My Disneyland Adventure I
by Starswim
Summary: Two sisters were planning to watch movies, but instead they accidentally fell into the world of Disney. They will meet friends and foes along the way. Will their friends help them get home? Or will they be stuck there for all eternity? One way to find out. Read and Review! Warning it may contain a few spoilers for those who didn't see the movies. Outtakes ready to go!
1. How it all started

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DISNEY MOVIES, CHARACTERS, AND THE MUSIC. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO Disney; except my characters Kelsey and Kailey. This story is mine.

Chapter 1 How It All Started

**SETTING: January 4, 2012, the Armstrong's house**

Once upon a time in a little house on a hill; there were two sisters playing a Wii game called Mario Kart Wii. "I win, I win! In your face," Kelsey came in first place in the game.

As you can see she was very competitive, she was on a swim team called the Sharks. She was a bronze medalist and she also played a spring softball team. She was pretty mean when you were on her bad side. Kelsey Armstrong is 16yrs old with, long, straight, dark brown hair, and eyes. Her favorite subject is geography and English. Her favorite things were to watch Disney classics and swim in the pool practicing for the next swim meet.

"C'mon Kelsey, one more round, please," Kelsey's little sister, Kailey, came in 3rd place.

Kailey Armstrong was just as competitive as her sister. She was on an All Star travel ball softball team and Taekwando. She has shoulder length, dark blonde curly hair with hazel eyes. She's 10 years old; and her favorite subjects are Math and Art. Her favorite hobbies are drawing, painting, and pitching at a softball tournament. She can get really smart mouth when things don't go her way.

"No, Kailey, we had a deal. If you win you pick a game of your choice. But if I win we watch a movie."

"I know, but I don't like your taste in movies."

"Oh, well, then too bad. If you don't like it then you shouldn't make a deal with me."

"Can't there be a rule saying take it easy on her sister. I'm ten for crying out loud!"

"After ten rounds of games we play, I did take it easy on you. So quit whining!"

As you can see they don't get along, they are siblings after all. They have nothing in common Kelsey went right, and Kailey went left. Kailey was daddy's little girl, and Kelsey was a mamma's girl. Kailey was pitcher, but Kelsey was a catcher. Kailey was the loud mouth. Kelsey was the quiet type.

"Fine, what do you want to see, Bossy boots?"

"Pick a movie from the top shelf, small fry." Kelsey pointed at the book shelf full of books, DVDs, and VHSs.

"Oh no! Not the old Disney movies. Why can't we just watch Jessie on Disney channel?"

"Because, you didn't win the bet, that's why."

"Can you at least fix us some snacks?"

She sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Kailey grabbed _Alice in Wonderland._ She opened the case; and grabbed the tape.

Then a piece of paper fell to floor, once Kailey puts the tape in; she turned around and noticed the paper. She picked it up, and looked at it. It has some weird writing on it. "Hey Kelsey!" she called, but Kelsey didn't answer. "KELSEY!" She didn't answer.

"KELLLSSSSEEEEEYYYYY!"

Kelsey arrived, but covered her ears to block Kailey's scream. "Alright Kailey, I heard you the first time."

"Then answer me when I call you."

"What do you want?"

"What's this?" Kailey handed her the paper. Kelsey saw it and had a puss on her face. "I don't know," She read it out loud, "_LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO_." She doesn't know what that meant.

"What does that mean?" Kailey wasn't too sure either.

"I don't know probably a puzzle." Kelsey crumbled it, and threw it in the trash can.

"Don't you want to solve it?"

"If I wanted to it wouldn't be in the trash can right now. Would it?"

"I don't need your attitude okay, I'm just asking!"

"Sorry." Kelsey went back to the kitchen, and fixed the popcorn. Kailey pushed the power button on the remote. Suddenly, the TV turns blue; then it showed some random rainbow colors.

"Kelsey, something is wrong with the screen!" Kailey tried to fix it by pressing random buttons on the remote, but nothing happened. Then the electricity went out and back on, over and over.

Then the floor turned into a rainbow hole, and it was sucking like a vacuum cleaner! Strangely the furniture stayed in place, but Kailey was holding on for dear life. "KELSEY, HELP ME!"

Kelsey walked into the living room, "Alright, Kailey, what do you want-" her mouth dropped, "KAILEY!"

"KELSEY, HELP ME PLEASE!" She was sucked in. Kelsey ran towards the hole, "HOLD ON KAILEY!" She jumped in before the hole disappeared.

**Setting: Unknown**

Kelsey was falling down SCREAMING. Suddenly, she saw books, pianos and furniture; then she landed on her back. "OW!" she cried.

"Where am I?" She opened her eyes, and stood up then looked around the room. This place looked familiar **too** familiar. The room has furniture in the air and upside down, and it looked neat and clean.

"Oh please, tell me this isn't real?! Oh Dear Lord, please tell me this is a dream!"

Kelsey followed the trail all the way to the doors that go smaller and smaller. She opened the smallest door; she had difficulty going through but managed.

"I guess I should cut down the cokes." She looked around "Kailey! Kailey! Where are you?! Are you here?" she looked down, and saw a small door. She turned the knob then… "OOWWW!" the door yelled.

Kelsey screamed, "OH MY GOSH YOU TALKED!"

"Not you too, I had one girl turned my knob, but this time this is more painful!" the door said. Kelsey was speechless; "Wait I know you! You are that talking door from Alice in Wonderland!"

"That is correct. But I didn't hear you apologizing for hurting my knob."

"I-I-I'm sorry you see I'm looking for someone."

"Now don't tell me you're looking for the white rabbit too?"

"No! I'm not looking for a rabbit I'm not like Alice! You see I'm looking for a girl. She's 4ft. and 3in. tall, dark, blonde shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, and she's wearing a softball T-shirt that says 'KAOS' on the front."

"She is in Disneyland of course," a voice said.

"Who said that?!"Kelsey cried.

"Ahem, I'm on the table." Kelsey went to the table then thought aloud, "That table wasn't there before."

"Welcome! To Disneyland!" a cricket with a hat and coat said. Kelsey was speechless again.

"Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket," Jiminy said.

"I'm dreaming, right? TELL ME! I'm dreaming!" Kelsey said. Jiminy climbed up to Kelsey's head then said, "Nope, this is real."

"No, this is a dream. I know dreams. Dreams mean not real and imaginary!" Kelsey cried.

"This is real! I can prove it!"

"How?"

"If it is not real, can you feel this?" Jiminy hit her head with an umbrella. "OW!" Kelsey felt her bruised head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Now that's all settled, who are you, miss, and what are you doing here?" the door asked.

Kelsey faced the door knob. "Oh sorry, forgot introductions. My name is Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong. I come from the real world up there," Kelsey pointed at the ceiling, "And I was looking for my sister. So I was hoping if you have seen her by any chance?"

"We did. She went through that door ten minutes ago," Jiminy pointed at the talking door.

"What's through there?" Kelsey asked.

"Disneyland of course!" Jiminy replied.

"Like Disneyland in California Disneyland?" Kelsey asked, "Because if it is I always wanted to see what is like compared to the one in Florida."

"Nope, Disneyland as in a magical place where all dreams and characters come to life," Jiminy said.

"Look, I don't have time for this; do you know where I can find her?"

"The only way to find her is to go to Disneyland," Jiminy said.

"Alright fine, but as soon as I find her we're going home!" Kelsey looked under the table and then over the table.

"Pardon me, Miss Kelsey, but what are doing?" the door asked.

"Searching for a key to open you," She said.

"You got to drink this first," Jiminy said pointing a bottle next to him. A piece a paper on top of the bottle that said _Drink me_

"As soon as I get the key, I can shrink myself," Kelsey said.

"Trust me, Kelsey," Jiminy said.

"Great! Then you guys are going to offer me cookies to make me grow big enough to hit my head on the ceiling!" Kelsey said. Kelsey drank the bottle then she started coughing, and had a disgust look on her face. "Ugh-I hate cherry!"

A few moments later after she drunk the bottle, she was expecting to shrink, but nothing happened. "Okay why am I not shrinking?" Kelsey asked.

"Turn around Miss Kelsey," the door said. She turned around to a mirror then she gasped!

"What did you do to me I-I'm – I'M A CARTOON!

"If you want to go to Disneyland you got to blend in, most of these characters are animated," Jiminy explained.

"Now I know what I look like when I'm cartoon." She sighed, "Okay fine, but your changing me back after this!"

"So, you want me to go with you as your guide?" He asked.

"YES! I want you to go with me! I don't know this place, and you made me like this!"

"Alright!" Jiminy exclaimed. He jumped on Kelsey's shoulder, and then a key appeared on the table. "Here it is!" Kelsey cried. She opened the door, but she was too big to go through.

"Oh man!" Kelsey cried "I was hoping I don't have to shrink.

"Drink the bottle again," Jiminy said.

"No Way! It tastes terrible!" Kelsey protested, but she needed to in order to find her sister. "Fine, but I still hate cherry" She held her nose while drinking the bottle only this time with a more disgust look on her face and coughing. "Eww! I hate raisin cookies!" she started shrinking. After she shrunk down where she was three inches tall instead of 5'3, she opened the door. They were in Disneyland.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review, but try not to go flame on me. This is the first fanfic story I made so go easy on me. I love Disney, and I love to be in a Disney story so I made one on my own.**


	2. Poor Unfortunate soul

Chapter 2 Poor unfortunate souls

**Setting: The entrance to Disneyland before Kelsey showed up**

Kailey was falling, and she landed on her stomach. "OW!" She looked around and noticed something odd though. She noticed her hair is in the air not down. She realized that she was upside down. She fell off the ceiling, landed on the ground, and bumped her head. "OW! My head hurts!"

She got up, and looked around the hallway. She saw furniture in the air and a tile marble floor.

"Where the heck am I?" She followed the hallway and saw a huge door. She opened it, but there was another door that was smaller. She kept opening the doors until there weren't any more doors to open. She went through, and Kailey was in a room that was flooding. "WHAT THE HECK?! Am I in _Alice in Wonderland_?!"

She didn't care; she was trying to find a way to get out of here before the water took over the room. The door knob yelled, "MISS, THE BOTTLE THE BOTTLE!" The door thought he was talking to Alice. Kailey saw the bottle floating. She picked it up and drank the whole thing. She turned into a cartoon as well then she shrunk and went inside the bottle; and through the key hole.

"I wished Alice hadn't cried so much!" Along the way Kailey saw Dodo the bird singing the sailor song. Kailey climbed up the bottle, and tried to get the bird's attention. "Hey! Dodo, could you, please stop singing and help me?" Dodo sailed away, without saying a word to her. He continued to sing. "HEY! COME BACK! COME BACK YOU STUPID BIRD!"

Then Kailey's bottle tipped over, and she fell off. She didn't know where she was, until something walked on her. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU IDOIT!"

Then more people or animals continued to jump on her; she heard some singing.

_Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! _

_Nothing could be drier than jolly caucus-race. _

_Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be stop._

Then another big wave came in, and almost drowned Kailey. She couldn't get up; because of the birds on top on her, and walking around in circles.

_To skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and I'll finish yesterday! Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come in join the chase! Nothing could be drier than jolly caucus-race."_

Dodo noticed Kailey laying down getting stomped on, "I say, miss, you will never get dried that way."

Kailey was trying to get the sand or water out of her ear. "What did you say? I can't hear you; I think I got sand in my ear."

"Have to run like the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!"

"Listen, Dodo, I know all about it; I try that at home. And I must say this is the most-" The wave cut Kailey from speaking. Now she was walking with a bird on her head.

"That's better! Have you dried in no time now!"

"I was saying that it's the ridicules way!"

"Nonsense! I am dry to the bone already." Dodo was putting his feather tail close to the fire, he made.

"That's because you are-"

Then big wave came, and pulled Kailey off the beach and into the water. It was too deep for her too. She couldn't breathe. Then suddenly, some weird creature snapped it's fingers. Kailey passed out thinking she was going to die.

**Setting: Ursula's Grotto**

Then Kailey inhaled, opened her eyes, and looked around. It was dark and purple. "WHERE THE HECK AM I?" She saw a mirror and walked towards it to look at her reflection. She saw her reflection, and has a horror look on her face. She was somehow turned into a fish, a blue-green fish. "Oh my gosh, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Kailey cried, "I'M A FISH! I'M A BLUE FISH!"

"Are you alright my dear?" an echo voice said.

"NO, I AM NOT ALRIGHT! Who are you?" Kailey asked.

Then the voice came out of the shadow revealing herself to Kailey. She was fat, purple skin woman with tentacles along with two ells by her side. "I am Ursula, a sea witch who helps poor unfortunate souls like you."

"Ursula! I shouldn't be talking to you or make deals with you either!"

"So… I take it you have heard about me. You should know my dear I changed. The exile given to me by Triton turned me into a… helpful sea witch. It's what I live for." Then the music started Kailey looked around trying to find where the music is coming from. "Oh no, there's a song coming. I can feel it."

Ursula began singing...

_Poor Unfortunate souls_

_I admit that in the past I been a nasty _

_There weren't kidding when the call well a witch _

_But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways _

_Repented seen the light, and made the switch to this _

_And I fortunately know a little magic _

_It's a talent that I always have possessed _

_And dear lady please don't laugh _

_I use it on behalf of the miserable and depressed, pathetic... _

_Poor unfortunate souls in pain in need_

Ursula showed images of two mermaids. A woman, who was fat. A man who was thin, but lonely.

_This one longing to be thinner that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? _

Ursula transformed the woman thin, and the man muscular. The two mermaids fell in love, and started hugging.

_Yes, indeed. _

_Those poor unfortunate souls so sad so true _

_They come flocking to my cauldron crying, "Spells Ursula, please!" _

_And do I help them? _

_Yes I do_

_Now this happens once or twice someone couldn't pay the price _

_And, I'm afraid I have to rake them cross the coals _

Ursula transformed them into polyps.

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on whole I've been a saint _

_To those poor unfortunate souls…_

"I seriously doubt that!" Kailey snapped.

"Believe what you wish, but let's not forget that I saved your life!"

"TURN ME BACK NOW!"

"I will be happy to turn you back but-,"

"Oh no! Not the buts! Anything but the buts!"

"But you got to give me something in return!"

"But I don't have anything to give you, and if my sister finds out-"

"She won't because I want you to do a simple job for me," Ursula whispered something in Kailey's ear.

Kailey frowned and was stunned, "You're kidding me, right!"

"Nope, it's what I want!"

"I can't! I won't!"

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul (Smoke appeared) _

_Go ahead! _

_Make a choice!_

_I'm a really busy woman, and I haven't got all day! _

_It won't cost much! _

_You, poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true _

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet _

_You've got to pay the toll _

_Take a gulp, and take a breath, go ahead and agree my terms_

Ursula was whispering to her pets, "Flotsam, Jetsam, now I got her boys."

_The boss is on a roll… _

_This poor unfortunate soul… _

"I don't like the sound of that! But if it's what it takes to get my human body back-"

"Excellent! Once you complete the task you get your human body back." Kailey left Ursula's grotto, and she was not looking forward to doing the task she is offered to do.

"Do you think we should trust her?" Flotsam asked. "Yeah, is she worthy enough for the task?" Jetsam said.

"Why not, boys? The girl was right about me from the start, but she wants her body back so she has no choice. Boys, keep an eye on her; she may be the key to Triton's undoing," Ursula chuckled wickedly in the shadows.

**A/N: How about that? What do you think Ursula tasked Kailey to do? You'll find out soon enough. I decided to put songs in this story. I'm actually proud of it so far. Again, I don't own the songs or characters; except for Kelsey and Kailey.**


	3. Golden Afternoon

Chapter 3 Golden Afternoon

**Setting: Wonderland**

Kelsey and Jiminy were walking in Wonderland, but Kelsey was still small.

"How are we going to find my sister; if I'm three inches tall?"

"You watched the movies, Kelsey. You'll figure it out," Jiminy said.

Then a strange-looking butterfly flew by. "Odd looking butterflies." Kelsey said, "Of course this is Wonderland. Everything here is insane."

"You mean bread butterflies," a woman voice said.

"Sure whatever…huh? What?" Kelsey stopped and looked around seeing who said that. Then a horsefly showed up. "A horsefly- I mean a rocking horsefly," Kelsey said.

"Naturally," the voice said again.

"I beg your pardon miss, but did you just talk?" Jiminy asked a rose.

"Oh yeah, you can talk can you, Rose?" Kelsey said.

"But of course, I can talk my dears," the rose said.

"Humph, If anything worth talking to," the iris said.

"Or about. HA! HA! HA!" the daisy said.

Then a group of flowers said, "And we sing to!"

"You do?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh yes! Would you like to hear _Tell it to the Tulips_?" one of the tulips asked.

"No! Let's sing about us!" the other flowers protested.

"We know about _The_ _Shy Little Violets_," the purple flower said.

"Oh No! Not that old thing!" the white flower cried.

All the flowers argue, until the rose hitted her rose stem to get their attention. "Girls, we shall sing 'Golden Afternoon' that's about all of us."

Kelsey said, "Thanks, but we need to-"

"We love to!" Jiminy was pulling down a leaf to sit down.

"But Jim, we don't have time!" Kelsey protested.

Jiminy used another leaf to make a seat for Kelsey. "There's always time for music."

Kelsey sighed and sat down with a fake smile on her face.

_GOLDEN AFTERNOON_

_(LAAAAA, MEMEME, LALALA, AHAHAHAH, BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)_

_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips_

_And the sun is like a toy balloon_

_There are get up in the morning glories_

_In the golden afternoon_

_There are ditzy daffodils on the hillside_

_Strings of violets are all in tune_

_Tiger lilies love the dandy lions_

_In the golden afternoon_

_(In the golden afternoon)_

_There is a dog and caterpillar and a copper centipede_

_Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life_

_(Kelsey was yawning) They lead…_

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_

_For especially in the month of June_

_White Rose: There's a wealth of happiness and romance_

_All in the golden afternoon_

_(Music)_

The bread butterflies dragged Kelsey to the group of little flowers. "No way! No Way! I don't sing!" She protested)

_All in the golden_

_(The golden afternoon)_

Jiminy said, "Go on Kelsey."

Kelsey signed and started singing quietly.

_Kelsey: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_

_On especially on the month of June_

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance_

_(Everyone started singing except for Kelsey)_

_All in the golden afternoon..._

_(Finale with the music)_

Jiminy clapped and said, "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, sir," the rose replied.

"What kind a garden do you come from?" the daisy asked Kelsey.

Kelsey said, "Who me? I'm not from any garden. I'm actually-"

The daisy interrupted, "Do you suppose she's a wildflower?!"

"No. Look, I'm not a wildflower!"

"Just what species or genus are you, my dear?" the rose asked. Kelsey likes Rose, because she was nice, polite, and does not interrupt her when she was talking.

"She's Kelsey," Jiminy answered.

Daisy asked, "Ever seen a Kelsey with a blossom like that?"

"Come to think of it… have you ever seen a Kelsey just like an Alice?" Iris sniffed her hair, "And she doesn't have any fragrance at all."

"I'm not any kind of flower I'm-" Kelsey got interrupted again by the Iris. "AHA! Just as I suspected (she whispered to the rose) She is nothing, but a common mobile vulgaris."

"Oh no!" the flowers exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, a common what?" Jiminy asked.

"To put it bluntly a weed!" the Iris said.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shock, "Oh no you did not just said that?"

"Oh yes I did just said that! And you know what IT'S VERY TRUE!"

"I'm warning you, shut up right now," Kelsey is trying to be polite as possible, but it was very hard to, because of the Iris's comments.

"You know what? You are the ugliest weed I met! I mean look at your petals!" She was referring to her pants. "And your stem they are scrawny I say." She was referring to her legs. "But look at me, ladies, I have perfect petals with a stem that's not scrawny, and a beautiful smell of sweet and pleasant."

"Oh dear," Jiminy saw Kelsey, and she looked like she was about to burst into flames. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't take that Iris any more.

Kelsey yelled at the Iris, "Who do you think you're talking to?! I was nice at first; the niceness is gone now!"

Jiminy tried to get Kelsey out of the garden before things get ugly. "Kelsey, please calm down."

"NO! I was nice at first! Let me put this through your petals; I'm not any flower, or a wildflower, or a weed! I'm a human being, flowers, WAKE UP! Have you ever seen a human before?"

The flowers didn't answer.

Jiminy walked towards her, "Kelsey, please let's just walk away."

"You know what? Irises were my favorite flower! But it's not any more you want to know why? Because of YOU, Miss Snooty, you are so mean, rude, and full of snootiness it's not even funny!"

The flowers gasped and began whispering to each other.

One of them says, "Oh my goodness, did she just said that?"

The other said, "She is so rude!"

"Oh my," the rose said and was speechless.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAID THAT, WEED!" the Iris was growing mad at Kelsey.

"Oh yes I did, and you know what, Miss Snooty? It is TRUE!"

The flowers told her to go on and leave. They pushed Kelsey and Jiminy away. Kelsey tripped and fell on top of group of little flowers. "We don't want weeds on our bed!" the group of flowers pushed Kelsey off them.

The flower kept pushing them away. Kelsey stood up and said, "You shouldn't have done that! Once I grow up my size, I'll burn every one of you! Except for you Rose, you are nice!" The flowers poured water on Jiminy and Kelsey, and floated away. The other flowers are laughing out loud.

"Humph! It sounds to me they could use some manners!" Jiminy exclaimed.

"Discipline, is what they need!" Kelsey said, "If I see them again, and have that attitude; I'll burn them especially Miss Snooty over there. Believe me, I am a woman of my word I will do it."

"She was being mean; I mean that was not called for. She shouldn't talk to people like that."

"I KNOW! I have never met anybody, who is so rude and stuck up! I mean seriously?"

"Kelsey! LOOK!" Jiminy pointed at the sky. They looked at the sky it had colored smoke saying A-E-I-O-U. Kelsey gasped, "I know how I can get my size back come on!" Kelsey grabbed Jiminy's arm and ran towards the colored smoke.

**A/N: Hey, guys, so this is what Kelsey will do if you get on her bad side like that Iris did. But hey, I agree with Kelsey, she was mean. Anyway I love writing this story, there's going to be more characters, music, and new chapters soon. I decided to do two chapters per day instead of one. So for those who like this story, and for those who are curious about what happen next, keep reading; and please leave a review. I love to have everybody's opinion.**


	4. Part of your world

Chapter 4 Part of your world

**Setting: Atlantica**

Kailey was struggling to swim; she's used to do the mermaid kick with her legs up and down, not side to side. "I wish Ursula turned me into a mermaid instead of a fish!" she said.

While she was struggling, she stopped and saw a familiar looking mermaid and her best fish-friend. "Oh, Flounder look at this! Isn't this amazing!" the mermaid was holding a pair of glasses. "Wow, cool!" Flounder said.

The mermaid and Flounder stopped, and saw Kailey struggling to swim.

"Ariel, do you think she needs help?" Flounder asked.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ariel asked Kailey.

"Oh my gosh! You're Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_!"

Ariel giggled and said, "I guess you know who I am, but I don't know your name."

"Oh right, sorry, my name is Kailey, your highness!" Kailey curtsied.

"Please, call me Ariel."

"Ok, Ariel, let me just say that you are my second favorite Disney princess! I may like Belle, but you have the best voice out of all the princesses!" Kailey said with an exciting voice.

"Why thank you…Uh, do you need help, Kailey?" Ariel asked.

"I think so. I'm not used to swimming like this."

"Ariel, you know perfectly well not to swim outside dis Kingdom! If your father finds out your here-" a familiar voice was coming into the conversation. There was a crab named Sebastian.

"Sebastian! This is Kailey! Could help us teach her how to swim?" Ariel asked.

Sebastian gave Kailey a questioning look. "I've never seen you before. Where are you from?" Sebastian asked Kailey.

"Oh-uh-um-I'm from a place… really far away," Kailey said.

Kelsey's voice was in Kailey's head saying sarcastically, 'Wow, that's very specific, Kailey.'

"Which place?" He asked.

'Stick with truth I suppose,' she thought.

"Florida! That's where I'm from, Florida! I live close to the beach. Yeah, the beach," Kailey answered.

He paused for a second then said, "Never heard of it, but I suppose I can teach you. You look harmless."

'Does she look deadly, Sebastian? I don't think so!' Ariel thought to herself.

After 15 minutes of the swimming lesson…

Sebastian said, "Well done Kailey, you are a fast learner!"

"Thank you! Look at me, Ariel, I'm swimming!" Kailey cried.

Ariel giggled, "Yes, Kailey, you're doing great!"

"Yeah! Wahoo! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Flounder was playing a game of tag with Kailey.

Then a sea-horse came and said, "Sebastian, King Triton needs you right away!" Then Sebastian left to go see the king of the ocean, Triton.

Kailey reached up to Flounder's tail, "TAG YOU'RE IT!" Everyone was giggling and smiling. "Hey, guys, do you want to look for treasure?" Ariel asked.

"What kind of treasure? Gold, Silver, Diamonds?" Thinking about having those kinds of treasures made Kailey's mouth go watery. But we can't tell she is, because they're underwater.

"No, Kailey, **human** treasure!" Flounder exclaimed. Ariel covered his mouth, "Shh! Keep your voice down, Flounder. Do you want the whole ocean to know and give them a heart attack?"

Flounder whispered, "Sorry."

"So you guys, look for human stuff?" Kailey asked.

'Of course she does, Kailey!' Kailey still had Kelsey's voice stuck in her head.

If Kelsey found out she was a fish, she would flip; and if she also found out Kailey's deal with Ursula she would've strangled her. But if Ariel found out that she was a human and Ursula's deal, she would think that Kailey was using her, and betrayed her trust. Kailey doesn't want that to happen. She doesn't know what to do. She sort of wanted Kelsey here, she fixed things.

"That's right, Kailey, human treasure! But you can't tell anyone especially, daddy," Ariel said.

"I won't, cross my heart hope to die poke a needle in my eye."

Ariel and Flounder's face looked confused.

"Why did you say that?" Flounder asked.

"Oh, it's a saying we use to keep a secret."

"Oh…" Ariel and Flounder said at the same time.

"Great, so do you want to come with us?" Ariel asked.

"Ariel, I thought it's just you and me?" Flounder asked.

"C'mon, Flounder, she's our friend; and she's new to these waters." She turned her attention to Kailey, "So do you want to?"

How could Kailey say no? "Sure Ariel!" she answered.

They left to find some human treasure; all they found was a shoe, a comb, and a paintbrush. After that they were planning to go see Scuttle, but Kailey helped Ariel by telling her what it was, and what does it do.

Scuttle's translations with the human objects are so wrong. For an example a fork, he called it a dinglehopper using it to comb people's hair. Another object was a pipe. He called it a snarflake, and it was used for making music.

After treasure hunting, they went to Ariel's grotto to put the treasures in her collection.

**Setting: Ariel's grotto**

They began to talk and get to know each other.

"So, Florida, what is it like living there?" Ariel asked.

Kailey said, "It is nothing compared to what you guys have. You guys have mermaids and pretty sea shells, while my world has humans and paper money."

"You have HUMANS in your world?!" Ariel asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Ariel's eye lit up, "Oh, I wish I can live in your world!" she said with excitement.

"Why?" Kailey asked.

'What do you think, Kailey, you watched the movie!' Kelsey's voice in Kailey's mind said.

The music began…

'Oh no another song, but hey I like this song,' Kailey's thoughts said.

_Part of your world_

_(Music began while Ariel held a fork, she began singing)_

_Look at this stuff isn't neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collections complete? _

_Wouldn't you think I'm a girl? _

_The girl who has everything!_

_Look at this trove! _

_Treasures untold! _

_How many wonders can one cavern hold? _

_Looking around here you think… _

_Sure, she's got everything _

_I got gadgets and gizmos a plenty _

_I got whozits and whatzits galore _

_Want a thingamabobs? _

_I got twenty_

_But who cares no big deal I want more... _

_I want to be where they people are _

_I wanna see… wanna see them dancing _

_Walking around on those what do you call them Oh! Feet! _

_(Holding Kailey's feet and she giggled)_

_Flipping your fins, you don't get too far _

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing _

_Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street! _

_Up where they walk! _

_Up where they run!_

_Up where the stay all day in the sun! _

_Wondering free wish I could be part of your world! _

_What would I give if I can live out of these waters?!_

_What would pay to spend the day warm on the sand?! _

_Betcha on land they understand but they don't reprimand their daughters' _

_Bright young women sick of swimming _

_Ready to stand…_

_And ready to know what the people know _

_Asking my questions to get some answers _

_What's a fire and why does it? _

_What's the word? Burn… _

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that shore up above…_

_Out of the sea... wish I could be part of your world… _

Kailey smiled and said, "I would be happy to answer your questions."

Ariel smiled back and said, "Would you?"

Kailey nodded. They sat down and started talking about the human world.

**A/N: I love that song, and Ariel. In my opinion, she's my favorite princess tied with my favorite heroine Meg from Hercules. Anyway I told you I would write two chapters, didn't I. Like Kelsey said, "I'm a woman of my word" Keep reading and please review. Chapter 5 and 6 coming soon… VERY SOON!**


	5. A-E-I-O-U

Chapter 5: A-E-I-O-U

**Setting: Wonderland**

Kelsey and Jiminy were after the colored, letter smoke, until they saw a caterpillar smoking and singing.

"Well, would you look at that?" Jiminy whispered.

The caterpillar was singing...

"_A-E-I-O-U, A-E-I-O-U_

_A-E-I-O-U, Oh... _

_U-E-I-O-A, U-E-I-A_

_A-E-I-O-U..."_

The caterpillar stopped singing, and continued smoking.

"Are you sure he can give us the mushroom?" Jiminy asked.

"Positive," Kelsey responded, and then she walked up to the caterpillar, "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

The caterpillar stopped smoking, and faced Kelsey and Jiminy. But his glare wasn't really friendly, "Who are you?" While he was speaking, smoke of the letter O, R, U was coming out of his mouth, and the smoke was all over Kelsey and Jiminy. They started coughing, and was fanning the smoke out of the way.

"My name is Kelsey, and this is Jiminy. And we're sorry to bother you, but-"

"Explain yourself."

"What?" Jiminy asked.

"Did you hear crystal clear? I said explain yourself."

"How?!" Kelsey asked, "Look, we're here to see you. We need your help."

"My help?" the caterpillar raised a brow, "Why exactically do you need my help?" More smoke was coming out of his mouth. Jiminy and Kelsey ducked down avoiding the smoke.

"Well, you see we need to have some of your mushrooms."

"My mushrooms?" The caterpillar look at his mushroom, he was sitting on, and then back to Kelsey, "Why?" He smoked out a letter Y.

"Well, you see I need to grow a little larger."

"Why?" he smoked out the letter Y again.

Kelsey was getting irritated by his smoke, and him asking the same question, why. But she's trying to stay calm, "Well, three inches is not a good height-"

The caterpillar turned red, and interrupted her, "I AM EXACTICALLY THREE INCHES HIGH! AND IT'S A VERY GOOD HEIGHT INDEED!" The caterpillar went back to smoking, and he was _very_ angry.

"Mr. Caterpillar," Jiminy began, "Kelsey didn't mean to offend you! Did you Kelsey?"

"Of course not!" Kelsey cried, "I didn't mean your height! Your height is fine. I'm just saying it's not a good height for me!" She grunted, "Look can we just have a piece of your mushroom, and if you do we will never bother you again!"

"I don't think I shall, now go away!" The caterpillar turned away from them. Kelsey was getting angry, Jiminy saw her face. So he decided to step in, "Let me handle this, Kelsey."

Kelsey looked at him, to see if he was serious, and then she shrugged, "He's all yours."

"Thank you," Jiminy walked up to the caterpillar, "Mr. Caterpillar-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU AND YOUR FRIEND TO GO AWAY!" The caterpillar snapped.

Jiminy scowled at him, "Now you listen here, mister! Kelsey and I are looking for her sister, but Kelsey had to shrink to go through the entrance to Disneyland. She's from the real world, and-"

"Wait, a moment!" The caterpillar interrupted, "Are you telling me that annoying little girl," He paused and was pointing at Kelsey.

Kelsey was standing in the corner of his mushroom, scowling at him.

He continued, "Is from the real world?"

"Why yes," Jiminy answered.

"Hmm... how intriguing."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Does that mean you would give us a piece of your mushroom?"

"NO!" He snapped.

Jiminy was past mad, he was furious, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE ABOUT IT!"

Kelsey stepped in between Jiminy and the caterpillar, "Okay... I guess we should go. He's not going to help, so that means we have to find another mushroom."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the caterpillar blew more smoke on them, that caused Kelsey and Jiminy to cough once more. Jiminy was now sneezing. They fanned the smoke out of their way.

"Was that necessary?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess we should go, and we're sorry to bother you. Come on, Jiminy." Kelsey took Jiminy's hand, and they started walking away from caterpillar.

"Kelsey, what are we going to do now?!" Jiminy asked, "Where are going to find another mushroom?!"

"Who says anything about finding another mushroom?" Kelsey asked casually.

Jiminy raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Before Kelsey could answer, she and Jiminy heard the caterpillar screaming, "THOSE THIEVES! GIVE ME BACK MY MUSHROOM!" Kelsey took Jiminy's hand, and started running, "Let's go further!"

Jiminy and Kelsey ran a few blocks, until Jiminy stopped, let go of Kelsey's hand, and was catching his breath, "Kelsey!... Why are we running?... And why did he call us thieves?"

Kelsey turned away from Jiminy, "Well..."

Jiminy narrowed his eyes at Kelsey, and crossed his arms, "Kelsey... What did you do?"

"Well, I..." She reached to her pockets, and pulled out something, "I've may have took something from him." She showed Jiminy a piece of a mushroom.

Jiminy was shocked, "WHAT?!" He was lost for words, "How did you? Why did you? HOW?!"

"Remember your conversation with the caterpillar?"

"Yes."

"Well, without him looking I may have took a piece."

"KELSEY?! Don't you know that stealing is a crime!"

"Hey, what choice do I have? He wasn't going to give it to us, and he was being rude with that smoke!"

"BUT STEALING IS STEALING, Kelsey! You know better than that!" Jiminy started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the caterpillar, and give him back his mushroom! Come on!"

"No way!" Kelsey took a bite of the mushroom.

Jiminy faced palmed.

"Sorry, Jiminy, but I'm tired of being three inches HI-HI-HI!" Kelsey started growing larger, "YA-YA-YA!" She stopped growing, looked down, and realized that she was taller than the trees. Jiminy was yelling from below, "KELSEY, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Kelsey reached down, and grabbed Jiminy, "Yeah, I think so."

Then they heard a woman crying out, "ANOTHER SERPENT?! HELP! SERPENT! SERPENT!"

Kelsey looked over, and saw mother bird crying out for help. She was trying to calm him down, "Bird lady, CALM DOWN! PLEASE!"

"SHOO! SHOO! GO AWAY! SERPENT! SERPENT!"

"Do I look like a snake to you?!"

The bird looked at Kelsey, and she landed on her nose, "If you aren't a serpent, then who are you?!"

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Jiminy said, "But Kelsey will never harm you or your eggs on her head."

"WAIT!" Kelsey cried, "There's a nest on my head? Get it off of me!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY EGGS, OR I'LL PECK YOUR EYES OUT!"

Kelsey stopped, and obeyed the mother bird.

Jiminy continued, "Besides she's just a little girl."

"LITTLE?!" the bird said, "LITTLE?!" She burst into laughter.

"Look, I was okay," Kelsey sighed.

"And I don't suppose you don't eat eggs either?"

"Technically, yes, but-"

"I knew it! I knew it! SERPENT! SERPENT!"

Kelsey and Jiminy were holding their ears. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey, the mushroom," Jiminy said.

"Oh yeah," Kelsey grabbed a piece from her pocket, and took another bite.

The mother bird continued talking, "First I had one serpent stealing my eggs, and then I have her!"

Then suddenly Kelsey started shrinking. The mother bird started screaming, and catching her eggs. Jiminy got out his umbrella, and started floating down.

After the mother bird caught all her eggs, she narrowed her eyes at Kelsey.

Kelsey was now three inches tall again. "Ow, my head." She stood up, and was rubbing her head. Jiminy went safely back to the ground, "Goodness. That bird needs to relax."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed. Then she looked at the piece of the mushroom, and licked it. Then suddenly she grew back to 5'3, "Now that's better." She looked at mushroom, and put it back in her pockets, "I better save these." She got down, and reached her hand out for Jiminy, "Come on, Jiminy. Let's go find my sister."

Jiminy climbed up on her hand all the way to her shoulder, "All right. Let's go."

And so Kelsey and Jiminy started walking to the path of Wonderland.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the real chapter for Chapter 5. I've just been informed that chapter 5 was the same as chapter 4. I apologized. Anyway, thanks again for your support. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**


	6. An Un-Birthday Party

Chapter 6 an Un-Birthday party

**Setting: Wonderland, Mad Hatter's tea party**

Kelsey and Jiminy were following a path, and then they heard music, and saw three characters dancing.

"Hey, look it's the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Alice!" Jiminy said.

"Maybe we can ask them if they have seen my sister!" Kelsey said. They went to the tea party and took a seat. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare circle around Alice singing the UN-birthday song.

Un-birthday song

_(March hare) A very merry Un-birthday _

_(Alice) To me?_

_(Mad Hatter) To you_

_(March Hare) A very merry un-birthday_

_(Alice) For me?_

_(Mad Hatter)For you_

The Mad Hatter gave Alice a cake, "Now blow the candle out my dear, and make your wish come true," he said. She blew off the candle, and the cake turned into a firework.

_(Hare and Hatter) A very merry Un-birthday to you_

_(Dormouse) Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at? Up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky._

The dormouse landed on his teapot home, and Kelsey and Jiminy applauded for the performance. They turned and surprised they have visitors. Alice was delighted to have company, but Mad Hatter and March weren't very welcoming.

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" They cried.

"There's plenty of room!" Jiminy said.

"But it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" the March Hare exclaimed and pointed his finger at them.

"I say it's rude! It's very rude indeed!" the Mad Hatter said. The door mouse popped out of the teapot and said, "A very, very rude indeed."

Alice spoke up, "Well, it seems to me you two, need to learn a few things about manners. Couldn't they stay for tea?"

"Oh, no, we don't have time for tea, we just want to ask you something," Kelsey said.

"Oh my there's always time for tea," Mad Hatter said, "If you want to ask a question; join us for tea."

"Well, I am parched, one cup if you don't mind?" Jiminy said.

"Certainly," The March Hare poured a cup for Jiminy. "Now what was it you want to ask?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes, you, see I'm looking for-"

"CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN!" Mad Hatter cried.

"But I didn't drink my cup!" Jiminy cried.

They took Kelsey, Jiminy, and Alice all the way down to the end of the table. The March Hare sang, "_Clean cup, clean up, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!"_

They all sat down at the end of the table. "Would you like a little a bit more tea?" Mad Hatter poured more cups of tea.

Alice answered, "Well I haven't had any yet; so I can't very well take more."

"And now my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Would you tell us all about it?" Mad Hatter asked.

"Start at the beginning!" the March Hare said.

"Yes, yes, and when you come to the end," the Mad Hatter said.

"Well, certainly," Alice said, "But we didn't hear her question."

"Oh no go ahead, but Alice, whatever you do, don't say the C-A-T word."

"TEA!" the Mad Hatter held out a teapot filled with tea.

The March Hare split the teacup in half, "Just half a cup if you don't mind." The Mad Hatter poured it, surprisingly it didn't spill.

Alice asked, "But why, why couldn't I say the word _cat_?"

The dormouse popped up saying, "CAT? CAT!" He ran away acting crazy. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter chased after him.

"I told you," Kelsey said.

"GET THE JAM!" March Hare cried.

Kelsey patted it on the dormouse's nose with jam. He calmed down, and went back inside the tea pot. "My goodness this is one crazy tea party," Jiminy slurped his tea.

"See all the trouble you started!" March Hare blamed it on Alice.

"But really I didn't think-"

"Ah, see that's the point; if you don't think you shouldn't talk!" The March Hare gave her a cup; the Mad Hatter took the cup from her and screamed, "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP, MOVE DOWN, MOVE DOWN, MOVE DOWN!"

"But I still didn't have-"

The March Hare interrupted Alice and sang. "_Move down, Move down, move down!"_

Everyone moved down, Kelsey exclaimed, "Let's cut to the chase-"

"The chase? I didn't know we were playing that game?" The Mad Hatter said.

"No, I don't!" Kelsey banged her head on the table with frustration.

Alice stands up and put her hands on her hips, "Look, she is trying to ask us-"

The March Hare interrupted and had a hammer on his hand, "I got an excellent idea! Let's change the subject!" March Hare banged Mad Hatter's head. The Mad Hatter asked, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Riddles, hmm, let me see now," Alice was thinking out loud, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Oh no. Not this riddle!" Kelsey's ran her fingers through her hair, with frustration.

"I beg your pardon?" The Mad hatter asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice said.

"Why is a WHAT?!" The Mad Hatter jumped in surprised. The March Hare jumped on top on him scared, "Careful, she stark raving mad."

"But it was you who said it! It was your stupid riddle!" Kelsey cried.

Alice marched toward them, "You just said _why is a raven like a writing desk_?! That's what you said!"

"Don't get over excited you, two," Mad Hatter said.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" March hare offered them a cup.

Alice banged the table in frustration, "HAVE A CUP OF TEA, INDEED?"

"Look we don't have time for this I am going, before I punch you, two!" Kelsey cried.

"Me too!" Alice cried.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jiminy cried. Alice, Jiminy, and Kelsey began to walk away.

"THE TIME, THE TIME, WHO'S GOT THE TIME?" The March Hare cried.

The white rabbit appeared, "No, no, no, no time, no time; hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late!" Alice turned around in surprised, 'The White Rabbit!"

"Oh I'm so late, I'm VERY late!" The Mad Hatter snatched the pocket watch from him, "Well, no wonder you're late, why this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"TWO DAYS SLOW!" the white rabbit panicked. Mad Hatter opened the clock, and poured it with salt, "Of course you're late! Aha, I see what's wrong with it. Why this watch is full of wheels!" He used a fork to get rid of the wheels and springs.

"But-but-but!" the White rabbit tried to protest.

"Butter, of course we need some butter; BUTTER!"

"BUTTER!" the March Hare yelled at the rabbit's ear, the rabbit was holding the butter.

"Thank you, butter," He started putting butter on the clock.

Kelsey said, "Uh…Hatter, I wouldn't do if I were you!"

"Oh, it's the best butter, what are you talking about?" Mad Hatter asked as he was spreading the butter on the watch.

"Tea?" the March Hare suggested.

"Tea, I never thought of tea of course!"

"NO, NO, not tea!" the White Rabbit cried.

"Sugar?" The March Hare was holding the Sugar.

"Sugar, two spoons; two spoons, thank you, yes!" The Mad Hatter smashed the two spoons on the watch.

"Hatter, I'm warning you!" Kelsey marched forward; March Hare gave her jam. "Jam?" he asked the Hatter.

Mad hatter grabbed the jam from her, "Jam, I forgot all about it." He spread Jam on the watch.

"Mustard?"

"Mustard, oh, yes…MUSTARD, now, don't be silly! Lemon will do the trick," Mad hatter closed the watch.

"Guys, back up, it's going to be messy," Kelsey said; the others did what Kelsey said, and backed up. All of the sudden the watch was going insane.

"Look at that!" Mad hatter said.

"Oh my!" March hare said.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice gasped.

"Oh dear!" White Rabbit panicked.

"Oh my!" Jiminy spit out his tea.

"There's only one way to stop a bad watch!" the March Hare smashed it with his hammer.

Kelsey crossed her arms over her chest, "I told you, Hatter, but you never listened!"

"Oh my watch," the White rabbit started crying.

"IT WAS?" The Mad Hatter said.

"Of course it was his, you snatched from him; so you can do that awful handy work you were doing," Jiminy cried.

"And it was a un-birthday present too." The White Rabbit was sobbing on the watch.

"Well, in that case," the March Hare and Mad Hatter grabbed White Rabbit, and singing, "_A very merry un-birthday too…you!" _They threw him out of the sky, and started waving.

Alice cried out, "Mr. Rabbit! Oh Mr. Rabbit!" But he was nowhere to be found, "Oh now, where did he go to?"

"Alice, he is not worth finding trust me," Kelsey said.

"I beg your pardon, but who are you anyway?"

"Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kelsey." she curtsied.

"You too," Kelsey shook her hand, "You are by far the only normal character I see here in Disneyland!"

"Hey, what about me?" Jiminy asked.

"No offense, Jiminy, but crickets can't talk."

"Same thing to you too, Kelsey," Alice said.

They looked at the Hatter and the Hare; they continued their un-birthday party, singing their song.

"Oh, that silly nonsense this was the stupidest tea party I attend to in all my life!" Alice began to walk away from the party; Kelsey did the same thing.

"Same here, this is the last time I'm going to drink tea; and I don't even like tea."

"Well, I have enough nonsense, I'm going home; STRAIGHT home! Who cares where the white rabbit is going anyway."

"Um…Alice, before you go… I've been meaning to ask you if you have seen my little sister anywhere."

"No, I do not, I'm sorry."

Kelsey sighed, "That's okay, and by the way; Alice, the white rabbit is heading to the rose garden to announce the Queen of Hearts, who is fat and bad-tempered."

"Is that why the rabbit is all panicking?"

"That and fear of losing his head."

"What do you mean?"

Kelsey demonstrated by pretending to cut her head with her finger.

"GOODNESS!" Alice held on to her throat.

"Yep, anyway it's been nice meeting you," Kelsey said.

"Uh-excuse me, but do you know how to get out of Wonderland?" Alice asked Kelsey.

"No, unfortunately, I'm asking myself the same thing."

"Oh, well, thank you, Kelsey. Our paths will cross again I'm sure," and for that Alice went one way; and Kelsey and Jiminy went another.

"You know I could offer her to come with us…" Kelsey suggested.

"Kelsey, you are meddling."

"Yeah, yeah, but still…" She turned around, and Alice is nowhere to be found.

"C'mon Kelsey, let's go find Kailey." They continued walking into the dark path of Wonderland.

**Setting: Wonderland woods**

Kelsey and Jiminy were walking in the woods it was dark and creepy, because there were eyes everywhere. They stopped and read the signs the pencils were writing. "_Don't step on the momraths!"_

Then the momraths popped up and made an arrow pointing a path.

"Thank you, Lord!" Kelsey cried.

"You see Kelsey I told you there's hope," Jiminy said. They followed the path until their hearts sunk; when they saw a sweeping dog cleaning the path.

"Oh man! I was hoping the dog won't be here," Kelsey cried. They sat on a rock to rest. Jiminy patted Kelsey's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Kelsey, we'll get out of here!"

All the sudden they heard a laugh. "Uh… Jiminy, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I don't think being lost is funny."

"Kelsey, it wasn't me."

"Then who did? Was it the tree?" Kelsey said sarcastically.

Then a voice started singing,

"_A Twas brillig and the slithy toves_

_Did the grye and grimble in the wabe,_

_All the mimsy were the borogroves,_

_And the momraths outgrabe_."

"Alright Cheshire cat where are you?!" Kelsey said. Then the Cheshire cat appeared, "My, if it isn't Kelsey Armstrong."

"How do you know who I am? Have you been following me?" she asked.

"Let's just say… I'm the eyes and ears of this place," the Cheshire cat laughed and disappeared.

"Wait a minute; I need to ask you something!" Kelsey cried.

His paw prints appeared on the ground surrounding Kelsey and Jiminy still singing that song. Then he reappeared again on a tree.

"Oh, by the way, if you really want to know she's not here," he said.

"Kailey isn't here?!" she said.

"Who's Kailey?"

"My sister!"

"Who's sister?"

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to use that trick on me!"

"Do you know where she is?" Jiminy asked.

"Let's just say that she went under…" he laughed a little.

"What do you mean by that?" Kelsey asked. "Under… as in under the sea."

He laughed.

"OH MY GOSH, is she okay?!"

"I don't know go and see for yourself..."

"Do you know how to get out of Wonderland?" Kelsey asked the Cheshire cat.

"Well, some go this way; some go that way, but as for me, myself, personally. I prefer the shortcut." He pulled the branch and it opened a portal.

"Which part of the ocean will it go to?" Kelsey said.

"One way to find out," Jiminy said.

Kelsey looked up to say 'thank you' to the Cheshire cat, but he disappeared.

"You ready Kelsey?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm ready!" they went through the portal; then the portal disappeared.

After, they went through the Cheshire cat reappeared and laughed. He put his arm on another branch, and then another portal appeared showing fish, coral, and water.

"Oops," he acted so surprised, "I guess I showed them the wrong portal." He laughed, "_And the momraths outgrabe…" _He disappeared with a smile on his face.

**A/N: That's the longest chapter I did so far. Please leave comments and review I love to hear yalls opinion. Can you believe the Cheshire cat did something like that. Where do you think they're heading off to. One way to find out. Keep reading. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	7. Friend like me

Chapter 7 A Friend like Me

**Setting: The Desert**

Kelsey and Jiminy were in a bad sandstorm, whe they figured out they were in the Aladdin movie. "I can't believe that cat tricked us!" she was covering her eyes.

"On the Brightside we are out of Wonderland," Jiminy said.

"But Chess, put us in the wrong portal; we are supposed to be in the water! IT'S A SANDSTORM OUT HERE!" They continued walking until they saw something shining; they went over to check it out.

"What do you think it is?" Jiminy asked.

"A part of a beetle piece, I think." Jiminy looked the other way and saw another shining piece.

"Here's another one!" he cried. He picked it up, and gave it to Kelsey. "I think Jafar dropped it when he was here," Kelsey paused for a moment, and then she had an idea "I got an idea! We go in the Cave of Wonders, get the lamp, and wish that we're with Kailey!"

"Now Kelsey, you do realize you're meddling with the story."

"Come on Jim, it's simple. After, I use my two wishes; I'll use my third wish to put Genie back in the Cave of Wonders; no harm done."

"What if the tiger doesn't let you in; only the diamond in the rough gets to go in."

"Then we wait until Aladdin gets here, then we can sneak in, and then we can borrow the lamp."

"Borrow?" Jiminy raised his brow.

"Borrow without permission, with intention of bringing it back," she said dully.

"What if we get caught?"

"What's with the 'What If' when we can think about something positive?"

"I'm just trying to tell you what's right from wrong, I'm a conscious remember," Jiminy showed her his badge. How could she forget, he used to be Pinocchio's conscious. "Oh yes, I remember, don't remind me."

Kelsey put the beetle together then it was flying away. "Let's go!" Kelsey said. Kelsey and Jiminy followed the beetle until they stopped, because the sand was moving.

The sand turned into a tiger and it said "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Kelsey cleared her throat and said, "It is I, Kelsey," the tiger looked at her for one moment then said, "Proceed, touch nothing, but the lamp."

He opened his mouth inside was a flight of stairs. Kelsey mouth dropped ,and she was stunned "I can't believe it! I'm the diamond in the rough!" She jumped up and down with joy.

"Well how about that!" Jiminy was stunned as well.

**Setting: Cave of Wonders**

They walked in the flight of stairs and saw Gold! Lots of GOLD!

"OH MY GOSH! If I get a handful of this stuff I can be richer than the president; I can move out, I can also be one of the top billionaires in the universe."

"Now Kelsey remember what the tiger said, 'Touch nothing but the lamp.'"

"I know, I know I'm just saying…but still"

They walked on a carpet, then they slipped, and Kelsey fell on her face.

"Kelsey, are you alright!"

"I don't know!" Kelsey cried in surprise holding her nose "I think it's broken."

"What do you think happened?" Jiminy asked.

"I think… the carpet, the carpet did it! Hey, magic carpet we know you're alive you can stop pretending you're not!" The carpet didn't move. "Come on carpet I know you slipped me and Jim." The carpet still didn't move. "I just want to know if you can help us," then the carpet got up and flew around Kelsey and Jiminy. "Well, how about that! Well you see Magic carpet we try to find this lamp," Jiminy said.

The magic carpet lead Kelsey and Jiminy to the lamp. Twenty minutes later, they found it on top of a pedestal, and another flight of stairs.

"Oh, great another flight of stairs! Why can't the movie producers just take away the stairs, and leave the pedestal? Well here I go"

"Kelsey, I was thinking, what if Aladdin catches you?"

"Remember Jim, think positive," Kelsey begins to go up the stairs.

"I know, I know…so much for letting your conscious be your guide."

Halfway up the stairs, Kelsey took a breath, and then went up the stairs again. After going up a 100 flight of stairs, she finally made it up trying to catch her breath.

"There you are my last hope! I'm coming Kailey," Kelsey holds onto the lamp. "What are you doing here?" She gasped and turned around slowly, and saw a familiar face, Aladdin.

"Aladdin? What are you doing here?" Kelsey thought what she just said, and it was a stupid question. He was here for the lamp of course! Duh!

"Okay, how do you know my name?" Aladdin asked with a confused look.

"Not important, I'm just here for the lamp, ok."

"Well I'm here for the lamp too!" Aladdin came closer towards her.

"Well too bad, finder's keepers!" Kelsey stepped away when Aladdin comes closer. Aladdin grabbed part of the lamp. Kelsey and Aladdin played tug a war with the lamp.

Meanwhile downstairs, Abu saw a ruby jewel he tried to get it, but Jiminy and carpet grabbed him trying to keep him away from the jewel.

"Give me the lamp!" Aladdin demanded when he tugs the lamp toward him.

"Why do you even want the lamp?" Kelsey pulled the lamp toward her.

"The old man will give me a reward if I give it to him!"

"There's something you should know about the old man he's bad news!"

"Yeah right! You're just saying that so you can get the lamp!"

"It's true!"

"Why do **you** want the lamp?" Aladdin is fighting to get the lamp.

"I need the lamp to find my sister!" Kelsey put on an angry face while pulling the lamp.

Kelsey looked over Aladdin's shoulder to see Abu after a ruby jewel.

"Uh- Al, you might want to check your monkey friend!"

"Like I'm falling for that!" Aladdin kicked her in the leg. "OW!" Kelsey cried letting go of the lamp then holding her leg.

"AHA!" then Aladdin looked at Abu; his eyes grew wide with fear, "ABU NOOOO!" But it was too late he grabbed the ruby jewel from the statue's hands. "INFIDELS" the tiger said. Abu said, "Uh oh."

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" the tiger said. Abu put the jewel back, but it was too late the jewel and the statue melted. Then the tiger said "NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" The pedestal burst into flames, "Come on let's get out of here!" Kelsey cried. Suddenly the stairs turned into a slide, Kelsey and Aladdin screamed about to fall into the lava! Kelsey opened her eyes to see her, Jiminy, and Aladdin flying the magic carpet. She looked down, then she shrieked and put her arms around Aladdin, "I HATE HEIGHTS!" she cried.

"Hold on!" Aladdin cried. Abu was in the stepping stones, each stone burst into flames. "ABU!" Aladdin cried. Kelsey grabbed Abu. "Abu, are you ok?"

Abu nodded and jumped on Aladdin shoulders, "ABU! Abu this no time to panic!" they saw a wall with no ground. "Now it's the time to panic!" Jiminy begins to hold on to Kelsey's jacket.

Everyone screamed while carpet did loop de loop through the treasure. Once they passed the treasure, the lava melted the gold. "There goes my plans for being rich," Kelsey said.

A huge rock pinned carpet to the ground, along with Kelsey and Jiminy, while Aladdin and Abu held on to the entrance.

"Help me up!" Aladdin cried.

"Throw me the lamp!" Jafar disguised as an old man said.

"I can't hold on! Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!" Jafar cried holding his hand out.

"No, Aladdin Don't!" Kelsey cried, but it was too late, Aladdin gave the lamp to Jafar.

Jafar made an evil laughed, "YES AT LAST!" then Jafar grabbed Aladdin's arm.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked.

"Giving you your reward!" he held a dagger about to stab Aladdin, "Your eternal reward."

Aladdin was speechless; he realized Kelsey was right about that guy.

Abu came to the rescue and bite Jaffa's arm that was holding the knife. He screamed in pain, and let go of Aladdin, then he and Abu fell.

The Cave of Wonders turned back to sand. Meanwhile, Jafar was happy, "It's mine! It's all mine!" he reached to his pockets he felt nothing, "Where is it? No! NO!"

**Back inside the Cave of Wonders**

"Is everyone alright?" Jiminy asked, everyone groaned.

"I think so; the landing I had was soft and comfortable."

"Al, GET OFF ME! Kelsey cried in pain.

"Oh sorry!" Aladdin got off of Kelsey.

"Well, guys, we are officially trapped!" Jiminy said.

"That two-face son of a jackal!" Aladdin said shaking his fist.

"I guess now is a good time to say I told you so!" Kelsey said. Jiminy gave Kelsey a mean look.

"What! I should say it."

"Your right about that guy, I'm sorry, and thanks to me he now has the lamp," Aladdin had his face down.

Abu smirked and got out the lamp. "You hairy little thief!" Aladdin said. Kelsey took the lamp from Abu and rubbed the lamp, and then the lamp sprayed smoke and fireworks then the genie woke up.

"OY! Ten thousand years can give you such a crick on the neck!" Genie said, "Hang on a sec." said when he hung Kelsey and Aladdin on the wall. He turned his head all around "It feels good to be out of there! Hi it's nice to back ladies and gentlemen! Hi, where you from what's your name" pointing the microphone at Kelsey.

"Kelsey" she said. "Kelsey, Hello Kelsey, so nice to have you on the show! Can I call you Kel-? Or maybe just –sey, or how about Kessie! Sounds like here girl!" then he turned into a dog.

"I must hit my head harder than I thought," Aladdin said.

"Do you smoke mind if I do?" Genie laughed, Abu was freaking out "Hey sorry Chico I hope I didn't seize the fur. Yo rug man! Haven't seen you in a few millennia's! Give me some tassel hey yoyo! He said giving carpet a handshake. "Whoa you're a lot smaller than my last master! Either that or I'm getting bigger look at me from the side! Do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute she's your master?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right he can be taught!" Genie said giving Aladdin a diploma and a graduation cap.

"What do wish from me?" He turned into a muscular man "A body impressive" then turned into a container, "A long container; Then he held a dummy whose words they can't understand he said, "But never duplicate Genie of the lamp!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wish fulfillments?" Aladdin asked.

"Three wishes to be exact and ixnay on the wish for more wishes! That's it Uno, Dos, Tres; no substitutions or refunds! " Genie said.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Aladdin muttered to Abu.

"Kid, I don't think you quite realize what your friend gotten, and let's try to aluminate the possibility!" Genie then begins to sing

_Friend like Me_

_Well Ali-Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, But master you in luck cause up your sleeves; you got magic that never fails You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp you got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say_

_Master Kelsey, mam. What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order jot it down you ain't never had a friend like me!_

_Your life is your restraunt, And I'm your maître d' C'mon whisper what is you want You never had a friend like me_

_Yes, mam, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss the king the shah Say what you wish it's yours! True dish! How about a little Baklava Have some of column A, try all of column B I'm in the mood so help me dude, you ain't never had a friend like me_

_(Music) Oh my! (Music) No no! (Music) ah ah ah!_

_Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well looky here, Can your friends go Abracadabra; let err rip and then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack, jaw, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers,_

_You got me bona fide, certified, You got a genie for your chare d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out, So watch-a wish I really want to know You got a list, that's three miles long, no doubt All you gotta do is rub like so- and oh_

_Master Kelsey, mam, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me… (Everyone is dancing to the music with raining gold)_

You ain't never had a friend like me (Music stopped everything disappear except an applause sign)

Everyone applause, "So you're going to grant her any three wishes she wants right?" Aladdin asked.

"Almost, I know the rules like, 1. He can't kill anybody!" Kelsey said when Genie pretends to cut his head "So don't ask," Genie said.

"Rule 2. He can't make people fall in love with anyone else," Kelsey said while Genie kissed Aladdin and pinching his cheeks.

"Rule 3. He can't bring people back from the dead," Kelsey said. Genie turned into a zombie "It's not a pretty picture I don't like doing it!" he said.

"Man, I should be the one with the lamp!" Aladdin said. Kelsey felt badly for him, it did belong to him anyway, and Jiminy warned her about meddling other people's stories.

"I'll make a deal with you, Al! After I use my wishes I will give you the lamp, deal?" Kelsey reached out her hand for a handshake. Aladdin thought about it one minute; then he shook her hand. "Deal!" Aladdin said, "So were you really going to wish to find your sister?" He asked.

"Yes, Al, I would never lie to you!"

Aladdin started to feel guilty about kicking her leg, and almost let Jafar get the lamp.

"Kelsey, I'm sorry I kicked your leg," Aladdin apologized with his hand rubbing behind his neck.

"It's ok! I'm just glad we're friends!" then Aladdin laughed a little, "We are friends right?" Kelsey asked_._

Aladdin stopped laughing thinking she's serious about him and her friends. To tell you the truth Abu is the only friend he got. "Oh! Yeah of course we're friends!" Aladdin said immediately.

"Ok, Genie, I wish we can go where my sister is!" Then immediately Genie made a portal. "We're coming with you!" Aladdin said, Kelsey was surprised.

"You're coming with us!" Jiminy asked.

"Well, yeah, did you think we want to be trapped in this cave?" Aladdin said.

"No!" Kelsey said acting so surprise. "Oh, do you mind if we come along?" Aladdin said.

"Absolutely not!" Kelsey said quickly, "Alright! Come on Abu let's go!" Aladdin said.

Then carpet turned around thinking, "It's been nice knowing you.

"Hey, carpet, don't go! We want you to come with us too!" Kelsey cried.

Then carpet turned back around happy, and then he flew around.

"Alright let's go!" Genie said; they stepped through the portal to another world.


	8. Under the sea

Chapter 8 Under the Sea

**Setting: Coral reef **

After, Kailey and Ariel finished talking about the human life; they went to the coral reef. "Hmm… He loves me?" Ariel was picking sea flowers, "He loves me, not. He loves me! Oh, I knew it."

"So, who is he?" Kailey asked. "I met this prince; he's very handsome and wonderful! I got to see him again! TONIGHT!" Ariel was swimming around, and she was very excited. She can't get the prince out of her mind.

"Ariel, will you swim out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Sebastian said.

He knew about Ariel's secret about wanting to be a human, but Ariel begged Sebastian not to tell her father. He didn't...so far.

"Now here is your home!" Sebastian said; then music started, and he began singing.

_Under the Sea_

_Ariel listen to me the human world is a mess _

_Life under the sea is better than up there! _

_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. _

_You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake. _

_Just look at the world around you right here in the ocean floor. _

_Such wonderful things around you _

_What more is you looking for? _

_Under the sea, under the sea! Darling its better _

_Down where its wetter _

_Take it from me. _

_Up on the shore they work all day _

_Out on the sun they slave away _

_While we devoting' Full time to floating' Under the sea!_

_(Everyone was dancing including Kailey and Ariel)_

_Down here all the fishes happy! _

_As off through the waves they roll. _

_The fish on the land ain't happy _

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl. _

_But fish in the bowl is lucky _

_They in for a worser fate. _

_One day when the boss gets hungry. _

_Guess who's goin' to be on the plate? _

_Whoa! Under the sea, under the sea! _

_Nobody beat us. Fry us and eat us in fricassee. _

_We what the land folks love to cook. _

_Under the sea we're off the hook _

_We got no troubles. _

_Life is the bubbles! _

_Under the sea, under the sea. _

_Since life is sweet here. _

_We got the beat here , naturally _

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray _

_They get the urge 'n' start to play _

_We got the spirit _

_You got hear it _

_Under the sea!_

_The newt play the flute _

_The carp play the harp _

_The plaice play the bass _

_And they sound in' sharp _

_The bass play brass _

_The chub play the tub _

_The fluke play is the duke of souls. _

_(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play _

_The lings on the strings _

_The trout rock in' out _

_The blackfish she sings, _

_The smelt and the sprat _

_They know where it's at _

_An' oh that blowfish blow._

_(Music)_

Meanwhile during the song a portal appeared Kelsey, Jiminy, Aladdin, Abu, carpet, and Genie came out. Kelsey, Aladdin, and Abu were holding their breaths. Kelsey was telling Genie, "I wish we can breathe underwater!"

Then Genie snapped his fingers; and everyone exhale with relief.

"Master, you little genius!" Genie said.

Kelsey said, "Well I'm not going to wish that you save our lives. I mean that would be a waste, and I always want to breathe underwater. I'm on a swim team for crying out loud."

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Jiminy has his hand behind his ear. They were hearing music.

"Let's find out!" Aladdin said. Everyone swam towards the music.

_(Music)_

_Yeah, under the sea, under the sea! _

_When the sardine begin the beguine _

_It's music to me _

_What do they got? _

_A lot of sand _

_We got a hot crustacean band _

_Each little clam here _

_Know how to jam here _

_Under the sea! _

_Each little slug here _

_Cut tin a rug here _

_Under the sea _

_Under the sea! _

_Each little snail here… _

_Know how to wail here _

_That's why it's hotter _

_Under the water _

_Ya we in luck here _

_Down in the muck here _

_Under the sea…_

"Ariel?" Sebastian realize that she was gone, also Flounder, and Kailey.

"Excuse me? Sorry coming through," Kelsey was trying to get through the crowd. Sebastian turned around and saw Kelsey and her friends then gasped.

"Humans everyone run!" Sebastian cried.

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives, Sebastian tried to run, but was grabbed by Kelsey. "Please don't eat me, I'm just de crab!" Sebastian begged her.

"Relax, Sebastian, I'm not going to eat you!" Kelsey cried.

"But you're a human… Wait a minute you're a human! How are you breathing underwater?"

"Long story," Kelsey said.

"Not really, Master, you just wished to breathe underwater," Genie said.

"Okay, it's a short story that's not important. Look have you seen my sister, Kailey? She's 4ft tall, dark blonde shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes."

"I never seen the Kailey you're describing, but I did seen a Kailey with Ariel, she's a blue-green fish."

Kelsey's eyes widen, "Does this blue-green fish have braces on her teeth?"

"She does have something on her teeth it sorta metal-like with the colors of blue and yellow."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY SISTER IS A FISH?!"

"Now Kelsey, calm down, we don't know if it's Kailey for sure," Aladdin said trying to calm her down.

"THINK ABOUT IT, AL! I WISHED WE WERE IN KAILEY'S LOCATION, AND WE'RE UNDERWATER! AND SEBASTIAN SAYS THERE IS ANOTHER KAILEY ON THIS LOCATION with the same color braces! I DON'T THINK IT'S A COINCIDENCE, AL!" Kelsey screamed in panic. "OMG! What am I going to tell my parents? That they have a fish for a daughter. How is she going to compete?"

"You can put her in a fish race," Genie suggested, but Kelsey doesn't want that.

Aladdin gave Kelsey an everything-is-going-be-ok-hug. After a few minutes, Kelsey finally calmed down. She turned her attention to Sebastian. "Okay! I'm fine. I'm good! ... So do you know where she is?"

"I don't know right now. She was with Ariel at the time."

"Do you know where Ariel could've gone?" Aladdin asked.

"Sometimes outside of the palace, and other times in her grotto."

"Could you, please, take us there, Sebastian?" Jiminy asked.

"I want to say no, but as my duty in the kingdom I help others so… Alright," Sebastian sighes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kelsey cried. She was now giving Sebastian a kiss. Sebastian touched his cheek, and smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!" He cried.

**Setting: Middle of an ocean**

They went outside the kingdom looking for Kailey and Ariel. They found nothing, "Don't worry Master we'll find her," Genie said while patting Kelsey's shoulder.

"You know, Genie, You should call me Kelsey instead of master. After all, we are friends."

"Alright Mas- I mean… Kelsey." Genie never called his master by their first name before.

While they were searching for them, Abu made monkey noises then pointing at something. "What is it Abu?" Aladdin asked. Abu pointed two small fishes over there.

"Well done Abu! Maybe, we can ask them if they have seen Ariel and Kailey," Kelsey said.

Kelsey and the gang went across the ocean, and saw two familiar fishes swimming around. "Excuse me; we would like to ask you something?" Kelsey asked.

"Hey look, Marlin, a human! Hi human!" Dory was waving.

"Dory, don't go near them! They will eat us!" Marlin is pulling Dory away from them.

"No, we're not going to eat you, guys. We just want to ask you something!" Kelsey said, "Wait a minute, I know who you guys are! You are Marlin and Dory!"

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Dory asked.

"Not important! Look, have you guys seen my sister, she's right now a blue green fish with metal braces on her teeth?"

"Ah, she's looking for someone too!" Dory said.

"I'm looking for my son," Marlin said, "And, no, I don't know where your sister is."

"I'm sorry to hear that Marlin," Kelsey said. Marlin sighed, "It is ok, now if you excuse me; I need to find my son."

Kelsey sighed also, "Come on guys let's go find my sister." Kelsey and Marlin turned around and met an unexpected surprise.

**A/N: What did you think? What is the unexpected surprise? One way to find out! Keep reading and please review! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	9. Finding Kailey and Ariel

Chapter 9 Finding Kailey and Ariel

**Setting: Ocean outside the kingdom**

Kelsey and Marlin turned around and saw a familiar shark.

"Hello," he said with a toothy smile.

"Well Hi!" Dory said.

Everyone except Dory were freaking out.

"I'm Bruce! So, I understand, why trust a shark right." Bruce turned around and showed them his huge, pointy teeth, and laughed so hard.

Kelsey knew who Bruce is, and she also knew he was on a fish-free diet. But the reason she was freaking out, because she was afraid that he would eat humans.

"He has teeth HUGE teeth!" Aladdin whispered. Sebastian shushed Aladdin.

"I was wondering, if you guys want to have… a little get together?" Bruce asked.

"You mean like a party?" Dory asked.

"Yeah, right a party," Bruce said.

"I love parties! That sounds like fun!" Dory said.

Kelsey tried to get her friends out of it by being polite as possible. "You know what? Parties are great, but we don't have time so would you excuse us." Just when Kelsey and her friends were about to leave; Bruce's fin was in their way.

"I insist, mate."

"You see Bruce, we would go to this **party**, but we don't have time," Kelsey tried to persuade Bruce.

"Come on now mate, you don't want get off the wrong fin with Bruce, huh mate?" Kelsey was thinking to herself that he surprisingly hadn't eaten her yet, and she didn't want to get Bruce mad.

"No! Of course not!" Kelsey said quickly.

"Well then let's go," Bruce said.

"Uh - ok" Kelsey said nervously. So, Bruce took them to the "party_?"_

**Setting: Submarine**

"Kelsey, what are we going to do?" Genie whispered.

"Okay first off 'Act cool'. Second 'Don't look at them in the eye' they will smell fear. Lastly, never under any circumstances 'Never beg for your life," Kelsey whispered to them.

"But I want to leave," Sebastian whispered.

"Let's face it they're not going to let us go."

"Kelsey is right, act cool, and you'll be fine," Aladdin said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing- we were just talking about- how- excited we are for the party! Right guys?" Kelsey said.

Everyone nodded nervously.

"Hey look balloons it is a party!" Dory pointed at the spiking-looking balloons.

"Aye, mind your distance though. Those balloons can get a little touchy. You don't want them to pop," Bruce said with concern.

Then they saw a submarine, where they met Bruce's friends.

"Anchor, Chump!" Bruce cried.

"There you are Bruce! Finally!" Anchor cried.

"We got company!"

"Well it's about time, mate!"

"We already gone through the snakes, and I'm still starving!" Chump said.

"Come on let's get this over with!" Anchor had his mouth open. Marlin closed his eyes.

Then a bell ring, Marlin opened his eyes, they hadn't been eaten yet. Bruce was standing behind a sink, "Right then, the meeting has officially come to order let us all say the pledge."

Everyone raised their fins, paws, and hands except for Kelsey and Aladdin. Genie elbowed them. They rolled their eyes, and raised their hands as well.

The three sharks said together, "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I want to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends not food."

Sebastian was nervous. He doesn't believe that a shark with huge, pointy teeth can go on a fish-free diet.

"What about humans?" Kelsey muttered to Aladdin.

"Except for stinky dolphins!" Anchor said.

"Dolphins! Yeah! They think they're so cute (Imitating a dolphin) Hey, look at me! I'm a flipping little dolphin! Let me flip for you!"

Everyone laughed at Chump's comment.

"Alright then, today's meeting is step 5: Bring a fish friend. Now do you all have your friends?" Bruce asked.

"Got mine!" Anchor said as he was showing them his small, scared, yellow friend.

"Hey there!" Dory said as she was waving to the fish.

"Oh, poor little guy," Sebastian whispered.

"How about you, Chump?" Bruce asked Chump.

"Oh-I-um-I seemed to misplace my- friend," Chump said with a fish bone stuck on his teeth. Everyone moved away from Chump. The yellow fish escaped the submarine.

"It's alright Chump! You can take some of my friends!" Bruce said.

"Oh thanks mate! Little chumps for Chump, Aye?" Chump took Marlin and Sebastian as _friends_.

Bruce said, "I'll start the testimonies! Hello, my name is Bruce."

"Hello Bruce," Anchor and Chump said dully.

"It has been three weeks since my last fish. On my honor, or I'll chop my head made into soup." Everyone applauded to Bruce's testimony.

"You're an inspiration to all of us!" Chump cried.

"Alright who's next? How about you Miss, with the long hair?" Bruce addressed to Kelsey.

"Me?! Oh no you see I'm not good at public speaking!" Kelsey hated public speaking. The last time she made a speech was back at 6th grade. She signed up for the debate team, when she was about to talk, but when she saw thousands of people staring at her, she fainted. After that she promised to never speak in big crowds or to thousands of people again.

"Oh come on, mate! It will only take thirty seconds," Anchor said.

Kelsey didn't want to get Bruce and the sharks mad; so she had no choice.

"Okay," Kelsey said walking nervously toward Bruce's spot. "Hi! I'm Kelsey."

"Hello Kelsey!" everyone said with a smile.

"Well it's been…" Kelsey paused and whispered to herself and counting with her fingers, "Let's see today is the 4th so 1, 2, 3... IT has been 4 months since my last fish."

Everyone stared for one moment then applauded. "Well done mate!" Bruce said.

"Thank you!" Kelsey said with relief. "Oh my gosh I didn't faint! Hallelujah!" she muttered to herself.

"Alright who's up?" Bruce asked.

Aladdin raised his hand.

"Alright lad you're up," Bruce said to Aladdin. Aladdin took Kelsey's spot then said, "Hey, my name is Aladdin, but my friends call me Al."

"Hello Al!" everyone said.

"Well, it has been a year since my last fish," Aladdin said. Everyone applauded louder than Kelsey's testimony.

"Show off," she muttered to herself. Jiminy heard her, and gave her a be-a-good-sport look. "Very impressive, Al," Kelsey said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Kelsey," Aladdin said proudly.

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"All right who's next? How about you 'Blue Goof' would you like to share your testimony?" Bruce asked Genie.

"UH… sure," Genie poof up and took Aladdin's spot.

"I'm Genie of the lamp!" Genie said dramatically with fireworks behind him.

"OOH pretty," Dory said with her eyes sparkling.

"Hello Genie," everyone said.

"It has been 10,000 years since my last meal," Genie said.

Everyone's eyes were wide, and their mouths dropped except for Kelsey's. She rolled her eyes. Everyone applauded along with Jiminy's whistle.

"Oh My! That is impressive!" Anchor said.

"Alright who's next?" Bruce asked.

"Oh pick me pick me!" Dory cried with her fin up in the air.

"Yes, the little one in the front!" Bruce pointed to Dory.

"Woo!" Dory cried then she took Genie's spot.

"Hi, I'm Dory!" Dory said.

"Hello Dory!" everyone said.

"And I well… I don't think I've ever eaten a fish," Dory said.

Everyone applauded.

"My! That is incredible!" Chump said.

"Phew, I'm glad I got that out of my chest," Dory said.

"Alright! Anyone else? Hello, how about you mate? What's your problem?" Bruce said to Marlin.

"Me? I don't - I don't have a problem!" Marlin said.

"Oh, Okay. DENIAL!" the three sharks said together. Then Bruce hit Marlin with his fin, and Marlin landed on Dory's spot.

"Start with your name," Bruce said.

Marlin was nervous. "Okay - Uh - Hello - my name is Marlin. I'm a clownfish -"

Chump interrupted him, "A clownfish! Really?"

"Go on tell us a joke!" Bruce said.

"Oh, I love jokes!" Chump said.

"I hate jokes!" Kelsey said.

"Me, too!" Sebastian said. Abu made monkey noises agreeing.

"Well, I actually I do know one that's pretty good." Marlin began the joke, "There was this mollusk. He walks up to this sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke everyone talks. So the sea mollusk asked the sea cucumber…" Marlin saw a pair of goggles then imagined his son with some diver. "Nemo!" Marlin cried then he swam towards the goggles.

"Nemo! Ha ha ha! Wait I don't get it?" Chump said.

"The clownfish isn't funny," Bruce said.

"No! No! No! He's my son! He was taking by some divers!" Marlin said.

"I know," Kelsey said.

"You knew!" Aladdin cried.

"Of course I knew! I'm from the real world," Kelsey said.

"You're from the real world!" Aladdin exclaimed. Kelsey covered Aladdin's mouth.

"We'll talk about this later, ok?" Kelsey said. Aladdin nodded. Kelsey looked up and saw Marlin and Dory fought over the goggles; then Marlin gave Dory a nosebleed.

"Uh No! Let's get out of here!" Kelsey cried then grabbed Aladdin's hand and started to swim away.

"Why? Dory just have a nosebleed, big deal?" Sebastian asked.

Bruce smelled the blood then said, "It's good!"

Anchor and Chump grabbed Bruce and told them to run. Aladdin whistled for carpet then they started running for their lives.

Bruce was hungry! He chased them inside the submarine. "This isn't good!" Aladdin cried.

Carpet ran into a wall. Everyone collapsed and scattered. "Here's Brucey!" Bruce was coming for them. Kelsey grabbed a piece of driftwood and hit Bruce in the mouth. He screamed in pain. "SWIM AWAY!" Marlin cried.

"Just keep swimming just keep swimming!" Dory sang.

"Dory, this is no time for a musical!" Kelsey cried. Everyone ran to the end of the submarine.

"There's no way out! There's got to be a way out," Marlin looked around to find a way out.

"Hey look, here's something es-cap-e," Dory read a wheel. "I wonder what that means it's funny it spelled just like the word escape."

Aladdin turned the wheel, and it opened another room. The safe room.

"Everyone run!" Sebastian cried.

"Wait, you can read," Marlin asked Dory.

"I can read? That's right I can read!"

"Well, here read this now!" Marlin gave Dory the goggles. They heard pounding. "NO TIME!" Aladdin cried. "OPEN UP I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Bruce cried.

"Do something!" Sebastian said.

"Like what!" Kelsey asked.

"Say I wish to get rid of Bruce!" Jiminy said.

"What! But-I-I don't want to!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"You have to Kelsey! He's coming!" Genie said.

"Fine, I wish-"

Aladdin interrupted her, "No! Wait I have a plan!"

Then Bruce broke down the door and said, "Here's Brucey!"

"You can't catch us, you big loser!" Aladdin said.

"I'm coming for you, mate!" Bruce said. Aladdin threw a glass bottle at him; then ran towards a safe room. He was trapped! "Say good night, Al!" Bruce said. Then Aladdin poof and disappeared! How did that happen? He was not Aladdin he's Genie!

"Got ya!" Genie said.

Then Kelsey and Aladdin slammed the safe and locked it. Bruce tried to get by hitting the safe door, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Good plan Al!" Kelsey patted Al's shoulder.

"Al, you little genius!" Genie messed up his hair.

"Glad that's over; now let's get out of here!" Sebastian said.

"I couldn't agree more! Let's go Dory!" Marlin said.

"Does that mean the party's over?" Dory was having a good time at Bruce's party. Everyone left except for Kelsey, she saw Bruce's lost tooth it was black but at the pointy end it's white. She picked it up, and put it in her pocket; and then she joined the others.

"THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!" Sebastian said.

"You said it. Do you guys think he was chasing us on purpose, and lie to us about this 'fish-free' diet?" Jiminy asked.

"No, he is by far a friendly shark; but don't have a nosebleed in front of him then he will become insane," Kelsey said.

"Lesson learn," Aladdin said.

"Hey, Marlin, good luck finding your son!" Kelsey said.

"You too, Kelsey!" Marlin said. Everyone went their separate ways, Marlin and Dory went one way; Kelsey and her friends went another, "So I guess Kailey and Ariel aren't here," Jiminy said.

"Unfortunately, no," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, have you told King Triton about Ariel's secret yet?" Kelsey said.

"No! What secret?" Sebastian was looking nervous.

"Good, so they might be in her grotto. Could you take us to her grotto?" Kelsey asked Sebastian.

"The truth is I've never been here outside far away from Alantica before."

"You mean to tell us that you are the king's advisor; but you never know these waters?" Genie asked.

"Well, I-I," He sighs, "Yes." Kelsey faced palm, "Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to get back?!"

"Well, I guess we'll find it on our own," Aladdin said.

"Why not ask for directions?" Kelsey suggested there was a pause then everybody started laughing. "What-what is so funny?"

Genie says, "That's a good one, Kelsey, for a second there we thought you were serious."

"I am!" then there's was an awkward silence.

Abu made monkey noises. "What is it, Abu?" Aladdin asks. Abu pointed at a school of fish. "I officially love you, Abu!" Kelsey swam towards the school, "Excuse me!"

The fish turned to Kelsey, "Yes."

"Um-my friends and I need to go to Alantica; so do you guys know how to get there?"

"Kelsey, they're not going to know. We are very far away from the kingdom!" Sebastian said.

"Are you kidding? Alantica? We know how to get there."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, you first go," they made an arrow pointing right, "that direction. That will lead you to the EAC."

"What's EAC stand for?" Aladdin asked.

The school and Kelsey said at the same time, "East Austrillian Current!"

"Anyway, after that ride you turn," they made a left arrow, "left, and that will get you to Atlantica in at least five minutes."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey don't mention it."

"Oh guys, one more thing. Don't you think it's wrong to ask for directions?" the gang's eyes grew wide at Kelsey's question.

"No, of course not, a lot people need help once in a while."

Kelsey smirked at the gang, "I told you!" They rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, we got go so let's go!" Sebastian said.

"Alrighty, but guys, next time listen to the lady; because most of the time they're always right."

"I love you, guys!" Kelsey cried.

"We like you too!"

After the gang left, they follow the directions, and went to the EAC.

**Setting: EAC**

Everyone was screaming because of the fast current they're not prepared for. After that it slowed down. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kelsey cried.

"I SHOULD RIDE HERE MORE!" Aladdin said. "No, it was not awesome!" Sebastian said, "That ride almost killed us!"

"Oh lighten up, crab man," Genie was imitating a surf dude, "If Crush says it's safe. It's safe."

"Says to someone, who says dude all the time!"

Crush came into the picture," Yo, dude, you're cramping my style. Relax, and enjoy the view!"

"Do you know when we're close to Atlantica?" Jiminy asked. Then they speed up again. "There's your answer, dude, this is it!"

"Really?"

"Okay first find your exit buddy." The gang locked arms. "Do you have your exit buddy?"

"We do!" Aladdin said.

"Okay Squirt will give you a proper exiting technique."

Cute little Squirt came in, "Good afternoon, we're going to a great jump today!"

Kelsey is thinking _aw, he is so adorable_; like she wanted to take him home.

"Okay first crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall. There's a screaming bottom curve so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it, punch it!"

"Look I don't understand what you're saying," Sebastian said, "What's the first thing we do aga-"

Crush interrupted, "Okay dudes, Go! Go! Go!" Squirt pushed them forward. They went out of current, and started spinning around. They don't know where they are, but they don't care; all the did was lock arms and scream. They went sideways, loop de loop, and upside down. Then they slow down and went outside the current. They were laughing and catching their breaths.

"That was awesome!" Aladdin cried; Abu was clinging to Aladdin with his eyes shut.

"Sweet!" Genie cried. "Totally!" Kelsey said. "See ya later, dude!" it was Crush, and he left. Sebastian was smiling.

"Yo, crab man!" Genie said.

Sebastian stopped smiling, "Well, that was something; now let's go."

"Uh-uh! You were smiling!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Aladdin said, "C'mon Sebastian, don't deny it! You had fun!"

"No, I did not. Look, let's go to Atlantica, before Ariel leaves her grotto." Everyone rolled their eyes thinking _uh-huh sure you didn't_. Now they continued their journey to find Alantica, to find Ariel and Kailey.

**A/N: How about that? I actually love this chapter it has Bruce and Crush. Anyway please review and keep reading. Disclaimer read chapter1 'How it all started'**


	10. How to get rid of a sea witch?

Chapter 10 How to get rid of a sea witch?

**Setting: Ariel's grotto**

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what it is?" Ariel asked Flounder. Ariel, Kailey, and Flounder left the coral reef to go to Ariel's grotto; because Flounder have something to show Ariel.

"Because, it's a surprise!"

They saw a statue of Eric, and Ariel was star struck.

"Oh, Flounder, you're the best! It looks just like him, he even have his eyes!" Ariel now pretended she was talking to the prince, "What's that? You want me to be with you! It's all so-so sudden!" Ariel giggled.

"Kailey, are you in here?" a voice said.

"Kelsey?" Kailey whispered to herself. She was excited to see her again; but then remembered that she was a fish. "Ariel, you got to hide me!"

"Why?"

"My sister doesn't know I'm a fish that's why!"

"What are you talking about?" Ariel was now confused. Kailey swam away and hide; just when Kelsey and her friends show up.

"Oh my gosh, Humans!" Ariel said excitedly.

"Pardon me miss, but are you Ariel?" Jiminy asked, "Because if you are let me just say how beautiful you are, your majesty!" Jiminy kissed her hand.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Ariel, have you seen my sister, Kailey? I know you've been hanging out with her."

"Uh…no, we haven't seen her," Flounder sounded suspiciously with his eyes in an opposite direction. Kelsey looks at the same direction Flounder was looking at, and then saw books with a tail sticking out at the end.

"Flounder, you are a terrible liar! Look Kailey, I see you, come on out; I know you're a fish so if you come out and tell me what happen, I will understand."

"You promise you want yell at me!" Kailey was still hiding in the books.

Kelsey sighed, "I promise! I'm a woman of my word."

Kailey came out of the books, showing her appearance as a fish. Kelsey gasped.

"Please don't yell!" Kailey was covering her ears.

"Would you, guys, excuse me for a moment? Thank you," Kelsey went outside the grotto and screamed BLOODY MURDER! After all that screaming, she came back inside the grotto. "How did this happen?" Kelsey said calmly as possible.

"How are you breathing underwater?" Kailey asked.

"Don't try my patience, Kailey! You know I don't have patience. How did this happen?" Kelsey was about to lose it again.

Kailey explained the situation as quickly as possible, "Well… I drank a bottle that said 'Drink Me' then I turned into a cartoon and shrunk. I rode the bottle as my boat; I fell in, and got stepped on by some stupid animals, that were singing the-getting-dry song!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone cried.

"I am! I am! Well, after a huge wave, I almost drowned. Then Ursula turned me into a fish -"

"Wait, so you were a human and you didn't tell me!" Ariel felt betrayed.

"Ursula did this to you?!" Kelsey was about to yell, but held it in.

"Who's Ursula?" Aladdin asked.

"Ursula is the most dangerous sea witch in this Kingdom!" Sebastian cried.

"Anyway," Kailey continued, "I told her to change me back, but she wants me to steal King's Triton's triton in exchange for my body!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What does the triton do, exactly?" Aladdin asked.

"It's the most powerful object that controls the kingdom and the seas!" Flounder cried.

"So, Ursula made you get the triton in exchange for your human body?" Jiminy asked.

"So, you use me to get the triton?" Ariel was hurt.

"No! Of course not! I would never do that, Ariel! I wasn't planning on doing it! I SWEAR!" Kailey cried.

"Oh, Kailey, have you seen the movies?" Kelsey asked, "Do you know what happens when you make deals with villains, it will always go wrong? C'mon, Kailey, you know better than that!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

Kelsey grabbed Kailey's hand-uh-fin then asked Ariel, "Okay, Ariel, where's Ursula's grotto?"

"You're not thinking about going there are you?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"We have to! She's the only one to change her back. Look, as much as I don't want to, Kailey got me into this mess, so I have the one to clean it up like always." Kelsey gave Kailey a mean look.

"Not always!" Kailey protested.

Kelsey turned her attention back to Ariel, "So Ariel, do you know?"

"I can take you to her."

"You would?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes."

"But Ariel, she is mean and evil!" Flounder was trying to talk her out of it.

"But Flounder, It's either that or tell daddy."

Flounder didn't answer.

"And besides, Kailey is our friend! She needs our help."

"So, you are not mad at me?" Kailey was hoping that Ariel would forgive her.

"I am mad, that you didn't tell me that you were a human. But you are my friend."

"Thank you, Ariel!" Kailey smiled at her.

"Alright, Ariel, enough talking, and take us to her!" Kelsey demanded.

They're on their way to Ursula, and they are not looking forward to meeting her.

**Setting: Ursula's grotto**

They made it to Ursula's Grotto. Inside the grotto was nothing but darkness and purple, and being surrounded by polyps. One polyp grabbed Ariel's wrist, she tried to get free, and then Jiminy hit the polyp with his umbrella.

"Thank you!" Ariel said.

Jiminy blushed, "It was nothing."

"Are you sure Ursula will help?" Aladdin asked Kelsey.

"First of all I don't want help, I want a refund! Second of all, if I know Ursula she would want something in return!"

"Like the triton!" Kailey said.

"Yeah, like the triton."

"You know Kelsey, you could just wish to turn Kailey back into a human," Genie suggested.

"Yeah, why go to Ursula, when you have one wish left?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm not going to waste it! If Ursula can't help; and things go out of hand, then maybe I will consider."

"Come in my child" A voice echoed off the cave.

"Alright witch! Come out we need to talk!" Kelsey demanded.

Ursula came out of the shadows with a chuckle, "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"You turned my sister into a fish! I want you to turn her back, if you don't mind!"

"So, you are her sister?"

"Yes, her very angry sister...and how did you know about that? Were you spying on me with your crystal ball?"

"I didn't have to. Your sister mentioned you."

Kelsey gave Kailey a mean look, "Please tell me that you didn't drag me into this with your deal."

"No," Kailey answered.

"Good, that's the one thing you did right!" She turned her attention to Ursula, "Look, you want the triton? You can't have it!" Kelsey crossed her arms angrily.

"But it's what I want. If you can't give it to me, then your sister will never have her human body back!"

"LISTEN PURPLE HIPPO, YOU THREATENED MY SISTER; YOU THREATENED ME! SO, IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TURN MY SISTER'S BACK INTO A HUMAN RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO -"

"Threatening won't get you nowhere, child! It's either my way or the highway."

"Okay, why are you sending a 10-year-old to do the job?" Aladdin asked.

Kailey agreed, "Yeah, why couldn't you just sent Kelsey to do the job, she's Ariel's age."

"KAILEY!" Kelsey was really mad at Kailey now.

"That's a splendid idea, my dear! Your sister steals the triton in exchange for your body. Yeah, that works out a lot better," Ursula chuckled.

"Kailey! Why did you do that?!" Kelsey cried in rage.

"Hey, I didn't want to steal it so -"

"Shut your mouth!" Kelsey snapped.

"But -"

"Shut your mouth, Kailey, you dragged me in enough as it is! We don't want to hear any more deals from you!"

"Okay, I'm sorry it's just -"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! I'm not kidding!"

Kailey closed her mouth immediately.

"Kelsey, calm down. This situation won't help if you keep on screaming," Jiminy said.

She sighed, "You're right I'm sorry." Kelsey took a deep breath, "There isn't any other way?"

"Nope, it's either the triton or your sister," Ursula chuckled, "Listen, sweet cakes, I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day it won't cost much… JUST THE TRITON!"

"Please, Ursula, don't sing that song again!" Kailey begged.

"Again? She sings a song before?" Ariel asked.

"Oh yeah," Kailey said.

Kelsey said, "Congrats, Ursula, you got yourself a deal!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I said we'll get a triton for you."

"We are?" Aladdin was speechless to hear what Kelsey just said.

"At last!" Ursula cried, "I knew you're going to change your mind sooner or later!"

"Alright octopus, we will be right back! Kailey, Ariel, Flounder, carpet stay there, you guys come with me!"

They left the grotto.

"Kelsey, if we give Ursula the triton; she will have the power to rule Atlantica!" Sebastian panicked.

"If it's a triton she wants, we will give her one!" Kelsey smirked.

**A half an hour later**

"I can't believe she's actually getting the triton. I HATE YOU, URSULA!" Kailey yelled.

"Hey, I always get what I want, child!" Ursula said while putting on her ruby lipstick.

"I hope daddy doesn't catch them," Ariel said.

"We are back!" Kelsey and her friends arrived with the triton.

"Well it's about time!" Ursula cried.

"It took a distraction and a lot of sneaking!" Aladdin said.

"Yeah! Yeah, hand it over!" Ursula was about to grabbed it, but Kelsey pulled the triton closer to her.

"First, turn my sister back!"

"No, you give me the triton first!"

"If I give you the triton, how do I know if you are going turn my sister back?"

"You don't trust me?"

"No!" Everyone snapped.

"Alright, fine!" Ursula turned Kailey back into a human, but she couldn't breathe.

"Carpet, take Kailey up to shore!" Kailey held on to carpet, and they were gone.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes! You turn my sister back, so I'm going to keep my end of the bargain!" Kelsey handed over the triton to Ursula.

"At last it's mine!" Ursula tested the triton to see if it works, and it did. She laughed so wickedly, "AHA! I NOW HAVE THE POWER TO RULE THE OCEAN!"

"Look, you got what you wanted, now can we go now," Aladdin asked.

"Why, yes of course… as far as you can," Ursula laughed wickedly. Just when everyone was about to leave Ursula's grotto…

"You know I thought she wanted the Hand?" Kelsey muttered to herself.

"Hold it!"

Kelsey smirked then turned around, and then her friends turn around thinking _oh no what now_?

"The hand?"

"You know the Hand of Midas! It's a hand that turns anything or anybody into gold. Anyway I thought you threatened my sister for it, but I guess I'm wrong." Kelsey was about to leave, then Ursula shot nearly an inch from her face with the triton.

"Take me to this Hand of Midas!"

"What if I say no?"

Ursula pointed the triton at her.

"Love the answer!" Kelsey said sarcastically.

"NOW TAKE ME to the Hand of Midas, OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE-"

"Threatening will get you nowhere...Follow me." Everyone followed Kelsey outside the grotto.

Aladdin catch up to Kelsey then whispered, "Kelsey, the Hand of Midas is just a myth."

"We know that, but she doesn't know that. Besides it's a Disney movie anything can happen."

"Stop talking!" Ursula was still pointing the triton at her.

**Setting: Submarine**

"Alright, the Hand of Midas is in that safe," Kelsey walked towards the safe and about to turn the wheel.

"Hold it," Ursula grabbed her with her tentacles, "If you think you are going to get the hand and escape you are sadly mistaken."

"Really?" Kelsey acted so innocent.

"I'll do it." Ursula walked towards the safe with an evil grin. Kelsey pointed the exit to her friends telling them to 'Get out here now!' Everyone left before Ursula opened the safe.

"Hello, Hand of Midas! Come to mama!" She opened the safe then…

"HERE'S BRUCEY!" Bruce still didn't get over that fish scent. Ursula screamed then remembered she had the triton.

"This will teach you not to mess with Ursula!" She was using the triton, but nothing happened.

"What?! How can that be?" She ran for her life letting out a scream. Kelsey and her friends managed to escape the submarine just in time.

"Okay, we need a plan to get the triton back from Ursula!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kelsey asked with a smirk.

"Ursula is going to rule Atlantica!"

"No, she is not."

"How do you know? She has the triton!"

"OH! Are you talking about the triton that King Triton has now?"

"What-What are you talking about?" Flounder was confused.

"I mean the triton Ursula have is FAKE!"

"WHAT!" Ariel, Flounder was shocked and speechless.

"Fake as in not real.

Aladdin said, "Phony

Sebastian said, "Fraud!"

"But it has magic and the glow?" Flounder said.

"Special effects and duplication belongs to Genie of the lamp!"

Everyone applauded, and Genie took a bow.

Genie changed into his tux holding an academy award trophy, with a red curtain and clapping in the background. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"But it has magic!" Ariel was still confused.

"The magic lasts for about five minutes," Genie explained.

"Guys, I always keep my promises," Kelsey said, "I told her that I will give her **a** triton not the triton."

"You little, genius!" Genie cried.

"So, what about the golden hand? Was it really in that safe?" Flounder asked.

"I taught Ursula a lesson. Never mess with Kelsey Armstrong!" Then they heard Ursula screamed BLOODY MURDER; and then they heard an explosion! "WOW! It sounds to me she popped the balloons."

**Setting: Atlantica**

"Thank you for saving Atlantica, Kelsey" Sebastian said.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends!" Kelsey pointed to her friends: Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Jiminy.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Flounder asked.

"I'm sorry, Flounder, I wish I could."

"C'mon, Kelsey, Kailey and carpet are waiting for us on shore," Aladdin said.

"Okay. Goodbye everyone!"

Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian waved, "Goodbye!"

"Kelsey! Wait!"

Kelsey turned around and saw Ariel.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes! Kelsey can give Kailey a message for me?"

Kelsey nodded.

"Okay, can you tell Kailey that I forgive her, and that she is the greatest human friend I have ever met?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Ariel gave Kelsey a hug, "Good luck on your journey, Kelsey!"

"See ya!"

Kelsey, Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Jiminy swam up shore.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. The Hand of Midas is mention in the Aladdin the King of Thieves. It's not exactly my favorite, but I love Robin Williams playing Genie. He is hilarious. Anyway keep reading and please leave a review. If you have any questions P.M me. For those who favorite my book thank you so much. This is my first fanfic so I'm happy you guys are interest. Two more chapters coming very soon...VERY SOON. Disclaimer read Chapter 1.**


	11. Pirates? Oh boy!

Chapter 11 Pirates? Oh boy!

**SETTING: Above water**

Kelsey and her friends went up, and saw Kailey having a magic carpet ride.

"Kelsey! This is way better than the ride they had in Walt Disney World!"

"Glad you are having fun, Kailey! NOW tell carpet to get us out of the water!" Kailey and carpet picked them up and left the ocean.

After five minutes of awkward silence... "So you are from the real world, huh," Aladdin ask Kelsey.

"Yeah, I told you we can talk about it later, didn't I?" Aladdin nodded.

"Okay long story short, we were at home minding our own business until a rainbow hole took us to your world."

"Did you do something before it happened?" Aladdin asked.

"Well I did read an odd piece a paper with words that didn't make sense at all!"

"What did it say?" Genie raised a brow.

"LATER... YENSID... NEP... I-I don't know!" Kelsey wasn't sure what it meant.

Genie gasped.

"What - what's the matter?!"

"You just read a spell, Kelsey!"

"You know about it?" Kailey asked. "Of course I know it! The spell Kelsey read is backwards. It really said:** OPEN DISNEYLAND** PORTAL!"

"That's what it meant!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Kailey asked.

"Easy Kailey, I just wish ourselves to get home!"

"Um… Kelsey, one problem," Genie was nervous telling Kelsey the bad news, because she has a few moments. "You can't wish yourselves back."

Kelsey and Kailey's mouth dropped. Kelsey asked in rage, "What do you mean I can't wish us back?!"

"Magic doesn't work for this situation," Genie explained.

"Why not?!"

"Magic is complicated, I'm sorry." Genie's face is down with disappointment. Sighed Kelsey . "It's not your fault. I can't believe this is happening to me! Now I'll never see my parents nor my friends again, or graduate, or be on a swim team again or get my driver's license!" Kailey interrupted her, "You didn't even get your learner's permit yet!"

Kelsey didn't need Kailey's comment. "OH shut up, Kailey!"

"No, I'm not going to shut up! I'm feeling the same way too! I not going see my softball team again, or see Katelyn once she graduates Harvard, or see my family again!"

Jiminy spoke up, "Okay that's it enough negative talk, you two,! You are going to get out of here! Now, Genie, do you know a way to get out of here?"

"There's one way, all you have to do is find a special portal door, say the spell you read forward; then it will get you a portal to take you home."

"Where's the portal door?" Kelsey asked anxiously.

"You've seen the movies; do you know one place that has nothing, but doors?" Jiminy said.

"MONSTERS INC.!" Kelsey and Kailey said at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kailey said. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Okay all we got to do is go to Monstropolis, and find the portal door. Problem solve! What could go wrong?"

Then suddenly a cannonball came right at them! Luckily it didn't hit them. "What the heck!" Kailey cried. Genie turned into a loaded cannon, "Arrgh! Matey! Ready… Aim…FIRE!"

Genie shot cannon at a pirate ship, then the pirate ship shot another cannon, and hit carpet; then they fell in the water. They came out of the water coughing, gasping, and choking. "Is everyone all right? Don't say anything if you're dead." Kelsey said. Everyone groaned. "Oh thank you, Lord!" They heard footsteps on the ship, and a gasp.

"Uh captain, you might want to see this!" a pirate said.

"Did I kill the bird, Gibbs?"

"I'm afraid not sir; you did killed someones." Another pirate came to see what he shot.

"Oh bugger!"

"Jack Sparrow!" Kelsey recognized that voice.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack looked at them, "Oh good I didn't kill them."

"Of course we're not dead! Now help us out!" Kelsey has just met Jack for five seconds, and she is already mad at him.

The crew grabbed the rope, and helped Kelsey and the others out of the water.

"What's the big idea!?" Aladdin demanded.

"Sorry lad, the captain thought you guys are birds for dinner." Gibbs apologizes.

"Is carpet okay?" Kelsey asked Genie.

"Well there is a hole," Genie held carpet up and there is a big hole on carpet, he wasn't able to fly.

"YOU KILLED CARPET!" Kailey is really mad at Jack just enough to slap him, fortunately she did. _SLAP_. Kelsey is walking towards Jack mad.

"Love, it was an accident," Jack stepped backwards to get away from angry Kelsey.

"Well, your accident killed carpet!" Aladdin was mad at Jack too, and Abu made angry monkey noises. "Can you fix him?"

Genie turned into a knitting woman, "I can, but it would take a while about a week or so." Kelsey, Aladdin, and Abu give Jack a mean look. "I'm going to kill you!" Kelsey is about to hit Jack."Now Kelsey, violence never solves anything!" Jiminy is telling her right from wrong again. "Listen to the cricket, Love!" Jack is hiding his face; and just when Kelsey is about to hit him. He heard her sighed. "You are lucky I have a conscience, Jack!" She put her fist down.

Jack raised a brow, "The cricket's your conscience?"

"Looks like it."

"Kelsey, how are we going to get to Monsters Inc., now?" Kailey asked.

"It's Monstropolis first of all. Second, I have an idea." Kelsey looked at Jack with a smirk.

"Oh no! I've been through a lot to get the Pearl back, and I'm not going to let you guys steal her from me!"

"We are not going to steal it, Jack. We just want a ride." Kelsey said. "No!" Jack turned away crossing his arms.

"You killed carpet!"

"It would be fixed."

"You are SICK!"

"Pirate."

"Can you at least tell us where we are?"

Jack turned around, "You are in The Ocean."

"I can see that, Jack!" Kelsey was about to lose her patience.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Show you a map?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled impatiently.

"Follow me," Jack took them to his quarters, he got a map and showed it to everyone. "This is Disneyland, we are in the ocean." Pointing to a blue area on the map.

"Where's Monstropolis?" Kelsey asked.

"Monstropolis is in Tomorrowland, along with Outer space. You are in the ocean that has Atlantica and Atlantis. We're heading towards Adventureland that has Olympus, the Jungle, Neverland, Pride Rock, and Agrabah."

"That's where I live!" Aladdin cried.

"What's that big yellow thing on Adventureland?" Kailey asks.

"Oh don't get me started with the Incas!" Gibbs said, "That emperor of theirs is annoying!"

"Emperor's New Groove," Kelsey and Kailey said at the same time again. Kailey laughs, "Jinx, you owe me another soda!" Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you, guys, passed Fantasyland, Halloweentown, New Orléans square, England, France, Frontierland, and Asia."

"So all we have to do is pass Adventureland and then we will be in Tomorrowland, right?" Aladdin said.

"Very good, lad." Gibbs said.

"Well once we drop you off on Adventureland -"

Kelsey interrupted Jack, "You are not going with us to Tomorrowland?"

"Why should I?"

"You killed carpet!"

"I told you, love, it would be fixed."

"You owe us, Jack!" Kelsey walked out of Jack's quarters and slammed the door.

"Wow, she has a temper, is she always like that?" Everyone nodded.

"But she is right! You owe us!" Aladdin walked out as well without the slam, and everyone left too.

"Well that went well." Jack put the map in the drawer. "Jack, you always let your conscience be your guide." Jiminy tries to persuade Jack. "I don't have a conscience at all. I told her I will drop them off at Adventureland."

"You are a good man, Jack; you always do what's right even if it's not what you want."

"Why am I talking to you? You are not my conscience!" Jack left his quarters. Outside the quarters, Aladdin tries to calm Kelsey down; then Jack shows up. "Are you still mad at me, love?"

"That's a stupid question, Jack!" Kelsey snapped. "I'm sorry love, but I don't have time to go to Adventureland, I'm on my way to Tortuga."

"Let me guess for RUM!"

"You know me so well."

"Were you curse by Aztec gold, shot Barbosa, and was almost hanged but escaped with the help by Elizabeth and Will?"

"Have you been following me, love?" Jack was creep out that Kelsey knows all about him.

"She's from the real world." Aladdin explained.

"You are from the REAL WORLD!" Jack has his mouth opened.

"Where's Will? Back at Port Royal?" Kelsey asked while closing Jack's mouth.

"He's probably with his girlfriend Elizabeth," Jack shrugged.

"Do you like Elizabeth?" Aladdin asked.

"She's alright."

"I mean do you like her, like her?"

"What?!No! I may have fun being drunk with her on the island, but I don't like her that way!"

"Okay! Whatever you say…" Kailey joined Jack and Kelsey; while Aladdin checks on carpet.

"Jack, are you blushing?" Kailey asked.

"No!" Jack was hiding his face with his hat.

"Sure…" Kelsey said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped. Kelsey and Kailey were laughing quietly.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Kailey asked.

"If it doesn't involve me taking you to Tomorrowland or me liking Elizabeth; then ask away."

"How come you're animated? In the movie you aren't animated." Jack was about to answered; but paused to figure out the answer.

"Land Hold!" a pirate cried.

"Well, I guess we are in Adventureland." Jack stand up and escorts them out.

"Are you sure you can't help us?" Kailey asked trying to convince him one more time.

"I'm sure, little lass." Jack patted Kailey's head; Kailey frowned, she hated when people do that. "It's been nice knowing you… carpet killer," Kelsey is furious at Jack, it's too bad she didn't hit him. "What did you say, love?"

"I think you heard me! YOU ARE A CARPET KILLER!"

"Do we have to have this conversation again?!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm reminding you what you did, you killed carpet, and you didn't do anything about it!"

"I gave you a ride, love, what else do want from me?!"

"You didn't apologize!"

Jack is about to say something, but got nothing to say. "Ha! That's what I thought!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Ungrateful!"

"Carpet Killer!"

"You already said that, love!"

"Immature!"

"Your masscare's running!"

"OH YEAH! You smell like rum! Ever take a shower?"

"Once a month."

She has a gross look on her face. "You're disgusting!"

"Well, you are- you..."

"HA! HA! No comeback I win! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Captain, we are ready to cast off," Gibbs came into the conversation trying to stop things from heating up.

"Goodbye, love, our paths will cross again I'm sure."

"I have a name you know! It's Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong."

"I'll keep that in mind, Kelsey." Jack smiled, tips his hat, and walked away. He walks away thinking out loud, "I hate her."

"Humph. I'm sure you will." She thought out loud, "Carpet killer."

**Setting: the Jungle**

The pirates drop them off in Adventure land; carpet is inside Genie's lamp to get fixed.

"Well, we are in Adventureland," Aladdin said.

"Yeah, where in Adventureland?" Kailey asked.

"According to this map, we are in the Jungle." Kelsey was holding Jack's map. "Where did you get that?" Genie asked.

"Borrowed it from Jack."

"Does Jack know you have the map? Did he give it to you?" Aladdin asked.

"No, but I didn't steal it."

"What do you call it?" Kailey asked.

"Borrow, Kailey. Borrow without permission with every intention of bringing it back." Kelsey smiled sheepishly

"Were you planning on bringing it back?" Genie asked.

"No, I plan on keeping it."

"Then that's stealing!" Aladdin said.

"Look who's talking riff Raff STREET RAT!"

"Hey, I did it to survive!"

"Hey it's a good thing that I borrowed this; then we would've been lost in Disneyland."

"But it's still stealing!" Kailey crossed her arms giving her the mean look.

"Ugh… You sound like Jim!" Kelsey is getting annoyed by them.

"Speaking of Jiminy… Where is he?" Genie asks with worry. Nobody said anything.

"Jim, Where are you?" Kelsey cried. There is no response.

"Kelsey, do you think he's on the Pearl?" Kailey was really worried. Everyone gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! WE FORGOT JIM!" Kelsey cried.

**Setting: Black Pearl 10 minutes later**

"Onward to Tortuga!" Jack said. Gibbs and the crew felt a little guilty leaving them there with a broken flying carpet. Gibbs spoke up, "Uh-captain, not to question your decision or anything, but the crew meaning me as well think that we should… help them." Jack gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "After all you did destroy their ride."

"Is that how you all feel, mates? I did give them a ride to Adventureland. What else can I do? And it's too late to do anything now."

"So what did I miss?" a voice behind the crew said. Jack went through the crew to see who said that; then his eyes grew wide.

"Jack, where's Kelsey?" Jiminy just woke up from a nap! "Cricket! I thought you were with the girl, bug."

"I beg your pardon, I have a name Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket."

"Fine! Jim- Jimmy- whatever your name is! Kelsey and the others left."

Jiminy's eyes grew wide. "What?! When did you drop them off?"

Gibbs got out his pocket watch. "About twelve minutes ago, Jiminy," Gibbs replied.

"What! We have to go back!"

"No! I don't to go! I want to go to Tortuga! And DRINK RUM! LOTS OF RUM!" Jack threw a hissy fit.

"We don't have a choice, Captain," Gibbs said.

"I got one! Bring Jinny with us to Tortuga!"

"It's Jiminy!" Jiminy corrected him.

"Whatever!"

"I don't drink! Drinking hurts the mind and heart!" Gibbs gave Jack a stare to tell him to do the right thing.

Jack finally said, "ALRIGHT…alright, I'll go to Adventureland." The crew cheered, and Jack is surprise, "What are you looking at? Back to your places!" the crew whistles and went back to work.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen to the gang in the jungle. One way to find out keep reading and review. If you have any questions or comments P.M me. Thank you. Disclaimer read chapter 1 'How it all started'**


	12. Trust in me

Chapter 12 Trust in me.

**Setting: Jungle**

Everyone is walking through the Jungle, tired. "Kelsey, I'm tired; can we rest?" Kailey is slowing down trying to catch her breath.

"No, we need to get out of Adventureland."

"But Kelsey, we've walked for hours!" Kailey is whining.

"Good point Kailey; I think we should take a break." Aladdin sat down on a rock. Kelsey looked at them; they've walked for a while. Sighs she, "Okay, I guess we could rest for a minute." Then Kailey heard a growl… "Did you hear that?!" Kailey panicked.

They were listening, but didn't hear anything. "What are you whining about now?" Kelsey is getting annoyed by her sister's complaining. "There's something out there!" Everyone tried to listen, but didn't hear anything. "I'm sure it's just the wind, or a squirrel." Aladdin tries to calm her down.

"No! I heard a growl. Kelsey, do you think it's Sher Khan?" Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Okay Kailey, will it make you feel better if I look around?" Kailey nodded.

"Okay guys, I'll be right back." Kelsey got up.

"Kelsey! You can't go out in the jungle by yourself!"

"Kailey is right let someone go with you!" Aladdin said. "Fine Genie, can go with me." Genie turned into a safari guide, "Alright are you ready to have an adventure? I know I am!"

"How come Genie gets to go, why can't we all go together?" Aladdin asked. "Because Al, if there is something out there I'm not going to risk putting Kailey in danger."

"Why can't I go with Genie, and you stay with Kailey?"

"Kailey needs a man to protect her. I got Genie, and Kailey got you."

"What if a lion shows up, and you are not here."

"You're a street rat remember, you'll think of a way. Now stop being a baby!" And for that Genie and Kelsey walked away deep into the Jungle. "I'M NOT A BABY!" Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Kailey; I'm sure it's nothing." Then they heard something, "Aladdin!"

"I'll go and see what it is. You stay here." Aladdin made a torch, and begins to walk. "But Kelsey says -"

"I know what Kelsey said, I'll be right back."

"That's what they all say, and they wound up being dead at the end! Believe me I've seen the horror movies." One time Kailey got caught watching a rated R movie called Scream by Mom. Luckily she only seen the first five minutes of it. Or else she would've seen or heard swear words and other things that's inappropriate.

"I'll be fine, like Kelsey said I'm a street rat, now stay right here." Abu was walking beside Aladdin. "You too Abu." He had a scared look on his face.

"You didn't think I'm going to leave her alone did you?" Abu made monkey noises. He didn't like it the idea of being left alone with Kailey in the jungle. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Then Aladdin walked towards the noise. It is dark and foggy out; everywhere he turns there's a pair of eyes staring at him. He heard a noise, and he is brave enough to turn around. "Whoooo!" Aladdin gasped, "Oh, it's just an owl." He turned around, saw eye to eye with a snake. He gasped.

"Say now what have we here… It's a man cub… a delicious man cub." It was Kaa from the Jungle book.

"YOU TALK!" Aladdin was freaking out.

"Of course I talk, man cub."

"GET BACK, Snake! I HATE SNAKES!" Aladdin uses his torch and waves it around to get away from Kaa.

"That's a very hurtful statement; that you don't trust me." Kaa wrapped Aladdin around, and squeezed him tight. Aladdin dropped his torch.

"Put me down, and leave me alone!" Aladdin is struggling to get out of Kaa.

"Calm down, man cub, and let me look at you." Aladdin turned his head to the side with his eyes close, "You don't want me to look at you. Then you look at me." Kaa uses his tail to move his head to look into his eyes.

"I don't trust snakes!" Aladdin shut his eyes.

"You don't trust me."

"NO WAY!"

"You can believe in me. Trust in me..." Aladdin slightly open one eye, and now open both eyes; his eyes swirled. Kaa hypnotize Aladdin, and started to sing

_Trust in me_

_Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me (Aladdin shut his eyes, and smiled) Hold still please (Aladdin is sleep walking around Kaa) you can sleep safe and sound._

_Knowing I am around. Sleep into silent slumber (Aladdin is asleep) Sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses, will cease to resist (Aladdin started to snore)_

"You're snoring."

"Sorry." Then Aladdin stopped snoring.

_Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me..._

Then Kaa was about to eat Aladdin, but someone threw a rock at Kaa. Kaa dropped Aladdin to the ground. It was Kailey and Abu; they grabbed a stick, and started to beat Kaa up. "LEAVE AL ALONE!" Kailey continue to hit Kaa; Abu hit him too, and make monkey noises. Kaa tries to get away, but Abu scared him by jumping on him; then Kaa ran into a cliff. He fell and disappears.

"That will teach you!" Kailey turned around, and saw Aladdin asleep and smiling. "Come on, Aladdin, wake up!" Kailey slap him, but it's not working. "Wake up, Al!" Kailey kept on slapping him until he was awake.

"What - what?!" Aladdin is awake, and touching his slapped face. "Kailey! Abu! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't hear a thank you. Didn't I, Abu?" Abu shook his head.

"I told you to stay there!"

"You were taking so long so we went looking for you, and it's a good thing I did. Otherwise you would become Al-cabob!"

"Alright thank you, now let's get out here!" Aladdin and Kailey looked around to see where they are, but couldn't see anything because of the fog.

"I think we went this way." Aladdin started walking. Kailey is holding his hand. She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah, come on, Kailey! Trust me and stay close; because your sister is going to kill me if I lost you."

**Setting: Further in the jungle**

"Are you sure this is the way?" Kelsey and Genie has walked for hours, and there is no sign of Aladdin, Kailey, and Abu.

"Trust me, Kelsey. I think the safari expert knows where he's going," Genie is still wearing the safari outfit.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago! Face it we're lost!"

"We're not lost we're… just not there yet, ok!"

"I got an idea let's ask for directions."

"No way! I'm not asking for directions, the safari expert doesn't need directions!"

"What's up with men not asking for directions?" Then they heard a scream, "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"C'mon Genie!" Kelsey and Genie went to see who said that; then they saw a llama running away from jaguars.

"OH MY GOD! It's Emperor Kuzco! We got to go help him!"

"I'm on it!" Genie poof and grabbed Kuzco, "What are you doing help! HELP ME, PACHA!" Genie, Kelsey, and Kuzco hid behind a tree; while the jaguars ran past them.

"HELP ME PACHA! These peasants are kidnapping me!" Kelsey covered Kuzco's mouth, "Will you shut up! We are not going to kidnap you! We just saved you from the jaguars, and you're welcome by the way! Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, and when I do you are not going to scream got it!" Kuzco nodded.

"Okay!" Kelsey took her hand out Kuzco's mouth, "HEELLLPPPP!" Kelsey put her hand back on Kuzco's mouth, "What did I just say!"

"Kuzco are you there?" a peasant looking man came into the conversation, "Pacha! Thank goodness you're here. Those two are trying to kidnap me!" Pacha looked at them. "We are not kidnappers! We are lost in the jungle, and we saved him from a pack of jaguars." Genie tries to explain the situation.

"So you admit we are lost!"

"I don't think they are kidnappers, Kuzco; I think they are trying to get out jungle like we are."

"Thank you someone who understands!" Kelsey said, "Before we can leave the jungle, we're looking for our friends."

"Well, we haven't seen your friends, but maybe we can help," Pacha said.

"We are?" Pacha gave Kuzco gave him glare, "Why?"

"They saved you from the jaguars; we can at least help them in return."

"Well maybe you can, but I'm going back to my palace and my throny… ah throny I miss you." Kuzco was about to cry.

"Would you rather go out in the jungle?" Pacha asked.

"YES!"

"Alone?" Genie pointed out in the jungle, it was thundering, there were bats, and a growl… "Sorry that was my stomach," Genie said.

"Okay… fine! But after we help find your peasant friends, we are even."

"Works for me," Kelsey said.

"Alright! Welcome to the club!" Genie pat Kuzco's back, but Kuzco backed away making a karate move, "WHOO! NO TOUCHY! NO TOUCHY!"

"Let's get going!" Kelsey started walking Genie, Kuzco, and Pacha follows.

**A/N: I added a few characters in this story. I decided to combine _the Jungle Book_ and _The Emperor's New Groove_. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. It's probably not perfect, but I tried my best to have perfect grammar. Anyway please review, and keep on reading. Any questions or comments please P.M me. For those who favorite this, reviewed, or reading this, thank you so much. Chapter 13 and 14 coming soon. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	13. Bare Necessities

Chapter 13 Bare Necessities

**Setting: Day time in the Jungle**

Aladdin, Abu, and Kailey are tired; because they didn't get any sleep at all last night. "Have we found Kelsey and Genie, yet?" Kailey yawned.

"Are you tired, c'mon, Kailey, get up here," Kailey got on Aladdin's back and fall asleep.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Kailey woke up. "Are you okay back there?" Aladdin said.

Kailey yawned, and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I can walk now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Then Abu climbed up on Aladdin's back. "Okay Abu, you can ride on my back, too."

"Aladdin, look!" Kailey pointed at a boy sitting down, "It's Mowgli!"

"Is he okay?"

"Let's find out." They went to Mowgli and sat beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" Aladdin put a hand on his shoulder. Mowgli jumped up and gasp, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aladdin and this is Kailey, and this is Abu."

"Hello," Kailey waved. Abu made monkey noises and waved. Mowgli looked at them for one minute, "What do you want?"

"We want to make sure you were okay," Aladdin said. "I'm fine, now you can go," Mowgli wasn't fine. Bagherra wanted Mowgli to go to the man village; to protect him from the tiger, Sher Khan, who hates man.

All of the sudden a bear came dancing around and singing, "Do-be- do-be-do-be, well, it's a do-be-de-do. Well it's a do-be-do. I mean a do-be-do-do-be -" He began another verse then he saw Mowgli, Aladdin, Kailey, and Abu. "Well, now Ha - Ha. What do we have here?" He started sniffing Mowgli's hair, "Hey what a -" Mowgli hit his nose, "Go away!"

"That's not nice!" Kailey said.

"Oh boy, I have seen everything in these woods!" Baloo said. "Leave me alone!" Mowgli turned away.

"Well that's some pretty big talk, little britches."

"I'm big enough!" Mowgli got up and beat him in his tummy. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, pitiful," Baloo pick Mowgli up, "Hey kid you need help, and old Baloo is going to learn you to fight like a bear."

"C'mon Al, let's go," Kailey muttered and begin to walk, but she saw Al standing there.

"What is it, Al?"

"I want to learn to fight like a bear."

"I'm a blue belt; I can fight tougher than a bear." Then Baloo started the bear fight pose, and start dodging and posing. Mowgli was too stiff, "Alright get loosen up get real lose."

"Like this," Aladdin started doing what Baloo was doing, "Yeah, that's it big britches, Alright boys give me a big roar, scare me."

Mowgli gave a little roar; Aladdin gave a medium roar. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, oh boy. I'm talking like a big bear." ROAR! Kailey covered her ears, while Aladdin and Mowgli tries to roar louder. Baloo roars louder than those two, "Higher right from your toes."

"How's that?" Mowgli asked. Then Bagherra appeared, "Oh no! It's Baloo, that stupid jungle bum!" Baloo is practicing fighting with Al and Mowgli, Baloo hit Mowgli then he did a cart-wheel and hit a log. "OOOHHHHHH!" Kailey and Abu said, "That's going to leave a mark!"

Mowgli got up, and shake it off, "I'm not hurt, I'm alright, and I'm a lot tougher than some people think."

"You better believe it!" Baloo said, "Now let's go once more, you got to keep moving, you got to keep moving!" Then Mowgli punch him in the nose. "Hey, right on the button," Baloo fell on the floor, then Mowgli started tickle Baloo; he's laughing like crazy! Then Kailey came in, and so did Al and Abu.

"Okay! Okay! I give up, I give up! Ha - ha, hey you know something you're alright, kids! What do they call y'all?"

"I'm Aladdin, but my friends call me, Al."

"Nice to meet ya, Al!" Baloo messed with his hair.

"I'm Kailey."

"Kailey!" Baloo spun her around.

Mowgli says, "And I'm-" Bagherra interrupted him, "Mowgli, he's going back to the man village now."

Baloo widen his eyes in shock, "Man village?! They'll ruin him; they'll make a man out of him!"

Mowgli hugged Baloo, "Oh Baloo, I want to stay here with you!"

"Certainly you do."

Bagherra raised a brow, "OH and just how do you think he'll survive?"

"How do you think? What do you mean how do you think? He's with me ain't he? And I'm going to learn him I know."

"Uh... Baloo, it's isn't he, and teach him; not ain't and learn." Kailey corrected his grammar.

"Well, that shouldn't take too long." Bagherra said.

"Now it's like this little and big britches all you got to do is." Baloo started singing.

_Bare necessities_

_Look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities _

_forget about your worries and your strife_

_I mean a bare necessities. Old Mother Nature's recipe that brings the bare necessities to life _

_Whatever I wander, whatever I roam I couldn't be fonder on my big home. _

_The bees are buzzing in the trees to make some honey just for me _

_When you look under the rocks and plants and take a glance at the fancy ants then maybe try a few _

Baloo lifted a huge rock containing bugs. "You eat ants!" Mowgli cried. "You better believe it, and you're going to love the way they tickle."

Aladdin, Kailey, and Abu look at Baloo eating the ants; they had a disgust look on their faces. "Eww!" they gagged.

Baloo released the big rock, and it was about to fall. "Kids look out!" Bagherra screamed. But don't worry the rock didn't hit them.

_The bare necessities of life will come to you they'll come to you_

_Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. _

_I mean a bare necessities that's why a bear can rest-ides That brings the bare necessities to life_

_Now when you pick a paw-paw or prickle pear _

Mowgli and Kailey prick their fingers touching a thorn pear, "OW!" they cried.

_When you pick a raw paw next time beware. Don't pick the prickly pear but the paw, when you pick a pear try to use your claw. _

_But you don't need to use your claw when you pick the big paw-paw. _

_Have I given y'all a clue? _

"Thanks Baloo!" Mowgli, Kailey, Aladdin, and Abu enjoy eating the fruit that Baloo provided for them. Bagherra said, "Paw-paw of all the silly." Baloo pulled Bagherra's tail, "C'mon baggie get with the beat-

_The bare necessities the life will come to you."_

Mowgli jumped on Baloo's back, "_They'll come to me!"_

_They'll come to you_

"How about scratching that left shoulder while you're up there Mowgli?" He is scratching Baloo's fur. "Now just a hair lower… there that's it this is beautiful. We need to get to a tree this calls for big scratching." Baloo and the others find a spot for them to scratch while the music plays.

After that Baloo slide into the river, "So just try to relax, yeah." Mowgli slid in too floating in the water. "Al, I really think we should look for Kelsey and Genie." Abu and Aladdin are laying in the water relaxing with Baloo and Mowgli.

"Relax Kailey; Give us ten minutes." Abu made monkey noises relaxing. "C'mon Kailey loosen up a bit," Baloo said.

Kailey looked at them, and she was thinking that she does need a little me time, "Oh, alright, CANNONBALL!" She jumped in the water. "This is way better than Agrabah," Aladdin said. Abu made monkey noises agreeing. "I wonder what Kelsey and Genie are doing now?" Kailey asked.

"They're probably looking for us, now."

"Should we feel guilty? I mean we're chilling, and they're worrying."

"How about you guys stay for a bit, and… you know chill?" Mowgli said.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Kailey?" Aladdin asked Kailey.

"A part of me, say no, but a BIG part of me say OH YEAH!"

"Beautiful… let me tell y'all something if you're that bee uh, uh you're working too hard." Baloo said, "And don't spend your time looking around for something you want that can't be found." Baloo continue to sing -

_When you find out you live without you can go along without thinking about something new the bare necessities the life will come to you _

"Oh, I give up!" Bagherra said, then started to walk away, "Well, I hope his luck holds out." The gang is splashing and laughing, and then they went through a waterfall, a small one.

"How about y'all sing for papa bear?" Everyone sings - _Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries or your strife, Yeah man! I mean a bare necessities that's why a bear can rest-ides. With just the bare necessities of life, yeah man._

"Beautiful that's real jungle harmony!" Baloo said.

"I like being a bear!" Mowgli said.

"You said it Mowgli," Aladdin said, Abu made monkey noises agreeing.

"Me too," Kailey closes her eyes.

"You, guys are going to make one swell bear, y'all even sing like one!" Baloo yawned and was humming the song. All of the sudden monkeys came and grab Mowgli and Aladdin; then another monkey jumped on Baloo stomach.

Then a fly came buzzing around Baloo's nose. "Hey can one of y'all flick that old mean fly on top of papa bear's nose." The monkey has a stick, and then Kailey opened her eyes and gasped, "Baloo look out!"

The monkey hit his nose with the stick. "OUCH!" Baloo look up then saw the monkey, "Why you flat nose, little eye freak!"

"HEY, LET GO OF ME!" Mowgli cried. "GET YOU MONKEY ARMS OFF ME!" Aladdin cried.

"TAKE YOUR FLEA PICKING HANDS OFF OF MY CUBS!" Baloo said.

"C'mon and get him champ," one of the monkeys said.

"He ain't no champ, he's a chump."

"BALOO!" Kailey just got grabbed by the monkeys. Abu was trying to help them get away from the monkeys.

"HA, ha, a big hot head!" another monkey said.

"Okay, you guys ask for it, I'll-" then Baloo fell in the water.

"Cool him off, ha - ha!"

"Give me back my man cubs!"

The monkeys hang Mowgli on a tree, "There's one! Come and get him!" Baloo ran toward them; the monkeys lift Mowgli up, and Baloo ran into the tree. "Ooh!" Kailey cried. Baloo got knocked out. "That's how a bear can rest-ides, and it's the bare necessities."

The monkeys throw fruit at Baloo, then one was about to hit Abu, "Hold it, brother," a monkey stopped another monkey from throwing the fruit at Abu. "the monkey is our brother." Abu said, "WHAT?!" So they didn't throw anything at him.

Baloo is shaking his fist, "Now just try that again -" The monkey threw another piece of fruit at him, "Looks like you hit him, son!" "That was a bare necessity!"

"Look monk! You turn them loose, or I'll jerk a knot on your tail!" The monkeys threw Aladdin and Kailey, "Here they come!"

"Baloo, catch us!" Aladdin cried.

"BALOO!" Mowgli and Kailey cried. The monkeys keep swinging them around and around.

"Faster, faster!" the monkeys cried. Baloo backed up too far, and then the monkeys' trip him off a cliff.

"BALLO, HELP US!" Kailey cried.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Mowgli cried, but it was too late the monkeys took Kailey, Aladdin, and Mowgli away. as for Baloo, he just got knocked out by a huge rock.

**A/N: Oh no! Will Kelsey and the gang rescues them on time? Or will there be time to party? One way to find out keep reading and please review. I know what you guys are asking, "Did you use the word ain't and learn on purpose?" Yes, I did, because in the movie the animals use improper grammar. And I want to bring the characters to life in my story. I know in my past chapters I use grammar that are improper. That's because I wrote this story a long time ago; so I didn't get a chance to proofread it. I apologize for that. I promise to try to redo the chapters. The next chapter is coming soon. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me on P.M. Thank you. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	14. I Want to be Like You!

Chapter 14 I want to be like you!

**Setting: The Jungle**

Meanwhile, Kelsey, Genie, Kuzco, and Pacha were walking in the jungle nothing but trees and grass. "Okay! We're lost!" Kuzco cried.

"No really? I didn't know that." Kelsey was sarcastic.

Then they heard a growl.

Kuzco gasp, "Did you hear that!?"

"Oh great! Now you sound like Kailey!"

The leaves started to shake.

"Do you think it's his imagination now?" Genie said.

They walks toward the leaves then… "AAAHAHAHAAH!" They screamed, then another animal screamed. "AHAHAHAHHAH!" After two minutes of screaming, Kelsey stopped and said, "Wait… Bagherra is that you?" Kelsey recognized him from _The Jungle Book_.

"Do I know you, child?" Bagherra asked.

"You know him?" Pacha asked.

"Not personally, but I saw the movie. Anyway forget it it's not important." Kelsey turned her attention to Bagherra, "Um… have you seen a man with no shirt but a vest with a monkey, and a little girl with shoulder length, dark-blonde hair?"

"A man… a little girl… uh… yes. Yes, I've seen them!"

"You did!"

"Great! Now, we go get the peasants and go back home!" Kuzco said, "So where are they?"

"They're with Baloo the bear right now, along with Mowgli."

"Would you take us to them?" Genie asked.

"Certainly, just follow me."

"BAGHERRA!" an echo voice sounded like Baloo.

"Huh, it took longer than I thought, but it did happen, come on let's go." They follow Bagherra to Baloo and the others; until they reached that cliff.

"BAGHERRA!" Baloo shouted on the top of his lungs. Everyone was holding their ears.

"Oh, you heard me, huh." Baloo said.

"Loud and clear!" Pacha stuck his finger in his ear to see if he has sound.

"Mowgli? Mowgli? Alright what happened? Where's Mowgli?"

"Yeah, and where's Kailey?" Kelsey crossed her arms.

"And Al and the little monkey?" Genie asked then duplicates Abu.

Abu climbs up from the cliff, and he's having a headache. "ABU! Thank goodness you're okay!" Kelsey gave Abu a hug. Abu saw her earrings with gems so he hugged her back.

"AW… what a cute thing he is!" Kuzco said. "AW, I missed you -" Kelsey felt her ear, and gave Abu a mean look. "Okay Abu hand it over!" Kelsey reached out her hand. He rolled his eyes, and gave Kelsey the earring back. "It's fake anyway, Abu."

"WHAT?!" Abu cried.

"So you think he's cute now?" Pacha asked Kuzco. He didn't say anything. So much for putting a monkey on his birthday list.

"Alright, what happened to them?" Bagherra asked.

"They ambushed me, thousands of them, I jab with my left, and I swung on my right -"

Bagherra interrupted him, "For the last time, what happened to them?"

"Like I told you, the mangy monkeys carried them off!"

"You lost them!" Kelsey turned and whispered to Genie, "Remind me to never get Baloo as a backup sitter for Kailey."

"In ancient ruins, oh, I hate to think what happens if they meet that king of theirs."

Kuzco's eyes lit up when he heard the word king. "Did you say king? Well, I'm a royal myself I would love to meet their king!"

Kelsey whispered to Pacha, "Yeah, he and King Louis are perfect for each other."

"Alright, we got no time to lose; let's go!" Bagherra said. They followed Bagherra and Baloo to rescue them from those monkeys.

**Setting: Ancient Ruins**

King Louis started humming while the other monkeys fan him. The monkeys from the jungle showed up, "Hey we got them, King Louis!" Aladdin, Kailey, and Mowgli are struggling to get away from those monkeys. "Yeah, we got them! We got them!"

They hang them up-side down. "So you are the man cubs? Crazy," He rolled his eyes. "We're not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" Mowgli demanded. The monkeys dropped them, but landing on a hard floor wasn't comfortable. "OW!" Kailey felt a bump in her head, Aladdin landed on his butt, and Mowgli landed on his stomach. "YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Mowgli is shaking his fist.

"Cool it, boy." King Louis grabbed Mowgli by his underpants, "Unwind yourself, _do do, do de, do de de be; _c'mon let's shake, cousin."

"We're not cousins!" Kailey cried. "How can you be so calm, Al?"

"I hang with Abu. I'm used to monkeys."

"What do you want us for?" Mowgli asked.

"Word has grabbed me from my royal ear." King Louis grabbed three bananas, "Here cuzs, have a banana." All three bananas were at all of their mouths. "Now y'all want to stay in the jungle."

They started to talk with their mouth full.

"I don't, I doing just the opposite."

"I'm helping her get home."

"Stay in the jungle I sure do!"

"Good, and old King Louis, _ba do be bam, be de do_, that's me, can fix it for you!"

"You know how to get out of the jungle?!" Aladdin cried.

King Louis didn't answer. He just grabbed six more bananas, "Have two bananas." Two more bananas hit their mouths at once. Kailey nearly choke on them. "Have we got a deal?" He asked Mowgli.

"Yes sir, I - I'll do anything to stay in the jungle!" Mowgli talked with his mouth full again.

"Mowgli, I don't think it's a -" The monkeys covered Kailey's mouth from saying anything.

"Well, then I'll lay it on a line for you, a - be de di do be de." then he started to sing.

_I want to be like you_

_Now, I'm the king of the swingers _

_Oh the jungle VIP _

_I reach the top and had to stop _

_And that's what bothering me _

_I want to be a man, man cub _

_And stroll right into town _

_And just be like other men _

_I'm tired of monkeying around_

_Oh, oh bee doo (O op de wee) _

_I want to be like you (Hop-Dee-doo-bee-do-bow) _

_I want to walk like you _

_Talk like you, too (Wee-bee-Dee-bee-Dee-boo) _

_You see it's true (Shoo-be-Dee-doo) _

_An ape like me (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-be) _

_Can learn to be a human too_

_(Music, trumpet from Louis and the other monkey)_

"Gee, Cousin Louis, you're doing real good!" Mowgli is dancing to the music.

"It's well not good!" Kailey is getting sick and tired by everyone's improper grammar. "Now here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of a man's red fire"

"But I don't know how to make fire."

"AHA! So that's what you're planning!" Kailey cried.

"Who lets a kid make fire, I know my mom does but -" King Louis interrupted Al, and put his arm around him.

"You know how to make fire?"

"Well sure, but I'm not going to show you!" Louis frowned at Aladdin's answer.

_Now don't try to kid me, man cub _

_I'll make a deal with you _

_What, I desire is man's red fire to make my dreams come true _

Meanwhile, Kelsey, Genie, Bagherra, Baloo, Abu, Kuzco, and Pacha arrived; and the monkeys didn't know it yet. They saw the monkeys including: King Louis, Kailey, Aladdin, and Mowgli.

_Give me the secret man cub _

_C'mon clue me what to do _

_Give me the power of man's red flower _

_So, I can be like you_

"Fire! So that's what they're after!" Bagherra said.

"There's no way in the world, I'm not going to let Kailey play fire!" Kelsey looks like she's ready to beat the monkeys up.

"That's their king? He's hairier than me!" Kuzco had a disgust look on his face. Then he smiled because of the music, "Oh yeah! Listen to that!"

Baloo is angrier than Kelsey. "I'm going to tear them from limb to limb! I'll beat them - I'll – mm - yeah what a beat." Kuzco and Baloo are dancing in the jungle beat.

Bagherra said, "Will you two stop and listen?! This will take brains than brawn."

"I got an idea, we'll send someone disguised as a monkey, and when the time is right we'll drag them out of there."

"Good plan, Kelsey," Pacha said. "We'll send Abu and Genie. They're good at being monkeys." Genie turned into a gorilla, "Who are you calling a monkey? Oh, wait, that's me. Well, come on monkey-boy." Genie and Abu is going to the party.

"Okay, they're out creating a disturbance. One of us go, and rescue them." Bagherra, Kelsey, and Pacha stopped and look around for Kuzco and Baloo.

"I'm gone, man, solid gone!" Baloo is going to the party. "OH YEAH! Party time!" Kuzco left too.

"Not yet!" Bagherra whispered.

"Guys, get back here!" Kelsey eyes grew wide. "KUZCO!" Pacha tries to grab them; but they saw the monkeys coming toward them so they ran to a hiding place. Bagherra disguised as a cat statue, Kelsey hid behind him, while Pacha joined the conga line. The monkeys went passed Bagherra and Kelsey. They were going to grab Kailey, Al, and Mowgli, then… DOOR OPEN! The door hits Bagherra and Kelsey.

"HEY!" Kuzco and Baloo said, disguised as monkeys singing a tune. Abu and Genie are speechless. King Louis has a smile on his face. Bagherra and Kelsey close the door, and both of them have a black-eye. King Louis, Baloo, and Kuzco sing a tune trio, and dancing to the music.

_Baloo: de-zap-ba-nontie-hap-de-Dee-ba-lat-da-dat-dat-non _

_Kuzco: hey a-baby-dot-doo-zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop-doo-boo-doo-day-ze-bonz-za-bop-bop-bobby _

_Louis: Za-ba-doh-dee Baloo: well-ah-re-bah-naza Louis: he-beh-deh-bey-doh _

_Kuzco: Well-a-lah-bah-zini _

_Louis: Wadahlabat-boodalabat _

_Baloo: Si-bala-ba-doo-Dee Louis: HOO HOO HOO K_

_uzco: Ha Ha Ha Louis: Raw Raw _

_Baloo: getting mad baby _

_Louis: Hadle hadle hadle hadle _

_Kuzco: ana oldeolde doode onolode _

_Baloo: di ba do zuba la dadadada_

_You!(hoo-hoo)(Boop-dee-dweet) _

_I want to be like you (Bop-Dee-oobee-doobee)_

_I want to walk like you _

_Talk like you, too (do-ooh-ooh) _

_You see it's true (Shoo-bee-Dee-doo) _

_Someone like me (Scooby-dooby-dooby) _

_Can learn to be like someone like me _

_Baloo: Take me home daddy _

_Can learn to be like someone like you _

_Louis: One more time!_

Then Louis accidentally hits Kuzco and Baloo's mask; and the masks fell off. Everyone stopped singing, stares at Kuzco and Baloo. They didn't notice that their disguises are off; they just kept on singing.

_Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me!_

Then the music stopped. They notice the music is off. "Hey, why did everyone stop?" Kuzco asked. He looks at Baloo and he finally understands why. "OH…"

"It's Baloo the bear!" One monkey exclaimed, "Yeah that's him! How did he get in there!?"

Mowgli ran towards Baloo, "Baloo it's you!" Baloo picked up Mowgli; but then the monkeys grabbed him. "Forget the man cub! Get him!" King Louis pointed at Aladdin. "This isn't good!" Aladdin cried.

The monkeys dropped Mowgli, and went after Aladdin. The monkeys grabbed Aladdin, but they got punched by Baloo.

Baloo ran with Aladdin. Kailey ran to Kelsey. "Thank goodness you found me!" Kailey cried.

"Go with Pacha! GO!" Kelsey cried. Pacha grabbed Kailey; and left the building. Genie and Abu grabbed Mowgli, and they disappear. The monkeys took Aladdin, and then ran into Bagherra, who roared. They went the other way. Kelsey got a large stick; but accidentally hits Bagherra. She dropped the stick and gasped, "OH MY GOSH, Bagherra, I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind, go get Al!" He cried. King Louis grabbed Aladdin. "Let me go!" Aladdin demanded. Baloo chased him to the pillars that are holding the temple Louis grabbed one and it collapse. Louis turned around saw the temple is about to fall. He put down Aladdin and holds on to the temple.

Baloo smirks. He went over to Louis and tickles him. The monkeys' uses a pole to hit Baloo, but then they both hold on to the temple. Baloo lets go, leaving the whole temple collapsing. One big stone is about to hit Kelsey, but then Kuzco grabbed her hood and pulled her out of the way.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Aladdin cried. Everyone left just in time. After running a few blocks away from the temple, they stopped trying to catch their breath. Kuzco smiled and said, "Whoa, now that's what I call a swinging party!" Everyone frowned at him; because of his comment.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. R&R Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	15. Sher Khan

Chapter 15 Sher Khan

**Setting: The Jungle**

Everyone cleaned the dirt off them, and the only people with a black eye are: Kelsey, Kuzco, Bagherra, Baloo, and Aladdin. "UH NO! I got a black eye on my beautiful face! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Kuzco was about to cry. "Relax Kuzco, you're not the only one with a black eye! I got one too!" Aladdin showed Kuzco his Shiner. "Well, you see Al, this is different. I'm the emperor, and you're a homeless peasant." Aladdin doesn't like Kuzco at all. He hate those royalties who are stuck-up and spoiled rotton just like Kuzco. Kelsey turned around and saw Kuzco. She is thinking what happen when the temple collapsed.

"Kuzco, do you know what you did back there?"

"Yes… uh - no."

She said slowly, "You pulled me away from that big stone... you... saved my life."

Kuzco's eyes grew wide, "What… I did?" She nodded. "I mean yeah I did!" Kuzco did the uh huh - uh huh - uh huh dance.

"Which means you already owe me; I saved your life, you saved mine. You helped me find my friends so…"

"So, what does that mean? Are we even?"

"No, that means I owe you one." Kuzco thought for a second, "Really?" She nodded. "I mean yeah, you do so… you're going to owe me by taking me to the palace."

"I'm fine with that," Kelsey let her hand out then they shook hands.

It was nighttime, Kuzco was shivering cold; so Pacha gave him his shawl, and then they fall asleep. Genie is up working on carpet, who is still ripped. Kailey, Abu, Mowgli, and Aladdin are asleep. Kelsey is up listening to Baloo and Bagherra's conversation.

"Baloo, the man cub must go back to the man village. The jungle isn't a safe place for him."

"I was raised in the jungle. Take a look at me."

"Yeah, just look at yourself. Look at your eye." Baloo looked at the water to see his reflection; he smiled, "Yeah, it's beautiful ain't it?"

"Frankly, you are a disruptive sight!"

"Well, you ain't a basket of fruit, yourself." Bagherra looked at his reflection, and frowned. "Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son!"

"Why not?"

"How can I put it? Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a panther, would you?"

"I don't know, come to think of it no panther ever asked me."

"Baloo, you got to be serious about this? Uh - Kelsey?" She was surprise that Bagherra knew she was awake. "Could you come here please?"

"Why are you putting the kid into this?"

She pretended to yawn, "Yes, Bagherra?"

"Kelsey, do you think Mowgli should go back to the man village or stay here in the jungle with Baloo?"

"Oh no, The last time I was involve in anything I was nearly burned by lava, eaten by a shark, zapped by a sea witch, getting crushed by stone."

Baloo's eyes grew wide, "Wow! That kid had been through a lot!"

"And I'm not going to get killed by a panther or bear either!" She crossed her arms.

"Kelsey, we only want your opinion; we're not asking, who's the best parent," Bagherra said.

"You promise you won't kill me."

"Cross my heart, and hope to - you know," Baloo crossed his heart.

"I promise, Kelsey." Bagherra said. She sighed and said, "Well… the jungle is a big part of Mowgli's life; he was raised here -"

"Ha, see even the kid agrees with me!"

"Baloo, you didn't let me finish."

"Oh sorry," Baloo sat down.

"Anyway, since Sher Khan is coming back -"

"The tiger, what does he got against the kid?"

"He hates man, Baloo; he also hates guns and fire."

"But little Mowgli doesn't have any of those things!"

"Sher Khan isn't going wait until he does! He is going kill him the first chance he gets; when he is young and helpless!"

Baloo is starting to panic, "What are we going to do?"

"We do what's best for the boy!" Bagherra responded.

"You better believe it you name it I'll do it!"

"Good, then make Mowgli go back to the man village!" Bagherra said.

Baloo's eyes grew wide, "Are you out of your mind?! I promise him he can stay here in the jungle with me!"

"Well, that's just the point; as long he remains here with you he's in danger! So it's up to you!"

"Why me?"

"Because, he won't listen to me!"

"I love that kid! I love him like he's my own cub"

"Then think what's best for him, and not yourself!"

"But - but - but can I wait until morning?"

"It's morning on, Baloo." Kelsey looked at the sun and said, "Wow, that was fast."

Baloo didn't want to tell the kid, but he have to. Everyone started to wake up. "Hey Kelsey, ready to leave the jungle!?" Kailey said.

"Next up, Tomorrowland!" Genie cried.

"I didn't want to leave, but after the snake and the monkey's incident; I can't wait to go!" Aladdin said. Abu made monkey noises agreeing.

"All right let's go!" Kuzco said. They all started to go, but Kelsey stared at Baloo talking to Mowgli. Bagherra looked at her, "Go on we'll be fine." He smiled and gave Kelsey a hug, "Thank you, Kelsey!"

Kelsey saw Mowgli behind Bagherra. And boy, he did not take the news well; he started to run away!

"Mowgli! Stop!" Baloo cried.

"MOWGLI, COME BACK!" Kelsey let go of Bagherra and ran after Mowgli.

"Kelsey, where are you going?!" Kailey cried.

"Kelsey, come back! COME BACK!" Kuzco cried.

Everyone ran to Baloo. "What's wrong?" Pacha asked. "Now what's happened?!" Bagherra asked Baloo.

"I told him, Baggie. I told him what you told me to say, and he ran out on me!"

"Well, don't just stand there, let's find him. Search everywhere in the jungle we got to find them!"

"We're going too!" Aladdin cried.

"But Al, it's dangerous! What about Sher Khan?"

"Kelsey is our friend! I'll be willing to risk my life to save her, and I won't take no for an answer!"

Kuzco was whining again, "Oh come on, We were doing fine until now!" Pacha narrowed his eyes at Kuzco. Then Kuzco thought for a minute, and said, "Fine, I'm in too, but Kelsey still owes me!"

"Alright, you guys go with Bagherra, and look in the Savannah; while I go look for them in this direction!" Baloo ran deep inside the jungle. He notices Kailey walking beside him, "Kid, go with Bagherra!"

"But I can help, I've seen the movie! According to the movie, Mowgli is going to run into Sher Khan anyway."

Baloo is now worrying and panicking, "What?! Where? Tell me, Kailey! Where?!"

"Let me go with you, and I'll tell you! But let's not forget that Kelsey is missing too!" Baloo sigh, "Fine, but stay close, if anything happens to them I'll never forgive myself!"

"Me too!"

**Setting: In the Savannah**

"Where are we supposed to go, Bagherra?" Genie asked.

"Just trust me," Bagherra climbed on the tree.

"How are we going to find them? There's no one here," Aladdin said. Then they heard stomping, "Hup two three, four; Hup, two, three, four," it was the elephant army.

_Haiti's colonel song_

_Oh we march from here to there _

_And it doesn't matter where. You can hear us push through the deepest breath. _

_Hup two, three, four With the military air, with the military air _

"The jungle patrol!" Bagherra cried. "Who?" Pacha asked.

_We're a cracker, jack brigade, On a pachyderm parade, but we rather stroll to a water hole _

_Hup two, three, four For the furlough in the shade!_

Bagherra tries to get them to stop by saying, "HALT!" The elephants stopped, but the leader of the army, Haiti, isn't too happy. "Who said halt? I give the commands around here! C'mon speak up who was it?"

Bagherra said, "It was me colonel."

"What are you thinking taking over my command?"

"I'm sorry; colonel, but we need your help."

"We're in the middle of the cross-country march!"

"It's an emergency colonel! Two man cubs must be found!"

"TWO! I thought there was one!"

"One of them is the one I was taking to the man village!"

"And the other is trying to get out of the jungle like we're supposed to be doing!" Genie elbowed Kuzco, "Hey, I'm still emperor!"

"Good, it's where they belong, and now sir, if you don't mind we would like to get on with the march!"

"NO! No! NO! You don't understand, Haiti, they are lost! Mowgli ran away!"

"Then Kelsey ran after him!" Pacha explained.

"Well, serves them right!"

"But - but - Sher Khan, the tiger, is sure to pick up their trail!"

"Sher Khan, nonsense oh boy, Sher Khan is within miles away. Sorry Bagherra and the rest of you we only do war and that sort of thing." Then the colonel's wife and son came into the picture, "Now, just a minute you windbag!"

"Winifred! What are you doing out of ranks!"

"Never mind, how would you like to have our boy lost in the jungle?" Everyone looked at Junior the little elephant with hair.

"Our son lost in the… BUT WINIFRID THAT'S ENTIRELY A DIFFERENT MATTER!"

"They are no different than our son. Now you help find them, or I'll take over command!"

"WHAT?! A female leading my herd, that's utterly preposterous!" Then Junior spoke up, "Pop, the man cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him, please, pop, sir, please?"

"Aww… How could you resist a cute face like your son's?" Genie duplicates Junior's cute face.

"Now, don't you worry son, your father had a plan in mind, all the time."

"Uh - huh… sure," Aladdin muttered, Haiti turned around frowning at Al; then cleared his throat, "Company, left face!" All elephants face out front. "Volunteers are going on a special mission will step one knee forward. All the elephants step one knee forward except one, who has a messy trunk, he immediately stepped back with the group.

Haiti turned around and saw all elephants align, "Ah, that's what I like to see! Now, you, volunteers will find the lost man cubs."

"Thank you, colonel! Come on now there's no time to lose!" Bagherra and everyone left except for elephants. They're discussing strategy, "Now, when the man cubs are sighted, you will sound your trumpet three times," He whispered, but an elephant sounded his trumpet. "Ssh! not now, solider!"

"Sorry, sir," the elephant said.

"Now, lieutenant, are strategy is the element of surprise," He whispered too low so no one can hear. The other elephants lift one ear to hear what he said, "COMPANY! Onward March!" then the elephants started moving again to start their search. Everyone begin searching, and another member begins too, it's someone who heard the whole thing and was in hiding.

"Element of surprise, I say," It was Sher Khan the tiger, "and now my rendezvous with the lost man cubs." He walked away.

**Setting: Water hole 20 minutes later**

"Mowgli?" Kelsey was right behind him, but she lost him, "Mowgli, where are you?"

She started to hear voices in the jungle, she hide behind a tree, and started listening.

"I just dropped by; now forgive me if I was interrupting anything."

Kelsey is thinking to herself, 'OMG THAT'S SHER KHAN!' she covered her mouth, so that they won't hear anything from her.

"Oh, no nothing at all!"

'So that's Kaa and right now Kaa have Mowgli up there in that tree,' Kelsey looked up in the tree and saw Mowgli wrapped by Kaa, sleeping and smiling, 'oh Mowgli.'

"I thought you were perhaps entertaining someone up there in your coils."

"Coils - someone - oh no. I was just curling up for my siesta."

"But you were singing to someone, who was it, Kaa?" Sher Khan held on to Kaa's throat.

"OH - No - oh - I was just singing to myself."

Sher Khan raised a brow, "Indeed?"

'Yeah, right,' Kelsey saw a long pointy, stick. She picked it up, in case Sher Khan comes close to her.

"Yes - you see I have trouble with my sinuses."

"What a pity," Sher Khan pretended to feel bad, but he really couldn't care less.

"Oh you have no idea, it's simply terrible. I can't eat; I can't sleep so I was singing myself to sleep you know self-hypnosis. Let me show you how it works _trust in me-" _Sher Khan put his paw on Kaa's head, "Oh no, I don't have time for that sort of nonsense."

"Some other time, perhaps?"

Sher Khan put his claw up to Kaa's nose.

'Gross! Why did he do that?' Kelsey had a disgust look on her face.

"Perhaps, but now I'm searching for two lost man cubs in the jungle." Kelsey gasped, then she covers her mouth. Sher Khan turned around to see what or who said that.

"Man cubs? What man cubs?"

Sher Khan turns his attention to Kaa, "The ones who are lost, now where do you suppose they could be?"

Kaa shrugged, "Search me," he gasp and cover his mouth.

"That's an excellent idea! I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you?"

"Uh, certainly not," Kaa showed him the end, and then his mouth. Mowgli started snoring, Kaa covered it up by snoring himself, "Oh my sinuses." Kelsey rolled her eyes.

Sher Khan looked up in the tree, smirking, "Indeed, and now how about the middle?"

"The middle? Oh, yes, the middle," Kaa released some skin off Mowgli showing him the middle; and then the tiger grabbed Kaa's middle, "I'm sure there's nothing in the middle."

"Well, if you just happen to see them; you would tell me, first," Sher Khan uses his claw to scratch the snake's chin, "Understand?"

'He's not your minion, Stripes,' Kelsey thought to herself.

"I get the point, cross my heart, hope to die."

"Good show. And now I must continue my search." Sher Khan left the water hole.

Kaa is about to eat Mowgli until… "OW!" Kelsey hit Kaa with her stick like it was softball practice.

"ALRIGHT, KAA, LET MOWGLI GO!" she demanded.

"Oh… my sinuses, well, if it isn't the lost man cub." He uses his tail to play with her hair. Kelsey took another swing at Kaa. "OW!"

"Let him go, or I'll hit you again!"

"Oh, what makes you think I have him?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kaa! I know he's up there!" Kelsey pointed her stick up in the tree.

"It's sad that we only met for thirty seconds, and now you don't trust me."

She laughs, "Trust you? I don't trust you at all!" Kelsey hits him with the stick again, "That's what you get for almost eating my friend and my sister!"

"Sister? You mean to tell me, that stupid man cub, who attack me, is your sister!?"

"Don't act like the victim, Kaa. Kailey told me what happened. Anyway forget about the past, let Mowgli go!" She pointed the stick at Kaa, and she is ready to kill the snake if he refuses.

He smirks, "Your right, let's forget about the past, and trust in me." Kaa tries to hypnotize Kelsey, but instead of falling for trance, she is laughing.

"What - what's so funny?"

"Did you actually think that works on me? Every time someone hypnotize me I laugh in an instant! It's a habit, a good one actually." He is thinking how could it not work on her; then he started falling.

It was Mowgli, he pushed Kaa's skin off the tree; and he came down it. He is now mad at Kaa for hypnotizing him. "You told me a lie, Kaa; you said I can trust you!"

Kaa was mad and was crawling towards Mowgli and Kelsey. "It's like you said; you can't trust anyone!" He got a knot on his tail, and got stuck between those two bamboo plants. Kelsey hit him again with the stick, and he's been knocked out. "Let's go, Mowgli," Kelsey and Mowgli started to leave, and Kelsey is trying to catch up to him.

**A/N: Disclaimer read chapter one.**


	16. Friends are for

Chapter 16 Friends are for

**Setting: The Jungle**

Kelsey tries to talk sense into him, but Mowgli ignores her. "Mowgli, get back here!" Mowgli kept on walking.

"I'm in shape I can keep up."

"Go away leave me alone!" he snapped.

"Boy, you sound like my sister; when she's in one of her moods."

"Aren't you supposed to go with your friends?"

"And leave you here by yourself! I don't think so!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, you did real good job with Kaa."

Mowgli was getting irritated by Kelsey, "Why do you care? You don't even know me!"

"Not personally, but I know how it feels when things don't go your way."

Mowgli stops and face Kelsey, "You do?"

"Of course I do! Everyone does. I have my parents tell me no all the time."

"Do they ever force you to go somewhere, you don't want to go?"

"Uh - Yeah! Look, Bagherra and Baloo are doing this, because they care and love you!"

"No, they don't! They hate me! They don't want me!"

"That's not true! Just because they say no about you staying in the jungle doesn't mean they hate you. They're trying to protect you! Do you know a tiger name Sher Khan?" He nodded.

"Well, Sher Khan has returned to kill you!"

"I can take care of Sher Khan myself!"

Then a bush started to move.

"Stay back, I got a stick," Kelsey walks slowly towards the bush, and then… "AAAHHHH!" then two figures screamed, "AAAHHHH!"

"Love, stop screaming it's me!" a familiar looking pirate was holding his ears.

"Jack?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Did you miss me?"

Kelsey hit Jack, "What are trying to do give me a heart attack!?"

Jack is rubbing his now sore arm, "It's great to see you too."

"Kelsey!" Jiminy showed up on Jack's shoulder.

"Jim!" Kelsey did a hugging pose, so did Jack. Kelsey ran towards Jack. He was expecting a hug, but she is hugging Jiminy instead. "Oh, Jim, it's so good to see you!"

"Don't I get a hug, too?"

"If you take a bath, I'll consider. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You forgot the bug; so I decided, as captain, to take it back to its friends."

Jiminy had it with Jack, "First of all, I got a name, for the thirtieth time, it's Jiminy! Second, I'm a he, and thirdly, it was the crew and I who talk you into taking me back! All you did was whine and you wanted to take me to Tortuga with you!"

"I did consider taking you back."

"That's because I told you to do right thing. I'm a conscience it's my job!" Jiminy turns his attention to Kelsey, "Kelsey, don't ever leave me alone with Jack, ever again."

Kelsey says to Jack, "Well, we got Jim, so you can go back to the Pearl, now."

"I would, love… but I soon as the bug and me step off the ship…"

"The crew left us!" Jiminy said. Kelsey's mouth dropped, "WHAT, without saying anything to you, guys!"

"Oh, they did say, something, they told Jack to take me and the others to Tomorrowland, and they ended saying, "See you around, carpet killer."

Kelsey giggled, "That's true you did killed carpet."

Jack frowned, "Okay enough with carpet! Look since I've been left behind thanks to my crew. I'm now stuck here with you, whelps in this jungle."

"You know, Jack, I still have my last wish."

"So?"

"So, I can wish for you to back on your ship."

"You would! Wait a minute, love, that's way too easy. What's the rub?"

"I can wish for you back on your ship; if you take me and Kailey to Monstropolis, deal?" Jack thought about it for a minute, and then shook her hand. "Looks like we have an accord, love."

"Yes, we do. Now first Mowgli and I have to find our friends; before Sher Khan shows up."

"Love, I've got two questions."

"Which is?"

"One who is Sher Khan; and two who is Mowgli?"

"Sher Khan is a tiger, who is coming to kill us! Mowgli…" Kelsey turned around, and Mowgli isn't there. He ran away.

"Mowgli? Mowgli! Oh no!" Kelsey ran after him, Jack and Jiminy was behind her.

"Is Mowgli your imaginary friend, love?"

"No! Mowgli is a little boy who's in danger; we got to find him!"

**Setting: Storm outside the Jungle**

Mowgli felt like nobody wants him, so he ran away outside the jungle. He's sitting on a rock playing the water with a stick. All of the sudden, four vultures came to Mowgli trying to lift his spirit.

"Wow, he's got legs like a stalky," Flaps lifted his leg.

"A stalky, ay, but he got no feathers," Buzz said. Everyone laughed except Mowgli. He frowned and was about to cry.

"Go ahead, laugh, I don't care," Mowgli jumped off the rock, and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ziggy asked.

"I think we over did it," said Flaps.

"We were just having a little fun that's all," Ditzy said.

"Now just look at him, what a poor little fellow," Buzz said, "He must be down on his luck,"

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood," Ditzy said. Buzz stops Mowgli from leaving, "Hey new kid, wait a minute - hey!"

"Just go away leave me alone."

"C'mon what's wrong? You look like you don't have a friend in the world."

"I haven't."

"Don't you have a mother or father?" asked Ditzy.

"No. Nobody wants me around."

"Yeah, we know how you feel," Buzz said.

"Nobody wants us around, either," Ditzy said.

"We may look a little shabby, but we got arch," Buzz put his wing in his heart, "and feelings too, and just to prove it to you we want you to join our group."

Flaps said, "Kid, we like to make you an honorary vulture."

"Thanks, but I rather be on my own, alone," Mowgli started to walk away.

"Aw, look kid, everybody got to have friends," Buzz turned and face his vulture frineds, "Hey guys are we his friends?" They started singing.

_Friends are for_

_We are friends, we are friends, we are friends to the bitter end. (The bitter end) _

_When, your alone (When your alone) _

_Who comes around (who comes around) _

_To pluck you up_

"Give us a smile," Buzz said. Mowgli gave a fake half smile, but he's still down.

_When you are down, and when you're outside looking in whose there to open the door? _

"C'mon kid, we need a tenant," Buzz dragged Mowgli to sing with the other vultures. Meanwhile, Kelsey, Jack, and Jiminy came into the picture, and saw Mowgli dancing with the vultures.

"Oh good we're not too late," Jiminy said.

"I love this song, love!" Jack and Jiminy are humming to the music.

"Me too, but we don't have time!" Kelsey ran towards Mowgli. "Mowgli! We got to get out of here!"

"Kelsey! You came! Come on join us." Mowgli dragged Kelsey to sing with Jack and the other vultures. They are now going around in circles, and dancing to the music.

_That's what friends are for! Who's always eager to extend a friendly claw? That's what friends are for!_

_And when you're lost in dire need who's at your side at lighting speed? _

_We're friends with every creature come in down the pike, in fact we never met an animal we didn't like, didn't like..._

"You take it, kid," Buzz pointed at Kelsey. She sighs and sings with Jack, Mowgli, and Jiminy, "_Didn't like."_

_So, you can see_ _we're friends in need, and friends in need Are friends indeed, we'll keep you safe in the jungle, forevermore... _

Kelsey realizes what's going to happen. She started to panic, "Guys, I mean it! We got to get out of here, NOW before -"

_That's what friends are for!_

Everyone turned around to see who sung that line. It was none other than SHER KHAN!

**A/N: OH NO! Sher Khan found them. Will the gang rescues them on time? Or will Sher Khan get a victim? You know the drill. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	17. You got to be brave

Chapter 17 You got to be brave

**Setting: Outside the Jungle**

Everyone saw Sher Khan. The vultures ran behind Mowgli; while Jack and Kelsey are ready to use their weapons. Sher Khan applauds, "Bravo, bravo, an extraordinary performance, and thank you for detaining my victims." Sher Khan was coming closer to them. "Don't mention it, your highness," said Flaps.

Sher Khan smirks at them, "BOO!" All of the vultures fly up a tree, "Run friends run!"

"Run? Why should I run?" Mowgli asked.

"Don't do anything stupid, lad!" Jack said.

"Mowgli, don't just stand there run!" Jiminy said.

"Why should you run? Could it possible you don't know who I am?"

"We all know who you are, your Sher Khan!" Kelsey is hiding the stick, she was holding on to, behind her back.

"Precisely, then you should all know that everyone runs from Sher Khan," he got out his claws, and put one of his claws under Mowgli's chin.

Mowgli push his claws away, "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I DON'T RUN FROM ANYONE!"

"And he did something stupid," Jack said.

"Yep!" Kelsey agreed.

"Uh - Mr. Khan, he didn't mean it!" Jiminy said.

"I DO!"

"Ah, you got spirit boy even so small, and such spirits deserves a chance." Sher Khan closes his eyes, "Now I'm going to close my eyes, and count to ten it makes the chase more interesting… for me."

"Mowgli, go!" Kelsey whispered, but Mowgli picked up a stick; and just stood there.

"One…two…three…four," Sher Khan peeked, and saw them standing there, "You're trying my patience!"

Then Kailey and Baloo saw what was happening. "KELSEY!" Kailey cried. Kelsey ran towards Mowgli, and didn't notice Kailey and Baloo standing there.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, **TEN****!**" Sher Khan roared and jumped towards Mowgli. He gasped and dropped his stick. Kelsey was in front of Mowgli, and hits Shere Khan with her stick. "OW!" Kelsey felt her arm in pain. She saw the huge claw marks on her arm. "Look what you did! That was my favorite jacket!" She didn't notice her arm bleeding, just her jacket sleeve being ripped. She was in pain, but she didn't care.

Shere Khan is feeling pain in his eyes. He had a black eye with blood above his eye, "WHY YOU LITTLE -" Baloo jumps on him, and grabs his tail, "Run guys run!"

"LET'S GO!" Kelsey grabbed Mowgli's hand, and starts running for their lives! "LET GO YOU BIG OOFF!" Sher Khan clawed Baloo, and he chased after him.

Kelsey and Mowgli ran into Aladdin, Bagherra, and everyone else. "Kelsey, Mowgli, thank goodness you're alright!" Bagherra said.

"Uh - I'm not too sure we're okay, yet! LOOK!" They looked at Baloo and Sher Khan.

"Everyone run!"

Aladdin, Kelsey, and Mowgli ignored Bagherra; and ran the opposite way they're going.

Shere Khan and Baloo are running around a tree, and then Shere Khan bit Baloo's butt. "OOWWWW!"

Mowgli hits Sher Khan's bloody head with a stick. "Take that you big bully!"

The vultures were cheering for him. "That's it kid, you got him! Hit him again, kid!" Sher Khan is now chasing Mowgli. "Baloo, HELP ME!" he cried. Baloo is still holding on to Shere Khan's tail. Baloo said, "Somebody, do something about that kid!"

The vultures grabbed Mowgli, and fly away. Buzz told Baloo, "He's safe now! You can let go, Baloo!"

"Are you kidding there are teeth on the other end!"

"WE GOT TO HELP BALOO!" Aladdin cried. Kelsey saw that Jack has a gun, she grabbed it. "Hey, give it back that's mine!" Jack cried.

"HEY, STRIPES OVER HERE!" Sher Khan turns around, and saw Kelsey standing there. He chuckled, "Your mine, man cub!" He runs toward Kelsey.

"KELSEY! NO!" Baloo cried. Kelsey shows the tiger the gun. He gasped, and then she pulls the trigger and shot him. He fell down, and didn't move a muscle. Baloo, Jack, and Aladdin went to Kelsey. "Is he dead?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know," Baloo walked towards the tiger; then… Sher Khan surprised them, and jumped on Baloo.

"I will kill you for this!" Sher Khan begins clawing him.

"LET GO! BALOO NEEDS HELP!" Mowgli cried.

Lightning strikes, the tree was on fire. "Al, fire! It's the only thing he's afraid of!" Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey, you go get the fire, we'll handle the rest." Kelsey grabs a stick that's on fire, while Jack, Aladdin, and the vultures distract Sher Khan. "Stay out of this you, fools!"

Kelsey tied the fire stick to his tail.

Jack smiles, "You might want to turn around, mate!" Sher Khan gasps and runs away with the fire tied to his tail.

The vultures were cheering. "That's the last of him! Now let's go congratulate our friends."

Ditzy said, "Hold it fellas, now's not the time, look." They saw Baloo lying still, and Mowgli tries to wake him up.

"Baloo… Baloo get up," Mowgli tries to shake him, but he didn't move, "Please get up…Baloo."

Bagherra is trying to comfort Mowgli, and he tries to explain what happened to Baloo. "Mowgli try to understand."

"Bagherra, what's the matter with him?"

"You got to be brave, like Baloo was."

"You - you - don't mean…oh no, Baloo." Mowgli started crying. When Aladdin heard; he started crying. "Baloo was the best papa bear I ever had," he said. Abu started crying with Aladdin. Pacha saw Kuzco whimpering. "Kuzco, it's okay to cry."

"I am not crying! I just got rain stuck in my eye."

"Kuzco," Pacha puts his hand on his shoulder. Kuzco burst into tears, "No touchy!"

"It's going be okay, Kuzco, he's in a better place."

Kuzco cried on Pacha's shoulder, "Baloo was my party animal buddy!"

Everyone thought that Baloo is dead except for Kailey and Kelsey, but Kailey was crying just like the others. "Kailey, why are you crying? We both know Baloo is going to be okay."

"I - I know - it's just that - spending time with Baloo, and watching this - it's too sad," Kailey cried on Kelsey's jacket. Now, Kelsey started to cry, but hold the tears back. Kelsey didn't know Baloo as much as Kailey did, but she thought that Baloo was the perfect back-up sitter for Kailey.

"That is one brave bear," Jack said he took off his hat in respect for the bear, so did Jiminy.

"I agree with you," Jiminy said.

"Now, now I know how you all feel, but you must remember greater love have no one than he is. He lays his life for his friends. When great deeds they'll remember in this jungle; one name will stand above all others and friends, Baloo the bear. The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved in certain hearts." The sun came up and shines on Baloo. Baloo is hearing everything Bagherra is saying. He is crying too.

Bagherra continues, "This part where Baloo fell will always be a hallow place in the jungle; there lies nature's noblest creatures."

"I wish my mother could've heard this," Baloo said.

"It's best we leave now, come along." Everyone was about to leave, until... "Hey don't stop now Baggie, you're doing great there's more lots more," Baloo said.

Everyone was surprised except for Kelsey and Kailey, they were laughing. The person who was surprised the most was Bagherra, "Why you big fraud - you - you little- little -"

Everyone gave Baloo a group hug. "Oh Baloo! You're alright!" Mowgli said.

"Who me, sure I am! I never felt better." Everyone laughed.

"You sure had us worried!" Aladdin is so glad to see his papa bear. Bagherra was speechless, his mouth dropped.

"I was taking five! You know playing it cool."

"Good, old papa bear." Mowgli climbed up on Baloo's shoulders, and everyone went back to the jungle.

"It's going to be dull without them, isn't?" Ditzy said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Buzz asked.

"I don't know - now don't start that again!" Flaps said.

**A/N: Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	18. My Own Home

Chapter 18 My Own Home

**Setting: The Man Village**

Everyone was having a laugh when they talk about the defeat of Sher Khan.

"You should have seen the look on Sher Khan's face; when I told him to turn around!" Jack showed them his face expression, everyone laughed. "That will teach him not to mess with us!" Kailey said. "You said it, Kailey," said Aladdin.

"You know something we are a great team!" Baloo said.

"You better believe it," Mowgli said.

"That's right, and nothing or nobody is going to come between us, again." They did a group hug then they heard a girl singing.

_My own home, my own home, my own home, my own home _

Everyone went behind the trees, and saw a young girl holding a pot getting water. "Look, what's that?" Mowgli asked. "It's the man village," Bagherra answered.

"No, no, what's that?" Mowgli was pointing at the girl.

"Mowgli, that is Shanti," Kelsey said.

"Shanti huh?"

Kelsey nodded.

Kuzco and Jiminy looked at her with a weird smile.

"She is lovely with a lovely voice," Jiminy said.

"I should have a girl like that," Kuzco fixed his hair.

"She's probably seven years younger than you," Kelsey said. Kuzco made a disappointed look.

"Forget about those, they're nothing but trouble," Mowgli ignored Baloo and walked towards Shanti.

"Just a minute, I never see one before."

"So, you see one. Now let's go," Baloo started walking, but notice no one is following him.

"I'll be right back. I want a better look," Mowgli climbs up a tree; and watches Shanti getting a pot of water. Baloo tries to stop him.

"Now Baloo, let him have a better look," Bagherra is happy that Mowgli is taking interest in the man village.

Aladdin saw Shanti, who looked a little bit like Jasmine. Aladdin was having a flashback when Jasmine and Aladdin first met.

...**Setting: Marketplace in Agrabah a week ago**

Aladdin saved Jasmine from getting her hand cut off by some merchant. He made up this story about Jasmine being his crazy sister. Aladdin pretended that an apple was the one Jasmine gave the poor, hungry, little boy. So now he is showing her his place.

"Almost there..." Aladdin pulled Jasmine up. Jasmine trips, but Aladdin caught her. They looked into eachother's eyes. Jasmine snapped out of it, "I want to thank you for stopping that man."

Aladdin snapped out of it too, "Uh- forget it." Aladdin use a stick to jump across another building. "So this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he asked.

"Is it that obivious?"

"Well, you do kind of stand out...I mean- uh- you don't know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Aladdin set up a plank for Jasmine to walk across. Jasmine jumped over like Aladdin did. "I'm a fast learner," She threw the stick at Aladdin, who is speechless.

"Uh- come on this way." They went inside another building. "Is this where you live," Jasmine asked.

"Yep, just me and Abu. Come and go as we please."

"That sounds fabulous."

"Well, it's not much," Aladdin opened a curtain showing Jasmine the view of the palace, "but it's got a great view."

Jasmine frowned, while Aladdin keeps on talking. "Wow, the palace looks amazing huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it be like to live there and have servants, and maids."

"Sure, people telling you where to go, and how to dress."

He laughed a little, "It's better than living here. You'll always scrap for food, and duke the gaurds."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped!" They both said it at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

Aladdin toss some fruit to Jasmine, "So...where are you from?"

Jasmine caught it, "Why does it matter? I ran away, and I'm not going back."

"How come?"

"My father is forcing me to get married."

"Gee...that's awful." Aladdin saw Abu trying to steal fruit from Jasmine. "ABU!"

Abu made angry monkey noises. "What did he say?" she asked.

"Uh- Abu says- that's not fair."

Abu didn't say that, "What?"

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And does Abu have anything else to say?"  
"Well he wishes there was something he could do to help." They leaned in closer and smiled. "Tell him that's very sweet."

They were about to kiss.

**Setting: Jungle**

Aladdin keeps thinking about that day. It was the best day of his life, until he finds out that Jasmine is a princess. He snapped out of it by Shanti's singing.

_Father's hunting in the forest Mother's cooking in the home I must go to fetch the water Till the day that I am grown Till the day that I'm grown, till I'm grown I must go to fetch the water till the day that I am grown_

Shanti looked at the water, and saw Mowgli up in the tree. She looked at him. He gave a weird half smile; but then he fell of the tree and into the water.

"Nice move, lad," Jack said. Kailey elbowed him. Mowgli was too embarrassed and ran behind the trees, but Shanti just kept right on singing.

_Then I will have a handsome husband, and a daughter of my own and I'll send her to fetch the water _

_I'll be cooking in the home then I'll send her to fetch the water I'll be cooking in the home_

Shanti begins walking away, then she "accidentally" drops her pot; and it was rolling towards Mowgli.

"She did that on purpose," Baloo exclaimed.

"I know…" Kelsey smiles at Mowgli. Mowgli picks up the pot, refills it, and took it to Shanti. She was using her big brown eyes to lure Mowgli in the village. Mowgli smiles and follows her.

Everyone giggled a little, thinking that Mowgli is so adorable. Baloo isn't too happy about it.

Mowgli looked back at them; he saw Baloo and Bagherra talking to him.

"Mowgli, come back! Come back!" Baloo said.

"Go on! Go on!" Bagherra said happily. Everyone else waved goodbye at Mowgli, he waved back and left.

"He's hooked," Baloo couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh, Baloo, he couldn't help himself, and thanks to her; he's backed to where he belongs," Jiminy said.

"Yeah…I guess you're right, but I think he could make one swell bear."

"Do I make a swell bear, Baloo?" Kailey uses her sweet and innocent charms at Baloo.

"Am I one too?" Aladdin asked.

"Ah, sure y'all do!" Baloo messed with their hairs. Abu made monkey noises and pointed something.

"What is it, Abu?" Kelsey looked through the bushes, and saw another village.

"Guys look!" Everyone walks to Kelsey. When they the village; they're eyes grew wide.

"KUZCO, IT'S THE VILLAGE!" Pacha ran out of the jungle.

"ALRIGHT! Goodbye scary jungle and Hello to royalty! Emperor Kuzco here I come!" Kuzco ran after Pacha.

"Well, let's go," Kelsey begins walking.

"Remember Kelsey, you owe me!" Kuzco said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Wait, you are leaving?" Baloo said.

"Well…" Aladdin and Kailey looked at Kelsey.

"YES, I'm sorry, but we got to go."

"How about you, guys go and I'll stay here," Kailey hugged Baloo.

"Yeah, listen to the kid. She stays and you go. I'll take good care of her," Baloo hugged her back.

"Baloo, I love you as a back-up sitter, not a permanent sitter. I not going to leave without you, Kailey, now let's go."

"I'm going to miss you, papa bear," Kailey and Al gave Baloo a big hug.

"I'm going to miss ya too. Now when you pass by here come back and visit me, okay."

"I will!" Al and Kailey said at the same time.

"C'mon guys, join in!" Everyone gave Baloo a big hug except for Kuzco, he doesn't like being touch.

"Kuzco, c'mon!" Kailey said.

"Uh-Uh, no touchy!"

"It won't hurt, llama."

"Don't call me that, I'm not going to touch."

"You will!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I won't" Kuzco and Kailey kept arguing until Kelsey had it.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! You two sound like two year olds! Kuzco your eighteen grow up, you're fighting with a ten year old."

"She's ten? She looks six to me."

"SHUT UP, LLAMA!"

Genie grabbed Kuzco, and put him in the group hug, "C'mon llama boy, join the love." Kuzco struggle then started to calm down, "Hey, this isn't bad.

"What did I tell you," Kailey smiled.

"Okay guys let's go," Pacha said. Everyone waved goodbye to each other, and they've gone on in their separate ways.

"Well, c'mon, baggie buddy. let's go back to where we belong, and get with the beat." They started walking home, and then Baloo started singing _"Look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities." _

Then Bagherra started singing, "_Forget about your worries and your strife." _

Now they both started singing, "_I mean the bare necessities old Mother Nature's recipe to bring the bare necessities to life!" _The music begins, and The Jungle Book has lived happily ever after.

**A/N: I decided to write about Aladdin's past. I did because I want to. Anyway, keep writing and please review. There is more to come very soon. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	19. We had a deal!

Chapter 19 We had a deal

**Setting: The village entrance**

"Okay, once we cross this bridge it will only be an hour to the palace," Pacha said.

"Good, because believe or not I need a bath," Kuzco said. "Me too," Kailey said. "I think Jack needs it more," Genie was holding his nose. Jack sniffed himself, "Okay enough of my bathing habits! Will that make you, lads, happy if I did take a bath?"

"YES!" Everyone cried. Jack frowned and didn't say anything.

Kelsey looked down, and it was a long way down, "Oh my gosh! It's so high!"

"It's okay Kelsey," Pacha tries to comfort her, "I'll be right beside you every step of the way."

They started walking across the bridge, and heard a creaking noise. "Pacha, are sure the bridge can hold this many people?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh relax, Kelsey, it's just a - BRIDGE!" The bridge wood broke, and Aladdin fell with the vines hanging him.

Jack stepped forward, "You're alright, lad?" Another wood broke, and Jack fell in. Everybody backed up, and another wood broke behind them. Kailey, Pacha, and Abu fell through with vines hanging them. "Hold on guys we'll pull you up!" Kelsey looked down, and she squealed, "OH MY GOSH IT'S SO HIGH!"

"Kelsey, I'M SCARED!" Kailey screamed afraid that the vines will break. "Kuzco!" Pacha cried. Kuzco didn't say anything and jump over them and looked down. "Yeah?" He asked as if there's nothing wrong.

"Quick! Help us out!" Aladdin cried. "Kuzco!" Kelsey gave him a mean look.

Kuzco turned around and smirked, "No, I don't think I will."

"WHAT?! You're going to leave us here?!" Kailey was holding on to dear life.

"I was going to put Pacha imprison to life, but I kinda like this better."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A CHANGE MAN!" Pacha yelled at him. "Now, I know how it feels to be betrayed by a llama," Jack looked down it looked like a 100,000 feet fall, "Oh bugger!"

"Oh come on I have to say something to get you to take me back to this city."

"SO ALL OF IT WAS A LIE?!"

"Well yeah- no wait…yeah, yeah it was a lie. Well, then c'mon, Kelsey, let's go."

Kelsey raised a brow, "EXCUSE ME?"

"We had a deal you owe me."

"Yeah, I owe you, but I'm not leaving without my friends!"

"Kelsey, I order you to take me back, NOW!"

"NO!"

"Wait, what - what did you say?"

"I think she said no, llama boy," Genie said.

"Listen Kelsey, I don't think you know who you're talking to."

"I think I do, I'm to talking to a spoiled, selfish, disgusting two year old llama."

"You should be thrown out for saying no to the emperor!"

"If saving my life means taking orders from a two year old, then I would rather stay here and die!"

"You know what FINE! I don't need y'all anyway, I'm going! Bye - Bye," Kuzco was about to leave he stepped on a cracked wood it broke; then he fell as well.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" Pacha asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm alright."

"GOOD!" Pacha swings and hits Aladdin, who hits Kuzco, "That's for going back on your promise!" Kuzco kicked Aladdin who hit him back, "Yeah, that's for kidnapping me, and taking me back to the village. I'm going to destroy by the way!"

Pacha hits back, "Why do I ever help a selfish brat like you?! I always thought there was good in everyone, but you prove me wrong!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, I feel so bad; bad llama!"

"Um…can you guys fight when we're out of this situation?" Aladdin asked while being a punch bag for Pacha and Kuzco. "Would you guys stop it?!" Kailey had enough of Pacha and Kuzco. "Now, gentlemen, you know that violence is never the answer," Jiminy said.

"LET'S END THIS!" "Ladies first!" They started swinging to each other, but hit Al, who was stuck in the middle. "OW!" Aladdin cried. They kept on fighting. They punch, kick, and bite. "STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING AL!" Kailey looked at Aladdin, and he was about to be knocked out. The vines were about to break. "GUYS STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kelsey yelled, they stopped, "This bridge isn't going to hold us! So we got to stop fighting, and work together. Now I might be afraid of heights, but I'm more scared of losing y'all."

Then the vines broke, they're falling to the left side of the cliff, but they're still hanging on to the bridge. "Alright I have enough of this!" Jack said, "Now I got an idea, lads, someone can climb up, one at a time, and pulls us out."

"Good idea, Jack!" Aladdin said, "Kelsey, do you still have the lamp?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to lose my third wish!"

"Give me the lamp."

"WHAT why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Kelsey said nervously and gave him the lamp, "But don't use any wishes, Al." Aladdin and Abu climbed up the bridge, and left.

"OH MY GOSH HE LEFT US!" Kailey cried, "HE ACTUALLY LEFT!" Kelsey was stunned to what has happened, she was betrayed by her own friend. She didn't know that he would do something like that. "AL, WE HAD A DEAL!"

After thirty seconds, Aladdin showed up with Genie, who is holding Aladdin's legs. "Okay, Pacha, give me your hand!" Aladdin cried. Everyone stared at him speechless. "What are you waiting for? Give me your hand!" Pacha gave him his hand, and Aladdin pulled him up. "Okay, you help one person, while I help another," Pacha nodded.

Kailey and Kelsey were first, Jack was second, then Kuzco was last. "Okay guys, now pull me up," Kuzco said. Everyone was standing there. "Uh- Guys aren't you going to do that team-up thing for me?"

"Um…No, I don't think we will," Kailey said.

"What?! You, guys are going to leave me here!"

"I was planning to use my last wish to put you in the Cave of Wonders, but this is actually better!" Kelsey smirked.

"C'mon I thought we were friends!"

"Friends don't leave their friends hanging, and use them as a punch bag!" Aladdin crossed his arms. Pacha patted his shoulder, "Sorry about that, Al."

"You see that, Kuzco, friends forgive each other!" Kelsey started to walk away.

"Kelsey! We had a deal, you owe me! We shook hands!" Kelsey turned around, "When you shake hands, you need hands." She pointed at Kuzco's hoofs.

Jiminy now whispered to Kelsey, "You're not going to leave him are you?" She sighs, "Look I'll tell you what, we will pull you out, but on three conditions."

"Uh-uh, not happening!" They started to leave, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! ALRIGHT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"One, apologize for leaving us. Two, apologize to Al for using him as a punch bag. Three, Put your Kuztopia place somewhere else!" Pacha was shocked to hear her say the third part. Kuzco is going to put his summer place called Kuztopia on top of the hilltop. That's where Pacha lives; it was his home for many generations.

"No way, I don't apologize and I won't change my mind about destroying the village! Wait, how did you know about that?"

Then the vines are going to break again. "I don't think we have time for a chit-chat; so I need an answer now! Going once!" Kelsey hold one finger up, then the vines are stretching.

"Going twice!" Kelsey is now holding two fingers. "OKAY FINE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR ALMOST LEAVING YOU, GUYS, AND I'M SORRY AL, FOR USING YOU TO FIGHT PACHA! AND I WON'T DESTROY THE VILLAGE NOW HELP ME!" The bridge broke, but they grabbed him just in time. "You're forgiven," Aladdin said. "See llama boy, I know you have the guts to apologize!" Genie patted his shoulder, but Kuzco made a karate move. "Whoa, no touchy! No touchy!"

"What now, mateys?" Jack asked. They realize there is nothing to cross.

Pacha said, "Well, it's a four day walk to the palace, so we best get moving." They continue their journey to Kuzco's palace. "Hey, Al, you weren't going leave us hanging while you have that lamp were you?" Kelsey asked.

"Leave my friends behind like Kuzco did? Oh Please, look even though you used your last wish, I'm going to help find your home if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Really, Al?"

"Really, you are the closest friend I have." Abu popped up, and made monkey noises, "Besides Abu."

**A/N: Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	20. Yzma and oh yeah Kronk

Chapter 20 Yzma… and oh yeah Kronk

"Kelsey, do you think that we should tell Kuzco about Yzma?" Kailey muttered.

Kuzco said out loud, "I can't wait to go back to my palace! I bet my people are dying to see me!"

Kelsey and Kailey looked at each other. They both know that the village thought that Kuzco is dead. Why would the village think that? Who told them? Yzma that's who!

**Setting: The Palace 24 hours ago**

"And so it is with great sadness that we mourn to the sudden departure of our beloved prince," an old scary wrinkle lady said. That old, scary wrinkle lady is Yzma; she was the emperor's advisor. **Was** as in past tense. She was fired by Kuzco; because she was playing empress behind his back and sitting on his throne.

The muscular guy, who is crying, is Kronk, he is Yzma's right hand man. Technically he's not a bad guy, he just fell in to the wrong crowd.

Yzma tries to poison Kuzco so she will rule the empire, but Kronk accidentally grabbed a llama potion instead of poison. She sent him to finish the job, but as you can see Kuzco is still alive. So right now, they are holding a funeral at the palace for Kuzco. Yzma doesn't know that Kuzco is still alive... yet.

"Taking from us so tragically on his eighteenth birthday."

Kronk said, "Poor little guy."

"His legacy will live on in our hearts."

"He never had a chance," Kronk continued sobbing. "For all eternity…Well, he can't get any deader!" Yzma changed into her black funeral outfit to her pink sparkling outfit, "Back to work!"

Everyone threw the candles and started redecorating the palace. They're changing Kuzco's pictures into Yzma's, making pots with Yzma's picture on it, and turning yellow to purple and black.

"Kronk, darling, must admit you had me worried; when you mixed up those poisons. But now that Kuzco is dead all is forgiven." Yzma is sitting on her own throne, eating lamp chops.

"Oh yeah, yeah, he's dead alright. I mean he can't get deader- dead he is right now. Unless of course, we will kill him again."

"I suppose…" Yzma is getting suspicious.

Kronk quickly changed the subject, "Oh look the royal dresser is here!"

"Kronk?"

"I should tell you that are kind of hard to fix."

"Kronk?"

"Or sixty-six long with a thirty-one waist." Yzma push the royal dresser out of the way, and turning her attention to Kronk. "Kuzco is dead right? Tell me Kuzco is dead I need to hear these words."

"Uh…do you need to hear all those words exactly?"

Yzma slammed her lamb chops on the floor with rage. "He's still alive?!"

"Well, he's not as dead as we would hope."

Yzma's face turned red, "KRONK!"

"Yeah, I'm giving you the heads up; in case Kuzco comes back."

"He can't come back!"

"Yeah, that would be awkward especially after that eulogy."

"YOU THINK! You and I are going out to find him if he talks we are through! Now let's MOVE!"

**Setting: The Jungle right now**

Yzma and Kronk have searched every village and jungle, but didn't find Kuzco. Poor Kronk he's carrying Yzma by a small tent on his back. "NO, no, NO! We search every village around the palace and still no sign of Kuzco! Kronk!"

"Kronk here."

"I am tired! Pull over!"

"Sure thing, Kronk out." Kronk stopped and got down on his knees. Yzma stepped out into the mud.

"Perfect, these were my best shoes! I hate this jungle!" All of a sudden bees came buzzing around Yzma's face! Kronk smiles, "Look a golden filet small wobbler; one more for exotic bird bingo. I am loving this!" He's drawing a picture of a little bird.

Meanwhile, Yzma is running away from the killer bees; and then she fell in the mud. Now, a squirrel came in offering Yzma an acorn. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried. He ran away and climbed up to Kronk's shoulder making angry noises. "Yeah, tell me about it," Kronk said. The squirrel made more noises. "No, no, it's not you, she's not the easiest person to get close to there's a law there trust me."

Yzma raised a brow, "Are you talking to that squirrel?"

"I was a junior chipmunk. I had to be versed in all the woodland creatures. Please continue." The squirrel continues to talk about his day. Yzma frowned, "UHH…Why me? Why me?"

"Hey, everything doesn't have to be about you. This poor little guy had it rough seems a talking llama gave him a hard time the other day." Yzma perked up when she heard talking llama, "Talking llama do tell."

"Uh, he doesn't want to talk to you."

She frowned, "Then you ask him."

He sighs, "I hate being in the middle, Squeaky, Squeak, Squeaker." The squirrel act it out while squeaking. "Jaguars no kidding…uh huh…a blue man rescued him…along with a girl…" Kronk and the squirrel notices Yzma standing behind them.

"Uh…could you give us room here?"

"Oh sorry," Yzma moved a little, but the squirrel thinks it's not enough.

"Uh- little bit more please."

Yzma moved over ten feet, "How's this!"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Now ask him which way the talking llama went?!"

"Uh- Squeaky Squeak, Squeak, Squeakin?" The squirrel pointed right. Now they're on their way to find Kuzco and the others.

**A/N: I personally love Kronk. He is by far my favorite villain sidekick. He is funny, nice, and cute. The reason I wrote this chapter because I love the Kronk moments in the movie. And the jungle is my favorite Yzma and Kronk scene. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**

**Annoucement: I'm considering writing a series of My Disneyland Adventure. If you guys think I should write another story please review, and tell me yes or no.**


	21. Diner Dash

Chapter 21: Diner Dash

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**Setting: The Village**

It had been three hours since the bridge accident. During their long walk, Kuzco fainted, and Pacha had to carry him for the whole trip. "Low blood sugar huh?" Pacha asked Kuzco.

"Yeah," Kuzco answered, "it's a curse."

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Kelsey were both carrying Jack.

"Okay, why are we carrying Jack?" Kelsey asked Aladdin realizing what they're doing.

"Yeah, why are we carrying you, Jack?" Aladdin asked Jack.

"Hey, if I gain more muscle; I will be carrying you, two," Jack said who was enjoying the ride.

Kelsey muttered, "Yeah, right."

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing."

Then someone's stomach started growling. "Is that your stomach, Kailey?" Jiminy asked.

"Hey, I'm starving!" Kailey cried, "I'm so hungry I can eat a whole llama."

Kuzco started laughing nervously, "Good one, Kailey."

"Good point, Kailey," Pacha said. "I think we should get something to eat,"

They found the diner, but it had a sign that said: _N__o llamas allowed_.

"Oh, no llamas allowed," Kailey said, "don't worry, Kuzco, we will get you something. When we finish-"

"No, wait Kailey. I have an idea," Aladdin looked at Pacha with a smirk.

Pacha was starting to get nervous, "What?"

**10 minutes later…**

Everyone went inside, and sat down. A waitress came in, and said, "Welcome to Mudca's Meat Hug, home of the meat. What would it be?"

"Ugh, what they have in this menu sounds disgusting," Kelsey had a disgusted look on her face.

"The classic salad sounds okay," Kailey said while reading the kids' menu.

"Yeah, I think I'll order that."

"We will have the 9 special platters," Pacha ordered for everyone, "Is it alright with y'all?"

"I want the classic salad, if you don't mind," Kelsey said. Everyone else nodded.

"Oh, whatever you say pumpkin, you know what I like," Kuzco said. But he was wearing a woman disguise. He was wearing Pacha's poncho and makeup.

"We just got back from our honeymoon," Pacha and Kuzco giggled, and blew kisses to each other. Everyone was having an awkward moment.

"Awkward," Genie muttered, who was disguised as a muscular peasant .

"Bless y'all for coming out in public," the waitress said as she was taking their menus, "So that's eight specials, with the classic?"

"And an onion log to split," Kuzco added.

"And do you have rum as well?" Jack asked, "I didn't have a drink for the past three days."

She rolled her eyes, "Ordering I need 8 hot burns, with a green leaf, a fry door stock, and booze!"

Everyone started laughing, "HA! HA! HA!"

"I'm telling you, Al, that was the best idea you have, yet," Kuzco said.

"Thanks, Kuzco," Aladdin said.

Kelsey looked around the diner nervously.

"Something wrong, Kelsey?" Kailey was trying to see what Kelsey was looking at.

"Nothing…yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genie raised his brow, and was curious why Kelsey was so nervous.

"You see… Kuzco, there is something you should know about-"

"Alright, eight hot pill bugs, with a classic salad for the big happy family," the waitress threw glitter on the table, "Mudca."

Everyone had a disgust look on their faces except for Pacha. He opened the bug, it has yellow liquid inside it. "Oh boy!" He slurped the liquid.

"Bugs! You order us bugs!" Kailey was about to puke.

Jack poured his drink in the pill bug; and he slurped it, "Mmm. Finally!"

"How can you eat that?" Jiminy asked with a disgust look on his face.

"With rum everything is good," Jack said while slurping his rum, pill bug.

"It's a good thing I order a salad," Kelsey took a bite of lettuce. She looked at the salad, and she saw the lettuce starting to move. She dropped her fork, and put her hand on her mouth "Uh, excuse me!" She got out from her chair and went to the bathroom to puke.

Kailey saw her pill bug moving, and got up, "Me too!" She went to the bathroom too.

Kuzco got up from his chair, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Pacha said with his mouth full.

"I'm just going to have a word with the chef."

"You going get us thrown out," Genie said.

"Please with this disguise I'm evincible." Kuzco passed a guy, who made whistling noises at Kuzco, and made thumbs up to Pacha.

"I've seem to have lost my appetite," Aladdin pushed his plate away from him. He too was disgusted by the pill bug.

"You want me to finish it?" Pacha asked.

"By all means, Pacha."

"Great!" Pacha started slurping Aladdin's bug.

Then they heard familiar voices, "We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long!" It was Yzma, and she sat down with Kronk to take a break from hunting Kuzco. "This is the last time we take directions from a squirrel! I should have killed Kuzco when I have a chance."

Aladdin, Pacha, Abu, Genie, and Jiminy's eyes grew wide. They heard every word that Yzma said.

"What about the blue man and the girl that saved Kuzco?" Kronk asked.

"What about them?"

"They're probably with Kuzco helping him get back to the palace."

"Well, by the time they get here, I'll will put them in prison for life!"

Aladdin got up and went to the bathroom. Genie started hiding his face with a menu.

"Kelsey!" Aladdin opened every bathroom door. At the last door, he heard a flush, Kelsey got out of the bathroom door. Kelsey was ok, but was still gross out by the 'salad'.

"Kelsey!" Aladdin cried with concern.

Kelsey was stunned to see Aladdin in the bathroom, "Al, what are you doing here? This is the girls' bathroom!" Aladdin took Kelsey into one of the bathroom doors.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kelsey, there are two people looking for Kuzco! A tall, muscle guy and a skinny, old woman!"

"Wait, let me guess is this woman scary beyond all reason?"

"Oh yeah! Like a dinosaur."

"I knew it!" Kelsey knew this scene too well. She also knew that Yzma was going to show up. "Okay, we got to get Kuzco out of there right now!" Kelsey was about to leave the bathroom, but Aladdin pulled her arm towards him.

"Al, what is it?" Kelsey asked, "We gotta go! Now!"

"You don't understand! Yzma and Kronk are not just looking for Kuzco!"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, she was confused, "What do you mean?"

"They are after you and Genie, too!"

"WHAT, WHY, and are you sure?"

"Yes! I heard them say something about a girl and a blue man, who saved Kuzco from a pack of jaguars!"

"Oh man!" Kelsey faced palm. Then they heard Kailey next to them, and she started puking.

"Hey Kailey, are you okay in there?" Kelsey asked.

"I will never come to this place EVER again!" Kailey continued to puke.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Aladdin and Kelsey left the bathroom, and peeked outside. They saw Yzma and Kronk talking to Genie, Jack, and Pacha.

"Hey, do I know you?" Kronk asked Pacha.

"Uh no, I don't think so," Pacha said while hiding his face.

"Wrestled you in high school."

"Uh no!"

"Metal shop? Oh, I know, Miss Nalco's interpretive dance, two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. C'mon, you gotta help me out here."

"Look, I don't think we've ever met, but… I gotta go." Pacha left to go to the kitchen to get Kuzco.

"Okay, I'll think of something. Hey wait a minute…" Kronk looked behind the menu that Genie was holding, "Michael Waggener is that you?"

Genie put his menu down and said with a cool, surfer voice, "Hey, Kronk- mightster, long time no see. Huh, man?"

"Wow! Michael, you changed! You don't have the glasses and zits."

"I got contacts and a bottle of zit cream. Works every time, dude."

"The last time I saw you were at that marathon. Yeah, we shared the gold medal; because we tied with the time of three minutes and six point four seconds. Good times."

Kailey made it out and went to the table, "So, what did I miss?"

"Hey, who's your friend, Micheal?" Kronk asked.

Genie and Kailey didn't say anything. They're trying to think of a story to fool Kronk.

"Is there anything on this menu that's not swimming in gravy?!" Yzma cried.

"Hang on I'll go ask the chef. Nice seeing you, Mike!" Kronk left, and went to the kitchen.

"Same here," Genie said, then he and Kailey exhaled with relief.

"That was close," Kailey said.

"Yeah, we were lucky, kid."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kuzco was complaining to the chef, "Look all I know is, that the food looked iffy; and I'm not the only one who thinks that I'm sure."

Pacha was hiding behind a plant, and he tried to get Kuzco's attention, "Pss, Kuzco."

"So, I was checking to make sure, you're going to turn the main course up a notch."

Pacha grabbed Kuzco and about to leave the kitchen. But Kuzco wasn't finished, "And one more question, is there anything edible on the menu?"

The chef was growling under his breath from frustration.

Pacha peeked through the kitchen window, and saw Kronk coming, so he went to the back door.

"Hey, I didn't ask for dessert yet!" Kuzco cried. Kuzco and Pacha hid inside the pantry, while everyone else was at the table.

"Okay, while Pacha gets Kuzco we got to get Yzma distracted!" Aladdin said.

"You're the one with the good ideas, lad, you think of one." Jack said.

"I got it!" Kelsey got up from her table.

"What are you doing, love?" Jack didn't know what she's going to do.

"I'm going to talk to Yzma, while you, guys help Pacha and Kuzco."

"Are you crazy?! Yzma is looking for us, too," Genie said while hiding under the table.

"But she doesn't know it was me. She knows it will be you because you're blue."

"Huh, the kid made a good point," Genie muttered to himself.

Kelsey got up, and walked right up to Yzma's table, "Hi."

"Uh…hi." Yzma slightly smiled. _Who is she, and what does she want?_

"I'm Kelsey, and you must be Yzma the new empress," Kelsey shook her hand.

"Why yes. Yes of course," Yzma smiled, and was flattered.

"Look, can I ask you a few questions? I'm trying to get an interview for the newpaper?"

"Well... Sure, as long as I'm on the cover."

Kelsey smirked, "Of course."

Kelsey and Yzma continued talking, while the others left trying to get Pacha and Kuzco away from Kronk.

"Hey pal, I got a special order for you," Kronk said to the chef.

The chef now had enough from the complaints, he's been receiving. "That's it, buster! YOU WANT A SPECIAL ORDER?! Then make it yourself I QUIT!" The chef put his hat on Kronk's head, and started packing his bags. "YOU KNOW WHAT I TRY AND I TRY! THERE'S NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE WITH VISION! THAT'S IT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" He left the kitchen, leaving Kronk doing the cooking.

"But I-"

The waitress interrupted Kronk by hitting the bell. "Ordering, three pork combos extra bacon on the side; two chili cheese sampler, basket of liver, and onion rings, a catch of a day and a steak cut like a shape of a trout."

Kronk now had an interested look on his face.

The waitress asked, "You got all that honey?"

"Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, baskets of grandma's breakfast, change the bull into a gill, Got It!" Kronk was now distracted, so Pacha and Kuzco had an oppertunity to leave the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Kuzco asked.

"There's no time to explain we got to get out of here!" Pacha tried to open the window.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Yzma was getting impatient when Kronk hadn't showed up. "What is he doing in there?" Yzma was about to get up. Kelsey saw the guys heading to the kitchen, her eyes grew wide. "UH…" Kelsey grabbed Yzma's arm, "I'm sure he is doing something useful- look, I got some more questions for you."

"Okay, who are you really, and how do you know so much about me?"

"I told you I am a journalist, who is here for an interview for the newspaper!" Kelsey lied, but had great interviewing skills.

"Look, I don't have time for it! I need to do something!"

"Just answer the stupid questions, already lady! I don't have all day!"

Yzma looked at her in shock. But she sighed and groaned. "Ugh…" She sat back down, and laid head on the table.

In the pantry, Pacha finally opened the window. "C'mon!" Pacha went through the window, but Kuzco didn't.

"In a minute," Kuzco said, "I'm still hungry!"

Genie, Jack, and Aladdin showed up. "Okay, let's hurry!" Genie picked up Kuzco and gave him to Pacha.

"But I'm still hungry!" Kuzco cried.

"Wait, where's Kelsey?" Kailey asked.

"She's out there distracting Yzma." Jack answered.

"Well, we got to get her out of there!"

"I'll go get her!" Aladdin went through the pantry, and was searching for Kelsey.


	22. Confrontation

Chapter 22 Confrontation

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**Setting: The Diner**

Kelsey was giving an interview to Yzma. Secretly, Kelsey was recording the interview, so she will show Kuzco evidence that Yzma was more than an old scary lady beyond all reason.

"Alright, anymore questions?" Yzma asked impatiently.

"Two more."

"Then asked away?"

"One: How did Kuzco die?"

"Oh- he- uh- was poisoned!"

"With what?"

"Why does it matter he's dead! He can't get any deader!"

"Was he poisoned by food or drink?"

"DRINK!"

"How do you know it was from the drink?"

"Well- I- uh- the doctors told me!"

"The doctor's job is to help the person who is ill. They would know he is poisoned, not what was he poisoned by!"

"Well-what else could've been from?"

"You could've just say that you didn't know where the poison came from."

"It was a guess!"

"Right… last one, rumor has it that, you were jealous of Kuzco's power ever since he became emperor!"

"Well, the rumors are wrong!"

"Anyway, people saw you on his throne, pretending to be empress."

"I was only dealing with mindless peasants!"

"But Kuzco knows you were doing his job behind his back! That's why he fired you, did he?"

Yzma stood up, and glared at her angrily. She whispered, "Okay, how did you know he fired me? Have you been stalking me?!"

"Oh please, why would I stalk you?"

"Okay, that's it! This interview is OVER!"

"Oh no, I'm the reporter. I'll say the interview is over when I say it's over! He fired you, and you are mad! You couldn't take it anymore so you and Kronk went to your secret lab-"

"How did you know about my secret lab?!"

"Oh, please, everyone knows your secret lab isn't a secret. Anyway, doesn't matter, you tried to poison him, but Kronk accidentally grabbed a llama potion; and turned Kuzco into a llama! Then, after the funeral, Kronk told you that he is alive; and you are now searching for him RIGHT NOW!"

Yzma didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes at her, and sat down. "How did you know that Kuzco is a llama? Are you the girl, who saved Kuzco from the jaguars?"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, thinking, _'OH NO, I TALKED TOO MUCH!_ "What are you talking about?"

Aladdin was watching the interview, well now interogation. He panicked and whispered to himself, "Oh no, she talked too much. I gotta help her, but how?" He saw the waitress, that formed him an idea, "Excuse me, you see..." He whispered something in her ear.

"No, problem, Hun, we do it all the time."

"Well?!" Yzma knows it was her, because Kelsey didn't answer right away.

Kelsey panicked, "I- um…"

"1- 2- 3- 4!" Yzma gasped almost having a heart attack. The waiter and waitresses sang the happy birthday song, "_HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU!" _

Aladdin grabbed Kelsey and left the diner.

_"WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE CAN PARTY TOO! HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WE MAKE YOUR DREAMS COMES TRUE!"_ Yzma didn't say anything, she was wearing a sombrero.

Kronk came out of the kitchen with a chocolate cake. "It's your birthday!?"

**Outside the diner…**

"That was too close!" Kelsey cried. She turned to Aladdin and smiled, "Thanks for saving."

"No problem, I'm glad you're okay," Aladdin said.

"Can someone tell me WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Kuzco demanded.

"There are two people looking for you!" Pacha said, "A big guy and a skinny, old woman."

"Wait! Was the woman scary beyond all reason?"

"YES!" Everyone cried.

"That's Yzma and Kronk!" Kuzco cried happily, "I'm saved! Don't worry guys, thank you. I can take it from here."

"Kuzco, there here to kill you!" Jiminy said.

"Kill me? The whole world revolves around me."

"KUZCO! We can't let you go!" Aladdin cried.

"Oh… now, I get it you, guys, didn't want me to go back! You want me stranded here!"

"Llama, we are trying to tell you-" Kuzco interrupted Jack.

"You know what just leave me alone!" Kuzco left.

The guys were about to leave as well, but Kailey stopped them. "Wait guys, give him a minute."

"WHY?! You heard him, he wants us to leave him alone!" Pacha cried.

"I'm from the real world, I know what happens. He realizes we are right, and he will look for us! Just give it a minute!"

"Ok, where is Kelsey, now?" Aladdin said.

"She's probably getting Kuzco."

They sat down and waited for Kuzco and Kelsey to come back.

Kelsey was sitting behind the steps with a recorder. She wanted to give Kuzco proof, and in case he's around, she wanted to make he heard Yzma.

"C'mon, Yzma, show yourself," she whispers to herself.

"This is all your fault!" Yzma cried as she and Kronk came out of the diner.

"How is it my fault?" Kronk asked.

"If you haven't mixed up those poisons Kuzco would be dead now! There will be now diversions until we trapped that llama, and kill him."

"I said I was sorry. Can you just let it go?"

"Got it," Kelsey pushed the stop button on the recorder. She looked around if Kuzco was around to see this scene.

Kuzco,however, did heard the whole thing. He was so shocked, he went back to search for the others telling them that they're right.

"Hey there," a deep male voice said behind Kelsey.

Kelsey behind her, and saw Kronk standing behind her. She said casually, "Oh hey Kronk." Kelsey paused for second, then she realized who's behind her. "KRONK!"

Kronk grabbed her, and Kelsey was facing smirking Yzma.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kelsey. It's so nice to see you again." Yzma got closer to her that made Kelsey grossed out.

"UGH! You are scarier up close!"

Yzma smrik turned into a dangerous glare. "I have enough of you! As soon as I kill Kuzco, you're next!" Then they heard the haunted music. "Unless of course, you are going to tell me where he is." She smiled, and so did Kelsey.

"So you are saying that if I tell you where the annoying, spoiled, drama llama king is, then I walk?"

Yzma nodded, "Yes, so where he is?"

Kelsey smirked, "Sorry old hag, but if saving my life meaning you killing my friend; then I'll take my chances."

Yzma was infuriated now. "Kronk, tie her up! We are going to find your pathetic friends if it's the last thing I'll do!"

Meanwhile, Kuzco was hiding behind the bushes, and saw the whole thing. He gasped, "I can't believe it. Kelsey risked her life for me. Nobody's ever done that for me." Kuzco turned around and tried to find everyone, "PACHA, JACK, AL, KAILEY!" He repeated, but no respond. He returned to the diner, and saw them at the diner entrance.

"Well, he's not coming so I guess I should go," Pacha began to walk away until...

"PACHA!" Kuzco ran up the stairs, and was trying to catch his breath.

Jack said with a smirk, "Kuzco, you finally admit you were wrong, and we were right?"

"Guys, what I said I didn't mean-"

Pacha stopped Kuzco by putting his hand up. "So, you're tired being a llama?"

Kuzco started crying, "YES!"

"There, there, Kuzco, its ok! We will help you that's what friends are for." Genie patted Kuzco.

Again Kuzco did the same karate move. "NO TOUCHY! But guys, Yzma and Kronk took Kelsey!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"I saw them take her! We have to rescue her."

"Wow, Kuzco, since when do you care about the girl so much?" Jack was surprised to hear what Kuzco said.

"She didn't rat me out. She risked her life for me; now it's my turn!"

"Okay, where do you think they took her?" Aladdin asked. Everyone immediately stared at Kailey.

"What?" Kailey asked.

"You've seen the movie, Kailey. Do you know where they're at?" Genie asked.

"I know the perfect place, not only to rescue her, but to change Kuzco back…" she smirked.

**A/N: Uh no! Will the gang rescue Kelsey on time? Will Kuzco be change back into a human? You know what to do! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	23. A True Friend

Chapter 23: A True Friend

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**Setting: Secret lab**

They arrived at Yzma's secret lab, and they faced two levers. "Pull the lever, Kronk!" Yzma cried. Kronk pulled the first lever, and then Yzma fell into a trapped door. "WRONG LEVER!" she cried as she was falling.

"Okay, why do you guys even have that lever?" Kelsey asked Kronk.

"Beats me," Kronk responded.

After five minutes of waiting, Yzma showed up with a crocodile behind her. "Why did we even have that lever?" She kicked the crocodile, and then she pulled the second lever.

Kelsey, Yzma, and Kronk flipped in a roller coaster cart. The announcer said, "Please remain seated, and make sure you keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." Then it started the ride, it started very fast. They went up, down, left, right, and even upside down.

"WHOO HOO!" Kronk and Kelsey cried. They're enjoying the ride except for Yzma; she just sat there with no hands in the air.

After the ride, they flipped out of the cart, and they're all wearing scientists outfit. They gave each other a high five. Kelsey took off the scientist outfit, but Kronk was holding on to her.

"Kronk!" Yzma called out to her.

"Yeah, Yzma?" Kronk asked.

"Take her to the room! Tie her up, and keep a close eye on her."

"What are you going to do to me?" Kelsey asked.

"Hmm... I think that after I kill Kuzco, I might turn you into a frog."

"WHAT?!" Kelsey was about to go and strangle Yzma, but she was still at Kronk's grip.

"Kronk, take her away!"

"Sure, Yzma," Kronk picked Kelsey up, and carried her to a small room. The room was dark, purple, and nothing but a chair in the middle of the room. He did as he was told by tying her up, while he was tying her he notices her sleeve is ripped. "Uh- what happened to your jacket?"

"Oh- it's nothing!" Kelsey covered her arm. Then Kronk noticed the blood on her jacket. "Kelsey, let me see." She looked at him thinking he was serious. But when she saw the serious look on his face, she sighed, took off her jacket and showed him her arm. Kronk saw three, huge clawmarks on her arm, "Whoa, what did that to you?"

"It's just a scratch no big deal," Kelsey didn't like it when people make a big fuss, about her injuries. A year ago, at a softball game, she slid at home, and noticed her leg bleeding. Everyone was yelling at her mom to get the first aid; when the wound was the size of a strawberry. Her grandmother was about to call an ambulence. Another time, at Disneyworld, she was riding the Tower of Terror; and she was having a nosebleed. Dad ran into a close building to get something for her. Everyone was telling her: what happened? Are you ok? Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. It was annoying to her; however she appreciated concern just not too much.

"It is a very big deal! Do you have any idea scratches cause infections?"

"Uh… yeah, I was thinking if I clean up and grab a band aid I'll be fine."

"It needs more than a band aid! Stay there I'll go get the first aid kit!" Kronk ran out to get it.

Kelsey sighed, _Here I go again. _Then she heard Kronk and Yzma's conversation outside the room. "What are you doing here? Have you tied her up, yet?"

"Not yet, I was getting the first aid kit for her."

"Why? Did she pretend to brake her leg, and sent you here so she can escape!"

"Uh…no, she has claw marks in her arm."

Kelsey heard Yzma doing a face palm. "Alright, but whatever you do, don't talk to her. Who knows what she's planning to do to escape."

"Ok, Yzma." Then Kelsey heard a door close, then heard Yzma talking to herself.

"Once I become empress, I'll get a different guy who is more evil and smarter than that stupid monkey!"

Kelsey was thinking to herself, _Gaston is perfect for the job he has all the qualities. He's strong like Kronk, evil, annoying, and brains. Wait a minute! What am I doing? She can't talk to Kronk like that he has feelings too!_ If she saw Yzma again she will slap her for saying those things to Kronk.

Then she heard the door open and footsteps. Kronk came back with a washcloth, bandage, and hydrogen proxide. "I'm back sorry it took so long to get it; Yzma has a big medicine cabinet filled with cosmetics and more medication for her-"

"Oh, that's fine really, I appreciate it," Kelsey said.

Kronk started treating her arm. He poured the proxide that cause Kelsey to grunt in pain.

"Sorry, I wish I could make it easy for you." Kronk apologized.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. So," Kelsey began to change the subject. "Have you earned your first aid patch by the junior chipmunks, yet?" she asked.

"I did. It wasn't easy treating the kid, who had eternal bleeding though, but it was worth it... I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you anymore."

"Kronk, can I talk to you as friends; because I think of you as a friend?"

"Sorry, but Yzma said, I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Did she say you can't whisper to me?"

Kronk was about to say something, but paused to think what Yzma said. "Uh…No, I don't think she did," he started whispering, "So what's on your mind?"

She whisperd back, "Why are you working for her, she's horrible to you?"

"She's not horrible to me, sure she is bossy, scary, and ugly looking; but she's not horrible to me. She is not only my boss, she's also my friend."

"If you are working for her, how does she pay you?"

"She doesn't pay me, there's a law saying that Bosses doesn't have to pay their right hand men."

"Yzma told you that?" he nodded. "She lied, bosses still pay the workers."

He gasped and was about to cry. "She lied to me?"

"Real friends don't lie to friends, and bosses pay their helpers. I don't think Yzma is treating you like a friend... You know Kronk, I'm kinda hungry. Could you fix me some of your special spinach puffs?"

"Uh…Yzma said that I should keep an eye on you."

"How about I go with you? That way I get something to eat, while you're doing your job."

Kronk was thinking until…

"You're not going to do it are you, big guy?" The anti-Kronk showed up on his right shoulder.

"Uh…where's the other one?" Kronk asked.

The angel Kronk showed up, while fixing his ring on his head, "Sorry I'm late. So what did I miss?"

"Well, Kelsey here is hungry. So she suggested that she goes with me while I cook. But Yzma told me to keep an eye on her."

Kelsey had a confused look, and was thinking, _Who is he talking to? Oh, wait, I know! He's talking to angel Kronk and devil Kronk on his shoulders._

"Whoa, you got a damsel in distress? Is it hot in here or is it just me?" the anti-Kronk started fixing his horns.

"I prefer to call her a lovely maiden," Angel Kronk said, "and what makes you think she's a damsel in distress?"

"Duh, she's tied up, and she is wearing an outfit that is showing her curves."

Angel Kronk said, "I like her idea. She gets food, and you are doing what you are told to do."

"Unless she escapes," anti-Kronk suggested.

"What makes you think she will escape?"

"Again, she is tied up. I suggest you torture her; have a little fun with her. After all she is held hostage."

"Yzma did say that I _should_ keep an eye on her," Kronk said.

"Yes, keep an eye on her." The angel Kronk said. "She didn't say torture her. Look at her, she looks like worth trusting; and she wants to be your friend."

"Yeah, better than that old Tyrannosaurus," the anti-Kronk said.

"So, what should I do?" Kronk asked.

"Kronk?" Kelsey tried to get his attention. Kronk, anti-Kronk, and angel-Kronk faced Kelsey. She asked, "So what do you think?"

"Trust her," the angel said.

"Torture her," anti-Kronk was loading his pitchfork.

"Trust her!"

"Torture her!"

…Ten minutes later…

In the kitchen, Kronk was fixing his special spinach puffs, and Kelsey was tied up in a dining chair.

DING, the sound of the oven. Kronk opened the oven, and got out the spininch puffs. He smelled them and said, "MMMM, Oh yeah, that smells good. Okay dig in!" Kronk put them on a plate, and put it in front of Kelsey.

"Uh- Kronk," She began, "I would, but as you can see I'm tied up to a chair."

"OH sorry, about that." Kronk took a fork full of spinach puffs, blew on it to cool down, and fed it to Kelsey.

Kelsey did not have that in mind, but she was not going to push it. After all she was trying to gain Kronk's trust.

Once a puff was in her mouth, she moaned with satisfaction. "Oh my gosh, it's so good!" Kelsey talked with her mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a secret recipe."

"Oh? What's the secret?"

"Well, it's- wait a minute, it won't be a secret if I tell now won't it?"

"You are absolutely right, Kronk." Kronk fed her another spinach puff. "So, did Yzma like your cooking?"

"She never said it, but I bet she does. I mean if she didn't she would spit my food out."

"That's true. I saw you working at the diner. You are an excellent cook."

"Why, thank you, Kelsey, that's very nice of you to say."

"Do you ever consider becoming a chef for your career?"

"Yeah, it's been a dream of mine."

"So why don't you go for it? Why don't you get a job at the diner?"

"Well, I would, but…"

Kelsey raised a brow, "But what?"

"But I don't want to leave Yzma. I mean she is my friend, and I already have a job."

"Well, here's an idea, why don't you just quit?"

Kronk's eyes grew wide, "I can do that?"

"Well, yeah! Look Kronk, I like you. You are my favorite character in this movie. It's your life, and you can't let some scary, old hag tell you what you can or can't do. And if she is really your friend she would understand. If you want something you go for it."

"You know what you are right." He stood up nice and tall, "I want to be a chef! I'm going to quit my job..." Kronk paused and had a concern look, "I hope she would understand."

"I'm sure you will take her breath away."

"Okay..." He took a deep breath, "here I go, wish me luck."

"Uh- Kronk?"

"Yeah?"

"Since, you are quitting your job; and you don't have to watch me. You can untie me now."

"Oh- right, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's cool. Don't worry about it." Kronk untied her. Kelsey got up and started rubbing her sore wrists and legs. "Which way is the exit?" she asked.

"Go in, and turn right; until you see the word 'exit'."

"Thank you, Kronk," she gave Kronk a hug.

"Uh-" Kronk didn't expect the hug, but he smiled and give in, "you're welcome, now I got to go."

"See ya, and show her whose boss!" Kelsey left trying to find the exit.

Meanwhile, Kronk was talking to Yzma.

"Yzma, can I talk to you for a second?"

Yzma turned to Kronk, and gave her a mean glare, "KRONK! What are you doing here? You are supposed to keep an eye on her!"

"I have something to say, I decided to live a dream!"

"A dream?" Yzma raised a brow.

"Yes, Yzma, I'm sorry, but I- I decided to quit my job here and have a career on my own."

Yzma eyes grew wide, "YOU ARE WHAT?!"

"Uh- quitting as in quitting my job."

"YOU ARE QUITTING! W- wh- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE QUITING YOUR JOB!"

"I just thought I should do something I want to do. You know I've been dreaming of becoming a cook."

"After all this time, we are this close to killing Kuzco; you decided right now to QUIT!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"KRONK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU WORK FOR ME!"

"Not anymore, Yzma, I hope you don't take it personal."

Yzma's mouth dropped, "WHAT ABOUT THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD TOGETHER!"

"I'm sorry, Yzma. It's been fun and all, I hope you will understand that it's not you it's me mostly."

Meanwhile Kelsey was about to leave until; she saw people with the scientists outfit. "Whoa!" she cried with shock. The people took it off, and it was none other than her friends. She sighed with relief. Kelsey whispered, "Guys! You're here! How did you know I was-"

"Kailey had an idea, where you were," Aladdin said.

"Really?" Kelsey turned to Kailey.

"Yeah," Kailey responded. "Yzma is obivious and predictable. And I knew the potion that will turn Kuzco human is here."

"We are also here for you, Kelsey," Genie said.

"AWW…Guys, you're so sweet," Kelsey tried to hold back the tears, "Now c'mon let's turn Kuzco back." They went through all the potions, but none of them knew where it was.

"What does it look like?" Pacha asked.

"I don't know just keep looking!" Kuzco said.

"Over here," Kailey found a cabinet full of potions, "Let see there's lion, tigers, and bears," they saw a human vile potion, but it was missing.

"OH my!" a woman voice said. The gang turned and saw a woman in the shadows. "Looking for this?" Yzma came out holding the pink vile.

"Yzma!" Everyone cried in shock.

"In the flesh!"

Jack whispered to Kelsey, "What flesh does she have, love?"

"Um…Where's Kronk should he be here?" Kailey asked.

Yzma shrugged, "Don't know! Don't care; now let's get back to business."

"Yzma?" Kronk showed up.

"KRONK!" Yzma ran and gave Kronk a hug, "YOU CAME BACK! I KNEW YOU ARE GOING TO CHANGE YOUR MIND SOONER OR-"

"Well, actually I came back to pick up my stuff. I hope you don't mind, Yzma."

Yzma frowned, "Be right back." Yzma went into another room. They heard noises like cats, dogs, glass, and a cow.

"So, did you quit your job?" Jiminy asked.

"Yeah, I want to live a dream."

Aladdin said, "I have a dream, be rich, live in a palace, and won't live as a street rat anymore."

"I'm living my dream as swashbuckler sailing the seven seas, fighting pirates, and look for buried treasure!" The best part of the dream lad, is to drink rum!"

"Wow that is exciting! Did your dream come true?"

Jack looked at him thinking how dumb can he be, but he smiled, "Yes, yes, it did, mate."

Yzma came in, holding a box full of stuffed animals, trophies, and pictures of Kronk and Yzma together, "Okay, Kronk, here's your stuff."

"Thanks, Yzma, oh and-" Kronk went over to Kelsey, and gave her a big bear hug. He began crying, "Kelsey, I just want to say thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be following my dream, so THANK YOU!" He held her tighter.

Kelsey was getting uncomfortable, hugging a crying man was awkward. She started gasping for breath, "Kronk- I- I- can't breathe!"

Kronk immediately dropped her, "Oh, sorry about that! Well, I better be going, see ya later!"

Yzma's mouth dropped, and so did everyone.

"Don't mention it, Kronk," Kelsey said.

"You encourage him to quit?" Kailey was shocked to see Kelsey twisting the plotlines.

"Well..." Kelsey didn't answer right away.

"What did you tell him?!" Yzma hissed at her.

"Nothing much. I just gave him advice."

"What kind advice?" Aladdin asked.

"I just told him to follow your dream, and don't let anyone especially an old, scary hag tell you differently."

Yzma had it with Kelsey once and for all, "YOU ARE DEAD! SO DEAD! How dare you do that to me?!"

"Well, hey, I heard you say you were going to replace him. So, you should be thanking me!"

"Thank you!?"

"You're welcome. You see I saved you the trouble firing him. But you know what I think, Kronk did something smart, today; he left you!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Yzma walked closely to them.

Kuzco said, "Okay, I admit it maybe I wasn't as nice as I should've been. But Yzma, you really want to KILL me!?"

Yzma stopped and smirked, "Just think of it as you're being let go. That your life is going in a different direction. That your body's part of a permanent outplacement."

"Hey, that sounds like what Kuzco said when he fired you!" Kailey said.

"I know it's called a cruel irony."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" Kuzco cried.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this!" Yzma pulled her dress up a little.

Everyone was covering their eyes and screaming, "NO! NO!"

Yzma pulled a knife out of her leg, "AHA!"

Everyone calmed down they all say, "Phew!"

"Thank God!" Kailey cried.

**A/N: Kronk quit Yzma to follow a dream? That wasn't in the movie script...it was in my script. Remember, read, like, and review!**


	24. Total Transformation

Chapter 24 Total Transformation

**Setting: secret lab**

Everyone panicked, they thought they were done for. All of a sudden, Abu jumped towards Yzma in an angry rage. "Abu, what are you doing?" Aladdin cried.

Abu jumped on Yzma's head. "Get off me, you stupid monkey!" Yzma grabbed Abu, and was about to stab him. But then Abu bit her arm where she is holding the knife, she screamed in pain. Abu dodged the knife, when Yzma attempted to throw the knife at him. Yzma threw the knife, and instead of cutting Abu it cut the rope holding a chandelier.

The chandelier fell through Yzma, but it didn't hit her. "Huh, usually it works," Aladdin said.

Pacha ran and grabbed the potion from Yzma. "HEY GIVE ME THAT!" she cried. Yzma jumped on top of him, and she got the potion. Kuzco came to the rescue, and hit Yzma to the potion cabinet. They went after the potion, but Yzma hit the cabinet that knocked all the bottles out. "Whoops, clumsy me. Which one? Which one?"

Yzma pulled a rope sounding the alarm, "Better hurry I'm expecting company." The guards came ready to fight, "KILL THEM THEY MURDERED THE EMPEREOR!"

"No, I'm the emperor it's me Kuzco!" the soldiers didn't listen to him. "They're not listening to me!"

"C'mon take them all!" Kelsey cried. The guards ran towards them, and Kelsey knocked over a snake table with potions. They turned into a cow, pig, gorilla, ostrich, octopus, and a lizard. "GET THEM!" Yzma cried.

The cow guard said, "Hey, I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?"

"You're excused." The cow guard left the palace. "Anyone else?" She narrowed her eyes at them. They said, "No we're good."

"ALRIGHT GET THEM!" Everyone ran downstairs. Kailey said, "Try this one!" Kuzco drink one bottle and it turned him into a turtle.

"No! Try this oh please be something with wings!" Aladdin gave him a potion that turned him into a parrot, "Well, it did give him wings."

They fell on their backs, and the guards are coming. "I'm picking the vile this time!" Kuzco said.

"Fine by me!" Jiminy cried. Kuzco picked a potion that turned him into a whale, "Don't say a word," Kuzco's weight is breaking the floor, and they fell through in into the water. They were swimming,

"Quick, drain the canals!" Yzma cried.

"Open up!" Jack cried and threw a potion inside his mouth. They fell off of Kuzco, he said, "Yay! I'M A LLAMA AGAIN!" He paused for moment and realized what he said, "Wait." All of a sudden a whirlpool came and sucked them in right through the palace's nose.

"Quick after them!"

The lizard said, "C'mon men nobody lives forever!" They jumped to the whirlpool, and fell through the nose, and into the water. Yzma is getting irritated.

They climbed up the palace. "Okay, they're only two left which is it?" Genie panicked. Yzma jumped on them, and they dropped the two potions. Then a black and pink poof happened like someone used one of the potions. Yzma made an evil laugh, the smoke disappears revealing that Yzma had turned into a kitten.

"Aww…for an ugly lady, you are adorable kitten," Kailey said.

Kuzco took the last potion, "I'll take that!"

Pacha says, "This is the one this will change you back!" Kuzco was about to drink it until Yzma jumps and scratches his face. Pacha came to the rescue trying to get Yzma off him, but Yzma scratch him. He fell off the palace holding on to an eye of the palace. Kelsey grabbed Kuzco's head, and hit him and Yzma to a wall. Yzma let go of him.

"Thank you," Kuzco was now having a headache.

"Drink the potion!" Pacha cried.

"Okay," he lost it, "Where did it go?!"

Yzma is holding it, "Looking for this?" She realized her voice is high pitch, "Is that my voice?! Is that my voice?! Oh well."

"Don't drink it!" Kailey cried.

"I am going to drink it, little girl, and once I turned into my beautiful self I'm going to kill you all!"

"I don't think beautiful describes you at all!" Genie said. Yzma tries to open it, but drops it. She fell off the palace roof.

Kuzco ran after the potion, but Pacha is struggling to hold on. "Kuzco!"

"I'll be right there just give me a minute!" He reaches it. Pacha is now holding on with one hand. "KUZCO!" He fell, but Kuzco hold on to him. The others help pulled him up.

Yzma kept on falling.

Meanwhile in the entrance of the palace... "For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline!" one of the guards said to the delivery guy.

"You know pal you could've told me that, before I brought it up here!" Yzma fell right through, and jumped back up.

"What about the vile?!" Pacha asked. Then Abu smirked holding a vile, everyone smiled. "Abu! Way to go!" Aladdin cried.

Yzma grabbed it, and then laughed, "I WIN! I WIN!" but then she hit a hard wall, and dropped it. Pacha got a hold of it. Everyone gave each other a hug, when Jack and Kelsey faced each other. "So, how about a hug, love, I took a bath?" Jack hold his arms out.

She sighed. "Oh what the heck, come here." She hugged him, after 3 seconds they let go of each other. They turned around and they secretly shook it off. They both think that it was awkward.

"Here Kuzco, let me get that for you." Pacha opened it up, and give it to Kuzco.

"Well, see y'all in the other side." he drinks it, and a pink smoked appeared.

**A/N: Aww...what an awkward moment for Jack and Kelsey. I highly doubted that they are going to hug again any time soon. Anyway, I know that this chapter is pretty short, but it will get longer I promise. What happens next? You know what to do! R&R! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	25. You still owe me

Chapter 25 You still owe me

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Everyone was at the throne room, and they were seeing Kuzco apologizing to the old man. Why? What did Kuzco do?

...Flashback at the Palace...

Theme song guy was singing...

_Oh yeah! He's the soveriegn lord of the nation_

_He's the hippest cat in creation_

_He's the alpha of omega, a to z_

_And this perfect world will spin_

_Around his every little whim_

_Cause every perfect world begins and ends with-_

Kuzco cried out, "ME!"

_What's his name?_

Doors opened, and Kuzco was dancing his groove on.

_Kuzco...That's his name! Kuzco..._

_He's the king of the world! Kuzco..._

_Yeah!_

Kuzco was backing up, and without noticing he bumped into the old man. The music was cut off. Kuzco was steaming mad, and throwing a temper tantrum, "HEY! YOU THREW OFF MY GROOVE!"

A guard came in, and said, "I'm sorry! But you threw off the emperor's groove." The guard threw the old man out the window.

The old man screamed out saying, "SORRY!"

Kuzco turned his attention to the theme song guy, "You were saying?"

What's_ his name?_

The guards and Kuzco were dancing with the music.

_Kuzco..._

Kuzco said, "HA! BOOM BABY!"

...Back to the present...

"Oh stop being so hard on yourself. All is forgiven," the old man said.

"You are sure?" Kuzco asked.

"Oh, it's not the first time I was tossed out the window, and it won't be the last." Everyone laughed. "What can I say? I'm a rebel!" He did a few punch moves.

"Wow, you are a tiger." The old man punch his arm. "Hey, I got to use that arm later. Okay buddy, take care," Kuzco whispered to himself, "He's a sweet guy."

"That was nice of you, Kuzco," Jiminy said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks." He saw Pacha sitting next to the small duplicate village. "Excuse me for a second."

Kuzco talked to Pacha, "So you lie to me."

"Huh-" Pacha turned to Kuzco, who was giving him a stern look, "I did?"

"You said when the sun hits this ridge just right, those hills sing. Well, pal, I was dragged across all over those hills, and I did not hear any singing."

"Hey wait a minute! Hills don't sing!" Genie cried.

"Shh!" Kailey and Aladdin shushed Genie, and he literally zipped his lips.

"So," Kuzco continued, "I'm going to build my summer home, in a more _magical_ hill." He took Kuztopia off the hill, and put Pacha's home back on top.

Genie was about to cry, "This is so... BEAUTIFUL!"

"Here you go, mate," Jack gave him a handkerchief.

"Thank you," Genie blew his nose, and gave the handkerchief back to Jack.

Jack had a disgusted look, "Gee, thanks, mate." Jack put it back in his coat.

Kelsey went over to Pacha and Kuzco. "Hey!"

Both of them said, "HEY!"

"So Kuzco are you officially a changed man?"

"Yep, and Kelsey, if I didn't tell you before... thanks."

Kelsey smiled. "No problem, Kuzco, but you owe me."

Kuzco raised a brow. "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait. I thought we're even."

"Let's review shall we, I saved your life, you helped find my friends. You save my life; I took you to the palace. I helped you turn you back into your emperor self… so?"

"Okay, point taken, if there is anything I can do to help you, guys, in anyway just say the word."

"Sire, I suggest we give her treasure as payment." The record keeping guy showed them all the gold and jewelery. There was angel music, and Abu and Jack's mouths were drooling.

"Thanks, but no thanks; we don't want any treasure." The music was cut short, and Abu and Jack were stunned. Abu made angry monkey noises, while Jack tried to talk sense into her.

"Love, do you know what you're doing?! How could you say 'no' to treasure?!"

"I just did."

Jack's mouth was wide open.

"We don't want treasure. We just want to know how to get out of Adventureland."

"Now, that I can help you with. You see there are two ways to get out of Adventureland, Road #1." Kuzco pointed the road that is pleasant, and beautiful. "Road #1 is a long path though. You have to go through that road, Pride Rock, Jungle, and Neverland."

"What about Road#2?" Kailey asked.

"Now Road#2 is a short-cut." Kuzco pointed the road that has a dark forest with thunderstorms. Kelsey and everybody else have a scared look on their faces. "Road#2, you have to go through that forest, Olympus, and Neverland."

"Thanks Kuzco, you're awesome!" Kelsey hugged Kuzco then she gasped; realizing that she touched him, and he didn't liked to be touched. "Sorry, I forgot no touchy."

Kuzco smiled and hugged back. "It's ok, I'm actual kinda used to the whole touchy thing. So... are we even?"

"We're even."

"YAY!" Genie cried, "This calls for a BIG group hug!" He grabbed every person in this room, and everyone else was suffocating.

"G-Genie!" Everyone cried out, "WE CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh!" Genie let them go, "Sorry, about that. I'm just a great hugger."

Jack said while fixing his coat, "Well, it's been nice knowing you, but we got to go."

Kuzco said, "Right. Oh and guys, if you stop by come and visit us okay?"

"We might just do that!" Kailey hug Pacha and Kuzco. "Hey Kuzco, did you graduate Kuzco Academy?" Kailey asked.

"Uh…no, I've never been in that school, why?"

"To give you a fair warning. You are going there, and Yzma is going to get her revenge on you. She will be your principle; disguised as an old lady name Amzy."

"Really?" he started laughing. "She is cute for a second there I thought she's serious!"

"She is!" Kelsey said.

"WHAT?!" Kuzco fainted.

"I think you should go," Pacha was fanning him.

"Fine by us, onward!" Jack said.

"Bye!" Everyone waved and left the palace.

Kuzco came to and sat right next to Pacha, "I'm sure going to miss those guys."

"Yeah, me too." Pacha looked at the hill, and then said, "You know I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on a hill next to us. In case, you are interested?"

* * *

Kuzco came out of a hut, "HA! BOOM BABY!"

Pacha came out, "HA! BOOM BABY!" The new Kuztopia wasn't really what Kuzco had in mind in the beginning of the movie. He had his own hut right next to Pacha's. They're now swimming in a waterfall, and the theme song guy started singing-

_You'd be the coolest dude in the nation _

_Or hippest cat in creation _

_But if you got friends when nothing's worth the fuss _

_A perfect world will come to be _

_When everybody here can see that a perfect world begins and ends _

_A perfect world begins and ends _

_A perfect world begins with us!_

Meanwhile, there was a junior chipmunk meeting, and Kronk was the leader. "My acorn is missing."

The kids translate it into squirrel language, "Squeak, Squeakin, Squeak, Squeakidy."

"Did you eat the acorn?"

"Squeaker, Squeak, Squeakin."

"You owe me a new acorn."

"Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeakin, Squeak…" The kids saw the new junior chipmunk not saying it. It was Yzma, who was still a kitten. A boy elbowed her.

She sighed and said, "Squeakin."

Everyone rise up their acorns. Kronk was about to cry, "I'm so proud of you guys!"

That was the end of the Emperor's New Groove.

…Meanwhile, everyone began to leave Inca.

"Alright vaminos!" Genie and the others we're on their way to road#1 except one person. Genie looked over, and noticed Kelsey not following them, "Uh-Kelsey, where are you going?"

"To Road#2. What do you think, we are taking the long road?" Kelsey paused to wait for an answer, but no one spoke up. She gasped, "Oh my gosh, you guys think we're taking the long road."

"But Kelsey, you know what happens when people take shortcuts,!shortcuts always go wrong!" Kailey tried to talk sense into her.

"I don't care, I've been through the Wonderland forest and the jungle, and we survive. If we can survive that, then we can survive this."

"But Kailey is right. Shortcuts are bad!" Genie said.

"Like I said, I DON'T CARE! There's no way I'm taking the long way... You know what fine, if you guys are too chicken to go in; then I am going in there by myself!" Kelsey walked towards the forest.

"Wait for me, Kelsey!" Jiminy said.

"You're going, Jiminy?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, I'm Kelsey's guide. I'm not going to let her go in there by herself, it's dangerous!"

"I'm going too, lads. I'm not going to be a chicken!" Jack walked towards Kelsey.

So did Kailey. "I'm not going to lose my sister again."

Aladdin sighed. "C'mon Abu!" Aladdin walked towards them, Abu followed right behind him.

Kelsey looked behind her, and saw her friends walking towards her. "I thought you guys are going to Road #1?"

"Hey, we live together, we die together!" Genie said.

Kelsey put a hand to her heart. "AWW… thanks guys. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything at all, love, onward!" Jack cried and went in first trying to act like the captain; which he was.

**A/N: Is Kailey right about this shorcut? Will they make it out of the Dark forest... alive? You know what to do. R&R!**


	26. You can't have it!

Chapter 26 You can't have it!

**Setting: Road #2**

They went to the shortcut it was dark and foggy. "Holy moly! Its pitch black in here!" Jiminy said. "Wow, too bad, I guess we can take the long road, now…" Just when Kailey and Abu is about to leave, Jack grabbed her shirt. "Nice Try, lass!"

"Hey Genie, can you give me a flashlight?" Genie gave Kelsey a lantern. "Thanks."

"What's in the forest?" Kailey asked nervously. "Well, if you ask me, I'm sure they're going to be lions, tigers, and bears." Aladdin was joking. "Lions?" Jack raised a brow. "And tigers!" Kailey said. "And bears!" Jiminy said.

Kelsey said sarcastically, "Oh my." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like this place!" Jiminy said. Genie said, "Rumor has it that the Underworld is underneath here."

Kailey's eyes grew wide in fear. "Kelsey!"

"Thanks a lot, Genie!" The last thing Kelsey needs is Hades coming for her too, and Kailey being scared.

"What, would you go to the shortcut if I told you?"

Kelsey paused…"Yes."

"You would?" Jack was shocked to hear what Kelsey said. "In the movie, Hercules punched Hades in the River of Death. So I think he already did it by now." Kailey asked, "Are you sure?"

"Relax Kailey, I'm sure it's just a rumor." Aladdin patted Kailey's head, she frowned.

"Can you guys quit patting my head it's annoying!" Kelsey covered Kailey's mouth. "Shh… did you guys hear something?" They heard something or someone muttering words.

"Let's take a closer look," she said. Everyone walked towards the sound and hide behind the trees. Kelsey told Genie to get back inside his lamp.

"Who are you calling a rodent, sister? I'm a bunny!" a familiar voice said. "And I'm his gopher!" the other one said. They both got out their disguise, "TA-DA!" with a pose.

"Oh my gosh, it's Pain, Panic, and Meg!" Aladdin covered Kailey's mouth. "I thought I smell a rat!" Meg said. "Meg," A very familiar voice cupped Meg's chin. "Speak of the devil."

Hades grabbed Meg and pulled her towards him. "Meg, my little flower, my little bird, my little Nut-meg. What exactly happen here?" He got out his chessboard showing the river guardian. "I thought you were going to persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising; here I am kind of river guardian-less."

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I have to refuse." Meg flicked the river guardian out of the chessboard. "Fine so instead of subtracting two years from your sentence. Hey, I'm going to add two on. Okay, you got your best shot." Then the chessboard disappeared.

"Look it wasn't my fault it was this Wonderboy, Hercules!"

Hades eyes grew wide.

Panic said, "Hercules… what does that name ring a bell?" Pain said, "I don't know… maybe we own him money?" Hades is standing next to Meg, and asked her, "What was that name, again?"

"Hercules."

Hades was getting red.

"He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine, but I could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute."

"Who's Hercules?" Aladdin asked. "Shh!" Kailey shushed him.

"Wait a minute… was it Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to…" Pain and Panic yelled together, "OH MY GODS! RUN FOR IT!" Hades smoky hands grabbed their tails, their throats, and strangle them. He was about to lose it. "So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail! Weren't your EXACT words?"

"He might be a different Hercules." Pain could barely speak neither did Panic. "Yeah, I mean Hercules is VERY POPULAR, nowadays."

"Remember like a few years ago, every other boy name is Jason, and the girls were only Brittany." Kelsey got down on her knees and crunch down with her hands on her head. "What are you doing?" Aladdin whispered. She moved her hand up and down telling her friends to get down now!

"I'm about to rearrange the cosmos, and the one schlemiel who can louse it up!" Pain and Panic turned into bugs, and Hades is ready to explode. "IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WORLD!" He explodes all the trees burned down. The fire nearly burned Aladdin's perfect hair.

Pain turn back into an imp. "Wait, wait, big guy, we can still cut in end to his waltzing." Panic turned back into an imp as well. "Yeah that's right, we made him mortal that's a good thing. Didn't we?"

"Hmm…" Hades pulls Pain, Panic, and Meg like a family group hug… sort of. "Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious over-sight, and this time no foul-ups."

The others are still hiding behind the large tree trunks; and they are freaking out.

Hades is telling them his plan to end Hercules. "Meg, my sweet, go persuade Wonder boy to go to the gorge. Pain, Panic, disguise yourself as two innocent little brats."

"Why do we need to do that, boss?" Pain asked.

"You know a hero always comes to the rescue when somebody is in trouble?"

They nodded.

"Exactly, now, Hercules comes to rescue. He saves the innocent children from a rockslide. Hercules be in danger, and Ba-da Bing, HE'S DEAD! Good plan, I know."

Meg raised a brow. "Okay, how will Hercules be in danger; when he saves Pain and Panic from danger?"

"Let's just say I'm going to send Wonder-breath a special surprise from yours truly."

"What kind of surprise, boss?" Pain asked.

"You'll see." He chuckled. "Now, go!" Kelsey and the gang heard footsteps, and heard Hades keep talking. "Once, Wonder-boy is dead, I can be able to take over the cosmos without any distractions!"

Aladdin shifted a little, and Kailey's shoe accidentally stepped on his hand. He gasped; Kelsey is covering his mouth. They weren't too sure if Hades heard that or not; but they heard a poof and the smell of smoke.

"You think the coast is clear, love?" Jack asked nervously. Kelsey took a risk and looked up and nobody is there. "Yeah," she said. They got up, and started coughing. "That was too close, lad," Jack said to Aladdin.

"It wasn't my fault it was Kailey's shoe."

"It was an accident!" Kailey said in defense.

"That man needs to go to an anger management class," Jiminy said. "I think he needs more than an anger management class!" Kelsey said.

"I can't believe that beautiful woman is dating that Flame-head," Jack said.

Kelsey said, "They're not dating! Meg is his slave, and Hades is the boss."

"So...she's single?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

Everyone looked around. "I guess it will take a while to replants the trees to make it a dark, spooky forest again," said Kailey.

"By the way, what did Hades meant when he said, "I'm going to send Wonder-boy a special surprise from yours truly"?" asked Aladdin.

"He's going to set a trap for Hercules. He's going to send him a Hydra!" Kelsey explained.

"Oh no, we got to warn Hercules!"

Jack said, "Oh no! All I want to do is take you guys to Tomorrowland, so I can go back to Tortuga! Do you know how many days it has been since my last drink?!"

"So you think Herc already punched him by now?" Kailey crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at Kelsey.

"Okay Fine, I was wrong okay! But I agree with Al, we need to tell Hercules what we just heard!" Kelsey was irritated; she hated it when she's wrong,

"But Kelsey, you're meddling," Jiminy said. "We can at least give him a warning," Aladdin said.

"C'mon can we hurry up, and go; I don't like this place," Kailey said.

"For once I agree with the whelp, let's get out of here!" Jack said. They turned around and gasped.

"Hello…" Pain said with a smirk.

"Hi Pain, Hi Panic," Kailey waved sheepishly.

"How- how do you know our names?" Panic asked Kailey. "Who cares?!" Pain turned back his attention to them. "Okay! How much did you, guys, hear?"

"We don't know what you're talking about?" Aladdin pretended to act dumb. Abu made monkey noises agreeing with Aladdin.

"Don't play dumb, we heard your conversation!" Panic said.

"What conversation? I think you lads had too much to drink," Jack said. "No, we didn't! We know you guys heard Hades plan!" Panic said. "What plan?" Jiminy asked. "The plan to kill Hercules!" Pain was getting annoyed by them playing dumb.

"PAIN!"

"Opps!" Pain covered his mouth.

"Now we can't let them leave!"

Kelsey tries to persuade them; even though it won't work. "Look guys, we don't care who Wonder-boy is, or what Hades is planning, it's none of our business. So if you can let us go on our way, we won't tell anyone what we just heard."

Pain shook his head, "No way! We are not going to take any chances."

"And to make sure you guys stay…" Panic smirked. They turned into snakes and wrapped around them.

"Hey, you cheated," Jack yelled.

"Let us go!" Kailey cried.

Pain and Panic laughed.

"I'm sorry, is she your sister?" Pain asked. Kelsey looked at Kailey for one moment then said, "I have never seen her in my life!"

"KELSEY!" Kailey was shocked to hear what Kelsey just said.

"I'm sorry Kailey! But you are embarrassing me! You don't beg a bad guy to let you go! We all know they won't!"

"Alright any last words, before we strangle you?" Pain asked, getting sick of them talking.

"Okay Fine! You win, okay! Do what you want, but whatever you do. Don't take what's in my lamp!" Kelsey shows them the lamp.

"Why? What's in the lamp?" Panic asked.

"Something cool?" Pain said.

Kailey said, "Something you can't have!"

"Give us the lamp!" They turned back into imps.

"You can't have it!" Kelsey threw the lamp to Aladdin. He said, "Sorry, too slow."

Then they started to play monkey in the middle, Pain and Panic is in the middle, while Kelsey, Kailey, Abu, Al, Jack, and Jim are trying to get the lamp away from them. Jiminy almost got the lamp, but missed. "OH NO!"

"AHA! Now we get to see, what special goodies you got!" Panic is about to open the lamp.

"No, Don't!" Kailey cried.

"You have no idea what's in that lamp!" Kelsey cried.

"I support the whelp, on this one," Jack said.

"What do you take us for?" Panic asked. "A couple of rubes fresh out the olive cart!" Pain said.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" Aladdin acted. "I don't know, Al, we can't get passed by those two," Jack said.

Panic open the lamp, then Genie punch Pain and Panic out of the sky. Everyone laughed. "Nice work, guys!" Kelsey is high fiving everybody.

"Nice plan, Kelsey!" Genie said.

"I learned it from the master."

She was referring to Aladdin. He smiled.

"Alright Genie, you can go back to sleep now."

"Alright, but rub the lamp if you need me." Genie went back inside his lamp.

"Okay, I suggest we go back, and take the long way," Jiminy said. "I agree let's go." Kailey started to walk towards the exit.

"We can't guys, we got to warn Hercules! We're almost halfway out of Road#2!" Kelsey said.

"But Hercules can take care of himself," Kailey said.

"Whether, he takes care of himself or not, I still want to go through this shortcut!" Kelsey begins walking.

"What about Hades, what if he finds out we know about his plan?" Jiminy asked. "Flame head is not going to find out. Because he's out getting the hydra, now stop worrying, and let's go!" Kelsey is really irritated by them playing chicken. She looked at them; and they were shaking and looking at the left side of the road.

"Uh…guys, what- what are you guys looking at?" Kelsey looked around.

Then smoke cupped Kelsey's chin and moved her face to see something or someone in the shadows. The voice said, "That would be me, babe."

OH NO! Kelsey knows that voice anywhere.

**A/N: Oh no! What will happen next? R&R! Disclaimer read chapter one.**


	27. Speak of the devil

Chapter 27 Speak of the Devil

**Setting: Road#2**

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw a blue-gray man with yellow eyes and blue flame hair, literally, it's on fire.

"Oh my, gosh," Kelsey whispered in a panic. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Ba-boom. Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how are you doing?" Hades reached out his hand for a hand shake

Kelsey was thinking to self, _don't let him smell fear, and don't panic. _She turned around and smiles. "Name is Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong, we're doing just fine." She didn't shake his hand.

"Is there a problem here, or anything I can help with? C'mon thrill me, chill me."

"Problem?" She laughed, "There's no problem we are just passing by, so if you don't mind; we'll just be on our…way." Kelsey was trying to pass Hades, but he was blocking her way.

"Something tells me you don't want us to leave," Jack said. Everyone looked at him thinking_ NO REALLY?!_

Hades looked at Kelsey holding the lamp. He smirked. "What a lovely lamp you have here! Tell me. Where did you get it?"

Kelsey backed away from Hades when he was walking towards her. "I found it." Kelsey was holding the lamp tighter.

"You know I've been looking for a lamp for quite some time. Hard to find one, one of these days, you know? And you know what the funny thing is? It's that my pal is looking for one too." Kelsey knew what Hades meant by pal. Jafar was looking for the lamp too. She was hoping that Jafar thought they were still in the Cave of Wonders.

Hades kept on walking toward her. Then Pain and Panic fell back to the ground. They got up and they were facing Hades.

"Boss, a bunch of mortals knows about your plan," Pain said.

"Yeah, we tried to stop them, but they tricked… us," Panic paused and look at them.

"I already know that boys," Hades said dully, "I've been listening."

"I thought you were getting the hydra?" Jiminy said.

"Taken care of, bug."

Jiminy frowned. He hated it when somebody called him bug.

Hades continued, "I came back here, because I heard a gasp."

Everyone looked at Aladdin.

"Quit staring at me, guys!" Aladdin cried, "It wasn't my fault!"

Hades turned his attention to Kelsey, "Now about the lamp, I was wondering if I can you know borrow it for a little while."

Kelsey smiled and said, "Read my lips, Flame boy. You can't have it."

"I'm sorry would you run that by me again, for a second there I thought you said I can't have it."

"She did!" Aladdin said.

"Excuse me? You should know, babe I can't handle rejection, well."

"So I heard!" Kelsey said.

"Kelsey, babe, May I call you babe?" Kelsey flinched at Hades's idea calling her that. "Here's the deal, I'm going to offer you. You give me the lamp, and I'll give you a 'get out of the Underworld' free card. What do you say?"

"Really a free card?" Kelsey started to perk up.

He smirked. "That's right, babe, a free card. Just give me the lamp, and you can have it. What do you say?" He gave her a cheesy smile.

"NOT IN YOUR IMMORTAL LIFE, HADES!"

He started to turn red. "GIVE ME THE LAMP!"

Kelsey threw the lamp. "You can't have it!"

Kailey caught it.

Hades got mad; and instead of chasing the lamp like the imps did, he decided to grab Kelsey. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"What did you think I would play monkey in the middle with you, mortals? I mean seriously?"

"Let her go!" Aladdin cried.

"Give me the lamp, or this pretty face isn't going to be pretty anymore." Hades held Kelsey with one hand while he held a fireball in the other. He was getting the fireball closer to Kelsey.

"Kailey, don't you dare -" Kelsey tried to tell Kailey not to give him the lamp. But Hades snapped his fingers; and a tendril covered her mouth.

He turned his attention to Kailey, "So what's it going to be, kid? The lamp or the bird?"

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" She cried.

"Kailey, give him the lamp!" Aladdin was worried about what Hades was going to do to Kelsey with his fireball.

"But what about your deal with Kelsey?"

"I would rather lose my wishes than to lose Kelsey!"

"You should know, guys, Genie is our friend too," Jiminy said.

Hades was losing patience. "Tick tock tick tock, I don't have time to bet this around! Isn't your pretty girlfriend more important? I mean c'mon now really." Hades was assuming that Kelsey was dating Aladdin.

The gang started laughing including gagged Kelsey. Aladdin said, "Whoa, wait a minute, Kelsey is not my girlfriend."

Pain asked, "She's not?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Then is she dating that guy?" Panic was referring to Jack. Everyone had a gross look on their faces, and screamed. "NO!"

Jack frowned at them, because of the way they said it. "Okay, what's wrong with me?" Jack asked.

"No offense, Jack. But Kelsey isn't your type," Kailey said.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF DISNEYLAND WOULD YOU MORTALS, SHUT UP!" Hades was turning red. "I don't care alright. Anyway isn't your _friend_ more important than a stupid lamp?"

"HEY! STOP THAT! You have no right to take Kelsey or the lamp!" Aladdin cried.

"Actually I do! You want to know why? You, guys, are in _my_ territory didn't you get the memo? I'm a god and you are mortals. I can do whatever I want here!"

"You are so mean!" Kailey cried.

Hades burst into laughter. "I don't care kid, but hey, I'm a reasonable guy. You give me the lamp, and you can have her back."

Jack suggested, "How about we keep the lamp and go, and you can have the whelp as a toll?"

"JACK!" Everyone cried.

"Hey, I haven't used the lamp, yet."

"Hey, we haven't used the lamp, but we don't go around trading people," Kailey said.

Kelsey tried to go over there, and strangle Jack with her bare hands. But Hades was still not going to let go of her; until he got what he wanted. "Temper, temper, Kelsey. You know I suppose I have use for you, but there's something I've been meaning to ask. How did you know that I was using the Hydra against Hercules? It was supposed to be a surprise for my audience."

Hades still had that tendril covering Kelsey's mouth to keep her from talking.

"She's from the real world, mate," Jack said.

Hades turned to Jack, "You're kidding right? She's from the real world?"

Nobody answered just gave him a mean stare. Hades face expression turned into interest.

"Well, now! That changes everything! I do have good use for you, after all."

Kelsey tried to say something, but Hades still had that tendril in her mouth.

"Stay away from her!" Jiminy cried.

"Okay, if you, mortals, aren't going to give me the lamp. I guess I'll be leaving…taking her with me." He was about snap his fingers, until…

"Wait!" Kailey spoke up.

Hades stopped. "What?"

"If I give you lamp, but you got to swear that you won't harm her!"

Kelsey tried to tell her to forget about her and keep going; but unfortunately Hades's tendril was covering her mouth.

"Fine, okay, I give you that one. Your sister is safe, but as long as I have the lamp," he held his hand out for the lamp, "Deal?"

Kailey gave Hades the lamp.

"Great, we have a deal." He turned around and faced Kelsey. "Kelsey, babe, a deal is a deal." He snapped his fingers and the tendril, that was covering her mouth, disappeared. "Unfortunately, you're off the hook this time."

He let go of her, and Kelsey was steaming mad. "Jack, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" She ran towards Jack, but Aladdin and Kailey stopped her.

"Easy, love, you're safe now. No harm done." Jack smiles sheepishly.

"There will be harm for you!" Kelsey tried to strangle Jack, but Aladdin pulled her away from Jack.

Hades rubbed the lamp, Genie appeared. "Alright Kelsey, have you- uh… I don't think you're her."

"Alright blue goof. Name is Hades Lord of the Dead, but you can call me, master!" Hades chuckled wickedly.

"I was afraid of that!"

Kailey felt sorry for Genie. "I'm sorry, Genie. I have to save Kelsey!"

Hades was getting irritated. "Okay, enough with the pity party. Now, Genie, my first wish is for you to kill Hercules!"

Kelsey giggled.

"What is so funny?!" Hades was starting to lose it by Kelsey.

"I hate to break it to you, Hades; but you can't wish for that. It's against the rules."

"Rules?! Genies have rules?!" Hades was starting to turn red. "Whatever happened to _your wish_ _is my command, sire_?"

Genie turned into a wise man. "Yes, Master, we have rules, Rule#1: I can't kill anybody."

"WHAT!" Hades burst into flames again; then everyone ducked down to avoid being barbecued.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool I'm fine." Hades went back to blue.

Jack spoke up, "Alright we got what we wanted; you got what you wanted. Now we can-"

Aladdin interrupted Jack. "LOOK FLAME-HEAD, YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT! CAN WE GO NOW?!"

Hades looked at Aladdin for a minute; then chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You guys are going nowhere!"

"WHAT?!" Kelsey exclaimed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE GOING NOWHERE?!" Hades grabbed her arm tight.

She said, "Hey!"

Pain and Panic came closer to them. "Genie, do something!" Aladdin cried.

Genie's face was down. "Sorry, Al, the one, who holds the lamp, calls the shots. I don't have a choice!"

"Why are you not letting us go?" Kailey asked.

"You guys know about my plan," Hades explained, "so I can't let any of you witnesses go off telling Jerkules, it would ruin everything." Hades held Kelsey's wounded arm tighter. She tries to remain calm, and not to scream in pain.

"Look, Hades, I know why you're doing this." Kelsey began, "You are not a fan of your brother, Zeus. I'm not a fan of him either."

"Wait, you don't like him either?" Hades turned his attention to Kelsey; while Pain and Panic were getting the others.

"Of course not, I think he's a snob, Santa Clause with bad hair."

"Wow, Santa Clause that's a new one."

"None of his jokes are funny, like I don't understand why the other goddesses laugh with him. And in Greek Mythology he did some… things to girls."

"What kind of things?" Kailey asked.

"He marries a girl, and then cheats on them."

"That's awful!" Jiminy said.

"I know! But Hades, I understand that he tricked you into working the Underworld, and you are holding a grudge. I mean I would be mad too if one of my sisters does the same thing to me."

"You would?" Kailey raised a brow.

"Shut up, Kailey!" Kelsey turned her attention back to Hades. "But there's got to be a different way to get revenge other than killing an innocent kid, who is actually your nephew."

"What do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"…I'm thinking."

"Okay, while you are _thinking_ I'm going take you guys to my domain to keep you from ruining my plan."

"Hey, Flame head!" Hades turned around, then Jack hit Hades in the eye with a stick, of course Hades was in pain. "OOOWWWW!"

Kelsey pulled her arm out of his arm, and grabbed the lamp. "I'll take that!"

"RUN!" Jack cried. Everyone ran away from Pain and Panic.

Once Hades could see, he saw Kelsey running with the lamp. "Oh no, you don't, Pretty bird!" He snapped his fingers, and then a smoke tendril was wrapping around her body.

"HEY!" Kelsey fell down to the ground.

Hades pulled her up, snapped his fingers, and the tendril disappeared. She yelled at him, "GET OFF ME!"

Hades held on to her, and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. "You, babe, are coming with me." She bit his hand that was covering her mouth, and elbowed him in the stomach. But he got a hold of the hood from her jacket.

Kelsey took off her jacket and started running, but Hades teleported right in front of her, and grabbed her again. This time he put chloroform on her to shut her up. She's struggling to get away then she started to calm down a little, and then she passed out. The last thing she heard was Hades's chuckle ringing in her ear.

**SETTING: Outside the forest during Kelsey's abduction**

"That was too close!" Aladdin cried. Abu tried to catch his breath.

"Nice job with the stick, Jack," Jiminy said.

"Thanks Bug." Jiminy was about to correct him, but let it slide.

"Uh… guys, where's Kelsey?" Kailey looked around for her.

"Kelsey!" Jack cried.

They heard Kelsey yelling. _"GET OFF ME!"_

"Very funny, love, come on out!" There was no answer.

"KELSEY!" Aladdin cried. Still there was no answer.

"OH MY GOSH, DO YOU THINK HADES-" Kailey panic, but Jack interrupted. "Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions, lassie, there's an explanation as to why Kelsey is not here."

"Which is?" Aladdin asked Jack.

He paused to think of an answer. "I'm thinking."

"Oh, who are we kidding!? Kelsey is kidnapped, and we need to go back!" Jiminy cried.

"I'm not going back there!" Kailey said.

"Well, we are not leaving you here by yourself!" Aladdin cried, "I got it! I will go back for Kelsey, while you guys go warn Hercules."

"I'm going with you!" Jiminy cried, "I'm her guide!"

"Are you sure you are going to take that risk, lad?" Jack asked, "You are as mad as she is,"

"She is my friend! I am going to save her; while you guys warn Hercules!" Aladdin and Jiminy went back into the forest.

"Hold on, lad!" Aladdin stopped and looked at Jack.

"WHAT IS IT, JACK, WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"You should know I'm the captain, not you."

"So you want to go with me to save Kelsey and Genie?" Jiminy asked.

"Yes, because I'm a smooth, sneaky, and steady." Kailey pushed Jack with one finger, and he was unstable.

"I'm not sure about steadiness," Kailey said.

"Shut up, Kailey!"

"I'm all of these things so I'm going!" Aladdin began walking.

"No, I'm going!" Jack pushed Aladdin out of the way

"How about you guys go save them and I'll go and warn Hercules?" Kailey suggested.

"NO!" the men cried.

Kailey was silent and muttered, "Well!"

"How are we going to decide this?" Jiminy was thinking.

Kailey suggested, "How about you flip a coin?"

"Good idea, Kailey," Aladdin reached his hand to Abu. Abu gave him a gold coin.

Jiminy said, "Ready, set, GO!"

"HEADS!" Aladdin said.

"TAILS!" Jack cried.

The coin landed on heads.

"Two out of three, mate?" Jack asked.

Aladdin smiled. "Sure, why not- oh wait, because it's stupid!"

"Fine, Kailey and I will go warn Wonder boy; while you guys go get the whelp, savvy."

"Fine."

**A/N: What will Hades do to Kelsey? Will Jack and Kailey make to Hercules on time? Will Aladdin, Abu, and Jiminy save Genie and Kelsey on time? R&R! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**

**Announcement: Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving to all of my family, friends, and readers! As you can see I only wrote one chapter today. Well, I'm going to write one per day from now on. I'm up to the point where I need to proofread, right more chapters, and come up with more ideas. I apologize, but I'm starting to write another chapter right now so hang on. Thank you to those who read, favorite, followed, and reviewed my story. Chapter 28: Operation Rescue part 1 is coming soon...VERY SOON!**


	28. Operation rescue part 1

Chapter 28 Operation rescue part 1

Aladdin and Jiminy went back to the treeless forest, and Abu saw a jacket lying on the ground. "Al, this is Kelsey's jacket!" Jiminy cried.

"Where do you think he's taken her to?"

"He probably took her to… the Underworld!" Then the creepy music started to play. Abu was now getting scare. Nobody dared go to the Underworld. It was known as the most dangerous place in all of Disneyland.

Aladdin said, "We have to go there to save Kelsey. Now where's the entrance?"

Jiminy didn't have a clue, neither did Aladdin.

**Setting: The Underworld**

Hades carry, knocked out, Kelsey to the river boat; she looked lifeless in his arms. Charon, the skeleton man, stopped the boat, and looked at Hades, "You brought a mortal, sir?"

"Yes, Charon, I brought a mortal. Not that it's any of your concern."

"Of course not, sir." Charon started the boat, Hades put Kelsey down, and Panic was touching her hair.

"Pain, have you touched her hair, it's so soft like a blanket."

"Panic, don't do that, or you'll wake her up!"

"Shh!" Panic shushed Pain, and Pain covered his mouth. They looked at her, and she looked too innocent for her own good. Looking at her made they feel guilty.

"Uh- your flame-fullness," Panic was trying to get his attention.

"What now?" Hades was getting annoyed by them talking.

"You're not- you're not really going to kill her, are you?" Panic was looking nervous, "I mean you did promise her sister."

He sighed, "No, I won't kill her; since I have this." Hades held up the lamp. Pain and Panic exhaled with relief.

"Uh- one question, boss. Why did you kidnap her instead of everybody?" Pain asked.

"Because they might come back for her instead of warning Wonder-boy. And you're right, Panic, I did promise her sister not to harm her, but she didn't say I can't take her."

"Nice one, your cleverness."

"What are you going to do to her, boss?"

"Easy boys, let her suffer by watching her meddling friends get killed by… the blood thirsty HYDRA! Once Hercules is done for, I'm going to use my wishes to take over; and ba-da-Bing, I WILL RULE OLYMPUS!" He said dramatically, and then he chuckled.

"What are we going to do to her, after that?" Pain asked. Hades paused to think, but then Kelsey started to wake up. "Uh- boss, she's waking up."

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Where- What the heck happened?" Kelsey couldn't remember what happen, the last thing she remembers was the smell of alcohol and an evil laugh. She's hoping her house didn't burn down. She was probably thinking she's in the hospital, right now.

"You are in the Underworld, babe!" Kelsey stared in shock. She didn't think she was kidnapped; she thought it was all just a dream.

"Oh my gosh! Am I dead?!"

"If you were, then you should've been in the river of souls by now."

Kelsey looked at the water, and saw the souls swam by.

"What did you do to my friends?!"

He smirked, "Nothing… yet."

Kelsey started to yell, "If you hurt them I swear-"

"You'll what? This is my domain! I have the power not you."

"Oh yeah, well, I can still do this!" Kelsey kicked him in the leg. Hades was in pain and was about to fall; and the boat was rocking side-to-side. The boat almost tipped over. Hades, Charon, Pain, and Panic were shaking and holding on for dear life.

Kelsey smirked, "What's the matter, Hades? Are you afraid of the water?"

Hades turns red, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Kelsey gave him an innocent look, "Let me guess, you are going to kill me, first?" She had seen the movies; every time Hades gone red she found it very amusing. Kelsey liked James Woods playing Hades; because he's funny when he used his car salesman's voice.

Hades noticed Kelsey was not frightened by his anger or flames. He turned back to blue and answered, "Nope."

"Wait… you're not?"

"Hey, I promise your sister I won't harm you, so I won't harm you."

Kelsey looked at him suspiciously. _Okay, why did he kidnap me for? I'm not Persephone!_ Then they heard music and singing.

_The Gospel Truth II_

_He ran the Underworld_

"Ugh, the Muses, Oy!" Hades rubbed his head.

Kelsey looked around the room seeing where the music was coming from. "Okay, is there a speaker here or something? Like where is this music coming from?"

"No one knows," Pain said.

"Yeah, it's a mystery!" Panic said.

"I have to say," Kelsey said, "I kinda like it. It suits Hades very well."

Hades rolled his eyes at Kelsey's comment.

_But thought the dead were dull and uncouth_

The souls tried to grab Kelsey and Hades. She was getting gross out. Hades just threw a fireball at them, and blew smoke off his finger.

_He was mean and he's ruthless _

_And that's the gospel truth_

Then they saw a three headed dog growling at them. Kelsey eyes grew wide at the dog; she was not much of a dog lover. He was barking, biting, and growling. The bottom line is that he's violent. "That babe is-"

Kelsey interrupted Hades, "Cerberus, I know."

"Well, if I were you, sweetheart, I wouldn't go near him. Capisce?"

She sighed, "Whatever."

Hades threw one steak at the three-headed dog. It was now fighting over the meat.

_He had a plan to shake things up and that's the gospel truth…_

They reached the end of the ride. Hades reached out his hand to help her up, but Kelsey didn't bother. "Thanks, but I can do it myself!"

As soon as she got out of the boat; he grabbed her wounded arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, is that really necessary?"

"Sorry babe, I don't trust you, right now."

"Hades, that's a hurtful thing to say."

He rolled his eyes, and then sighed. "Hey, I'll make you a deal, okay? If you be a good girl I can be a nice guy back."

She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Yeah right!"

Hades turned around and started to turn red, "What was that!?"

She tried to remain calm, "I said yeah." She did tell him half of truth about what she said.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought you said." He narrowed his eyes at her, and turned back to blue. She was thinking to herself, _I hate him! Even though, he's my favorite villain and character in_ _this movie_.

Hades was thinking also, _WOW, she didn't flinch when I lose my cool with her. I think I know now what to do with her after taking over Olympus._ He chuckled darkly.

Kelsey was a little nervous, and crept out when she heard him chuckling. Something told her that he was thinking of another evil plot that she doesn't know about. "What is so funny?"

He went back to reality, and shrugged it off. "Nothing, let's go, sweet-bird." Kelsey was getting a little annoyed by Hades giving her nicknames, but she didn't feel like arguing something so pointless.

**Setting: Thebes**

"Where do you think Hercules can be?" Kailey asked.

"As soon as we find this Meg girl, we'll find Jerkules."

"Hey, that's his nickname."

All of a sudden a cart was speeding, and they're right in front of it. Jack pulled Kailey out of the way.

"Watch it, numbskull!" the driver yelled.

"HEY! WE ARE WALKING HERE, MATE!" Jack cried, "What is wrong with these people?!"

"We are in Thebes. This place has a lot of problems."

A weird guy with a cloak was in front of them. "Hey, Mack!" He opened his cape.

They turned around, "Whoa."

"Want to buy a sundial?"

They walked pass him. "Not interested, mate!"

Then they saw an almost naked guy with a small Greece pillar as pants, "THE END IS COMING! CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?" He hugged Jack.

"Yes, mate, thank you for the information. Thank you," Jack had a-you-are-crazy-face, "They are crazier than Tortuga! Now, what does Hercules look like?"

"Well, he's big, strong, red hair, blue eyes, and-"

"Has a blue cape?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I think I found him, lass."

Kailey turned around and saw Hercules talking to Meg.

"What-what's wrong?" Hercules asked Meg.

"Outside of town," Meg began as she was _acting_ so panicky, "two little boys, they were playing the gorge there was this rockslide! A terrible rockslide! They're trapped!"

Hercules is smiling, "KIDS TRAPPED! Phil this is great!"

Meg raised a brow, "You're really choked up about this, aren't you?"

"COME ON!" Hercules took Meg by the hand, and put her on his flying horse, Pegasus.

"Wait! Hercules, Hold on!" Kailey and Jack tried to stop him, but it was too late. They took off, but Phil, the satyr, was left behind.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, KID! I'm way behind you, kid." Phil began to walk.

"Phil!" Kailey got his attention.

Phil turned around and saw Kailey and Jack, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, goat! Wait, you are talking goat; you're not supposed to talk?" Jack asked.

"Satyr, I'm a satyr!"

"Phil, Hercules is in danger!" Kailey said.

"Danger, what are you talking about? He is helping the kids, who **are** in danger."

"You don't understand we got to stop Hercules from saving those kids!"

"Why?"

Jack grabbed Phil, and started to run, "We will explain on the way, goat!"

"It's SATYR!"

Jack stopped, and Kailey looked at him. "What are you doing, Jack? We got to warn Hercules!"

Jack looked at the cart, "I know a quicker way, lass," he smirked.

A driver was loading his cart. He turned around seeing Jack with a sword on his neck. The driver put his hands in the air, "WHAT ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Stay calm, mate, we're taking over your cart."

"If you think you're taking my cart you are sadly mistaken!"

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

The driver ran away leaving his stuff behind.

Kailey said, "Good plan, Jack, but were you about to stab him if he said no?"

"No, of course not…maybe."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go!"

"Uh-do you know how to drive a cart?" Phil asked.

"Of course I do," Jack hit the horses and they were spending. Everyone cried out, "WHOA!" and the worst part was that when they say "Whoa," the horses speed up some more.

**Setting: Road #2**

Aladdin was getting frustrated, "Okay, we search every inch of this road, and there is no sign of the entrance!"

Abu sat on a tree trunk, and they heard something moving. They turned around and saw a staircase to the Underworld.

"Abu! Way to go!" Jiminy exclaimed.

They went downstairs, and it was darker than the forest. They saw a skeleton rowing the boat on a river.

"Oh my gosh, aren't skeletons supposed to be… I don't know… DEAD?!" Jiminy asked.

"As much as I'm creped out about this, he might be our ticket for a ride. I wish carpet is here with us."

"May I help you?" Charon asked.

"Yes, Sir, we are here to speak to Hades; he's expecting us," Aladdin lied.

"I didn't know he was expecting company?"

"Don't believe us, ask Hades. He's expecting us, and if we don't show up soon, who is he going to take it out on…hmm?"

"Now, hold on, I don't want any trouble! I just row the boat."

They got in, and Charon began rowing. Aladdin, Jiminy, and Abu looked at the river, and saw a bunch of souls.

"I wouldn't get to close if I were you, those souls will be all over you."

The boys backed away and hold on for dear life.

"We had one girl almost killed us!"

Jiminy raised a brow, "What did she do?"

"She kicked Hades, and almost tipped over the boat."

"Are you guys okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, if we weren't then we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"What about the girl?" Jiminy asked.

"She's fine, surprisingly."

"What do you mean by that?" Aladdin asked.

"Usually Hades burst into flames at someone, who ticked him off. But somehow the girl didn't get barbecue just a mean glare."

Aladdin whispered to Jiminy, "Oh good she's alive."

"Huh, Cerberus should be here, by now."

"Who is Cerberus?" Jiminy asked.

"The guard dog, if I were you boys, I wouldn't go near him."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough." They stopped at the end of the river. "Well, here you are."

"Thank you!" Jiminy and Aladdin said at the same time.

"Remember, I just row the boat," and for that Charon rowed away.

**Setting: Gorge and Hades upper lair**

Kelsey and Hades came out of an elevator. Kelsey was shaking a little, "You call that an elevator! Why didn't you warn me, that it's going to be like that?!"

"C'mon, sweetheart, it wasn't that bad. I just add the effects to make it a fun ride."

"I hate elevators. I told you I would rather take the stairs!"

"The stairs are like 100,000 steps! Would you rather walk up those stairs that last for 3 hours, or take a lighting speed tower of terror that last for 30 seconds?"

"Hmm… the stairs."

"WHAT? You would rather walk up those stairs?"

"Well, sure at least I'm getting in shape."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, and then he opened the door.

"Welcome to my upper domain, my sweet! You just got yourself a front row seat for the action!"

The upper domain was like a balcony filled with warmth, fresh air, and sunlight. The Underworld, on the other hand, was cold, dark, and gloomy. She did feel sorry for Hades; like how can someone possibly live here with no one to talk to or share it with.

_Is that why he kidnapped me? For company? _Kelsey thought to herself, _Oh no now, I'm feeling sorry for the bad guy who kidnapped me. I can't be a softy or he won't take me seriously._

"Uh-babe, get out here." Hades showed her outside.

Kelsey didn't understand why she was here when she was supposed to be tied or locked up in a cell. "Okay, why do I have to see this?"

"Take a seat, babe, and enjoy the show," Hades sat on his throne.

"What seat?"

Hades snapped his fingers, and then a smaller throne with a small pillow appeared next to his. "Thanks," she sat down like it was her long couch. _Okay, he didn't flame me, he didn't tie me up, and now he gave me a chair fit for a queen. This is getting weird._

"How about we get some snacks." He waved his hand, and there was a snack table. "Didn't know what you like so dig in." Kelsey looked at him, and saw Hades eating a bowl of worms.

Then she looked at the table there was mostly bloody red wine, brain biscuits, worm buckets, and pomegranate. She knew perfectly well in Greek mythology, Pomegranate was also known as fruit of the dead. If anybody eats it they will be bound to the Underworld for eternity. She didn't know if that sort of stuff happens in Disneyland, but she can't take any chances. So she chose to take a soda and an apple.

_Okay, did he try to trick me into eating Pomegranate? Cause if he did, nice try! _"Gee, thanks, Hades, you are the nicest kidnapper I ever met!" she said sarcastically.

"A kidnapper?" He acted like it hurts his feelings, which it didn't, "Is that what you think of me? A kidnapper?"

"No, of course not, I also think of as a thief. You stole my lamp! MY LAMP!"

"Hey, I didn't steal the lamp, babe. Your sister gave it to me!"

"That's because you threaten me and my friends! You also put chloroform on me and kidnapped me."

"Kelsey, babe," He started to put his arm around Kelsey's shoulder, "think of me as your host," he cupped her chin in the other arm, and pulled her closer to him. Kelsey's face was few inches from Hades's face, "and I will think of you as my honor guest."

He smirked, and was thinking, _Hmm…she is worth keeping after all. I could make a deal with her to save her whiny friends in exchange for her soul. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

Kelsey felt a little bit awkward. She thought to herself, _OH MY GOSH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS THINKING, BUT I KNOW IT INVOVLES WITH ME! AND WHY IS HE SO CLOSE TO MY PERSONAL SPACE?! _She laughed nervously, "Funny, I don't remember you giving me an invitation."

He let go of her chin, and chuckled a little. "Kelsey, babe, I am trying so hard not to lose my cool with you." His fire head started flickering to yellow for a second.

She got his arm off her. "As much as you want to kill me, you can't, so HA-HA to you!" She smirked and continued to drink her soda.

"I won't as long as I have this." He snapped his fingers, and showed her the lamp. "This lamp is your fate, if it's here with me you're alive, but if it's gone," He waved again and the lamp disappeared, "so will you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear… So, why aren't you going to… you know tie me up, or lock me in a cell? I mean not that I'm not happy about this, or anything."

He shrugged, "Like I said, I think of you as my guest. If you be a good girl, and don't escape. I can be good back; unless… you want me to you tied up?"

"No!"

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, Hades, what are going to do to me after this?"

"I'm thinking about it, babe. It depends on how you behave." Kelsey didn't know what he was thinking, but right now she was worrying about Hercules and her friends.

Hercules arrived, with sick Meg. "Are you okay?" Hercules asked. Pegasus was laughing at Meg; he didn't like Meg, and neither did Phil.

"I'll be fine just put me down before I ruin the upholstery."

Pegasus heard what she said. He nudged Meg off him, and into Hercules arms.

"HELP I CAN'T BREATHE!" The boys trapped in a rock are calling for help.

"HURRY! GET US OUT!"

"WE'RE SUFFOCATING!"

"SOMEBODY CALL IX-I-I!"

Meg walked up to Hades upper domain.

Hades said to her in a nice tone, "Nice job, my little Nut-meg."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know…okay, who is she?" Meg was referring to Kelsey.

Kelsey introduced herself, "Name is Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong."

Meg paused and was thinking, _Okay, why is she here with Hades. Oh no, she didn't sell her soul to him did she?_ "Names Megara, my friends call me Meg."

"I know."

"Hades, is she your new-"

Hades shook his head, "Nope, she is my honored guest."

"Are you?" She raised a brow at Kelsey.

"Well, I'm haven't been tied up, and I'm provided with food that is WAY better than Mudca. So yeah, I guess so."

Meg was thinking, _OH, THANK GODS! She is smart enough not to sell her soul to him._

Hercules came toward the rock, and bent down to look at the boys. "Easy fellas, you'll be alright!"

"WE CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER!"

"GET US OUT BEFORE WE GET CRUSHED!"

He lifted the rock up in the air. Kailey, Jack, and Phil showed up.

Kailey screamed, "NOOO!"

Everyone stared at her. She blushed deep red from embarrassment, and was now hiding behind Jack.

Kelsey faced palmed.

"Is that your sister?" Hades asked while chuckling.

"Sadly, yes," Kelsey was now burying her face with embarrassment.

He chuckled a little, and patted her back. "I've been there, babe. I know what is like to have a sibling."

Kelsey was starting to get creep out again. _Okay…first he didn't flame me, second he gave me a comfortable chair and food instead of tying me up nor gagged me, and now he is showing sympathy. Why is he being so nice to me? Where's the Hades we all know and love?_

Hades smirked at her, _That's right, Hades. Play nice with the kid. I'll have her soul very soon._

"How are you boys, doing?" Hercules was still holding that huge rock.

"We're okay now!" The tall kid said.

The shorter one said, "Jeepers mister, you're really strong!"

"Well, just try to be a little bit more careful next time okay, kids."

"We sure will!" The kids left and climbed up to Hades upper lair.

"Is Hades up there, Jack?" Kailey asked. Jack used his spyglass to look up to the cliff. "Yep, and guess who else is up there keeping him company?"

"Who?" Kailey snatched the spyglass and looked up. She saw Kelsey, sitting next to Hades, drinking her soda and eating an apple. "THAT'S KELSEY! Wait a minute, why is she not tied up, and why is she drinking coke after she told us she will quit drinking cokes?"

Hades slurped his worms while talking, "Sturdy performance boys, I was really moved."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you two are _so_ adorable."

"Jeepers, mister?" The tall, blonde boy turned back into Panic.

"I was going for innocence," the shorter, black hair kid turned back into Pain.

"Well, hey, two thumbs WAY," Hades two thumbs were on fire, "Way up for our leading lady, what a dish what do you know." He was addressing to Meg.

She muttered to herself, "Get out of there you big lug while you still can."

Kelsey whispered to herself, "C'mon guys, get him out of there."

Hercules walked and talked to Phil. "Phil, I did great! They even applaud… sort of."

"Hercules, put the rock back! Put it back right now!" Kailey cried.

"What, why and who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate." Jack pointed at Kailey, "Kailey, the annoying little girl." Kailey gave him a mean look. "Now that's out of the way, there is a hydra coming to kill you, as we speak."

"A hydra, really? Where is it? As a hero in training I'm ready to take down a real, scary monster!"

"Are you serious right now?!" Kailey was shocked at Hercules's reaction.

Jack said, "Perhaps you didn't hear us, lad. There's a hydra coming to KILL YOU!"

"I'm actually going to fight a real monster; and soon I will become a true hero! So where is it?" Hercules was excited and did a fighting pose; then they heard a growl.

"I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that ain't applause." Phil said. They saw a pair of big, red eyes inside the cave, and it was walking out of the shadows revealing its true form.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kailey cried.

"OH BUGGER!" Jack cried.

"Phil…what do you call that thing?" Hercules asked.

"TWO WORDS, AMSCRAY!" Phil gave him his sword, and ran away.

Kailey was thinking what he said, "Wait a minute, amscray is two syllables not two words!"

"Kailey, get out of here now!" Jack cried. Kailey ran behind a rock and hide. Everyone screamed in terror. The only person who was smiling is Hades. "Let's get ready to RUMBLLLLEEEE!"

**A/N: Remember Read, Review, Favorite it. Part 2 coming soon, Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	29. Operation rescue part 2

Chapter 29: Operation rescue! Part 2

**Setting: Underworld**

"Okay, where can Kelsey be?" Jiminy asked.

"If I were a kidnapper, I would tie Kelsey up, and put her in a small dark room." Aladdin opened a small door and they entered.

It was dark, Kelsey wasn't there but there was a spotlight showing a lamp on a pedestal.

"LOOK AL, IT'S THE LAMP!" Jiminy cried. Abu made happy monkey noises.

"Let's go get it!" Aladdin cried. They ran towards it, but then they heard a growl.

"Al, please tell me that was your stomach growling."

"I wished it was, Jim." They saw three pairs of red eyes. "THIS ISN'T GOOD!"

A three headed dog came growling and stomping towards them. "What the heck is that thing?!" Aladdin cried.

"I think that's Cerberus. The dog Charon warned us about!"

"Abu, get the lamp! We will keep him-or them, busy!"

Abu ran to the lamp. Cerberus was right in front of him, and attempting to eat him.

A rock hit the left head dog; it instantly turned and faced Aladdin. "Come and get me, you three-headed wimp!"

The dog barked loudly at him.

"Sorry, I don't speak dog!" Cerberus ran towards Aladdin, and he just kept on dodging.

Jiminy ran out, "Okay, where can Kelsey be?" Then he saw stairs and ran up.

**Setting: Gorge**

Jack and Hercules teamed up and tried to take down the hydra.

Phil was coaching Hercules, "That's it dance around! Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!"

"C'mon Jack, you got this!" Kailey cried.

"Do you really think he's got it, kid?" Phil raised a brow at Kailey.

"The truth is… no." Kailey covered her eyes.

Hercules grabbed it's teeth to keep it from eating him. Jack poked the hydra's tail with his sword. The hydra turned around facing Jack.

"Hello Beastie!" The hydra was now chasing Jack. "Lad, your sword!"

Hercules turned around and saw his sword. He let go of the Hydra's teeth and went after his sword.

He grabbed it and tried to slice the hydra's head, but he missed. The Hydra wrapped his tongue around Hercules's leg; and then the Hydra swallowed him. The Hydra burped.

Meg and Kelsey had a gross expression on their faces. "Ugh!"

The Hydra was about to eat the crowd, until it felt something weird on its throat. Hercules sliced its throat opened; the crowd applauded louder.

"Alright, Alright!" Phil was cheering.

Jack said to Kailey, "That was far too easy, lass."

He put his sword away and smiled.

"Yeah, _way_ too easy," Kailey gave him a scared look.

Jack was starting to worry, "Why are you looking like that, lass."

Hercules was covered in green blood, and was about to faint. "Phil, that-that wasn't so hard." He fainted. Phil rushed over to him, "Kid, Kid, Kid. How many horns do you see?"

"Six."

"Eh-close enough, let's get you cleaned up."

**Setting: Hades upper domain**

Pain and Panic started to panic and were afraid that Hades was going to be mad.

Meg smiled then stopped when she saw Kelsey had a terrified look on her face. "Kelsey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Hades looked at Kelsey in the corner of his eye.

Pain and Panic looked at her as well. "Yeah," Panic agreed, "You should be happy your friends are okay."

"It's not over," Kelsey answered.

Hades smirked.

Meg raised a brow, "What do mean?"

"She's right," Hades began, "it's not over its only half time." Hades smiled and put his hands on the back of his head. "So, Kelsey, are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Kelsey gave him an _are-you-serious-right-now _look. "No, I am not enjoying myself! Are you serious!? I'm worried about my friends and my sister!" She knew what happened in this scene; but Jack and Kailey were out there. She just saw Jack and Kailey, but she's wondering where Aladdin, Abu, and Jiminy went.

"You know Kelsey…" He again put his arm around her and drew her closer to her, "since they're going to be dead; I suppose we can work out some sort of agree-"

She got his hand off her, "No!" she said quickly.

"You don't even know what I'm offering."

"I do! There is no way I'm going to sell my soul to you; so you can bring them back from the dead! Forget it!"

"Well, that's a little selfish of you."

"Hey, I don't make deals with the devil. I'm not like those girls, who cry and beg for your help, and falls for your deal-making charm."

Hades smirked. "You think I'm charming?" She rolled her eyes, "Are you going to let me go anytime soon?"

He chuckled wickedly, "Not a chance, sweetheart. You belong to me now."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in rage, "Excuse me!?" She stood up, grabbed his worm bowl, and poured it on his head.

Meg giggled a little. She couldn't believe that Kelsey did that.

"Ooh, you shouldn't have done that?" Pain said.

Hades looked at her dangerously, "Did you just pour my worm bowl in my head?"

Kelsey didn't look threaten by his dangerous look. She said confidently, "Yes, I did."

Hades narrowed his eyes at her, "What was that FOR?!"

"Let's get one thing straight here. You don't own me! I didn't sell my soul to you, so don't tell me that I'm yours! I own me not you own me! Comprendo?"

Panic said nervously, "Here it comes." Pain and Panic hid behind Kelsey's chair, so they won't see Hades anger. Meg was impressed by her sticking up for herself; she never seen anyone stand up to Hades before. Kelsey was ready for Hades flames, she actually find him flaming at someone very amusing.

"Well, that was rude." Surprisingly, Hades was still blue, and he was wiping the worms off his chiton. Kelsey was shocked; she didn't expect him to be so calm. _Okay what happened to the angry Hades? Where's the fire?_ she asked herself.

Meg, Pain, and Panic was shocked that he didn't flame her.

"Okay, how come when she did something wrong, you didn't yell or go red on her?" Meg asked in rage, "But when we did something wrong," she was referring to herself, Pain, and Panic, "you do just the opposite, why is that?"

"Yeah, I'm asking myself the same question," Kelsey sat back down on her throne.

"Like he said," Pain explained, "she is the honor guest."

"Yeah, she is the special one," Panic agreed.

Meg sat down and huffed.

"Hey, Nutmeg," Hades said, "I may not destroy her, but fortunately, I still get to-Ahem-destroy her meddling friends."

"Unless, they beat the Hydra first!" Kelsey smirked.

"Doubtful…but since you are so cocky, sweetheart, how about we have a wager?"

"I told you I don't make deals with the devil."

"It's a good one trust me. Let's just say if they did beat my hydra, then maybe I won't harm your friends, but if they don't then I'll have your soul. What do you say?"

"Do you seriously think that I'm stupid enough to bet my eternal soul, and work for you? Oh please!"

"Eternal? Who said eternal?" He put his arm around her, "I was thinking part time say weekends, after school, and maybe the occasional you know… graveyard shaft. What do you say?"

Kelsey was thinking to herself, _Hmm, I know Wonder-boy can take care of himself in the movie. I saw him beat him once; I know he can do it again. But my friends and my sister will kill me if they knew I made a deal with Hades. But I can keep them safe in the process..._

"C'mon babe, what will it be?" Hades is getting impatience.

Kelsey finally said, "I'll get every Sunday off, and if I win you won't harm my friends _and_ my sister. Deal?"

Hades immediately reached out his hand, "DEAL!" Kelsey was hesitant to shake his hand, and their hands light up when they shook.

Meg faced palmed, "I thought she was smart enough not to do that."

"Trust me, Meg. I know what I'm doing." Kelsey was now thinking to herself, _Sucker, I'm going to keep my soul. My friends are going to be safe from you, Hades._

Hades thought to himself, _I don't have your soul yet, sweetheart. I'm not only going to have your soul, but I'll also have friends' dead souls as well._ He chuckled.

Kelsey stared at him, "What is so funny?"

Hades didn't answer her; he's thinking about Kelsey as his little slave girl.

Meanwhile, Jiminy finally made it up the stairs; he was trying to catch his breath. He saw Pain and Panic; so he carefully climbed up a chair, and kept him from being seen. He looked at Meg, and whistled in a very interesting way.

Meg looked around seeing who said that, but shrugged it off.

Jiminy saw Kelsey and climbed up to her shoulder, "Psst, Kelsey."

She looked at her shoulder, and gasped.

"What now, babe?" Hades asked.

"What-what I didn't say anything!" she said quickly.

Hades shrugged it off, and watched the action.

Jiminy whispered, "Kelsey, Aladdin and Abu are downstairs taking care of Cerberus. The lamp is in there. You need to go to them. Find some excuse to leave."

Kelsey got up, and something grabbed her arm.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Hades looked at her while grabbing her arm. Jiminy was hiding behind her hair.

"To the restroom, like you said," she imitated what Hades said, "It's only half time."

"…Fine, but someone has to go with you."

She smiled, "You still don't trust me."

He smirked at her, "Uh... No."

Kelsey pretended it hurt her feelings which it didn't, "How hurtful."

Meg stood up, "I'll go with her."

"Alright then," Hades said, "but hurry back; I don't want you to miss Wonder-boy's head on a platter." He released Kelsey, and went back to slurping his worms.

Kelsey and Meg went back inside. Meg pushed the elevator button.

"No way," Kelsey cried, "I'm not taking the elevator again!"

"Relax the second time isn't bad, believe me."

Kelsey raised a brow, "You promise."

She sighed, "Yes."

She stepped in the elevator. Once the elevator was closed it started to drop like the tower of terror there was thunder, lighting, and haunting music.

Kelsey was holding on for dear life. While Meg was just standing there without flinching. She looked at Kelsey, and muttered, "Rookie."

It stopped, and it opened with a ding.

"See that wasn't so bad," Meg said.

Kelsey was shaking a little, "Never again."

"Okay, Cerberus and your friends should be in there." Meg pointed at the small black door.

Kelsey raised a brow, "Friends? What? I thought you are taking me to the restroom."

"Kelsey, don't play dumb with me. I heard your cricket friend talking to you."

Jiminy popped up, "Wow, you are smart and beautiful!"

She giggled and was flattered.

"C'mon we don't have time." Kelsey said.

Kelsey, Jiminy, and Meg went through the door, and saw Aladdin and Abu being cornered by Cerberus. They gasped.

Kelsey saw a long stick and picked it up, "Hey, Cerberus!"

The dog looked at Kelsey.

"Kelsey, what are you doing here?!" Aladdin asked.

Kelsey used her sweet voice, "Hey Cerberus, FETCH!" She threw the stick in the opposite direction, and Cerberus ran after it. Aladdin ran towards the lamp and grabbed it.

"Good job, Kelsey!"

"Thanks," Kelsey said.

Then Cerberus came back, and growled louder.

"I take it back!" Aladdin cried.

**Setting: Gorge**

Hercules and Phil began to walk away, until they heard the hydra moving. "That doesn't sound good," Phil said.

The Hydra was alive with three heads!

"Definitely! Not good!" Phil gave him his sword, and ran away.

"OH BUGGER!" Jack just stood there.

Kailey gave him a push, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP HIM!" Kailey ran back to her hiding place.

Hercules whistled for his flying horse. Pegasus flew to the rescue, and Hercules jumped on. He flew above the hydra, and started head slicing them.

One chopped multiplied, another chop doubled. Hercules continued to head slice them, until Hercules was surrounded by Hydras.

"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD SLICING THING!?" Phil yelled at Hercules.

"I agree with the goat," Jack said.

"SATYR! IT'S SATYR FOR THE LAST TIME!"

…Back at the upper domain…

"What is taking them so long?!" Hades was getting impatient.

"Um, they're probably taking the stairs," Panic suggested nervously.

Hades couldn't take any chances. He will not let Kelsey escaped. "Go check on them, boys, and bring them back." He looked at them, and they were standing there. He turned red, "NOW!"

"Okay, we're going, boss!" Pain ran away.

"We're going, your red-fullness!" Panic ran away too.

…Meanwhile, Downstairs to the Underworld…

Cerberus growled. The middle head dropped the stick, and it started moving sideways playfully. Everyone was stunned. "Huh?" Kelsey was speechless. The right head dog pushed the stick towards Kelsey; she picked it up and threw it again.

Cerberus ran towards the stick. "Okay, let's get out of here!" Aladdin started running, but he noticed Kelsey wasn't moving. "What are you waiting for, Kelsey? Let's go!"

Cerberus came back again, and dropped the stick. Kelsey walked towards them. "KELSEY! ARE YOU MAD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey started to pet the middle head, then the middle dog started licking her. She laughed, "Okay, Okay!"

"Of all my time with Cerberus, I've never seen him like that before," Meg was speechless herself.

"The reason why he's so mean is because he needs someone to love and play with." Kelsey continued to rub their heads, until the bad was coming.

"Uh…Meg, Kelsey… are you ladies in here?" Panic came into the room, and then stopped.

"The boss is looking for-" Pain stopped and stared.

Aladdin and Abu hid behind the door, holding the stick.

"What are you, ladies doing in here?!" Panic voiced started to panic.

"Don't go near him, he'll kill you!" Pain said nervously.

"Does he look like a killer to you?" Kelsey continued to rub the dogs' heads.

"Oh… Hades is going to kill us if he finds out you're in here!" Panic said.

"You mean if he finds out," Pain said.

"Of course he is going…IF, if is good," Panic smiled.

"Look the boss needs you two to get back upstairs right now!"

"He said I'm his guest so I should feel comfortable here. What a lovely dog you have here." Kelsey continued to pet the dogs' ears.

"No, he needs you now," Pain said.

"Well, I'm done visiting so I'm leaving this place."

"You can't leave!" Panic said, "Hades won't let you!" Then a door slammed, they looked behind, and saw Aladdin holding a stick.

They screamed, "HADES! HADES!"

"Go ahead and scream all you want, but he's not going to hear you." Aladdin smirked, swing the stick, and he knocked them out.

Kelsey rubbed the lamp. Then Genie popped up with a frown. "Alright, Master, what is your… KELSEY, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kelsey shushed him, he zipped himself up, literally.

"Be quiet we knocked them, unconscious; and Hades is upstairs," Jiminy said.

Genie unzipped himself, and whispered, "Oh, I get it. We are escaping, right?"

"We don't have enough time." Meg peeked outside, and no one was there, "All clear."

Everyone left the room except for Kelsey; she was patting the dogs to say good-bye.

"Don't worry guys, the next time I see you, I'm going to give you each a piece a meat. What do you say?"

The three-headed dog licked her constantly. "Okay, I got to go! I'll see you later." She waved.

Meg said to them, "Look, give me Pain and Panic, and I'll give you guys a head start."

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Aladdin asked, "Aren't you the one who was helping Hades lure Hercules into his trap?"

"Look, I didn't have a choice okay, and second: I don't want Kelsey to suffer what I'm suffering right now. Now go."

"Meg!" Kelsey gave her a hug, "Thank you!"

Meg didn't expect the hug, but she gave in, "Don't thank me just yet, now go."

Genie gave Meg the bag that held Pain and Panic.

"Genie, is carpet fixed?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, and it's a good thing I finished on time!" He snapped his fingers, and carpet appeared.

"Carpet!" Aladdin, Kelsey, Abu, and Jiminy exclaimed. Carpet was happy to see them. Everyone jumped on carpet.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Kelsey said. Carpet took off and left the Underworld.

**Setting: Gorge**

Hercules was dodging the Hydra. The Hydra knocked Hercules out of his horse and was sliding their skins. "PHIL, I DON'T THINK WE COVER THIS IN BASIC TRAINING!" Hercules almost got eaten, but dodged it. He jumped and tried to hold on to the cliff, but the hydra held on to him, and it's about to kill him.

Hades was sitting there smirking, "My favorite part of the game... sudden DEATH."

Kelsey, Aladdin, Abu, and Genie showed up just in time. "Guys!" Aladdin cried trying to get Jack and Kailey's attention.

"KELSEY, you're okay!" Kailey hugged Kelsey.

"Of course I'm okay!" She looked at the Hydra, "OH MY GOSH, It's scarier up close! How many heads does that thing have?!"

"I counted 66," Jack said.

"No, I counted 100," Kailey disagreed.

"IT'S DOSEN'T MATTER!" Jiminy cried, "Hercules is in trouble! How do we get rid of it?! There's too many of them!"

Kelsey looked up the cliff, and saw stones on top. She jumped on carpet, "LET'S GO CARPET!"

Carpet took off. "KELSEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kailey cried.

"HERCULES!" Kelsey cried.

Hercules saw Kelsey, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S NOT SAFE!"

"WHAT THE-" Hades saw Kelsey. He was so stunned, he dropped his worm bowl. "Pain! Panic! Meg!"

"Hercules, smash the cliff!" Kelsey cried.

"WHAT?!" Hercules was thinking she's out of her mind.

"Just do it!"

Hercules did as we was told and crushed the cliff. Then rocks started falling on top of the Hydra. Kelsey went back to the ground, and was now watching the scene. Hercules didn't come out, everyone thought he was dead.

Phil was about to cry, "There goes another one, just like Achilles."

"Oh no!" Aladdin cried.

"Well Kelsey, you killed the Hydra; but you also killed an innocent lad." Jack and Jiminy took of their hats.

"He was one brave hero," Jiminy started to cry.

The hydra was now dead. It was now starting to rain.

Kelsey looked up at Hades, who was smirking. "Game," he got out of his cigar, "Set," his thumb was on fire, "Match!" He was now smoking his cigar.

He looked at Kelsey, who was smirking at him. He looked at her confused, he was thinking, _Wait a minute, she lost the bet. I have her soul. Why is she smirking at me?_

Then a claw started to move, everyone stared; and they are scared thinking the hydra was alive. The claw was opened, and inside was Hercules! He's okay except a few bruises and scratches.

Everyone was stunned for one second, another moment they started cheering. The crowd ran towards them.

Jack was taking a bow, "Thank you! Thank you!" The crowd ran passed them and picked up Hercules. Hercules was about to pass out, "Phil, you got to admit that was pretty heroic."

"YOU DID IT KID! YOU DID IT! YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE!" Phil was so happy, and left with Hercules. So now the only people here are Kelsey, Kailey, Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Jiminy, and Jack.

Jack was stunned about what just happened, "HEY, I HELPED! He wouldn't have his sword if it wasn't for me! I was the distraction!"

Aladdin grabbed his shoulder, "Jack, give it up."

"Well, that was something," Kailey said.

"Yep," Kelsey agreed.

"You can't escape from us, now!"

Everyone looked behind them, and saw Pain and Panic running towards them.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed, "Hades doesn't like it when you wrecked his plan."

"I thought I knocked you, two out," Aladdin said.

"We escaped!" Pain explained. Meg ran towards them.

Jack looked at her then said, "Wait you were the pretty girl, who helped the Flame-head, weren't you!?"

"Jack, it's okay!" Genie said.

"What?"

"It is really, Meg helped me escape!" Kelsey explained.

"KELSEY, WHAT WAS THAT!?" Everyone looked up, and saw Hades, who was about to lose it. "YOU CHEATED! What happened to our mutual agreement?"

"Hades, I didn't cheat, you never said that I can't interfere, and guess what? I win; so HA-HA to you!"

"Wait hold on, what agreement?" Kailey asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell her, princess?" Hades raised a brow.

"No, I didn't get to tell her, HADES!" Kelsey was getting irritated by Hades's nicknames.

"Kelsey, what is it you're not telling me?" Kailey crossed her arms and narrowing her eyes at Kelsey.

Kelsey sighed, "Hades and I made a bet if we beat the hydra, he won't harm you guys, but if we don't," she said it quietly and quickly, "he'll have my soul."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"It's true," Meg said with disappointment.

"You sold your soul to Hades?!" Aladdin exclaimed and he was stunned also.

"First of all: I didn't sell my soul okay, I bet on it. Second of all: it wasn't eternal it was part time like after school and weekends."

"YOU BET YOUR AFTER SCHOOL AND WEEKENDS SOUL TO HADES! What were you thinking?" Kailey cried.

"You were making deals with devil, you know better than that!" Jiminy was disappointed in Kelsey's actions.

"I was thinking about everyone's safety, and you know what it was worth it, because he won't harm all of you so…" She turned and faced Hades, "in your face, Hades!"

He disappeared then reappeared in front of them. He turned red, "THAT'S IT…I HAVE HAD IT! I PLAY THE NICE GUY SO FAR AND NOW…" Hades made himself a fireball, "you'll soon be mine, Kelsey!"

"Hades, hold on you made a deal with Kailey!" Aladdin protested, "You said you won't harm Kelsey!"

He turned back to blue, and got rid of the fireball. He's tapping his chin, "Hmm…I did, didn't I? But here's the thing, she is only alive if I have the lamp. Do I have the lamp?"

They didn't answer his question. They looked at Kelsey, who was holding it.

"I don't think so, so Kailey, our deal is OFF!"

"Hades, what do you want from me?" Kelsey asked.

"Hmm, what do I want from you? What do I want?" He was thinking for a minute.

Then Aladdin said suddenly, "Wait, did you guys hear something?"

"Shut up, kid, I'm talking to your girlfriend here."

"Hey, Flame-head!" Kelsey had enough with Hades.

"What do you want, princess?" Hades was getting irritated by Kelsey calling him Flame-head.

"First of all: Aladdin and I are not dating! Second of all: don't talk to him like that!"

Hades chuckled a little, "You should know, sweet-bird, I'm a villain! I can talk to people whatever I want!"

"What's up with you giving me nicknames? Would you, just this once, address me by my first name? I mean, is that too much to ask?"

"I will if you stop calling me Flame-head! I mean seriously?"

"The reason why I call you that IS BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!"

"You know what, babe, if I were you; I will stop talking when you still have a chance."

"Shut-up, Hades!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock, except for Kelsey's.

"What did you say to me?!" Hades asked dangerously.

Kelsey puffed up with pride and said out loud, "I said SHUT UP, HADES!"

Hades was turning red. "No, you, shut-up!"

Kelsey refused to back down now. "NO-YOU SHUT-UP!"

They continued arguing until they're at each other's faces. So close that their noses were touching. The others were scared that it's going to get ugly.

"I have never met anyone who is such a smart-mouth, annoying, irritating little BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"OH YEAH? Well, I have never seen anyone so obnoxious, fiery, and FLAGAITIOUS LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Hades didn't know what she said, but he was sure it was an insult.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Aladdin spoke up, "Will both of you SHUT-UP?!"

Hades and Kelsey faced Aladdin giving him a deadly look. Aladdin was nervous. One angry teenager plus one god of the Underworld equaled trouble.

He asked nervously, "Please?"

They rolled their eyes and backed away from each other. Everybody was exhaling with relief.

"Look, I'm not kidding guys! Shh! Listen!" Everyone was quiet. Then they heard thumping noises.

"What is that?" Kailey asked. Abu and Jiminy saw the rocks shaking. They turned around their eyes grew wide.

**A/N: Wow, what a chapter! Did you expect Cerberus being so playful? Anyway read and review my book. Thank you! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	30. Long live the King

Chapter 30: Long live the king

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

They turned around and saw a stampede of wildebeests running down the cliff towards them. Their mouths dropped open in fear except for Hades; he sighed and said, "Couldn't today just get any better?! Well, see ya on the other side! BUH-BYE!" Hades snapped his fingers, and disappeared leaving Meg, Pain, and Panic behind.

"Run!" Jiminy cried. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Jack cried as he began running, everybody followed him. Aladdin whistled, and carpet flew towards them. The gang hopped on; Meg, Pain, and Panic were still shaken to get on.

"What about us?" Pain asked.

"HELP US!" Panic begged for his life.

"Get up here!" Kelsey cried. Meg, Pain, and Panic jumped on carpet, and they took off. Carpet speed up ahead; it was dodging obstacles like the trees, stone rocks, and wildebeests.

"I hope we get out of here ALIVE!" Panic cried.

"If we get out of here alive!" Pain mumbled.

"Don't talk like that!" Kailey cried to panic.

"Look! What is that?" Jack said. They saw a young cub hanging on to a tree branch.

Kailey was the first one to recognize him, "IT'S SIMBA!"

"We got to help him!" Aladdin cried. "Carpet, let's move!" Suddenly, carpet was slowing down, and started falling down to the ground. Everyone collapsed and fell to the dirt ground.

"What the heck happen?" Pain cried.

"I don't think carpet can hold all of us!" Kelsey explained. They saw wildebeests running past them. They were running after Simba, who couldn't hold on that tree any longer.

As they were running, Meg tripped over a rock, and scrapped her knee, "AH!" Jack turned around to see Meg in the ground; he held out her hand to help her. She looked at him and cast him a mean glare. "I'm fine!" Meg cried. The wildebeests almost ran over Meg and Jack; but luckily Jack pushed themselves out of the way.

"No, we are not, love!" Jack grabbed Meg and carried her over the shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! Put me down, right now!" She demanded. Jack ignored Meg's screams, and continued running for their lives.

Then a blue bird named Zazu came to the gorge to find Simba. "Zazu, HELP ME!" Simba cried.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu cried as he flew away.

"Hurry!"

Zazu flew then stopped, when he saw the gang running for their lives. "What the?!" He flew towards them, and screamed out. "What are you all doing here? Get out of here now!"

"Isn't that what we're trying to do, birdie!" Jack said.

Meanwhile up in the upper rock...

A red man lion named Mufasa (Simba's father) and a brown lion with a black mane, who had a scar over his eye. Scar (Simba's uncle) came in to the rescue. Zazu flew to Mufasa, and pointed where Simba was. "There! There on the tree!"

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa cried. One of the wildebeests hit the branch, that Simba was holding on to; it was about to break.

Simba screamed, "HELP!" Mufasa jumped into the stampede to rescue his son.

Zazu began panicking, "Oh Scar, this is awful! What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! I know! I could go back for help! That's what I'll do!"

Scar immediately hit Zazu, that knocked him out. "That should keep you in your place," Scar muttered.

"Scar!" a voice cried.

Scar turned around and faced Hades, who was steaming mad, still blue. Scar smiled, "Ah, Hades, you're just in time to witness the death of Mufasa and his bratty son." He smirked and continued watching the action.

Hades said, "Well, your timing is off! I was in the middle of something important!"

"Oh, Hades, can it wait? I wanted this for a long time!"

"No! No, it can't, Scar!"

"Well, whatever it is, it's too late to do anything now!"

…Back at the stampede…

Kelsey saw a rock that was higher than the wildebeests. "Guys, up there!" She pointed at the rock.

"C'mon!" Jack cried. One by one carpet gave them a boost up on that rock.

"We got to help that cub!" Aladdin cried.

"That won't be necessary, Al. Look!" Jiminy pointed at Simba, who was rescued by his dad, Mufasa.

Mufasa jumped on that rock, the gang was sitting on. He put Simba on the rock for safety; then the wildebeests carried Mufasa away.

"DAD!" Simba's tears were forming in his eyes. Kailey tried to comfort Simba by petting him, "Simba, it's going to be alright!"

Simba faced Kailey, and was shaking with fear, "Who-who are you?"

Kelsey stepped in and said, "Not important, we are just a friend."

They turned and saw Mufasa jumped on a cliff and climbed up. Simba was relived that his dad was okay. At the top, Mufasa looked up and saw Scar sitting there. Hades was standing in a corner watching the action, and looking for the others.

"Scar!" Mufasa was struggling to climb up, "Brother, help me!"

Scar paused and stared down at Mufasa. Suddenly he roared, and used his claws to grab Mufasa's paws. Mufasa roared in pain. Scar looked into his eyes with a smirk, and then said, "Long live the king..."

Mufasa's eyes grew wide with fear. Scar pushed him off the cliff, and Mufasa fell to his death. Simba saw him fall; he was now screaming for his dad, "No! DAD!"

"Oh no!" Aladdin cried.

"Not good! Not good!" Jack cried.

All of the wildebeests ran and left the gorge. Simba was about to go find his dad, until Kelsey stopped him by grabbing his tail. "What are you doing? I got to find my dad!"

"Simba, listen to me," Kelsey pulled his tail towards her to get his attention, "Listen to me, I need you to get out of Pride Rock, okay. Go anywhere, but don't come back here!"

"But why? What about my dad?"

Kelsey knew what happened to him. Out of all the movies Kelsey watched, this scene was the saddest scene of them all. Her heart was breaking, and she was about to cry; because she didn't want to tell Simba that his dad was dead. "Your dad wants you to be safe. There are certain people you can't trust here, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere without my dad! I want to know if he's okay."

"Your dad wants you to be alive. Do this for him, okay?" Simba looked back for a minute, he couldn't find him. "Go Simba!" Kelsey said. Then he started to run away, and didn't bother to look back.

Everyone's heart was breaking even Meg's. "Meg, a-are you crying?" Pain asked.

"NO! I'm not crying! Shut up!" Meg was now tearing up, but hiding her face.

"Why didn't you tell him that his dad died, love?" Jack asked Kelsey.

"I couldn't," Kelsey answered, "I just couldn't. I mean would you be the one to tell an innocent kid that he lost his dad?" Jack didn't answer that. "That's what I thought," Kelsey sniffled, and tried to hold back the tears.

"Kelsey, it's okay to cry," Kailey said.

"I'm not crying!" Kelsey turned around, and felt a tear running down her cheek. She immediately wiped it off, and sniffled.

"Wow, you're just as stubborn as Meg," Panic said. Meg narrowed her eyes at him.

"C'mon let's get out of here," Aladdin said. They all jumped down the rock, looked around, and no one was there except for the dead king. "Kelsey... is that?"

Kelsey closed her eyes, and nodded.

Jiminy and Jack took off their hats. Jack said, "Long live the king."

"This is the saddest part of the film," Kailey said.

Suddenly, they heard laughter; Kelsey turned around, "Guys, there's nothing funny about this!"

"Kelsey, it wasn't us!" Aladdin cried. Everyone else shook their heads, agreeing with them.

"If it's not you guys... then who was it?" she was now getting nervous.

They heard more laughter that gave them chills.

"What-what is that?" Panic asked panicky.

"LOOK!" Pain cried, the gang looked over to see three hyenas walking towards them while laughing.

"Well, well, well, Banzai, what do we have here?" one hyena asked.

"I don't know Shenzi, uh- what do you think, Ed?" another hyena turned to another hyena next to him.

Ed was laughing and babbled something stupid.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, Ed, a new entrée for our menu!"

"Oh no! We're not entrées! We're imps," Pain tried to explain, "Fat-free and meat-free imps!"

Shenzi grabbed Pain and Panic tails, and said, "Whoa, wait, wait, wait, I know you two. You guys are Candlehead's little stooges."

"That's right," Panic said, "We're his stooges! So if you eat us Hades will flame you all!"

Banzai turned his attention to the others. "And who might you guys be?"

"Humans," Kelsey answered nervously, "A fat-free kind too. Can I just say that we're vegetarians. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded nervously. "Ooh, a veggie entrée!" Shenzi said, "What do you think we'll call it, Banzai?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Shenzi. What do you think, Ed?" Banzai asked Ed; and Ed again babbled something stupid.

"Look we don't have time for this. Now we got to go!" Meg was about to leave; but Shenzi jumped on front of her.

Jack pulled Meg behind him. "What's your hurry?" Shenzi asked, "We love for you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, well we already ate! Have you seen the sun? It's really-really late!" Aladdin said.

"Al, use your street rat skills to get us out of here," Kailey suggested.

"Rat!" Banzai heard what Kailey said. "You're a rat? You know we always get what's ratting around!" Bonzia laughed at his own joke. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Shenzi began, "How about a rat stew?" She laughed again. Ed began pointing and babbling something.

"What is it, Ed?" She asked while laughing.

"Uh- Shenzi, did we order this one to go?" Bonzai asked.

Shenzi stopped laughing, and asked, "No, why?"

"Cause there it goes!" The hyenas saw the gang running for their lives. They were heading for the Elephant Graveyard.

The gang stopped trying to catch their breaths. "That was close, lad!" Jack cried.

"We can't stop now!" Kelsey cried, "This is their land, they can do whatever they want here!"

"What should we do, love?" Jack asked still catching his breath.

"We should go to Pride Rock, they're not suppose to do anything there. C'mon!" Kelsey started running again, but slower because she's out of breath.

"Oh good more running!" Meg was now mad that she had to run with her good shoes.

They climbed up the bones, and bones were falling behind them. "HELP!" Jack heard a scream; he turned around and saw Meg falling. "AAH!"

The hyenas catched up to them. "THERE THEY ARE!" Banzai cried.

Shenzi smirked, "Let's get them!"

Jack grabbed a bone and threw it at the hyenas, it hit Shenzi on the mouth, "OW!" She looked at Jack and started growling at him. Jack helped Meg up, and continued to climb up with her.

They ran up the cliff and saw a dead-end. "OH, COME ON!" Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey, what do we do now?" Kailey asked.

"Why are you asking me? I DON'T KNOW! Do I LOOK LIKE A GENIE? Wait I forgot! We have Genie!" Kelsey got out her lamp, and rubbed the lamp.

Genie came out of his lamp and said, "Hey Kelsey, what is up-whoa!" He looked around the Elephant graveyard, "Kelsey, I don't know about you, but I don't like this place."

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Aladdin said.

The hyenas come up the cliff, and came closer to the gang. Bonzai cried, "It's dinner time!"

"Oh, those guys." Genie was ready to do his magic. All of the sudden, there was black smoke everywhere; and everyone even the hyenas were coughing. "What is that?" Shenzi asked while coughing.

It was Hades coming to the rescue. "Your savior-ness," Panic began, "You've came to rescue us!" Hades rolled his eyes, and got out a fireball. The hyenas stopped coughing and smiled sheepishly at Hades. They slowly walked backwards, away from Hades' fireball.

"Love your entrance," Kailey continued to cough from that black smoke.

"Thanks, kid," Hades glared at her with big, wide smirk on his face.

ROAR!

Everyone looked over to see Scar on top of the cliff, behind the gang. He leaped off the cliff, and faced the gang, who jumped when they saw Scar.

"Scar, keep your stupid laughing jokers away from my minions," Hades complained.

"Sorry about that, Hades. They just have an appetite," Scar gave them a mean look. They smiled sheepishly. "Go!" Scar commanded. The hyenas ran off.

"Now, back to business," Hades faced the gang.

"Love it how you leave your minions behind," Kelsey said.

"Okay, shut up, sweetheart! I am this close to killing you right here. RIGHT NOW!" He slowly turned bright red.

"Look Hades, is there anything you want other than me being dead?"

Hades answered, "Your soul and the lamp."

Kailey spoke up, "Forget it! Kelsey will never sell her soul to you!"

"Kailey, I can speak for myself alright!" Kelsey turned back to Hades, and smirked. Hades smirked back. Suddenly, Kelsey frowned, "Forget it, Hades, you can't have Genie and you can't have me."

"Phew, thanks, Kelsey," Genie said.

"Uh-don't thank her just yet," Meg muttered to Genie.

"Well then in that case…" Hades smirked and turned to Scar. "Scar, would you be so kind to-"

"I would love to kill them for you, Hades, but I have some unfinished business to take care of." Scar began to walk away, until… "If you're after Simba; he's not here!" said Kailey.

"Kailey, shut up," Aladdin muttered.

Scar raised his brows, "Oh then where is he?"

"In a place! Somewhere you will never find him!" Kailey responded.

"Kailey, SHUT UP!" Kelsey cried.

"What?!" Scar was getting angry.

"Hey, I didn't tell him to go! It was Kelsey!" Kailey pointed at Kelsey.

"KAILEY!" Everyone cried.

"Geez Louise, Kelse, do you tick everybody off?" Hades asked.

Kelsey ignored Hades, while she was staring down at Kailey, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Now you're throwing me under the bus, Kailey! Are you serious?!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay?" Kailey apologized.

"Too late for that, lass!" Jack whispered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ALL!" Scar said as he got out his sharp claws.

"Not until I kill the little brat first!" Hades got out his fireball.

Kelsey tossed the lamp to Kailey, she whispered, "Kailey, make a wish."

"Really, what do I wish for?" Kailey panicked.

"Wish to be some place far away from here!" Genie said.

"Wish to be in my ship!" Jack said.

Hades started his fireball, "SEE Y'ALL IN THE UNDERWORLD!" He threw it. Scar lunged towards them.

"KAILEY!" Kelsey cried and then she dodged the fireball.

"I WISH WE ARE IN A SHIP!" Kailey cried.

They slowly disappeared, just when Scar was about to jump on them. Hades was losing it again. "WHAT! ERR! Okay, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." He turned back to blue. He was now talking to himself, "What are you worried about, Hades, re-lax. Here's what you do, the next time I see Kelse; I will end her and let somebody take care of the others!"

"Unless I end her first!" Scar said as he walked away.

"Uh-huh, you wish," Hades muttered.

So now, Hades was trying to think of another plan to get rid of Hercules; so he called out his minions. "Pain!" Pain didn't show up. "Panic!" Panic didn't show up either.

"Weird... they usually show up when I call them. Meg, get their butts over here!" Meg didn't answered and wasn't there. Then Hades realized what just happened then he burst into flames. "WHAT!" He exploded the whole gorge.

**A/N: Where do you think they're heading to? Keep reading and review.**

**EDITED!**


	31. Making Acquaintances

Chapter 31: Making Acquaintances

**Setting: a ship**

Everyone appeared on the ship. "So much for our deal, Jack," Kelsey said. "WHAT THE?!" a woman voice said. The gang turned around and saw Meg, Pain, and Panic. "Oh!" Jack started. "MY!" Aladdin said. Kelsey finished it, "GOSH!"

Then a door opens, Everyone turns around and saw a big, scary rock-man. "WHAT THE?!" the rock-man said. Everyone screamed, and so did the rock guy.

Jack was holding his ears. "WILL YOU MATES, STOP SCREAMING!? You're giving me a headache!"

Everyone stopped screaming, and they calmed down.

"What are you?" the rock man asked.

"Well, that's a rude question! It's who not what," Jiminy said.

"Fine, who are you, and what are y'all doing here in the R.L.S. Legacy?"

Kelsey stands up, "Well, sir, we are…wait a minute, did you say R.L.S. Legacy?"

"Yes, mam, you, people are in the R.L.S. Legacy. We are on a very important mission."

"What!" Kelsey was stunned. They're in the movie _Treasure Planet_.

"Well, we are definitely not in my ship." Jack said, "Now, are you the captain in this voyage; you big, strong, kind-hearted rock man?" Jack is assuming that he is violent because he's tough looking.

"I'm not the captain of this voyage. Now, the rest of you must stay here; while I go get the captain," The rock guy left.

After five seconds of silence…

"Okay, what the heck are we doing here?!" Pain asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Meg exclaimed.

"I don't know what you, guys are doing here!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Oh man, Hades is going to kill us!" Panic cried.

"You, guys are lucky you're not with Hades, otherwise you would've been roasted by now!" Kailey said.

"Kailey, did you wish to be in Jack's ship?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure lass; because this doesn't look anything like my ship?" Jack wipes his finger on the desk, and there was no dust. "It's actually cleaner than the Pearl."

"Kailey, did you?" Jiminy asked.

"I don't know, it happened so fast; I panicked!"

"Genie, do you know?" Aladdin asked. Genie said, "I don't know let's hear it. Kelsey, do you still have my recorder?"

Kelsey went through her jacket pockets. "Yes, here it is. Thanks again for letting me borrow it."

"Don't mention it."

"Do you record a lot?" Megara asked. "I only record on wishes my master makes, just in case," Genie played it. It played 50's music with Genie and a woman's voice, "_Put another nickel in, in a nickelodeon. All, I want is having you, and music, music, music_! "

Everyone raised a brow at him. He immediately pressed the forward button, "Sorry about that folks, it's just a little karaoke thing- it's nothing!" He was blushing with embarrassed.

"Just for wishes huh?" Meg muttered. "Alright here we go!" Genie pushed the play button. Kailey's voice is on the recorder, "I WISH WE ARE IN A SHIP!" Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she said innocently.

Kelsey exclaimed, "What do you mean, what?! You said **a **ship not Jack's ship!"

"Kelsey calmed down it's just an honest mistake," Aladdin said. "And let's not forget this was your fault, love!" Jack said.

Kelsey raised her brows. "Excuse me!?"

"You could've given me the lamp, but no, you have to give it to your sister."

"You, guys are blaming me now?!"

"Who cares whose fault it is?" Meg was about to lose it herself, "Now, why are we here?"

"I don't know when Kailey meant we, and you guys are close to us; it probably meant you guys are part of the- we too," Aladdin said. Everyone stared at him thinking what he is talking about.

"Uh- Does that make any sense?"

"I guess…" Pain was scratching his head. Then the doors open, everyone stopped talking and looked at the captain. "Ladies, gentlemen, I give you Captain Amelia," the rock guy said.

Captain Amelia looks a little bit like a cat spacer with short, red hair. Jack commented, "Your captain is a girl!" Meg and Kelsey hit him, they both said, "Shut up!"

"Well, You, all, are certainly not part of the crew," she said. "Well, we woke up, and we're here," Aladdin said.

"I see, well, it appears we already took flight. So, I suppose we give you no choice, but for you to be part of this expedition."

Everyone said, "But-But-But-"

The rock guy said, "Whatever the captain says goes! Is that clear?" Nobody said anything. "Is that clear?!" He gave them the dead eye; they all nodded.

"Well, You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow: sturdy, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

Mr. Arrow was flattered by Captain Amelia's kind words, "Please Captain."

"Oh, shut up, Arrow, you know I didn't mean a word of it."

"I like this captain," Meg said.

"Well, captain, you're not the only one here who is captain in this ship. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl. Perhaps you have heard of me." Jack shook her hand.

"No, I do not, Mr. Sparrow"

Jack frowned.

"I'm Aladdin, but my friends call me Al, and this is Abu." Abu waves at the captain.

"Name's Megara, my friends call me Meg." Jack, Mr. Arrow, and Jiminy lay their eyes on her. Kelsey and Amelia cleared their throats to get their attention.

"I'm Kailey," she said with an adorable smile.

"Well, aren't you a cute thing," Mr. Arrow patted Kailey's head, she frowned.

"Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket," Jiminy tipped his hat.

Genie turned into a pirate, "I'm Genie of the lamp, and it's a pleasure to set sail with you!"

"He's a pirate?" Amelia gave him a disapprove look.

"Sorry, captain," Kelsey started, "but Genie likes to dress up. He's definitely not a pirate, right Genie?"

"That's right, but I want to be like one!"

Jack whispers to Genie, "You have a lot to learn, mate."

"I do?"

Jack nodded.

"Now who might you be?" Mr. Arrow asked Kelsey.

"Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong."

"I'm- WHOA!" Panic tripped over Kelsey's foot, and his horns landed on Pain's butt. Pain screamed in pain and said, "Pain!"

"And Panic!"

They both said at the same time, "Reporting for duty!"

"Now, that's what I like to hear, boys, well done," Amelia said with a smile.

Panic muttered to Pain, "Wow, she's better than Hades."

Kelsey walks over to Amelia. "Look, captain," she whispers, "I know that you, guys are headed to Treasure Planet to find-"

Captain Amelia interrupted her, "Miss Armstrong! May I have a word with you?"

"Um…should I get acquainted with the ship, first?"

"It won't take long; the rest you go with Mr. Arrow to find Mr. Silver." Everyone, except Kelsey and Amelia, went ahead downstairs.

**Setting: Kitchen**

"That cat lady is the captain?" Jack keeps asking himself the same question. "Jack, are you sexist?" Aladdin asked.

"What does that mean?" Kailey asked.

"It means that Jack is prejudice against women doing a man's job!" Meg said, "Let me tell you something Jack, WOMEN ARE CAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING A MAN DOES!"

"I just never see it in my century, darling."

"Shut up, Jack!" Meg slapped Jack.

"Do any of you think I deserve that?"

Everyone cried out, "YES!"

Mr. Arrow spoke up, "Enough, I will not tolerate any violence on this voyage, understood?"

"Yes," They said at the same time with a groan.

"And as for you," Mr. Arrow is addressing to Jack, "I don't want to hear you say anything about our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy."

"Excuse me, but mind if I ask… do you fancy the cat, mate?"

"WHAT? No! What's going on between me and the captain is professional and nothing else!"

Then they heard whistling, and saw someone cooking. "Mr. Silver," Mr. Arrow said to get the cook's attention. "Why, Mr. Arrow, Sir, bringing in more fine-looking descendants just to grace my humbleness?"

Everyone stared at Silver who is half-bear and half-machine, and he has one eye that's all techno.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what are you exactly?" Kailey wasn't sure what he is.

"I'm a cyborg, Miss. I am half-bearman and half-machine."

"Ahem, may I introduce, Mr. Aladdin, Miss Megan-"

"It's Meg!" She corrected him. But he shrugged it off, "Miss Kailey, Mr. Genie, Pain-"

Silver interrupted him, "Pain, why that is a fine name for a sailor. Tell me, Pain, have you ever been through pain in your life?"

"Well, just being roasted by Hades every day." Silver stared at him for a moment then laughed. "My, he is a tough one isn't he?!"

"You are right Panic, this is way better than Hades," Pain muttered to Panic.

Mr. Arrow continues, "This is-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack shook Silver's hand. Mr. Arrow pulled Jack towards him. "When you're here on this ship we are addressing you as Mr. Sparrow, understand?"

"Aye-aye, Sir." Jack smiles sheepishly

Mr. Arrow gave him the dead eye, and then he said, "I got my eye on you." Jack was a little nervous; he smiled sheepishly.

"And this is Jiminy and Panic. The last recruit is with the captain right now. Now, what was her name again?"

"Kelsey," Kailey responded.

"Miss Armstrong, that's it! Anyway, Mr. Silver will be in charge of you, lads."

Silver said, "But-but, Sir, you already-"

Mr. Arrow interrupted Silver, "Captain's orders! See to it that you keep those cabin boys and ladies busy," and for that he walked away. Jack put his arm around Silver, "You are not the only one mate. I'm not a fan of the captain, either."

Meg walked over to grab a piece of purple fruit from the fruit barrel. She picked it up; then she saw the fruit growling at her. "AHHHH!" She threw the fruit at Silver. Silver looks at it, then smiles. "Morph, that's where you've been hiding!"

The fruit transforms into a pink looking object. "What is that thing?" Aladdin asked. "He's a Morph," Silver explains. Morph transforms into Aladdin. "Hey that's cool!" Kailey said. Morph transforms into Kailey. She laughs; and Morph gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Oh! There are two more friends, I like you to meet," Mr. Silver said.

"Really, who?" Kailey asked. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket!" Silver threw a mop and bucket at them. "Now, go out there, and scrub the floors!"

"Aye-aye, Sir!" Pain and Panic solutes to the cook, and ran upstairs to do their chore. Everybody else was following them.

Once they're gone, Silver commanded Morph, "Morph, keep an eye on them. Something tells me that they can't be trusted."

**Setting: captain's quarters**

"Miss Armstrong, just how much do you know?" Captain Amelia asked.

"Not much, all I know is that you are headed there, and Jim has a sphere map. Right now, it's in that closet." She pointed at the closet.

"You are not going to blab about this aren't you? If you blab about a treasure map right in front of this particular crew; demonstrates the level in ineptitude, boarders of the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way."

"I'm not going to blab it in front of crew, but I'm not going to keep this from my friends."

"I know you are loyal to your friends, I like that for a sailor. But to be on the safe side; I would recommend you that you zip your lips, understood?"

"You know Amy-"

"Miss Armstrong, in the future you will address me as captain or mam, is that clear?"

She sighed, "Yes, mam."

"That will do; anyway this is our little secret right?"

"Captain, is Jim and Dr. Doppler-"

Mr. Arrow came into the picture, "Captain, the new recruits are taken care of. They're with Mr. Silver right now."

"SILVER! Listen Captain-"

Amelia interrupted Kelsey, "Oh, beautiful, now would you excuse me, Miss Armstrong, but I have a ship to run; and remember it's our little secret."

"But-"

Mr. Arrow took Kelsey to Silver. "You heard the captain, keep your mouth shut."

They reached the upper deck, Kelsey saw her friends scrubbing floors except for Meg.

"Meg, why aren't you working like we are doing," Pain asked.

"Because, I don't want to, I don't take orders from that cybot!"

"It's cyborg," Genie corrected her.

"Whatever!"

"Silver is not going to like it!" Panic said.

"I'm not going take orders from that weird-eye man! I didn't sell my soul to him."

Mr. Silver came into the picture, "Is there a problem here, lads?"

"Yes, Mr. Silver, Meg isn't doing any work!" Aladdin is getting annoyed by Meg's complaining. Silver looks at Meg, who isn't doing any work. He said politely, "Now, Meg, we all have to do our fair share. Would you please give shipmates a hand? It would make the job done faster."

"Uh- no!" Meg gave him an-I-don't-care look.

"Well, then I guess you won't be doing any scrubbing then."

"Really?" Meg raised a brow at him.

"What?" Kailey said in rage, "You're letting her do nothing, while I'm scrubbing my heart out?!"

"Of course not, Kailey, because I have the perfect job for her."

"Mr. Silver," Mr. Arrow got his attention. "This is the last recruit I told you about."

"Ah, Kelsey right? I'm John Silver." He got his metal hand out that has knives. "Sorry about that, lass." He shook it off back to an almost normal metal hand.

"I heard so much about you, Silver." She shook his hand.

"Why that's impossible, miss, because I'm just the ship's cook."

"We'll see…"

"Well, she's all yours, Silver," Mr. Arrow walked away.

Silver said, "Well, then I'll take you and Maggie here-"

"It's Meg!" Meg corrected him.

"Whatever, anyway I'll take you two to the kitchen, as for you, lads, get back to work." Silver took Kelsey and Meg. They heard Kailey said, "I'm a lass, not a lad!"

**Setting: the kitchen**

This is where ya going to be working," Silver pointed the dishes, "Ya are going to be scrubbing, washing, and drying dishes. I want them spotless!" He handed them two rags. "And I'll be around to keep an eye on ya."

"I would rather scrub the floors," Meg muttered to Kelsey.

Silver heard what she said. "You didn't want to floors; so I'm giving you the dish. Now get to work."

"Who's he?" Meg pointed at the boy mopping floors.

"That is Jim Hawkins; he's one of the cabin boys. Say hello Jim."

Jim looked at them, and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Meg asked.

"He'll come around, now get to work."

…Meanwhile, back upstairs…

"Kailey, it's my turn to use the mop," Aladdin said. "Here you go." Kailey gave him the mop. Aladdin gave her the rag. "And here you go."

Aladdin was mopping until some big, brown, four armed, alien shoved him. "Hey, watch where you going!" He cried. The alien turned and faced him he was tough and scary. "Watch it, twerp," he said with a deep voice. Aladdin smiled sheepishly, and the alien walked away.

Aladdin saw Jim, who was grabbed by a spider-like crew man named Scroop.

"Cabin boys should mind their business," Scroop said.

Jim smirks, "Why you got something to hide bright eyes?"

"What's going on here?" Aladdin stepped in.

Scroop turned and faced Aladdin. "Mind your own business, boy!"

"Put him down!" Aladdin demanded. Scroop grabbed Aladdin and slammed him and Jim to a pole. All the crew were cheering telling him, "That's it kill them!"

"Any last words, cabin boys?"

Kailey saw the whole thing and yelled, "Hey why don't you pick someone your own size!"

Scroop faced Kailey eye to eye, "Like who?"

"Like me!" All the crew members laughed at her, but then Kailey kicked Scroop in the leg. He screamed and dropped Aladdin and Jim. He was holding on to his foot and jumped up and down. "See we're about the same height!"

"Why you little!" He was about to hit her, but then someone grabbed his claw.

"Mr. Scroop," It was John Silver. "Do you know what happens to a fresh pub when you squeeze real hard?" Silver squeezed his claw hard enough to hurt him.

"What's all this men!?" Mr. Arrow showed up. "You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship. Any further, will be confined with the brig with the remainder of the voyage." He looked at Scoop in the eye. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Silver shined a bright light on Scroop with his robotic eye. "Transparently," Scroop said. Mr. Arrow walked away. Aladdin and the gang ran towards Kailey, "Are you ok, Kailey?"

"Are you?" Kailey asked Aladdin.

"Yeah."

"What did you do to make him mad, lad?" Jack asked. "I was just defending him," Aladdin pointed at Jim.

"Jimbo, Al, Kailey, I gave you all a job!" Silver said.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing showed up!" Jim yelled.

"Yeah, it was his fault not Jim!" Aladdin said.

"ENOUGH! Now I want this deck swab spotless, and heaven help y'all if I come back if it's not done!" Silver threw a mop at Aladdin. "Morph! Keep an eye on them, and let me know if there's any distraction!" Silver walks away.

"Wow, he's harsh." Jack said, "I'm glad I'm not on his bad side, mate."

Pain said, "I think we're on his good side, right Panic?"

"Yeah!" Panic continues to scrub floors.

"So Jim, I think a thank you should be in order," Kailey said. Jim sighs and walks away mopping floors.

"Poor kid that boy needs some love in his heart," Genie's heart popped up and it was beating.

"We didn't talk about how we are getting out of here," Kailey said. "I think we should have a meeting," Jiminy said.

"I support the bug on this one," Jack said.

**A/N: If you're wondering what song Genie played in this recorder. The song is called _Put the nickel in _by Teresa Brewer. Again I don't own that song. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. What will happen next? You know what to do! R&R! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	32. The Meeting

Chapter 32: the Meeting

**Setting: Nighttime below deck**

After dinner, Kelsey and Meg were in charge of cleaning the dishes.

"Finally we are done!" Meg cried.

"Great! Now let's go find the others." They begin to leave; until they saw Silver holding a bunch of dishes. "Oh ladies, you still have a few dishes left." He poured the dishes on them

"C'mon Silver, we've been washing dishes all day!" Kelsey said.

"I don't want to hear it, missy, now get back to work!"

Meg was giving him a mean glare. "What are you looking at sassy?!" Meg rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're playing that game are you, sassy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Okay, it's Meg, not sassy, and what game are you talking about?"

"This game," he gave Meg a mop and bucket, "you play mean, and then I'll play mean back, after this you two are going to scrub the floors until it's spotless!"

"What? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Kelsey yelled and pointed at the clock that says 10:42pm.

"Yes, Miss Missy, it's time for you to clean up your act."

"But why do I have to clean up mine. I didn't do anything, Meg did!?"

"I don't want to hear it, Missy. Now ya better be scrubbing floors by the time I get back!" Silver walked away.

"Okay, he is worse than Hades," Meg said.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Sassy! All we have to do is just wash a few plates, but no, you have to sass back."

"Hey, I didn't say anything! Look, let's just get this done already, Miss Missy."

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

…Meanwhile back upstairs…

"Well this has been a great day, isn't it?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah, making new friends like that spider psycho," Jim said. Morph transforms into Scroop and said, "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!"

"A little uglier," Jim said. Then Morph made his eyes big with an evil laugh. Everyone is laughing. "Pretty close," he said.

"Hey, I never heard you laugh before," Aladdin said.

"Look, Al, what you try to do back there…Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, Jim"

"Hey, what about me" Kailey said, "I kicked him in the leg for you, two."

"Oh yeah, it was pretty brave what you did for us."

"C'mon nobody messes with my friends except me."

John Silver came into the picture, "Well, now the deck is still in one piece, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Jim said.

"Well, now, you, lads, better get some shut eye. You have a big day tomorrow." Everyone left to go to bed except for Jim.

…Fifteen minutes later…

The crew went downstairs, and saw Kelsey and Meg scrubbing floors. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Scroop stared at them. "What do you want?" Meg asked. "I just stopped by to introduce myself, I'm-"

"Scroop," Kelsey interrupted him. He faced her. "Yes, I am, now what are you beautiful ladies doing here on this beautiful night?" He smiled at them in a weirdest way.

"Buzz off, Spider boy," Meg said. "Yeah, all of you get the heck out of here," Kelsey exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Silver showed up.

"We are trying to do our job and they are bugging us…literally," Kelsey tries to explain. "Save it, you two are free to go."

"What?!" They both exclaimed. "But Silver, we didn't finish," Kelsey said.

"I know, but you two have suffered enough, and it's late. So, run along and grab some shut eye, now."

"But, Silver-"

"Thank you, see you tomorrow morning!" Meg took Kelsey upstairs, "What are you trying to do get him to give us more chores?"

"I don't trust them I got a feeling their up to now good in there!"

"Whatever, let's just go to bed, because I spent all day washing dishes and floors, and I'm tired!" They went to the room, and there was nobody there. "Guys?" Kelsey said, "Where are ya?"

"Kelsey, get over here." Meg was holding a piece of paper. "Look at this."

They read a note:

_Meg and Kelsey,_

_We are holding a meeting. So, once you are done;_

_meet us downstairs below deck, and be careful don't let anyone see y'all._

_Love, _

_Kailey_

**Setting: kitchen**

All the crew members started talking, after Meg and Kelsey left.

"So we're all here, now," Silver said "Now if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen are you all…" Silver got out his sword and started swinging, "STARK-RAVING, TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT?! After all my finagling to get hired as upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?!"

Scroop said, "They were sniffing about."

"You just stick to the plan, you bug-brain twit! As for them, I'll run them so ragged they don't have time to think."

What they don't know is that Jiminy and Abu were hearing the whole thing.

Jiminy gasped, "Oh no, we got to warn the others!" Abu made monkey noises agreeing. They left to go to their meeting.

**Setting: Midnight way below deck**

Meg and Kelsey ran downstairs, quietly. Once they reached downstairs, it was dark, and no one was here.

"You're late!" Jack lights a candle. Everyone is gathered around in a circle.

"Sorry, guys, but Silver got us to do more chores. Thanks to Miss Sassy over here," Kelsey gave Meg a mean look.

"Don't call me that; and let's get this meeting over with, I'm tired."

"Fine by me!" Kailey exclaimed. Everyone hushes her.

"Alright, we need a plan, a plan to get out of here, savvy?" Jack said.

Pain asked, "Why do we need a plan? I like it here, do you, Panic?"

"Yeah, it has been a day, and we haven't been roasted yet."

"But we need to go!" Meg exclaimed. Everyone shush her.

"Meg, I like you a lot," Jack gave Meg a weird look, that made Meg feel awkward, "but please keep your little mouth shut, savvy?" Meg rolled her eyes and sat down. Jack moves his seat next to Meg's.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, love." He clears his throat, and casually, tries to put his arm around Meg. Halfway there, Meg says, "Move it or lose, Jack!"

Jack immediately puts his arm away. "Feisty, I like it." He smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh please!"

"So, Kelsey, you watch this movie didn't you?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah."

Kailey said, "Good, because I don't know the movie, I know you do. With your plan and knowledge we can get out of here."

"I don't understand why we couldn't just ride your magic carpet," Meg asked.

"Because carpet just got fixed, and carpet can't hold all ten of us; otherwise we are in big trouble," Genie said.

"Yeah, remember the stampede?" Pain still has that awful memory in his head.

"And we are in Outer space, so if we leave; we will float into a place we don't want to go to," Aladdin said.

"Wait, we are in Outer space, that's in Tomorrowland, isn't it?" Kailey cried. Everyone shushes her.

"Um, Kelsey," Panic raised his hand, "There's something I've meant to ask you."

"Yes, Panic."

"What's R.L.S stand for?"

"Yeah, I've asked myself the same thing," Aladdin said.

Kelsey sighed, "Robert Louis Stevenson."

"The Black Pearl is a better name than that!" Jack said, "Why would they name a ship after a drunken whelp?"

"Robert is the author of the _Treasure Island_ book."

"Oh, I read that book!" Kailey said, "But why couldn't they name this ship Hispaniola like they did in the book?"

"I don't know Kailey, stop changing the subject!" Meg said. Everyone shushed her. She whispers, "Now, how are we getting out of this joint?"

"Um…Kelsey, do you know where we are heading to?" Pain asked.

"We are on our way to Treasure Planet. Captain Amelia didn't want me to tell you, guys; for the sake of this voyage."

"Why are we heading there?" Panic asked.

"Uh…did you hear her say the word treasure?" Jack said, "Maybe that's the answer to your question."

"Okay," Kelsey begins, "I'm giving you guys a fair warning. There are people you can and can't trust on this ship."

"Who can we trust?" Genie asked.

"Guys, Guys!" Jiminy and Abu showed up. Everyone shushed at Jiminy.

"Cricket, monkey, you're late!" Panic whispered.

"We're sorry, but guys there's something you should know about Silver. He is secretly the captain of this crew!" Everyone gasped except for Kelsey.

"Again not surprised," she said.

"We heard him talking to the crew tonight about them planning a plot."

"So, that's what they were doing tonight. I thought they were playing poker," Meg said.

"They were planning to mutiny us once we reach Treasure Planet."

"Oh this is not good! Not good!" Panic said in a panic mode.

"He didn't tell us. He was like a boss to us!" Pain felt like he was betrayed.

"We already have a boss!" Meg said, Pain and Panic acted like they didn't. "Hades! Remember, the tall, blue, candle-head guy?"

"Yeah, but Silver is a way better boss. He appreciates our hard work," Pain said. "Yeah, he doesn't roast us; he just make us scrub the floors," Panic said.

"We got to tell the captain, right away!" Kailey stood up, but Jack pulled her back down. "Not so fast lassie, if we tell the feline female what we know; the crew and Silver will still lie and deny. They are pirates after all."

"But we heard them say it, didn't we, Abu!"

Abu made monkey noises agreeing with Jiminy.

"But, Jack does have a point," Aladdin said, "they will still deny it."

"And not only that," Kelsey begins, "Silver and the crew are going to either kill us or make us do something worse."

"Ugh, I can't handle washing anymore dishes," Meg said with frustration.

"Look, even if she did believe us," Genie begins, "we still have to have proof."

"I got a plan," Kailey begins, "I bet they are going to have another meeting in the future. So, we'll record them and take it to the captain, she has to believe us."

"Good idea Kailey," Kelsey said, "But their next meeting isn't going to happen until we're this close to Treasure Planet." She used her fingers to show them how close. "They will mutiny then."

"So what are we going to do, love?" Jack asked helplessly.

"Easy, Jack, we do absolutely nothing-"

"What you want us to do nothing?!" Kailey exclaimed; everyone shushed her. "What are you trying to do wake the whole ship up!?" Pain asked.

"Sorry."

"I mean that we try to earn their trust. Making them think we're on their side; and by the time we're this close to Treasure Planet, be ready for the escape plan."

"What escape plan?" Jiminy asked.

"We are all heading to the long-boat: all of us, Jim, Amelia, Arrow, and Dr. Doppler." She said, "So prepare to run there."

**A/N: Did you like the part when Jack tries to make a move with Meg, and she threaten him. If you did, there will be plenty of Jack and Meg moments very soon. Read and Review! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	33. I'm still here

Chapter 33: I'm still here

**Setting: Upper deck at dawn**

Aladdin, Jack, and Genie are mopping the deck. "I'm so hungry," Aladdin cried. "I'm in the mood for rum," Jack said. He turns and ask the crew, "Do any of you, kind- hearted people have a bottle of rum I can have!?" The crew looked at him; and then they just continue to their normal duties. One of them said, "The captain says there will be no alcohol on this ship."

"WHAT? I HATE THAT CAPTAIN!"

"Keep it down, Jack, or the," Genie turns into Mr. Arrow, and using his voice, "stone, rock man will give you the dead eye."

"Mr. Arrow scares me. Something tells me that he doesn't like me very much." Scroop walked past them leaving them a muddy trail to clean up. "Hey cabin boys, you missed a spot," he laughed wickedly. "I hate him," Aladdin said. "Thanks a lot, Al," Jack said, "now he's punishing me, when I did nothing to him... yet."

"Hey, don't blame the kid, Jack," Genie said, "He was just defending Jim."

Meanwhile, Kailey, Pain, and Panic were mopping upstairs. Panic and Panic are singing the pirates song. "_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!_"

"Guys!" Kailey is trying to get their attention. "_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot-"_

"GUYS!" Pain and Panic stopped singing; and turned their attention to Kailey.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We are pirates, we are supposed to sing this song," Pain said.

"Yeah, we are sort of working for Silver. So, we are officially pirates," Panic said.

Kailey whispers, "But the crew doesn't know that we know, and if the captain or Mr. Arrow hears you sing that it will ruin everything. So, keep your mouths shut, do you understand me?"

"We don't take orders from you!" Pain said.

"Nice work, boys," Silver came into the picture, "Keep up the good work."

"I told you I'm a GIRL!" Kailey said.

"Aye-aye, Sir," Pain and Panic solute and continue to mop the deck. Kailey rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Jimbo, let's go clean the outside boat." Jim followed Silver and they left.

"We're not supposed to trust him."

"Well, Kelsey said we can earn their trust," Pain said.

"Why are you listening to Kelsey, she's not your boss?"

"Because she knows the movies, and you don't."

"That's not true I watch hundreds of Disney movies just not this one." Pain and Panic ignores her and continued working.

The music begins:

_I'm still here_

Kelsey and Meg are peeling potatoes. "What is that?" Meg is listening to the music.

"Their playing a song, just go with it," Kelsey smiled, "and I'm done." She got up and walked away.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"I'll be right back."

_I am a question to the world _

_Not an answer to be heard _

_Or a moment that's held in your arms _

_And what do you think you'd ever say _

_I want listen anyway _

_You don't know me_

John showed Jim how to tie knots, but Jim already tied a perfect knot. Jim just walked away from Silver.

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

Kelsey saw everything. She felt bad for Jim. She wants to be friends with him. Kelsey told the gang that they have to earn the crew and Silver's trust. So, now, her plan is now in action. She climbs up where Silver is. "Hey, Silver, can you show me how to do that?" She pretends she was interested in tying knots, but she isn't really.

Silver raised a brow, "Are you done with your chores, lass?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, "Alright." He looked at Jim walking alone. Kelsey looks at Silver, "Hey, he'll come around, I promise."

Kailey looks at Kelsey, who is tying knots with Silver. "What is she doing with him?"

Aladdin looks at Kelsey, but he shrugged, "Probably, gaining his trust that's what we're supposed to do with the crew anyway,"

…Two hours later…

Meg and Kelsey washed more dishes, and then Kailey showed up with a mop.

"Hey Kelsey, can we switch jobs? I'm tired of hearing Pain and Panic singing that same, stupid pirate song." Kailey gave Kelsey a mop.

"Alright," She turns and faced Meg, "Meg, meet your new kitchen partner." Kelsey got up and left.

"Goodie," Meg said sarcastically.

Kelsey and Jim mop the deck, and met eye to eye with Silver. He smiled and poured more water on the floor, and gave Jim a bucket.

_And what do you think you'd understand? _

_I'm a boy, no, a man you can throw me away. _

_And how can you learn what's never shown. _

Flashback: Jim was a little boy. He was making a toy boat. His dad got home; Jim wanted to show him his boat. His father just patted his head, and walked past him. Jim has the sad look on his face.

_Yeah, you stand here on your own. _

_They don't know me, cause I'm not here. _

Present, nighttime: Jim is sitting in the corner drinking his mug, while everybody else is eating dinner. Silver and Jack was telling them their adventures. Kelsey saw Jim sitting there all by himself. She felt bad, so she got up, sat by him and gave him a piece of fruit.

"Aren't you going to sit with them?" Jim asked.

Kelsey raised a brow, "Aren't you?"

He took a bite out of the fruit, but didn't say answer her.

_And I want the moment to be real want to touch things _

_I don't feel want to hold on and feel I belong _

_And how can the world change_

Jim, Meg, and Kailey were washing dishes; they were almost done until Silver pour more dishes on them. They frowned.

Kelsey, Jack, Aladdin, Pain and Panic were mopping floors until Silver poured water on the floor. Jack and Aladdin frowned. Kelsey smiles, "You just loved to keep us busy don't you?" Silver smiled back, patted her shoulder, and walked away.

_And how can the world want me to change _

_They're the ones that stays the same _

_They don't know me, but I'm still here_

Silver came back in the kitchen, and saw Jim, Kailey, and Meg sleeping with all the dishes clean. He smiled and covered Jim with his coat. Jim opened one eye, and saw Silver leaving. He smiled and fell asleep.

_And you see things I never see _

_All you wanted I could be _

_Now you know me I'm not afraid _

_And I want to tell you who I am _

_Can you help me who I am? _

_They can't break me as long as I know who I am _

_A__s long as I know who I am_

Silver, Kelsey, and Jim are setting up the long-boat. "Release the rope, Jim," Silver commanded. Jim jumped on the other side, and untie the rope. Silver left with the long-boat leaving Kelsey and Jim behind.

Flashback: Jim woke up this morning, and looked at the window. He saw his dad walking to his ship; he was leaving without saying good-bye. Jim ran downstairs and saw his mom crying. He ran outside to go to his dad, but it was too late, he left without saying good-bye.

_They can't tell me who to be cause I'm not what they see _

_Yeah, the world is still sleeping _

_While I keep on dreaming for me _

_And the words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe _

Present day: Jim was about to walk away, Kelsey grabbed his shirt. He stopped, "What?"

"Give a minute."

Then Silver appeared telling them to come on. Jim jumped in. "C'mon, Kelsey!" he cried. Kelsey jumps in. Silver lets Jim drive the boat, he shows him how to drive the boat. Jim speeds up; Silver and Kelsey screamed. Jim went upside down and sideways. Into the deep outer space, it was beautiful and bright.

_And I want a moment to be real _

_Want to touch things I don't feel _

_Want to hold on and feel I belong _

_How can you say I never change? _

_They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now cause I'm still here... _

They're going through a space current. Jim smiles and speeds up with more spins. Kelsey was holding on to the boat for dear life, and she was screaming. Silver was holding on to his hat. They went through the current. "That was AWESOME!" Kelsey cried, "Can we do that again?"

"Yeah, can we, Silver?" Jim asked.

Silver looks at the ship, then looks at them, "Alright, we will on one condition."

Kelsey said, "Whatever chore you want us to do, we'll do it."

"Okay, Kelsey, you drive this time."

Kelsey raised both brows, "Me? I don't have my learner's permit yet. I can't drive."

"Relax, lass, I'll teach you. Come on."

"Yeah, Kelsey," Jim agrees, "It's really easy. I promise."

Kelsey sighed, and took Jim's spot. She started the boat, and speeds up to another space current.

_I'm the one son still here I'm still here, I'm still here… _

**A/N: This song is called _I'm still here_ from _Treasure Planet_ again I don't own this song. Anyway, this chapter basically shows Jim's past, and how his father left him; and Kelsey and Jim's relationship with Silver is starting to grow. Will the gang gain the crew's trust? Or will there be trouble? Read and Review! Disclaimer chapter 1.**


	34. Whose side are you on?

Chapter 34: Whose side are you on?

**Setting: evening, dining room**

The crew members stay at one table; while the gang, Amelia, Mr. Arrow, and Dr. Doppler stay at the other. "Where's Kelsey?" Kailey asked.

"Don't worry, Kailey," Genie begins, "She'll be here."

"There she is," Aladdin said.

The gang saw Kelsey, Jim, and Silver coming back from solar surfing.

"Hey, Kelsey!"

Kelsey turns around; and saw Aladdin, who is waving his hand to get her attention. "We saved you a seat." Aladdin pulled out a chair for her.

"Kelsey!" Jim pulled out a seat for her on the other table. Kelsey looked at both tables, she couldn't decide. So, she chose to sit down next to Jim, Silver, and the crew.

The gang's mouths dropped in shock. "I can't believe it. She chose to sit next to those pirates," Kailey said.

"I'll have you know Miss Kailey; I was the one who hired the crew," Dr. Doppler protests, "I think it's nice that Jim is making new friends on this ship. I never thought I see him smiling again."

"What was Jim like before you both came here?" She asked.

"Oh, Jim was a trouble kid. He always go out, get caught by the police, and rather does solar surfing than help his mother out in the inn."

"Mind if I ask?" Jack asked, "Are you the boy's father?"

"No, his father left him and Sarah when he was young."

"Ah, poor kid," Genie got out his napkin, and blows his nose. "That's awful," Kailey said, "I can't imagine what I'll do without my dad."

"So he was an alienated teenager?" Meg asked.

"You could say that, he wasn't like that when he was younger, before his father left."

"What's alienated?" Kailey asked.

"It's means that you separate yourself from other people," Meg explained.

"So, Jim is like Kelsey. She's quiet, not social, and very Goth"

"Kelsey is not Goth!" Pain said, "Do you see her with white make up and a black outfit?" Panic looks at Kelsey to observe her outfit, "Nope, no white face, and no black outfit."

Kailey said, "She keeps saying whatever to me all the time, wears a lot of eyeliner, and keeps rolling her eyes at me."

"That doesn't mean that she's Goth." Jiminy said, "And the way I see it, Kelsey is just the opposite of what you are saying." Everyone looked at Kelsey, who is now shouting with the other crew, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" One of the crew members are drinking rum with mash potatoes.

"She is right about them though," Mr. Arrow said, "The crew tries to beat the cabin boys up a few days ago,"

"I'M A GIRL!" Kailey said, "I almost got beat up by that spider-freak too."

Amelia said, "Well, I'm done, back to navigating the ship." Amelia got up and so did Mr. Arrow and Dr. Doppler.

"You know some good came to Silver." Aladdin said, "He saved us from being punched by the spider freak,"

"I don't care! Kelsey shouldn't hang out with them, and ignore us!" Kailey said in rage.

"Ooh," Panic said.

"What?!"

"Somebody's jealous," Pain said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Pain and Panic said.

"Am NOT!"

"Sure…" Meg said.

"I'm NOT!"

Pain and Panic got up and pick their plates up. "Where are you guys going?" Genie asked.

"We are going to sit next to Kelsey and Silver," Panic said.

"You too, lads?" Jack said.

"Yeah, nothing personal, but we rather be at the fun table than this boring table," Pain said.

"Yeah, sorry."

Pain and Panic left.

"Now it's down to seven of us," Jiminy said. Abu made monkey noises agreeing.

"Hey Jack!" They turned around and saw Silver holding a bottle in the air. "Got some rum for you if you want some."

"I got to go," Jack got up and went to the other table. "JACK!" Kailey cried, "Traitor."

"And now there's six," Jiminy said.

"Kailey, you look like Hades, who's about to explode," Meg said, "And I don't mean that as a compliment."

"I'm peachy."

"Kailey, the only reason that Kelsey is hanging out with them is because to earn their trust." Aladdin said, "Besides, she knows perfectly well not to be friends with villains."

"Unless it's necessary," Genie slurped his raw potato stew

"Well, she is doing a good job acting like their friend." Kailey looked at Kelsey laughing out loud and making jokes, and they laugh. "Why Kelsey, I never realize you are so funny," Jim said.

Kailey is shocked about Kelsey's actions. Kelsey is usually the quiet type. She had too serious about everything. Kailey made a lot a friends and she is crazy. Kelsey, on the other hand, is not the stand out, social person. But Disneyland changed both of them, Kelsey is the big mouth, and Kailey is in the outside crowd.

"Kailey, it's ok you are jealous," Jiminy said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT JEALOUS!" She accidentally hit her plate, and it flipped her bowl in the air. It landed on Kelsey's head. Everyone stops eating and stares at Kelsey. She stands up and turned around, with a bowl of mash potato salad on her head, facing the gang.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Kelsey cried. They pointed at Kailey, she smiles sheepishly.

"KAILEY!"

"He, he, Hi Kelsey, how are you doing?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Kelsey is really mad.

"Uh oh," Genie said.

"She is going to kill her," Panic said.

"I take it back," Meg said, "Kelsey is the one, who's going to explode; not Kailey,"

Kailey tries to explain, "Kelsey, it was an accident!"

Kelsey grabbed Jack's rum and spilt it on Kailey, she gasped. "There now we're even!" Kelsey sits back down.

"Get your own rum!" Jack threw away his empty bottle.

Jim asked nervously, "Are you okay, Kelsey?"

She calms down, "I'm fine, Jim, I'm fine."

"No, we are not!" Kailey grabbed Aladdin's tomato, and throws it. Kelsey ducks, and the tomato hits Scroop. Everyone gasp.

"Scroop, I'm so sorry!"

Scroop grabbed some food and threw it at Genie. "Okay, that's it!" Genie turned into a solider outfit, "If you want to play dirty, we'll play dirty." Genie threw his milk at Silver accidentally.

Meg added, "Bad aim, sergeant."

"FOOD FIGHT!" one crew member cried. Everyone immediately grabbed some food and randomly throw at somebody. Jiminy used his umbrella to block the food, but then Morph took his umbrella away. "Hey, give it back!"

Abu and Meg hid under the table. One crew member went under and threw a pie at Meg and laughed. "That's it! Bring it on! Four arms!" Meg yelled, "Monkey, cover me!" Abu had nothing to cover; so now he's hiding behind carpet,

Jim was laughing and pour milk on Kelsey; she laughed. "Oh it's on!" She was in a battle with Jim.

…Five minutes of battle…

Silver cried out, "Ready!" The crew is behind the table getting ready to throw. Kelsey was with them.

"Aim!" Jack cried. The gang is ready to throw, too.

They both cried out, "FIRE!" They were about to throw until…

"What is going on here?!" Amelia cried. Mash potato salad landed on Amelia's head. Mr. Arrow steps in. "WHO THREW THAT?"

Everyone pointed at Jack, he pointed randomly with both arms. Mr. Arrow growled at Jack; then Jack ran behind Genie.

"Well now," Amelia wiped the stuff off her face, "of all the years I spent as captain, I have never seen this kind of behavior."

"It's not our fault, she started it!" Kelsey pointed at Kailey.

"Me?! You are the one who threw the rum at me on purpose."

"Enough!" Mr. Arrow cried. "Thank you, Mr. Arrow, now," she returned her attention to the crew, "I am flabbergasted! FLABBERGASTED! Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded except for Jack, he did the opposite.

Amelia raised a brow at Jack, "What part didn't you understand, Mr. Sparrow?"

"What flabbergasted means."

Everyone groans.

"What?"

"It means that I am speechless and shocked at everyone's behavior; especially you, Mr. Silver. I thought you were going to set a good example for this crew."

"But-" Silver was beginning to speak, until Jim steps in. "It wasn't Silver's fault!"

"Yeah!" Kelsey said.

"Okay, whose side are you on!?" Kailey said.

"Not yours right now!"

"Kelsey-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You have to-"

"I'm not kidding, Kailey, shut up!"

"Shut up, Jerk-wad!"

"Ooh, nice comeback," She said sarcastically.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Arrow cried. Everyone in the room is quiet. Amelia said, "If I see anything like this again; I'm going to lock you all up for the remainder of the voyage! Is that clear?"

"What are you going to do without a crew- _Captain_?" Jack said the word "captain" as if it was disgusting.

"The captain has her ways!" Mr. Arrow responds.

"Now, I'm going to say this again, if I see anything like this again, I'm going to lock you all up. Is that clear?!"

Everyone groaned. "IS THAT CLEAR?!" Mr. Arrow cried. Everyone said, "Yes mam!"

"Very good, now all of you, clean up this mess!" Amelia and Arrow started walking away. "I want it top ship-shape when I get back."

"You heard the captain, clean this up!" Mr. Arrow glared at Jack, and walk away with Amelia.

Everyone stared at Kailey. "Enough pointing fingers now get to work," Kailey cried.

"I have to say this was the 2nd best thing I seen on this voyage," Jim said.

"What's the first?" Aladdin asked.

"Riding the currents with Kelsey and Silver." He looked at them, and they were smiling.

Silver asked Kelsey, "So tell me, Kelsey, did you really think that your sister throws the potato salad at you on purpose?"

"Well, Kailey did some really bad things to me. I mean really bad things."

"That's not the answer to my question."

"Maybe…I don't know." She looks at Silver, making her feel guilty. "Okay, I guess it was maybe an accident."

"Then why did you try to get back at something so pointless?"

"I don't know that's what sisters do they fight, they argue, and they insult each other-"

"Now, now, do you think the reason Kailey getting all that stuff is because of what you are doing?"

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Nobodies."

"Hey, we have an older sister too."

"Oh, and what is she like?" Silver gave her a rag.

She started wiping the walls. "She's smart, great with people, bossy, and loves to put me down all the time."

"So, I take it she wasn't a great role model to you."

"Are you kidding? She went one way; and I went the other. The only person I looked up to is my mom; she was always there for me. Why do you care anyway; do you have a sibling?"

"No, but the crew and I are like family to me. We do a lot of stuff together."

"You pillage and plunder like a pirate."

Silver gave her a confused look.

"I know you, guys are pirates, and I know the others didn't know."

"I don't know what you know, but let me tell you something-"

"Save it. You don't have to say anything. Your secret is safe with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Be good to Jim, okay, he's a good kid; and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Are you kidding? You and Jim are like my own kids I never had." He patted her shoulder, he cleared his throat, "Now, enough talking about that. What I was saying to you is that you don't have a sister looking out for you. But Kailey here she needs someone to look out for her."

Kelsey looked at Kailey cleaning the table. "You can still be that person. Don't let her grow up into something it shouldn't." She looked at him. "Go talk to her lass, I can finish up here."

She hugged him, and was about to cry; but holds it in. "You know something, Silver, you are like a father to me. Thank you!" The gang looked at her, in shock.

"Did you see that?!" Pain asked. "She is actually hugging him!" Panic said. "I guess we know who side she really is on," Meg said, while filing her nails; and not doing any work.

"Ok, I'm sure there's an explanation to that!" Aladdin was speechless, but tries to find an answer.

"Lad, we all knows what's happening. Kelsey is officially a pirate, and she might be in the mutiny as well." Jack was drinking a bottle of rum, "Oh, rum I missed you, and you..." He was referring to Meg. Meg looks at him, and saw him putting his arm around her. "Jack, we are over before we even started." She got his arm off him.

"What do you mean? You don't know me at all, love."

She stands up, and moves to another chair, away from Jack.

"Kelsey is probably gaining their trust, she would never do that to us or Kailey," Jiminy said.

"I don't know. She was spending quality time with them recently." Pain said, "Maybe Kelsey told us to go to the long-boat; because she is setting us up for a trap!"

"Now, hold on, guys, Kelsey can do crazy things, but she will never betray us like that!" Genie said, "Her heart is as good as mine!"

"We'll see…" Meg muttered.

Kelsey walks over to her sister, who is cleaning the table. "Kailey?"

Kailey narrowed her eyes at her, "What do you want?!"

"Okay, I deserve that, but here me out."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Listen, I just-"

Then suddenly, a big bang happened, and everyone fell to the other side of the ship!

**A/N: I absolutely love the food fight! I just finished this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Can you believe that Kelsey chose to sit with the crew instead of her friends. Kelsey had no intention of hurting her friends; she just want to be friends with Jim, and gain Silver and the crew's trust. The truth is I'm not a fan of this movie, I just like Jim's character. I'm trying to finish writing this movie so I can move on to another. Anyway, any questions or commets P.M me or review. Remember R&R! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	35. All lives are counted for

Chapter 35 All lives are counted for

Everyone shifted to the right side of the ship.

"What was that?!" Meg cried.

"JACK, GET OFF ME!" Kailey cried. Then the ship shifted to the left side. Jack fell into his knees, and his head was in Kailey's butt. "Not until you get off me!" The ship shifted again, everyone was falling on top of each other, again. "What is happening?!" Genie cried.

Jim, Aladdin, Kelsey, and Silver ran up the stairs seeing what's up with the reckless driving. "What the devil," Silver is now speechless. "What's going on?" Aladdin cried to the captain.

Dr. Doppler looked through his spyglass. "Good heavens, the star permusa it's gone…SUPERNOVA!"

Amelia ran up the stairs screaming, "Turn the helm, Mr. Turnbuckle!"

"Aye-aye, Captain." Turnbuckle turned the helm around. Everyone came up the stairs. Mr. Arrow called out, "All hands fasten your life lines!" Everyone fastened up. Pain helped with Panic's life line. Kelsey helped with Kailey's life line.

A meteoroid shower shoots through the sails. "Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia cried. "Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow called out, "Bring them down men!" The crew climbed the rope ladder, and trying to bring the sails down.

Jim, Aladdin, and Silver climbed up to the top of the ship, balancing towards the ropes that are holding the sails. Kelsey and Jack are shooting the asteroids. "Aha! That will teach you not to mess with my ship!"

"Jack, it's not your ship!" Kailey was holding on to the pole.

"Shut up, Kailey!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kelsey cried. Kailey was stunned that Kelsey stood up for her.

"Since when do care about your sister's feelings?"

"Because no one tells my sister to shut up except me!"

"That's right…HEY!" Kailey cried.

The crew from the top of the ship pulled the ropes. A little Asteroid hits Silver, and he fell. "SILVER!" Jim cried in a panic. Aladdin and Jim pulled his life line up, and pulled him up.

"Thanks lads!"

Then they saw a big Asteroid coming towards them. "OH MY GOSH!" Pain, Panic, and Kailey cried. "What do we do?!" Panic asked. Kailey ran towards the shooter and shot lasers at the big asteroid; so, did Kelsey and Jack.

"TAKE COVER!" Jack cried. Everyone jumped off the laser shooter. The Asteroid was about to hit the ship, but then it started floating backwards. "Well, I guess that's over!" Pain said.

"No, guys, it's only the beginning." Kelsey said, "Look!" The asteroid was sucked into something black!

The alien with many eyes said, "Captain! The star!"

Dr. Doppler's eyes grew wide, "It's devolving into a… BLACK HOLE!"

"We can see that, Dog-man!" Meg cried, "Now how do we get rid of it?!"

"We'll be involute!" the alien, with the tentacles, tries to turn the helm, but it's too strong. Captain Amelia took over, "Oh no, we don't!" The ship sailed towards the hold then powerful winds blew; everyone is holding on for dear life.

"Kelsey, do you know how we can get out of this?!" Genie asked.

"Uh...no."

"WHAT!" Everyone cried.

"What do you mean? You said you've seen the movie!" Meg was holding on to Aladdin.

"I did, but it was a long time ago. I don't remember some of the scenes!"

"So what do we do? What do we do?" Panic asked in a panic.

"We pray!" Kailey answered. "Blast these waves! They're deucedly erratic!" Captain Amelia cried.

"No, captain," Doppler disagrees, "they're not erratic at all! There's another one in exactly 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest Magill of them all!"

"Of course, brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last Magill out of here!"

"All sails secured, Captain!" Mr. Arrow said.

"Good man, now release the sails! Release them immediately!"

Mr. Arrow was speechless, "What?"

"YOU HEARD HER, STONE MAN!" Meg said, "Release the sails!"

Mr. Arrow got his act together. "You heard her, men, release the sails!"

"What! But we just did it!" one of the crew members said. The crew climbed back up to release them.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Captain Amelia said, "Make sure all life lines are secured and tight!"

"Aye, Captain!" Jim pulls and tightens each rope, "Life lines secured, Captain!"

"VERY GOOD!" The ship is now riding in the black hole. "EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Kelsey cried. Then a big Asteroid hits the ship parts of the rock was about to hit Jack. "OH BUGGER!" Jack cried. Then Meg pulls Jack out of the way; the big rock floats past them.

"CAPTAIN, THE LAST WAVE! HERE IT COMES!" Dr. Doppler cried.

Captain Amelia said, "Hold on to your life lines jets, because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Kailey guarded Pain and Panic. Aladdin guarded Kailey and Abu. Genie protected Aladdin, Meg, and Jack. Jack guarded Meg. Silver holds on to Kelsey and Jim. The ship fell into the black hole…then the ship shot rocket speed out of the hole; and back to the normal sky.

...After the whole sixty seconds...

The whole crew is cheering out loud for Amelia. Silver released Kelsey and Jim. Kelsey exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!" She was trying to catch her breath, "That was something!"

"Wow...Let's do that again!" Kailey cries with excitiment.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well!" Kailey huffs.

"Captain, that was-that was the most…" Dr. Doppler was lost for words.

"Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot to offer anatomically-anatomically…astronomically…" Dr. Doppler is blushing red with embarrassment then he faced palmed. "Ooh, somebody is in love!" Genie said, "The dog and a cat sitting in a tree K-I-S-S" He puckered his lips, "I-N-G!"

"Be quiet, Genie!" Doppler follows Amelia.

"So, you still think a woman can't do what a man can do?" Meg asked Jack.

"Love, I know you warmed up to me."

"Uh- Excuse me?" Meg raised a brow at him.

"You saved my life. You can't stand the thought of me being dead can't you?" He gave Meg the same look when he told her that he liked her A LOT!

"WHAT! NO way, I don't like you! The reason why I saved your life is because you saved my life in the Elephant Graveyard. You are nothing but a drunken, smelly pirate with eyeliner!"

Jack walks closer to her. "Admit it, love, you care about me!"

"No! I don't! I'm warning you stay away from me or else!"

"I know you do, love, you are in denial!" He put his arms around her waist, puckered his lips, and was about to kiss her. She was too gross out she literally slapped him, SMACK.

She pushed him away. "Come near me like that again, I will SLAP your skin OFF and FEED IT TO A CROCODILE!" She walked away from him.

Jack felt his face, and then he turned to Aladdin. "Al, Do I feel alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"When she slapped me I feel… I feel..."

"You feel in pain?"

"No, it's a feeling I never have before. She is moody, stubborn, feisty, cunning, and a sneaky liar. Al, I think she likes me."

"What are you talking about she slapped you?"

"She's different than any woman I met! I think cupid strike me with his love arrow or I've been drinking too much rum!" He ran towards his crush. "WAIT FOR ME MY BEAUTY!"

Genie popped up next to Aladdin. "Oh look, Doppler is not the only one."

"Oh, c'mon Genie, you and I both know that's not going to happen."

"Really? What about you and the princess? Princess Jasmine?"

"What?"

"C'mon Al, there's no reason to be shy. Kelsey told me about it."

"She did?" Aladdin is blushing.

"Yep."

"But I never told her, how did she know?"

"Uh- earth to Al, she's from the real world, remember?"

Amelia walks downstairs. "Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems that your cabin boy has done a bang up job with those life lines." Mr. Silver smiled and elbowed him playfully, and so did Jim.

"Alright let's hear it for Jim!" Genie turned into a football fan, with Jim's picture on his T-shirt. "WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!"

"All hands a counted for, Mr. Arrow?" Amelia asked, but Mr. Arrow didn't answer, "Mr. Arrow?" Then Scroop showed up with his hat. "I'm afraid…Mr. Arrow has been lost. His life line was not secured."

Everyone was silent and was staring at Jim.

"Oh no!" Kailey was about to cry. "Didn't you check them all, lad?" Jack asked Jim. "I did! I checked them all see?" Jim looked at them. All of them were secured except one. Jim was speechless. "I-I-I did. I checked them all it was secured. I SWEAR!"

"We believe you, Jim," Kelsey said, "Right guys?" Nobody said anything. "Right guys?"

"It was an accident, love," Jack said.

Genie said, "Yeah, Kelsey, everyone makes mistakes, everyone has no stakes."

Kailey asked, "Hey, did you copy that from Hannah Montana "Nobody's Perfect"?"

"Guys, this is serious!" Aladdin said. Kelsey and Silver looked at Scroop, who was smirking. Silver frowned at him.

"Everyone, take off your hats." Jiminy took off his, and so did everyone else. Amelia started a speech, "Mr. Arrow was…Ahem…a fine spacer finer than the most of us would ever hope to be..."

Pain and Panic started crying.

"But he knows the risks as do we all... Resume your posts…We carry on!" Amelia went back upstairs. Jim rans away. "JIM!" Kelsey cried, but he ignored her. Silver patted her shoulder, "Give him some time, Kelsey, he'll come around."

"You know he's innocent right?"

"It wasn't his fault. It was an accident, and accidents happened."

"Silver, you and I both know who did this. I not going to just sit here, and let Jim take the blame for something he didn't do." She begins to walk away until Silver grabbed her arm with his robotic arm. "Careful, Kelsey, if I were you, I wouldn't dig anything that is far too deep for you to handle."

"Why? You got something to hide?" She ran off to her room.

Meg saw Scroop smirking. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I just want to let you know that I'm a good liar. I can tell when a person is lying, and from where I'm standing you are so bad at it. You are sick!" Meg walked after Kelsey.

The gang went into their room. "What's wrong with you, Jack?" Aladdin asked, "Aren't you glad Mr. Arrow is off your back."

"You should never be happy when an innocent man is dead; no matter how scary or mean he is."

"So, Scroop really did it huh?" Genie said. "Yeah, I can smell a bluff a mile away," Meg said. "I'm not surprised. I saw the way Scroop looked at Arrow, when we were in trouble with the fight the other day," Kailey said. "Jim shouldn't be taking the blame," Kelsey said.

"So... did you talk to your new BFF?" Pain asked.

Kelsey raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what?" Panic said.

"No, I don't know what."

"That you are secretly joining the bad side."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide with shock. "What? I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I will never join the bad side EVER!"

"We saw you with Jim and Silver all the time, love," Jack said, "And we saw you hugging Silver."

Aladdin asked, "Would you care to explain that?"

"Guys, it was nothing. First of all, I only hang out with the crew is because I'm trying to earn my trust with the crew; and believe me I don't like them one single bit!Second, the reason why I hang out with Jim is because I want to be his friend." She paused, then she said, "Oh, are you, guys, upset that I didn't sit with ya at the dinner table? Is that what this is about? Look, I didn't mean to be like that okay, I'm sorry."

"We don't care about that, Kelsey," Meg said, "This is not high school."

"What we care about is you trusting Silver," Aladdin said, "You said we can't trust him."

"I said we can't trust the crew!"

"Can we trust him?"

"Yes!"

Everyone is stunned about what she just said.

"But he's evil!"

"For now, but he will change."

"When?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"SOON!"

Back outside Jim and Silver are alone. Silver is smoking his pipe; while Jim was sitting there feeling sorry for himself.

"It weren't your fault you know. Half the crew would be-"

Jim jumped off the rope ladder, "LOOK DON'T YOU GET IT! I screwed up; I mean for two seconds I thought that maybe I can do something right, but-" he was frustrated, "I just-just forget it!"

Silver turned Jim around to face him. "Now you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes, you'll get your chance to really test the cut of your sails; and show what you are made of! And… well, I hope I'm there, catching some light coming off you that day."

Jim was crying on Silver's shoulder. Genie, Abu, Pain and Panic were crying out loud. Jim and Silver turns around facing them. "Oh don't mind us," Genie blows his nose. "That was so-so beautiful," Panic cried. Pain was trying to act tough, "I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." Abu hand him a tissue; then Pain burst into tears.

"There, there, lad, it is all right, Jimbo." Sliver gave him a hug, "It's all right." He cleared his throat, "Now, Jim, I-um- I best be getting back my watch; and you should be getting some shut-eye."

Jim was heading to his room; but then he turned around and smiled at him. Silver smiled back, and Jim went to his room. Morph showed up.

"I'm getting in too deep, Morphy. Next thing you know, they will be saying I've gone soft."

Morph rubbed his cheek, and they both returned to their post. What he doesn't know that Scroop was listening the whole thing.

**A/N: Read and Review! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	36. Getting to know Meg

Chapter 36: Getting to know Meg

**Setting: early in the morning**

The worst part of this voyage is the sleeping arrangement. The crew and the gang shares one room. There are mulitple bunk beds, they shared one person be on top the other stay on the bottom. All the boys were snoring in their sleep; Meg and Kelsey were holding their ears to block the snoring. It's 6:27 A.M., and they are wide awake. "What are you doing up?" Kelsey asked Meg from the top bunk.

"This is what's keeping up." She was referring to the snoring, "You?"

"Same here." Kelsey has bags under her eyes. She was up all night. She's not used to her new bed, because it's way uncomfortable than her old one; but it's better than sleeping outside. Kelsey and her older sister, Katelyn used to share a bunk bed. Kelsey would be on top and Katelyn would be at the bottom. Right now, Kelsey has her own room; since Katelyn has gone off to college studying to be a lawyer. She missed her sister a little bit; but she also missed her family and friends a lot too.

But during Kelsey and Kailey's journey, the gang has come a long way from being friends to one, big, happy Disney family. Meg is like an older sister to Kelsey. Aladdin and Jack are like Kelsey and Kailey's older brothers they never had. Genie is like the wacky uncle everybody loves. Jiminy is the wise... criket they never had. Pain and Panic are like the annoying, little brothers.

Meg got up from her bunk.

"Where are going?" Kelsey asked.

"Getting something to eat, want to come?"

"Sure," Kelsey got up from her bunk also. They heard more snoring, Meg is now irritated, she is covering her ears. "UH! I CAN'T STAND THIS RACKET!"

"Shh!" Kelsey whispers, "Are you out of your mind? You'll wake them up." Meg grabbed a stick and bangs it against the wall, it made a loud vibration noise. Surprisingly, they are still asleep.

"See?"

"Oh wow."

"C'mon, I'm starving." Meg and Kelsey was heading towards the kitchen/dining room. They looked around, and were thinking about the food fight last night. "What did think about last night?" Kelsey asked. "It was pretty insane!" Meg got out an apple, and took a bite. She had a bad expression on her face, "Ugh, rotten apples." She threw it away. "Can there be real food on this ship?"

"At least it's better than Mudca. If you stop at Inca and you are hungry. Don't order the pill bug platter or the classic salad."

Meg had a weird expression on her face. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

After three minutes of awkward silence...

"Um, Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for calling you Miss Sassy three days ago."

Meg got out a piece of fruit and started cutting it. "It's okay, I'm over it, and I'm sorry for calling Miss 'Big Mouth' Missy."

"That's cool..." Kelsey realized what she just said, "Wait, wait a minute, I didn't hear you say Big Mouth!"

"I know I was just thinking about." Kelsey sighs and shrugs the comment off.

"Hey it's cool…so… what do you think about this expedition?" Kelsey is trying to make a conversation.

"Like I said before pretty insane, I never had this much adventure ever since I sold my soul to Hades."

"What does Hades make you do exactly?"

"Easy, persuade monsters to join his team for his uprising. Why? Are you thinking about selling your soul if your journey doesn't work out?"

"ABOSOULETLY NOT! I would never even think about selling my soul to that guy."

"Lucky you, but if something did happened to someone you cared about would do it?"

Kelsey hasn't thought about that in a while. "I don't know I never thought about it. I know what you would do." Meg looked at her in shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy, who you used to date, the one who broke your heart."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, okay- Denial!"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Look Meg, I know why you are in this 'Hades slave girl' mess. It's because you traded your soul to save your boyfriend's life.

Meg's eyes grew wide in shock. She thought to herself, 'Okay, how did she know about that? What is she a Fate?' She asked, "Did Hades tell you?"

"No."

"The imps!"

"No."

"MY EX-BOYFRIEND!"

"No, nobody told me. I knew!"

"So, how did you know? Are you a Fate?"

"No, I'm not a scary, creepy lady, who knows everything! I'm from the real world; I know what happens later on. But I don't know who the guy is." She saw Meg, who is now down in the dumps. "Look Meg, you're not going to feel any better if you keep it to yourself."

She sighed, "His name is Adonis."

Kelsey eyes grew wide. "Wait, Adonis? As in the Prince of Thrace, Adonis?"

"You know that jerk?"

"Not personally. You mean to tell me that snobbish, spoiled, sad excuse for a prince was your boyfriend?!"

"Y-yes."

Kelsey was shocked thinking what does Meg sees in that loser. He was a jerk to Hercules in the series. "What happened?"

"If I tell you, will you swear on the River of Styx that you won't bring this up again?" The river Styx is also known as the River of Death. Kelsey doesn't want to see Hades and the Underworld again.

"What?"

"You heard me swear on the River of Styx!"

"Fine, I swear by the River Styx, and I'm the woman of my word."

**…Flashback two years ago at Adonis' palace…**

Meg ran inside the palace, and went to Adonis' bedroom. It was not a pretty sight his parents were right by his side, crying their eyes out. Meg saw Adonis, and he doesn't look good he was bandaged, and there was blood on his clothes. He was mugged, robbed, and beaten when he was on his way to Meg's place. He was going there because he was having another date with her.

The doctor was checking for a heartbeat from Adonis. Then he put his stethoscope away, and said, "I'm sorry." Everyone started crying louder. "He's gone, he didn't make it."

"NO! He can't be dead!" Meg started crying. She ran beside her boyfriend begging and sobbing. "Please! Please don't leave me! Please!" She was shaking him trying to wake him up, but it was no use. The doctor covered his body, Meg was doesn't want to let him go.

Adonis's parents were beside Meg. Adonis's mother said, "I'm sorry Meg; I know how much you love him. We both love him too."

The father said, "But we simply can't change death."

Meg ran outside into the forest sobbing her heart out. She was thinking, about what just happened. All of the words are flowing her mind until she remembers what Adonis's father said, "_But we simply can't change death."_

"Wait a minute! Death! Hades! Lord of the dead, Hades, he can probably bring Adonis back!" Meg sat on a tree trunk. "Now where can I find the Underworld?" Then she heard something moving, she looked behind and see what's up. There's a staircase to the Underworld!

She went downstairs to see what's down there. She saw a skeleton rowing a boat. "May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could take me to Hades. I need to talk to him it's an emergency!"

"Well, hop in." Meg climbed in and sat down. During the ride a bunch of souls tries to grab Meg. Meg was grossed out, but luckily Charon hit them with his oar, "Get back you, slimy souls!" After the ride, she got off and tries to find Hades.

Meg heard noises that's coming from a room through the black door. She opened the door, and walked in. It was pitch black, all she can see is nothing. All of the sudden, the door slam behind her. She gasped and tries to open the door, but it was either jammed or…locked. "Hello? Anybody here?" Then something growled in the shadows.

"HELLO!" Meg was starting to freak out. Then three pair of eyes came closer to Meg. It growled, and was about to bite. IT WAS CERBERUS! Meg gasped and panicked. She tries to open the door and pound it, but it was no use.

"HEELLLPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She got her head down sobbing, and was scared. Then she heard two characters screaming, but didn't hear growling. She stood still, and kept her head down until a cold hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and looked up; it was the blue man with flamed hair.

"Easy babe, you don't have to worry about Cerberus, he's out chasing my minions." It was Hades, he held out his hand to pull her up, but she didn't bother. She wiped her tears, and tries to act like nothing happened. "Do you feed him often? Is that why he is so moody?"

"He's not in a good mood, when someone disturbs his slumber. And he is not happy when someone enters his room with no meat."

"Next time put a 'Don't Disturb' sign on the door."

He chuckles, "Cute, babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

"Hey, it's not like I know your name."

"Oh- right. Name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg."

Hades gave her a mischievous look. "Meg, huh? Now what would a lovely lady like you, would be doing here in the Underworld?"

"I'm looking for Hades."

"That would be me, babe."

Meg was stunned and surprise. "You're Hades?" She asked nervously, but she was not afraid of him.

"The one and only, now what can I do for you, Meg?" Meg was about to speak until he interrupted her. "Wait, let me guess. You have a dead loved one, and you want me to bring him or her back to life, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Duh- I'm the Lord of the Dead! Why else would you be here?" He is right.

"So…are you going to bring him back?" She asked.

"Of course I will- Whoa!"

She ran and hugged him, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Hades wasn't used to someone hugging him, but he didn't mind being hugged by a girl. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy, babe. You didn't let me finish. I will bring him back…for a price."

She lets go of him and crossed her arms. "A price?"

"That's right, Meg, a price. What did you think I was going to bring him back for free?"

She didn't answer that question. "Well, what do you want? I'll do anything!"

He smirked, "Anything, huh?"

"YES!"

"Okay, here's the deal, I will bring him back in exchange for… your soul. What do you say?"

Meg was shocked what he wanted. She was confused as to why he wanted her soul. "My soul? Why do you want my soul? Don't you have 5,000,000,000 souls flowing by?"

"Actually it's 5,000,000,001 souls."

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Look, the souls I have are dead. When something is dead there is no good use for it except for torturing them. Now, you, Meg, I want a living soul. A soul I can actually use."

"What's the use for it?" she asked.

"Well, aren't you curious. My use for a living soul is me owning it."

"Wait a minute, if you own my soul, that will mean..."

He smirked, "Right on the nose, babe, it means that I will own **you**."

"WHAT?! I will have to take orders from you?!" Meg is mad; she wants to be free and independent not the other way around.

"That's right. But if you think your soul is more important, then I guess you should go, and cry on your loved one's grave."

She was thinking I would do anything for Adonis. He loves me, and I love him. I would rather work for Hades than to see the person I love dead.

He turns and walks away.

"Wait!"

He stopped, smirked and faced Meg. "Yes?"

"You got yourself a deal! You can have my soul, but you got to bring, my boyfriend, Adonis back!"

"Wait a minute, time out for a second... boyfriend? You mean to tell me you are selling your soul for a guy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other, people always do crazy things when they're in love."

Hades burst into laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"I bet that it won't last long."

"Shut up, Hades. Do we have a deal or not?" Meg is losing her patience.

"Meg, you got yourself a deal!" He shook her hand, then their hands glow. After the handshake, Meg felt different, like something was taken from her.

"So…"

"He's back to life, baby!"

"Really? Can I see him?"

"Of course, but I'll see you real soon." He chuckled. "What's so funny?" she didn't think working for him, and dead people are funny. He shrugged, "Nothing, now get out of here." Meg left to see her true love, so she thought it was true love.

Hades was talking to himself, "Poor Nut-meg, she won't know what hit her." He chuckles wickedly.

**Setting: Present time in R.L.S LEGACY**

"Then a week later, I find out that Adonis cheated on me with some dumb, blonde-headed girl." Meg looks like she was going to cry, but she was holding it together. "Her name is _Helen._" She made the name sound disgusting.

"Helen of Troy?" Kelsey asked. She was thinking that Helen is a nice person, not very smart, but smart enough to get back at boys, especially Adonis.

"You know her?"

"Again not personally, but I watch the series. Anyway, Meg, Adonis is not worth your tears, believe me. He did a lot of stupid things, but he is an idiot to leave you for some other girl. Well, actually he's been an idiot for not graduating. Tell me, did he manage to graduate Prometheus Academy?"

"I don't know. The deal happened when I was 16. After he left me, I never saw him again, and I hope it stays that way." She sighed, "Why do guys always do this?"

"I don't know. But let me tell you what I would do. I would just stop pouting, forgive and forget the idiot, and move on with life. There will be other guys, and one of them can be Mr. Right for you."

"Like who?"

"Like Hercules, for example, he's strong, kind, and handsome."

"Wonder-boy?" She laughed. "Oh please, Kelsey, that will never happen!"

"Let's not forget, Meg, this is Disneyland anything can happen. I saw the way he looked at you. He really likes you!"

"We'll see about that." Meg is thinking to herself, 'Does he really? Does he like me? Wait, what am I doing? He's a hero and I'm just a slave girl! That will never happen!'

"You know Meg, out of all the princesses and heroines; you are my favorite."

Meg's eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't know she was consider a heroine. "Uh…why is that?"

"Because you are brave, independent, and you always sacrifice yourself to save another. I actually look up to you."

Meg is now flattered. "Kelsey, none of my friends had ever said that to me, but the truth is I never have any friends. It seems like you're the only friend I got, thank you. And the truth is I'm the one who looks up to you."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Me? Why is that?"

"You have courage, you always have everybody's back, and the way you stood up to Hades," she paused to take a breath, "even I couldn't do that. Were you scared when he burst into flames?"

"Not really, when he burst into flames, I find that very amusing. Oh and Meg, thanks again for helping me escape Hades's domain."

"Hey, I'm not going to let you suffer and be tortured by him."

"Has Hades ever given you any special treatment like he gave me?"

"No, I don't know what he was doing. But when he does something like that; I think it means he's desperate to get what he wanted. Like a date with Aphrodite." Meg and Kelsey paused at that thought. Meg cried, "OH MY GOSH! I hope he isn't interest in you-"

"Uh- Meg, I think he didn't want that. I'm WAY too young for him anyway. He said he wanted my soul, but I didn't know he wanted it that badly."

"Do you think he is looking for us right now?"

"Worse, he is not only going to get you, Pain, and Panic back; but he might kill me and the others the first chance he gets." They have a worried look on their faces.

**A/N: Out of all the Disney heroines and princesses, Meg, Pocahontas, and Mulan are my favorites. Ariel is my second favorite, she's okay with the singing voice, but she is so naïve. Did you know that Helen of Troy and Ariel was the voice of Jodi Benson? Anyway, I made chapter 18, _My Own Home_, showing Aladdin's past, and in chapter 33, _I'm still here, _shows Jim's past. So, I decided to write Meg's past on this chapter. I wasn't too sure that Adonis was dead when Meg made the deal with Hades, but I just went along with it. If you guys don't know who Adonis is, he's the snobbish prince who was mean to Hercules in the series. Again, I don't own any of the Disney series, movies, songs, and characters except my characters. Remember R&R! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	37. Mutiny

Chapter 37 Mutiny 

Meg and Kelsey kept right on talking until Morph flew right on by. "Whoa, watch it!" Kelsey cried. Morph went to one of the fruit barrels to hide. Then Jim shows up, trying to put on his shoe. "Jim, what are you doing up?" Meg asked.

"Where is he?" he asked. He's trying to find Morph.

Meg and Kelsey looked at each other, then at Jim. They, both, pointed at the fruit barrel, that Morph is hiding.

"Thanks." Jim walks toward the fruit barrel, he looks inside, and then said, "Aha, busted!" He jumps into the barrel to get Morph. Kelsey and Meg heard footsteps. "Oh my gosh, someone's coming!" Kelsey whispers.

Meg shrugged, "Yeah? So?"

Kelsey hid under the table.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" Meg asked.

"Get under here," Kelsey whispers.

Meg is thinking that she is out of her mind. Kelsey pulls her leg, to get under the table. "What's got into you, Kelsey?"

Kelsey covers her mouth. Meg is muffling something, but Kelsey shush her. Then they heard voices. Meg shuts up and listen to the conversation.

"We are wanting to move, now!" One of the crew members said.

"We don't move, til we get the treasure!" another crew member said.

Jim peeks through the barrel, and saw John Silver talking. He was stunned and speechless.

Scroop suggested, "I say we kill them ourselves, now."

"I say? What's this "I say"?" Silver said, "Disobey my orders again like that you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me - you'll be joining him!" Silver slams Scroop into the barrels.

Jim was shocked, he knew that all the life lines were secured. It was Scroop, who cut Mr. Arrow's life line.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Scroop was reaching his claw inside the fruit barrel, the one Jim is hiding, to get a piece of fruit. Jim gave him one, without Scroop knowing he's in there.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It's that boy and that girl. Me thinks you have a soft spot for them." Scroop pierce the fruit with his claw.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing and the one thing only: Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-whiping little whelps?"

Jim felt hurt and betrayed. He really thought that Silver cared about him. Kelsey, on the other hand, wasn't surprised; she knew he will say something like that.

"What is it now?" Scroop is now imatating what Silver said. "Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya!"

"Shut your gap! I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent! But I ain't gone soft!"

Now, Jim is hurt, really hurt.

"But what about the girl? She's nosier than the lad."

Everyone was agreeing. Kelsey is now a little nervous.

"Hmm...she is hot in our trail. She's the one we have to worry about. If she finds out, we will have to-"

"LAND HOLD!" another member cried. Everyone including Silver is cheering, they went upstairs. Kelsey, Meg, and Jim came out of their hiding places.

"Is this the part when we go to the long boat?" Meg whispers to Kelsey.

"I think so, but just to be safe go to the captain's quarters."

"Okay, but I'll go tell the others!" Meg ran upstairs and left to go tell the others.

Kelsey looks at Jim, who is about to cry. "Jim, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He lied. He's not alright, and he knows that Kelsey knows he's not.

"He's lying you know?" Kelsey thinks that Silver really does care about Jim, and he lied just so that the crew won't see him being soft.

"No, he isn't! Don't you get it? You heard what he said he doesn't care about us! He cares about the treasure!"

Kelsey feels really bad for Jim. "Yes, yes, he does care about us! You'll realize that really soon."

Meanwhile upstairs...

Meg tries to find the others. "Meg!" She turns around, and saw Genie waving his hand to get her attention.

"Check it out, Meg!" He pointed to Treasure Planet. It's round with a diagnol, green ring around it. "Isn't beautiful?"

"Yeah, sure," she acted like she cares, but didn't. "Look Genie, it's time."

"Time?" He turns into a Cuckoo clock. "It's 10:02." He turns into a weather man. "In seventy degrees fahrenheit, with a chance of sunny skies-"

"No, no, Genie, it's time to go to the long-boat. The crew is planning the mutiny now!"

Genie turns back to his normal, blue self. "What?! Why didn't you say so?"

Meg faced palm.

"Quickly Meg, go warn the captain. I'll go get the others."

Meg nodded and did as she was told.

Back downstairs...

Kelsey said to Jim, "Look, Jim, we don't have time! We got to get out of here; and go to the long boat!"

"Why?"

"They're going to mutiny any moment now! Let's go!"

"Okay!" Kelsey and Jim started to ran upstairs, but stopped. Kelsey gasped. Guess who came back downstairs to get his spyglass, he left behind? Silver that's who!

"Jimbo? Kelsey?" Silver looks at them, and he was stunned. He was wondering if they heard the whole mutiny conversation. He walks downstairs blocking their way. He smiles, "Playing games... are we?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're playing games," Jim said.

"And you what I'm good at them," Kelsey said.

"Oh, I see..." Silver, secretly, loading his blaster behind his back. "Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

Jim grabbed the satchel at the table. "Me too!" Jim stabs Silver in his robotic leg. Kelsey and Jim is running upstairs. Silver is holding on to his leg, but managed to grab Kelsey's leg. Jim notice Kelsey getting pulled by Silver. He ran downstairs and pulls Kelsey's arms towards him. It was like a tug a war.

Kelsey apologizes to Silver for what she's about to do, "I'm so sorry about this." Kelsey kicked Silver in the stomach, with her free leg. He holds on to his stomach. Then Kelsey kicks him in the face with the other leg. Silver let's go of her, and Jim and Kelsey ran upstairs to go to the captains quarters.

Silver climbed upstairs, and he uses his cyborg eye to find Jim and Kelsey. He finds them in the captain's quarters, they just closed the door. Silver climbs up, still holding his wounded, robotic leg, and he whistles for the crew.

The crew faced Silver. Silver said, "Change in plans, lads! WE MOVE NOW!"

The crew is cheering, they changed the yellow flag into a pirate flag and took over the ship. They ran to the captain's quarters, trying to break down the door.

"Oh this is not good!" Panic panicked, "This is not GOOD AT ALL!"

"Pirates on my ship. I'll see them all hang!" Captain Amelia opens the closet, where the sphere map is, and grabs a couple of guns. "Doppler, familiar with these?" Amelia tosses one the guns to Doppler.

"Oh-I have seen- well- I rather-" He accidentally shoots his gun, and it burns the globe. "Nope, no, I don't."

"I can't believe it!" Pain cried, "We're actually going to shoot real pirates!"

They looked at the door, and the crew is using the laser beam to cut the door open. "Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life!" Amelia tosses the sphere map to Jim, but Morph grabbed it before Jim catches it. "Morph! Give it back!" Jim grabs the sphere, and puts it in his pocket.

"Morph, you're part of this mutiny, too?" Jiminy asked. Morph didn't answer.

"Wait a minute, where's Jack?" Aladdin asked.

"I knew we were forgeting something," Pain said.

Amelia blast through the floor. "Quickly, through here!"

"But what about, Jack?" Genie asked.

"There's no time!" Meg cried, "We got to go!"

The crew continues to laser their way through the door. Silver is getting impatient. "Are you caven this all day about it?" Silver uses his big rocket blaster, and shoots it through the door. All of the crew members went inside the room. Nobody is there. Silver notices a hole on the floor. "STOP THEM!" They jumped through the floor.

Meanwhile, Kelsey was hiding in the room. The gang didn't know that Kelsey wasn't with them. She left the room, and tries to find Jack. While the crew is below, Kelsey has an oppertunity to search, every inch of the upper deck for Jack.

Meanwhile, the others are running for thier lives. They went to a room, and Amelia slams the door behind her. "To the long boats, quickly!" she cried. Everyone jumps in a long boat. Amelia pulls the lever that opens, the ship from below. The crew uses lasers to open the locked door. They were about to escape, until Morph takes the sphere from Jim. "Morph! No!"

Jim jumps out of the boat to get the sphere back.

"Jim, get back here!" Aladdin cried.

"Morph, give him back the sphere!" Kailey cried.

Amelia said, "Get ready, jets, cause here they come!"

The crew blasted the door open.

"Kailey, get down!" Genie cried.

"Are you kidding? This is just like laser tag! After all that practicing, I'm finally going to shoot somebody with a real BLASTER!" Kailey shoots at them, and it hit one of the pirates. Genie is speechless, "Whoa, well done, kid!"

"Never underestimate my age, Genie. My dad will be so proud."

"Chew on this you, foils!" Amelia cried. Dr. Doppler closed his eyes and shoots at the ceiling. A piece of metal, that was hanging on the ceiling, fell through the wood, that the crew was standing on; the crew fell out of the ship and into the sky. "Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know actually I did!"

The rest of the crew continues to shoot at them, and the others shoots back. Silver pulls the lever up, to close the ship's exit.

"Oh blasted!" Amelia cried. "Tell me about it!" Meg said.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Panic panicked.

"I don't know, Panic, we're not Kelsey," Pain said.

"Uh-speaking of Kelsey, where is she?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh great, she went back to find Jack!" Aladdin said, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"It's too late to go back, Mr. Aladdin. Are you insane?" Dr. Doppler said.

"Doctor," Ameila is getting his attenion.

"Yes, captain?"

"When I say now, shoot at the cord cable, and I'll take this one."

Jim is still trying to get the sphere map from Morph. "Morph, here!"

Silver notices and he's also trying to get the sphere from Morph. "Morph. Morphy? Come here." He started whistling like it was his dog.

"Morph, Morph, bring it here!"

Kailey notices. "C'mon guys, let's help Jim out!" She turns her attention to Morph. "Hey, Morph!"

Morph noticed Kailey. "Morphy, give it to Jim. Give it to Jim!" Morph was heading to Jim.

Silver said, "No, Morph, don't listen to her. Bring it to me!"

Everyone started helping Jim out by telling Morph to go to Jim. Silver, on the other hand, has nobody; but he is playing the best friend card. Morph couldn't stand both of them; so he is hiding inside the rope.

Aladdin jumps out of the boat. "Al, where are you going?" Jiminy asked.

"To get Kelsey and Jack back! I'm not going to leave them!"

"Hope you don't get caught," Pain said sarcastically.

"I won't I'm a street rat, remember?"

Silver is reaching for it, but he still has that cut on his robotic leg. But just in time, Jim takes the sphere, and ran away. Silver is now loading his blaster, and aims it at Jim. He was about to but then Kelsey's words went through his head. _"Be good to Jim, okay? He's a good kid, and I don't want him to get hurt." _Then Silver thought about what he said to Kelsey. _"Are you kidding? You and Jim are like my own kids I never have!"_ Silver already hurt Jim mentally not physically. Deep down he still cares for Jim and Kelsey. So, he didn't shoot him.

Aladdin was running through the halls, climbs up through the hole on the floor, and went through the broken door. Then Aladdin stops and faced his enemy, Scroop. "Hello, Lad, so good to see you, again." Scroop smirks at Aladdin, and then he grabs him.

"Now!" Amelia cried. Doppler shoots one of the power cord, and so did Amelia. Jim jumps in the boat; then the boat falls down, and made it through the exit. Everyone was screaming, and holding on for dear life. Jim was holding onto the side of the boat. "Jim!" Dr. Doppler cried. Genie and Doppler helps Jim to get inside the boat.

One of the crew members uses the laser cannon to aim at the long-boat. "That's it! Come to Papa!" Aladdin is tied to a pole, and he is begging, "No! Don't! Please!" Silver ran to the crew member, with the laser cannon. "Hold your fire!" He cried. But it was too late, he shots the cannon, and it was heading towards the long boat.

"CAPTAIN, LASER BALL AT 12 O' CLOCK!" Dr. Doppler cried.

"This is it!" Pain cried while hugging Panic. Panic said, "Yep."

They both said, "GOOD-BYE WORLD!"

"On the plus side," Meg begins, "at least you get to see Hades again." They, both, now started crying. Amelia turns the boat, but the laser ball hits the boat. The boat is on fire, and everyone is panicking. Genie turns into a fireman and puts out the burning boat. They continue falling until they hit a tree.

Silver and Aladdin has saddness in their eyes. Everyone thought that they are dead.

**A/N: Are they? Are they dead? Where is Kelsey and Jack? Will Aladdin escape from the crew and Silver? Will they find the treasure in Treasure Planet? So many questions and so many answers. Just read and review. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	38. Professional Pirate

Chapter 38 Professional Pirate

**Setting: R.L.S ship**

Kelsey looked around in the crew's bedroom. She looked at every bed, but then she heard snoring. She found Jack sleeping on his bed. "Jack?" She shook him. "Jack!" She saw him holding a bottle of rum. She rolled her eyes, grabbed the bottle from him, and poured it on him. He is now wide awake. "What the? I'm awake, captain! I'm awake!" He looks at Kelsey. "Oh it's you."

"Well, it's nice to see you this morning."

"Have we made it to Treasure Planet, yet?"

"Yes, but the crew are taking the ship right now! So now we have to go!"

"Really, they planned the mutiny already?" Jack didn't act so panicky as she is.

"Didn't you hear the gun shots and screaming?"

"I did, but I thought it was a dream."

She pulls Jack up. "C'mon, let's get out of here! They're waiting for us in the long-boat." She was heading to the door; she was about to open it until Jack stopped her. "Hold it, love. Let's make sure the close is clear, before we take off. Jack puts his hat on, and peeks through the door; then he saw a sleeping pirate, he grabs him and duct tapes his mouth. The alien pirate was struggling and muffles something they didn't understand.

"Jack, what are you doing? We need to avoid being seen, not the opposite."

"Love, hold on to his legs, so I can tie him up."

"What?" Kelsey is stunned.

"Just do it!" Jack is getting irritated by the pirate, squirming.

Kelsey stands there.

"LOVE!"

Kelsey ran over there, and she is holding onto the pirates legs.

Jack took off his shirt, coat, hat and boots.

"Jack, what are doing, now?" She isn't too sure where this is going. Jack ties him up to a chair. "Put this on, love."

"Oh, I get it, we are going to sneak past the crew; and get to the long-boat."

"You mustn't forget that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I know that's why I asked; because some of your plans concerns me." Kelsey puts the new clothes over her old ones. "Aren't you going to change clothes, love?" he asked.

"No! One: you're here! I know what you are towards girls." Kelsey wants everyone to respect her privacy. She hates it when people barges in without knocking. "Two: this is my favorite shirt and jacket, I'm not going to lose it."

"Okay, fine, but change your shoes; every pirate I know wears boots instead of... those."

"It's called tennis shoes, Jack."

"Whatever."

Kelsey rolls her eyes. She takes off her favorite tennis shoes, and puts on the boots. "Ow!" She cried, "What's size is this shoe? I'm a size eight and in a half not a size six!"

"C'mon, let's go, Love."

Jack peeked outside, and everyone is working. He saw Aladdin tied to a pole. "Love, I don't think we're the only ones who didn't make it off the ship."

Kelsey peeks outside, and saw Aladdin. "Al?" Kelsey whispers, "What is he doing here?"

Aladdin gasped when he saw Jack and Kelsey. Kelsey and Jack gave him the hush sign. Aladdin nodded. 'I got to distract the crew, but how?' He thought about it one minute the next. He was breathing heavily. The crew is staring at him. "What's wrong, lad?" Silver asked.

"I-I can't... breathe!"

"What?"

"I think you tied him up too tight, Scroop," one of the crew members said. Aladdin continues to breathe in and out quickly. "TOO...Tight!"

"Oh brother," Scroop said.

"Wow, he's good," Kelsey said.

"C'mon Love," Jack said. Aladdin got the crew distracted, while Kelsey and Jack make a get away. Jack and Kelsey jumps through the hole on the floor.

Scroop unties the rope, and Aladdin pretended to faint. "Whoa!" Everyone cried. "Nobody move!" a male, deep-voice, four-arm alien said, "I'll give him the kiss of life!" Aladdin is now grossed out, but he stick with the plan. The crew stood there feeling awkward. He's about to give Aladdin mouth to mouth, but Aladdin is too grossed out, so he pushed him away. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Silver turns around, and saw the door that is open; but he thought he closes it. He realizes now what just happened, and then he chuckles. He knows that Kelsey is here on this ship.

"Hold on, Jack!" Kelsey saw the rope lying on the floor. She looks inside, and found the sphere map. "Aha!"

"What is that a ball?"

"Not just any ball it's the sphere map the crew is looking for."

The crew thought that Jim had it. Jim thought he had it too, but if the real sphere is here then what does Jim have. She grabs it, and puts it in her jacket pocket. "Okay, we got the sphere, now can we go?"

"Certainly."

Jack and Kelsey reaches the boat, but then the rest of the crew jumps out of the long-boat and aim their guns at them. Kelsey and Jack raised their arms up. "Oy! What else can go wrong?" Jack cries.

"No! Don't say that! Anyone who says that, bad things will happen, Jack! What is wrong with you?" Kelsey hits his shoulder.

Jack puts his hand on his sword. "Watch it, love! I have a sword and I know how to use it!"

"You won't be using your sword anytime soon, Jack." Kelsey and Jack turns around and faced Silver with the rest of the crew, pointing their swords and guns at them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kelsey and Jack. Choosing to stay on my ship, huh mates?" They didn't answer him. "I have to say I'm impress, mateys. What a clever plan you cooked up, but not clever enough."

Aladdin came into the picture, tied up. "I'm sorry guys, I tried."

"It's okay, Al," Kelsey said.

"Tie them up!" Silver commanded.

Five minutes later...

Aladdin, Kelsey, and Jack are tied to a pole.

"This is the worst day ever!" Aladdin said.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Kelsey said.

"How can there possilbly be a bright side, love?" Jack said, "We're kidnapped."

"Hey, at least I'm not alone again."

"That's the bright side?" Aladdin cried, "That's not a bright side!"

"It is for me! I was lonely when I got kidnapped twice."

"No, you weren't" Jack protests, "You had special treatment; you got a comfortable chair, spinach puffs, and sodas. While we were chased and almost killed by monsters."

"True, but I wished my friends were with me to keep me company; and now, my wish came true."

"SHUT-UP!" One of the crew members said.

"What are we going to do to them, Silver?" One of the crew members asked.

Everyone made suggestions.

"Kill them!"

"Walk the plank!"

"Hold them for ransom!"

"EAT THEM!" Everyone turns and stare at the guy, who said it.

"Hold it there, lads!" Silver speaks up, "We all know that the others have the sphere map."

Kelsey is thinking, 'No, they don't! I do!'

"But we have something they don't have!"

Everyone didn't know what he's talking about.

"We got them!" He pointed at Jack, Aladdin, and Kelsey. He turns and faced Kelsey, "Tell me, Kelsey. Are they alive?"

"What makes you think I know? Why do you care?"

"Yeah, Silver, why do you care?" Aladdin asked.

"Shut your gap! I'm talking to her!" He turns back to Kelsey. "As I was saying, I know you know, because I know you're from the real world."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Pain and Panic told me, after the food fight."

"Those IMP-ICILES!"

"Kelsey, do you know? I know you do." Silver wants to know if Jim is alive, he is so attached to him not like the others. Jim was like a son to him.

Kelsey didn't say anything.

"Are they, Kelsey?" Aladdin asked.

Kelsey still didn't say anything.

"HA! HA! They are alive!" Silver cried, "We are in luck!"

The crew made agreeable noises.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Because if they were dead; Kelsey would've been crying, because her sister was on that boat."

Jack speaks up, "Kelsey wouldn't do that, she doesn't have feelings."

"Shut-up, Jack!" Aladdin and Kelsey cried.

Kelsey said, "Why should I tell you, guys, anything? You, guys, are nothing, but murdering, sad excuse for pirates!"

"PIRATES!" Silver said in rage, then he laughs, "Pirates? Oh, Kelsey, if that's what you're thinking? You are DEAD wrong."

Then music started playing. "I got a feeling there's another song coming, mateys," Jack said. "What song are they playing now?" Aladdin asked Kelsey.

Kelsey has a confused look on her face. "To be honest, I don't know?

"What do you mean you don't know, love," Jack asked.

"There was only one song playing in this movie. There wasn't suppose to be another!" Kelsey didn't expect this part at all.

Silver started singing...

_When I was just a lad-_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on! Time out for a second!" The music was cut, and Kelsey continues talking. "This song wasn't suppose to be in this movie! It's suppose to be in the movie _Muppet Treasure Island_!" Someone hits Kelsey in the head to shut her up.

"Quiet, the captain is singing."

"So," Jack asked, "he's the captain not the feline?"

"SHUT-UP!" the crew cried.

"Thank you, as I was saying..." Silver continues...

Professional Pirate

_When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation_

_My father said "No, son, this chose deserves deliberation. _

_Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier. _

_My boy, why don't consider a more challenging career?"_

_Then the pirates started singing... _

_Hey, ho, ho. You'll cruise to foreign shores_

_And you'll keep your mind and body sound_

_By working out-of-doors_

_Silver: True friendships and adventure are what we can't live without_

_All: And when you're a professional pirate_

_Jack: That's what the job's about_

_Silver: Upstage lads, this is my only number_

_Now take Sir Frances Drake, the spanish all despise him_

_But to the British he's a hero, and they all idolize him_

_It's how you look at buccaneers, who makes the bad or good_

_And I see us as members of a noble brother-hood_

_Pirates: Hey, ho, ho, We're honorable men_

_And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten_

_Silver: On occasion there maybe someone you have to execute_

_All: And when you're a professional pirate_

_Jack: You don't have to wear a suit_

Kelsey and Aladdin looks at Jack.

"What?"

"How do you know this, Jack?" Aladdin asked.

_One alien: I could've been a surgeon, I like taking things apart_

_Another alien: I could've been in the F.B.I., but I just have too much heart_

_Alien: I could've been an accountant, cause I've always been a big spender_

_Scroop: And me. I could've been a contender_

_(Everyone laughs. Kelsey and Aladdin gives them a mean look)_

_Kelsey: Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated_

_(Someone hits her head to shut her up) Hey!_

_Jack: I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated_

_We never stab you in the back_

_(Someone throws a knife at another alien's back)_

_We never lie or cheat_

_(An alien took gold coins from another alien, without him knowing)_

_We're just about the nicest guy, you'd ever want to meet_

"Oh, look at this, Kelsey! As you can see we are alike," Silver said, "Now tell, your old friend, Silver, the truth. Did you really think that the captain was planning to share the treasure with the likes of us?"

"I don't know maybe, maybe not."

Aladdin speaks up, "She now won't since you took over her ship, and destroy her long-boat."

Silver says, "Oh, who needs her when you got us, right boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Join us! Join us, lads! Join us on the treasure hunt, and get a full share!"

"I will join you, captain!" Jack cried.

"Jack!" Aladdin and Kelsey cried.

"What are you thinking?" Aladdin said, "He's the bad guy!"

"Firstly: I want treasure, mate. Second: I don't want some feline female telling me what to do. And Thirdly: I'm loyal to pirates, because I'm one of them, savvy?"

"Excellent! Welcome aboard, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Silver orders the crew to untie him.

"Captain? Does that mean I don't have to scrub floors, mate?"

"No, it doesn't, Jack. Why? Because you, Jack have full potential!"

"Potential?" Kelsey cried, "He's already a fugitive!"

Jack says, "I like this man...or should I say bear-robot-whatever you are. I like you."

They rolled their eyes.

"We got one, there's room for two more." Silver was referring to Kelsey and Aladdin. "What do you say, lads?"

They didn't answer, they just looked at each other.

_All: Hey, ho, ho_

_It's one for all for one_

_And we will share and share alike of you, and love you like we're brothers_

_Kelsey: I'M A GIRL_

_All: We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be_

_And when you're a professional pirate_

_Silver: You'll be honest, brave, and free_

_The souls of decency_

_You'll be loyal and fair on the square, and most importantly_

_All: When you're a professional pirate_

_You're always in the best of company..._

The crew applauded.

Kelsey said, "Silver, I got a question?"

"Yes, Kelsey."

"Did ya rehearse this song? I asked because you, guys, are really good. Better than the ones in _Muppet Treasure Island_."

"Kelsey!" Aladdin said, "You're not supposed to compliment the villain!"

"Don't think of them as villains, Al. Think of them as trouble shipmates."

"Thank you, Kelsey," Silver said, "and yes, we did rehearse it."

"That's what I thought."

"Al, Kelsey, put your old friends and family behind you, and come with us. We're the only friends and family you got now."

They didn't say anything.

"Let's find the treasure together. We're shipmates are we, Kelsey?"

"Well, I-" Kelsey was about to answer, but Aladdin cut her off.

"We will never join you!"

"C'mon, mate," Jack said, "Being a pirate is not bad at all. You get treasure, and who knows they might give guys a ride."

Silver raised a brow, "A ride?"

"Yeah, you see Silver," Kelsey started, "We weren't suppose to be here in the first place."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, we were heading to Tomorrowland to find the magical door to get me and my sister home."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Well, we-"

Aladdin interrupted, "Here's what happened, I was in the Cave of Wonders, getting a lamp for an old man, who turns out to be a two-face son of a jackel. Anyway, I ran into her. We played tug a war, I got the lamp, saw Abu grabbed a forbidden treasure we weren't suppose to touch, and almost got burnt by lava. Anyway-"

Jack placed a sock in his mouth, "Put a sock in it." Everyone laughed including Kelsey. Aladdin gave Kelsey a mean glare.

"Sorry, Al, I couldn't help myself."

Jack tells the story, "Let's make this short. They were in my ship, the Pearl, getting a ride to Adverntureland, because there was an incident-"

Kelsey interrupted Jack, "You killed carpet!"

"Oh no! Not this conversation again! It was fix, love, you should've gotten over it by now."

Aladdin spits out the sock, "Yuck!"

Everyone laughs.

Aladdin said, "Anyway, when I was in the Jungle, I was attack by a snake, kidnapped by dancing monkeys, and almost been eaten by some tiger."

It was Kelsey's turn to speak, "When we were in Inca, we almost fell off a bridge, poisoned by pill bugs, and I got kidnapped by a dinosaur-"

"A dinosaur?" One pirate asked.

"No, an old woman, who is scary beyond all reason."

The whole crew shivers with fear trying to picture Yzma.

Jack's turn to speak, "Anyway, lads, she got kidnapped by the Lord of the Underworld. Al, the bug, and the monkey tries to save her. I helped Jerkules defeat a Hydra, without a thank you by the way. Anyway, we got into stampede, witness the death of a lion king, got chased by hyenas. We ran to the Elephant Graveyard, dead-end. Flame-head shows up with evil lion, we nearly got killed. Kelsey gave the whiner-"

"It's Kailey," Kelsey corrected him.

"Whatever, she gave the little whiner, the lamp. She said she wished to be in **a **ship, not my ship. I have a ship by the way, the Pearl. And that's how we're here!" Jack took a breath. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"One question," Silver said.

"Yes, mate?"

"You, lads, have a lamp?"

Kelsey, Jack, and Aladdin eyes grew wide.

"Um-" Kelsey is trying to think of a good lie, for Genie's sake. "We lost it. In outer space, during the black-hole fiasco."

"So...you don't have it?"

"No." Technically, that wasn't a lie, Genie isn't with them, now.

"Okay, I believe you. Besides, you wouldn't lie to you old friend now would you?"

"No, I'm a woman of my word. I always keep a promise."

"How about a deal? I will take you, three, to Tomorrowland, if you help us find Flint's trove."

"Never!" Aladdin cried, "We will never join your crew!"

"You can't," Kelsey said, "but I can,"

"What?" Aladdin is stunned, "You're joining him?"

"Hey, I may don't like, but it's my best chance to get home."

"So," Silver begins, "Do we have an accord?"

"We do, but a few conditions."

"Like?" Silver raised his brow.

"One: Untie us!"

"Scroop!" Silver is telling him to untie them.

"Thank you. By the way, Scroop, you tied the rope too tight."

Scroop rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, two: You will not kill my friends and my sister."

"That I can do, anything else?"

Kelsey tries to think other things, she is really good at making deals. She's very specific and careful. "Your crew won't try to kill them either, right?"

"Well, aren't you a clever one?" He smiles at her.

"Will you be true to your word?"

He sighed, "By my word as a sailor."

"He really means it, Kelsey," Jack said.

"Alright, we will help you, if you help us."

"Do we have an accord?" Silver got out his hand for a handshake.

"We do." They shook hands.

"Welcome to the crew, Kelsey! Alright, One more spot, Al. What's it going to be? The hand," He lifts his hand up, "Or the plank." He points at the plank, that is set up already.

Aladdin paused for a minute, then he sighed, "Fine." He shook his hand.

The whole crew cheered, "Horray!"

Silver says, "C'mon, lads, WE MOVE NOW!"

Everyone went back to work. Aladdin pulls Kelsey aside to talk to her.

"Kelsey," Aladdin whispers to her, "You're not really going to help them, are you?"

"A deal is a deal, Al. I'm always a woman of my word, and you know that."

"I know, but what about the others. I mean we can't just leave them behind."

"Don't worry about them, Silver promises he and the crew won't harm them."

"But can we just pretend to help them?"

"We have to help them..." She smirks.

Aladdin smiles, "Wait a minute, I know that look! You have a plan, do you?"

"I did say we can help them, but they didn't say we can't help them either."

"Oh, nice one."

"Yep."

"So, are we going to tell, Jack?"

They look at Jack, who is bossing the crew around.

"In a minute, telling Jack now is too risky. We need to find a way to get Silver and the crew out of here."

"You're right, but how?"

I don't know. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get my shoes back." Kelsey went into her room to change back into her tennis shoes, and unties the pirate, who Jack knocked out.

"I'm going to wash my tongue," Aladdin said, who stills have that sock taste in his mouth.

**Disclaimer: What did you think of that? Did you expect them to sing that song from _Muppet Treasure Island? _I bet most of you did, because of the title for this chapter. Anyway, Read & Review. Any comments or question about this book P.M. me or review. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	39. Treasure Planet

Chapter 39 Treasure Planet

**Setting: Treasure Planet**

Everyone is falling, after getting hit by a tree. The long-boat crashed into the ground. Kailey crawled out of the crashed boat. "Okay, if anyone is dead don't make some noise."

She hears groaning noises, inside the boat. Kailey sighed with relief. "Oh good, they're okay!" Kailey helped Jim lift the boat up. Everybody stands up and stretched. "Wow," Pain said, "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" Everybody cried. "Oh my goodness!" Dr. Doppler said, "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

"That's it! If Hades asked me to persuade pirates to join his team just to take away years from my sentence; I'm going to say NO THANK YOU!" Meg's head is pounding. She had enough with pirates, she officially can't stand them.

"Not even if he sets you free?" Panic asked.

"Not even... I don't know maybe."

"Well, Kelsey, Al, and Jack are on that ship," Genie said.

"Do you think the crew killed them?" Pain asked.

Kailey panics at that thought. "I HOPE NOT!"

"I don't think so." Jiminy came out of Kailey's hair.

"Well..." Amelia stands up, "That was certainly not one of my best landings." She grunting with pain while holding on to her side.

"Captain, are you okay?" Genie asked. Jim and Dr. Doppler helped Amelia up.

"Oh, don't fuss just a..." She fell back into Dr. Doppler arms. "Slight bruising that's all, nothing really."

Genie is concern. "Are you sure, Captain, perhaps we should-"

"No, no, I'm fine, right as rain." Amelia clears her throat, and quickly changed the subject. "Now, Mr. Hawkins, the map if you please."

Jim got the sphere, out of his pocket, then the sphere quickly changes into Morph, who is now laughing.

"MORPH!?" Everyone was surprise that Morph is here.

"What are you doing here?" Jiminy asked.

"Who cares about that!" Jim was about to lose it. "WHERE'S THE MAP?"

"I'm pretty sure you left it back on the ship," Meg suggested.

Morph nodded at Meg. He changes into a rope showing that the sphere is inside it.

"BACK ON THE SHIP? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jim cried. He was chasing Morph.

"Spiteful!" Amelia cried.

"Do you think Kelsey knows it would be on that ship?" Genie asked.

"I hope so!" Jiminy said.

"Wait a minute, how would she know?" Dr. Doppler asked, "She's not psychic... is she?"

"No, she's from the real world," Kailey said, "And so am I."

"Wait, that would mean all of you would know that they were planning the mutiny attack!"

They nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Panic asked.

"What?" Jim cried, "You, guys, knew they were planning to attack, and you didn't tell us about it!"

"Here's the thing, Jim," Genie started, "If we did tell you, guys, you wouldn't believe us. We didn't have any proof! After all, it is their word against ours."

"Hmm... Mr. Genie does have a point," Dr. Doppler admits it.

"Well, Kelsey didn't tell me about it!" Jim felt more hurt. He was betray by Silver. The only person, who he thought, had his back was Kelsey. But now he felt like she just stabbed him in the back.

"Hey, you can say mean stuff about the crew. I have no problem with that," Meg said, "But don't blame Kelsey, okay? She's just as the victim as we are."

Jiminy speaks up, "Now, Meg is right! Look, Jim, Kelsey knew you were really close to Silver, she was close to him too. And if I'm right, she is probably trying to protect the sphere from those sleazy pirates, right now."

"Yeah," Panic started, "She, Al, and Jack are probably thinking of a way to escape, and find us."

Abu made monkey noises pointing at another long-boat up in the sky.

"Oh great," Meg cried, "Here comes more trouble!"

"We got company," Amelia said. She was hiding behind the boat. "Hmm... we need a more defensible position! The rest of you, go on, and find us some shelter!" She handed Jim a gun.

"Aye, captain," Jim said. Amelia is now having more pain on her side. Dr. Doppler is holding on to her. "Steady. Steady." Genie turns into a doctor. He said to the others, "Go ahead, guys, I need to stay here with the patient."

"Genie, are you a doctor?" Pain asked.

"Maybe, I treated people, who are choking."

"Very comforting," Dr. Doppler said. He turns his attention to Amelia. "Now, let's have a look at that."

"I hope the captain is okay," Panic said with concern.

"I hope so too," Kailey said.

Ten minutes later...

"Okay, that's it!" Meg is getting impatient, "We've been walking around this planet, and there is no sign of shelter, food, or anything!"

"Meg, calm down," Kailey said, "We've been walking for ten minutes not ten years."

"Uh, guys," Jiminy said, "I've got a bad feeling that we're being watched."

"Oh, cricket, I'm sure it's nothing," Pain said.

Jim stops.

"Uh-Jim," Panic started to get all panicky, "Why did you stop?"

Jim started whispering, "Because Jiminy isn't the only one, who is having a bad feeling. I really feel like we're being watched."

"But-"

Jim shushed Panic. He loaded his gun and headed straight for the bushes to see who's out there. The others are right behind him. They were quiet, and then... "HELLO!" A robot screams behind them. They screamed, and the robot jumps on Jim. "OH THIS IS FANTASTIC! A COMMON BASE LIFE FORMS COME TO RESCUE ME AT LAST! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU, ALL AND SQUEEZE YOU ALL TIGHT!"

"Get off me," Jim cried.

Everyone was breathing heavily, because the robot almost gave them a heart attack, especially Panic. Kailey is calming down Panic. "Deep breaths, Panic, it's okay." Panic continues to breath in and out, "I can see light before my eyes!"

"What's the big idea?" Pain asked, "Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

Abu made angry monkey noises.

Meg chuckles a little, "I think you already gave it to Panic."

"Okay," Panic is still breathing heavily, "I'm fine."

"That's good," Kailey patted Panic's shoulder.

"I'M SORRY!" The robot said, "It's just that I've been marooned for so long. I mean solitude is fine, don't get me wrong. For heaven's sake, after a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!"

"Wait," Meg asked, "You've been stuck on this planet for a century?"

"That's what I said."

"Would you get off me?" Jim asked.

The robot immediately gets off him. "Oh sorry about that, really I am. I am-my name is- uh?"

"Your name is Uh?" Pain asked.

"No, it's not Uh it's..."

"Do you know your name?" Meg asked. Morph turns into the robot making cuckoo noises. Jim giggles at Morph's jokes.

"BEN!"

"Your name is Ben?" Jiminy asked.

"Of course I'm Ben! Bio-Electronic Navigator. And you all are?"

"Jim."

"Kailey."

"Megara, but my friends call me Meg."

"Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket."

"Pain."

"And Panic." They both said at the same time, "And this is Abu."

Abu waved and made monkey noises.

B.E.N. said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Look, B.E.N.," Jim said, "We're kinda in a hurry."

"Yeah," Kailey said, "We got to find a place to hide because there are pirates chasing us."

"Pirates!" B.E.N. said, "Don't get me started with pirates, I don't like them! I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper!"

"Wait you know Captain Flint?" Jim asked.

"I think he suffers from mood swings. Personally, I'm not a therepist, but I - You'll let me know when I'm rambling."

"If you know Flint that means you would know where the treasure is."

"Treasure?"

"Yes, treasure- you know Flint's trove the loot of a thousand worlds?"

"Well, it's all a little- little- little fuzzy."

"Look, let's just go," Meg said, "He doesn't know so there's-"

"Wait, I re-remember. I DO!"

"THEN TELL US!" Everyone cried. They're getting impatient.

"Alright, alright, it's Treasure! Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid- centroid" He was getting a slight glitch. Everyone blinked thinking, is he okay. "Centroid- centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door opening and closing, opening and closing! And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him-" He's starting to get real glitchy, "Naaaahh data inacessible! REBOOT REBOOT!" He keeps saying 'Reboot'

"B.E.N?" Kailey asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think he's losing it," Pain said.

Kailey slaps him, "Snap out of it!" The metal, that B.E.N was made of, hurts her hand. "OW!"

B.E.N. snaps out of it. "And you all are?"

"UH!" Meg is getting frustrated, "Do we have to go through this again?"

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?" Jim asked.

"I was going to say Larry," B.E.N. said.

"Th-the centroid or the mechanism?"

"I'm sorry my-my memory isn't what it was used too. I've lost my mind."

Panic laughed at the jokey, "Ha ha, don't you guys get it. He doesn't remember because literally lost his..." Everyone is staring at Panic. It turns out that Panic is the only one who thinks that B.E.N.'s joke is funny.

B.E.N. search over Kailey. "Uh-what are you doing?" she asked. "You wouldn't have my missing piece do you?"

"Your what?"

"My memory circuit."

"Uh... no, sorry I don't."

"Look, B.E.N.," Jim said, "We're trying to find a place to hide, okay? So we're moving on."

"Finally," Meg muttered. She couldn't pirates and she couldn't stand B.E.N.

"Meg, be nice," Jiminy said.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my conscience, bug."

Jiminy frowned, he officially don't like Meg now.

"Oh," B.E.N. said, "So, well, I- guess- uh- this- this is good-bye. I-I- I'm sorry that I'm so... dysfuntual." He got down on his knees trying to make Jim feel sorry for him. "So go ahead, I- I- I do understand."

"Jim," Meg said, "Be strong. He's playing the guilt card. Jim looks at B.E.N. feeling guilty.

"Aw, look at him, Jim." Jiminy pointing at B.E.N., who is now exhaling with depression, "For two minutes and he thought he had a friend."

"Jim, be strong!" Meg cried.

Jim finally said, "Look, if you want to come along... you have to be quiet."

"HUZZZAH!" B.E.N. cried, "Oh this is fantastic! Me and my best buds!"

"Oh boy," Meg huffed.

"And you have to stop touching us!" Jim said as he pushed B.E.N. off him.

"Oh, right, talking and touching are my big no-no. Listen, guys, can we make a quick pit stop at my place?" He showed them his home as he was crossing his legs. "It's kinda urgent."

"B.E.N.," Jim said, "You just solve our problem."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember any questions or comments, Inbox me or review. Keep on Reading and Review! And Thank you for everyone's positive reviews; and thank you to those who favorite this story. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	40. Do we have a plan?

Chapter 40 Do we have a plan?

**Setting: R.L.S Legacy, Thirty minutes earlier**

Aladdin and Kelsey are using the spyglass to find the others on the planet. "Have you found them yet?" Kelsey asked.

"Nope, nothing, but trees."

"Where do you suppose they could be hiding?"

"I don't know, love," Jack said, "They're probably hiding."

"Well, then," Silver begins, "We're going to get the map back. So, let's move." Silver is starting the long-boat, with all the crew members inside.

"Hey, Silver," Jack begins, "Why don't me and the two other whelps stay here; while you get the map from the whelp #3."

Silver lift a brow with suspicion, "Why?"

"Just in case, they come back here. I mean what kind of captain would you be if you have no one to look after this."

"Well I-"

Kelsey steps in, "Jack is right, you should have somebody looking after the boat."

"Hmm... alright then, you, three can stay here."

"Aye-aye, capt-" Jack was cut off.

"With Scroop looking after you."

They didn't say anything. 'Oh man! So close!' Aladdin thought to himself. The trio was planning to ditch the crew, and rescue the others using the ship. Kelsey is thinking that taking down Scroop can be a lot harder than she thought. "Oh- Okay," Kelsey said trying not to be suspicious.

The crew left leaving Kelsey, Jack, Aladdin, and Scroop behind.

"Well, I tried, love," Jack whispered.

"You did good," Kelsey patted his left shoulder

"So, Kelsey," Aladdin asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Just hold on, I'll think of something."

"Hello, shipmates," Scroop said, "Want to have a little fun?" He smirked at them. They now have a nervous expression on their faces.

**Setting: B.E.N.'s Hideout**

Doppler carried Amelia inside their new hideout; the others were following behind them. B.E.N. is inside attempting to clean the house.

"Wow, I love what you've done to the place," Jiminy said trying to be polite.

"Pardon the mess, people," B.E.N. said, "I j- You'd think in a hundred years, I would've dusted more often, but you know when you're baching it to."

"Oh, it's fine, B.E.N.," Kailey said, "As long as we have some place to hide I'm fine with living in dirt."

B.E.N. holds up a pair of polka-dotted bloomers. He quickly hides them behind his back, laughing with embarrassment. He quickly tries to change the subject, he saw Doppler laying next to Amelia.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

"I do," Jiminy agreed. Meg rolls her eyes.

"How about drinks for the happy couple?" B.E.N. holds out a tray with two cups mixed with soap and motor oil. Everyone had a disgust look on their faces.

Doppler said, "Ooh... uh, ooh, no, thank you, we don't drink."

"I bet Jack would never say no," Meg said.

Doppler takes off his coat, folds it up, and puts it under Amelia. She smiles and Doppler smiles back.

"Ahem," Pain cleared his throat. Doppler regain his senses, "And we're not a couple."

Genie whispers to B.E.N., "They are in denial. I know love when I see it."

"Genie!" Doppler is now blushing. He stands up, and looks around this structure, "Look at these markings, they're identical to the ones in the map!"

"Is that important?" Kailey asked.

"Are they important?! I suspect these are the hieroglyphics remnants of an ancient culture!"

"Huh?" Panic asked.

"Hmm..." Genie turns into an archeologist. "I might be able to translate these markings, but I'm a little rusty when it comes to hieroglyphics."

Amelia tries to stand up. "Mr. Hawkins! Stop anyone who tries to approach- ooh!" Amelia winces in pain, and lays back down.

"Stop trying to sit up!" Pain said.

"Pain is right!" Doppler said.

"I am?" Pain asked in shocked. He never heard anybody say that he is right before.

"Yes, you are, Pain." Doppler turns his attention to Amelia. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds... and lay back down!"

"They're right, captain," Kailey said, "Give yourself a chance to rest."

"Very forceful, Doppler," Amelia smiles at him, "Go on, say something else."

Doppler doesn't know what else to say. "Well, I-"

"LOOK," B.E.N. exclaim at the window, "Here some more of your buddies!"

"Buddies?" Meg raised a brow, and looked outside.

B.E.N. begins waving. "HEY, FELLAS, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Kelsey is here?" Kailey asked herself.

"How did they escape?" Panic asked. They looked at the window, and they saw the crew and Silver. "Oh no!" Meg said, "Not them again!"

Then the pirates fire a few shots with their blasters. "GET DOWN!" Jim exclaimed, while pulling Meg down. Everyone ducked down, avoiding the blaster shots. Jim grabs his gun, and shoots at the pirates.

"STOP WASTING YOUR FIRE!" Silver exclaim. He faces his crew and said, "Hold your fire." The crew groans, and puts their weapons down. "Hello, up there! Jimbo?" Silver calls out to Jim, but he didn't answer.

"Okay, my mom once told me," Kailey begins, "If we ignore somebody, who gets on your nerves; maybe they'll go away." They heard footsteps, but it didn't sound like they're walking away; they're walking closer to the entrance.

"I don't think they're walking away, Kailey," Panic said. Jim looks up, and see a white flag waving. "If it's alright with the captain... I'd... like a short word with you. No tricks! Just a little palaver."

"Is he here for a trade?" Pain asked.

"That does makes sense," Panic started, "We give them a map in exchange for Al, Jack, and Kelsey. Maybe they're holding them for ransom."

"Can we just take Al and Kelsey, and leave Jack with the crew?" Meg asked.

"Meg!" Kailey exclaimed, "Jack is our friend too!"

"He maybe your friend, but I'm sick and tired of him flirting with me." Meg shivers at the thought when Jack tries to kiss her yesterday.

"So?" Amelia tries to sit up, "Coming to bargain for the map in exchange for the others, doubtless." Amelia again clutches her side again.

"So," Jim smiles and said, "He thinks we still have the map."

"Jim," Genie said, "Pretend you do have the map. Go talk to him."

"C'mon, Jimbo, we don't have all day," Silver said.

Jim started to go outside, then Kailey follows him. "Kailey, stay here!" He commanded.

"No, I'm going with you! He has my sister, I want to know what happened to her!"

"I will make sure Kelsey is alright, but you have to stay here!"

"C'mon, Kailey," Jiminy said, "Sit with us. Jim knows what he's doing."

Kailey paused for a minute, then sighed, and sat down with the group.

Jim went outside with Morph behind him. Silver is still holding on to his leg. Morph flies to Silver. "Ah, Morphy!" Silver exclaimed, "I was wondering where you lit off to." He was patting his leg, "Oh, ooh! Oh, this poor leg's downright snarky since that game o' tag, we had in the galley, eh heh?"

Silver is acting all so friendly, but Jim is narrowing his eyes at him. Silver's grin fades away, and he looks at Jim seriously. "Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you... I didn't mean a word of it! If that bloodthirsty lot thought I've gone soft, they've gut us both!"

Jim is thinking to himself, 'Hmm...Kelsey did say he was lying. WHAT? What am I saying, he almost killed us, and kidnapped Kelsey and her friends!'

Silver puts his arm around Jim, and started whispering, "If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings."

Jim smiles at Silver, "Yeah?" Silver laughs and nodded; he was excited that he's getting to Jim like he did to Kelsey, Aladdin, and Jack. "You give me the map, and the even portion of the treasure is yours."

"Boy, you really are something." Silver stops smiling and stares at Jim in shocked. Jim continues, "All the talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke."

Silver tries to say something, "Wh-well, now just here this Jimbo-"

"I mean at least you taught me one thing: stick to it, right? Well, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure that you'll never see one drubloom of MY treasure!"

Silver frowned. "That treasure is OWED me, by t'under!"

"Well, try to find it without MY map... BY T'UNDER!"

Silver clenches his teeth, and glares at Jim. "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you boy? Now, mark me: either I don't get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kailey came into the picture, "You will kill my sister!"

Jim stood there shocked. He whispers to her, "Kailey, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the hideout!"

Silver smiles, "AH, Kailey, right?"

Kailey stood there with a frown, "Shut up, and answer my question, Silver!"

Silver laughs, "You are so cute when you're angry." He went over there, and pats her head. She is really mad, "Did you kill my sister?!" Silver said, "Now, what makes you think I will harm my new crew member?"

Kailey raised a brow, "What do you mean? What happened to them?!"

"Don't worry about them, lass, they're fine. They're in my ship right now." He pointed at the ship.

"Wait," Jim begins, "What did you mean when you said crew member?"

"Why, she and her friends agree to join my crew for Flint's trove of course."

"What?!" She said in rage, "You're lying they would never join you EVER!"

"They would if I told them I would be happy to take them to Monstropolis."

Kailey's eyes grew wide, "What? No! They- They woul- they- they would never leave without me!"

"He-he, we'll see about that they agreed to my terms. In fact we shook hands on it."

Kailey is thinking to herself, 'No, he's lying! Kelsey would never leave me! Would she? What! What am I saying? Of course not!'

Jim is still frowning at Silver. Silver says, "Morph! Hop to it!" Morph hesitated, he was glancing at Jim and Silver again.

"NOW!" He commanded. Morph was frighten so he hid behind Jim. "Look at that, Silver," Kailey smirks, "I guess you're not the only one who has a crew member change sides."

Silver sneers at them, and walks away using his robotic arm as a crutch for his cut leg.

Jim, Kailey, and Morph walks back to the hideout.

"So what did robot-eye man say, Jimmy?" Meg asked.

"And what did you say?" Panic asked.

"I play along like you told me, Genie.

"What about the others?" Genie asked, "Is he holding them ransom?"

Jim answered, "I did discover what our 'friends' are doing."

"What?"

"Silver said," Kailey begins, "That Kelsey, Al, and Jack are joining the crew, so they can take them to Monstropolis."

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"I know I shouldn't believe him, but when he mentioned Monstropolis... I don't know anymore."

"Now, now," Genie begins, "Let's not jump into conclusions. Once we see them again, we'll just ask them what's going on."

"Yeah," Panic said, "If I know Kelsey, she'll find a loop-hole to get her and the others out."

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore," Jim said with his face down.

"We must stay together!" Amelia said, "And... oh..." Amelia is feeling worse, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"And what?!" Doppler becomes frantic, "What? We must stay together and what?"

Amelia smiles at him, "Doctor, you have... wonderful eyes." And with that she shuts her eyes. "What did she say?" Pain asked.

"She had lost her mind!" Doppler cried.

"Well, help her!" Jim cried.

"What do I look like to you a doctor?"

Everyone said, "YES!".

"But- but, I'm an astronomer not an actually doctor. I have a doctorate, but it's not the same thing!"

"It's okay, Doc." Jim pats his shoulder. "Yeah, Doc," B.E.N. said, "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this, right Jimmy?"

Jimmy looks outside, and see pirates circling around a small campfire. "So, do we have a plan, Jim?" Pain asked.

"Yeah, do we?" Panic asked too.

"Well..." Jim begins, "Without the map, we're dead... If we try to leave we're dead... If we stay here-"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph grins at Jim, but Jim doesn't find that really amusing. "So, you don't have a plan?" Meg asked, "Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, I think," B.E.N. begins, "That Jimmy could use some quiet time, so I'll... just go to the... back door."

Everyone turns and stares at B.E.N.

"Back door?" Jim asked. B.E.N. is pushing a round tunnel open. "Oh yeah! I get this delightful breeze through here." Everyone looked inside the tunnel, and it was heading straight down.

"Okay," Kailey begins, "Why didn't you tell us that there's a back door before?!"

"Well... I- I didn't think it was important."

"IMPORTANT?" Pain said, "This is our ticket out of here, and you didn't think it was important to tell us?!"

"Well..."

"Who cares," Jim said, "Just as long as I get the map back." He started to jump in, until Doppler stops him. "Jim, you can't leave! The captain ordered us to stay here together!"

"I'll be right back," Jim is getting ready to jump. "Once I get the map, I'll be able to get Kelsey, Al, and Jack back in the process."

"Let the kid go, Doctor," Genie said, "Trust the kid! I know he can do it!"

"Doc, please," Jim said.

Doppler paused for a moment, he sighed, and then said, "Be careful, Jimbo."

"I will, Doc. Well, I'll be back." And for that Jim jumps in the tunnel, and so did B.E.N.

B.E.N. screamed out, "CANNONBALL!"

**A/N: Hey readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions or comments Inbox me or review. I'm really thinking about making a series, but I'm not sure. My family and friends think I should, but I need everyone's opinion. Go to my profile, and you will see the poll I set up. Do you think I should make a series? Vote. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	41. Scroop vs the whelps

Chapter 41 Scroop vs. the whelps

**Setting: R.L.S. Legacy, nighttime**

Aladdin is bored with nothing to do except look in the sky. Scroop, on the other hand, is now throwing darts with Mr. Arrow's picture hanging on the wall.

Jack is teaching Kelsey how to use a sword properly. "Take that!" Kelsey cried. She lunged her sword, and it was clashing against Jack's sword. "Excellent form, Kelsey," He said.

"Thank you."

"But work on your footwork."

"Alright. Show me how to do it."

Jack steps forward, and clash his sword against her's. "Hey, Al." He cried trying to get his attention.

Aladdin is sitting down trying to find the others using his spyglass. He notices Jack calling him, he sighed. "Yeah?"

"Would you be so kind to get some rum for me?"

"What? You got legs. Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because I'm busy teaching the whelp how to use a sword." Jack clashed his sword against Kelsey's again.

"Make it two, cabin boy," Scroop said, while he is looking at the crew sleeping around their campfire.

"We're not cabin boys, Scroop!"

Scroop narrowed his eyes at Aladdin. "You are when I'm in charge."

Kelsey said, "Since when did Silver put you in charge?"

Scroop narrowed her eyes at Kelsey. "Careful, Miss Missy, don't try to start something it shouldn't." She rolled her eyes; then clash her sword against Jack's

Aladdin rolled his eyes, and he did as he was told; because he had nothing else to do, and he doesn't want to cause a scene with Scroop. He went downstairs to get the drinks. "I don't know why they like rum so much? It smells and taste like bad water." While he was downstairs, he heard noises coming from the long-boats. "What the?"

He left the drinks behind so he would check out the noise. He walks toward the long-boats, and then he gasped. He saw Jim looking through the rope in the floor.

"Dang it! Where is it?!" He cried. He thought the map is buried inside the rope, but it isn't.

"Jim?"

Jim gasped and stared at Aladdin.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm here to get my map back. It was right here, and now it's gone!" Jim is now panicking, he's now afraid that the pirates have it.

"Don't worry, Jim, Kelsey has it."

Jim raised a brow, "She does?"

"Yeah, she kept it, so the pirates won't find it."

"So... she didn't give it to Silver?"

"WHAT?" Aladdin's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe what Jim just said. "Are you out of your mind?! What makes you think she'll do something that stupid?!"

"I don't know. Silver told us you, Jack, and Kelsey joined his crew."

"Well, we did, but it's not what it seems!"

Jim crosses his arms. "Then tell me."

Then they hear an alarm go off.

"What the?!" Aladdin cried.

"No, time, let's go, Al!" Jim grabbed Aladdin's arm, and they are heading for the pirates long-boat, the one Jim and B.E.N. used to sneak into the ship.

"What the?" Scroop heard the alarm go off; and so did Jack and Kelsey.

"Oh no," Kelsey whispers to herself. She knows that Jim and B.E.N. are here to get the map.

"That stupid robot is going to get us-" Jim paused and stared at a figure on front of them, Scroop, "Killed."

"Cabin boy..." Scroop grins and he snap his claw open. Aladdin and Jim ran back downstairs, and pushed the barrels behind them to block Scroop's path. Scroop uses his spider legs to climb up the ceiling to dodge the barrels.

Jack and Kelsey went downstairs, and saw Scroop chasing Aladdin and Jim. "Oh bugger!" Jack cried. "We have to help them!" Kelsey ran after them with her sword. Jack follows her.

Aladdin and Jim ran through the hallway, turned right. Aladdin and Jim are hiding. Jim is loading his gun. He jumps and aims at Scroop; then the power went out.

B.E.N. was trying to turn the laser cannons off, but the control box has lots of wires; and he doesn't know which one. He was the one who set the alarm off, and cut the power off. B.E.N.'s eyes lit up like a flashlight. "O-okay! Don't panic, breathe in... and breathe out."

The power went back on, and Scroop disappeared. Jim, Aladdin, Jack, and Kelsey looked around. "Where did the spider freak go?!" Aladdin asked. Kelsey saw Scroop behind Jim. "JIM, LOOK OUT!" Kelsey cried. Jim looked behind him, and saw Scroop. He gasped, and attempts to shoot him with his gun. But Scroop jumped on top of him attempting to kill him. Kelsey went through her pockets, and got out the sphere map.

"HEY, SCROOP!" Kelsey throws the sphere at him, and hits his eye. "OW!" Scroop turned around and narrowed his eyes at Kelsey. "Why don't you pick somebody your own size!"

Scroop let's go of Jim, and went after Kelsey. Jim grabs the sphere and puts it in his pocket. Kelsey runs for her life. She ran upstairs, and started holding on to the side of the boat. Jim, Aladdin, and Jack ran upstairs to help Kelsey out.

"Kelsey, what are you doing? RUN!" Aladdin cried.

"Guys," Kelsey cried, "Hold on to the side of the boat!"

Jack asked, "Uh- why do we need to do that, love?"

"JUST DO IT!"

They did as they were told and started holding on to flag pole. Scroop was in the middle of the ship, choosing who will be able to say hello to Mr. Arrow first. "Hmm... which one will join Mr. Arrow? Which one? Ah, How about the one who gave me a black-eye!" Scroop pointed his new black-eye with his claw. He was walking towards Kelsey with his claw snapped open.

"Do you have a plan, Kelsey?" Aladdin asked.

"I do, Al." She faced Scroop and said, "You're right Scroop, one of us will join Mr. Arrow; and before one of us go, I have one thing to say..."

Scroop rolled his eyes, and crosses his claws; listening to Kelsey's last words.

Kelsey smirked and said, "Have a nice flight." Scroop raised a brow with confusion.

B.E.N. said, "This has gotta be the cannons!" He pulls the plug, then all of a sudden, there was no gravity. "Maybe not!"

The gang is holding on, but Scroop has nothing to hold on to. He was floating up, he hold on to the flag; but Jack cut the rope with his sword. Scroop is now floating into space, screaming.

"BACK YOU GO, YOU NAUGHTY PLUG!" B.E.N. pluged it back up, and gravity is back. All of the objects fall back into its place.

"Is everyone alright?" Aladdin asked.

"Y-yeah," Jim respond.

"Well, that was too easy, love," Jack said.

"All laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" They turned around and faced B.E.N., who is tangle by wires. "See, that wasn't so tough."

"Um... aren't you going to tell us who... that is, Jim?" Aladdin asked while pointing at B.E.N.

"Right... guys, this is-"

"B.E.N., Bio-electronic navigator!" B.E.N. said shaking Jack and Aladdin's hand.

"Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong," Kelsey shook B.E.N.'s hand.

"It's a pleasure!"

Jim holds out the sphere map from his pocket. He looks at it, then looks at Kelsey. "Kelsey?"

Kelsey turns and faced Jim. "Yeah?"

"How did you know that B.E.N. would pull the gravity plug?"

"Jim, I'm- I'm from the real world. I know I should've told you sooner, but I- I don't know why I didn't."

"I know."

Kelsey raised a brow. "You knew?"

"The others told me."

"Oh," Kelsey smiles sheepishly.

"Do you guys know all along?" Jim asked Jack and Aladdin.

"Unfortunately, we did mate," Jack respond, "You see, we were suppose to go to Monstropolis to take her and the other little whelp home. But we accidentally wound up here."

Aladdin said, "We cooperate so we could probably get a ride."

"I see..." Jim paused for a minute.

Kelsey felt so awful and guilty. Kelsey is very close to her friends, she doesn't like keeping secrets from them. Joining Silver's crew made things worse, Kelsey was trying to find a way to get home. She didn't realize that it would hurt Jim. "Jim, I'm so sorry that we joined Silver's crew, but we technically didn't do anything except practicing sword fights."

Jack speaks up, "The reason why we did it, lad, is because one: a ride to Monstropolis. Two: no harm comes to our friends. Three: it was either the hand or the plank. And four: I'm a pirate myself."

Jim wasn't surprised that Jack is a pirate; because one: the way he dresses. Two: His stories, and three: his breath. Jim still didn't say anything, he was processing everything.

"C'mon, Jim, say something," Kelsey said.

Jim finally said, "I'm sorry I doubted you, guys." Kelsey, Jack, and Aladdin's eyes grew wide at Jim's response. "Wait, you're not mad?" Aladdin asked.

"No, you were trying to find ya way out; and you were trying to help me by keeping the map away from Silver. So, techinically you're in our side."

"So... we're cool?" Kelsey asked hopefully. Jim smiles, "Yeah, we're cool." Kelsey smiled back. B.E.N. was starting to cry, "This... is... so... BEAUTIFUL!" He burst into tears.

"Um, if you don't mind me interrupting, mateys, "Jack said, "But the others are waiting for us."

"Right!" Aladdin said, "Let's go!"

Everyone took the long-boat, and headed to B.E.N.'s hideout. They went through the tunnel Jim and B.E.N. took earlier. The gang looked around the hideout, it's now dark, and they couldn't find the others.

"Guys, are you in here?" Aladdin asked. Jim saw two dark figures, he assumed it was Doppler and Amelia. Jim shook them, "Doc, wake up! We got the map!"

Doppler is very quiet, he got up revealing his shadow. Jack is feeling a little nervous, "Uh... I don't think that's the dog, mate." They heard a chuckle, the figure revealed that he's not Doppler; it was none other than Silver.

"Oh, now I remember this scene," Kelsey said while she face palmed.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work, indeed..." Silver is now smirking at them.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but it will get longer I promise. Anyway, read and review!**


	42. Cooperation

Chapter 42 Cooperation

**Setting: B.E.N.'s hideout**

Jim jumps and shock when he saw Silver not Doppler. They looked around and they are surrounded by pirates. Kelsey looks over and saw the others gagged and tied up including Kailey. Some of the pirates were aiming at them.

"Kailey!" Kelsey runs toward her, but one of the pirates draws his sword out in front of her. "That's far enough, lassie!" He cried. "Thanks for showing us the way in, boy!" Another pirate said. Jack, Aladdin, and Jim tries to run for it; but they were capture easily.

B.E.N. came out from the tunnel. One pirate jumps behind him, and holds a dagger at his throat. "Not the face! Not the face!" He cried.

"Perly..." Jack tries to say the word, "Pearly, Polly-"

Silver raised a brow and said, "Parley?"

"That's the one! Parley!"

"What's Parley?" Aladdin asked.

Kelsey explained, "It's what pirates say to negotiate an agreement."

"We already made an agreement," Silver said, "We had an accord. We won't harm your friends and I'll take you to Monstropolis if you join my crew to find Flint's trove. But the way it looks of it; you three broke the agreement."

Kelsey said, "Actually, Silver, it was you, who broke the agreement."

Silver turned around and faced Kelsey. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you said that you won't let the crew harm my friends. But your old friend, Scroop, tries to kill Jim and me. So clearly our deal is off!"

Silver frowns, "Speaking of Scroop, where is he?"

Kelsey takes off her pirate hat, the one Jack gave her at the ship. Jack also took off his hat. They look up in the sky. Kelsey said, "Joining Mr. Arrow as we speak."

Everyone took off their hats and look up in the sky. Silver was not impressed, "What?! YOU KILLED HIM!?"

"He's floating into space! I didn't kill him! I just know when B.E.N. was going to pull the gravity plug." Silver looks at B.E.N., who is waving sheepishly.

Silver shrugs it off, and faces Jim, with the grin, "You're just like me, Jim. You hate to lose." Silver takes the sphere map from Jim. He tries to open the map, but fails. He then force Jim to hold it, "Open it!" The pirates let Jim go. Jim gave Silver a mean glare.

Silver gave him a sneer. He turns his robotic arm into a blaster; and aims it at the others who are tied up. Amelia, Kailey, Jiminy, and Meg shook their heads. While Doppler, Pain, Panic, and Genie nodded, but when they saw the girls and Jiminy shook their heads so did they.

Jim looks at the gang then looks at Silver. He frowned, pushed a few buttons then twist the sphere. He did it as fast as he could, so the crew won't catch the code. The sphere opens showing the map. Everyone is staring at the green map. "Oh, would you look at that!" Silver cried. He turns his attention to Kelsey, Jim, Jack, and Aladdin. "Tie them up, and leave them with the others!"

The pirates have the rope and was about to tie them. "Whoa, Silver, wait a minute!" Aladdin cried, "PARLEY! PARLEY!"

Everyone stops what they're doing, groans, and then stares at Aladdin. "What is it now, lad?" Silver asked impatiently.

"I got an idea. Instead of threating people with guns and rope, how about we just work together."

Everyone stares at him thinking, _is he serious_.

"I mean if it weren't for each other we wouldn't be here."

Everyone looked at each other for one minute, and then said, "... Nah!" They came closer with the rope.

Kelsey said, "Whoa, wait, Al does have a point. At least take us with you!"

Silver faced Kelsey, "Give me one good reason, why I should consider."

"Well, one: the sphere map does belong to Jim, and he knows how to use it. He even knows how to open it."

Everyone mutters, "She's got a point."

"Two: I'm from the real world. I know what happens, so if things do go wrong, I can tell you what you should do. And three: Aladdin is sneaky, and Jack is a pirate. You need the brains and the craftiness, savvy?" Kelsey was shocked when she heard the word _savvy_. She's thinking that she's hanging out with Jack too much.

Silver looks at Kelsey, he thought about it, and then he looks at Jim, who is still glaring at him. He smiles, "Take them all!"

The whole crew takes the others, Jim, and Jack to the long-boat. Kelsey was about to leave the hideout, until Silver grabs her shoulder and looks at her with a smile. "Welcome back to the crew, Kelsey."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not in your crew, Silver. I'm coming with you, to make sure you, guys don't screw up."

He chuckles, "You are a feisty aren't you, lass? You should know that my agreement still stands. If you consider giving our deal another shot. I will still take all of you to Monstropolis. We don't have to worry about Scroop messing anything up anymore. Do we still have an accord?" He got out his robotic hand for a handshake.

Kelsey thought about it, she looks at her friends and her sister, who are being carried off to the boat. She whispers to Silver, "To be on the safe side, let's not mention this to anbody, okay?"

He chuckles, "Welcome back!" He shook her hand, and then he left with the others.

"Goodie," She muttered to herself.

"Alright, Miss Missy, let's go!" One of the pirates said giving her a push.

"Yeah, yeah, stop pushing. I know!"

Everyone went to the long-boat. The pirates took the gags off of the others, but they're still tied up. Jack sat next to Meg putting his arm around her. "Did you miss me, love?" He gave her a smile. Meg had a disgusted look on her face. "You're enjoying this are you?"

"Without you slapping me? Indeed, I am." He leaned in closer to her. Meg was about to puke, because of his bad breath.

"I hope I get out of these ropes soon!"

"Don't worry, love, you'll be free after our first date."

Meg rolled her eyes, and sighed. As soon as she's untied, she'll give Jack a slapping he deserves.

Meg asked Kelsey, Jim, and Al, "Okay, how come you, guys, aren't tied up, and why isn't he tied up!?" She was referring to Jack.

Silver said, "Shut your gap, Miss Sassy, or I will gag you!"

Meg sighed and she was silent.

"This is so exciting!" Pain cried.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "We get to find actually treasure!"

During the trip, everyone was silent and bored.

Panic keeps asking, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet!" Everyone cried for the fortieth time. Panic keeps asking every five minutes. So, the crew gagged him to shut him up.

After thirty minutes of silence...

They stopped the long-boat, and landed. Some of the pirates, Silver, Kelsey, Jack, Aladdin, Jim, B.E.N., and Morph got out of the boat, leaving the others and one pirate in the boat.

"Wait!" Pain cried, "What about us?"

"Don't worry guys, we'll be back," Aladdin cried.

"Are we coming back, love?" Jack whispers to Kelsey.

She shook her head without the others seeing. Then Jack has a worry look on his face, and muttered, "Oh Bugger." He walked towards Meg. "My sweet Nutmeg."

Meg muttered to herself, "Oh no!"

"I may come back for you, but if I don't let me just say that you're the only woman I ever fancy."

She rolled her eyes. Jack continues, "So if I die, I need you to grant me one last request."

She raised a brow, "What?"

Jack climbs up the boat, and grabs tied-up Meg closer to him. Meg is really nervous. "Jack, what are doing?!" He dips her, and crashed his lips into hers. Meg was screaming in his mouth with her eyes wide open. Jack, however, is enjoying this. Everyone's mouth drop in shock and speechless. Aladdin is wiping his eyes to see if he is seeing is real. Jiminy's eyes grew wide and cried, "HOLY MOLY!"

Meg bit Jack's lip. He released her and yelped in pain. "You are a feisty one aren't you?" Meg is trying to strangle Jack, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JACK! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?"

"Jack," Aladdin cried, "Get over here!"

"Until we meet again, love," Jack winked at her, and went to the others. Meg growled at Jack. Everyone in the boat is speechless, and couldn't believe what just happened.

"Jack," Kelsey said, "Why not leave Meg alone? It will never work out."

"Hey, all I wanted is a good-bye kiss. I still believe she's in denial"

"Alright," Silver said, "Enough talking! Let's move!"

Everyone followed Silver, except for: Kailey, Meg, Pain, Panic, Genie, Abu, Amelia, Doppler, and one pirate. They stayed in the long-boat, tied up.

Meanwhile, the rest continue walking to where the map is taking them. "Jimmy," B.E.N. said, "I-I don't about you, but I'm seeing life... PASSING BEFORE MY EYES! At least it's my life. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAME LUPE?!"

Kelsey and Aladdin raised a brow, "Lupe?"

"B.E.N.!" Jim shushed him. "This isn't over."

Silver and Jack looks at the map, and it begins to pulse regulary. "What is it doing, Silver?" Jack asked.

Silver grins, "We're getting close!" Jim sighs and turns around, but Silver grabs Jim's shirt and dragged him in front of him. "I smell treasure awaiting!"

Silver laughs, and Jack just laugh along. Jim, Aladdin, and Kelsey frowned. The crew is cheering. Everyone follows the green light that's on the map, until they stop on a cliff. The crew, Silver, and Jack is confused.

The pirates are asking questions like, "Well, where is it?!"

"I see nothing! One great, big, stinking hunk of nothing!"

"Uh, love," Jack said to Kelsey, "What do we do now?"

Then all of a sudden, the map snaps shut. All of the pirates are angry including Silver.

"What's going on, Jimbo?" Silver asked in rage. Jim was trying to get the map to work. Then the pirates begins to protest and threaten to throw Jim off a cliff.

"Throw him into the brig!" One pirate suggested.

"JACK!" Aladdin and Kelsey cried.

"We shouldn't have follow that boy!" One pirate knocks Jim down. "HEY!" Aladdin cried, "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Fine! I will!" Then the pirate pushes Aladdin, and they begin tackling each other.

Kelsey cuts in, "HEY! CUT IT OUT, NOW!"

All of the pirates, Aladdin, Jack, Jim, and Silver stares at Kelsey.

"I know what we have to do!"

"THEN DO IT!" Everyone cried.

"Okay, okay. Jim, may I have the map."

Jim raised a brow, "Why?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, took Jim's hand, and took him to where a moss is. She wipes it revealing a semi-sphere dipped in the ground. She holds her hand out telling Jim to hand her the sphere. Jim squats down putting the sphere in the indentation himself.

Then the whole planet started shaking. "PLANETQUAKE!" One pirate cried. Then a green beam lights up and lead to where Jim puts the sphere in. He and Kelsey backed away. Everyone is silent, not sure what's going to happen next. The map rises in the air, then it splits into a triangle revealing a different part in space.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"That, Jack, is the triangular portal," Kelsey answered.

Silver's eyes grew wide with a grin, "Oh, have mercy!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it. Did you expect Jack to kiss Meg? Well, anyway there's more to come very soon. Remember, read and review. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	43. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

Chapter 43 The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

**Setting: Treasure planet at nightime**

Jim looks at the blue space in the portal, that is different from green. "The Lagoon Nebula?"

"But that's... halfway across the galaxy!" Silver cried.

Jim looks at the triangular door, then looks at the green sphere that has small symbols.

"What does this do?" Jack pressed one of the symbols. The portal closes then opens with a new location.

"A door opening and closing..." Jim looks at the sphere, "Let's see... Calyan Abyss... Montresser Spaceport." He pressed the crescent-moon symbol. The door closes and then opens revealing Crescentia. Jim smiles.

"Is that where you live, Jim?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah."

"You live in a moon, mate?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"Lucky."

"So..." Aladdin started pressing more symbols, "that's how good, old Flint did it, huh?"

"Exactly," Kelsey said, "He used this portal to travel different planets to steal treasure. Too bad this sphere only shows planets not the parts in Disneyland." Silver pushed Kelsey out of the way.

"Hey!" Aladdin cried, "Wait your turn!"

"I don't have time. I need to know where he stashed it!" Silver started pressing symbols more rapidly than Jim. "WHERE'S THAT BLASTED TREASURE?!"

B.E.N.'s face lights up when he heard the word. "Treasure... treasure buried in-"

Kelsey and Jim said at the same time, "Centroid of the mechanism!"

Jim starts thinking out loud, "What if the whole planet IS the mechanism?! And the treasure is buried in the center of the planet!"

The crew look at each other, then started digging including Jack. "Guys, hold on!" Aladdin said, "There's got to be another way to get there other than digging."

Silver asked, "Then how in blazes do we get there, Al?"

"Easy, use the portal."

"Like this one, mate?" Jack pressed the very center of the sphere. Then the portal opens again, revealing a closed space with great pieces of machinery pouring energy downward. Everyone stared with amazement. Jim, Jack, Kelsey, and Aladdin were the first ones to go in first. Silver follows while holding Jim and Kelsey's back.

"I don't think you need to do that, Silver," Kelsey said. Silver let's go of Kelsey's jacket, but he still holds on to Jim's shirt. Everyone follows Silver into a small area, then their eyes lit up and gasped.

There were chests full of jewels, gold, and other things. Jack's mouth is wide opened, then Kelsey closes it for him. "The Loot of a Thousand Worlds!" Silver cried with amazement. "Okay," Kelsey said, "If I get a handful of this gold, I can live a wealthy lifestyle. I- I could have a mansion, don't have to worry about paying bill and taxes. Even better, I can buy my own fitness center WITH A POOL inside!"

"So..." Aladdin said, "If you touch this gold, this place won't flood in lava?"

Silver raised a brow at Aladdin. "Now, what makes you think that such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, Silver," Kelsey begins, "We escape the Cave of Wonders, because a certain monkey touch a forbidden ruby."

"It wasn't Abu's fault!" Aladdin protests, "He just couldn't help himself."

Then all of the sudden, Abu jumped off of Jack's back, and made monkey noises."

"ABU?!" Kelsey and Aladdin cried.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get out of the ropes?" Kelsey asked, "They tied you up!"

Abu pointed at his teeth.

"Ah, you chewed your way out," Jack said, "Nice. I thought I felt something warm and fuzzy on my back."

Abu's eyes and mouth grew wide, and then he fainted. "Oh, Abu," Aladdin said as he was carrying Abu. "I think the treasure is too much for him." They laughed.

"This place is very familiar..." B.E.N. said, "I- I- I can't remember, why."

Jim climbs into a ship, helping B.E.N. up. "C'mon B.E.N., we're not leaving here empty handed."

Silver, Jack, and Aladdin is taking most of the gold. Silver said, "A lifetime of searching... I can finally... touch it!"

"And wear it," Jack is stuffing some jewels inside his shirt and vest.

Kelsey climbs up in the ship to find Jim, because she heard screaming. She finds them staring at Captain Flint's skeleton. Kelsey is now creep out by this six-eye alien looking ribs and hands. Jim said, "Captain Flint?!"

"It was Captain Flint," Kelsey said. Jim and B.E.N. turns and faced Kelsey, who is now having a disgust look on her face.

"Yeah," B.E.N. said, "In the flesh, well sort of."

Kelsey and Jim walks up to Flint's skeleton.

"And yet it's so odd," B.E.N. continued, "I mean there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone to know, but I don't remember."

Kelsey saw the skeleton holding something, so she pry it open. It was holding a piece with wires hanging out.

"What is that, Kelsey?" Jim asked.

"B.E.N.!" Kelsey tries to get his attention.

"Yes?!"

"Would you turn around and hold still, please?"

"Certainly!" B.E.N. turned around, and he still was talking. "I mean my mind is a terrible thing to lose."

Kelsey gives the piece to Jim. "Would you do the honors?" she asked.

Jim smiles, "With pleasure." Jim grabs B.E.N.'s head.

"Whoa, Jimmy!" B.E.N. cried, "Your hand is so cold- WHOA!"

Jim puts the piece in. B.E.N.'s eyes were flashing with data. Then his eyes turn blue instead of his usual yellow-green eyes. B.E.N. smiles and was tapping his chin. "You know, uh, Jimmy, I was just thinking-" He realized what he just said, and then he grinned wider, "I just- THINK! It's all coming back to me! ALL MY MEMORIES! Right up til Flint pulled my memory circuit so I could never tell anyone about his- BOOBY TRAP!"

Aladdin and Jack went to the ship to see if there's more gold. They overheard B.E.N. said the word booby trap; and in instant, they dropped the gold, they were holding.

Jack said, "Excuse me, roboman."

B.E.N. faced Jack and Aladdin. "Yes?"

Aladdin said, "I think we heard you wrong. We thought you said that there was a booby trap here." He and Jack started laughing.

"He did!" Jim cried.

Aladdin and Jack stopped laughing.

"Oh," Kelsey cried, "This whole movie is coming back to me now. I remember that Silver stepped through a small, laser alarm that triggered the trap.

Aladdin and Jack's mouth dropped. "Why didn't you remember sooner, love?" Jack asked.

"Well... I watch this movie a long time ago, and I don't remember parts of it."

"When did you see the movie?"

Kelsey paused and smiled sheepishly. She said quietly, "Ten years ago."

"TEN YEARS?!" They both exclaimed.

"Why did you tell Silver that you know this story?" Aladdin asked, "Why did you lie?"

"I did see it, but I don't remember. Look, I don't want to be tied up, okay?! I'm sorry!"

Then they heard a loud explosion.

"A little late to apologize, love," Jack said nervously.

"Speaking of which-" B.E.N. said.

"Oh man, we were doing so good! Why does this always happen?!" Jack cried. Kelsey rolled her eyes. Jim was looking around seeing what he can do.

B.E.N. explains, "Flint didn't want anybody stealing his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to explode-"

Then the whole planet started shaking, everyone fell down. "OH BUGGER!" Jack cried. Kelsey fell into Aladdin's arms. "Are you okay?" Aladdin asked her. Kelsey backed away from the embrace and cleared her throat. "Yeah... I'm fine."

B.E.N. finished his sentence, "Higher than a Calypisan kite!"

"That's stupid!" Aladdin said, "If he destroys this planet, he would also destroy his treasure. He's clearly not protecting it."

All of the pirates started running back to the portal with gold and jewels stuffed in their shirts. Jim runs under the control panel, and starts rewiring it.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?!" B.E.N. cried.

"Go back and help the others; if I'm not back in five minutes leave without me!"

B.E.N. starts pulling Jim's legs, "No! I'm not leaving without my best buddy!"

Jim gives him a dark glare, that made B.E.N. nervous.

"Unless, he looks at me like that! BYE JIM!"

"It's been nice knowing you, lad!" Jack is right behind him.

"What are you going to do, Jim?" Kelsey asked with Aladdin behind her.

Jim slides out of the control panel, with a stunned look. "What are you, guys doing here? I told you to leave without me!"

"Jim, I'm not leaving you here, okay? And don't try to argue or give me the dark look! It doesn't work on me!"

Aladdin said, "She's not kidding."

"Okay, then why are you here?" Jim asked Aladdin.

"Because I don't want to leave my friends behind!"

"Al, you need to go find the others," Kelsey said.

"No, I need to stay here, I'm not leaving you!"

"Al, do you want to help me?"

He nodded.

"Then help me by helping Jack and B.E.N. find our friends and my sister!"

"Kelsey, I don't think..." He saw Kelsey giving him a dark glare like Jim did to B.E.N. He got a little nervous. "Okay, fine, but be careful!" And for that Aladdin left, and got on the boat B.E.N. and Jack has just in the nick of time.

Meanwhile, Silver is watching the door opening and closing vilolently. He is watching his crew leaving. "NO, NO, NO! COME BACK HERE YOU, BLIGHTERS!" Silver looks at Flint's ship. He uses his x-ray vision, and saw Jim and Kelsey working on the ship. He grins, "Ah, Jimbo and Kelsey..."

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. P.M. me or review your opinion or questions. I will be happy to read it. Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite it my book. Anyway there's more to come very soon so keep reading. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	44. Escape Treasure Planet

Chapter 44 Escape Treasure Planet

**Setting: Long-boat**

Kailey, Doppler, Amelia, Meg, Genie, Pain, and Panic are tied up with one pirate watching them. Panic is still gagged, so they couldn't understand what he says. "This is the WORST DAY EVER!" Meg cried.

"Why? I thought you would be happy," Pain asked.

Meg raised a brow, "What makes you think that. We got kidnapped by pirates!"

"I think that, because you got a kiss from your boyfriend!" Everyone laughed including gagged Panic, but Meg didn't find it very amusing. "Come Meg," Kailey said, "we were just playing."

"I don't find it funny."

"Oh, we know it's not," Pain said, "FOR YOU!" Everyone burst into laughter, Panic spits out a sock that was his gag. Meg growled and was thinking 'Oh, I wish I was with Kels, Al, and Jimbo right now.' "What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know," Doppler looks at Amelia and said, "All my life, I dream of an adventure like this... I... I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you."

"Don't be daft... you've been helpful! Truly!"

"That's right," Genie agreed, "You used your space skills to help Amelia with that black-hole."

"Yeah," Kailey said, "If it weren't for you, we would've been in that black-hole right now."

Doppler sighed, "Then why do I feel so useless?!" Doppler pulls his arms in front to bury his face.

"Doc?" Meg tries to get his attention. "Doctor?"

"What is it Meg? Can't you see I'm upset-" Doppler realizes his hands are untie, because he has thin wrists. He quickly puts his hands behind his back. "Excuse me! Brutish pirate!" Doppler is trying to get the pirate's attention.

"Doc, what are you trying to do?" Panic asked.

"Pipe down, Panic!" Genie whispers, "I think the doctor has a plan."

The pirate turns around and faced Doppler. "Yes, you, I have a question," Doppler asked, "Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head, or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big, fat body?"

Everyone eyes grew wide shocked. They couldn't believe what they're hearing, they think Doppler's question is kinda funny, but stupid.

"DOPPLER!" Everyone cried trying to hold in the laughter.

"This is your plan?" Panic asked, "Insulting a pirate while we're tied up isn't very smart!"

"The imp has a point," Genie said.

The pirate stomped towards Doppler, and he is very angry. "I am going to PUMMEL YOU GOOD!" He grabs Doppler's shirt, and pulls his fist back threatenigly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will; but before you do I have one more question." Doppler suddenly pulls his free arm out to grab the pirate's blaster. "Is this yours?" He points the blaster at the pirate's stomach. The pirate is grunting with confusion. Everyone else was grinning, understanding what Doppler was trying to do. Doppler ordered the guy to untie the others.

Aladdin, Jack, Abu, and B.E.N. showed up with the Legacy. "Need a lift?" Aladdin said.

"It's about time you showed up!" Pain cried.

Jack reaches his hand for Meg. She didn't bother, she gave him a stare, and crosses her arms.

Jack smiles, "Hello, love, miss me?"

Meg smirked, "I sure did!"

Jack raised a brow, "You did? Well then, how about we finished what we started huh, love?"

"Sure," Meg walks closer to Jack, then starts slapping his face. "YOU ARE A SICK" _SLAP_, "AWFUL," _SLAP,_ "DISGUSTING," _SLAP,_ "SWASHBUCKLING PIRATE," _SLAP, _"WITH TOO MUCH EYE LINER!" She keeps on slapping his face until Aladdin and Genie pulls her away. She wasn't done, but Aladdin grabbed her. "Meg, I think you've done enough."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Jack," Kailey said, "If I were you, I would stay at least 10 feet away from her."

Doppler took the helm, and started driving.

Amelia has a sling in her arm. She is now concern of Doppler driving the ship. "Do you know how to drive a ship, Doppler?"

"Well, I- maybe- I mean- how hard can it be?"

"Now, I'm nervous," Panic said.

Doppler gave Panic a mean glare. "Shut up, Panic, I know what I'm doing!"

"So," Genie said, "Where's the crew, Silver, Jim, and Kelsey?"

Aladdin, B.E.N., and Jack look at each other.

"Where is Kelsey this time?" Kailey crosses her arms.

"The crew left a portal; we went through," Aladdin said.

"Silver, we don't know probably getting jewels before he leaves," Jack said.

"And Kelsey is with my best buddy, Jimmy!" B.E.N. said.

"WHAT?" Meg cried, "You left them behind?!"

B.E.N., Jack, and Aladdin said, "Well..."

"They were very insistent," Aladdin said.

"I don't care! You shouldn't leave them!" Kailey cried.

"Don't just stand there, Doc!" Pain cried, "Drive the boat!"

"Okay, Okay." Doppler starts driving.

"Carpet!" Aladdin cried. Carpet shows up in a flash. "Go find Jim and Kelsey!"

Carpet flies ahead, and the Legacy is on its way to find the others.

**Setting: The Centroid**

The whole place is still collapsing. Kelsey and Jim is rewiring the ship, so they could get out of here.

"Hurry up!" Kelsey cried.

"Does it look like I'm not trying?!" Jim is still working on it. Then suddenly the ship lights and rises up. "JIM, you got it working!" Kelsey hugs him for victory.

Jim heads for the helm. "We are so getting out of here!"

"Ah, Jimbo and Kelsey. Aren't you two, the Seventh Wonders of the Universe?"

Kelsey and Jim turned around and faced Silver climbing on the boat. They stare at him in horror and shock when he was coming towards them. Jim pulls Kelsey behind him, and draws his sword. "GET- BACK!"

Silver is very surprise at Jim pointing the sword at him. He glares at them very darkly. "I like you, lad, but I've come too far to let stand between me and my treasure."

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Kelsey walks in between Silver and Jim. "Kelsey, what are you doing? Get behind me!" Jim cried. "This is ridicules! RIDICULES!" Kelsey said with rage. Jim and Silver stares at Kelsey with confusion. Kelsey continues, "You, two used to be friends. WHAT HAPPENED?! Look, you're not going to let some stupid treasure come between your friendship, aren't you?"

Silver and Jim were pointing fingers at each other, and saying that it's their fault.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Look, the three of us have one thing in common; we do not want to die! So let's take Al's suggestion and work together!"

Then an energy beam hits them, and they fell off the ship. Silver lands on a metal that's jutted up. While Jim and Kelsey slide down hitting a wall off the platform. Jim was holding on to the ledge, barely. Kelsey is holding to his legs trying not to look down. "JIM, HOLD ON!"

"Like I don't have a choice!"

In between Silver and Jim, there was a molten core of the planet. Silver looks over and the ship was about to fall into the core. He grabs it with all of his strength. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Then he heard screaming, he turns and faced Kelsey and Jim with his robotic eye. "Jimbo, Kelsey!" He was very worried about them. He is thinking if he let's go of the ship it would be destroyed. But if he doesn't Kelsey and Jim would be turned into ashes.

Silver looks at the ship, then at Kelsey and Jim.

"You're not going to let them die are you?"

Silver looks around, "What? Who said that?"

"Me." It was Jiminy Cricket, he came out of Silver's pocket, then climbs up to his shoulder.

"How did you get out of the ropes?"

"You should forget that I'm a cricket not a human. Now enough of me, why aren't you helping them?"

"I will, but I'm also getting my ride."

"Your ride? Don't you mean treasure?"

"Now don't be my conscience, okay? I don't have one, and I don't need one!"

"Yes you do have a conscience, it's just you always ignore it. Listen Silver, do you care about them?"

"Of course I do, but I've waited my whole life for this! I can't just give it up!"

"Now, Silver, does treasure ever say it loves you back?"

"Well- I-"

Jiminy cuts him off, "Does it always have your back when you're in trouble?"

"But I-"

"And is it only one thing, not multiple?"

"Okay, enough with the questions! Sure it doesn't say it loves you, and sure it doesn't do anything, but I waited my WHOLE life for this moment!"

"If you love Kelsey and Jim, you would do anything for them, won't you..." Jiminy was waiting for an answer or response.

Silver was getting annoyed by Jiminy. The truth is he really did care about them, so he decided what he should do. "Blast me for a fool!" He lets go of the ship, and reaches his hand out for Jim's. Jim couldn't hold on any longer, and neither did Kelsey. They both let go of the platform.

Silver, just in the nick of time, grabs Jim's hand and pulls him up. They saw Kelsey falling and screaming. "KELSEY!" They cried. Kelsey was falling until she saw a purple flash. She's still screaming with her eyes close. She's thinking that this is it for her; and she will see Hades laughing in the Underworld. She opens her eyes and saw two familiar figures hugging her. It was Silver and Jim!

"Kelsey," Silver cried, "thank heaven, you're alive!"

"What?" Kelsey is confuse. She was falling, how did she get back on the platform? It was carpet, who rescued her. "CARPET! I owe you big time!"

"Silver," Jim said, "You gave up the-"

"It's a lifetime obsession, Jim. I'll get over it."

"I know you would change, Silver," Kelsey gave Silver another hug.

Jim looks over and saw the Legacy. "LOOK!"

Kelsey and Silver saw the Legacy too. They saw Meg, Pain, Panic, Kailey, Genie waving. Amelia with a sling on her arm. Doppler driving the helm. B.E.N. crying out Jim's name. "ALOHA! JIMMY!" B.E.N. is in charge of the navigation.

"Just in time, guys!" Jim cried.

Aladdin and Jack helped Jim and Kelsey in the boat. Jack stares at Silver. "Uh- Why is Silver here, love?" Jack asked Kelsey.

Kelsey smiles, "Don't worry he's cool."

"Are you sure?" Aladdin asked.

Kelsey faced Aladdin, with a raised brow. "Al, I'm sorry, do you want to stay here and ask, while the whole planet explodes into pieces?"

"Let's GO!" Aladdin cried to others, while he helped Silver in the boat.

"KELSEY!"

Kelsey turns around and saw Kailey giving her hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a while!"

Silver climbs up the boat, and then they took off.

"Take us out of here, metal man!" Amelia cried.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Captain," Silver said as he was taking off his hat and grinning at her, "Thank heaven, you came here in a-"

"Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver!"

Silver puts his hat on, with a smile, but it was a nervous one.

"Whoa!" Pain and Panic cried at the same time. They saw debris and explosions everywhere.

"Pistons failed to mobilize, Captain!" B.E.N. cried, "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!"

"Huh?" Meg raised a brow, "English?"

Doppler explains, "It means..."

"MEANS?! MEANS WHAT?" Meg was getting impatient.

Doppler looks at Amelia, "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

Everyone's eyes grew wide with fear. Pain and Panic starts hugging each other. "See you on the other side, Pain," Panic said.

"See you on the other side, Panic," Pain said.

Jim looked at the debris that looks like a cylinder; and then he looks at the triangular portal. "We got to turn around!"

"WHAT?" Amelia, and Meg cried.

"There's a portal over there!"

"UH- Jim," Doppler said, "doesn't this portal on to a RAGING INFERNO?!"

"I think he's doing something stupid, lads," Jack said.

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed.

"Yes, it's stupid," Genie said, "But he's on to something. If we change the portal we will live!"

"Look," Meg begins, "Stop talking, and do something before WE ALL DIE!"

"Meg's got a point," Kailey said.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver cried.

B.E.N. types rapidly, "ONE MINUTE AND TWENTY-NINE SECONDS TIL PLANET DESTRUCTION!"

Silver runs toward Jim, "What you need, Jim?"

"I need to attach this!" Jim holds out a long piece of metal and a cylinder.

"Alright stand back!" Silver turns his arm into a blowtorch, and puts the pieces together. "Here you go!"

"Here you go!" Morph repeated him.

Jim was standing on it and said, "No matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal."

"But what about you?" Kailey asked.

"He'll be fine!" Jiminy said with comfort, he turns his attention to Kelsey, "Right, Kelsey?"

"FIFTY-EIGHT SECONDS!" B.E.N. cried.

"Go Jim!" Kelsey said.

Jim kicks the cylinder, and he blasts off heading for the portal.

"You heard him, lads!" Silver said, "Get this blasted heap around!"

"NOW!" Meg said impatiently.

Amelia looks up to Doppler, "Doctor, head us back for the portal!"

"Aye, Captain!" Doppler turns the helm, heading for the portal.

Meanwhile, Jim is dodging debris and fire.

"TURN TO THE RIGHT!" Amelia yelled at Doppler, "TURN TO THE RIGHT!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! JUST LET ME DRIVE!"

"TWENTY-FIVE SECONDS!" B.E.N. cried.

Then the cylinder rocket, Jim is riding, isn't working. "NO! NO!" He begins to fall into the molten core.

"OH NO!" Panic panicked. "That's it we're going to die!" Genie cried.

"Well, better grab one last drink before I die, lads." Jack went downstairs to get the rum, Aladdin didn't give him before. "Go against the cliff, Jim," Kelsey whispers to herself, "Go against the cliff."

"C'mon, lad..." Silver whispers to himself.

"SEVENTEEN SECONDS!" B.E.N. cried.

"HEY METAL MAN!" Pain cried, "QUIT GIVING US THE COUNTDOWN! JIM'S MAKING ME NERVOUS ENOUGH AS IT IS!"

Back to Jim, he moves his rocket against a cliff, and then it powered up. Everyone saw Jim coming back up, everyone is cheering. "Thank goodness!" Genie cried.

"Don't thank goodness yet, magic man!" Jack sits down with his rum, "We haven't got in the portal yet."

"SEVEN... SIX... FIVE-" Pain and Panic knocked B.E.N. out to shut him up. Genie, Aladdin, and Kailey shuts their eyes. Doppler and Amelia clenches their teeth. Kelsey and Silver are watching Jim.

"I just want you to know, love," Jack says to Meg, "We will see each other again in Davy Jones's locker."

Meg rolls her eyes. "You might be in the locker, but I'm going to the Underworld. But you know Hades might need me to persuade more monsters, so I bet he'll bring me back."

"Doubt it, love. Want a wager for... I don't know, a kiss?" He smiles and points at his lips.

Meg rolls her eyes with disgust and walks away from Jack.

"How about a kiss on the cheek... forehead?"

The Legacy is moving straight to the portal. Jim presses the crescent moon symbol. There was peaceful silence, then the triangular door opens, and the Legacy flies through with explosions behind them. Everyone is breathing out with relief, and hugging each other.

**A/N: That was a hard chapter to write, readers. What happens next? Keep reading and review! If you have any comments or questions P.M. me. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	45. Rattle the Stars

Chapter 45 Rattle the Stars

**Setting: Planet Montressor**

"HEY YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" Jim is cheering while flying. He's giving everyone a high-five including Silver, he has an astonished look on his face. "You did it, Jimbo! Didn't I say the lad has greatness in him?"

Morph turns into confetti and fireworks for Jim. Genie turns into a cheerleader with Jim's face on his shirt, "TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT! WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? JIM! JIM! YAY JIM!"

Pain and Panic is hugging and crying out loud, "OH THANK GODS! WE'RE ALIVE!"

"He did it!" Aladdin cried and was hugging Jack and Meg. Meg and Jack now has an uncomfortable look on their faces. Jiminy is hugging Abu; and Kailey and Kelsey are hugging too.

Amelia and Doppler were hugging with their cheeks touching each other. They realized what their doing and they have a shock look on their faces; but they smiled. Jim landed on the Legacy. "Unorthrodox, but ludicrously effective," Amelia said, "I would be proud to recommand you to the interseller academy. They could use a man like you!" Jim grins and so did Doppler. "Just wait until your mother hear about THIS! Course we may downplay the life threatening part."

B.E.N. come into the picture, "JIMMY! That was... UNFORGETTABLE! Now I know you don't like touching, but... get ready for a hug, Big Guy, cause I gotta hug you!" B.E.N. hugs Jim. He smiles and he grabs B.E.N., "Oh, come here!" B.E.N. is shock, "Jimmy, you actually hugged me back..." He started tearing up, "I promise I wouldn't cry, but... WHAAAA!" He sobs on Jim's shoulder. Jim is patting on B.E.N.'s shoulder.

"OH!" Genie cried, "This calls for a big group hug! Group hug!" He grabs everyone to join the love. The hug is really tight, so tight that they couldn't breathe and their faces change colors.

"Uh- Genie?" Panic starts coughing.

"We-" Pain starts turning red instead of the color, magenta.

"I think you're loving too much, blue goof!" Meg said.

"Yes, I am, Meg! Cause I love you all!"

"WE CAN'T BREATHE!" Kailey cried.

"Oh!" Genie let's go of them, and the rest can breathe again, "Sorry about that, but it's just so... touching!" He starts crying.

Kelsey looks at Jim, who is heading downstairs, looking for Silver. She did the same, because she wants to say good-bye to him.

She saw Silver and Morph untying the boat. "Morphy, we got to make tracks."

She then saw Jim downstairs, standing there. "You never quit, can you?" Jim asked. Silver looks up and saw Kelsey and Jim standing there. "Ah, Jimbo, Kels!"

Jim looks up and saw Kelsey, and gasped; because he doesn't know she was here.

Silver continues, "I was just checking the long-boat seeing if they're safe and secure." He quickly ties the rope.

Jim kneels down tying the loose knot, "That should hold it."

"Ha, I taught you too well, lad." Silver looks at Kelsey and Jim. "Now, if you, two don't mind; we just as soon avoid imprisoning little Morphy, here. He's a free spirit! Being in a cage..." Silver closes his cybernetic fingers around Morph to make a point. Morph shivers. "Breaks my heart."

Kelsey and Jim looks at each other. Kelsey pulls the lever, then the hatch for the long-boat opens. Jim unties the rope that holds the long-boat. Silver sighed with relief and smiles. "Ha ha! What say you two ship with us, lads!"

"Ship with us!" Morph cried.

"You, two and me! Hawkins, Armstrong, and Silver! Full of ourselves with no ties to anyone!"

Kelsey smiles and said, "If I knew Disneyland exists a long time ago, I would've accept your offer... but... there's this little girl, who needs guidance, a role model..." She was referring to Kailey, "I want to be that role model for her."

Jim said, "You know... when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second but..." He looks at Kelsey then at Silver, "But, I met this cyborg, and he taught me that I need to chart my own course... That's what I'm going to do."

Silver asked, "What do you see of that bow of yours?"

"The future."

Silver laughs and smiles, "Look at you, two, glowing like a solar fire. Both of you are going to rattle the stars!" Kelsey is starting to tear up. "Kelsey?" Jim patted her shoulder, "It's okay."

Kelsey is trying so hard not to cry. She feels worse than the time she saw Mufasa's death. "I'm... not... crying..." Silver is tearing up too. "Oh, it's okay, lass, the brave ones always cry." He gave Jim and Kelsey a big bear hug. Kelsey hasn't cry in a long time. She thinks that crying in front of people is for wimps. She always want to be the tough girl. Now, she is being brave and starts crying. Silver and Jim are speechless that Kelsey is now showing her feelings for the first time. Kelsey is letting all her feelings out. "I'm going to miss you so much!" It actually felt really good to release those tears she was holding for a long time.

"It's all right, lass," Silver whispers, "It's all right." Silver gives them a tighter hug. "Ahem," Silver releases them, "I'm getting grease on cyborg eye of mine." Then Morph and Jim is starting to cry. "Oh, Morph, I'll see you around, okay?" Jim said in comfort.

"See you around!" Morph repeated what Jim said.

Silver whistles for Morph to come to him like a dog. "Morphy," He started whispering, "I got a job for you... keep an eye on this pub!" He's referring to Jim. "Will you do me that favor?"

Morph solute to Silver, and flies toward Jim. Kelsey smiles at that touching moment. Silver climbs on the boat, and waves at them. The boat starts to go down. "Oh, one more thing, Jim!" Silver reaches into his pocket. He tosses a handful of gold and jewels. "For your dear mother to rebuilt that inn of hers."

Kelsey pats Jim's shoulder and smiles at Silver. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" She asked.

"HA-HA, why Kelsey?" Silver starts sailing off, "When have I done otherwise?"

Jim and Kelsey chuckles and so did Silver, but louder. They look at Silver disappearing in the horizon.

Kelsey and Jim climbs upstairs. "Hey Jim?"

Jim turns his attention to Kelsey, "Yeah Kels?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Jim crosses his arms, and raised a brow. "A favor?"

"Yeah, you see I need a ride to Monstropolis, and I was wondering if I could use one of your long-boats. We would ride carpet, but carpet can't hold all ten of us. Please for me."

Jim pauses for a minute.

"Hello love," Jack came into the picture, and so did the others, "What's going on?"

"I'm asking Jim if we can ride one of the long boats."

"Oh," Jack continues drinking his rum.

"Are we? I can't wait to get out of Outer space!" Kailey cried.

Jim said, "Okay, I'll let you use a long-boat."

Everyone cheers and started hugging each other. Doppler and Amelia came into the picture. "What's going on?" B.E.N. asked.

"WE'RE LEAVING OUTER SPACE!" Pain cried.

"I can't wait to go to Tomorrowland!" Aladdin said.

"Um, Al, we are in Tomorrowland," Genie said.

"Hey, take it easy guys, you didn't let me finish," Jim said, everyone is silent.

"What is it, Jim?" Jiminy asked.

"I give you guys a long-boat, if-"

Meg crosses her arms, "If? What do you want?"

"I want to come with you, guys, to Monstropolis."

Everyone's eyes grew wide when they heard Jim's request.

"Um..." Aladdin is speechless.

"Well?" Jim was waiting for an answer.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Pain asked.

"Because I want to see other worlds. You guys, mentioned that you've traveled different worlds; so I want to travel with you."

"Actually, I didn't have a choice," Meg said.

"Yeah," Panic said, "We got here by accident." He was referring to Meg, Pain, and himself.

"Jimbo," Doppler said nervously, "Think about what you're doing!"

"And let's not forget," Jiminy said, "That you will be meddling other stories."

"You, all, meddled." Jim said, "You even meddle this one."

Everyone muttered saying, "He's got a point."

"What about your mother?" Doppler asked, "She would be heart-broken if you didn't show up when we get back."

"I'll be back, before she knows it." Jim turns his attention to Kelsey, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Umm... give us a minute to talk things over."

"Sure, take all the time you need."

The gang went downstairs, where they did their meeting, so the others won't hear what they're saying or doing.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia asked, "It could be dangerous."

"Aye. Kelsey is my friend and she helped me; and I want to help her by taking her home."

**A/N: So... do you think that they will let Jim tag along? Where do you think they would head next? Monstropolis, maybe? READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	46. Reach for the sky!

Chapter 46 Reach for the sky!

**Setting: Legacy, downstairs**

"So..." Kelsey said, "What do you, guys, think? Should we let him come with us?"

There's a long pause until Jiminy speaks up. "Well, if you bring him with us, that will be meddling his story."

Then everyone starts talking at the same time.

"Well, if we want a ride, we have to bring him with us!" Aladdin said.

"Like I always say the more the merrier," Panic said.

Pain turns and faced Panic, "You never say that!"

"Does anybody have some more rum?" Jack asked.

"I like him," Genie said.

"Look can we just go already, and ditch the guy with carpet," Kailey said impatiently.

Meg was the only one quiet. She was holding her ears blocking their bickering.

"QUIET!" Kelsey cried. Everyone paused and faced Kelsey. "Thank you! Now, if anybody has a suggestion, please say so by raising your hand!"

Meg raised her hand.

"Yes, Meg?"

"I got a suggestion!" Meg cried, "How about we take a vote?"

Everyone muttered saying "That's a good idea."

"Great idea, Meg," Kelsey said, "Now, all those in favor of bringing the kid with us, raise your hand."

**Setting: Upper deck**

Jim is pacing back and forth; while Amelia and Doppler are watching him. "Jimbo, relax!" Doppler said, "I'm sure they're thinking carefully about this."

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said, "Doppler is right. This may take a while."

"I know," Jim said, "It's just that I really want to go, so I can help Kelsey! She's my friend."

"Let me ask you something, Jimbo." Doppler asked, "If they say no, would you still give them a long-boat?"

Jim paused then said, "Yes, I just want her to let me go with her." Jim is excited, but nervous at the same time. He just want to see other worlds, there's so much to see and do.

They heard a door open. They turned around, and saw the others coming out of their room. "Well?" Jim asked Kelsey nervously.

"Well, we took a vote, and I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim is now sighing with disappointment, "I understand." The truth is he doesn't understand why.

Kelsey continues, "But... YOU'RE IN!"

"What!?" Jim is shocked. Kelsey loves it when she jokes about stuff like that all the time.

"Really?!" Jim was so excited that he hug Kelsey tight.

"Take it easy, Jim!" Kelsey said.

"So, how many people voted yes?"

Kelsey, Aladdin, Genie, Kailey, Abu, Panic, and carpet raised their hands. Meg, Jack, Pain, and Jiminy did not raise their hands.

Jack begins whispering to Jim, "I actually did want you to come, lad. But I didn't because my lady didn't raise her hand. Savvy?"

"Oh, got ya."

Meg heard what Jack said. "For the last time, I'M NOT YOUR LADY, JACK!"

"Jimmy!" B.E.N. cried, "I'm going to miss you, JIMMY!" B.E.N. is now crying again on his shoulder.

"Oh, B.E.N., I'll be back before you know it."

Morph started crying too.

"I'll be back before you know it, Morph."

"Hey, Morph!" B.E.N. said, "We can always spend time together; and become friends too!"

Morph nodded and started flying around.

Doppler patted Jim's shoulder, and said to Kelsey. "Look after Jimbo, okay? He's a good kid. But I must warn you, he might be a handful."

"I will, Doppler, and don't worry. I'm going to treat him as if he was my little brother I never had."

"I thought that Jim was older than you," Kailey said.

Kelsey rolls her eyes, and explained, "Jim is fifteen, and I'm sixteen. He may look older than me, but I'm actually older than him."

"So long, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia gave Jim a handshake, "Our paths will cross again I'm sure."

"Hey Jim, don't forget the gold," Kelsey said.

"Gold?" Doppler asked.

"Oh yeah," Jim got out the gold and jewels, Silver gave him for his mother's inn. "This is for mom." He tosses the gold to Doppler.

He is speechless, "Jimbo, I- I-"

"Tell mom, that I'll be back before she knows it."

"Okay, enough talking, let's get out of here!" Pain cried.

"I support the imp on this one, let's go!" Jack said.

Everyone went to the long-boat leaving Amelia, Doppler, Morph, and B.E.N. behind, waving good-bye to them. Aladdin and Abu are riding on carpet. "Hey, Kelsey," Kailey tries to get her attention.

"What is it, Kailey?"

"Can I please, ride on carpet?"

"Oh, Kailey, I don't know about that! It doesn't have seatbelts."

"Please?" Kailey gives her the puppy-pout look.

"You know, Kailey, that doesn't work on me," Kelsey said. Only their dad is a sucker, when it comes with Kailey's cuteness.

"Aww, Kelsey," Genie said, "How could you not fall for this cute face?"

"I don't."

Kailey pretends to cry, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Kailey, cut the act." Kelsey is getting annoyed by Kailey.

"You are the worst person I've ever met!"

"I mean it, Kailey, shut-up!"

"You are the worst sister I ever have! You hate me! You don't care about my happiness!"

Everyone in the boat is now getting irritated by Kailey's whining. "Kelsey, just let her ride the carpet!" Jim said.

"Yes, please, let her ride the carpet!" Meg cried.

"No way! I don't want to be a sucker like Dad!"

Kailey starts to fake sob louder.

Jack said, "Kelsey, please, I'm begging you! Shut your kid up!"

"Kailey is not my child!"

"She is now, and I'm telling you to shut her up!"

"Doesn't anybody care about me?!" Kailey cried.

"UGH, THAT'S IT!" Kelsey cried, "Kailey, if I let you ride with Aladdin, will you SHUT UP!"

Kailey immediately stops her fake crying, and nodded. Kelsey sighed, "Fine."

"Horray!"

Aladdin helps Kailey get on carpet. "We'll be right behind you, guys," Aladdin said.

Kelsey narrows her eyes on Aladdin. "Keep Kailey safe, do you understand me?"

"C'mon Kelsey, you can trust me. I'm not like Genie, who let's her use a blaster."

"WHAT?!" Kelsey faced Genie, "YOU LET HER USE A BLASTER?!"

"Oops!" Aladdin said sheepishly.

Genie is making an excuse, "She has good aim."

"I don't care. What's next you're going to let her bungee jump?"

Kailey perks up, "Can I?"

"NO!" Everyone cried.

"Hold on a second folks," Genie said, "There's something missing." He snapped his fingers, and everyone is wearing space suits, so they can breathe in space.

"Good work, Genie," Kelsey said.

"UGH!" Meg cried, "This suit makes me look fat!"

"Hey, as soon as we get out of Outer space, you can take it off, okay Meg?" Jiminy said.

Carpet takes off, and they heard Kailey screaming with excitement.

"GOOD-BYE, JIMMY!" B.E.N. cried.

"Good-bye! Good-bye!" Morph cried.

"So long, Jimbo!" Doppler waved.

Amelia pulls the lever, and the hatch opened.

"Bye!" Jim cried.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kelsey asked.

"Are you talking me out of it?"

"No, I just want to know if that's what you want."

Jim nodded.

"Well, alright then." And for that they take off with Jim driving. Kelsey would drive the boat, but she doesn't know the levers and she's slow.

"Which way are we going?" Jim asked.

"Let's see," Kelsey takes off her pirate hat, and she gets out the Disneyland map from her hat. "According to the map, if we go straight down we will be out of Outerspace, but still be in Adventureland."

"Love, where did you get that map?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Oh- um... from your ship."

"Don't you mean from my desk drawer?"

"Yes, but I'm borrowing it."

"Borrow?"

Kelsey sighed, and says dully, "Borrow without permission with every intention of bringing it back."

"Ah, well, then in that case... hand it over." Jack lays his hand out for the map.

Kelsey rolls her eyes, and gives the map to Jack. "Thank you."

"While we are in Adventureland," Meg said, "Are you going to take us back to Olympus?"

"No!" Jack cried.

"What?!"

"That's right, love."

"But why? We will only slow you down!"

"Because if we go back, Hades would see us again, and he would use his fireballs to kill us, savvy?"

She turns to her best friend for help. "Kelsey, please take us back! I'm sick and tired of disgusting pirates! Just like him!" She is pointing at Jack.

"You've hurt me, love."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Isn't your home in the Underworld?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. But I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Underworld never look so good. I have enough adventure in my lifetime!"

"I'm actually enjoying this vacation, are you Panic?" Pain asked.

"Yeah, it has been..." Panic is counting his fingers, "A week without being flamed and I'm enjoying every minute of it!"

Kelsey said, "I'm sorry, Meg, but I don't want to see Hades again. So, if that means you three coming with us, then so be it."

Meg huffed and frowned, "I thought we were friends."

Kelsey rolls her eyes, "Don't even go there, Meg! Don't play the best friend card, okay? I know that trick in the book."

Meg rolls her eyes. "Which book?"

"My book!"

"Hey, what's that over there?" Jiminy asked while pointing something further in space.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at a red dot coming towards them. "Oh boy!"

"What?" Kailey asked next to them. "What is it this time?!"

Kelsey sees a red space cruiser with someone or something blue inside. "Stitch?"

"That is Stitch!" Kailey cried. Stitch is honking his horn. "WOHOO!" He stuck his tongue at them.

"How rude?!" Panic said with disgust.

"He's cool! I want a ride like that!" Jim cried.

"Looks like his not alone, look!" Jiminy points up ahead and sees thousands of silver, police cruisers shooting lasers at Stitch. Everyone ducks down, avoiding being shot.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Meg cried. Then they saw a spaceship, a big one. "Are they chasing him, because he's a fugitive, love?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, they're playing a game of laser tag," Kelsey said sarcastically.

"JIM, DRIVE FASTER! FASTER!" Panic cried.

"Aye-Aye!" Jim pulls the lever forward. They are right next to Stitch with the police spaceships behind them.

One of the cruisers almost hits Kailey. "That's IT!" Kailey got out her blaster, and starts shooting at the ships. "Kailey, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kelsey cried.

"THEY ARE KILLING US, WHEN WE DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you shoot anybody with that blaster!" Kelsey grabs her blaster, but she accidentally pulls the trigger; and it hits a random space car. They heard the cruiser's alarm go off and it started falling backwards.

Kailey looked at Kelsey and said, "Look what you did!"

Kelsey rolls her eyes, but she feels sorry for the guy she shot.

**Setting: Inside the big ship**

"Captain, we have one police cruiser down!" a pink alien said.

A whale looking alien, name Gantu, said, "WHAT?! 626 IS GOING TO PAY!"

"Uh, captain, it wasn't 626, who shot the cruiser," a green alien said.

"What? Surely it was him! Who else would've done it?"

"Uh sir, there's two new vehicles coming toward us."

"What?!"

"And one of them shot the cruiser," the pink alien cried.

"They're helping him escape?" Gantu presses the intercom, "Attention, get 626, and the two other cruisers now!"

**Setting: Outside the ship**

The police cruisers did as they were told, and starts shooting at carpet and the long-boat. Jim and Aladdin tries to dodge their blasters. Kelsey peeks through Stitch's cruiser. She sees him pulling a lever, and laughing like a maniac. Her eyes grew wide with fear and panic. "He engaged his H-drive!" Kelsey cried.

"What?!" Meg raised a brow.

"JIM, GET US OUT OF HERE! THAT ALIEN IS ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING DESTRUCTIVE!"

"Got it!" Jim turns left, and so did Aladdin. "HANG ON!" He headed straight down, and everyone screams while holding on to the side of the boat. They looked back and they saw explosions, and Stitch follows them. They heard him cheering, and flies ahead of them.

"What is he?" Genie asked.

"Guys, that is Experiment 626 also known as Stitch," Kelsey explained.

"He's weird!" Meg said.

"He's scary!" Panic said.

"He's a maniac!" Aladdin said.

"I like him," Jim said. Everyone stares at him.

"Don't worry, Jim," Kelsey said, "I think he's cool too."

"Do you think we'll see him again at Adventureland?" Kailey asked.

"I hope not!" Jiminy cried.

After five minutes of speed trying to escape from the space police, they see a blue sky below them. "Alright, get ready to take off your suits," Genie said, "Five... four... three... two... one!" He snapped his fingers and the space suits, they were wearing disappeared, and they're now in Adventureland again.

Everyone is still freaking out about what happened back in Outer space. "That was something back there, huh, mates?" Jack said speechless.

"Where are we in Adventureland?" Kailey asked.

Jack got out of his map. "It says we are now above-"

"HEY!" a man voice yelled trying to get their attention. "WAIT UP!" The gang turns around and saw a familiar face. "HERCULES?!" Everyone is surprise that he's here. "What is he doing here?" Jack asked. Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus shows up. Pegasus is flying in between carpet and the long-boat. "

"What are you guys, doing here?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, after the battle with the Hydra, I came back to the gorge to find her." Hercules pointed at Kelsey. Kelsey asking herself why would Hercules try to find her. Hercules continues, "But by the time I got there, she... MEG!" Hercules realized that Meg is here on the boat.

"Hey Wonder-boy," Meg smiled and waved at Hercules. Jack was getting a little jealous, so he puts his arm around her. "Move it or lose it, Jack!" She cried. Jack got his arm off her immediately.

Hercules is now speechless, and he forgot why he was here in the first place. "Meg- it's great to see you- I-I-"

"Kid, just tell them why you're here so we can get back to training!" Phil said.

Hercules remembers now, "Oh right, sorry. Anyway, I traveled all over Disneyland to find her; so I can thank her for helping me defeat the Hydra. If it wasn't for her, I would've been dead by now!"

Kelsey is thinking, 'Not true! He would've done it on his own!' "Oh my gosh!" Kelsey cried, "You traveled all over Disneyland to find me just so you can thank me?" She is now flattered, "That is so sweet, and you're welcome."

"HOLD ON!" Jack cried, "You thank her, but you didn't thank me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have your sword! I was the distraction!"

"Jack! Be polite!" Kelsey hissed at him. Jack doesn't like Hercules at all; because one: he's stealing his girl. Two: He didn't thank him or gave him credit for helping defeating the Hydra. Three: He STOLE HIS GIRL AND DIDN'T GIVE HIM CREDIT!

Hercules said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name. Miss?"

"Oh right, name is Kelsey, Kelsey Armstrong."

"Kelsey, huh?" Phil asked, "Well, Kelsey, if you need anything or if you have a problem just holler, and we'll be there in a flash."

"Phil, do I look like a damsel in distress to you?" Kelsey hopes that Phil gives her the right answer.

"Well-"

Then suddenly, the gang heard a shooting. "What is that noise?!" Jiminy asked.

"Sounds like a gunshot," Kailey suggested. Then they see a black object coming their way.

"Hey, look it's a bird!" Aladdin said.

Jim narrows his eyes, and see's the black object round not bird-like. "Uh-guys," he said nervously, "I don't think that's a bird."

They look at it again, and they saw a cannonball! "LOOK OUT!" Aladdin cried. Then they saw more cannonballs coming their way. Everyone ducks down. Aladdin, Abu, and Kailey falls off of carpet. Two cannonballs ripped the sails of the long-boat. Another one also hits Pegasus's wing. Everyone falls off their ride, falling out of the sky and screaming at the top of their lungs.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Can you believe that Hercules traveled all over Disneyland just to thank Kelsey. I wish someone can do that for me. Anyway, keep reading and review! There's more interesting things to come very soon. Disclaimer read chapter one.**


	47. Worse to Worst

Chapter 47 Worse to Worst

**Setting: The Ocean**

Everyone was falling out of the sky and into the water. Kelsey came up from underwater and said, "OH, COME ON!" She heard coughing that was coming from the others. "Is everyone alright?!" Hercules asked. Everyone groaned. "I think I did a belly flop," Pain cried in pain.

"Why does this always happen to us?!" Kailey cried, "Can there be a ride, we can go on without having any accidents?!"

Jim came out of the water, and started coughing.

"Are you alright, Jim?" Aladdin asked.

"Well... it has been about twenty minutes; and we have been chased by alien cops and we fell out of the sky! What's next we could-"

Kelsey covered Jim's mouth, "Don't say anything, Jim! We're in bad luck enough as it is!"

"Holy Hera! What the heck happened?!" Phil cried.

"Pirates," Panic suggested.

"Could it be my ship?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Kailey disagreed.

Pain asked, "How do you know?"

"Look." She pointed at ship that had no holes like Jack's, and it was sailing away.

"The Jolly Roger!" Kelsey cried.

"Hook!" Jack said viciously.

"I take it you know him, Jack," Kailey said.

"Who is Hook?" Jim asked.

"Captain James Hook," Kelsey answered, "Captain of the _Jolly Roger_."

"Also known as a codfish!" Jack said.

"You've met him?" Aladdin asked.

"We ran into each other at Singapore. You see I had a map that leads to buried treasure."

"What happened?" Kailey asked.

"I turn my back for one minute, and the next he and his crew robbed me. He took my map, my coins, and most important object of all... rum! I haven't seen him ever since. If I see him again, I'm going to take back what's mine. I'll also cut his other hand and feed it to a crocodile."

"Wait, Hook has one hand?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes," Kelsey said, "And he uses his cut hand as a hook. Why do you think we call him Captain Hook for?"

"Well, I have enough of pirates!" Meg exclaimed, "I don't want to see another pirate ever ag- OW!" She was now feeling pain on her upper back. "MEG!" Hercules swam toward her and was holding her for comfort, "Are you alright?"

Jack saw Hercules laying hands on Meg. So, he swam toward her also. "I'm fine," Meg responded, "I think I just did a back flop."

Jack looked at her upper back, and it was really red. "You don't look fine at all, love." Meg realized Jack was looking at her back; so she covered her back with her arm immediately.

Panic saw Jiminy floating in the water. "Cricket!" He swam to Jiminy. The cricket was floating still with his eyes closed. "OH MY GOSH! THE BUG IS DEAD!" Everyone's eyes grew wide and gasped.

"JIMINY IS DEAD?" Aladdin cried. Suddenly, Jiminy was coughing out water.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Panic cried with relief, "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

"Of course I'm alive!" Jiminy put his hat back on, and fixed his coat. Abu made monkey noises, pointing at something. "What is it, Abu?" Genie asked. Abu was pointing at an island. Everyone was cheering. "Way to go, Abu!" Aladdin said. "LAND!" Pain cried, "THANK GODS FOR LAND!"

"But it's five miles from here!" Meg cried, "AH" She was feeling pain on her left shoulder now.

Hercules whistled for Pegasus. He came out of the water, and swam to Hercules. "I need you to take Meg to the island over there. While I-" Pegasus immediately crossed his arms, and shaking his head. "C'mon, Pegasus, please for me!"

Pegasus was still shaking his head.

"I don't think Pegasus likes Meg at all, Herc," Kelsey said.

Pegasus nodded his head, agreeing with Kelsey.

"Hey, I don't blame the horse," Phil said, "I don't like her either."

"What did she ever done to you?" Kailey asked. Phil didn't answer her.

Jack whistled for carpet, "Hey, magic rug, over here!" Carpet paddled towards Jack. "Take this lovely woman to that island over there." Carpet solute.

Meg climbed up on carpet, and lied on her back for comfort, "Um, would you mind if you paddle not fly? I'm not a fan of heights." Carpet did as it was told to do, and it started paddling towards shore.

Jack gave Hercules a smirk that said, _ha ha_ _in your face_. Hercules was getting a little jealous, and started narrowing his eyes at Jack. He's doesn't like Jack, anymore.

"Hey, at least carpet is okay," Genie said.

"Yeah, Hook did not killed carpet unlike Jack," Aladdin said.

"OH NO!" Jack was holding his ears, "NOT YOU TOO! Do I have to put this in everyone's head! I DIDN'T KILL THE RUG! IT WAS FIXED! MOVE ON!"

Jim swam to his own boat that was floating sideways.

"Is the boat, okay?" Panic asked. Jim responded, "Well... the sails are ripped to shreds. The water damaged the engine-"

"Enough talking!" Pain cried, "Can you fix it or not?"

"Well, I can... but it will take a while."

Everyone groaned with disappointment. "Couldn't today possibly get any better?!" Kelsey cried. "Well, the island isn't too far," Aladdin said.

Genie turned into a sailboat, "_Magic Genie_ is ready to go, sailors!"

"Great idea, Genie!" Jiminy cried. Genie had a hook at the end of him; so he can take the long-boat with them. Everyone got on Genie. Aladdin took off with carpet. Hercules got on Pegasus, and he was about to fly; but then he fell back into the water. "Pegasus, what's wrong?"

Phil looks at Pegasus's right-wing, and it doesn't look good. "Uh, Herc, I think that cannonball hit his wing. Look at it."

Pegasus wing is bleeding, and there was a few feathers missing.

"Aw, Pegasus, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hercules apologized. "We'll find help right away!"

"Well, there's room for three more," Kailey said. Jack shook his head, and mouthing the word _no_**.**

"Sure, why not?" Phil responded. Jack lay his head down with disappointment. Hercules lifted Pegasus up, and climbed on _Magic Genie_.

"Hercules," Kelsey handed him her jacket, "How about this for Pegasus."

"This is perfect, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Hercules used the jacket as a bandage for Pegasus wing.

"Alright," Genie said, "Everybody ready?"

"Yes!" Everybody cried.

"Good, now just so we're clear, keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times, and enjoy the ride." Genie took off, and started sailing towards the island.

**Ten minutes later...**

Everyone made it to the island. Genie said, "Thank you for choosing _Magic Genie_ for all your travel needs. Don't get out until the boat comes to a complete stop." He stopped, and everyone got off Genie. "Good-bye, thank you! Good-bye, thank you!" Genie turned back into his normal, blue self.

"Thank you, Genie," Kailey said.

"Your welcome, kid. I'm happy to do it!"

Kailey now frowned, "Genie, I love you, but don't call me kid."

"Where are we?" Panic asked.

"I think we are in Neverland," Jiminy answered, "A place where you'll never grow up."

"Ah, we're in the _Peter Pan _movie," Kelsey said, "I love that movie."

"Hey, guys," Hercules said, "I'm worried about Pegasus. I think we should find him some help."

"Alright, Herc," Kelsey turned her attention to Meg, who was holding her left shoulder, "How are you doing, Meg? How's your shoulder?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm fine. I think I pulled a muscle or something."

"Are you sure, Meg?" Hercules asked with a concern look on his face.

"I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough girl, remember?" She gave him a flirty smile.

"Right." Hercules turned his attention to Pegasus, and he started patting his back. "Just hang in there, Pegasus. You'll be better soon."

Pegasus stuck his tongue at Meg without Hercules knowing. She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"So, Kelsey," Phil asked, "Do know anybody here, who can help us?"

"Well, there's one person, Peter Pan. He's the boy, who never grows up."

"Where can we find him?" Hercules asked.

"I bet he's either with the lost boys in their hideout, or out treasure hunting, or maybe fighting with Captain Hook."

"NO!" Meg cried, "No more pirates!"

"Or," Kelsey continued, "he's with Wendy at Mermaid Lagoon."

"Did you say mermaid?" Phil perked up.

"Hold on, goat-boy," Jack said, "Now, I know legends, myths, and superstitions. Believe me I've been through most of them. Mermaids are lovely and beautiful on the outside; but in the inside they're dangerous, evil, and nasty creatures."

Phil was getting annoyed by Jack. "It's SATYR! For the millionth time it's satyr! Put it in your noodle!"

"Jack's right," Kelsey said.

"He is?!" Everyone cried including Jack.

Jack quickly realized what she said. "I mean of course I am!" He walked over to Kelsey and whispered, "What was I right about, love?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Mermaids are dangerous, they're capable of beauty and charm; but they're also capable of drowning people."

"Ariel is not dangerous!" Kailey said, "She may be pretty and has a fabulous singing voice; but she's not dangerous!"

"I meant the mermaids on this movie, Kailey."

"Oh."

"As a hero in training," Hercules began, "I will not allow dangerous creatures harm the-"

Kelsey interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Hercules, we know. No need for the speech."

Jack laughed under his breath. Hercules saw him, and rolled his eyes.

"So, where should we go?" Panic asked.

"Let's take a vote." Jim said, "All those in favor of going to Peter's hideout, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand except for Phil. He really wanted to meet the mermaids. Going to the _Jolly Roger_ and Mermaid Lagoon wasn't an option.

"Well, alright then, let's go, guys, while we still have daylight." Jim started walking, and the others were following him. Jack got out his compass, that doesn't point north. He wanted to find Peter's hideout. "I know what I want most," He whispered to himself. He opened his compass. The arrow was pointing at one direction, but then it pointed at another direction. Jack frowned and groaned with frustration.

"Kelsey!" Jack tried to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Use this, it works." He handed her his compass.

"Your compass? Why are you giving me this?"

"This compass is special unlike any compasses. It doesn't point North. This one points to the thing you want most, love."

"I know what it does, Jack, I just don't know why you're giving me this."

"I trust you, and you should probably know that it doesn't work on me."

"Ah, you still don't know what you want most, yet?"

"Look, just take it, and lead our path, alright? Before I change my mind."

"If that's what you want, Jack." She opened the compass. It started spinning round and around until... it was pointing North. She smiled, and so did Jack.

"It looks like we have a heading, love."

"Yes, we do."

**Setting: Neverland Jungle, an hour later**

They're walking inside the jungle, everyone doesn't know where they were; and they're tired.

Panic kept asking, "Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" Meg snapped.

Pegasus was trying really hard not to move his wing.

Abu was sleeping on Aladdin's back.

"I'm tired, Kelsey!" Kailey was whining again, "Carry me!"

"No," Kelsey said, "You have legs, use them.

"Please, my feet are killing me."

"No. Look, Kailey, you're not the only one who's tired around here. Okay? We've walked in this jungle for who knows how long. And you're making things worse by complaining. So, do me a favor. STOP COMPLAINING!"

"Hey, Herc!" Phil said, "Since we're not going back to the gym anytime soon; I want you to carry her as your weights." He pointed at Kailey.

"Alright, Phil." Hercules picked up Kailey, and put her on his back, like he was the pack mule.

"FASTER!" Kailey cried.

"Kailey!" Kelsey cried, "Stop treating him like a pack mule, and say thank you!"

Kailey sighed and said, "Thank you, Hercules."

"You're welcome, Kailey," Hercules said, "I'm glad to help."

"So, love," Jack came closer to Meg, "Can I carry you?"

"NO!" She was walking up closer to Kelsey, and away from Jack.

"She wants me," Jack said to Hercules. Aladdin and Hercules rolled their eyes.

Kelsey, suddenly, tripped and fell into the ground. "OW!" She cried.

Jim and Aladdin helped her up. "Kelsey, are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kelsey looked at the ground, but she didn't see any branch or rock she would've possibly tripped on. "What happened?" Aladdin asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kelsey was surprise, she was wondering how it happened.

"Well, whatever it is," Panic began, "I'm sure it's no - WHOA!" He tripped and his horns landed on Pain's butt. Pain cried in pain.

"Ooh!" Kailey cried, "That gotta hurt!"

"You said it!" Hercules agreed.

Jack and Genie tried to get Panic's out of Pain's butt. They pulled him out, and Pain cried in pain. Then they heard laughter. Pain turned around and faced the others; while rubbing his bruised butt, "Okay, that wasn't funny, guys!"

"But Pain, it wasn't us!" Genie cried. Everybody shook their heads agreeing with Genie. "Then who did?" Panic asked.

Then they heard more laughter. "That would be me!" a voice said. They turned around and saw a familiar cat.

"CHESHIRE CAT!" Kelsey cried.

"You've met Cheshire Cat, Kelsey?" Kailey asked.

"Jiminy and I saw him in Wonderland." Kelsey turned and narrowed her eyes at Cheshire Cat. "What are you doing here?!"

Cheshire Cat smiled and said, "Oh, I was just passing by. I see you found your sister."

Kelsey tried not to lose her temper, and be polite as possible. "We did."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Well, I see you have new friends helping you, including Wonderboy over there?" He chuckled, "Tell me, Hercules. How is training to be a true hero doing?"

Phil and Pegasus raised a brow. Hercules blinked and asked nervously, "How did you know who I am? And how did you know that I'm training to become a true hero?"

"I know everything here in Disneyland. I'm here..." He disappeared.

"What the?!" Everyone cried except for Kelsey and Kailey. They just look at each other.

"Where did he go?" Aladdin asked nervously.

"And I'm there!"

They turned around and faced Cheshire Cat on another tree. He took off his head, and was standing on it. "Can you stand on your head?"

Everyone had a disgust look on their faces. They didn't answer his question.

"How did you do that?!" Phil cried.

"He's the Cheshire cat, Phil," Jiminy said.

Cheshire put his head back on. "Oh, by the way, if really want to know your way... you go... that way." He pointed right.

"What way?" Jim raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Go and you will see what lies ahead of you. It could be good or maybe... something bad," He chuckled. "Hey, Al, aren't you glad that your friend has a genie instead of you?" He chuckled again. Aladdin frowned, because he did not find it very amusing.

Kelsey narrowd her eyes at him. "You knew that the portal, Jiminy and I went through, was the desert, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Cheshire pretended to act dumb.

"I think you do! Tell me. Why did do that?"

Cheshire smiled at Kelsey, wider than his other smiles that gave her the chills. "Oh, there's one more thing, I forgot to mention, I heard that a certain hot-head is looking for you three; and he is very angry that you left." The three people he was referring to is Meg, Pain, and Panic.

Meg narrowed his eyes at him. Pain and Panic were creep out.

"What are you talking about?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, boy, he can't wait to get his hands on you, when he finds out you're here, Kelsey."

She knew that Cheshire Cat was talking about Hades. "You're not going to say anything to him, are you?" Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hmm... maybe not, but it would be loads of fun if we see him really angry. You know... we _could_ make him really angry. Shall we try?" He laughed louder.

"NO, NO, NO, DON'T!" Kailey cried.

"You wouldn't!" Jack challenged him.

"Try me..." He laughed again. "You may have notice that I'm not all there myself." He disappeared and laughed, "and the momeraths outgrabe..."

"Okay, that was weird!" Aladdin cried.

"That cat gives me the creeps!" Phil cried.

Kelsey was feeling very angry at the cat. She officially hated him now; tricking was one thing, but telling her enemies where she was, is another.

"Ooh!" Panic cried in a panic, he didn't want to see Hades again. He whispered to Kelsey, "Hades is going to kill you if he finds you!"

"You mean if he finds me, Panic," Kelsey said.

"Oh, of course he's going to..." He paused then said, "If... if is good."

"Meg, what was he talking about?" Hercules asked, "Who's looking for you?"

Meg tried to think of a lie, "Oh- He- uh..."

"He's nothing just an old friend!" Kelsey helped Meg out, "He's nothing to worry about. Don't worry," Kelsey muttered quietly, "for you at least." Kelsey was now past angry, she was now worried that the cat will tell Hades that she's in Neverland. The only thing she could do now was expect the unexpected.

'_Thank you,' _Meg mouthed out the words to Kelsey without anyone knowing. Meg didn't want Hercules to know that she work for Hades. Otherwise, he will get hurt, or worse he would never forgive her. Hercules will find out later in his movie.

'_You're welcome,' _Kelsey mouthed back. Kelsey was thinking now is not the right time for Hercules to know the truth. It will ruin everything. She meddled a lot of the stories, but she was trying to stick with the script.

"So... should we trust him?" Jim asked.

"Hey, if something does go wrong," Aladdin said, "We'll handle it, right?"

Everyone muttered, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, let's hope nothing goes wrong!" Pain cried.

"Yeah, let's go before something else gose wrong!" Panic cried.

Everyone was heading for the direction Cheshire suggested. After they left, the cat appeared again laughing, "Poor kid, she won't know what hit her." He laughed and started disappearing, "And the momeraths outgrabe..."

**A/N: *Cue the trumpet* Great news everybody, I've reached up to 100,000 words. Not bad for a first time writer. Can you believe Kelsey saw the Cheshire cat again?! Do you really think he will tell Hades where Kelsey and the gang was? What happens next? Read and Review! Any questions or comments P.M. me. By the way, don't forget about my poll. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	48. Following the Leader

Chapter 48 Following the leader

**Setting: Neverland Jungle**

Everyone is walking in the jungle, not sure what's going to happen next. "Where are we in the jungle?" Kailey asked. She is still riding on Hercules's back. "Not a clue, Kailey," Kelsey said, "I still think that the cat is setting us up for something bad again."

"You know, Kelsey, I've been thinking," Jiminy begins, "maybe the cat did set us up to go to the desert."

"Uh- Yeah, we covered that ten minutes ago."

"But maybe he was helping us not hurt us."

Kelsey raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, think about it. If he did sent us to go to the Ocean, what will happen? What does land have that the ocean doesn't?"

Kelsey thought about it, but didn't say anything.

"AIR!" Hercules answered, "The Ocean doesn't have air!"

"Very good, Hercules," Kelsey said sarcastically, "Let Phil give you a gold star."

Jiminy continued, "The desert has the Cave of Wonders. What does the Cave of Wonders have?"

"Genie!" Aladdin answered. Kelsey rolls her eyes, "Okay, I get, I'm not a five-year old, I get it. Cheshire sent us to the Cave of Wonders, to find Genie; so I can wish to breathe underwater so I'll be able to find Kailey."

"And," Aladdin begins, "If it weren't for the cat, you wouldn't have met me or Abu."

Kelsey smiles, "That's true. I wouldn't have met Genie or carpet either. I'm so thankful for that. I love you, guys."

"Aww," Everyone cried. Panic and Genie are tearing up. "Isn't that sweet?" Panic said. Genie gave him a tissue. "OKAY!" Pain cried, "Enough with the boo-hoos! Let's just find help so we can go on our seperate ways! Alright?"

"The point is, Kelsey" Jiminy said, "is that I'm sure the cat will set us up, but something good in the process."

"Okay, fine," Kelsey said, "I'll give that creepy cat another chance. But I still got a feeling that something is going to happen."

They continued walking until they heard music. "What is that?" Hercules asked.

They stopped and listens to the music. They heard a bunch of whistling, and marching.

"I think your instincts are right, Kelsey," Jim said.

"I know this scene!" Kailey cried, "This is where John, Micheal, and the lost boys are trying to find the indians."

"Well, what are we waiting for termites?" Phil cried, "Let's move!" Everyone follows the boys whistling; until they saw them close to the waterfall. "Look, there's the merry men," Meg said. They saw John, the leader, holding an umbrella, and wearing a hat and nightgown. Micheal, the one at the end, is holding a teddy bear, wearing pink pajamas. The lost boys are holding their weapons; and they're wearing animal costumes.

"What's up with animal costumes?" Pain asked, "What is this Halloween?"

"Oh, I want to dress up!" Panic said with excitement.

"Hey, kids, over here!" Hercules cried, "We need to talk to you!" The kids didn't hear them and the continue marching. 'WAIT!"

"C'mon," Aladdin said, "Surely, they got to slow down eventually."

The gang follows the boys, then they heard them singing.

_Following the leader_

_We're following the leader, the leader, the leader_

_We're following the leader, wherever he may go_

_Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee dee do tee day_

_Tee dum, tee dee, it's part of the game we play_

_Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say_

_Just a teedle ee dum ee do tee day_

The gang went through the waterfall, and they got wet. They noticed the lost boys are still dry after they went through the waterfall. "How come they didn't get wet?!" Pain asked. Nobody didn't answer him, they just kept on going. They went through the stepping-stones. Kailey was last and she stepped on the last stepping stone. She looked down, realising she's standing on a hippo instead of a rock. She screams and was losing balance. Aladdin and Hercules turned around, and saw Kailey with a hippo and about to fall. They ran and grabbed her arms; and pulls her out. "You okay?" Hercules asked. She nodded.

_Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum_

_We're one for all, and all of us for fun_

_We march in line, and follow the other one_

_With the teedle ee dum do tee dum_

They saw the boys going through a vine. "They can't be serious!" Meg cried. Kelsey looked down, and it was a long way down. She gasped, "Sorry, guys, I can't do this. I can't!"

"C'mon, Kelsey, you're first," Jack carries her over the vines.

"JACK! What are you doing?! Put me down, NOW!"

Jack told her to hold on to the vines. Kelsey is holding on the vines with both arms and legs. "C'mon, Kelsey, move it! We don't have all day!" Kailey cried.

"I CAN'T!" She is holding on for dear life. "I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"I got an idea!" Aladdin whistles for carpet. "Why don't carpet take us down there, one group at a time."

"Hey! Whatever you're planning that doesn't involve heights, COUNT ME IN!" Kelsey cried, "NOW HELP ME OUT!"

Ten minutes later, they all made it to the ground. They're still after the boys.

_(whistling)_

A monkey takes John's hat, and puts it on. Another monkey takes the hat, puts it on, and then adds a flower. The baby monkey shakes his head. He takes the hat, then puts it back on John's head. After that, the gang shows up, and a monkey tries to grab Jack's hat. He got out his sword, "Don't even think about it!" The monkeys hands were in the air.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"I hate monkeys! They're trying to grab my hat!"

"Just ignore them and keep going."

Jack is secretly mocking Jim, "Just ignore them and keep going."

"I heard that!"

Jack frowned.

Everyone exits the jungle, and into the Neverland Savannah.

_Following the leader, the leader, the leader_

_We're following the leader, wherever he may go_

_We're out to fight the injuns, the indians, the indians_

_We out to fight the injuns, because he told us so_

The gang heard the lyrics from the boys. "Injuns?" Kailey said, "Don't they mean indians?"

"That's what injun means," Jiminy explained.

"They're fighting the indians, because their leader told them so?" Jim didn't understand.

"That's not a good reason!" Phil cried.

"It is if you're the leader," Jack said. They continues to follow them through the tall grass. Bugs are swarming around Kailey's eyes. "Don't they have a lawnmower or something to get rid of this grass?" Kailey said. The gang is about to walk on a big rock. "Whoa guys!" Kelsey said, "Don't go through. Go around!"

"Why? It's just a rock," Panic said.

"Not just any rock, you're standing on a rhinoceros!"

The rhinoceros stands up, while eating the grass. Everyone's eyes grew wide. They immediately got off the rhinoceros, and goes around it.

"I told you," Kelsey said.

"Don't they ever stop and take a break?" Aladdin asked while catching his breath.

"We can't give up now!" Phil cried, "Move it!"

"You're not my trainor!"

"NOW!"

Aladdin immediately runs ahead.

_Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day_

_We march along, and these are the words we say:_

_Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle deedle deeay_

_Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

_Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

"Indians!" John cried. The boys were getting their weapons ready. "Ah, Blackfoot tribe, belongs to the-"

"Excuse me!" Kelsey said while catching her breath. "Hold on, I... need... to... catch... my... breath."

"INDIANS!" Cubby cried. The lost boys aimed their weapons at the gang.

"WHOA WHOA!" the gang cried.

"We come in peace!" Panic cried.

"Seriously, guys," Kelsey said, "It's rude to point weapons at somebody."

"Gentlemen!" John cried, "Hold your fire!"

"But their indians!" Slightly cried.

"Excuse me!" Meg said, "Do we look like red skin indians holding weapons, and wearing feathers on our heads? Do we?"

"Uh..." The boys paused. "Men, they're right!" One of the twins said, "They're not Indians!"

"Thank you!" Meg said.

"They're PIRATES!"

"WHAT!" Everyone cried.

"Yeah!" the lost boys cried, and they're about to use their weapons.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jim cried.

"Lads," Jack begins, "do we look like swashbuckling pirates with swords, guns, tattoos, and rum breath?"

Everyone stares at Jack.

"Um, Jack," Aladdin said, "You're the only one."

Jack just realized that. "Oh."

"Look," Phil cried, "We're not pirates or indians! We're here to ask you kids if you have seen..." He turned to Kelsey, "What's his name again?"

"Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan, yes, we need to find him immediately. It's urgent!"

"Peter is with Wendy at Mermaid Lagoon," John said.

"Are you kidding me?" Meg cried.

"Do you know how to get there?" Jim asked.

"Why do you need to find to Peter for?" Slighly said. Kelsey is explaining the situation.

Meanwhile, Kailey saw Micheal, the youngest boy in the group, walking around imitating an indian. She walks over to him. She introduced herself, "Hey, I'm Kailey."

"I'm Micheal, and I'm an indian."

She giggles, and was patting his head, "Cute." They started walking, and then they turned around; and saw a tree in front of them. 'That tree wasn't there before!' Kailey thought to herself. 'Of course not Kailey! Do you remember this movie?!' Kelsey is inside Kailey's head again.

Kailey gave Micheal a hush sign. She looks under the tree and saw a pair of feet. Kailey's eyes grew wide. She took Micheal's hand, and ran towards the others.

"Kelsey!" Kailey cried, "We got to-"

"Not now, Kailey!" Kelsey snapped, and then turns her attention to the boys. "So can you take us to him?"

"Well, as soon as we finish catching a few indians, we'll take you to Peter," John said.

"John!" Micheal tries to get his attention.

"NOT now, Micheal, stop interrupting."

"This can't wait!" Hercules said to the boys, "Pegasus needs help! His wing is hurt, all because of Hook!" He said Hook's name in rage.

"Hook!" the lost boys cried. "Why didn't you say so?!" Nibs cried.

"Well, we can't leave!" Slighly cried, "Peter's orders."

"Well, can you tell us how to get to Mermaid Lagoon?" Jiminy asked.

John is explaining the directions to get to Mermaid Lagoon. Kailey saw Micheal, in the corner of her eye, and saw him being taken by an indian. She gasped, "KELSEY! KELSEY!" She is tugging her shirt. Kelsey has enough with Kailey, "KAILEY, Shut up! I'm trying to get directions, so stop whining! Whatever it is, it can wait!" She turns her attention to John, "Now, John, as you were..." She realized that John isn't here. "Where did he go?"

"Johnny!" Jim cried.

"John!" Aladdin cried.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Phil said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys, there are-" Kailey is now taken by the indians, who are inside the trees. All of the sudden, indians jumps out of the trees, and starts grabbing the gang and the lost boys. Everyone is screaming and running, but they've been captured. Kelsey is cornered by one of the indians, who is holding rope. She looks behind him, and saw her friends tied up. "WAIT, WAIT! I'll coöperate if you don't tie me up!"

The indian stopped and said, "Squaw, you come now!"

"Don't call me that!"

The indian holds up the rope. Kelsey surrenders by putting her hands in the air, "Okay, okay, I'm going. Chill!" Kelsey joins the others. John, Micheal, and Kailey's necks are chained like their dogs. Cubby, Slightly, Phil, Pain, and Panic are tied upside down. Tootles, Abu, carpet, and the twins are carried by the indians. Jack, Aladdin, Hercules, Jim, and Meg's hands are tied while they're pulled by the indians. Kelsey is the only one who wasn't tied up. Genie is back inside his lamp, and into Kelsey's pirate hat.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone is stunned that she's the only one who isn't tied up.

"Oh great," Pain cried, "Even if everyone is kidnapped, she is the only one with special treatment."

"How come you're not tied up!?" Kailey cried.

"Because I made a deal. I told the guy as long as I coöperate I will not be tied up."

"That's not fair," Aladdin cried.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't make a deal. I did! So too bad, so sad!"

Then Kelsey was grabbed by the same indian.

"Hey, let go! Let go!" She punched him in the stomach. He growled at her, and started carrying her over the shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Everyone laughed, but Kelsey didn't find it very amusing.

"Hey at least I'm not tied up!"

**A/N: Will they get out of the indians clutches? ****Will they ever get out of Neverland? ****Will they run into Peter or Hook anytime soon? ****Are they going to find Mermaid Lagoon? ****Are they going to make it to Monstropolis? ****Three words! Read and Review! ****Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	49. The Stakes are High

Chapter 49 The Stakes are High

**Setting: Indian tribe**

Everyone is tie up to a log pole except for Kelsey, that same indian is still holding her really tight. Abu, Jiminy, and Micheal's teddy bear are tie to a stick. Pegasus's mouth and neck are tied to a bigger log pole.

"What are they going to do to us?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Meg said.

John sighed sadly, "I sorry, little chaps, it's all my fault."

Cubby said, "Oh, it's all right, Wildcat."

Slightly said, "Yeah, we don't mind it's okay!"

Jack mutters to Jim, "I'm actually blaming Kelsey for this."

"I heard that, Jack!" Kelsey cried.

"Don't worry, lads, I got this," Jack turned his attention to the indians. "Bugo!" The indians faced Jack with a raised brow. "Ah, pickey pickey, en mincy mincy..." He pointed at Kelsey. "She eunichy snip-snip. Savvy?"

The indians look at each other, then gave Jack a confused look.

"What did you say?" Micheal asked.

"I told them to go ahead and eat her." He pointed at Kelsey.

"JACK!" Everyone cried.

"Jack, you idiot!" Meg hissed at him.

"Kelsey is our friend!" Hercules said, "How could you do that?!"

"Huh?" The indians said while scratching their heads.

"Alright," Jack said, "Let me say this again! Ah, pickey pickey-"

"Jack," Kailey called out to him.

He turns his attention to Kailey, "What?"

"I hate to break to you, but they do speak English."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Aladdin cried.

"What are we doing here?" Pain asked.

"Who knows," Panic said, "maybe they're inviting us to a campfire."

"We'll see if you're right," Kailey said, "But I don't see them getting out smores."

"You know, guys," Hercules said, "I could use my strength to break us out of here!"

"Take it easy, champ." Phil said, "Let's just see what they want before you go breaking things."

Then a big-redskin Indian Chief shows up giving them a cold glare. He held up one hand, and said. "How!"

"Huh?" Meg has a confused look on her face.

The lost boys said, "Oh, hi, chief! How!"

The Indian Chief said, "For many moons, red man fights pale face lost boys."

"Huh?" the gang raised a brow.

"Sometime you win. Sometime we win."

"Win?" Aladdin asked, "What is this a game?"

"Sure." Slightly answered, "When we win we turn them loose."

"But when they win," One of the twins explained, "they'll turn us loose."

"Okay... so how does that work exactly?" Pain asked.

"If we catch the indians, and tie them up we win," Cubby said.

"But if they catch us, and tie us up then they win," Nibs said.

"Oh, okay," Jim said, "Alright, Chief, you won this time! Now, let us go!"

"This time no letting them go," the Indian Chief said.

"WHAT?" Everyone cried. Slightly laughed, "The chief is a great spoofer."

"Me no spoofer! Where did you hide Princess Tiger Lily?!"

Everyone talked at the same time.

"Tiger Lilly?" Cubby asked.

"We ain't got your ol' princess!" Slightly cried.

"We don't even know who she is!" Aladdin cried.

"Yeah, we just got here!" Jim cried.

"I'm a hero in training!" Hercules cried, "I save the damsel in distress not harm them!"

"I never met a princess in my life!" Pain cried.

"Yeah, we're innocent!" Panic agreed.

"I certainly haven't seen her," John said.

"Me neither!" the everybody else cried.

The Chief hold his hand up to silence them. "Heap big lie! If Tiger Lily doesn't get back by sunset, BURN THEM AT STAKE!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide with fear. Pegasus's is really mad, he kicked his front legs in the air, and starts whinnying. The indians grabbed his legs and tied them up. Pegasus doesn't want to see his friends get hurt. Well, he doesn't care if Meg gets hurt, but he cares for the others.

"Well, Panic," Meg begins, "there will be a campfire, tonight."

"Now, hold on there, mate." Jack said, "Now you're not being fair. Ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?"

"Jack's right," Kelsey said, "You don't have evidence against us. You have to give us a chance to defend ourselves."

"Yeah," Kailey agreed, "We all know who did it!"

"We do?" Everyone asked.

"Of course we do! It's obvious!" Kelsey said, "It's Hook and his crew! Who else?"

The lost boys, John, and Micheal gasped.

"Why am I not surprised," Meg said.

Jack said viciously, "First he stole my map, then he shot us out of the sky, and now We are charged with something Hook did! I'm so going to cut his other hand for this!"

"Why did he take Tiger Lily?" John asked.

"To find out where Peter's hideout is," Kailey explained.

"Tiger Lily will never tell him our secret hideout!" Cubby cried.

"Maybe not, but Hook will do something to her if she doesn't talk."

"What will he do?" Nibs asked.

"Let her drown by a tide!" Kelsey said dramatically, then the haunted music started playing.

"Where is that music coming from?" Kailey asked while looking around the room to see if they're speakers.

"You!" The chief pointed his finger at Kelsey.

"Me?" Kelsey raised a brow.

"Yes, you. You get Tiger Lily back!"

"Me! I am done with pirates, okay! Why not get your indian friends to do it?"

"They can't leave. They're making bonfire!"

They turned their heads and saw a bunch of indians getting firewood.

"WHAT?" Aladdin cried, "You're still going to burn us even though we're innocent?!"

"That's not fair!" Jim cried. All of the boys are yelling in rage agreeing with Jim.

"SILENCE!" The chief cried. Everyone is silent. "The cheif has spoken."

"Look, chief," Kelsey was about to walk towards the chief; but the indian is still holding on to her. "Let go, please," she said politely, he still hold on to her. "Let GO!" Kelsey is getting impatient, but he is still holding on to her. Kelsey elbows his stomach, and he let's go of her and was holding on to his stomach grunting in pain. "LET GO!" She said in a rage voice.

"You should've let go, when you had the chance," Aladdin said.

Kelsey walks toward the chief. "I'll go get the princess back, on three conditions."

The chief raised a brow. "Speak."

"One," Kelsey begins while holding up one finger, "You and your friends won't harm my friends. Two," She holds two fingers up, "treat Pegasus's wing, because it looks bad," She flaps her hands up and down to prove a point, "and he can't fly. Three," She holds three fingers up, "can I at least have somebody come with me, it's a big job for one person?"

The cheif paused to think about her terms. He then said, "Very well, but choose one friend."

"One?"

"Choose wisely, love," Jack said.

Kelsey is tapping her chin, and thinking about her friends' strengths and weaknesses. She then does the enny miney moe. "Enny, meeny, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers let it go. Pick the best one, and Wonder-boy, you are it. You're it Wonder-boy!" She already made her decision, she just wanted to do the enny miney, moe just for fun.

"Me?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, you."

"Why him?" Jack said, "He's clueless!"

"JACK!" Everyone cried.

"I hate to say this, but" Phil said, "Jack is sort of right, the kid never uses his noodle much."

"Hey, I'll be his noodle. I'm the brain, and he's the brawn," Kelsey said, "Herc is a hero in training, so I choose him to come with me."

"But I have to go with him!" Phil said, "I'm his trainer!"

"Phil, there's going to be times when Hercules is out fighting monsters by himself without you there. Like today, for example."

"Oh come on, Phil," Hercules begins, "I'll be able to save another damsel in distress if I go. Please, let me go! Please!"

Phil paused for a moment, then he sighed. "Okay, okay. You can go, but don't make me regret this."

"And don't let us burn into ashes!" Kailey cried.

"You won't regret it, Phil!" Hercules stands up, but he accidentally tears the rope up. He smiles sheepishly at the chief, "Oops." Phil and the chief rolls their eyes.

"Go!" He cried.

"Come on, Herc! We don't have much time!" Kelsey cried. "Okay, Kelsey," Hercules whistles for carpet. Carpet appeared, from the ground. Pegasus is whinnying again, he wanted to come with them too.

"Aw, Pegasus, it's okay." Hercules said.

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed, "We want you to stay here, and get better."

"Unless we die first," Jack muttered.

"Shut up, Jack!" Kelsey snapped.

Jack mutters to Jim, "How can she possibly hear me?"

"Because you're not exactely a low talker," Kelsey answered.

"Where do you think we should go?" Hercules asked.

"To find Peter, I bet he can help us. I bet he's at Mermaid Lagoon."

"Alright, let's go!"

They took off heading to Mermaid Lagoon to find Peter Pan.

"BE CAREFUL!" Panic cried.

"AND DON'T DIE!" Pain cried.

Jack realised that Hercules is gone, and Meg is next to him. "It's just you and me now, love." He smiles and winks at her. She rolls her eyes, and was thinking, 'I hope they get back soon.'

**A/N: R&R! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	50. Who's the damsel in distress

Chapter 50 Who's the damsel in distress?

**Setting: Mermaid Lagoon**

Kelsey and Hercules arrived at Mermaid Lagoon to see if Peter is there; instead they saw three mermaids sitting and swimming on the Lagoon.

"Wait, that's the dangerous mermaids you were talking about?" Hercules asked. He looks at them and they were laughing, fixing their hair, and showing off their smiles.

"Remember, Herc, never judge a book by its cover."

Hercules realized that old saying. "Oh yeah. Right." Hercules looks at the mermaids, and he was mesmerize by their beauty and smile.

"Maybe, we're too late," Kelsey suggested. She was hoping that Peter Pan would be here.

"Or maybe we're right on time," Hercules said as he was pointing at the sky, "Look." They saw Wendy and Peter flying to the lagoon. "Is that-"

"That's right, Herc, Peter pan and the girl's name is Wendy."

"How can they fly?!" Hercules is shock, but amazed.

Kelsey rolls her eyes. "All it takes is faith, trust, and pixie dust."

"Oh man, I wish I can fly, oh well... Come on, Kelsey, let's go talk to them!" They started climbing the rocks. Peter is showing Wendy the mermaids. "There it is Wendy," he said, "The mermaids."

Wendy is so happy and excited. Finally, she is going to see mermaids for the first time. She's acting as if she's their #1 fan. "Just imagine, real-life mermaids!"

"Would you like to meet them?"

Wendy's eyes lit up. First, she saw mermaids, and now she's actually going to meet them. "Oh, Peter, I love to!"

"Alright, come on!" Peter flys ahead leaving Wendy behind.

Hercules and Kelsey stops climbing, and saw Peter flying towards the mermaids. "Well that was rude," Hercules said, "He didn't help that maiden out."

"It's Peter!" the red-hair mermaid cried. They all smiled and was waving at him. "Hello, Peter!" all the mermaids said with a smile. They're now swimming towards him.

"Are you sure, those mermaids are dangerous?" Hercules doesn't see them evil at all. He just sees them as young, innocent, beautiful, and polite mermaids. Kelsey rolls her eyes, and didn't bother answering his question. He'll find out the answer very soon.

Meanwhile, Wendy is climbing down, and stepping on the rocks one at a time trying to keep up.

"Hello, girls," Peter said.

"I'm so glad to see you!" the blonde haired mermaid said.

The black-haired mermaid asked, "Why did you stay away so long? Did you miss me?"

"Tell us one of your adventures. Something exciting!" another red-haired mermaid cried.

Peter asked, "Want to hear the time I cut off Hook's hand, and throw it to the crocodile?"

"Oh, I always like that one!" The blonde haired mermaid said.

"Me too!" the black-haired mermaid agreed.

Peter begins his story, "There I was at Marooner's Rock surrounded by forty or fifty pirates-"

"Oh Peter!" Wendy calls for Peter.

A mermaid raised a brow. "Who is she?!" She asked in a snooty way.

"Huh? Her?" Peter turns around and faced Wendy. "Oh, that's Wendy."

The mermaids are now whining.

"A girl?" the blonde haired mermaid raised a brow.

"What is she doing here?!" the black-haired mermaid asked as she was putting her hands on her hips.

"And in her nightdress too?!" the red-haired mermaid asked in rage. Wendy frowned at them. Another red-haired mermaid is swimming towards Wendy, and started grabbing her nightgown. "Come on, dearie, join us for a swim."

Wendy is trying to pull her nightgown away. "Please, I'm not dress!"

"But we insist," the blonde haired mermaid is pulling her dress also.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Wendy is begging them to let her go.

"To good for us, eh?" the black one asked.

"PETER!" Wendy is calling Peter for help; but he was laughing so did the mermaids. Then the mermaids starts splashing at her.

Hercules is speechless, he didn't expect that from the pretty mermaids. He expected Peter to help Wendy not laugh at her. He can't take it anymore.

Kelsey asked, "So, Herc, does that answer your..." She realized that he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"HALT!"

Everyone turned around and faced Hercules standing on a rock close to Wendy and the mermaids. Kelsey face palmed, "Oh great!"

"Excuse me, ladies, but I have to ask you to leave the innocent girl alone."

"Don't worry about them." Peter said, "They were just having fun. Weren't you girls?"

"Yes," the black one said, "We were only trying to drown her."

"You see?"

"Drowning somebody is not fun," Hercules said, "It's dangerous!"

"Thank you, sir!" Wendy said as she was squeezing the water out of her dress.

"Who are you, anyway?" the blonde mermaid asked.

"Oh, right... I'm Hercules, and um... I happen to be a hero!"

"A hero?" the red one asked in interest. "Did you do anything heroic?"

"Well, I-I defeated a Hydra that has thousands of heads." Hercules is getting nervous when it comes to pretty girls. When he is talking to Meg, she always asked him_ Are you always this articulate?_

All of the mermaids gasped. "A Hydra!?"

"Goodness!"

"Weren't you frighten?" the red one asked giving him a smile.

"Oh no-no, not for me, I crushed them by using my demigod strength." He was showing them his muscles.

"Can I feel you muscles?" the blonde one asked. Kelsey's eyes grew wide, she now knows what they're trying to do.

"Well - I-"

"Herc, NO!"

Everyone faced Kelsey.

"Herc, this is your noodle talking. I'm telling you not to come any closer to them. Step away when you still have a chance."

"Look, Kelsey, I don't need you as my noddle. Okay? I can take care of myself." He leaned in closer so the mermaids can feel his muscles. The blonde one felt his muscles.

"See? There's nothing wrong about-" The mermaid pulled Hercules in the water. Wendy gasped. The mermaids are laughing, and so did Peter. Kelsey sighed with disappointment, "Why do the men never listens to the women?" She dives in to rescue Hercules.

She sees the mermaid grabbing his throat, and pushing him down to the bottom of the lagoon. Kelsey swims down there, and she yanked the mermaid's hair. She released Hercules, but he is floating not swimming. The mermaid faced Kelsey with a mischievous smirk. She grabbed her throat instead.

"Peter!" Wendy cried.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what? _That mermaid is drowning Hercules and the other girl."

"Oh come on, they're just having fun."

"You should be a shame of yourself. Go down there and save them!"

"Alright Wendy, chill." He dives in the water. He saw Hercules floating up, and Kelsey being strangled by the mermaid. Peter grabbed Hercules, and pulled him out of the water.

The mermaid realized the Kelsey is not drowning, she has a confused look on her face. Kelsey smirked and said, "Next time, drown someone who can't breathe underwater." Just for that she punched the mermaid's face. "OW!" She released Kelsey.

Kelsey saw Peter pulling Hercules up in the water. She swims back to shore.

"Hercules, are you alright?" Wendy asked with worry. Kelsey climbs and looked at Hercules. He's not moving or waking up!

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked.

"He's not breathing you idiot!" Kelsey cried.

"Sure he can."

"He's not now!"

Peter is now worried, he feels a bit guilty. "How can he breathe again?"

"There's one way, but I'm not comfortable with it."

"What is it?"

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, also known as CPR."

"Do you know how to do CPR?" Wendy asked.

"Well, my mom made me take a class, but my certificate expired two years ago."

"Do you remember what to do?"

"Sort of."

"Have you done this before?"

"... No."

"How reassuring," the black one said sarcastically.

"SHUT-UP, or else I'll punch you like I did to blondie over there!" Kelsey said in rage. The blonde mermaid, now has a black shiner on her eye.

Wendy said, "Do it, Kelsey. Hercules is counting on you."

"How comforting. Well, I'm suppose to check his breathing." Kelsey put her head down to see if he's breathing. She didn't hear anything except a heartbeat. She's panicking a little. "Okay, now I'm suppose to tell you guys to call 911 and get an AED; but we don't have a phone or an AED! Now I'm suppose to take off his shirt to do chest compressions." Kelsey quickly undid his blue cape, then she takes off his belt that is holding his shirt.

Suddenly, Hercules came up and started coughing out water. He started breathing again.

"OH THANK GOODNESS, HE'S ALIVE!" Kelsey can finally breathe. She's glad that she doesn't have to do the mouth to mouth.

He managed to speak. "What-what happened?"

"This girl saved your life!" Wendy cried.

"Kelsey did?" Hercules stares Kelsey in shock.

"Yeah, I did, and you're welcome by the way."

"Oh, sorry thank you! Thank you!" Hercules puts on his belt and this cape.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Now Herc, the next time you do something STUPID-"

He sighed, "I know. I know, the next time someone warns me about something dangerous; I should stay away, or beat them up."

Kelsey smirks, "And..."

"And... that I should never judge a book by its cover. Even though the cover is pretty." The mermaid gives him a smile.

She patted his back. "Good boy! But you have to admit that men are the damsel in distress sometimes."

"I'm not going to admit that! I'll admit what I did was stupid, but the man always saves the girls."

Kelsey couldn't believe what she's hearing. "That is sexist! Are you saying that I'm a damsel in distress?"

"YES!"

Kelsey gives him a dangerous look, and hissed at him. "What did you just say?"

Hercules is feeling a bit nervous. He quickly changes his answer, so she won't be mad. "I mean no! No!"

Kelsey narrows her eyes at him. "Uh-huh. What happened five minutes ago, it looked like you're the damsel in distress and I'm the hero. Am I right?"

Hercules frowned, and was about to protest. But he knew deep down that she was right. He sighed, "Your right... I - I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier, and I'm sorry for calling you a damsel in distress. You saved my life, and I am grateful."

Kelsey smiles and pats his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, and you're welcome."

Hercules smiles.

"Well, now that's all settled," Peter begins, "Wendy, you and I should go check on the lost boys."

Hercules and Kelsey realized what they're here for. Kelsey said, "Peter, I almost forgot the boys and my friends are in trouble."

"What?" Wendy said in shock, "Why? How? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Hercules begins, "The bottom line is that we need to get Tiger Lily back before-"

Peter shushed him, "Hold on, Herc." Peter heard something so he flies ahead, and saw a long-boat from the Jolly Roger. "Yep, it's Hook alright."

"HOOK!" The mermaids are afraid of Hook, so they jumped in the water hiding.

"Over here!" Peter whispers. Wendy, Kelsey, and Hercules peeked through a rock with a hole. They saw Captain Hook, Smee, and not surprisingly Tiger Lily is there too. "They've captured Tiger Lily."

"That's what we're trying to tell you!" Kelsey said.

They also saw the crocodile name Tick Tock, who is stalking Hook.

"It looks like they're heading for Skull Rock." Peter started flying, "C'mon, let's see what they're up to." Wendy started flying trying to keep up. Hercules and Kelsey are riding carpet following Peter and Wendy. They need to get Tiger Lily back to the tribe before sunset, or else their friends will be burn to the ground.

**A/N: What happens next? Remember R&R! Thank you to those who are reading, favorites, following, and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Any questions or comments Inbox me. I'm happy to have everyone's opinions. Disclaimer read chapter 1. **


	51. Saving Tiger Lily

Chapter 51 Saving Tiger Lily

**Setting: Skull Rock**

Peter, Wendy, Hercules, and Kelsey made it to Skull Rock. They saw Mr. Smee, Captain Hook, and Tiger Lily, who has an anchor tied in front of her so she can't stand up. They're listening to Hook talking. "Now my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan, and I shall set you free."

Peter insults Hook quietly, "You dog."

"Poor Tiger Lily," Wendy felt sorry for her.

"I'm going in," Hercules said. He was about to jump, but Kelsey stopped him.

"Hold it, Wonder-boy, not yet."

"Am I not a man of me word, Mr. Smee?" Captain Hook asked.

"Y-yes." Smee is secretly crossing his fingers, behind his back, "Always, Captain."

Hook turns his attention to Tiger Lily, who is being stubborn. "You better talk my dear. For soon the tide will be in, and then it will be too late."

Tiger Lily isn't saying anything. Peter is getting mad at Hook, "I'll show that old codfish. Stay here, guys, and watch the fun." He flies away.

"Fun?" Hercules and Wendy raised a brow.

Kelsey smiles, "This is going to be good."

Peter is hiding behind a huge rock.

Captain Hook continues, "Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground."

Tiger Lily is still being stubborn, and not saying anything. Captain Hook is getting impatient, and now his face is turning bright red with anger. He grabbed Tiger Lily by his hook, and started yelling at her, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TIGER LILY!"

Hercules really wants to kick Hook's butt and rescue Tiger Lily, right now; but Kelsey is telling him to be patient.

Peter is now imitating an Indian, "Manatoa, the great spirit of mighty sea water speaks." His voice is echoing off the cave's walls.

Hook let's go of Tiger Lily, and looking around to see who said that. Smee is now panicking.

Peter continues, "Beware, Captain Hook, beware! Beware!"

"Did you hear that, Smee?"

"It's an evil spirit, Captain!" Smee is still panicking.

Hook got out his sword. "Stand by, Smee, while I take a look around." Hook is getting suspicous, "Great spirt of sea water, is it?" He left Smee watching Tiger Lily, while he looks for the voice.

Peter flies above the gang. "Psst, watch this." Hercules and Wendy isn't sure what he is going to do. Kelsey loves this part in the movie, because Peter tricking Smee is hilarious. Now, Peter is imitating Hook, "Mr. Smee!" Hercules and Wendy couldn't believe that Peter can imitate Hook perfectly. Kelsey is just trying to hold the laughter in.

Smee thought it was Hook talking, "Yes, Captain."

"Release the princess, and take her back to her people."

"Aye-aye, Sir, release the-" Smee realized what he just said, "But-but, Captain-"

"Those are me orders, Mr. Smee!"

Smee quickly solutes, "Aye-aye, Sir!"

Hercules, Kelsey, and Peter are silently laughing.

Captain Hook comes back, and sees Mr. Smee rowing the boat with Tiger Lily. "Odd's fish."

Smee is talking to Tiger Lily, "At last Captain Hook's finally coming to his senses. I told him all along you Indians wouldn't betray Peter Pan."

"And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Smee?" Hook asked polietly.

"Just like you told me, Captain. Carrying out your orders."

Hook raised a brow, "My orders?"

"Yes, Captain, did you just say to release the princess?"

Hook uses his boot, and pushed the boat away. "PUT HER BACK, you blithering idiot!" He's now talking to himself, "My orders? Of all the bumbling-"

"Mr. Smee, just exactly what do you think you are doing?"

Hook heard his own voice. He smirked, because he realized that Peter Pan is here.

Smee is putting Tiger Lily back in the water, "Putting her back like you said, Captain."

"I said nothing of a sort."

Smee is now confused. He's thinking that the Captain is losing his mind, does he want the princess back in the water or not. "But-but-but, Captain-"

"For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people. UNDERSTAND!" Peter's yelling is echoing off the cave's walls that's causing some of the rocks to fall off. Smee is now shaking, he doesn't want Hook to be mad, "Aye, Sir."

Hercules, Wendy, and Kelsey are laughing. "This is hilarious," Hercules said. "Why yes, Mr. Smee is so gulible," Wendy said. Kelsey realized what's going to happen next. "Oh no!" She now whistles for carpet. Carpet showed up, and Kelsey hopped on.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"He knows," Kelsey whispers, "Hercules, you and I are getting Tiger Lily, now."

"What? You and I are going now?" Hercules said with excitment.

Kelsey rolls her eyes, "Yes, now! Wendy stay here."

"Be careful!" Wendy cried.

"Don't worry," Hercules said trying to comfort her, "We will."

Hook is heading straight for Peter Pan, by listening to his voice, attempting to kill him with his hook.

"One more thing," Peter continues using Hook's voice. He doesn't know that Hook is behind him, "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum."

Wendy saw Hook. She gasped, "PETER!"

Peter immediately flies away. Hook hooked Peter's hat, "Here's your spirit, Smee!"

Smee saw Peter flying around. "My, it's Peter Pan."

Wendy is relieved that Peter is okay.

"SCURVY BRAT!" Hook cried. Peter takes his hat back from Hook's hook, and takes a bow, "Thank you, Captain."

"Come down, boy if you've taste for cold steel!"

"Watch this, Wendy!" Peter is heading straight for Hook.

"Peter, do be careful!" Wendy cried with worry.

Meanwhile, Hercules and Kelsey flies towards Tiger Lily, and grabs her. "Don't worry, Miss," Hercules said, "You're safe now!"

Tiger Lily didn't thank them or anything, she still has that straight look on her face. Hercules laughs sheepishly, and whispers to Kelsey, "Does she ever talk?"

"I don't think she's thanking anybody until we're out of this situation."

Smee saw them with Tiger Lily, so he calls out for Hook, "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! The princess, she's-"

"I'm a little busy right now, Smee!" Hook is trying to slice Peter, but he was too fast. Peter takes Hook's gun, and instead of shooting Hook he gives it to Smee. "Try your luck, Mr. Smee." Peter flies around like a bird. Smee is trying to aim at him; but he's struggling, because Peter is flying too fast.

"What is he doing?!" Hercules cried, "A hero never gives the bad guy a weapon!"

"Relax, Herc, Peter has a plan, and that is Smee, Peter's giving it to. He's not a bad guy, he's just an idiot for listening to Hook. Sometimes I feel sorry for the guy." Kelsey tries to untie Tiger Lily, but the rope is tie to the anchor. "How do I get this untied?" Kelsey growled with frustration. Hercules grabbed his sword, and cuts the rope. Tiger Lily is now free. Kelsey froze, then she faced palmed thinking why didn't she think of that. That sort of makes Hercules her noodle for now.

"Okay," Hercules said, "Let's go help Peter Pan take down Captain Hook!" He posed and he held his sword out. Kelsey rolls her eyes, "Herc, Peter is doing fine. He always beats the codfish; and the codfish always end up with the crocodile. I suggest that we should get Wendy, and-"

"KELSEY, LOOK OUT!" Hercules pushed Kelsey. She fell against the cave wall. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU-" Kelsey paused, and saw Hercules wrestling Tick Tock the crocodile. She finally understood why he pushed her. He's saved her from getting eaten by the crocodile. Kelsey takes Tiger Lily, and helped her get on carpet. "Carpet, take Tiger Lily to Wendy, now!"

She sees Hercules fighting against Tick Tock. "That's it Hercules! You got him! Punch him with your left!" Hercules punched Tick Tock with his right arm. Then Tick Tock is on top of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I SAID YOUR LEFT!"

"I did go to my left!"

"YOUR OTHER LEFT!"

Tick Tock hits him with his tail, and he landed in the water. Kelsey face palmed, "Hercules, get your sword!"

"Sword, right!" He is finding his sword in the water, "Right, rule number 15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!" He gets out a fish instead of his sword. Tick Tock laughs, but Kelsey is burying her face with her hands. "This is like Nessus all over again," She said to herself, then she remembers the scene from the movie _Hercules_. She now has a plan in mind. "Come on Herc, you can do it! Use your HEAD!"

"Are talking about me using my brain?"

"No, I'm talking about using your head literally!"

Hercules understands, "Oh," He runs towards Tick Tock, and hits him with his head. Tick Tock was pushed against the cave wall. Wendy and Tiger Lily are cheering for Hercules. "Well done, Hercules!" Kelsey cried.

"Thanks, Kelsey! Hey, maybe, you can be my substitute trainer."

Kelsey smiles, "I'll keep that in mind, Wonderboy."

The cave walls cracked, then a huge rock is falling; and it was about to land on Kelsey.

"KELSEY, LOOK OUT!" Hercules ran and grabbed Kelsey, avoiding the rock. The girls are cheering again.

"Are you okay?" Hercules is now on top of her.

"I'm fine, if you get off me!"

"Oh," He immediately gets off her, "Sorry, about that!"

"Let him have it! BLAST HIM!" Hook cried. Peter is now in front of Hook, "Right here, Mr. Smee!"

Hook realized what Peter is trying to do, "HOLD IT YOU FOOL! NO! NO!" Smee is holding his left ear, and he pulled the trigger. Peter flies up, and the bullet hits Hook. He fell off the rock.

"CAPTAIN!" Smee is now shaking, he thought he committed murder. He drops the gun. Tiger Lily eyes grew wide. Wendy turns away, "Oh, how dreadful!"

Hercules and Kelsey saw what happened. Hercules is looking at the sky, thinking that Hook is now in heaven. "Rest in peace, Hook."

"Don't get your hopes up, yet, Herc." Kelsey is looking at smiling Peter.

Peter is holding Hook's hat. "What a pity, Mr. Smee. I'm afraid we've lost a dear captain." Peter tries on Hook's pirate hat. Meanwhile, Hook is climbing back up, holding his sword out attempting to kill Peter by the back.

"CAPTAIN!" Smee cried cheerfully. Hook is now mad at Smee now for exposing him that he's alive. Peter turns around with a smile, "In the back, Captain?"

Hook snatches the hat from Peter, and puts it on his head. Peter got out his knife. They begin the sword showdown. Wendy is covering his eyes. While Tiger Lily is making Indian noises.

Smee is cheering for Hook, "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him into the brisket!"

Kelsey turns around, and saw Tick Tock behind them attempting to eat their heads off. "HERC, BEHIND YOU!"

Hercules immediately got out his sword, and points it at Tick Tock. Kelsey and Hercules back away from Tick Tock. Kelsey looks up, and saw Hook and Peter. She remembers that Tick Tick wants to eat Hook. "Hey, Tick Tock, you're hungry?"

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" Hercules whispers.

"I know what I'm doing," she whispers back. She said to Tick Tock, "I heard you want a certain codfish, am I right?"

Tick Tock nodded.

"Good, because here he is over there! Waiting for you on a silver platter!"

Tick Tock turns around, and saw Hook. He licks his teeth and smiled.

"Tell me do you like codfish?"

He nodded.

"You do? Good, so go get him, now!"

Tick Tock immediately left Hercules and Kelsey, and headed straight for Hook.

"Nice plan," Hercules said, when he is putting his sword away.

"I got you this time, Pan!" Hook is moving forward and Peter is backing away. Hook looks down realizing, that he's standing on nothing. He is holding on a cliff for dear life.

"Well, well, I codfish on a hook!"

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS PAN! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Hook is now crying.

Then Peter is hearing a ticking sound. "I say, Captain, do you hear something?"

Hook knows that sound anywhere he's now panicking, "NO! NO!" He saw Tick Tock coming, and opening his mouth getting ready for Hook to fall. He jumps up and takes a bite out of Hook's coat. He chews it up, and he enjoys it.

"Hey, Mr. Crocodile!" Peter cried, "Do you like codfish?"

He nodded.

"You do?"

Wendy is not impressed by Peter's actions, "Oh Peter, no!" Tiger Lily, however, is smiling for the first time. Finally, that codfish is getting what he deserves. Hercules and Kelsey are laughing.

Tick Tock jumps up again, and this time he's dragging Hook into his mouth. Hook is trying to hold on to with his hook, but he couldn't. He falls into Tick Tock's mouth.

"SMEE!"

Smee immediately gets on the row-boat. "Don't go away, Captain! Stay right there, sir. I'll save you, sir."

"Like he has no choice," Hercules mutters to Kelsey. They're both laughing loud.

Hook is trying to avoid Tick Tock's mouth. The crocodile is tearing Hook's outfit. "SMEE! SMEEE!"

Smee is rowing as fast as he can. The crocodile nipped Hook's foot. He cried in pain, and he fell into the water. The crocodile is chasing him. Hook is holding the crocodile's mouth shut.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" Smee cried.

"Smee! SMEE!" Hook is running towards Smee, but ends up in Tick Tock's mouth. Hook pushes his mouth open, but Smee accidentally hits Hook's head with an oar. Tick Tock and Hook is now in underwater; Hook swims back up, and jumps on the row-boat. "Row for the ship! ROW FOR THE SHIP!" Smee rows the boat, but there is a small opening in the cave. Smee ducks down, but Hook didn't.

He fell out of the boat. Tick Tock is swimming towards him. Hook pulled his hair back to see, and then he gasped. He swims as fast as he can to get away from Tick Tock. "SMEE!" Hook and Tick Tock swims away.

Hercules and Kelsey are laughing like crazy, until they saw the tide coming in. They are screaming, and the water splashed them in the water. Kelsey swims around looking for Hercules. She finds him choking on the water. She grabs him, and pulls him out of the water to get some air.

"Car-" The water is cutting Kelsey's words. "CARPET!"

Carpet heard Kelsey's call, and it grabbed Kelsey and Hercules. Hercules is coughing out water. "This is the last time, I'm going near water!" Hercules cried, "This is the third time this happened."

Meanwhile, Peter is doing the rooster call. Wendy and Tiger Lily walked outside the cave. Kelsey and Hercules arrived.

"Kelsey, look!" Hercules is pointing at the sky, "It's almost sunset!"

"What happens at sunset?" Peter asked.

"If we don't get back at the indian tribe with Tiger Lily by sunset; our friends, the lost boys, John, and Micheal are going to be ashes!"

"WHAT?!" Wendy cried, "What are we waiting for?!"

"Right, come on!" Peter carries Tiger Lily, and flies away. Hercules and Kelsey took off with carpet. Wendy is trying to catch up, "Peter! Wait for me!" They're hoping they get there on time.

**A/N: Great news! I made it up to 5,000 hits, not bad. Keep reading, and please review. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	52. What Makes the Red Man Red

Chapter 52 What Made the Red Man Red?

**Setting: Indian Tribe**

Everyone is tied-up with a bunch of wood surrounding them. They're thinking that Kelsey and Hercules aren't coming back. "What's taking them so long?!" Pain is now terrified. "I'm sure they're going to be here any minute now," Panic said.

"That's what you said five minutes ago! Face it, they're not coming, and we're going to be burned to ashes!"

"Pain, calm down!" Aladdin cried, "I'm sure they're going to be here on time."

"Have you seen the sun, Al?" Phil cried. "I knew I shouldn't let the kid go!"

"Come on Phil," Jiminy begins, "We got to have faith."

"So much for saying good-bye to Mom," said Jim . "But I have to say, this has been fun."

Jack stares at Meg, "Since this is our last night together; let's share this last moment with another good-bye kiss." He puckers up. "Not in your life, Jack!" Meg cried.

"SUN HAS SET!" The Chief cried. "OH BUGGER!" Jack cried. "THIS ISN'T GOOD!" Aladdin cried. The Chief got out his torch, and walks toward them. All of the boys and Kailey started praying. Pegasus, who now has a fixed wing, starts whinnying again with rage. Jack, Aladdin, and Jim are trying to blow out the torch. Panic, Pain, and Abu are now crying, "THIS IS IT! GOOD-BYE, WORLD!" The torch is about an inch away from them.

"WAIT! Hold your fire, Chief!" A voice cried.

"Kid?" Phil recognized Hercules's voice. He's relieved that he's alive, but he's hoping they got Tiger Lily.

The Chief turns around and saw Kelsey and Hercules with carpet. He also saw Peter holding Tiger Lily. Right behind Peter is Wendy. "Okay, there's Tiger Lily. She's home, safe and sound; now let my friends go!" Kelsey cried.

"RELEASE THEM!" The Chief cried.

"You heard the Red Man," Jim said. "Release us!" Jack cried. The Indians immediately untie the gang. All of the Indians runs toward Tiger Lily, wanting to find out what happened to her. The gang runs toward Kelsey and Hercules. The lost boys, Micheal, and John are now hugging Wendy. "I'm so glad you're alright, boys!" Wendy is giving each of them a kiss on the forehead

"It's about time you got here!" Pain cried.

"Sorry, we're late," Kelsey said. "But there were mermaids, pirates, and crocodiles!"

"Oh my," Meg said.

"Pegasus!" Hercules helps the Indians untie Pegasus. Pegasus started licking Hercules's face and they bonk heads at each other. "I'm so glad to see you!" Hercules notices his wing all patched up, "Hey, you're fixed." Pegasus nodded and started flying around the sky. He's happy that he's a free as a bird again.

Kailey hugs Kelsey, "One more second, and we would've been in flames."

"Hey, at least we showed up, then not show up at all!" Kelsey took off her pirate hat, gets out her lamp, and rubs it.

Genie came out of the lamp with a teddy bear and a night-cap. "Kelsey," He yawns. "So... what did I miss?"

"A lot! But it would take too long to explain."

"No, it's not," Jack said, "I'll explain." Jack pulled Genie a side to talk to him. Kelsey is now hugging, Aladdin and Jim. "I knew you were going to make it," Aladdin said.

"Me too," Jim agreed.

"Thanks guys," Kelsey hugs them again.

"Hey Kelsey!" Peter calls out to her.

"Yes, Peter?"

"The Indians are having a celebration for Tiger Lily's return. Would you and your friends join us?"

"What do you say guys?" Kelsey asked her friends, "You want to celebrate?"

"Parties!" Jack cried, "I love parties! Drinks all around!"

"Let's boogie!" Panic cried.

"I don't see why not," Hercules said. "Come on, Meg!" He takes by the hand, and drags her to where the Indians are getting their face painted. Kelsey winked at Meg telling her I told you he likes you. Meg rolls her eyes at Kelsey, but smiles. Jack saw Meg with Hercules, and he is getting a little jealous.

Everyone got their face painted except for Meg, Kelsey, and Wendy. The Chief calls out for Peter to come. Peter comes to him, he looked at Hercules and Kelsey. "Give me a minute, Chief." Peter flies towards Hercules and Kelsey. "Guys, come stand with me."

They raised a brow, "What?"

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't save Tiger Lily from Hook. I can't take all the credit."

"Really?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Peter pulls Kelsey to the Chief with Hercules behind her. They stand before the Chief.

The Chief holds one hand up, "How!"

Peter holds one hand up also, "How!" He noticed Hercules and Kelsey isn't saying the word; so he elbows both of them. They both raised their hand, and said, "How."

The Chief is now doing sign language.

"What's the Chief doing, John?" Wendy asked.

"He's delivering an oration in sign language."

"What's he saying?" Michael asked.

"He says "Peter Pan, Kelsey, and Hercules mighty warriors. Save Tiger Lilly. Make big chief heap glad."

"Well, he certainly doesn't look like heap glad," Wendy whispers to them. They giggled.

"Good one, Wendy," Meg said.

"You are now," he pointed at Peter, "Flying Eagle." He points at Hercules, "Red Bull."

"Red Bull?" Hercules raised a brow.

"Hey, that makes sense," Kelsey said, "You hit a crocodile with you head, and your hair is red."

"I can work with that."

The Chief points at Kelsey now. "Sharp Fish."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Sharp Fish?" She's thinking about it. She's clever and can breathe like a fish. She can work with that.

Peter starts flying around and whoopee. Everyone is cheering for them.

Kelsey and Hercules walks back to the gang, and sits with them. Tiger Lily gets out a long smoking pipe, and passes it around to smoke a puff.

"Teach them pale-face brother all about the red man," Chief said.

"Good!" John said, "This should be most enlightening."

"Uh... What makes the red man red?" Cubby asked.

"When does he first say "Ugh"?" Jim asked.

"Why does he ask you "How"?" Pain asked.

"Yeah, why does he ask you "How"?" Genie asked.

Then the indians starts beating the drums.

"There's another song coming, mates," Jack said.

"Hey, I'm cool with it," Aladdin reaches his hand for Kelsey's. "You want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"I'll teach you, Sharp Fish."

Kelsey smiles and she gives in. "Okay." They started dancing. "Want to dance, Jim?" Kailey asked. Jim smiles and he started dancing with her. Hercules grabs Meg's hand, and they started dancing. Jack and Phil were about to cut in, but then they saw a beautiful indian. They whisles and follow her.

_What makes Red Man Red?_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Why does he ask you how?_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

Michael was about to puff that pipe, but Wendy snatches it from him. She holds her noes, and passes it to Genie. He passes it to John. He takes a puff from the pipe then his face turns green and was about to puke. So, he passes it to Panic.

Panic saw John's face so he passes it to the lost boys.

_Once he Injun didn't know all the things that he know now_

_But the Injun he sure learns alot, and it's all from asking "How?"_

Everyone is now dancing to the music.

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_We translate for you_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana means what mana means _

_And Ganda means that too_

Wendy, Meg, and Kailey are dancing, but they stop; because a woman indian is in front of them. "Squaws, no dance! Squaws, get some firewood!"

Meg, Wendy, and Kailey frowns and did as they were told. "I thought we were guests," Meg mutters. Hercules saw Meg walking away. He doesn't want her to leave,so he runs toward her. "Hey, Meg, where are you going?"

"Relax, Wonderboy, I'm just getting the firewood. Go and have fun."

"Let help you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a big girl." Meg walks away from them to get the firewood.

"Can you help me?" Kailey asked. Hercules smiles, "Sure, Kailey. I'm happy to help."

_When did he first say "Ugh"_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_When did he first say "Ugh"_

_In the Injun book it say when the first brave marries squaw_

_He gave out the heap big ugh when he saw the mother-in-law_

Jack is sitting next to a pretty indian. He is tickiling her chin. She smiles at Jack. He turns around and checks his breath. He turns back around and gives her a smile; but instead of seeing the pretty indian, he saw an old lady, who is giving him a creepy smile. He now has a gross look on his face, and said, "Ugh." Phil is watching Jack, and he is laughing.

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_What made the red man red_

_What made the red man red_

_Let's go back to a million years_

_To the first Indian prince_

_He kiss a maid, and starts to blush_

_And we all been blushing since_

Tiger Lily starts dancing on top of a big drum in front of Peter. He is sitting down watching her. She jumps off the drum, and dances towards Peter. Wendy and Meg shows up with the firewood. Wendy saw Tiger Lily with Peter; she gasps. Tiger Lily gives Peter a kiss. Peter is now blushing, and his face turns bright red. Meg saw what happened. "Oh no," She sees Wendy slamming her firewood on the floor, and she is steaming mad. Wendy is about to go over there and punch Tiger Lily, but Meg grabs her.

"Wendy, you don't need to do that."

"You're right, I don't need to do that."

Meg let's go of her, "Good."

"BUT I WANT TO!"

Meg grabs her again, and drags her away, "Okay, let's go before you cause a scene."

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Hana Mana Ganda_

_Now, you got from the hed man the real true story of the red man_

_No matter what's been written or said_

Everyone is doing the conga line. Genie is in the front saying, "Hana Mana GANDA! Hana Mana GANDA!"

_Now, you why the red man red..._

Meg and Wendy is about to leave. They weren't having a good time. They saw the gang having a great time. Kelsey is dancing with Aladdin, Jack, and Jim. Hercules is dancing with Kailey. Peter dancing with Tiger Lily. The others are still doing the conga line.

"WAHOO!" John cried.

"John!" Wendy is shock by John's actions. She turns around and saw Michael tugging her nightgown to get her attention.

"Squaw, taken pappoose!" Michael gives her his teddy bear, and continues to party. "WAHOOHO WHOA!"

"Michael!" Wendy is surprise by Michael's action too.

"Why are you so surprise?" Meg asked. "They can't help themselves."

"SQUAWS!" The Indian woman cried, "Get some firewood!"

Meg don't want to take orders anymore. She's used to Hades, but not with anybody else. "SQUAWS are not getting firewood! SQUAWS are leaving!"

Wendy and Meg left, and the others didn't notice.

**Setting: Outside the tribe**

Meanwhile, the only person who didn't attend was Tinkerbell. She was banished by Peter for a week, because she attempted to kill Wendy; by telling the lost boys that Peter order to shoot a Wendy-bird. Tinkerbell is jealous of Wendy getting Peter's attention, she loves Peter.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell is captured by Smee. She tries to get out, but there was no way out. "Begging your pardon, Miss Bell, but Captain Hook would like a word with you."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions or comments just Inbox me. Please keep on reading and review. Favorite it or Follow it if you enjoy it. Thanks. Disclaimer read chapter 1. **


	53. Missing Home

Chapter 53 Missing Home

**Setting: Hangman's tree**

Meg and Wendy are alone in the hideout. Wendy is still upset about that kiss Peter had from Tiger Lily. She really did want to punch her face. "Wendy," Meg begins while patting her back, "Don't waste your tears on that boy. He's not worth it."

"I... know." Wendy is trying to stay strong and not cry. "It's just that I really thought he care about me."

"Believe me, I know how you feel. I had my heart broken once."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I just forgive and forget the jerk; and move on with life." Meg is now copying what Kelsey said to her, when she was down.

"Hana Mana Ganda! What makes the red man red?" The gang and the lost boys arrive with war paint on their faces and feathers on their heads.

Peter was the last one to arrive. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his brave. How."

Kailey, Pain, Panic, John, Michael, and the lost boys said all together, "How!"

Peter faces Wendy, "Big Chief greets little mother. How."

Wendy turns away, giving him the cold shoulder, "Ugh."

Peter tries to face her. "Oh Wendy, is that all you have to say? Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful."

Wendy turns away from him, and crosses her arms over her chest. "Especially Tiger Lily."

Peter raises a brow, "Tiger Lily?"

"Peter," Meg begins, "Don't talk to her. She's not in a good mood."

"Meg," Hercules sits next to Meg. "What happened to you? I was looking for you at the party, but you weren't there. I missed you."

"I didn't," Phil muttered.

"Phil!" Jim heard what he said.

"What? It's true."

"Did she turn you down when you asked her out? Is that why you hate her?"

"Two words! Not at all!"

Jim is counting with his fingers to see how many words that was.

"Wonder boy, I was just keeping her company," Meg explain. "She wasn't in a good mood. So, I was trying to cheer her up."

"You're a good friend, Meg." Hercules smiles at her. Meg smiles back.

"Meg, are you blushing?" Pain asked.

"No! Shut-up!" She is trying to hide her face.

Jack just rolls his eyes.

"Jack, there will be other girls," Jiminy said.

"Not like this one, bug."

Jiminy frowns, "Don't call me bug!"

Wendy calls out for her brothers, "John! Michael! Take off that war paint, and get ready for bed."

"You too, Kailey!" Kelsey cried. "Go to bed!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kailey protests.

"Yes, I can! Get that paint and feather off you, and go to bed."

"I have a new name, Kelsey, its Eager Bee! The chief gave me that name!"

"I don't care what your name is. I want you to calm down and go to bed." Kelsey tries to get the paint off her face, but it's not coming off.

Kelsey sighed, and turns to Peter. "Hey, Peter!"

"It's Chief Flying Eagle."

Kelsey rolls her eyes, and she's thinking 'Oh great! He's worse than Kailey.' "Whatever. Is there a place where I can wash off this paint?"

"There's a lake nearby."

"Okay. Kailey, come with me. I need to get this paint off your face."

"I don't mind sleeping with paint," Kailey said.

"Kailey, let's go!"

Kailey frowns and she follows Kelsey.

Wendy is getting the bed ready. "Boys, we're going home in the morning."

"Wendy, we don't want to go home!" Michael cried.

Peter shook his head. "No, go home. Stay many moons. Have heap big time."

Pain and Panic are cleaning the paint off them. "I don't want to go back either," Pain said.

"Yeah," Panic agrees. "We're having a great time."

"Now, Peter, let's stop pretending, and be practical," Wendy said.

"Chief Flying Eagle has spoken." Peter went to his room behind a bear curtain.

"Does he still think he's a chief?" Aladdin asked. "I stopped pretending ten minutes ago."

"Herc," Phil begins, "once we get back to Olympus, you have some catching up to do."

"I'm not Hercules. I'm Red Bull."

"Kid!"

Hercules laughs, "Just kidding, Phil. But can we leave in the morning. I saved a princess, wrestled a crocodile, and nearly drowned... TWICE!"

All of the boys, Pain, Abu, and Panic are beginning to act crazy again. Wendy tries to calm them down. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here, and grow up like savages?!"

"I do," Pain said.

"Me too!" Panic said.

Abu made monkey noises agreeing with them.

"Of course," Michael said.

Wendy is now helping Michael get his pajamas on. "But you can't you need a mother. We all do."

"Aren't you our mother, Wendy?"

"Why, Michael, of course not!" Wendy couldn't believe what she's hearing. Did her brothers forget their home? "Surely, you haven't forgotten your real mother?"

"Did she have silky ears, and wears a fur coat?"

Everyone raise a brow at Michael's description. "What kind of mother do you have? A dog?" Meg asked.

"Of course not!" Wendy cried. "He's describing Nana."

"Your nana's a dog?" Meg raised a brow.

"Why, yes, she's the best nana we ever have!"

"I think I had a mother once," Cubby is scratching his head trying to remember.

"What was she like?" Aladdin asked.

"I forget."

"My mom owns an Inn," Jim said. "She yells at me a lot; but I know she does it, because she knows what's best for me."

"My foster mom is an amazing mom I ever had!" Hercules said.

"What's your real mom like?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that she's a goddess. If I become a true hero; I can become a god, and see my parents again."

"Well, I lost my mom and dad, when I was young," Aladdin said. "I was on my own, scraping food and clothing."

"I didn't have a mom looking out for me," Meg said. "I always live on my own too."

"My mom has a small head," Jack said. Everyone is staring at him. "What?"

They shrug it off.

"I had a white rat," Slightly said.

Cubby hits his head, "THAT'S NO MOTHER!" Everyone is now tackling each other.

"No, boys! Please!" Wendy said, "I'll tell you what a mother is!"

All of the boys stop tackling and stares at Wendy. "Yeah! Tell us, Wendy!"

"I'm curious too," Genie said.

Everyone gathers around and starts listening to Wendy.

**Setting: A lake nearby**

"That should do it," Kelsey finally got that paint off of Kailey's face. Kailey is putting her feet in the water, and staring at the night sky. "Well, we should go back."

Kelsey turns around, and saw Kailey not smiling like she was before. "Kailey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kailey still has a frown on her face. Kelsey knows she's lying.

"You don't look fine, Eager Bee. Tell me, what's wrong."

Kailey looks at Kelsey. She is now starting to tear up. "What if we don't make it home?"

"Don't say that, Kailey. We're going home, if it's the last thing we'll do."

"But what if we don't!" Kailey bursts into tears. "What if we'll be stuck here for good? What if we'll get capture by villains, and we don't escape? I miss home! I miss my family and friends." Kailey continues to sob on Kelsey's jacket.

"Kailey, it's okay. I'll figure something out, I always do." Kelsey moves Kailey's head to face her. "And most importantly, we are not alone, that's the bright side. We're in this together. We have friends helping us. If we do see the villains again, we can stop them. We know their strengths and weaknesses. I promise I will never let anybody hurt you. We are going home. I don't want to see that negative attitude again. Do you understand me?"

Kailey nodded.

"Good. Everything is going to be okay."

Kailey continues to sob and hugs Kelsey.

"We better get back." Kelsey gets down on her knees. Kailey climbs on her back, lays her head down, and closes her eyes.

After five minutes of walking, Kelsey puts Kailey down, because her back is killing her. Kailey yawns and she is holding Kelsey's hand.

Kelsey's plan was to convince the others to wait until morning to leave; because she knows that Tinkerbell will tell Hook that Peter's hideout is in Hangman's Tree. So, she better hurry back; before the pirates arrive.

"Alright, we made it." Kelsey looks at Hangman's tree, but she didn't see the pirates. "I guess we're too early." They went to the entrance. Kelsey now has a feeling, a feeling that something or someone is behind her. She looks for Kailey, but she's gone. She looks behind her, and they are guns pointing at her. The pirates arrive just in time.

She sees Kailey, who is now gagged and tied up by the pirates. Kelsey turns and tries to run inside, but more pirates were behind her. She attempted to scream, but one of the pirates grabs her, and puts his hand over her mouth.

They pulled Kelsey and Kailey away from the entrance. Kelsey and Kailey are now facing the evil villain in this story, Hook. "Ah, I remember you," Hook pulls Kelsey's hair back with his hook. Hook recognized her from the Tiger Lily incident. She narrows her eyes at him, and attempts to kick his leg. But Hook steps back before she kicked him. He chuckles, "You are so cute when you're mad. You see you two are not going anywhere; you are heading to my ship. But don't worry my dears, you will have company." He chuckles, and walks towards the tree.

Kailey is crying out for help, but she has that cloth over her mouth. All it came out was, "MPH MMPHHH!"

Kelsey, however, was quiet; because she knows that it's too late, and nobody can hear them.

**Setting: Inside Hangman's Tree**

Wendy is telling everyone what a mother is like. "Well, a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. She the angel voice... that bids you good nights kisses your cheek." Wendy was about to kiss Michael's cheek, but notices the war paint on his face. So, she grabs a cloth and starts cleaning his face. "Whispers sleep tight." She now starts singing...

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

_The helping hand that guides you along_

_Whether you're right whether you're wrong_

Everyone starts taking the war paint off them. Genie, Pain, and Panic are tearing. They never had a real mother, but want one. Aladdin, Meg, Hercules, Jack, and Jim are tearing up to, but try to toughen up. They do miss their mothers a lot too. Jiminy is smiling. He is enjoying Wendy's beautiful voice.

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

_What makes mothers all what they are?_

_Might as well ask, what makes a star_

Peter listens to Wendy, but tries to ignore her. He is so irritated, he accidentally breaks his arrow. He stands up, and peeks through his bear curtain.

_Ask your heart to tell you her worth_

_Your heart will say Heaven on Earth_

Meanwhile, back outside, the pirates, Kelsey and Kailey are listening to Wendy's singing. The pirates are tearing up. Kelsey and Kailey miss their mom so much. Their mom yells at them a lot, but she does it because she loves them.

Smee pulls his shirt up, and his belly has a tattoo. It has a heart with the word mother on it. He started crying on Hook's coat. Hook hushes Smee.

Smee immediately shuts up; and continues to listen to Wendy.

_Another word for divine_

_Your mother and mine..._

Wendy puts Michael to bed, and tucks him in. Everyone is quiet for a few moments; then Pain and Panic bursts into tears. "That was beautiful!" Pain cried.

"I want to have a mother!" Panic cried.

Phil is trying not to cry, "I love my mother!"

Jim, Hercules, and Aladdin miss their moms so much.

Michael wakes up, and hugs Wendy. "I want to see my mother!"

"Yes, Michael."

John speaks up, "I propose we leave for home at once!"

All of the lost boys want to have a mother, so they ask Wendy if they can come with them.

Wendy calms them down. "Alright boys. Alright. I'm sure mother will be glad to have you. Uh, that is if Peter doesn't mind!"

Peter comes out of the bear curtain. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you! Once you're grown up, you can never come back! NEVER!" He marches back inside his room, and he is furious.

"Oh dear," Wendy didn't want to upset Peter.

"Somebody is in a bad mood," Meg mutters.

"You said it, sweet cheeks," Phil for once agrees with Meg.

"Well, men, shall we be off?" John asked. He, Michael, and the lost boys left the tree. The boys came out, and they gasped. They saw Kelsey and Kailey tied up. They attempted to scream, but the pirates grabs and ties them up.

Back inside the tree...

"You know what Phil?" Hercules speaks up. "I don't want to wait til morning. I want to see my Ma and Pa now!"

"I don't want to leave til morning either," Jim said, "I want to go to Tomorrow land and help Kelsey and Kailey get home."

Aladdin, Genie, Jack, and Jiminy agree.

"Hey, Wonder boy!" Meg cries to get his attention.

"Yeah, Meg?"

"Can we go with you to Olympus too?"

"Yeah, can we?" Panic asked.

"I hate to say this, but... I MISS MY HOME!" Pain cried.

Phil and Pegasus shakes their heads telling Hercules 'no', but he didn't listens to them.

"Sure, Meg. I love to."

Phil and Pegasus face palms.

Jack stands next to Meg, "It's been fun, love. I'm sorry it ended so soon. Perhaps our paths will cross again I'm sure."

Meg has a disgust look on her face, "Doubt it, Jack. I'm not attracted to guys, who wear makeup. You're not my type."

"You are my type."

Meg rolls her eyes.

"So," Genie begins, "are we going to tell Kelsey and Kailey the news or what?"

"We should," Jim said.

"By the way, guys," Aladdin begins, "What's taking them so long, anyway?"

"You know how girls are, mate," Jack said. "They always take forever."

Wendy tries to say good-bye to Peter, but he didn't say good-bye back. She left the tree, and her eyes and mouth grew wide. She saw the lost boys, Kelsey, and Kailey tied up. She tries to scream, but one of the pirates covers her mouth.

"Well, what are we waiting for termites?" Phil said. "LET'S GO!"

Everybody left the tree. Peter is inside his room. He said, "They'll be back."

The others came out of the tree. Then they saw pirates surrounding them; and Kelsey, Kailey, Wendy, and the boys tied up. Aladdin, Jim, Hercules, and Jack get out their swords. "Let them go!" Jim cried.

The pirates roll their eyes, and get out their swords and guns. They pointed their weapons at them. They smile sheepishly. They heard Meg scream, and see the pirates tying Pain, Abu, and Panic up.

"Abu! Let them go!" Aladdin cried.

One pirate points his sword at Meg.

"Meg! Don't hurt them!" Hercules cried.

"Put your weapons down, and we won't!" One pirate cried.

Aladdin, Jim, and Hercules immediately put down their weapons to the ground. Jack is still holding his weapon. "Jack!" They cried. Jack rolls his eyes and puts his weapon down. "Wait!" Jim cried. "Aren't you the crew, who destroyed our ride?!"

Hercules narrows his eyes at them, "And injured Pega-" He didn't finish his sentence; because he is now gagged and tied up, and so did everybody.

"Alright, men, take them away!" Hook commanded.

Jack turns and saw Hook. He narrows his eyes at him. He is still holding a grudge against Hook.

The pirates did as they were told to do, and takes them away. Hook gets out a well-wrapped present. "And now, Smee, to take care of Master Peter Pan."

"But Captain, wouldn't it be more humane like to slit his throat?"

"Ah, that it would Mr. Smee, but I have been given me word not to lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan." Hook is now lowering the present down. He chuckles, "And Captain Hook never breaks a promise."

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's more action coming soon. Keep reading and review! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	54. Are you out of your mind!

Chapter 54 Are you out of your mind?!

**Setting: Jolly Roger**

It was daytime, but it wasn't exactly a good morning. The gang, Wendy, and the boys were kidnapped, and they're taken into the Jolly Roger. The crew took their weapons away. Kelsey, Jack, Jim, Hercules, Meg, and Aladdin were tied to one pole. Kailey, Pain, Panic, Abu, Phil, Wendy, and the boys were tied to another pole. An overweight pirate with a mustache was sitting on carpet. Pegasus's legs, head, and body were tied to another pole. His mouth was also tied so he couldn't make a sound. Genie was hiding inside his lamp. The lamp was inside Jack's coat for safe keeping.

"This has by far the worst two weeks in my life!" Meg cried.

"Shut up, sweet cheeks," Phil cried from the opposite side of the pole. "You're not the only who's feeling that way!"

"I told you, love." Jack said, "I told you, we'll be together again." He winked at her.

Meg and Hercules rolled their eyes.

"Hercules, why don't you just use your strength to get us out of these ropes; so we can escape?" Aladdin whispered to him.

"Because," Hercules began whispering, "I don't want to let the crew hurt you guys. I'm a hero I protect the people I care about."

"So what?" Kelsey said, "If you break us out of here, we get our weapons back, we fight, and we win! Problem solve."

"I support the whelp on this one," Jack said.

"I can't take any chances." Hercules doesn't want to see his friends get hurt. He doesn't know what the pirates were up to so tried to analyzed the situation before jumping into action.

"What are they going to do?" Panic asked as he was panicking. "What are we going to do?!"

"Relax, Panic," Kailey said. "Peter is coming to save us very soon."

"Yes," Wendy agreed. "Peter will rescue us."

"But what if he doesn't?" Pain asked. No one answered the question. They were just hoping and praying that Peter would come.

The crew arrived, and then they circled around both poles like it was ring around the rosy. The music started playing.

"Another song is coming!" Kailey cried.

"What song are they playing this time?" Jim asked.

"Just listen, Jim," Kelsey said.

_Captain Hook song_

_Pirates: Yo-ho, Yo-ho, Yo-ho, Yo-ho, Yo-ho_

_So try a life of a thief_

_Just sample a life of a crook_

_There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a-working for Captain Hook_

_The world's most famous crook_

"No, he's not!" Jack cried, "I am the world's famous crook!"

Hook narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't think they care, Jack," Hercules said.

Jack frowned at Hercules.

"Did they rehearse this song?" Jim asked.

"Probably," Aladdin answered.

_Smee: Crook, crook_

_Crickety crockety_

_Crickety, crook_

_The croc for is after Captian-_

Captain Hook hit Smee's head with his hook to shut him up about Tick Tock. It's his turn to sing.

_Hook: A special offer of today_

_I'll tell you what I'll do_

_All those who sign without delay_

_Will get a free tattoo_

_It's like body in the bank_

Hook turned his attention to: the boys, Kailey, Wendy, Abu, Pain, and Panic. He was showing them a pirate with lots of tattoos. The pirate's arm has a tattoo of a pirate flag. He was moving his arm muscle that was causing the flag tattoo to move like it was waving. The children especially Kailey, Pain, and Panic were laughing except for the others. They narrowed their eyes at Hook.

_Hook: C'mon join up, and I'll be frank_

_Unless you do, you walk the PLANK_

_The choice is up to you_

_Pirates: The choice is up to you_

_Yo-ho, Yo-ho_

_Yo-ho, Yo-ho, Yo-ho_

_You'll love a life of a thief_

_You'll relish a life of a crook_

_There's barrels of fun of everyone_

_And you'll get treasure by the ton!_

Abu's eyes grew wide and his mouth was drooling. He wanted lots of treasure. Jack wanted treasure, but he doesn't want to join Hook's crew.

The crew was in two straight lines, and waving their small pirate flags. Hook was sitting on a chair, holding a book to put their names on it and a feather pen.

_Pirates: So come and sign the book_

_Join up with Captain Hook..._

Two pirates released both poles. Immediately all the boys, Kailey, Pain, Abu, and Panic were running towards Captain Hook to sign up for piracy.

"Hey, I want to join!" Cubby cried.

"Me too!" John cried.

"Same here!" Kailey cried.

Hook smirked and gave them the pen.

Kelsey and Aladdin were speechless to see Kailey and Abu heading for the pen. Meg wasn't surprised that Pain and Panic would do something like that. Wendy's flabbergasted, "Boys!"

They continued running, not listening to Wendy.

"HEY!" Aladdin yelled. All of the boys, Kailey, Abu, Pain, and Panic stopped, and they fell on top of each other.

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" Jim cried.

"Joining the crew," Pain answered.

"You two already have a boss!" Meg cried. "You don't need another one!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Kelsey yelled. "I mean I expected from the lost boys, John, and Michael; but I didn't expect it from you, four! What were you thinking?!" She was referring to Kailey, Pain, Panic, and Abu.

"You three joined Silver's crew!" Pain cried. He was referring to Kelsey, Jack, and Aladdin.

"That's different!"

"Oh yeah, what's the difference?" Kailey asked.

"Big difference, lass." Jack said, "Silver's soul was redeemed. Hook, however, is nothing but a sleazy, evil, old codfish."

Hook heard what he said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You heard me! Don't you have a crocodile to run away from! Tick tock, tick tock."

Everyone giggled quietly.

"I AM NOT A CODFISH!" Hook's face was turning red, and he was furious.

Smee was trying to calm him down. "Now Captain, mind your blood pressure."

"Abu, how could you?!" Aladdin cried, "After all we've been through together!"

Abu smiled sheepishly feeling guilty.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" Wendy cried.

"But Captain Hook is most insistent, Wendy," John said trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah," Cubby agrees. "He said we'll walk the plank if we don't!"

"We are not going to walk the plank!" Hercules cried.

"I don't know about that," Phil muttered.

"They're right," Wendy began, "and besides Peter Pan will save us!"

"Peter Pan will save them!" Hook burst into laughter.

Smee was laughing too. "Peter Pan will save them! Oh Captain!"

Captain Hook took off his hat, and took a bow. "With a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in our little joke. You see... we left a present for Peter."

"You see it's a surprise package, you might say," Smee said.

"Why, I can see our friend at this very moment reading the tender inscription."

**Setting: Hangman's tree**

Peter was reading the card that's tagged on the well-wrapped present.

_"To Peter, _

_With love from Wendy._

_Do not open til six o' clock."_

Peter looked at the clock that said 6:55. "Hm... I wonder what's in it." He started shaking the present. He was curious to see what _Wendy _gave him.

**Setting: Jolly Roger**

"What kind of surprise?" Hercules asked.

"An ingenious little device, laddie," Hook responded.

"What kind of device is in that package?" Aladdin raised a brow.

"It's a bomb, Al! Hook planted A BOMB IN THE PACKAGE!" Kelsey said. Everyone gasped.

"No! He wouldn't!" Wendy cried.

"That's right, my dear." Hook laughed wickedly; then he paused and thinking, _Wait, I didn't remember telling the girl anything about that bomb. How could she possibly know about that? _"How did you know about that, my dear?" Hook politely asked Kelsey.

Kailey was about to answer, "We are-"

Kelsey put her hand over Kailey's mouth. "It's kinda obvious, Hook. You, pirates like to explode things. Am I right?"

All of the crew members raised their swords and cheer. "Yeah! Explosions!"

"My point exactly." Kelsey didn't want to tell Hook that she and Kailey were from the real world. The last time they told villain, Kelsey was kidnapped, three times in a row.

"Well, you're right, my dear, a bomb! In about six o' clock, Peter Pan will be BLASTED it out of Neverland, forever!"

"NO!" Wendy cried.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jim cried.

"Yeah, why are you trying to harm that kid?" Meg asked. "He's just a little boy!"

"You're forgetting, love," Jack began, "He's a villain."

"That's right, Jack!" Hook said.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Whatever." He got out his watch, "Ah, look at the time. We have exactly eighteen seconds... fifteen seconds... thirteen seconds..."

**Setting: Hangman's tree**

"Twelve seconds..." Peter was getting impatient, so he decides to open the gift. "Well, I guess I can open it now."

Tinkerbell was trying to stop Peter from opening that gift. She was trap inside a lantern in the Jolly Roger. But she escaped by tipping over and breaking the lantern. It was nine seconds left on the clock she arrived trying to tell Peter there's a bomb inside that present.

"Hey, Tink, look what Wendy left me?"

Tinkerbell was now pulling the present away from Peter.

"Hey, stop it! Stop it! What's the matter with you!?"

Tinkerbell was now telling Peter what's inside.

"A Bomb?"

She nodded.

"Don't be ridicules!"

The timer, that's inside the package, was now going off, and the bomb was about to explode. Peter's eyes grew wide with fear. Tinkerbell pushed the present away from Peter.

**Setting: Jolly Roger**

"Two seconds!" Hook was now very excited. He was finally going to end Peter Pan once in for all.

"He's going to be okay, right, Kelsey?" Aladdin asked.

Then they heard a loud explosion, and black smoke appeared. The whole tree exploded into ashes. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Wendy and boys have tears in their eyes. The gang's mouth dropped.

"I... can't... believe... it," Phil said. "The kid is dead."

Hook, Smee, Jack, Jiminy, Kelsey, and the crew took off their hats.

"He was an amazing whelp," Jack said.

"He was a hero," Hercules said.

"So passeth a worthy opponent," Hook bows his head.

"Amen," Smee said.

**A/N: Thank you to those who favorite, follows, reading, and review my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's more to come very soon. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	55. SOS

Chapter 55: S.O.S.

**Setting: Jolly Roger**

Everyone thought that Peter is dead except for Kelsey and Kailey. Wendy is about to cry, but she tries to stay strong. Hook wipes his fake tears; then he puts his hat on, and perks up. "And now," Hook begins, "which will it be; the pen or the plank?!" Hook pointed at the already set plank.

"Hook," Kelsey begins, "my friends and I will never join your crew."

"Yeah, we would rather die than join you! YOU CODFISH!" Jim cried.

"Yeah!" The lost boys cried, and they are narrowing their eyes at Hook.

"Do I have a say in this?" Panic asked.

"NO!" Everyone cried.

"As you wish," Hook said, "Then I guess all of you have no choice, but to walk the plank."

All of the crew members are cheering. "Yeah! Plank! Plank! Plank!"

"Seriously, guys, the plank is so over done!" Kailey cried.

"The plank is better than your throat being sliced, lass," Jack said.

Kailey pictures her throat being cut. She has a gross look on her face; and she was touching her throat to make sure it's there. "…True."

"Alright," Hook begins, "Ladies first."

"Which lady?" Jack asked.

"The oldest one of course; starting with you!" Hook points at Kelsey. Her eyes grew wide. She was expecting Wendy to walk the plank first.

"Me?! I'm not the oldest girl here!"

"Then who is?"

"She is!" Everyone pointed at Meg.

Meg is stun, "Gee thanks, guys, I appreciate that."

"The people have spoken, my dear. Set your foot on the plank."

"You heard him, sweet cheeks!" Phil cried, "You go first!" He is glad that Meg won't be a distraction to Hercules anymore. Pegasus is feeling the same way.

"Meg! No!" Hercules eyes are about to tear up. He doesn't want her to go first. He wishes that he should go first not her.

"Kelsey, can't you go first?" Meg asked.

"Sorry, Meg," Kelsey said, "I don't want to go first."

"It's been nice knowing you," Pain said while waving.

"Good-bye, Meg," Panic said while he was in tears.

Then one of the pirates grabs Meg, while the other pirates tie the others up. The pirate ties Meg's hands up, and pushes her in the plank. All of the crew members are yelling at Meg.

"Come on!"

"Get over with!"

"Move along!"

Meg started walking the plank.

"NO!" Hercules is about to break the rope. "Meg, hang on!"

"Hercules, stop yelling! Stop!" Kelsey cried.

"Why? Meg is going to die!"

"Hercules, shut up and listen!"

Meg is at the end of the plank. She takes a breath, turns around, and faces the others. "Well, it's been nice knowing ya. It's been a real slice." She steps off the edge of the plank. Hercules couldn't take it anymore; he breaks his rope, and runs towards Meg.

The pirates grab him to keep him from coming any closer. Hook puts his hook behind his ear, listening to the splash. He waited, and waited; but there wasn't a splash.

"Do you hear anything?" Pain muttered to Panic.

"No."

"Exactly."

"Captain," Smee said in a panic, "No splash."

Hercules and the pirates look in the water. There wasn't any splash or a ripple.

"I think this ship is curse, mate," Jack said.

The pirates are discussing this issue. Jim sees his pocket knife in his boot, the pirates didn't notice. He tries to reach it, but he's still tied and couldn't move. He sees Michael tied beside him. "Psst, Michael."

Michael looks at him, "Jim!"

"Shh, now listen to me. Reach down in my boot, and give me my pocket knife."

"In your boot?"

"Shh. Yes, but don't let the pirates see you and hurry."

Michael reaches down in Jim's boot, and grabs the pocket knife. The pirate with a mustache, who is sitting on carpet, faces the boys. Michael immediately hides the knife behind his back. Jim and Michael smiles sheepishly. The pirate rolls his eyes and shrugs it off.

Michael gives him the knife.

"Thanks," Jim starts cutting his rope.

"No splash, captain," a pirate said.

"So, you want to splash, Mr. Starkey?" He hooks his shirt, and tosses him overboard. "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH! Who's next?"

"You're next, Hook!" a voice reveals that it was none other than Peter Pan. "This time you've gone too far!"

Everyone is cheering.

"Thank gods, he's alive!" Phil cried.

They saw Meg up in the upper deck, alive. "Meg!" Hercules is happy to see that she's alright.

Hook is stun, "It can't be!"

Smee is thinking he's a ghost.

Peter gets out his small sword, "Say your prayers, Hook!"

"I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins. I'll run him through!" Peter flies and pokes Hook's back with his sword. Hook jumps up, and faced Peter. They are now clashing swords.

Jim finally cuts everybody's rope. "Come on!" All of the children, Pain, Phil, Panic, and Abu runs and starts climbing where Meg is. John turns around and saw Michael putting a cannonball inside his teddy bear. "Hurry, Michael! Hurry!" John cried.

"Don't stand there you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Hook cried.

The crew is running towards the kids, but stopped; because Kelsey, Hercules, Jack, Aladdin, and Jim have their weapons. They are pointing at the crew.

"Remain calm we're taking over the ship," Jack said with a smirk.

The crew got out their swords, and starts attacking the gang. Peter and Hook are clashing swords. Hook swings his hook, but it is now stuck in a pole, "Curse this hook!"

Kelsey and Jim are fight with the other pirates. Their backs are touching each other. The pirates, they're fighting with, runs towards them pointing their swords at them. Kelsey and Jim ducks down, and the pirate's swords pierce through each other's body. Jim and Kelsey have a disgusted look on their faces. "Eww."

Jack is facing a pirate with a mustache. He is corner next to tied up Pegasus, who is trying to get free. Jack cuts Pegasus rope with his sword. Pegasus is now doing karate moves on the pirate. He bonks the pirates head with his head. "Nice moves, horse."

Hook is now beating the pole, with his sword, to get his hook out of the pole. He finally got his hook out. But he is falling backwards and almost falling into the water, where Tick Tock is waiting for him.

Unfortunately, Hook is holding on to the plank, and climbing back up. Tick Tock is thinking 'Oh man!' Peter flies towards Hook, and he is messing with his pirate hat. He grabs his feather from his pirate hat. He flies up, and tears the feather up with his sword. Hook is now infuriated, "This is no mere boy; tis some fiend fighting me. A flying DEVIL!"

John is telling the boys, Pain, Kailey, and Panic to get their weapons ready. "Hold your fire, steady men. Steady… FIRE!" They're throwing rocks and sticks at the crew. Kailey is shooting lasers with her blaster. One of the rocks accidentally hits Aladdin's head. "OW!" He's rubbing his head and faced the kids. The pirate swings his sword aiming at Aladdin's head. Luckily Aladdin ducks down, and the pirate misses his perfect hair.

"Sorry Al!" Cubby cried.

"Next time... AIM!" Aladdin swings his sword and clashed his sword against the pirate's sword.

Hercules is surround by pirates, he is corner. "Use your noodle!" Phil cried. "I can't my noodle is busy fighting against another pirate!" He was referring to Kelsey. Hercules's hand got hit by rocks that made him drop his sword.

"Oops, my bad!" Pain cried, but he made a quiet evil laugh with Panic. He did that on purpose. If Hercules is dead; they are hoping that Hades will give them a special reward, like no flaming for a month.

Hercules looks over and saw a crate full of cannonballs. Hercules grabs one and rolls it like it was a bowling ball and the pirates are the pins. All of the pirates are knock down, and fell on top of each other.

"STRIKE!" Hercules cried.

"Nice work!" Phil cried, "Excellente!"

"Don't congratulate him, yet, goat!" Jack cried, "We're not out of this, yet."

"IT'S SATYR!"

"Whatever!"

Aladdin fights, but then he trips over Hercules's cannonball. He fell and crashed against a pole. He dropped his sword. The pirate smirks at him. "Any last words, mate?" He points his sword at Aladdin's neck.

"Oh no!" Wendy cried.

"We have to do something!" Slightly cried.

Michael drops his bear, with a cannonball inside; and it landed on the pirate's head. He was knock out.

Everyone is cheering for Michael. "Well done, Michael!" John cried.

"You're fantastic!" Kailey cried.

"Thanks, Michael!" Aladdin cried.

Smee is getting the boat ready, and he is about to leave. Kelsey and the gang are forcing the pirates to walk the plank by pointing their weapons at them.

"Please! Please!" One of the pirates said.

"Have mercy! Have heart!" Another one said.

The gang looks at each other and then smiles.

"Come on! Get over it!" Kelsey said imitating a pirate. The gang is now imitating a pirate now, except for Jack, because he is a pirate.

"Yeah, don't give any trouble!" Aladdin said.

"Get out of here!" Jim said.

"Move along!" Hercules cried.

The pirates are backing away, but they're not jumping off the plank.

"Too long!" Jack steps on the plank, and it is slanting down. The pirates are not falling in the water, but inside Smee's boat. Everyone is cheering. The gang takes a bow. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Peter and Hook are at it again. "Fly! Fly! Fly! You, coward!" Hook cried.

"Coward? Me?" Peter raised a brow.

Hook climbs up the net ladder. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You won't dare fight old Hook man to man. You'll fly away like a cowardly sparrow!"

"Hey, that's my name you're messing with, codfish!" Jack cried.

"SHUT UP! JACK!" Hook snapped, "As soon as I'm done with Peter, you're next!"

"And I'll be waiting, mate!"

"Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives!" Peter cried, "I'll fight you man to man, with one hand behind my back!" They clashed swords at each other.

"You mean? You won't fly?" Hook raised a brow.

"No! DON'T! PETER, IT'S A TRICK!" Wendy cried.

"I support the whelp on this one, lad!" Jack cried to Peter, "You're about to do something stupid!"

"Yeah, don't do it, Peter!" Hercules said.

"I GIVE MY WORD, HOOK!" Peter cried.

"And he did something stupid!" Phil face palmed.

"Yep," Jiminy agreed coming out of Kailey's hair.

"Good!" Hook cried, "Then let's have at it!" Hook pushes Peter off the beam. Peter holds on, but Hook steps on his hand. Peter released it, and is holding on to a rope. He climbs up, and clashed his sword against Hook's.

Everyone is covering their eyes. They wouldn't dare watch this scene. Kailey peeks with one eye open.

Peter is still climbing with the rope. Hook cuts it; but Peter grabs it, and swings on to the other side of Hook.

Hook continues to swing his sword at him. Peter is backing up, but he is about to fall. Without flying he wouldn't stand a chance against Hook.

Kelsey remembers what Wendy said her future son, Danny, from _Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland._ "Hook will never win as long as theirs faith, trust, and pixie dust.

"Pixie dust! THAT'S IT!" Kelsey cried.

"What's it, love?" Jack asked not sure where this is going. Kelsey whistles, "Hey, Tinkerbell, over here!"

Tinkerbell was talking to Kailey, but she heard Kelsey's whistle. Tinkerbell is flying towards Kelsey. "Tinkerbell, I need you to do me a favor," She is now whispering in her ear. Tinkerbell nodded, and she is now spreading pixie dust on Kelsey.

"Kelsey, what are you up to?" Hercules asked.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Kelsey is now trying to think happy thoughts. Kelsey closes her eyes, and then she is now in the air. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Love!" Jack cried out, "Love!"

"What?" Kelsey opens her eyes, looks down, and then she gasped. She is flying. She is actually flying. Kelsey is too high, and she is afraid of heights. She is now thinking of unhappy thoughts, and she is floating back down. "NO! NO! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Swimming, Disney, cute little puppies!"

"What are you talking about?" Meg cried.

Kelsey is flying, and she is behind Hook. He didn't notice her there, because he's too busy with Peter. Peter drops his sword, and Hook catches it and throws it out. "NOW! You incident youth, prepare to DIE!"

Wendy is crying out to Peter, "FLY! FLY! PETER! FLY!"

"No!" Peter responds, "I gave my word."

Kelsey grabs the pirate flag and cover Hook. His sword rips through the flag; but Peter grabs the sword, and ties the flag around Hook. Peter points the sword at Hook, "You're mine, Hook!"

Everyone is cheering, "HORRAY!"

"Feed him to the brisket!" Michael cried.

"You said it, Mike!" Kailey said.

Hook is giving an innocent look. "You wouldn't do old Hook in now, would you, lad?"

Everyone is rolling their eyes. "Oh please," Jim muttered.

"I'll go away forever. I'll anything you said!" Hook is begging, pleading, and crying for his life.

Kelsey shakes her head at Peter, telling him not to give in. Hook is a villain, and he will always be a villain.

"Well…" Peter begins, "Alright-"

Everyone is yelling at Peter telling him, "What are you thinking?!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Hercules cried.

"What are you doing? Use your noodle, kid!" Phil cried.

"I'll let you go," Peter begins, "If you… say you're a codfish!"

When Jack heard what Peter said, he immediately got out the lamp, and rubs it. Genie appears, "Okay, the last thing I remember was the fact we are kidnap. What's going on?!"

"Genie, I need to borrow your recorder."

Genie gets out his recorder, and looks at it. "Uh-Oh! Sorry, Jack, but I'm afraid it's out of juice."

"Then give it some juice!"

"I can't, you have to wish for it; better… wish to have your own recorder."

"Fine, I wish I can have a new recorder!"

Genie snaps his fingers; then a silver recorder appeared. "Here you go!"

"Thanks mate!" He presses the record button. "Oh, I also wish for a lifetime supply of rum!"

Genie snaps his fingers; then tons of rum appeared on the floor.

"JACK, WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING?!" Aladdin cried.

"Relax, and have a drink."

Meanwhile, Peter and Kelsey are with Hook, who is surrendering.

"Go ahead, Hook, say the words," Kelsey said.

Hook gulps and said quietly, "I'm a codfish."

"What did you say, mate?" Jack asked.

"We can't hear you!" Kelsey said, "SPEAK UP!"

"But-"

"LOUDER!" Peter points his sword at Hook's stomach.

"I'M A CODFISH!"

Everyone is cheering, "HORRAY!" They are now singing, "_Hook is a codfish a codfish! A codfish!"_

Tick Tock is cheering too, and he's really wants to eat Hook.

"I told you! Hook!" Jack smirks, "I told you that you're a codfish."

Hook is getting irritated by Jack's comments.

"Alright, Hook," Peter said as he was lowering his sword, "You're free to go, and never return!" He throws the sword away, and does the rooster. Kelsey flies back down, and everyone is running towards Kelsey, giving her a hug.

Hook smirks and walks towards Peter for his last attempt to kill Peter. Wendy saw, so she cried out, "PETER!"

Peter flies up, just when Hook swings his hook. Hook falls, but holds on to the net ladder. Kelsey flies over there, and cuts the rope. Hook falls into Tick Tock, "SMEE! SMEE! SMEE! SMEE!" Hook is running and swimming for dear life.

Smee and the crew are after Hook, "Captain!"

Everyone is laughing and cheering. "Hooray! Hooray for Captain Pan and Kelsey!"

"Alright, you swab! Aloft with you! We're casting off!" Peter puts on Captain Hook's hat.

Wendy walks up to Peter, "But- but Peter- Oh that is Captain Pan."

Peter takes off his hat, and takes a bow, "At your service madam."

"Could you tell me, sir? Where we're sailing?"

"To London, mam."

Wendy smiles, "Oh Peter!" She turns and tries to find her brothers, "Michael! John! We're going home!"

"Well I guess, we should go," Hercules said.

"I agree!" Meg cried, "I have enough of pirates!"

"Okay," Kelsey is about to tell Peter, that they're leaving.

"Love!" Jack tries to get her attention, and he is holding something with a napkin covering it.

"Jack, what is it?"

"I just want to say that this has been the greatest day of my young piracy life!"

"You're not that young, Jack, but go on."

"Do you want to know why this is a great day for me?"

"No, but I got a feeling you're going to tell me."

"First of all: We beat the old codfish. Second: I have a recorder that has Hook admitting that he's a codfish." He plays it. "_I'm a codfish!" _He rewinds it. "_I'm a codfish!" _He rewinds it again. "_I'm a codfish!"_

Jack was about to press the rewind button again, but Aladdin snatches it from him. "It was fun for the first time, Jack, but not anymore."

"Anyway," Jack continues, "Third: I have a lifetime supply of rum. Fourth: I finally have my revenge on Hook, like he stole my map; and I have you to thank, love."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Why? And what's underneath that napkin?"

"I'm getting to that, love. I have you to thank because you help me took something from him."

"What? His hook?"

"Even better." He takes the napkin away. Kelsey eyes grew wide in horror. Jack is holding something that cause Kelsey to scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**A/N: What? Why did Kelsey scream? What did Jack have underneath his napkin? One way to find out…Keep reading and review! Don't forget about my poll. Do you think I should make a series? Disclaimer read chapter one. **


	56. I'm coming too!

Chapter 56 I'm coming too!

**Setting: Jolly Roger**

Kelsey is screaming. Everyone is running towards Kelsey. "Kelsey, what's wrong?!" Hercules cried.

Kelsey couldn't speak. She is lost for words; all she could do is point at what Jack is holding.

"Speak up, Kelsey," Phil said, "You look like you just saw a dead body."

"That's because she did, mate," Jack holds up a hand. A cut off hand! Everyone's eyes grew wide, and they are grossed out. "EWWWWW!"

Wendy covers her brothers' eyes. Kelsey covers Kailey's eyes, but she pulls away, "I want to see!"

"Ugh, GROSS!" Panic cried.

Meg turns around, and she is shaking. Aladdin is so grossed out; he went to the side of the ship, and throws up.

"Is that Hook's hand?!" Kailey asked.

"That's impossible," Peter said, "I cut off Hook's hand, and threw it to the crocodile!"

"Maybe it crawled out of the crocodile's mouth," Genie said.

"That's stupid, it's dead!" Pain said.

"Where did you find it, Jack?" Jim asked.

"Over there by those net ladders," Jack is pointing at the net ladder with blood on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsey cried, "That's where I cut the ropes, and that's where I…" Kelsey realized what just happened. "OH MY GOSH! I CUT OFF HOOK'S OTHER HAND!"

Peter takes a closer look at the hand, "You sure did… Well done, Kelsey!" Peter holds his hand up to give Kelsey a high-five.

Kelsey didn't high-five, she's shaking. "No-no- no, high-five! This is not great news!"

"It is for me," Jack mutters.

"Shut up, Jack! I wanted Tick Tock chasing Hook, but I didn't want Hook's other hand cut off!"

"Kelsey, calm down, it's okay!" Aladdin said.

"No, it's not! Hook is supposed to have one hand NOT ZERO!"

"Relax, Kelsey," Peter said, "I would like to fight Hook with two hooks. I can take a challenge."

Kelsey is feeling super guilty. She twisted the plot lines again.

"I can't believe you did that, Kelsey," Kailey is still processing everything.

"I didn't mean to!" Kelsey cried, "I feel awful about it! Okay? No need to make me feel worse!"

Aladdin, Jim, and Hercules pat her back for comfort. "It's alright, Kelsey," Hercules said.

"Yeah, we know it's in accident," Jim said.

"What are going to do with it?" Aladdin asked.

"Throw it to the crocodile!" Peter suggested.

"YEAH!" the lost boys cried, "The crocodile!"

"No!" Jack disagrees, "I want to keep it!"

Everyone is staring at him with disgust.

"Ew! Jack, no!" Jiminy cried, "That's disgusting!"

"Hey, the codfish stole my map; so I'm stealing his hand. If he wants it back, he has to give me my treasure!"

"Look, I don't really care what you do with it," Kelsey said, "Just keep it away from me, please! Thank you!"

Jack wraps the hand around with a napkin, and puts it in his coat. Everyone is thinking he's disgusting for doing that.

"Now, that's taking care of," Wendy begins, "Peter, are we ready to go."

"Oh yeah, right. Men, hoist anchor!" Peter commanded the lost boys. The lost boys solutes and went to their positions.

"We need to get going too," Phil said.

"He's right," Hercules said, "But before we go, Peter, could you do me a favor?

"What?" Peter asked. Hercules whispers something in his ear. Peter smiles, and whistles.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter cried for her. Tinkerbell shows up and flies around Peter.

"Hey, Tink, would you mind if you use your dust on my friend over there?" Peter points at Hercules. Tinkerbell looks around Hercules. She nodded, and then sprinkles pixie dust around Hercules.

Hercules is now flying, "WHOO! I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!"

"Remember, Herc, think happy thoughts when you're flying."

"I always think happy thoughts, Peter! Being a true hero!"

"Kid, take it easy," Phil said, "You don't want to injure yourself while you are training!"

"Come on, Phil, lighten up. I'm always care-" Hercules runs into a pole.

"Ooh," Everyone cried. "That gotta hurt," Kailey said.

Phil face palms, "What did I say?! Use your noodle! Kid, USE YOUR NOODLE!"

"Phil… I'm fine," Hercules is rubbing the bump in his head.

Jack chuckles, and everyone is giving him a mean stare. "What?" He asked. "Come on now, you got to admit that was funny."

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Well, we have to go," Meg said.

"Okay, let me drop you, guys, off first," Peter ordered the lost boys to turn the ship around.

"Thanks, Peter," Aladdin said.

"Hey, no problem! That's what friends are for."

Twenty minutes later…

The Jolly Roger sailed to shore where the gang left the long-boat.

"Well, here you are," Peter said.

"It's been nice knowing you, guys," Kailey said. Everyone is giving everyone hugs and handshakes. The lost boys are crying, because they're going to miss them.

"Take care, Kelsey," Wendy said while hugging her.

"You too, Wendy; and let me just say that in the future, you are going to be an amazing mother."

Wendy smiles at her, "Thank you, Kelsey. You will be a good mother too."

Kelsey is thinking, 'Uh, I don't know about that.'

"Take care, Peter," Jim said while shaking his hand.

"You too, Jim!"

The gang left the Jolly Roger, and starts waving at them.

"Well, we're off to London!" Peter takes the helm, and begins to turn the wheel, "PIXIE DUST!"

Tinkerbell is standing on top of the ship. Pixie dust is all over the ship, and it turns into gold. It begins to fly high in the sky.

"GOOD-BYE!" The gang cried.

"GOOD-BYE!" Peter, Wendy, Michael, John, and the lost boys said while waving. They left into the horizon.

The gang turns and faces the long boat that is still ripped and torn to shreds. "So, what are going to do about the boat?" Aladdin asked.

"Uh, guys," Genie said, "Hello, did you forget who I am?"

Kelsey face palms, "I am an idiot. I am officially an idiot! Instead of fixing it ourselves, we could've just wished for Genie to fix the boat."

"Why didn't you think of it sooner, love?" Jack asked.

"Because I keep forgetting, I always thought of Genie as a friend than a genie."

Genie is tearing up, "Aw, Kelsey, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

"So, are you going to wish for it, Kelsey?" Panic asked.

"I'm not, but Jim is," She handed him the lamp.

Jim raised a brow, "Why me?"

"Yeah, why him?" Aladdin asked. He wanted to use the lamp, but Kelsey told him not to.

"Because all of us used a wish except for Jim."

"I didn't!" Aladdin protested.

"You're not going to wish anything, Al. You're not allowed."

Aladdin huffed.

"Okay," Jim said, "I wish that our boat is fix."

"YYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! Wish number one coming right up!" Genie turns into an engineer and starts fixing the boat.

"We should get going too," Phil said.

"Yes, we should," Meg said, "And remember, Wonderboy, you promise you're going to take me home."

"What? Oh yeah, I did- I did promise that," Hercules said he is still nervous when he talks to girls.

Phil and Pegasus roll their eyes.

"Do we have to go?" Pain asked. He is not looking forward to seeing Hades. Neither did Panic.

"Yes, we have to!" Meg cried.

"Here you go, Jim! New and improve boat!" Genie shows them the boat, but it isn't a boat at all. It's a space cruiser like Stitch's but its white. It also has blasters, rocket boosters, and seatbelts.

"Genie!" Jim is amaze, "I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you," Kailey said.

"Right, thank you. Thank you!" Jim is now hugging Jim.

"Ah, Jim, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you like it," Genie hugs back.

"Well, we should get out of here. We are way behind schedule!" Phil said.

Hercules helps Pain and Panic on Pegasus. Panic is tearing up, "We're going to miss you guys!"

"Panic! Stop crying!" Pain cried.

Kailey giggles, "It's alright, Panic, I'm sure we'll see each other again." She doubts it.

"I know, but I'll miss you so much!"

"Hey, guys, I've been thinking," Hercules begins, "I want to go with you guys."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Thank gods!" Pain cried, "We're not leaving!"

"Kid, what are you doing?" Phil cried.

"I want to help Kelsey and Kailey get home safe too."

"Why lad?" Jack asked. He doesn't want Hercules to come with him and the others. It's bad enough Hercules is stealing his girl, he maybe has to stick with him through their journey.

"Like I said, I want to help you guys, take Kelsey and Kailey home."

"Wonderboy, you said you're going to take me home," Meg said.

"Don't worry, Meg. Pegasus is going to take all of you home. While I stay behind, and go with them."

Pegasus shakes his head refusing to leave without Hercules. So, did Phil, Pain, and Panic. Meg is now miserable; she wants to go back so bad, but she can't go back without a ride.

He turns and faces Kelsey, "So, Kelsey, can I?"

"Hey, guys, can I talk to Herc, alone? Please."

"Please, take all the time you need!" Phil said, "Talk some sense into that chuckle-head!"

"Kelsey," Jack whispers, "Stay strong, just say no!"

"I heard that, Jack!" Hercules cried.

Jack narrows his eyes at him, "I know that, Jerkules."

Hercules rolls his eyes at him. Then he picks up Kelsey, and starts flying into another area. "Ahhh!" Kelsey is screaming; she is afraid of heights. She kept her eyes close, and holds on for dear life.

**Setting: Skull Rock**

They are now in Skull Rock. Kelsey isn't too sure why Hercules brought her here. Hercules puts Kelsey down, and they are now discussing this decision.

"Okay, Wonderboy, why do you really want to come with us?"

"I told you! I want to help you guys."

"Why?"

"I'm a hero; I help the people I care about."

"What about the people in Thebes? They just find out you are a professional hero not an amateur. Picture this. What will happen if you did come with us?"

"I'll get home safe and sound."

"What happens if there is trouble in Thebes? Who's going to be there to save the day?"

Hercules didn't answer her question. He sighs, because he knows the answer.

"Exactly."

"But- but I owe you."

Kelsey raised a brow, "How?"

"You saved me from the mermaids. You help me defeat Tick Tock."

"You protected me from being eaten by Tick Tock! You pushed me away from a huge rock! We're even."

"But, you need a hero to help you."

"Herc, do you remember our conversation in Mermaid Lagoon?"

"Yes, Kelsey, I know. I know you're not the damsel in distress; and I know you can take care of yourself. But do you remember what happened in Skull Rock? I brought you here to jog up your memory."

"There's no need, Herc, I remember."

"Did you see that we're a great team? You and I are soup! You're the noodles and I'm the broth!"

"I know, and we are a great team. I love you as a big brother, but Hercules, if you did come with us; you would actually be hurting us not protecting us."

"How? How is it hurting you? I don't want to hurt you!"

"Herc, do you want to help me?"

He nodded.

"Then take Meg, Pain, and Panic back. You see they were here with us by accident. Someone isn't fond of me, and he is after me. He is looking for Meg and the imps, and wants them back. If he tracks them down he will find me. If he finds me; he will get me, and I don't go home. If he gets me, and I don't go home… well, let's just say things will get ugly."

"So you're saying is if I leave with Meg and the imps, and take them back; this guy won't track them down, and doesn't find you. I will help you if I don't come?"

"Yes."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"You don't know him, yet; but you will."

"Will he hurt Meg?"

"No. And if you're asking who he is; I can't tell you."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because you're not ready to know him, yet; but if you be patient you will." Kelsey doesn't want to twist his plot line. If she does that who knows what will happen next.

"So, I'm not going with you guys?"

"No, I'm sorry, but nothing personal. But remember, you're helping me not hurt me. Besides, you have a lot people, who want you back in Thebes to help and protect them."

"That's true," Hercules pauses for a moment then he nods, "Okay, I trust you."

She smiles, and he smiles back. He picks her up, and takes her back to the others.

**Setting: A part of Neverland**

Jack and Meg are pacing.

"Stop pacing!" Pain cried, "You're making me nervous!"

"The kid is making me nervous," Phil said.

"Look!" Kailey cried while pointing at the sky.

Hercules drops Kelsey.

"Hey, easy with the landing!"

Hercules chuckles, "Sorry. Well, I guess I'm going with you guys." Phil, Pegasus, and Meg are cheering. Pain and Panic are groaning.

"Thank gods, she talk some sense into you, kid," Phil said, "Now let's go!"

Hercules gives Kelsey a big bear hug. "I'm going to miss you as my noodle!"

Kelsey is now suffocating, "Herc… I- I love you, But- I- I- I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh, right! Sorry," Hercules lets go of Kelsey. She can finally breathe again.

Meg hugs Kelsey, but it's not tight like Hercules's. "I'm going to miss you, Kelsey."

"Me too," she begins whispering, "You have to admit that he is cute-"

"Kelsey, don't be a matchmaker, okay? We'll see how it goes."

"Alright. See ya, Meg. By the way, and it's been a real slice."

Meg rolls her eyes, but smiles, "It's been a real slice, too."

Jack steps in, "Meg, I am going to miss you."

"I know, Jack."

"How about we share a good-bye kiss before you go?"

Meg rolls her eyes, and walks away from Jack. Genie pats Jack's back, "Don't worry, Jack, there are going to be other girls."

"I know, mate, but she's nothing like the other girls."

Pain, Panic, and Phil hopped on Pegasus, who is ready to take off. "Good luck on your journey, kids!" Phil said.

"You too, goat!" Jack said.

"For the last time, it's SATYR! NOT GOAT! SATYR! S-A-T-Y-R! SATYR!" Phil is getting annoyed by Jack.

Hercules walks towards Meg, who is about to hop on to Pegasus. "Meg, do you trust me?"

"Depends, Why?" She raised a brow.

Hercules reaches out his hand, "Take my hand." She is getting nervous; she hesitated, but she took his hand anyway. "See ya around!" and for that Hercules flies with Meg, and Pegasus took off too.

Meg is screaming, holding on to Hercules for dear life. Just like Kelsey, she's afraid of heights too. Pain and Panic is holding on to Pegasus. Everyone waved again, as they left into the horizon.

"Well, I guess we should be heading off too," Jiminy said.

"Yep," Kailey agrees.

Jim is already inside the cruiser. "This is so cool!" he cried. He and Jack are in the front. Kelsey, Kailey, and Aladdin are in the back. Jim starts pressing buttons.

"Uh, do you know how to drive a cruiser, lad?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I drive the long boat. How hard can it be?"

"Wait!" Jiminy cried.

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"Fasten your seat belts!"

Everyone groaned.

"Safety first!"

Everyone buckles up.

"You're getting on my nerves, bug," Jack said.

"It's Jiminy! Not Bug! Jiminy!"

Jiminy presses one button then the boat lifted up. He pulls a lever back, and then the cruiser reverses and hits a tree.

"Smooth move, mate," Jack said.

"Shut up, Jack! Genie, do you mind?"

"I'm on it," Genie poofs and disappears. They heard construction noises in the back.

Ten minutes later…

Genie appears again, "Alright, we're ready again!"

"Okay," Jim lifts the lever forward. The cruiser is moving up, and they left into the horizon.

**A/N: Here's some news, readers, I almost have a writer's block. But luckily, I overcome it quickly. Can you believe Kelsey accidentally cuts off Hook's hand? Do you think Hook is going to have another hook or have another hand? Where do you think they're off to next? Keep reading and review! Disclaimer read chapter 1. Don't forget about my poll!**


	57. Road Trip to Tomorrowland

Chapter 57 Road trip to Tomorrowland

**Setting: High in the sky**

Everyone was getting bored tired. Jim finally knew how to drive the cruiser, after four cruiser accidents. Jack was navigating the cruiser; while everyone else was staring at the window.

"Are we there yet?" Kailey asked.

"Not yet!" Kelsey said for the fortieth time. She was bored too; she fell asleep twenty minutes ago, but the sleeping arrangement was too uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I'm bored."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't bring entertainment with me."

"We can always kill the time by talking," Aladdin suggested.

"Good idea, Al," Jim said.

"Sorry, Jim," Jiminy said, "No talking while driving."

He turned to face Jiminy, "What?!"

"Jim, watch the sky!" Kelsey cried.

Jim immediately face the sky; luckily no one was in their way.

"If you want to drive this vehicle; you have to pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Since, when did you become the driving expert? I was told you didn't get your permit yet."

Kelsey gave Jim the dangerous look that made Jim kind of nervous.

"Sorry, Kelsey, I didn't mean it."

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't."

Aladdin tried to change the subject, "So, how far are we from Monstropolis?"

"Not too far, mate," Jack responded.

"I can't wait to go to Monstropolis!" Kailey said.

"What's in Monstropolis?" Aladdin asked.

"It's a place full of monsters scaring innocent children," Kelsey said.

Thier eyes grew wide. "That's sounds like a charming place to live," Jim said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, they are scary cats if humans come close to them, or even touch them."

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"Because they think that we are dangerous and toxic."

"That's absurd!" Jiminy said.

"I know, they think if we touch them, we'll kill them."

They paused for a moment… then they started laughing even Kelsey and Kailey.

"So they are chickens when it comes to us humans?" Jack said, "Then why do they scare the whelps?"

"Well, you see they have canisters that hold children's screams. With screams, they have power; without it they don't have power."

"So that's why they scare those innocent kids," Genie said.

"Yep. But here something we should know about."

"What?" Jim asked.

"CDA."

"CDA? What does that stand for?"

"Children Detection Agency, they are monsters with yellow suits, whose job is to get rid of human contamination."

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"So, they are the only group of monsters we need to avoid?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes."

"Is there anybody we can trust, love?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Mike and Sulley are the two monsters, who can help us."

"They are my favorite monsters!" Kailey said.

"Anyway," Kelsey continued, "Here's my plan, we find them, and they can probably help us find the door."

"What if they say no?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey paused for a moment, "I'm working on that part."

Two minutes of silence…

"You know guys, I've been thinking," Jim said.

"What now, lad?" Jack said.

"I'm trying to think of a good name for this cruiser."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's my boat so I might as well name it."

"Well, we are happy whatever name you pick," Aladdin said.

"I will as long as you don't name it the _Black Pearl,_" Jack said.

"Don't worry, I'm not naming that. But I need everyone's opinion."

"Alright, lay it on us, Jim!" Genie cried.

"_The Avenger_?"

Everyone paused; then they shook their heads, "Naah!"

"_The White Dragon_?"

"No way," Kailey said.

"I know _The Deadly Laser_?"

"Jim, lad, you're terrible when it comes to picking names," Jim said.

"Come on, Jack, they're not all bad."

Jack chuckled, but Jim rolled his eyes.

"Jim, you need to think deep," Kelsey said, "What's the best thing you did on this used to be boat?"

"I have one," he started smiling, "It was the time I went solar riding with you and Silver. That was the best time I had. Every time I ride on this boat, I think of him. It feels like he is here with us. Right here, right now." He turned around and saw Silver in the back seat. Jim's eyes grew wide in shock. Silver started waving, _"Hi Jimbo."_

Jim was shock, he lifted his one hand to say _hello_ back.

"JIM!" Everyone cried. Jim came back to his senses, and held on to the wheel. He turned back then Silver was gone; he figured out that was only his imagination.

"WATCH THE SKY!" Everyone cried.

"Sorry, sorry! As I was saying, that was the best time I have on this boat."

"You miss him a lot, don't you, lad?" Jack said.

Jim nodded.

"I don't," Kailey said. She was glad he was going to jail. She thought he was, but she and others didn't know that Jim and Kelsey let Silver get away.

"Kailey!" everyone cried.

"What?" Kailey asked innocently, "I don't."

Kelsey snapped his fingers, "S.O.S."

"What?" Jack raised a brow.

"S.O.S.! Spirit of Silver! What do you think, Jim?"

"Spirit of Silver… I like it. I like it a lot. I like S.O.S."

"You're naming this cruiser after a traitor!?" Kailey cried.

"Kailey!" Aladdin couldn't believe what he just heard from Kailey's mouth.

"What? I don't like him!"

"We do!" Kelsey said, "Right guys?"

"I used to not like him, but afterwards he was a good man at the end," Jack said.

"Agree," Jiminy said.

"Okay, let's take a vote," Jim said, "All those in favor of the boat name S.O.S. please raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands except for Kailey.

"All oppose!" Everyone put their hands down; while Kailey frowned and raised her hand.

"S.O.S. it is!" Genie said.

"Yippee," Kailey said sarcastically. "Look, does this cruiser have music?"

"Let's see," Jim was now paying attention to the radio. The wheel was slowly turning right.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Everyone cried. Jim immediately paid attention to the sky again.

"I'll do it, mate," Jack pressed the on button. It's now starting to play '_You got a friend in me'._

"Oh, I love this song!" Genie cried.

"Me too!" Kailey cried, "This is from _Toy Story_!"

"I have to say, this has a catchy tune," Jack was tapping his foot.

_Kailey: You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_Genie: When the roads look rough ahead, _

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_Jiminy: You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

_Kailey, Jiminy, and Genie: Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

"Come on, guys! Sing along!" Genie cried. Kelsey, Jack, Aladdin, and Jim paused, and then they smiled at each other; and Jack started singing.

_Jack: You've got a friend in me..._

_You've got a friend in me..._

_Aladdin: You got trouble, a__nd I got them too_

_Jack: There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_Aladdin: We stick together, and we see it through c__ause you've got a friend in me_

_Kailey, Aladdin, Genie, Jiminy, and Jack: __You've got a friend in me_

"Jim, Kelsey, start singing!" Genie cried.

"Come on, Kelsey, you love this song!" Kailey cried.

"Kelsey and Jim! Kelsey and Jim!" Genie started chanting, and now everyone was doing it, "Kelsey and Jim! Kelsey and Jim! Kelsey and Jim!"

Kelsey started laughing and smiled at Jim. He smiled back, and then he started singing.

_Jim: Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and smarter too._

_Kelsey: Maybe, but none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you, boy_

_Jim: And as the years go by _

_Kelsey: Our friendship will never die_

_Everyone: You're going to see it's our destiny_

_Jim and Kelsey: You've got a friend in me_

_Everyone: You've got a friend in me!_

_You've got a friend in me…_

The song is already over, but the gang wants to have a big finish.

_You've got a friend in me!_

Everyone started laughing. "That was fun," Kailey cried.

"Yeah," Jim agreed.

"Guys," Kelsey began, "are the best friends I have here. I love you guys."

"Aww…" Genie was about to cry, "This calls for a big group hug!" Everyone especially Jim hug each other. The S.O.S. was now hanging upside down.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Everyone cried. Jim immediately turned the S.O.S. back up.

"Remind me, to never let you drive, mate," Jack said.

"Hey, it's my boat!"

"But you need driving lessons!" Kailey cried.

Then a red cruiser jumped in front of them.

"JIM, WATCH OUT!" Everyone cried.

Jim immediately hit the brake, luckily the cruiser stopped before it hit the red ship.

"You see Jim; this is why you need to keep your eyes on the sky at all times!" Jiminy said.

They see the familiar looking alien still riding the red police cruiser.

"STITCH!" Everyone cried. Stitch was laughing like a maniac.

"Okay, what is he a dog?" Aladdin asked.

"No way! Have you seen a blue dog before, lad?" Jack asked.

"Uh… no."

"Okay, if he is here, then do you think the police are behind him?" Kailey asked.

"I hope not!" Jiminy cried.

"Okay, that's it!" Kelsey cried, "I have enough of running into trouble! We need to go to Monstropolis now!"

Stitch heard Kelsey's yelling through the glass. "Oh," he smirked, and then he hit his cruiser against the S.O.S. like it was bumping cars.

"What the heck?!" Kailey cried.

"What is he doing?" Jim asked.

Stitch started laughing again. He drove past them, and bumped into them in the back. Kelsey bumped her head against the front seat. "Kelsey, are you alright?" Aladdin asked.

"NO!" Kelsey cried as she was holding on to her bumped head. "OW!" Stitch started honking the horn, and started driving down.

"Does he want us to follow him?" Kailey asked.

"No, don't follow him!" Kelsey cried, "That will lead us to trouble!"

Then Stitch hit the S.O.S. in the back again, and Kelsey bumped her against the front seat again. "OW!"

"He does!" Jim cried, "He wants us to follow him!" Jim was following Stitch.

"Who does he think he is?!" Kelsey said in anger. Abu made monkey noises, and pointed at land.

"Is that Tommorowland?" Aladdin asked.

Jack looked at the map, "Indeed, it is, mate." They now landed on Tommorowland. They hop off the S.O.S., and they saw Stitch hopping off the police cruiser.

The gang looked at the S.O.S.; Jim was looking at his cruiser. "S.O.S.!" He cried in shock. He saw dents at the front, but more damage in the back.

"Lad, you didn't act like that when you had the four accidents," Jack said.

"That was before it had a name!" Jim looked over and tried to find Stitch, but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Aladdin was still mad at him.

Suddenly, Stitch jumped on top of Kelsey, and started licking her. Everyone had a gross look on their faces.

"GET OFF ME!" Kelsey cried. Stitch jumped off her.

"Hey there, blue freak," Jack waved.

"Hoh… Hi!" Stitch replied.

"He can talk?!" Aladdin's eyes grew wide.

"Of course, he can talk!" Kelsey turned and faced Stitch, "What is your problem?! I don't know what you want, but let me tell you something; what you did to Jim's cruiser is so wrong!"

"Kelsey," Kailey tried to get her attention.

"Not now, Kailey!" She turned her attention back to Stitch, "And another thing you gave me a bump in the head; and I believe you owe us an apology!"

"Kelsey," Aladdin tried to get her attention also.

"Not now, Al!"

"Look! Love look!" Jack pointed at something. Kelsey turned around, and her eyes grew wide. They saw a factory with a big letter _M_ symbol on it. "Monstropolis!" Kelsey cried.

"We did it!" Kailey cried, "We did it! We made it to Monstropolis!"

Kelsey turned and faced Stitch, "Okay, how did you know we were heading to Monstropolis?"

"Atta-choota!" Stitch was running off.

"Hey, come back here!" Kelsey cried as she was chasing him, "I know you can speak English. So Talk! Speak English! I know you can!"

Stitch stopped and turned around, "Okay, okay."

The boys were screaming in shock. "He understands you?!" Jim cried.

"Of course he does. What is wrong with you guys today?" She turned and face Stitch, "Anyway, thank you for helping us get here-"

"Thank you?!" Jim cried, "You thank him for destroying my boat? You thank him for giving you a bumped head?!"

"Jim, calm down!" Jiminy cried.

"I'm not calming down! This blue freak is a trouble maker! I'm going to kill you for denting my cruiser, and almost got us killed by those guards when we met the first time!"

Stitch smirked and said, "Fee-boo-goo!"

Jim growled, and he and Stitch started tackling each other.

"Oh boy!" Genie cried.

"Stop it!" Kelsey tried to break the fight up, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

They ignore her. So, she steps in between them, and bonk their heads at each other. They stopped, groaned, and started rubbing their now bumped heads. "Now, that I got you, IDIOTS, attention, there's one thing I got to say... STOP ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS!"

"Kelsey is right!" Aladdin said, "Jim, we're lucky that Stitch helped us; otherwise we would've been lost."

"That's right," Genie said. Then they saw another ship passing by them. Stitch immediately jumped on Kelsey's back.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kelsey cried.

"Jumba!" Stitch cried.

"Jumba?" Jack raised a brow.

"Jumba is an evil genius, who created Stitch. After he escaped, the grand council woman told Jumba and Pleakley to bring him back to the big ship."

"Hey!" Jim called out to Jumba, "We have your-"

Kailey covered his mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Look, Jim," Aladdin said, "I know you don't like him, but he helped us get here; and at least we can do is not say anything to Jumba that he's here."

"So do you like Stitch, Al?" Kelsey asked.

"Right now, so-so."

Kailey muttered, "You didn't like him, when he flirted with Jasmine at that movie trailer."

"What Kailey?" Aladdin asked.

"I didn't say anything," she said quickly.

"Well, we're finally in Monstropolis," Jack said, "So I guess we should go in." They started walking.

"Aggi-baba!" The gang turned around, and noticed Stitch following them.

"Stitch? What is it?" Kailey asked. Stitch climbed up on Kelsey's back again.

"Oh no, you're not going to come with us are you?" Jim asked.

"Ih," Stitch answered.

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"I-tume-o-Jumba."

"What did he say?" Aladdin asked Kelsey.

"I don't know. But I bet he said he wants to avoid Jumba." She faced Stitch, "Am I right?"

"Ih." Stitch started giving Kelsey a sad face.

"Aww," Genie cried, "He is so cute and fluffy!"

"Oh no," she said, "Not the puppy face. Please, not the puppy face!"

"Please…" Stitch was acting really sad.

"Kelsey, be strong!" Jim cried.

Kelsey wasn't sure what to do.

**A/N: Does Kelsey let Stitch comes with them? What did you think about this chapter? I wanted to put ****_you got a friend in me_**** in this chapter, I hope you like and Review! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	58. Sneaking into the factory

Chapter 58 Sneaking into the factory

**Setting: Monstropolis**

Kelsey is looking at Stitch's cute, sad, puppy dog face.

Jim keeps reminding her to stay strong, "Kelsey, don't do this. Think of the times when he's a troublemaker! He gave you a bump in the head!" He patted her bumped head.

"OW!" Kelsey's head is still sore, but she didn't care. She smiles at Stitch.

"Kelsey!"

"Aw, come on, Jim!" Kelsey picks Stitch up, "Look at that cute face!" Stitch is giving him a sad look.

Jim raised a brow; he doesn't find him cute at all.

Kelsey is hugging him, "Do you know how many aliens, who are cute and fluffy, honestly? Let's keep him."

"Say what?!" Jim couldn't believe what he just heard. Kelsey and Stitch are giving Jim the sad puppy dog face, and Jim is rolling his eyes, "Oh brother!"

"Those eyes almost killed me." Kelsey hugs him tighter.

"Kelsey, how come you didn't fall for my cuteness?" Kailey asked.

"A couple reasons, one: you have grown. Two: your cuteness doesn't work on me. Three: you're not as cute and fluffy as Stitch."

"Well!" Kailey is offended.

Stitch immediately jumps off Kelsey and starts cheering.

"One condition, Stitch!"

Stitch immediately stops cheering, and sits down like an obedient puppy.

"Jim does have a point. You are a troublemaker, so you are going to stick with us. You do exactly as I say! No funny business. This is your first, only, and last chance, Stitch! Now, do you have any questions?"

"Kata-booka-dooka?"

"I don't know what you said, but whatever it is my answer is NO! Are we clear?"

Stitch sighed, "Ih."

"Good, now let's get going."

Kelsey and the gang begin walking again. Stitch jumps on Kelsey's back again. He turns and secretly gives Jim a mischievous smirk. Jim saw his smirk, and he is stun, "Guys, did you see him!? Did you see what he just did?!"

Kelsey faces Stitch, who is giving her the cute face. "Jim, calm down."

"But-but-but- HE'S EVIL!"

Kelsey rolls her eyes, and begins walking towards the factory. Stitch smirks at him. Jim growls at Stitch. Stitch stucks his toungue at him.

Everyone looked around Monstropolis. Stitch's eyes grew wide when he saw Monstropolis as a big city. He made an evil laugh. The others notice it.

"Okay...What's wrong with him?" Aladdin asked nervously.

"Oh no," Kelsey looks at Stitch, who is staring at the city. "Stitch, I know that Jumba designed you for chaos and mayhem. But you need to be on your best behavior. Please, just try to behave… for me."

Stitch looks at her, and then he groans.

"Good boy, Stitch. Come on let's go."

Kelsey saw a CDA truck parked in front of the Monsters Inc. factory, she gasps. "Get down!" Kelsey whispers. Everyone is hiding beside a mailbox. They saw a couple of CDA guards coming out of the truck.

"How are we supposed to get inside the factory without being seen by those guards?" Kailey asked.

Aladdin peeks through the back truck window, and he sees a bunch of CDA monsters on break. "Some of them are inside this truck," Aladdin whispers.

Kelsey smiles, "I got a plan, but we need a volunteer." She looks at Stitch. "Stitch, I have a special job for you," She is whispering something in his ear. His smile grows, and it made the others nervous.

"Kelsey, what are you up to?" Jiminy asked.

"You'll see…" Kelsey smirks. Stitch climbs to the side of the truck, and peeks through the back window. He opens the door, and gets inside the truck. The gang heard screaming.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" One CDA monster cried. "Meega Nala KWEESTA!" Stitch cried while making an evil laugh.

"That doesn't sound good!" Jiminy cried. They saw, through the back window, sparks of electricity; and they also heard screaming pain and five banging noises. Then everything was quiet. The gang is worried that Stitch killed them. So, they immediately went through the CDA back door, and then they gasped. They saw five CDA agents lying on the floor.

"Stitch, what did you do?" Aladdin asked. Stitch laughs and holds out a taser and a hammer. "You shock them, and hit them with a hammer?!" Kailey asked in rage.

"Ih!" Stitch is acting like he is proud for what he did.

"Love, what did you tell him?" Jack asked Kelsey.

"I just told him to knock them out; but I didn't tell him to shock them with a taser." Kelsey acts like she's mad too; but, she turns around, secretly gives Stitch a thumbs up, and mouthing the words, "Nice Job." Stitch smiles at her, and secretly gives her the thumbs up.

"Okay, what was your plan anyway?" Jim asked.

"Easy," Kelsey takes one of the monsters suit off, "We disguise ourselves as CDA monsters. That way, no one will know were humans." Kelsey tries the suit on, and so did the others.

Kelsey looks at the glass cup that shows her reflection, "Wow, it's no wonder I hate yellow; it makes me look like a bumblebee."

"Me too!" Kailey hates her costume too.

Stitch grabs the rope and duct tape, and starts tying the monsters up. They are still unconscious. Kailey opens a drawer, and sees five walkie-talkies, "Hey, guys, look! We should have one at all times that way if we're separated we can always keep in touch." She handed Kelsey, Aladdin, Jim, and Jack a walkie-talkie.

"Good idea, Kailey!" Aladdin said.

"You know what we should do?" Kelsey begins, "We should split up."

"What?" Jim looks at her sharply, "Split up? Kelsey, have you heard the old saying: Friends stick together til the end?"

"I have heard that saying before," Kailey said.

Kelsey said, "I know that saying, but I also know this scene. The CDA members show up in the factory to search for Boo."

"Boo?" Jack asked, "Who's Boo?"

"Boo is a little girl."

"A cute little girl," Kailey corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Wait, we are not the only humans here?" Aladdin asked.

"UH!" Kelsey is now getting frustrated, "Do I have to explain everything?"

"Yes!" Everyone cried.

Kelsey sighs, "Okay. Boo snuck into the factory. Mike and Sulley are trying to get her home by finding her door, just like we're doing."

"So what's the plan?" Jim asked.

"We need to find Mike and Sulley. To do that, we need to split up. So…" She paused to think how they are going to split up. "Aladdin, Abu, Stitch, and I are going to be group one. Kailey, Jack, Jiminy, and Jim are going to be group two. Is that alright?"

"As long as I'm away from that thing," Jim is referring to Stitch, "I'm fine with that." Stitch growls at Jim. Jim narrows his eyes at him.

"Are the rest of you cool with it?" Kelsey is in between Jim and Stitch to avoid confrontation.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Everyone exit the CDA truck, and they are walking towards the factory. "Remember, lads," Jack begins, "Act natural." He opens the factory door. They went inside then stopped and stared.

They see loads of CDA security agents with their metal detectors, vacuum cleaners, and walkie-talkies. They are very thorough with their work. "Number 1 wants this place dusted for prints!" an anonymous CDA agents said to one agent at the front desk. Another anonymous member is hanging in the ceiling, "I got a good view from here, but go a little lower."

"Whatever you do, lads," Jack said, "Don't panic."

"Too late for that, Jack!" Kailey said in a panic, "There's so many of them."

"Don't worry, Kailey," Aladdin said in comfort, "Just stay calm, and act like you work here."

"YOU FIVE! HALT!" the gang turns around, and they face a CDA agent. Abu is hiding behind Al's back. Jiminy is hiding in Kailey's pocket. The gang is panicking a little.

"That's it," Jim muttered, "We're doom."

"Get back to work! Number 1 isn't paying you to stand there and do nothing!"

"Aye, governor!" Jack solutes.

Kelsey begins to say in a man's voice, "Don't worry, Number…" Kelsey pauses and looks at the CDA agent's suit, "Number 2. We are going to check below for contamination."

"Alright then, carry on." The CDA agent number 2 walks away. Everyone exhales with relief.

"That was close," Aladdin said with a heavy sigh.

"Yep," Jim looks at his left, and sees a stack full of map pamphlets. "Hey, guys look," Jim grabs two map pamphlets, and gives Kelsey one.

"Good Job, Jim. Now let's see…" Kelsey looks at the map, "Our best chance to look for Mike and Sulley, is the Scare Floor; so we should split up. Group 1, we are going west. Group 2, you guys are going east. Alright?"

"Oo-ba-ja!" Stitch cried.

"I don't what you said, but let's go!"

Stitch face palms, because that's what he just said.

Everyone splits up, when they were about to leave, until they heard someone yelling, "HALT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh bugger!" Jack muttered. They stay still, thinking they're in trouble. The gang turns around and saw the whole CDA agents jump on top of a little monster, and the monster is screaming. The CDA members are decontaminating him. The gang listens to his scream; and the way they see it, it looks and sounds painful.

The gang feels nervous, so they immediately ran away from the CDA agents.

**Setting: Entrance to the Men's locker room**

"I bet Sulley and Boo are in here," Kelsey was about to go in, but Aladdin pulled her away. She stares at him with confusion, "What? What's wrong?"

"Kelsey, you can't go in there; this is the men's room."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Al. That is the weirdest thing you ever said. It's fine, don't worry. Oh, and let's not forget that you went into the ladies room; and I was the only one who found it weird." Kelsey went inside the men's room. Stitch and Aladdin followed her.

They saw a huge, blue and purple polka-dot monster looking under the bathroom doors. "Where did she go?" he asked himself.

"Lose something?" Kelsey asked him. The monster gasps. He immediately jumps up, and stares at them, nervously, "Oh, um… uh… no- no, I didn't lose anything, officers."

"You were looking under the bathroom doors," Aladdin said.

"Oh, that I was- uh," He got down on his knees, and starts touching the floor, "I was looking for my contact. I can't do my work if I can't see, right?"

"Really?" Kelsey knows that the monster's name is Sulley, and he is not looking for his contact. He is looking for Boo.

"Yeah," He pretends to look for his fake contact at the floor, nervously.

"Was this contact two feet tall with black pigtails, adorable, and disguised as a purple monster?"

Sulley's eyes grew wide, "What? No! No! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"BOO!" a little purple monster comes out of the bathroom door, laughing. It runs toward Sulley, and it is hugging him.

"Well, I guess you found your contact," Aladdin smirks and crosses his arms. Kelsey walks towards the purple monster. "Hey, there," she said in a sweet voice. The purple monster walks towards Kelsey, and Kelsey picks her up.

"No, wait!" Sulley is trying to stop her from taking off the monster's head; but it is too late.

"Boo!" the monster turns out to be the little girl, who snuck into the factory. Sulley is now panicking.

"Well, well, well," Aladdin said, "What do we have here?"

"This is not what you think! I can explain!" Sulley cried.

"You don't have to explain."

"Relax, Sulley, we're not calling you out," Kelsey said.

Sulley raised a brow, "You- you're not?"

"Of course not, if we were we would've called out 23:19 by now."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"We need to talk."

**Setting: The Scare Floor**

Kailey, Jack, Jim, and Jiminy are looking for Mike and Sulley. "Where are they?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, lad," Jack stops and stares at a lady slug with glasses behind a desk. He shivers and has a disgust look on his face. "What is that slug?"

"That's Roz," Kailey answered.

"Maybe she knows where Mike and Sulley are," Jim suggested.

"Good idea, Jim," Kailey walks towards Roz, who is reading a _Glob_ magazine. Roz notices Kailey standing there, "May I help you, Number 89?"

"Yes, you can help us, slug lady," Jack said. Jim and Kailey hit Jack to shut him up.

"Jack, shut up, we don't call her slug lady," Kailey mutters to Jack.

"We're looking for two monsters, Mike and Sulley," Jim said, "Have you seen them?"

"Why, no, I haven't, Number 99. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

"Well, thanks anyway, Roz," Kailey begins to walk away, but then a little green monster walks pass by them. Kailey stops, and stares at him, "Guys, that's him."

"Who, lass?" Jack asked.

"That's Mike."

Mike is using his charm on Roz, "Roz, my tender, oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut?"

Roz is giving Mike a stern face.

Mike continues, "Come on, tell me. It's a new haircut, isn't it? That's got to be a new haircut. New makeup? You had a lift. You had a tuck. You had something. Something has been inserted your skin, that makes you look like…"

Mike pauses trying to think a nice thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything. So, he cuts to the chase. "Listen, I need a favor. Randall is working late last night out on the Scare Floor. I really need the key for the door he was using."

"Well, isn't that nice," Roz said as she was stacking papers, "But guess what? You didn't turn in your paperwork last night."

"He didn't… I… no paperwork?"

"This office is now close," Roz shuts the office window. Mike's fingers are stuck in the window. He is screaming in pain.

Jack and Jim are helping Mike's fingers off the window by pulling him. "OW! OW! Easy!" Mike cried.

"Hold still," Kailey said.

Mike's fingers are out, but they are still throbbing.

"Did you say you are looking for a door?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah, I did; but Miss Slug there is refusing to cooperate."

"Maybe we can help," Jim said.

"Y-you can?" Mike raised a brow, "You, guys, don't know what kind of door I'm after."

"Oh, we do," Jack said, "Where's your friend?"

"What?"

"Sulley," Kailey said, "Where is he?"

Mike raise a brow as he was giving them a suspicious, "Who wants to know?"

"Take us to him, and we will tell you," Jim said.

Mike pauses to think.

**Setting: Men's locker room**

"Look, I don't know who you guys are; but I didn't do anything wrong," Sulley said.

"Sulley, we are not CDA agents!" Aladdin cried.

"You're not?"

"Naga," Stitch said.

"Then what are you?"

Aladdin and Kelsey look each other, and then they are about to take off their suits.

"Sulley!"

Aladdin, Kelsey, and Sulley turned and faced Mike, who is standing with Kailey, Jim, and Jack.

"What are you doing?!" Mike is worried that Sulley told the gang everything. Mike and Sulley don't know that they are humans. "Please tell me, you didn't say anything! And where is the you-know-what?"

"Well, she's-" Sulley looks around for Boo, but he couldn't find her.

"You lost it!" Mike cried.

"No she's…"

"Here she is!" Kailey cried. Boo is running towards Sulley.

"See there she is," Sulley picks Boo up; then notices Boo crying, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Uh-oh," Kelsey knows what happens in the next minute.

"I already told your buddies; I haven't seen anything!" a voice cried.

"Alright, carry on," a CDA agent said.

Mike and Sulley ran and hide into the bathroom along with Boo.

The gang hid in another bathroom door. Stitch climbs up the ceiling trying to avoid being seen. Everyone are standing on top of the toilet with their feet around the lid, trying not to fall into the toilet.

Everyone peeks through the door, and saw a purple, chameleon-like monster washing his hands. Boo recognize him, and she is terrified. Sulley pulled her way, and trying to comfort her.

Jiminy is trying to get a closer look, but he accidentally fell into the toilet. Jiminy is whispering to them, "Guys, help me out here!" The gang can't get him out now, because one: it's gross. Two: they didn't want to fall in too. Three: they need to avoid being seen.

The purple monster heard a splash. He was a little suspicious; so he looked around to see where it came from. The gang, Mike, and Sulley backed away from the door; and against the wall.

"RANDALL!"

Randall gasps and turns around. He faces his small, red, three-eye henchman, Fungus. "Oh, thank goodness! What are we going to about the child?!"

Randall covers Fungus's mouth, "Shh! Shh, shh, shh." He disappears. Everyone is wondering where he is; and how he disappeared like that. Kelsey and Kailey are the only ones who knew; and where Randall is.

BANG! Randall is opening every bathroom door. Everyone is now nervous. They are shutting their eyes, and gritting their teeth.

Randall was about to open Mike, Sulley, and Boo's bathroom door. "The front page! It's on the front page!" Fungus is showing Randall a newspaper with Boo's picture on the cover, "The child! The one you were after!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Randall whispers, "Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it!"

"I did simple calculations factoring in the size of the sushi restaurant. The child may have ESCAPE!"

"Yeah, well, until we know for sure; we act like nothing happen. Understand? You just get the machine running, and I'll take care of the kid. When I find whoever let it out… THEY'RE DEAD!" Randall banged Mike and Sulley's bathroom door; but he didn't notice them in there.

Mike and Sulley are now nervous. The bathroom door is shut.

"Why are you still here?! Come on, GO!" Randall is now hitting Fungus with a newspaper, "Move it! NOW!"

"Ow!" Fungus cried in pain. The gang heard footsteps.

"They're gone," Sulley said. Stitch climbs back to the ground. Kelsey, Kailey, Jack, Jim, and Aladdin hopped off the toilet lid. Mike, also, fell into the toliet. There was toliet water everywhere. "Ew!" Boo said with disgust on her face.

"Hello, guys!" Jiminy cried, "Can one of you help me, please?!"

Everyone stares at Jiminy, who is soaking wet.

"Alright, lad, get the bug," Jack said to Aladdin.

"What? Me? What about you? You smell!"

"What does that got to do anything?"

"A lot of things!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey, why don't you help Jiminy out?" Kailey asked.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I don't want to! Touching toilet water is gross!"

"Well, I don't want to touch it!"

"Me neither!"

"Guys," Jim begins, "I know a way to settle this!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

One moment later…

"ROCK! Paper! Scissors! SHOOT!" Everyone cried. Everyone is doing the rock, paper, scissors showdown.

Kelsey, Jack, and Jim choose rock. Stitch chooses paper. Aladdin and Kailey choose scissors. "Rock beats scissors! Paper beats rock!" Jim said. Now, it was Kailey versus Aladdin.

"Ready?" Jim asked.

"Ready!" Kailey and Aladdin cried.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! SHOOT!"

Aladdin chooses scissors. Kailey chooses paper. "Woo-hoo!" Aladdin is cheering, "I win!"

"Oh come on! One more round!" Kailey really doesn't want to touch toilet water. "Sorry, Kailey, " Kelsey said with sympathy, but she isn't really, "You have too. Go get, Jiminy."

Kailey now has a disgusting look on her face. Kelsey is now facing Sulley and Mike, who wants answers.

"Okay, we know you guys are not CDA agents," Mike said, "Just tell us who you all are; and what do you want?!"

"Okay, fine we'll tell you!" Kelsey and the others take off their suits revealing that they are humans. Sulley and Mike gasped. They are speechless.

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you enjoy that chapter. I updated, just as I promise. Sorry it took so long; I've been busy with Christmas and New Year. I probably won't update chapters every day; but I'll try. Anyway, keep reading please review. Don't forget about my poll and the Q and A session. There's more to come very soon. I would like to thank everyone's support. I really appreciate it. Thank you. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	59. Monster Mash

Chapter 59: Monster Mash

Setting: Men's locker room

Mike and Sulley pushed Kelsey and the gang into a bathroom door. Kailey finally got Jiminy out of the toilet. But she was so gross out by the toilet water she ran out of a bathroom door, and started washing her hands.

Mike was so shock he was now afraid to touch them. Sulley was not as bad, but he wanted an explanation.

"YOU'RE HUMANS!" Mike cried.

"Shh!" Kelsey said, "Yes, we are; but don't worry we are not dangerous nor toxic."

"How do you know?" Sulley asked.

"Sulley, do we look dangerous to you? Does that little girl look dangerous to you?" Kelsey pointed at Boo, who is spinning around. She is singing, "La, la, la, la."

"Okay, fine, you made your point," Mike said, "Now, what do you want?"

"Okay, you guys are looking for the little girl's door right?"

"Yeah. But how would you know about that?" Sulley asked.

"I'm getting to that part. You see we are looking for a door too. So, I was thinking that if we work together; we can get both doors. You get the door you guys want. We'll get the door we want. Everyone is happy."

"Well, that's a cute plan you got there," Mike began, "But we already have the keycard to her door. We won't tell anyone that you are humans, but finding your door is your problem, not ours."

"Liar!" Kailey cried.

"What?" Mike turned and faced Kailey.

"We saw you getting turned down by Roz! We had to help you pull your fingers out of the shut window!"

Sulley raised his brows at Mike, "Mike, did you get the keycard?"

Mike paused for a moment, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe as in I may not have the keycard, but I will get the keycard."

"Just say you didn't have the keycard, already!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I didn't have the keycard, but we will have one-"

"With their help," Sulley interrupted him.

"What?!" Mike was surprised at him, "Sulley, it's bad enough to take home one kid; but now we have to take home five humans and a... what is that thing?" Mike is referring to Stitch.

"An alien dog," Kailey answered.

"And an alien dog!" Mike cried.

"Technically," Jack began, "We're taking home two humans home. The reason I tag along is because I want to get back to my ship."

"Mike, you know the old saying?" Jim said, "Two heads are better than one. But on this case seven heads are better than two."

"So what do you say?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah, what do you say, Mike?" Sulley picked Boo up, and he was showing him Boo's cute face.

"...Okay," Mike answered, "Okay, if you guys help us find our door; we will help you find yours."

"That's sounds fair," Kailey said.

"It is. So, do we have a deal?" Kelsey raised her hand out for a handshake.

"...Agree," Mike said.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"Huh, uh, yes, I am," Mike hesitantly reached his hand, and shook Kelsey's pinky. Kelsey was getting annoyed by the whole kids-are-toxic story, "Oh for crying out aloud!" She grabbed Mike's hand for a handshake.

"THERE!"

Mike gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.

Mike was mumbling to Sulley, "She touched me, Sulley! She touched me!"

"You still believe in that stupid rumor?" Jim asked.

"No, of course not!" Mike lied. His hand was still shaking, "Now, if you guys excuse me, I'm going to wash my hands." Mike was trying to wash the contamination off his hand.

Everyone was rolling their eyes. Jack was asking Sulley, "You know we're not toxic right, mate?"

Sulley nodded, "Yep."

"Good."

"Look, before we go out on the Scare Floor, we need to do something about your disguises."

"What's wrong with our disguises?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, nothing it's just that if Mike and I keep hanging around you guys with those CDA outfits, monsters will get suspicious. A lot of the CDA agents will know that you guys aren't doing your job."

"Good point, Sulley," Jim said, "And if we hang around you guys without a disguise the CDA will get us."

"And scream 23:19," Kailey added.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Aladdin asked.

"I got it!" Jim got out his lamp, and rubbed it. Genie came out of the lamp, "Man, I have a crick in the neck." Genie was spinning his head, "WHOO! So, what did I miss?"

"I have a wish, Genie," Jim cleared his throat, "I wish that my friends and I disguise ourselves as scary monsters."

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"Good plan, Jim," Kelsey said.

"Why do you want to wish that?" Genie asked.

"To get pass the CDA agents, and the other monsters," Jim answered.

"Alright!" Genie was stretching his arms, "Wish number two! You're making this easy, Jim." He snapped his fingers, and magic spin around the gang. The transformation began. It glowed so bright Mike and Sulley couldn't see a thing.

It's been three minutes, and the monster transformation was over. The gang immediately looks at the mirror. They have a horror look on their faces.

"I-I'M A RAT!" Aladdin cried. Abu screams and he fainted. "Abu!" Aladdin was transformed into a rat. Not just any rat, half-man and half-rat. He had a tail, rat ears, rat fur, and whiskers.

"I'm a FISH-FREAK!" Jack cried, "Why am I a fish-freak, blue goof?!" Jack was transformed into Davy Jones. His hair and beard had tentacles. His left hand was transformed into a crab claw. His right hand transformed into another tentacle.

Genie shurgs, he wasn't sure. Magic is powerful and complicated to explain. Genie just grants the wishes, it's his job.

"I have snake hair," Kailey said, "I have SNAKE HAIR!" Kailey was transformed into a Medusa. Her skin was changed into a light green color. Her hair was transformed into snakes. Snakes! Kailey had yellow, snake hair!

"Hey, my girlfriend has snake hair, and she looks good," Mike said.

"I don't know why you guys are complaining," Jim said, "I look awesome. I'm a cyborg, just like Silver." Jim was transformed cyborg. He looked just like Silver. He had a mechanical arm in his left, but his right arm was normal.

Kelsey's face, skin, hair was blue. BLUE! Her hands were webbed, and her arms have fins. Her entire body was covered with scales. Her teeth were now sharp like a shark. She was transformed into a sea monster. "We're still us," Kelsey said, as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Now, let's go find a door." Kelsey was about to leave the bathroom, she stops and looks at her friends, who are standing there staring at the mirror. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Uh, guys," Genie cried, "I just remembered something. The monster makeover doesn't last long."

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"It only last for three hours."

"Why three hours?" Sulley asked.

"Cause Jim wish for a temporary monster disguise. I'm sorry."

"No," Jim disagreed, "No, it's my fault. I should've been more specific."

"Well, there is no time, we have to go!" Mike cried, "NOW!"

Everyone left the bathroom, thinking that nothing can go wrong now.

**Setting: Entrance to the Scare Floor**

Everyone was walking out of the men's locker room heading to the Scare Floor. They passed by a few monsters, but they didn't seem to notice that they're humans. Sulley sent Mike back to get Boo's keycard. Kelsey was now telling Sulley everything she and her friends have been through, and what kind of door they need.

"So, let me get this straight," Sulley began, "You and your sister are from the real world?"

"Correct," Kelsey said, "And we are looking for the Door to the Real World to get home."

"So, if you're from the real world; that would mean you know what happens later on."

"That's right," Kailey said.

"There something I've been wondering. What did Randall and Fungus mean when they said 'Get the machine running'?"

Kelsey was about to explain, but Jack interrupted her. "Who cares, mate? Let's just get the little girl's door, so we can take these two whelps home!" He was referring to Kelsey and Kailey.

"Well, I can't make any promises, but Mike and I will try to get the door you need to get home," Sulley smiled and gave Kailey a pat on the head. Kailey frowned and so did her snake hair. Her hair hissed at him.

"Great," Kelsey said, "And if I didn't say this before… thanks."

"Don't thank him yet, love," Jack muttered to her.

"I'm back!" Mike was walking towards them.

"Did you talk to Roz?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And…" Aladdin said.

"And what?"

"What did she say?"

"Oh look here we are!" Mike was trying to change the subject. He got rejected by Roz again. He tried to sweet talk her, but it was no use. Roz slammed his fingers again with the metal window.

"Okay, here's the plan," Mike faced the group, "act like you're one of us; and you will be fine. Don't make eye contact, and whatever you do… don't talk to anyone. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mike," Aladdin said, "We're all clear."

"Good, now follow our lead."

Sulley and Mike went inside the Scare Floor first. Boo was hiding behind Sulley's back. Kailey was hiding behind Sulley's leg.

"Top of the morning, fellas!" Sulley cried.

"Hey, what's shaking, bacon?" Mike was using his charm on everybody.

"Did you lose weight or limb?" Sulley asked one of the monsters.

The others were following them, trying not to look at the monsters.

Stitch was not following Mike's rule. He saw Fungus, and he was now growling at him. Fungus saw him, and he gasped. He dropped his clipboard, climbed on a table, and started shivering with fear. Kelsey saw Stitch was about to jump on Fungus; so she grabbed him just in time.

"I am _so_ sorry about that, sir," Kelsey was struggling to pull Stitch away from Fungus while apologizing.

"Keep that thing on a leash, please!" Fungus was still shaking. Stitch was still growling, and Kelsey was dragging him away from Fungus. Kelsey commended Stitch for being the best judge of character.

She was muttering to Stitch, "Stitch, we both know that he's bad news; but we can't let him know that we're on to him. So, you need to be on your best behavior. Okay?"

Stitch turned and growled at Fungus. He was still shaking and sitting on the table. Stitch faced Kelsey. He groaned and nodded.

"Good."

Sulley muttered to Mike, "You got her cardkey, right?"

"Of course I have her cardkey," Mike answered, "I told you I'd get her cardkey. I went and got her card key." Mike took a keycard from some other monster, without looking. "And now I have her cardkey."

He swiped the cardkey from the machine, and a door was coming in. "Here we go."

Sulley bend down and smiled at Boo, "Take care of yourself; try not to go through anymore closets."

A wooden door came down at their station, and the blinker turned red, meaning that it's ready to open.

Sulley, Kelsey, and Kailey knew that Mike didn't have the right keycard.

"Mike, that's not her door," Sulley said.

"What are talking about? Of course it's her door. It's her door!"

"No, it's not," Kelsey said, "Her door was white and it had purple and pink flowers on it."

"Well, Miss Smarty-pants," Mike said, "It must've been dark last night."

"I support the one eye on this one," Jack turned and asked Kelsey, "How would you know if it had flowers on it?" Jack was trying to get rid of Boo too.

"Jack, you're asking the wrong person."

"Look, you want a door, and here's the door," Mike opened the wooden door, and they were listening to someone yodeling.

"Hey, do you hear that, lass," Jack was encouraging Boo to go in that door, "Sounds like fun in there."

"Jack!" Jim, Aladdin, and Kelsey cried.

"What?"

"You can't leave a child to a complete stranger!" Kailey cried.

"Why not? My parents did that once, and I turned out just fine."

Kelsey and Jim rolled their eyes.

"Hey, send me a postcard, kid," Mike said, "It's Mike Wazowski. Care of Mike-Wazowski-you-got-your-life-back Lane."

"Mowki Kowski," Boo mispronounced his name.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Very good, Kid. Now, bon voyage!"

"Bye-bye!" Jack said as he grabbed a stick, "Hey, look you see the stick? Go get the stick! Go fetch!" He threw it inside the door.

"Jack, does she look like a dog to you?" Jiminy raised a brow at Jack.

"Shut up, bug!"

Jiminy rolled his eyes and frowned.

"OW!" a guy stopped yodeling and started crying. Jack accidentally threw the stick at the guy's eye.

"See," Jiminy said, "This is why, there is a rule saying: No throwing sticks and stones."

"Shut the door," Jim muttered to Aladdin. He closed the door, and pressed a button, that turned off the red light.

"Mike," Sulley said, "This isn't Boo's door!"

"Boo?" Mike raised a brow, "What's Boo?"

"That's what I decided to call her," he was now narrowing his eyes at Mike, "Is that a problem?"

Mike face palmed, "Sulley, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it! NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME-"

"Mike!" The gang hissed at him.

"What?!"

"Everyone is staring," Aladdin whispered.

"What?" Mike turned and saw all of the monsters staring at them. "Oh hey!"

Sulley was hiding Boo behind him.

"We're rehearsing for… a scene for the upcoming company play call… um… 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me'! It's a musical!" Mike was whispering to his friends to help him out, and starting the tune, "Put that thing back where it came from or so help meeeee."

Sulley was making bom-bom sounds, "Bom-bom, Bom-bom, Bom-bom." He continued making those noises.

"_So help me! So help me!"_ Mike was about to say _cut_, but an unexpected singer happened.

"_So help me get by!"_ Kailey sang. Then three new singers singed too. "_Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" _Jack, Aladdin, and Jim sing, "_So help me!" _They did a finishing pose. Mike got down on his knees and singed, "_I just gotta cry…"_

"And CUT!" Kelsey didn't want to hear anymore singing. "It's a working progress, but it's going to get better."

The monster shrugged it off, and went back to work.

Everyone exhaled with relief. "That was close," Aladdin whispered.

"Okay, Sulley," Mike began to whisper, "I have enough so say good-bye to her."

"I'll say good-bye to her, when we find the right door."

"Guys," Jim said.

"What?!" Mike and Sulley cried.

"Boo disappeared."

"What?!"

"Kailey disappeared too."

"What?!" Kelsey cried loud enough to disturb the monsters. They turned and stared at her again. Kelsey cried out to the monsters, "What are you looking at?! Get back to work, or I'll unleash my dog!" Stitch started growling at them. The monsters immediately went back to work.

"I can't believe it. They're gone! Well that is just gre-" Mike paused and realized something, "Wait a minute, the sun is coming up! This is perfect! They're gone!"

Sulley and Kelsey gave him a mean look, and started walking out of the Scare Floor.

"Hey, where are you two going?!"

The others started following them, while Mike was pulling Sulley back to the Scare Floor. "Sulley, please don't blow this! Not when we're so close to breaking the record! Someone else will find the kids!"

"One of the kids is my sister," Kelsey said.

Mike ignored her, and continued talking sense to Sulley, "Look Sulley, that's their problem not ours! They're out of our hair!"

Then Sulley bumped into a monster… Randall. He gave them a glare, his new skin color was like Sulley's fur.

"Wasn't he purple before, lad?" Jack asked Jim.

"What are you guys doing?!" Randall shook his skin, and his color was back to purple.

"Ah, there it is," Jack can see Randall's color now.

"Well?!" Randall demanded.

"Um…" Aladdin was trying to think of a good lie, but then a slug monster, who was slugging pass them talked for them.

"They're rehearsing a play," the slug monster said as he passed them.

"That's right!" Jack cried, "Take it away, one eye!"

Mike was now singing in a loud voice, "They're out of our haaair!"

Randall didn't like Mike's singing at all, "Can it, Wazowski!" Then he looked at the gang. "Who are you guys?"

"Uh…" Sulley said, "They are the new interns for this company. Mike and I were just showing them around." Sulley turned and faced them, "Right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

Randall was still suspicious, "I never seen any of you before. Where are you from?"

"Halloweentown, lad," Jack answered.

"What made you come here?"

"We wanted to scare humans every day, not for one holiday. So, we heard about this place, and we want to work here. Savvy?" Everyone was impressed with Jack's lying skills, but they're worried that maybe he's too good.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Randall. Jim saw her, so he did the same thing she's doing.

Randall didn't notice them. He faced Sulley, "So, what did you think of that kid getting out, Sullivan? Pretty crazy, huh?"

Sulley smiled nervously, "Oh yeah, crazy."

"Word on the street is the kid's been traced back in this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?"

"Oh, um… uh…"

Mike stepped in, "No. No way."

"But you know, Randall," Aladdin said, "If it was an inside job, I'll put my gold coins on that monster over there," He was pointing at a multi-eye monster.

"Waxford?" Randall raised a brow.

"Yeah, Waxford," Mike began, "The one at station six. You know he's got them shifty eyes."

Hey Waxford!" Randall was walking towards Waxford, giving the gang an opportunity to leave the hallway.

"Come on!" Sulley cried. Jim, Aladdin, Jack, Stitch, and Kelsey followed Sulley. They, first, have to find Boo and Kailey, before they do anything else.

"Sulley!" Mike was catching up to them, until…

"MICHAEL WAZOWSKI!"

Mike turned around, and saw a snake hair monster, just like Kailey's. She was wearing a cone around her neck and had a _very_ angry look on her face.

"Oh no," Mike whispered to himself.

Kelsey, Stitch, and Jack stopped, because they heard Mike's name being called out.

"Who's the ugly, love?" Jack asked.

"An angry girlfriend," Kelsey responded.

"Oh, I always hate one of those… Let's listen in, love!" Jack pulled Kelsey towards the couple. Stitch followed them.

"Schmoopise-poo, how are you?" Mike said nervously.

Celia slapped him in the face. SMACK! "Don't you Scmoopise-poo me!" Celia cried, "Last night is one of the worsts nights of my entire life! Bar none!" All of her snakes came out of her cone, and started hissing at him.

Jack and Kelsey came in. "Look, Celia," Kelsey said in a polite way, "I understand you're upset right now, but we need Mike right now."

"Yes, we'll talk later, Schmoopise." Mike began to walk away, until Celia grabbed him.

"No, we are not going to talk later! We're talking NOW!"

"Just what exactly, did he do, love?" Jack asked Celia.

"Jack! Stay out of this!" Kelsey and Mike cried.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you!" Celia said to Jack, "Mike was taking me out to Harryhausen on my birthday! Everything was fine, but then he left me there, WHILE I WAS DECONTAIMANATED BY THOSE CDA AGENTS!"

"Hey, on the plus side, love, at least he made your birthday memorable."

Celia and her snakes hissed at Jack; then Celia slapped Jack in the face. SMACK! Stitch was laughing at Jack. Jack glared at him; then he turns and faces Kelsey, "I didn't think I deserve that, love."

"Yes, you did deserve that, Jack." Kelsey grabbed Jack's shirt, and dragged him away from the couple, "We're going now! See ya, Mike!" Kelsey, Jack, and Stitch left the hallway trying to find the others.

"Kelsey, wait!" Mike didn't want to be alone with her angry girlfriend.

"Are you friends with them?" Celia asked Mike.

"Well- yes- I mean no- I mean… sort of."

Celia slapped Mike in the face again. SMACK!

Mike started touching his slapped face, "Not sure if I deserved that."

Celia turned away from Mike, and crossed her arms, "I thought you cared about me!"

"Honey, please…" Mike was about to comfort her, but Celia pulled away from his touch. "Schmoopsie, I thought you like sushi."

"SUSHI!"

Randall stopped talking to Waxford, and starts listening to Mike and Celia's conversation.

"SUSHI! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI?!"

Mike saw that Celia was causing a scene, and saw Randall looking at them. He cut Celia's words, dips her, and crashed his lips into hers.

Celia's eyes were wide open, and she kept on slapping him. He dropped her and ran away.

Randall took a closer look at the newspaper. He saw a big picture of Boo, but then he also saw a small picture of Mike in the corner of the paper. "Wazowski!"

"Michael!" Celia wasn't finish with him, "Mike... men."

**Setting: Close to the Recycling Room**

Aladdin, Jim, and Sulley kept on going through a lot of hallways. "Where did they go?" Jiminy kept asking the others.

"I don't know, Jiminy," Aladdin said.

Kailey and Boo were lost in the halls. "Boo, get back here!" Kailey was trying to catch Boo. What happened at the Scare Floor was that Boo ran off, and Kailey was trying to take her back to the group. But Boo was hard to catch and find.

Kailey finally grabbed Boo's arm, "Gotcha! Boo stay right here. Okay?" Kailey got out her walkie-talkie, "Hey, can anyone here me? Over."

Jim could hear Kailey's voice from his walkie-talkie. "Guys, wait a minute!"

"What is it, Jim," Sulley asked.

"Jim, Al, Kelsey, Jack, are you here? Over!" Kailey cried.

Jim got out his walkie-talkie, "Kailey, is that you? Over."

"Yeah, it's me! Over."

"Kailey, where are you?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, and where's Boo?" Sulley asked.

"I'm close to the recycling room, and Boo is…" Kailey turned around, and noticed Boo wasn't with her.

"Kailey, are you there?" Jim asked.

"… There's a problem, Boo isn't with me right now."

"What?!" Aladdin, Jim, and Sulley cried.

"No, wait! I see her!"

"You do!" Sulley cried.

"Oh no, she's heading to the trash can! I got to go get her!"

"Kailey, wait! Stay where you are, Kailey! Kailey?!"

Kailey put her walkie-talkie away, and she was chasing after Boo.

"Great, she's not answering!" Jim put his walkie-talkie away.

"But, I know where the recycling room is," Sulley started running, and so did Aladdin and Jim.

**Setting: The Hallway**

"Icki-baba!" Stitch cried. Kelsey, Jack, and Stitch were trying to find the others. "Wait guys, hold on a minute!" Kelsey stopped.

Jack and Stitch stopped and tripped on top of each other. "Oogato," Stitch was now rubbing a bump on his head.

"What is it, love?" Jack is trying to get up.

"Why go find them, when we can talk to them," Kelsey got out her walkie-talkie, and pressed the talk button, "Guys, come in, where are you? ..." Kelsey was waiting for a response, but so far there was none. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Kelsey was checking the back of the walkie-talkie, and there was no batteries. "Great! There are no batteries."

"Here take mine," Jack gave her his.

"Thanks," Kelsey pressed the talk button, "Guys, are you there?"

"Kelsey?" Aladdin responded, "Where are you? Weren't you behind us?"

"We're lost, mate!" Jack cried.

"Didn't Kelsey have a map?" Jim asked.

Kelsey handed Jack his walkie-talkie, while she was checking her pockets. So far she felt nothing.

"This may take a while," Jack said.

"Shut up, Jack!" Kelsey snapped.

Stitch was sitting there with a smirk on his face. Kelsey and Jack noticed.

"Stitch," Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Ih."

"I think he knows where the map is," Jack suggested.

"Stitch, do you know?" Kelsey asked.

Stitch nodded.

"Well, where is it?"

Stitch pointed at his stomach.

"Oh, no, you didn't!"

"Meega, did!"

Jack and Kelsey sighed with frustration. "What do we do, love?" Jack asked.

"Hey, you three! HALT"

Jack, Kelsey, and Stitch turned around and faced the yellow monsters, known as the CDA agents.

"What are you three doing here?"

"What?" Jack raised the brow.

"There are no visitors at this time. You three need to go."

"We're not visitors," Kelsey said.

"You're not?"

"No, governor," Jack said, "We're new to the Monsters Incorporated. Right love?"

"Right!" Kelsey said.

"Then why aren't you three in the Simulation Room?" one of the agents asked.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"The Simulation Room. All new monsters meet Mr. Waternoose in the Simulation Room to practice their scaring."

Jack and Kelsey didn't want to go, but they didn't want to blow their cover. "We are, but we couldn't find it," Kelsey lied.

"Oh, then follow us." The agents began walking; Jack, Kelsey, and Stitch followed them.

"What are we going to do, love?" Jack asked.

"Just play along. I'm sure that the others are fine."

Meanwhile, Mike was running away from Randall. "Breathe. Keep breathing!" Mike was hiding where Waternoose's portrait was. He looked back to see if anybody is there. He looked back, and gasped. He saw Randall standing behind him.

Randall pushed Mike against the wall, roughly, "WHERE'S THE KID?!"

"Kid?" Mike was playing dumb, "What kid?"

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?"

"You're not pinning this on me! It never would have gotten out, if you hadn't been cheating last night!" Mike finally confronted Randall about what he did last night. Before Sulley met Boo, He was supposed to turn Mike's paperwork for him; but then he saw Boo's door in the middle of the Scare Floor, the only door.

After he met Boo, he was going to put her back in her room; but he saw the doorknob turning. It was Randall coming out of the door. He gathered all the screaming containers, and left. Sulley was hiding, and saw him leaving.

Randall smirked, "Cheating. Right… Okay, I think I know how to make this all go away. What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?"

"Um… I get a timeout?"

"Everyone goes to lunch. Which means the Scare Floor will be…?" Randall paused leaving Mike to finish his sentence.

"Painted?" Mike guessed.

Randall was getting frustrated, "EMPTY! It will be empty, you idiot!" Randall was pointing at the clock, "You see that clock?"

He grabbed Mike's arms, "When the big hand is pointing up!" He put one of Mike's hands up in the air. "And the little hand is pointing up!" He put the other hand in the air also. "The kid's door will be in my station; but when the big hand points down!" Randall twisted Mike's arm down. Mike was wincing in pain.

Randall continued, "The door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back. Get the picture?"

Mike nodded. Randall released him, "Don't you forget it!" and for that Randall disappears. Mike knew what to do now; so right now he was trying to find the others.

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review; and don't forget about my poll in my profile. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	60. Friends or Frenemies

Chapter 60: Friends or Frenemies?

**Setting: Simulation Room**

"SIMULATION TERMINATED!"

Mr. Waternoose and some other monsters are training for scaring. The new hired scarers, Waternoose's hired, are in-experience and terrible.

"No! No! No!" Waternoose cried to a monster, whose is doing something wrong again. "You are a scarer not a clown! Try again!"

"Mr. Waternoose."

Waternoose turns around, and saw two CDA coming in the room. "Gentlemen, may I help you?"

"We have three new scarers for you."

Waternoose raised a brow, "Oh?"

Kelsey, Jack, and Stitch came into the room.

"Love, is that him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, just stay calm, and play along."

"You're the new scarers?" Waternoose's asked.

"Aye governor, Cap-"

Kelsey clears her throat telling Jack to leave out the word _captain _in his name.

"Jack Sparrow," Jack shakes his Waternoose's hand.

"Naga-Achi-Baba!" Stitch cried.

Waternoose laughs, "And who is this, and what did he say?"

"That's Stitch," Kelsey said, "And he says it's nice to meet you."

Kelsey didn't know what he said, but she knows it wasn't friendly.

"He's so cute and so fluffy not exactly the scaring type."

Stitch growls at him. Kelsey is whispering him, "Be a good boy. Be a good boy."

Waternoose faces Kelsey, "And you are?"

"Oh, um…" Kelsey was about to answer, until…

"Mr. Waternoose," A lady voice on the intercom interrupted.

Waternoose sighs, "Yes, Celia? I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, sir, but, you have a visitor."

"I thought we weren't allowed to have visitors."

"We weren't, sir, but he is very insistent to speak to you immediately. He said he has a business to discuss with you."

"Is it an emergency? Does it have anything to do with the child incident?"

"No sir."

"Well, then, tell him to wait. I'll speak to right after buisness hours."

"…Uh, he says he's not going to take no for an answer."

He sighs again, "Alright, Celia, I'll be right there." Waternoose turns and face the Kelsey and Jack, "I'm sorry about that, but I have to take this."

"Oh, it's fine," Kelsey said, "Do what you gotta do, we'll be here."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back. We'll talk later. In the meantime, talk to the new monsters and get to know them." And for that Waternoose leaves the room.

The new monsters are sitting on their chairs, waving at them with a smile.

Kelsey, Jack, and Stitch raised a brow, and looks at each other.

**Setting: The Recycling Room**

"Gotcha!" Kailey finally grabs Boo in the trash can, "Please, Boo, stop running. I can't keep up with you." She reached Boo in the trash can, and pulls her out.

Meanwhile, Sulley, Jim, and Aladdin show up. "Where can they be?" Sulley asked.

"There they are!" Aladdin cried. They saw Kailey and Boo in the trash can. They were coming towards them until… "HEY, YOU HALT!"

They turned around and saw two CDA agents walking towards them.

"He's the one," one of them said to his partner.

Sulley is now nervous that they know about Boo and his new friends.

"He's the one from the commercial."

"Affirmative, that's him," the CDA's partner agreed. One of them holds out a piece of paper and pen. "Can we get an autograph?"

Sulley, Aladdin, and Jim sighed with relief.

"Oh, oh, sure," Sulley takes the pen and paper.

"Can you make that out to Bethany, my daughter?"

"Yes, let's see…" Sulley begins writing, but at the same time he looks back to see where Kailey and Boo gone. So did Aladdin and Jim. "From your scary friend, best wishes…"

Kailey finally got Boo out of the trash can, but Boo got away again. "Oh great," she whispers to herself. Now she's listening to the janitors' conversation.

"And I said, 'If you talk to me like that again we're through'!" the tall janitor said to his janitor friend.

"What did she say?" the short janitor asked.

"You know my mom. She sent me to my room."

Kailey rolls her eyes at them, and then tries to catch up to Boo.

"See ya later, guys. Take it easy," Sulley finished writing that autograph, and he and his friends are going to find Boo and Kailey. They still think that they are in the trash can.

"Bottom up!" The tall janitor dumps the trash can in the garbage shoot. Sulley, Jim, and Aladdin saw Boo's eye piece from her costume in the trash can. They gasped and run inside the recycling room.

"Do we still have time to get them back?!" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure!" Sulley is now worried and very nervous. If anything happens to Boo and Kailey, Sulley isn't going to forgive himself. Worse, if anything happens to Kailey, Kelsey is going to kill Sulley, Jim, and Aladdin if she finds out.

Meanwhile, Kailey and Boo are running in the halls. Boo is giggling and singing. Kailey is panting, trying to catch her breath and catching Boo at the same time. "GOTCHA!" Kailey grabs Boo and they fell on top of each other. Boo was about to laugh, but Kailey shushes her.

Boo imitates her, "Shh."

"No laughing, Boo! Wait a minute. Didn't you have two eye pieces instead of one?"

Boo shrugs saying that she doesn't know.

"Look, this is serious. I'm going to keep my eyes on you from now on." Still watching Boo, she is trying to find her walkie-talkie, but she couldn't find it. "Where is it? I know it was inside my pocket."

Then she realizes that the walkie-talkie must've fell out of her pocket, and into the trash can. Kailey face palms, "Oh great, how are we supposed to find the others now? I have no map, no walkie-talkie..."

Kailey looks over and saw Boo skipping and singing again, "Boo! Wait!" Kailey is getting tired of Boo running off.

In the recycling room, Jim, Sulley, and Aladdin tried to find Boo and Kailey through the garbage. Abu made monkey noises and points at the window. They look over, and saw Boo's eyepiece with a pile of garbage.

Inside the garbage window, the garbage pile fell through the crusher. The gang's eyes grew wide in fear.

Meanwhile, Boo is skipping and singing a song, until she bumps into a little monster. Kailey finally catches up to her. "There you are!" Kailey cried.

Then a four arm woman, who is holding a day care center for the little kids, looks and saw Kailey and Boo standing there. "Oh, why, hello there, what are your names?"

Boo responds, "Mike Wazowski."

Everyone included Kailey stares at Boo. Kailey is trying hard not to laugh. She finds Boo adorable when she uses Mike's name, and when she's not running off.

"Oh, really?" Then the day care lady turns and faces Kailey, "Then what is your name?"

Kailey paused and then answers with a smile, "Kelsey Armstrong."

Back inside the garbage room, the same pile of garbage went right through the stomper, the roller, and the cutter; and each time Sulley, Aladdin, Abu, Jiminy, and Jim are gasping or lost for words. After all that, the garbage pile came out with a shape of a cube.

They saw Boo's broken eye piece on top of the cube. They are lost for words again. They realize that Boo and Kailey are dead; they are so speechless, they actually fainted. Aladdin landed on his back, and he is laying on top of Abu, who is screeching in pain, "OW!"

**Setting: Men's locker room**

Mike is trying to find the others, "SULLEY!" Then he saw two monsters so he asked them if they've seen him, "Hey, you guys seen Sulley anywhere?!"

"Nope, sorry," a monster name George responds. Mike is getting frustrated, "Oh Sulley!"

George is talking to his partner, "Boy, Wazowski sure looks like he's in trouble." George opens his own locker. Then all of Boo's stuff fell out of the locker, and onto George. His partner is in now panicking and screaming, "23:19! WE HAVE A 23:19!"

All of the CDA monsters came out of the bathroom, and starts decontaminating George… again. "Oh dear," George is getting tired of it.

Mike is still looking for Sulley and the others, "Sulley!" He stops and saw Jim, Aladdin, and Sulley walking across the hall. "Sulley!" Mike cried cheerfully, "Great news, pal! I know how to get out of this mess, but we got to hurry."

"Mike, this is no time for being so cheerful," Jim is tearing up.

"What's your problem? And why are they crying? Did you find the kids yet?"

"We did," Aladdin responds while crying.

"And?"

Sulley shows Mike the garbage cube.

"Uh… guys, it's a cube of garbage."

"Not just any cube of garbage," Jiminy is wiping his tears.

"Then what is it?" Then Boo's eye piece fell off the cube. Mike finally understands what they are talking about. "Oh."

"This is so awful!" Jiminy cried.

"What is Kelsey going say?" Aladdin asked himself.

"If she finds out about Kailey, she'll kill all of you," Mike said.

"I-I can still hear her little voice!" Sulley is sobbing on the garbage cube.

"Mike Waszowski!" a girly voice cried. Jim, Aladdin, and Mike are hearing it too.

"Hey, I can hear it too," Mike is putting his head against the cube, listening to that voice.

"Mike Wazowski!" another childish voice cried.

"How many kids do you have in there?" Mike is looking through the garbage cube; when the others look up and saw a bunch of little monsters walking. They also saw Boo and Kailey in line too.

Boo looks over and saw Sulley, "KITTY!"

Sulley looks up, and saw Boo waving at him. He wipes his tears, and he is smiling, "BOO! KAILEY!" Sulley throws the cube back, and ran towards the two girls.

"Kailey!" Aladdin, Jim and Kailey started hugging.

"We thought you were dead!" Jiminy cried.

"Of course I'm not dead!" Kailey said.

"Where's your walkie-talkie when we called you?" Jim asked.

"I'm sorry, but my walkie-talkie fell out of my pocket."

"Well, we're glad that you and Boo are alright; and we're super glad that Kelsey doesn't have to kill us," Aladdin said.

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"We don't know."

"Well, we got to go find her."

"Mike Wazowski!" a little blue monster cried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mike said, "Step aside kid, we're in a-"

The little monster bit Mike's finger, and he is now screaming in pain. At the same time, Kailey and Boo are laughing so loud that the power went out.

All of the little monsters are screaming, because they are afraid of the dark.

"Mike, stop making them laugh," Sulley hissed at Mike.

"I didn't! Now come on!"

The gang left the halls, and into the Scare Floor.

**Setting: Scare Floor**

"I still didn't understand," Sulley asked Mike, "You got Boo's door?"

"I'll explain later, now let's move!"

"Alright, as soon as, Boo gets home, you're helping us get our door, right?" Jim asked.

"Yes, kid."

"Great, Kailey, you are one step closer to home," Aladdin said.

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Al," Kailey said.

Aladdin raised a brow, "Why?"

Mike is praying to himself while running, "Please let the door be there. Please let the door be there."

Then they saw that Randall's station has a white door with purple and pink flowers on it. "There it is!" Mike cried, "Just like Randall said!"

Sulley and the others stop, "Randall? Wait a minute."

When Boo heard Randall's name, she jumps out of Sulley's arms and starts crying under the table. Kailey and Sulley went to Boo to comfort her. While Mike is cheering, "One, two, three, four, get that kid back through the door! We're getting closer to getting our lives back! The nightmare is almost over!"

"Hey, it's okay, Boo," Sulley picks her up.

"Come on, time to move!"

"Mike, what are you thinking?" Aladdin asked, "We can't trust him."

"Aladdin's right," Sulley agrees, "He's after Boo!"

"Who cares?" Mike asked.

"WE DO!" the whole gang cried.

"Look, guys, this is a limited time offer!"

"Mike, why would Randall help us?" Kailey asked, "When we all know that he wants to hurt us!"

"Ever heard of the word _frenemies_, Kailey?"

Kailey didn't answer him.

Mike turns and face Jim, "Jim, talk to them. Say that they're talking crazy."

"Look, I don't anything about that lizard guy; but if Kailey says he's not worth trusting, then I'm not going to trust him either."

"Look, guys, you want the door, and here it is. The sooner we send Boo back, the sooner we can find y'all's door to get home."

They didn't say anything expect walking towards Boo like they were her protective wall.

"No, Mike!" Sulley answered.

Mike is sighing with frustration, "Fine, you want me to prove everything's in up and up? Fine! They want the door I got the door. What else do they want?" Mike opens the door.

"Mike, wait!" Sulley is trying to stop Mike from going in.

"Mike, don't do this!" Kailey cried.

Mike went inside Boo's room.

"Mike," Aladdin whispers.

Mike climbs up Boo's bed and started jumping on it. The suddenly, Mike was boxed and grabbed. Everyone gasped and hid under the table.

They saw Randall coming out of Boo's room carrying a big box. Randall opens the fake containers they turn out to be a bigger box to put Mike in.

He pressed a button to get rid of the door. He exits the room. The bell rings and everyone arrived in the scare floor. The gang immediately runs after Randall to get Mike back.

"Hey, Sulley, where've been all day?" a monster asked. Sulley ignores him, and keeps going. "Sulley? Sulley?!"

"I knew we couldn't trust that lizard!" Aladdin cried.

"Yeah. What does Randall want with Boo?" Jim asked.

"We'll find out as soon as we find Mike," Kailey said.

The gang followed Randall to a dead end, but Randall is nowhere to be found. They are searching for Mike through the containers, but so far no luck.

Boo is playing with the tools on the wall until it opened a secret passageway. Everyone turns and face Boo and the hidden tunnel.

"Boo, way to go!" Kailey cried. Boo is giggling. Sulley picks up Boo, and begins to enter the tunnel. Boo is afraid of the dark, and begins to cry. Sulley comforts her, "Its okay."

"Where do you think this tunnel leads to?" Jim asked.

"One way to find out," Aladdin begins walking, and so did the others.

**A/N: Don't forget: Read, Review, vote my poll in my profile, and the Q and A session. You can ask your question about the book by P.M. or leave a review. Thanks. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	61. The Big Reveal

Chapter 61: The Big Reveal

**Setting: Simulation Room**

Waternoose returns giving all of the monsters training, corrections, and praises. Stitch is officially Waternoose's second favorite scarer. Sulley is Waternoose's number one favorite.

Stitch is scaring the simulation kid, by laughing like maniac, jumping on the kid's bed, spitting, and growling at the simulation kid. The simulation kid was screaming, and every monster applauds. Kelsey and Jack did a slow clap, they're a little impress that the simulation kid was screaming.

Waternoose laughs and applauds, "Well done… What's his name again?"

"Stitch," Kelsey answers.

"Stitch! You have potential. Who knows, you might beat our number one scarer name James."

"Who's James?" Jack asked.

"James is Sulley's real name," Kelsey explains.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Jack is thinking that Sulley is a better name than James; because he doesn't look like a professional guy, just a fun guy.

"Alright, who's next?" Waternoose asked.

"I am, governor," Jack gets up and walks to the bedroom set.

"Alright, reset the simulator."

All of the walls to the bedroom closed in. Everyone is looking at the monitor to see what Jack is doing.

**Setting: Hidden Tunnel**

The gang is exploring the tunnels. "It sure is dark in here," Jiminy said.

"I wish we have a lantern with us," Kailey said, "I wish that Genie would give us a lantern."

"Me too," Aladdin said, "But Kelsey has the lamp."

"Where are Kelsey and Jack?" Jim asked.

"You left out Stitch," Aladdin said.

"I know."

"You're still mad at Stitch?" Kailey asked.

"Pretty much."

"Jim, when someone holds a grudge," Jiminy begins, "He will grow up to be an unhappy man."

Jim rolls his eyes, "Who are you my conscience?"

"I am a conscience."

"And I thought you're an annoying, talking bug."

"Don't call me bug!"

"That's enough you two! Jim, you said, 'I think he's cool' when we first met Stitch. What change?" Kailey asked.

"The fact that he didn't apologize to me. He didn't say sorry for: putting us in danger, wreck the cruiser, and gave Kelsey a bump in the head."

"Don't you think he made it up to us; by taking us to Monstropolis?"

"It's still not enough."

"Shh," Sulley shushed them, "Did you hear something?"

They started hearing mumbling noises coming through the pipes.

"It's coming from over there," Aladdin pointed at the pipes.

They're quiet and take a closer look through the pipes.

"YES! I got the kid!" a voice cried.

They look through the gaps of the pipes, and saw Randall with Fungus.

"Oh, huzzah! That's great news!" Fungus said, "Not that I was concerned of course-"

"Just get over here, and help me!"

Fungus is shaking with fear, and runs towards Randall.

"Come on, come on, come on. While we're young here, Fungus," Randall opens the fake container box. Fungus is helping Randall carry the box that has Mike inside. They have no idea that Mike is inside instead of Boo. "This kid needs to take off a few pounds."

Abu and Kailey are giggling at that comment.

Randall and Fungus walk towards a small chair and open the box. Mike falls out of the box, and into the chair. Fungus gasped, he was surprised.

"Wazowski?!" Randall is shock too, "Where is it, you little one-eye cretin!"

"Okay, First of all," Mike begins, "It's _cree_tin. If you're going to threaten me, do it properly. Second of all, you're nuts if kidnapping me, will cheat your way to the top!"

Randall chuckles wickedly, "You still think this is about that stupid scare record?"

"Well… I did right until you chuckled like that, and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here." Mike was about to get up from his seat, until Randall push him back and fastened his hands.

"I'm about to revolutionize the scaring industry! When I do, even the great James P. Sullivan is going to be working for me!"

Sulley's eyes grew wide. He would rather quit then work for him.

"Who's James?" Aladdin whispered.

"That's Sulley's real name," Kailey whispered.

"Really?"

"Shh," Boo shushed them.

"Boo, is right," Jim shushed them too.

Mike is getting nervous, "Well… someone has been a busy bee."

"First, I want to know where the kid is; and you're going to tell me."

"I-I don't know anything," Mike is playing dumb, but Randall isn't buying it.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"No, I don't! I don't!"

Randall signals Fungus to push some button. Then the sirens go off.

"Uh-oh," Mike, Jim, Aladdin, and Kailey whispered to themselves. When Boo heard them, she copied what they said. Then they saw a machine coming down to the ground.

"What's that?" Mike asked while panicking. "Come on. Hey, hey, hey! This thing is moving. I don't like big… moving things that's moving towards me! No! Come on! Hey Randall!"

The machine landed on the ground. Randall pats the machine, while having a smirk on his face, "Say hello to the scream extractor."

"… Hello," Mike said awkwardly.

Randall left Mike, and sits next to Fungus.

"Come on, where you going? We'll talk! We'll have a latte. We can talk about this."

Randall activates the machine. They are now going to experiment the machine on Mike.

"We got to help him," Jim said.

"I'm with you," Sulley gets up trying to find a way to stop that machine. The gang gets up too, helping Sulley.

Meanwhile, Mike is now screaming, "Help! Help! HELP!" The machine is coming towards Mike. Mike is thinking that no one is coming to rescue him. Until… when the machine reached Mike's lips it stopped. Mike is exhaling with relief.

"What did you do wrong this time?!" Randall is now blaming Fungus.

"I-I don't know. I calibrated the drive-"

Randall is getting frustrated, "GO CHECK THE MACHINE!"

Fungus runs towards the machine with a wrench in his hand, "There must be something wrong with the scream intake."

The gang found a plug to the machine, so they unplugged it just in time. "There we go," Aladdin said.

"Yep, now let's go get Mike," Kailey said.

Randall looks down and noticed one of the cords dropped. "Huh?" He left the room to check out to see if all the wires and plugs are plugged in.

"Hey, Fungus," Mike is trying to talk Fungus into letting him go. He starts whispering, "You like cars? I got a very nice car. You let me go, and I'll give you… a ride in the car. Please Fungus."

"I'm sorry, Wazowski," Fungus apologized. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he works for Randall. He is afraid of him. "But Randall said I'm not allowed to fraternize with the victims of his evil plot."

Somebody grabs Fungus. Mike started smiling, because he saw familiar faces coming to rescue him.

"Did you miss us?" Kailey asked him.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Hey, at least we showed up," Sulley released Mike, and puts Fungus in his place.

"Let's get out of here before the lizard showed up," Jim said.

"Agree!" Mike cried.

The gang left the hideout just in time. Randall finds the plug unplugged, so he plugs it back in. The machine started running again. Randall comes back, and froze when he saw Fungus on the scream extractor instead of Mike. "What happened?! WHERE'S WAZOWSKI?!"

Fungus couldn't talk, because the extractor is sucking his scream. Randall stops the machine, "Where is he?!"

Fungus still couldn't talk, but he managed to point at the direction, where the gang is going. Randall left the room, leaving Fungus there in his chair.

**Setting: Somewhere in the Halls**

The gang is running in the halls. Mike is panicking, "He's going to kill us! He's going to kill us!" They reached to a corner, and saw three CDA agents. They turned around immediately.

"We got to get out of here, NOW! We'll start a whole new life far away!"

"Mike, what about Kelsey and Jack?" Jim asked.

"And Stitch!" Kailey added.

"Whatever. What about Boo's door, and their door?"

"Who cares? Sorry, Jim, but we can't help you. We are out of here! Good bye, Monsters Inc.! Goodbye, Mr. Waternoose!" Mike opens the door, and left the building.

"No, guys, wait!" Sulley realized something, and ran the opposite direction Mike's going.

"Sulley, where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Follow me! I've got an idea!"

The gang follows Sulley. Kailey knows what Sulley is going to do, and she knows it's a bad idea. "Sulley, wait! Hold on a minute!"

Mike doesn't like where Sulley is going either, "NO! NO! NO!"

**Setting: Simulation Room**

SIMULATION TERMINATED

"No! No! No! No!" Waternoose doesn't like what he sees. "What was that?! You're trying to scare the kid, not lull it to sleep."

Jack said, "I was actually trying to moan like a ghost from the dead. Whoooo!" Jack is acting like a ghost and a zombie.

Waternoose sighs with frustration; while Stitch, Kelsey, and the other newbies are laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell all of you? It's all about presence, about how you enter the room!"

"You know, Waternoose," Kelsey begins, "If it was the Laugh Floor instead of the Scare Floor; Jack would be great."

Waternoose face Kelsey, "That is never going to happen! Scream is more powerful than laughter, Miss… What is your name?"

Kelsey paused, "Um…"

"Mr. Waternoose!"

Everyone turns and saw Sulley and his friends in the room.

"James," Waternoose smiles, "Perfect timing."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, she knows what's going to happen next, "Oh no!"

She, Jack, and Stitch walks towards the gang.

"Listen, sir, you don't understand!" Sulley is trying to speak to him, but so far no luck. Kelsey was about to say something, but she was over talked by Mr. Waternoose. Waternoose takes Boo from Sulley, and gives her to Mike to hold.

"Pay attention, everyone," Waternoose announced, "You're about to see the best in the business."

"But sir-"

"Reset the simulator." The lights from the bedroom set are off, and the voices are activated. "Good night, kiddo," a mother's voice said.

"Night mom," a kid voice said.

Mike puts Boo down; then Boo runs towards Sulley. "Kitty," she said.

"Boo, no!" Mike tries to get Boo, but he was no help.

"Boo, come here," Kailey said with her sweet voice, but Boo continues walking towards Sulley.

"Now," Waternoose begins, "Give us a big, loud roar."

"Mr. Waternoose, there's no time for this-" Sulley is trying to talk to Waternoose, but so far no luck.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Roar!"

"But sir-"

"ROAR!"

Sulley sighs, and was thinking, 'Let's get this over with.'

"Sulley, wait!" Kelsey saw Boo next to the bed. She knows what's going to happen. But it was too late, he started roaring.

The simulation kid jumps up, and started screaming. Boo was getting terrified. She thought that Sulley was scaring her.

Boo started crying and running away from Sulley.

Sulley stops roaring, and saw Boo running away. All of the monsters especially Waternoose applaud. "Well done. Well done!"

Sulley is now worry about Boo, "Boo?"

Waternoose escorts the new monsters out of the room, "Alright, I hope all of you learn a valuable lesson." Waternoose stops and notice Stitch, Kelsey, and Jack standing there. He walks over there, and tries to escort them out, "Alright, you three let's go."

"No, we aren't going anywhere, Sir," Kelsey said.

"What did you say, young lady?"

"Boo?" Sulley is trying to comfort her, but it's no use.

Boo is running away from Sulley, and trips over the cord. Her monster head fell out of her head, revealing her human head.

Waternoose saw Boo and gasped, "THE CHILD!"

Aladdin and Jim run toward Boo and put her monster head-piece back on.

"No, she's not, Waternoose," Jack lied, "She's Sulley's cousin sister's daughter."

"No, she is-" Waternoose paused and saw the gang. He froze in horror and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack turns and faces Kelsey. He started screaming, "IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kelsey stops, looks at her webbed hands, and gasped. She saw that her hands are back to her normal, medium skin tone. She touches her face, and it was smooth not scaly. She looks at her ponytail, and it is back to her normal, dark brown hair. "Oh my gosh! I'm human!"

Aladdin, Jim, Kailey, and Jack look at themselves, and saw that they are back to their normal selves.

"YAY! We're humans again!" Kailey cried. Kailey stops and realized what she said, "Wait. Ooh, bad timing, right?"

The gang nodded, agreeing with Kailey.

"You think?" Kelsey snapped.

"Three hours went by fast," Jim said.

Waternoose is panicking, "Humans! Humans!"

Mike tries to calm the boss down, "Sir, they're not toxic."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but listen."

"Mike," Kelsey begins, "Let's just go."

"Kelsey, be quiet. I'm helping you out here."

Meanwhile, Boo is still crying.

"Boo, it's me," Sulley said.

Boo is crying even more.

"No, no, no. Don't be scared. It wasn't real. I was just- just." Sulley paused and saw the monitor, that has pictures of Sulley roaring and Boo crying. Sulley feels awful, "Boo."

Boo is running and crying towards Kailey, "Kelsey!" Boo cried as she was hugging Kailey.

Kelsey raised a brow, "What did she call you?"

Kailey laughs nervously, "Long story."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mike continues his story, "And he was going to test it out on that sweet, little girl. He was trying to kill us! This whole thing is Randall's fault!"

"Randall?" Waternoose is shock.

"Yes, and we can take you to his secret lair, which is right here in this factory."

"How could this happen? How could this happen," Waternoose asked, "Does anyone else knows about this?"

"No, sir," Aladdin answered.

"Good. This company can't afford bad publicity."

"Al," Kailey starts whispering, "We have to go."

"Don't worry, Kailey. Waternoose is going to help us."

"Guys," Kelsey was about to say something, but Jack interrupts her.

"Love, everything is fine. We can trust this old spider. Right, Governor?"

"Well," Waternoose begins, "The first thing to do is take care of all of you."

"There! You see, love? Just like I said before, everything's fine."

Five minutes later…

Waternoose grabs a keycard, and swipes it into the machine, "Oh, I never thought things would come to this. Not in my factory. I'm sorry that all of you got stuck in this mess, especially you, James. Now, we can set everything straight again; for the good of the company."

A door arrives, but it wasn't Boo's door at all. It was a metal door.

"Uh… sir, that's not the door," Mike said.

"I know, I know," Waternoose said.

"Is it their door?" Jim was assuming that it was Kelsey and Kailey's door.

"Not just their door…"

Randall appears, with a smirk on his face, and opens the door. The door has heavy snow and a blizzard storm inside. Randall disappears.

"It's yours also…"

Everyone gasps. Kailey is screaming, "LET GO OF ME! KELSEY, HELP ME!" Kelsey looks over, and saw Randall again… with Kailey in his arms!

"NO!" The gang was going to run towards Kailey to rescue her, but Waternoose pushed all of them in the snow. Sulley gets up, and saw Boo in Waternoose's arms. "NO!" He's running towards them, but Waternoose shuts the door.

Sulley opens the door, but it was too late. Once he opened the door the factory wasn't inside, it is now a door frame. "BOO!"

"NO!" Kelsey cried.

**Setting: Simulation Room**

"Randall, tell your partner to get the machine ready," Waternoose commanded.

"Certainly," Randall is still holding on to Kailey.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kailey screamed. The lights started flickering. Randall noticed and put his hands over Kailey's mouth. Randall looks up, and saw that the lights are normal again.

"Shut up, you little brat! If you know what's good for you."

Kailey bit his finger. He immediately got his hand out of her mouth, and yelped in pain.

"Why did you take me? Why didn't you take the others including my sister? They're humans!"

"True," Waternoose begins, "But they're not something you are…"

Kailey doesn't know what he means.

"You're a child. Soon, Monsters Incorporated will be back on top."

"They'll come rescue us! I know it!"

Randall laughs wickedly, "Your friends are in the Himalayans. They're miles away from here."

Boo started crying, "Kitty! Kitty!"

"Tie them up, Randall."

Kailey elbows Randall's stomach. He yelped in pain, again, "OW!" Kailey performs a few karate moves, and starts beating Randall up, "I'M A BLUE BELT! I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN! HI-YUH!"

"OW! OW! WATERNOOSE, HELP!" Randall cried. Waternoose steps behind Kailey, and backhands her. She is now knocked out, unconscience.

Randall gets up, and takes Boo and Kailey to his secret place. While Waternoose is standing there, saying his last words to himself, "I'm sorry, James. Truly, I am." And for that he walks away, and goes to Randall's hideout.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? Keep reading and leave a review. Thanks. Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	62. I'm sick of them and the cold

Chapter 62: I'm sick of them and the cold

**Setting: Himalayan Mountains**

Everyone was shivering cold from the heavy snow. Kelsey and Sulley were now throwing a temper tantrum. Sulley was slamming the door. Kelsey was kicking the snow. They both were crying out loud, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"It's too late!" Mike cried, "We're banished, genius! WE'RE IN THE HUMAN WORLD! Oh, what a great idea going to your old pal, Waternoose. Too bad, he was in on the whole thing!"

"Hey, don't blame him," Jack said, "Alright, one eye? Blame Kelsey."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "ME?!"

"Yes, you. You should've told us, Waternoose is bad news. You're from the real world; you should've known it was coming!"

"I tried to tell you! But you interrupted me. You told me, 'Love, everything is fine. We can trust the old spider.'"

"But you- you-" Jack was trying to think of a good comeback, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Jack, my sister is kidnapped. I feel bad enough, so DON'T MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!"

"Look, it's nobody's fault. Okay?" Aladdin said trying to defuse the situation.

"No," Mike said, "It's only Sulley's fault! If he only listens to me, none of this would happen! But you didn't! Did you?"

Sulley was standing there not saying a word.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING?!" Mike jumped on Sulley, and they were rolling down a hill. The gang slide down the hill, and tried to break-up Mike and Sulley's fight.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT!" Jim cried.

Kelsey, Stitch and Aladdin were pulling Sulley away from Mike; while, Jim and Jack were pulling Mike away from Sulley.

"Get off of him, Sulley!" Kelsey cried.

"Aggaba!" Stitch cried while pulling Sulley away from Mike.

"You know, love, it is all you fault," Jack was blaming Kelsey again.

Kelsey let go of Sulley, and narrowed her eyes at Jack, "You know, Jack. I tried to be nice. I tried to be calm. But now I'm up to a point I want to KILL you right now."

"You can't kill me, love! You don't have it in you."

Kelsey was now infuriated, "Okay, THAT'S IT!" Kelsey jumped on Jack, and they started tackling.

"Oh great!" Aladdin noticed Jack and Kelsey fighting, "Jim, break Mike and Sulley up; while I break them up."

"Remember, fellas," Jiminy began, "Violence never solves anything!"

"Let go of me, Jim!" Mike cried.

"Guys, this is ridicules!" Aladdin tried to pull Kelsey away from Jack, but she accidentally punched Aladdin in the eye. "OW!"

"Goobaja!" Stitch cried to Jim.

"I got them taken care of! Take care of Kelsey and Jack."

"Naga! Yoo-Iky!"

"What did you say?!"

"Yoo-Iky!"

"I don't know what you said, but I know it's an insult. Right?"

"Ih!"

"Okay, that's it." Jim was holding his fists up, "Kelsey told me to stay calm. I tried to stay calm; but when you're here, you bring out the worst in me!"

"Fee-boogo!" Stitch was holding his fists up also. They started screaming and tackling each other too.

Aladdin was watching them with his good eye, "Oh no! Not you two!"

Sulley was about to punch Mike's face, until he saw Mike's mouth dropped. Kelsey was on top of Jack, she was about to punch him. She heard the others gasping, _What are they looking at? I now have a bad feeling about this._

"Aren't you going to punch me, love?" Jack's eyes were closed, preparing himself for the punch. Kelsey got off of him.

Aladdin, Kelsey, Stitch, and Sulley turned around slowly. Their eyes grew wide; they saw a big, white, furry monster behind them.

"Uh-oh," Stitch said.

"THAT'S A YETI!" Aladdin cried.

Everyone started screaming with fear, and started hugging each other.

Then the monster came forward. The gang was thinking that it was about to attack. But the monster didn't look like it was about to attack; instead it was giving them a smile, "Welcome to the Himalayas!"

Everyone stopped screaming, but they didn't say anything at all. They just stare at the Yeti.

"Abominable, is that you?" Mike asked.

Kelsey sighed with relief, "Phew."

**Setting: Up in a cave in the Himalayas**

Everyone was sitting around a small lantern like it was a campfire. Everyone was still cold, so Abominable gave out pairs of mittens. He also gave Aladdin an ice cube for his black eye. Nobody said a word they kept their thoughts to themselves.

Abominable was making everyone feel welcomed and comfortable. He started talking, "Abominable!" He laughed, "Can you believe that? Do I look Abominable to you, guys? Why couldn't they just call me The Adorable Snowman, or Agreeable Snowman for crying out loud? I'm a nice guy."

Abominable got out a tray that has cones filled up with yellow snow. "Snow cone?"

Everyone assumed that it was snow with someone's urine, "Ewww."

"Oh, no, no, no, don't worry. It's lemon."

Jim doesn't know where he got the snow cones. So, he and Aladdin refused.

"Uh… no thanks," Aladdin said.

"I'm good," Jim said politely.

Stitch, Abu, and Jack raised their hands for the snow cone.

"Alright!" Abominable handed them snow cones.

Kelsey was feeling depressed. She hadn't said a word, when they got here in the cave. But when she saw Aladdin having a black-eye, she gave him; she felt bad.

"Hey, Al, sorry about your eye."

Aladdin took the ice cube out of his eye, and faced Kelsey, "It's okay, it was an accident. Hey, could you let Genie out of the lamp?" Aladdin asked, "I'm sure he wants a snow cone too."

Kelsey didn't say anything, but she did do what Aladdin asked. Genie came out, "So, what did I miss? Whoa! Guys! Your monster makeover wore off."

"Yep," everyone agreed.

"I kinda miss my cyborg disguise," Jim said.

"I miss my monster disguise too," Kelsey said.

Abominable handed Jack, Stitch, and Abu snow cones. "Snow cone?" He asked Genie.

Genie looked at it, and he also assumed it was urine, "Uh, what flavor is it?"

"Don't worry, blue goof," Jack said, "Its lemon." Jack turned and was about to eat, but somehow the snow, from his snow cone, was missing. "Hey, what happened to my snow cone?" He looked at his blue friend next to him.

"Do you know what happened to my snow cone?" Jack was giving Stitch a stare. Stitch sticked his tongue out, and it had the snow on it. He took the snow out of his tongue, and put it back on Jack's cone.

Jack paused for a moment, and then he started licking his snow cone.

Everyone was staring at Jack with disgust.

"How about you two?" Abominable asked Kelsey and Sulley, "Snow cone?"

They didn't say anything.

"Kelsey, there's no need to be upset," Jack said.

"No need to be upset? MY SISTER IS IN DANGER! OF COURSE, I NEED TO BE UPSET!"

"So is Boo," Sulley said, "Let's not forget about Boo." Sulley got up, and sat at the entrance of the cave by himself.

Kelsey felt badly too. So, she got up, and sat next to Sulley. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Sulley, are you okay?"

"Did you see the way she… looked at me?" Sulley was burying his face while sobbing. Kelsey is hugging Sulley, "I was supposed to protect Kailey from getting hurt."

The gang was staring at Kelsey and Sulley.

"It's nice that she apologized to me," Jack said sarcastically.

"Why does she need to apologize to you for?" Aladdin asked.

"Hello, did you see what happen in the snow?"

"Yes, but you kinda deserved it."

"So, you're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Look, Kelsey did know Waternoose is bad news. She did try to tell us to leave, while we still had that chance; but we didn't listen. She lost her sister, and you blaming her was making her feel worse. So, do me the favor, cut her some slack!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Aladdin, "Do you fancy the girl, lad?"

Aladdin's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

"Do you fancy her?"

"What? NO! No! Kelsey is my friend and a little sister to me; and nothing more."

"Sure..."

"It's true."

"Besides," Genie begins, "Al, already has girl, he has a crush on."

"Genie!" Aladdin's face was turning red.

"What? It's true. She's a princess."

"A princess?" Jack started laughing, "She's way out of your league."

"So is Meg!" Jim said.

Jack stopped laughing and frowned. The gang kept on staring Sulley and Kelsey, who were feeling sorry for themselves.

"Ah, poor guys," Abominable said, "I understand. It ain't easy being banished. Hey, take my buddy, Big Foot. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper made out of poison ivy. Wore it on his head like a tiara, he called himself Big Itchy."

Everyone raised a brow.

Abominable continued, "Ah, it won't be so hard for you guys. I mean how lucky can you get, banished with your best friends."

Mike frowned at Sulley, "They are not my friends."

"Ah, Mike," Jack said, "That hurt me."

Mike turned away, with a frown on his face.

"Well," Abominable said awkwardly, "I just assumed all of you are buddies, when I saw all of you in the snow hugging in all."

"Look at that big jerk," Mike said.

"What did you call me?" Genie asked.

"Not you, him!" Mike was pointing at Sulley, "Ruined my life and for what? Stupid humans! Because of you, I'm stuck here on this frozen wasteland!"

"Wasteland?" Abominable said, "I think you mean wonderland! I mean how about all this fabulous snow huh?"

"We don't like the snow!" Jack, Aladdin, Jim, and Kelsey cried.

"Wait, you have to see the local village; cutest thing in the world. I haven't mentioned the free yak's milk."

Sulley turned around and said, "What… what did you say?"

"Yak's milk. Milking and yak ain't exactly a picnic. You know once you pick the hairs out it's very nutritious."

Sulley stood up and ran towards Abominable, "NO! Something about a village, where? Are there kids in it?

"Kids? Sure, tough kids, sissy kids, kids that climb on rocks…"

"Where is it?!" Sulley demanded.

"Uh, it's in the bottom of the mountain around a three day hike."

"Three days?!" Everyone cried.

"No, we need to get there, NOW!" Sulley bang against the ice wall. Abu made monkey noises pointing at something.

"What is it, Abu?" Aladdin asked while shivering.

Stitch was pointing at the direction, Abu was pointing at before. They saw a bunch of tools and a broken sleigh. Sulley and Kelsey immediately ran towards the sleigh and started fixing it.

"You want to go to the village?!" Abominable cried, "Okay, rule number one out here, always… no. Never go out on a blizzard!"

"We need to get to Boo and Kailey," Sulley said. Then a snowball hit Sulley in the back. Sulley turned around seeing who threw that. The gang and the Abominable pointed at Mike, who was very angry at him.

"THEM?! WHAT ABOUT US?!" He threw another snowball, "Ever since the humans came in, you've ignored everything I said, and now look where we are!" He threw another snowball, "Oh, we were about to break the record, Sulley! We would have had it made!"

"None of that matters now!" Sulley exclaimed.

Mike was about to throw another snow ball, until he heard what Sulley just said. "None of it matters? Whoa, whoa, wait a second. None of it matters?"

Sulley didn't talk to him. He continued to work on the sleigh.

"Okay, okay, alright. So, now the truth comes out, doesn't it?"

The gang and the Abominable snowman were feeling awkward, right now.

Abominable looked at his tray, "Oh, would you look at that? We're out of snow cones. Uh, let me… just go outside, and gets some more." Abominable left the cave.

"Um…" Genie muttered, "This is awkward."

Kelsey said, "We'll give you some alone time." The gang gave Mike and Sulley some space to talk.

"Don't worry, Kelsey. We'll get Kailey back, and we'll take you and Kailey home," Aladdin said.

"I hope we make it in time though. They will use that machine on Boo and Kailey."

"How could Waternosse do this?" Jim asked.

"Because business wasn't as great as they used to be; children aren't scared of them anymore, even Kailey and I weren't scared of monsters anymore."

"So what are the spider and lizard going to do about it?" Jack asked, "Kidnap them, and put them in the machine for the rest of their lives."

Kelsey didn't answer him.

"Kelsey, are they?" Aladdin asked.

Kelsey slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, we got to hurry, before it's too late!" Jim cried.

"Agree..." After a long awkward silence, Kelsey starts talking, "Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm- sorry about... what happened earlier."

Jack was surprise. He didn't think she would apologize. "Well, um..."

Aladdin cleared his throat, telling him to apologize back.

"Okay, I'm... I'm..."

"I'm?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm sorry that... you lost your sister."

"Jack!" Everyone cried.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry that I blamed you for what happened. Okay? It's just that I'm not used to this weather. I'm from the Caribbean after all."

"Thanks," Kelsey smiled, "I accept your apology."

Stitch looked at them, and he felt bad about what happened earlier when they first met and now. "Jim?" Stitch was tugging Jim's pants.

Jim raised a brow, "Yes?"

"Stitch... Stitch, sorry."

Jim's eyes grew wide in shock. He didn't expect that. He smiled, "It's okay. I'm- I'm sorry too. I guess I kinda overreacted. Do you forgive me?"

"Ih."

Jiminy and Aladdin were impressed with them for making up.

"Do you guys know what we do after an apology?" Genie asked.

Everyone raised a brow.

"We hug."

Jack and Kelsey looked at each other. The last time they hugged, it felt awkward. "Um, that's okay," Kelsey said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "One apology is enough for now."

"Guys," Jiminy said, "We are not leaving until you four do this right! Now hug!"

Jim and Stitch hugged slowly. Jack and Kelsey slowly opened their arms up for the hug. They reached each other slowly. When they were an inch away, they felt uncomfortable.

"We can't do this!" Jack and Kelsey said.

"Guys!" Aladdin cried.

"Sorry, lad, but it's awkward," Jack said.

"How is it awkward?"

"Easy," Kelsey began, "He smells."

"I don't hug," Jack said.

"He has rum breath."

"I don't hug."

"It feels weird."

"I don't hug."

"Jack, is there any other reason why you can't hug her?" Genie asked.

"Yes... I don't like hugging."

"That is sad," Genie said.

"Okay how about you two handshake?" Jim suggested. Jack and Kelsey looked at each other, got their hands out, and they did a handshake.

"Great!" Jiminy cried, "Now everyone is friends again.

"I just hope Mike and Sulley are ok," Genie said.

Meanwhile, Mike was talking to Sulley.

"Sulley," Mike began, "What about everything… we ever work for? Does that matter?"

Sulley continued working on the sleigh, without saying a word.

"What about Celia? I am never… now I'm never going to see her again. Doesn't that matter?"

Sulley fixed the sleigh, and he was pushing the sleigh towards the cave's entrance.

"You're ready, guys?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Kelsey answered.

"Sulley," Mike asked, "What about me? I'm your pal; I'm your best friend. Don't I matter?"

Sulley sighed and faced Mike, "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm sorry we're stuck out here. I didn't mean for this to happen. But Boo and Kailey are in trouble, and I think there might be way to save them. If we could just get down to that-"

"We? Whoa, whoa, whoa. We? No. There's no we this time, pal. If you want to go out there with your new friends, and freeze to death; you be my guest." Mike turned away from Sulley and crossed his arms.

Sulley felt hurt. They were in this together. Mike and Sulley were like partners, best friends, brothers.

Sulley turned and got on the sled, "Hop on." The gang sits in the back of the sleigh.

"Sulley, are you okay?" Jim asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Sulley sniffed. He was about to cry, but he held it in. "Now, let's go!" He pushed the sled, and they slide downhill.

Mike heard the gang screaming. He turned around, and he didn't see his friend anymore. He was now feeling guilty.

"Are you alright, Mike?" a voice asked.

"Huh? Who-who said that? Abominable, are you there?"

"Nope, over here."

"What? Over where?"

"Over here, look at your horn."

Mike looked up, and then he gasped. "You- you're the bug!"

"I have a name, Mike. Cricket is the name, Jiminy Cricket." Jiminy took a bow, when he took off his hat.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you about your decision, why did you let Sulley leave you behind?"

"I don't know. I didn't think he would do it."

"You didn't mean what you said, did you?"

Mike sighed, "No, I didn't. But he shouldn't have left me to save some humans!"

"Those humans are your friends too. Let me ask you something. How long have you and Sulley been best friends?"

"Ever since college. Wait, why am I talking to you about this? You're not my conscience!"

"Did you think that the scare floor is more important?"

"Well, no, of course not. Nothing is more important than our friendship."

"Then why aren't you there for him, now?"

Mike was about to answer, but he paused to think.

Meanwhile, everyone was screaming down the hill, except for Stitch. He was enjoying the ride, "WHOO-HA!

"Hey, I brought more snow cones!" Abominable cried.

They continued sledding down the hill, heading toward the village.

"RIGHT!" Jack was in charge of navigating the sled. Everyone slanted to the right. "LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! LEFT!"

The snow was getting worse for them to see. They didn't see a rock in front of them, so the sleigh hit it, and the gang fell off the sleigh.

The gang looked at the sleigh, and it was broken into a million pieces.

"Is everyone alright?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah," Everyone mumbled.

"Wait, where's Abu? ABU!" Aladdin looked over, and saw Abu's tail. He was buried in the snow. Aladdin was digging the snow out of the way. Abu managed to come out of the snow, but he was shivering cold.

"Abu, are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

Abu nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness." Aladdin covered Abu up with his vest. Everyone was surprised that Aladdin wasn't complaining about the cold. He was the only one with bare feet and doesn't have a shirt on.

"I am so sick of the cold!" Jack cried.

"Me too!" Kelsey agreed.

"AHH!"

Everyone looks up.

"Guys, I see a light!" Kelsey cried, "We're here!"

More lights came on in the village. The gang heard children screaming.

"We made it!" Sulley cried, "Hang on, Boo! Hang on, Kailey! We're coming!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoy that chapter. There's more action coming soon. Don't forget three things: Read, Review, Vote. My poll is still standing until the end of the book.**


	63. The Door Chase

Chapter 63: The door chase

**Setting: The Scare Floor**

"Oh come on, George, I know you can do this," George's partner, Charlie, is giving him encouragement.

George is having a bad day so far. He has been decontaminated two times in one day. He's fur was shaved, he broke his leg, and he has a cone around his neck.

Charlie continues, "I picked out an easy door in Nepal. Nice, quiet in Nepal."

"You know, you're right! Here take this," George gives Charlie his crutches. He was about to walk in the door, until…

"Gangway! Look out coming through!" Sulley and the gang rushed out of the door, and pushed George out of the way.

"Sorry, George!" Sulley apologizes.

"Hey, you can't just-" Charlie gasps and notice George has a sock on his head. "Twenty- three, nine-" Charlie's words were cut off; when George shoves the sock in his throat, and threw him out of the door.

He walks away, while whistling.

"Do we still have time?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know, but we better hurry!" Kelsey cried. Sulley broke the secret door in the hall. The gang runs through the secret passage to rescue Boo and Kailey.

**Setting: Randall's Secret Lair**

"No, don't!" Boo cried. Randall is putting her in a small chair, and fastens her arms up.

"MMMPPPHHH!" Kailey was tied up to another chair, unlike Boo, she was gagged. The reason is that she is smart enough to scream, and if she screams the electricity will go off. "MMPPH! MPH!"

"Oh, shut up!" Randall yelled at Kailey. Kailey didn't talk this time; not because she was told to, but because she was hit before and didn't want to get hit again. She is narrowing her eyes at Randall; she couldn't wait until she puts her hands and throttle his throat for doing this to her and Boo.

"Finally!" Waternoose cried, "I never should have trust you with this. Because of you, I have to banish my top and potential scarers!"

"Hey, with this machine, we don't need scarers like them. Besides, Sulley got what he deserved."

"Sullivan was TWICE the scarer you will ever be!"

Randall turns and growls at him, "Fungus, start the machine!"

"Yes, sir," Fungus starts the machine. The machine reaches up to Boo's mouth to suck up all of her scream. Boo is now crying and screaming, "Kitty! KITTY! AHHHH!"

Kailey is trying so hard to untie her ropes, but she is tied too tight.

ROAR!

They turned around and saw the gang coming to the rescue. "Kitty!" Boo cried cheerfully.

"SULLIVAN?!" Waternoose is surprised he was here, and not in the Himalayans.

Sulley pushes the machine away from Boo. "Kitty!"

Jack gets out his sword, and cuts Kailey's rope.

"Thank goodness, you're here!" Kailey is finally untied and ungagged.

Sulley gets Boo's arms free, "Sorry, Boo."

"STOP THEM!" Waternoose cried. Randall disappears.

"Let's get you home," Sulley gets out of the room, but just when they were about to escape. Randall grabs a scream container and hits Sulley's head. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan!" Randall smirks at him.

"Are you okay?" Kelsey asked Kailey.

"Well, I beat up Randall, and I also got backhanded by Waternoose; but I'm fine."

"Waternoose did WHAT?!" Kelsey is passed mad, she is now furious. Nobody hits Kailey like that, and gets away with it. "HEY, SPIDER-FREAK!"

Waternoose turns around, and saw Kelsey, Jim, Aladdin, and Jack with their swords. Kailey gets off her chair, and grabs her blaster she had, before Waternoose and Randall took it away from her. Stitch has his four arms ready to punch Waternoose.

Waternoose's hands are in the air, "Now, now, let's not do anything hasty."

"Let me tell something, spider-freak!" Kelsey begins, "I usually respect the elderly, but I don't respect you! No one hits my sister! EVER!" Kelsey looks like she was about to stab him. Jack steps in front of her. "Jack, get out of my way."

"Now, love, I know you're upset. But killing someone is not you're style."

"Move out of the way, Jack," Kelsey warns him.

"Love, he's not worth your blade."

Kelsey looks at Waternoose, and then looks at Jack, "Okay, you're right. You're right, Jack. He's not worth a blade."

Waternoose sighs with relief.

Jack sighs with relief, "So glad you said that, love."

Kelsey puts her sword away, and then she punches him in the face. Waternoose fell against the wall.

"Consider that a warning!"

Everyone is speechless to see Kelsey punched an elder.

"Kelsey!" Jim cried in shock.

"Hey, Jack didn't say I can't punch him."

"That's true, mate," Jack said.

"GOO-BAGI!" Stitch cried.

"Alright, let's go!" Aladdin cried.

"Waternoose, one more thing," Kelsey is not finished with him, "If you ever insult or assault my friends again, you'll be sorry!" And for that Kelsey walks away from Waternoose to find Sulley and Boo.

"Finish them off!" Waternoose cried while holding his new black-eye.

Randall is now kicking Sulley's butt. He is invisible, so that way no one can see him. Then somehow, a snowball hits Sulley's back. He turns around, and sees a familiar face. "MIKE?!"

"Look, it's not that I don't care about them."

"Mike, you don't understand-"

"Yes, I do. I was just mad that's all. I needed some time to think."

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Jim asked. The gang just arrived. Kailey and Kelsey are the only ones who know that Sulley is getting beat up by Randall.

"Guys, I thought about it, and I want to help. I really do care about all of you."

"Mike!" Sulley is pushed against the wall, and his arm is across his back, "I-I'm being attack!"

"No, I'm not attacking you," Mike continues, "I'm just being honest, but you shouldn't have left me. Just hear me out. You and I are a team. Nothing is more important than our friendship."

Kelsey is now worried about Sulley. So, she decides to step in, "Hey, Mike, I think-"

"Yes, I know, Kelsey. He's too sensitive."

"Again, I've been interrupted again."

Randall is now strangling Sulley's throat. Boo is crying, because Randall is killing Sulley. Jack, Jim, and Aladdin made some weird glances at Sulley. Sulley's eyes are growing wide.

"Is he alright?" Aladdin asked Kelsey.

"Come on, Sulley," Mike said, "If you start crying, I'm going to cry, and I will never go through this. I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you. But I am now." Mike is now seeing Sulley, who is crying and whimpering.

"Sulley, I'm burying my soul here. At least you could do, is pay attention!" Mike throws a snow ball, and it hit Randall's face. Sulley punches Randall's face, and Kailey knocks Randall out by throwing a scream container at him.

"Hey, look at that its Randall…" Mike finally understood, "Oh." Aladdin and Jim grabbed Mike's arms.

"Come on let's go!" Sulley grabs Boo's keycard, Randall had. Everyone left Randall's hideout to get Boo's door.

Randall finally came too.

"GET UP!" Waternoose cried, "There can't be any witnesses!"

"There won't be," Randall reassures Waternoose.

**Setting: Entrance to the Scare Floor**

"We're glad you came back, Mike," Sulley said.

"Well, someone had to take care of you, big hairball." All of sudden, the gang heard screaming. They turned around, and it was Celia. She grabbed Mike, and she is still infuriated.

"Schmoopise-poo, I really can't talk," Mike said.

"Come on!" Jack and Aladdin drag Mike, but Celia is still holding on to his legs.

"Michael, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, WE ARE THROUGH! You hear me? THROUGH!"

"Mike, tell her the truth!" Aladdin cried.

"Okay, fine!" Mike said, "Here's the truth. You know the kid they're looking for? Sulley let her out. We tried to send her back. But then there were more humans, and we're trying to send them back also. But Waternoose had this secret plot. Now, Randall's right behind us, and he's trying to kill us!"

"You expect me to believe that pack of lies, Mike Wazowski?!"

"He's telling the truth!" The gang exclaimed.

Celia gasped, and lets go of Mike, when she saw the gang is humans. They covered their faces to avoid monsters looking at them.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo smiles.

Celia couldn't believe that Mike was telling the truth.

The gang enters the Scare Floor. The last thing Celia heard was Mike screaming out, "I love you, Schmoopise-poo!"

"Move it, look out, you idiot!"

Celia turns around, and saw Randall running after the gang. She and her snake hair hissed at him.

The gang ran to Mike and Sulley's station, with their faces covered, and swipes Boo's keycard. Boo's door is coming towards their station. Randall sees them, "There they are!"

The gang saw Randall in the Scare Floor.

"Attention, employees," Celia, from the intercom, makes an announcement, "Randall Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record."

"What? No, I didn't!" Randall protests. All the employees rush to Randall's side, and starts cheering for him.

Celia turns off the intercom, "Go get 'em, googly-bear." Googly-bear is Mike's pet name from Celia.

Randall pushes the crowd out of the way, and runs towards the gang.

Sulley presses the stop button on the machine. Then all of the doors rise up.

"Sulley, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Grab on!" Sulley grabs one door, and pulls Mike up.

"Come on!" Kelsey doesn't want to go up, because she's afraid of heights. Stitch grabs the end of Mike and Sulley's yellow door with one hand, then he grabs Kelsey's jacket with his other hand. Kelsey started screaming, "AHHHAAHH!"

"What are waiting for let's go!" Aladdin cried, "We're right behind you, Kelsey!"

The gang was about to hold on to another door, until they heard someone cried out, "23:19! WE HAVE A 23:19!"

They turned around, and saw dozens of CDA agents chasing them.

"We're way behind you, Kelsey!" Jack cried. The gang immediately runs away from the CDA!

Randall is right behind Sulley, Mike, Boo, Kelsey, and Stitch. They went through a dark tunnel, and into a huge room full of doors.

"WHOA!" Kelsey and Stitch cried.

"So, what's the plan?" Mike asked.

"We find Boo's door, and find a station," Sulley said.

"What a plan... it's simple, YET INSANE!"

Kelsey looks down, and from where she's hanging it was a long way down. She shuts her eyes, trying not to think of heights.

"Don't look down!" Sulley cried.

"Thanks, Sulley!" Kelsey snapped, "Thank you for reminding me!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mike was about to puke.

"Hold on!" The doors is like a rollar-coaster ride; except no seat belts or seats.

They went forward, left, right, and mostly down. All this time, Mike, Sulley, and Kelsey are screaming with fear; Boo and Stitch are screaming with enjoyment. When Boo is screaming the door blinks red for about two seconds then stops.

Then they went through a rail that change directions. "OH NO!" Mike cried.

Boo's door went one way. The gang went the opposite. Randall went the opposite, too.

"Where is Boo's door?" Sulley is looking around.

"There it is!" Kelsey cried. Boo's door is too far from them.

"How are we suppose to get to it now?!" Mike asked. Then the door, they were holding on to went to a dead end. "It's a dead end, guys!"

"Looks like we have company!" Kelsey cried. She saw Randall coming towards them.

"Make Boo laugh!" Sulley cried to Mike.

"What?! Sulley-"

"Just do it!" Kelsey cried impatiently.

Mike pulls his eyelid, and it slapped his eyeball, "OW!"

Boo started laughing, and then all of the doors' red light comes on.

"Get it open!" Sulley cried. Stitch opens the door, and all of them went inside. Randall was about to jump inside too, "Give me that kid!" He didn't make it inside, because Stitch slams the door in his face.

Inside the door was a tropical beach. "Where are we?" Mike asked.

"I think we're in Hawaii," Sulley answered.

"This is where Stitch is suppose to live," Kelsey whispers to herself. She tries to look for Lilo, but unfortunately, she couldn't find her in the waves. 'Oh man, so much Lilo meeting Stitch.' "I wish we were banished here. This is my climate."

"Yeah," Mike said, "Why couldn't we get banished here?"

"Come on!" Sulley cried, "We got to find another door!" The gang went to another door. Sulley went in then stopped, because they're in the factory. He is looking around for Boo's door, "Look, Boo's door!"

Boo's door is not that far from where they're standing. Sulley climbs up to another random, wooden door. He helps Stitch up, and Stitch helps Kelsey up.

"Thanks," she said.

Mike gasps, "There he is! Hurry." They saw Randall not far from them. Kelsey and Sulley pull Mike up.

The door they went through is in Japan. Sulley is struggling to open a slide door.

"Sulley, it's a slide door. Just slide it," Kelsey pushes Sulley out of the way, so she could open it for him. Stitch stops and looks at Mt. Fuji, "Ooh!"

Kelsey and Mike grabs Stitch away from the beautiful sight, because they don't have time for sight seeing. Sulley opens a door, and he was about to fall. They are riding on the rails again.

"Jump! We're right behind you!" Mike cried. Sulley jumps on another door. Mike did the same thing. Kelsey and Stitch are still holding on to the door, they are standing on.

Everyone jumps on a platform. "Crabba-Snabba!" Stitch cried. The gang looks back, and saw Randall jumping from door to door. "Hurry! Hurry!" Kelsey cried. Sulley finds a white door laying on the floor, so he opens it. Kelsey went in first, but somehow she fell, "That was weird." Mike, Stitch and Sulley went in, and fell on top of Kelsey. "Guys, I love you... but..."

"But what?" Mike asked.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ooh, sorry, Kelsey," Sulley gets off of her, and helps her up.

Kelsey looks at the window, and sees the _La Ratatouille_ restraunt. "Hey look, it's Remy's restraunt from _Ratatouille." _She also sees Linguini, Colette, and the main character, Remy, coming out of the restraunt. She starts waving at them, and Remy notices and waves back.

Sulley grabs her hand, "No time, Kelsey!" Sulley opens another door, they are in the factory again; and still riding on the rails.

"I think Randall is right behind us," Kelsey said.

"No problem," Mike is still holding on to the door; while Sulley, Stitch, and Kelsey jumps on another. Mike is waiting, and waiting... until Randall opens the door Mike is holding on to. Mike slams the door, with Randall's fingers stuck to the door. "I hope that hurt, Lizard Boy!" Mike jumps on to the door, where Kelsey, Stitch, Boo, and Sulley's is holding on to.

Stitch and Kelsey are laughing.

"Nice job, buddy," Sulley said to Mike, "We lost him."

Then they heard a girl screaming. Sulley look at his arms, and Boo is no where to be find. They also heard an evil laugh; they look behind them, and saw Randall holding Boo. He unattached the door, and now the gang is falling and screaming. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Nice working with you," Randall said.

While they are falling, "Get it open!" Sulley cried.

"I'm trying!" Kelsey finally opens it, "Come on get in here!" She pull everyone inside, just in time when the door crashed into a million pieces.

**Setting: Somewhere in the halls in the factory**

Jim, Aladdin, and Kailey are running away from the CDA.

"Where are we going?" Kailey asked.

"Some place far away from them, lass!" Jack cried.

They found a door that says: Exit on it. They left the factory, and hide behind a trash can. The CDA exits the building.

"Secure the city!" one agent cried, "Secure the city immediately!"

All of the agents split up into pairs, and start searching for the gang.

"What are we going to do?" Kailey asked.

"I don't know!" Jim cried.

Aladdin saw a bunch of newspapers in the ground, and hand them out to Kailey, Jack, and Jim.

"What are these for, lad?" Jack asked.

Aladdin covers his face with a newspaper, "Going undercover again. Now follow my lead."

The rest of them nodded except for Jack, "No way, lad. I'm the captain. I'll lead."

Aladdin rolls his eyes, and sighs, "Fine, but be careful."

"Do I always?"

"No," Kailey snapped.

"Shut up!" Jack starts walking, with the others following him. They are in front of the building called, Harryhausens.

"What is that?" Aladdin asked.

"A chinese/sushi place," Kailey answered.

"Oh, the food in there looks good... I'm starving."

"Me too," Jim said.

"Do they have rum?" Jack asked.

"Do you guys have any money?" Jiminy asked.

"Sure," Aladdin answered, "Abu has money in his hat. Right Abu?"

Abu nodded.

"But what about Kelsey and Stitch?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, bug," Jack answered, "Now, let's go have some sushi."

**Setting: Room full of millions of doors**

The gang opens another door. They are in a different platform. "NO!" Sulley cried. Everyone is looking around seeing where Boo and Randall are.

"Look!" Stitch is pointing at something.

The gang looks up, and saw Randall and Boo hanging on a door.

"There they are!" Kelsey cried. Sulley runs to the edge of the platform. He looks like he's about to jump.

"Sulley, what are you doing?!" Mike asked.

"Getting Boo back!" Sulley jumps and he is holding on to a door. Mike and Kelsey are doing the same thing. Stitch is holding on to Kelsey's back. Kelsey is trying not to look down.

"Looks like we caught the express," Mike said.

"Remember, guys, in order to get Boo back, we must be the element of surprise," Kelsey whispers. Sulley's door is hitting against other doors, that caught Randall's attention. "Sulley! What did I say?! That is not the element of surprise!"

Randall went inside the doorm he was holding on to. Sulley jumps from door to door, so did Kelsey. Mike went to another platform.

Sulley jumps inside the door, Randall is in. He sees Boo. "Kitty!" She cries cheerfully.

Sulley smiles, "Boo."

Kelsey jumps inside too, she sees Boo and Sulley; but she also sees Randall about to attack. "Sulley, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late, Randall push Sulley and Kelsey out the door, but they are still hanging on. Sulley is holding on the edge of the door. Kelsey is holding on to Sulley's legs. Stitch is still holding on to Kelsey's back.

Randall looks down at them, with a smirk on his face, "Look at everyone's favorite scarer now! You STUPID, PATHETIC, WASTE!" He steps on Sulley's hand, and he is now holding on with on hand. Boo is in the room crying.

Randall continues, "You have been number one for TOO LONG, SULLIVAN! NOW, YOUR TIME IS UP!" He was about to step on Sulley's hand, until he saw Kelsey hanging on. He smirks at her, "Hey Kelsey, by the way... As soon as, I take care of the kid, your SISTER IS NEXT! HA HA HA!"

"NO!" Kelsey cried.

"Randall don't!" Sulley is struggling to hold on.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them!" Randall steps on Sulley's foot, about to push him off the door. Then Boo jumps on Randall, and pulls him back. She is beating him up with a bat. Every hit, changes Randall's skin color.

Stitch climbs up the door, and pulls Sulley and Kelsey up. Stitch and Sulley are amaze to see Boo in action. Kelsey wasn't surprise at all. Sulley grabs Randall by the throat. Randall's skin changes to green, and then back to purple. He is struggling to get out of Sulley's grip.

Boo is roaring at Randall, "ROAR! ROAR!"

"She's not scared of you anymore, Lizard boy," Kelsey smirks at him.

"ROAR!" Boo smiles, she is proud of herself for overcoming her fear.

"Well, it looks like you're out of the job," Sulley smiles.

Randall gulps, he is now nervous.

Five minutes later...

Mike opens a door, "Come on! Over the plate! Let's see the old stuff, pal."

Sulley is swinging, about to throw Randall out the door. Randall is begging and pleading, "Wait, please don't!"

But they didn't care, Sulley throws him out. Kelsey is acting like a referee and says, "HE'S OUT OF HERE!"

**Setting: New Orleans**

"Mama!" a boy cried, "There's a gator guy in the house." The gator guy, he is referring to is Randall.

Mama comes into the picture, "Another gator?! Give me that shovel!" Mama is now beating Randall up.

The boy is cheering, "Go get him, Mom! Get that gator!"

**Setting: Harryhausens**

"Excuse me, mam?" Jim asked, "Can we get our check?" Everyone is full. They ordered: ten sushi specials saving the left overs for the others, a steak special for Kailey, and twenty-five fortune cookies. For drinks they ordered: Rum for Jack, choclate milk for Kailey, Milk for Aladdin, and hot chocolate for Jim.

The waitress gives him the check, "Here ya go."

Jim opens the check, and his eyes grew wide, "Whoa! Is that the total or a zip code?!"

"Uh, Abu..." Aladdin said, "How much money do you have on you?"

Abu takes off his hat, and all he had was five gold coins.

"Genie?"

Genie empties his pockets, "Sorry, Al. I'm broke!"

The waitress is getting mad, "Wait here while I get the owner." She walks away. The reason she's not scared of them is that they are wearing newspaper-mask.

"This happens to me somewhat, and I have a plan," Aladdin said.

"You do?!" Everyone cried.

"Yes, three words, my friends: Dine and Dash."

"Al, you can't be serious?" Jiminy cried, "You can't run away, without paying, that's dishonest."

"Why not?" Jack said, "At least we have a free meal. Now, let's go!"

The gang is about to leave the building, until someone is standing in their way, Harryhausen.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Harryhausen cried.

"Something bad," Jiminy said with disappointment.

"You guys are not going anywhere!"

The gang slighly takes their mask off, "BOO!"

Harryhausen and the waitress are screaming, "HUMANS! HUMANS!"

Everyone is staring at them, thinking that they're crazy.

Jim looks at the window, and saw a few CDA agents coming their way, "We're about to have company!"

"What are we going to do?!" Aladdin is panicking, "I don't want to be decontaminated!"

Abu shakes his head agreeing with Aladdin. He likes his fur, and doesn't want to lose it.

Kailey is panicking. She needs to give the CDA a distraction, until she remembers what happened in this scene. She climbs on the table, and then she takes her mask off, "BOO!"

Now, everyone in the restraunt is panicking, "AAAAHHHHH! A KID!"

Two CDA agents show up. Harryhausen is tugging their suits, "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! THEY ARE MORE HUMANS! MORE HUMANS!"

"We have a 23:19!" The CDA cried. The gang is heading to the backdoor.

"Let's get out of here!" Jiminy cried.

"I agree with you, bug!" Jack cried.

"For the last time, IT'S JIMINY!"

The gang exits the backdoor.

"WHOA!" The gang cried. They are surrounded by more CDA agents.

"This is the CDA-"

Jack interupts one of the agents, "We know that."

"Put your hands in the air!"

The gang's hands slowly went up. Then an unexpected guest arrives, Waternosse. "Those are some of the troublemakers, gentlemen," Waternoose said.

"We're not troublemakers," Jim protests, "HE IS!"

"Silence!" one of the agents cried.

"Now," Waternoose begins, "Let's go back into the factory, and meet the rest of your troublemaking friends. Shall we?"

The gang frowns at him, and they started walking with their hands in the air.

"I hope Kelsey realizes they're coming for them," Aladdin whispers.

"I hope so too, Al," Kailey said, "I hope so too."

"Does this mean we don't have to pay the bill?" Jack asked.

"JACK!" Everyone cried.

"Well?"

**A/N: How about that? I love the Harryhausen scene in the movie, so I decided to write that. Anyway, Read, Review, poll, Q and A. There is more to come so Stay tune... Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	64. Kitty has to go

Chapter 64: Kitty has to go

**Setting: Room full of doors**

Without Randall as a distraction, the gang made it to Boo's door.

"Okay, Boo, it's time to go to your home," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, take care of yourself, and be a good girl. Okay?" Sulley opens her door, but her room isn't inside; the door is now a frame.

"Oh no!" Mike cried.

"Crabba-Snabba!" Stitch cried.

"The power is out!" Sulley said, "Make her laugh again, Mike."

"Ooh, this is going to be good," Kelsey knows what Mike is going to do is funny.

"Okay, I got a move here. That will bring the house down! Up..." He jumps up and did the splits and landed on the hard, steel area. He is trying to hold the scream in pain in. Stitch and Kelsey are laughing, but Boo didn't. Sulley notices her hood is on, "Ooh, sorry, she didn't see that."

"What?!" Mike cried, "What'd you do, check to see if her stupid hood is up, YOU BIG DOPE?!"

Boo frowns.

"Uncle Mike," Kelsey said with a smile, "Try not to yell in front of her."

"Yeah," Sulley said, "We still need her to laugh."

Mike smiles, "Right. Hey, Boo, just kidding. Look." Mike closes the door with his face in it. Stitch, Kelsey, and Boo didn't find it funny.

"Come on funny, right?"

Boo still had that frown on her face.

"These are the jokes, kid."

Then the door started moving, and everyone is holding on to the door. "WHOA!" Kelsey cried.

"What's happening?" Mike asked.

"We're about to have a welcoming comittee," Kelsey answered.

"What?!"

"Waternoose and the CDA are waiting for us in the Scare Floor."

"Oh great," Sulley said, "Well, I hope the others are okay, and didn't get caught."

**Setting: Scare Floor**

The gang is standing there, hoping that Kelsey, Stitch, Mike, Sulley, and Boo won't show up.

"When the door lands on the station, cut the power," Waternoose instructs the CDA, "You'll have the child and the criminals responsible for this whole mess."

"You won't get away with this, Waternoose!" Jim cried.

One of the CDA agents pokes Jim with a stick.

"OW!" Jim cried in pain.

"Jim, are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

Then another agent pokes Aladdin, too.

"OW!"

"You have the right to remain silent," the CDA agent said.

Boo's door shows up, and landed on the station.

"This is the CDA. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight."

The gang is crossing their fingers hoping that the others aren't behind that door.

"Okay! Okay!" Mike comes out with Boo in his hands, and Stitch comes out with him with their hands up. Mike said, "You got us. Here we are, here's the kid. We're cooperating; but before you take us away, my buddy has one thing to say. Stitch?"

Stitch smiles, "Ih." He stucks his tongue out, and it has a sock on it. He threw the sock at an agent, "CATCH!"

"23:19! 23:19!" an agent cries. The agents are decontaminating the agent. That gives Mike, Stitch, and the others time to escape the Scare Floor.

"HALT!" an agent is seeing them trying to escape. Now all of the agents are chasing them, "AFTER THE SUSPECTS! COVER THE AREA! BRING IN REINFORCEMENTS!"

"STOP THEM!" Waternoose cried. He is chasing them also.

Behind Boo's door, Sulley and Kelsey comes out, and so did Boo. It turns out that Mike is holding Boo's costume instead of her. Sulley grabs the door, and they started running.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Waternoose cried to the agents. Then he heard noises coming behind him. He turns around and saw Sulley, Kelsey, and Boo with the door. They started running.

"NO! WAIT! COME BACK! THEY HAVE THE CHILD!" It was too late, the agents already left. Now it was up to Waternoose to get the child back.

He is chasing them in the halls, "Sullivan? Sullivan! GIVE ME THE CHILD!"

"Me don't go!" Boo cried.

"Relax Boo, we are never going to let Waternoose take you away," Kelsey said while panting. She is running out of breath. Her arms are strong, but not her legs.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" Waternoose cried.

"NO!" Kelsey said.

They went inside a room, Kelsey has never been in before. Sulley grabs a pipe, and ties it on the door handles to keep Waternoose from coming in. While Kelsey changes a white door to Boo's door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Waternoose demanded. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

They ignored him, and went inside Boo's door.

"DON'T GO IN THAT ROOM!"

Sulley shuts the door. Waternoose is furious, he starts banging the door to open.

Inside the door...

"I think we stop him, Sulley," Kelsey is trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, Boo," Sulley said to her, "You're safe now. You be a good girl. Okay?"

Sulley and Kelsey turns around, and saw Waternoose behind them.

"This has gone far enough," Waternoose said.

"She's home now!" Sulley said, "And I'm taking her and her sister home. Just leave them alone!"

"I can't do that, James! They've seen too much! All of you have."

"Listen Waternoose, I already knew," Kelsey tries to persuade him, "And if you let me my friends, and Boo go. My friends and I won't tell anybody about this. Anyway if I did tell, people will think I'm crazy-"

"SILENCE! I can't risk it! I have no choice! Times have changed! Scaring isn't enough anymore!"

"But kidnapping children is?!" Sulley asked.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children, before I let this comapany die!"

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"SILENCE!" Waternoose said to Kelsey, "I will silence anyone, who gets in my way!" Waternoose pushes Kelsey to a wall.

"NO!" Sulley cried.

Waternoose pushes Sulley as well. He went to the bed, and grabs Boo. But the kid, Waternoose grabbed, wasn't Boo. In fact, it wasn't a child at all! It's a simulator kid.

"Night mom," a kid voice said.

"Night sweetheart," a mother voice said.

Waternoose is confuse, he turns and saw Kelsey, who has a smirk on her face. Then a wall comes up, it turns out the room they are in is the simulator room not Boo's room.

SIMULATION TERMINATED!

SIMULATION TERMINATED!

Once the wall is lift up, they saw the CDA agents, Mike, and the others with a smirk on their faces.

"Well," Mike begins, "I don't know the rest of you guys, but I spotted severly big mistakes."

"I spotted big mistakes too, Mike," Jack said, "You know what, let's watch my favorite part again. Shall we, mate?"

"Let's," Mike rewinds the tape. He rewinds the tape up to where Waternoose is saying his words, "I'l kidnap a thousand children, before I let this company die!"

Jack rewinds it. "I'll kidnap a thousand children, before I let this company die!"

The CDA exchange glances at each other.

Jack rewinds it again. "I'll kidnap a thousand children, before I let this company die!"

Two CDA agents grab Waternoose, "Alright, you're coming with us, sir."

"What?! Take your hands off me!" Waternoose cried, "You can't arrest me!"

"Looks like you're going to jail, where you belong," Kailey said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Waternoose snapped at her.

"I warned you," Kelsey punches Waternoose in the eye.

"OW! MY OTHER EYE!" Waternoose has two black-eyes instead of one.

"I think he deserved it, lads," Jack said.

Everyone mumbled, "Yeah."

"Wow, two punches in one day," Aladdin said, "That's a record for you, Kelsey."

"Oh. I hope you're happy, Sullivan!" Waternoose cried, "You've destroyed this company. Monsters Incooperated is DEAD! Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse! BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!" And for that Waternoose has left the building.

Everyone is giving everyone a pat on the back.

"Not so fast," a CDA agent said.

"What?" Jim said, "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Number 1 wants to talk to all of you. ATTENTION!" All of the CDA agents stands up nice and tall, in two straight lines. The door opens, and Number 1 is coming in. The boys are in shock. Kelsey and Kailey are not surprised who number one is.

"Hello," it was Roz. She is Number one.

"ROZ?!" The boys cried.

"Ugly Slug lady is Number One?!" Jack cried. Jack turns to Kelsey, "You knew?!"

"Yeah," Kelsey answers, "You keep forgetting I'm from the real world."

Roz begins, "Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted. You intercepted the humans Mr. Sullivan. Of course without all of your help, I never would've known this went all the way up to Waternoose."

"And Randall," Kelsey added, "Let's not forget about Randall."

"Of course Miss Armstrong."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "How did you know who I am?"

"I'm the eyes and ears of this place."

"Creepy," Jim muttered.

"So you knew that we weren't CDA agents, when we talked to you before?" Kailey asked.

"Of course I knew. The monsters, who worked for me, adressed to me as Number One not Roz or Slug lady."

Jim, Kailey, and Jack smile sheepishly. Boo comes out from under the bed, and runs toward Sulley. The CDA agents back away from them.

"Are you serious?!" Aladdin cried, "After all that, you guys still think we're contaminated?!"

Roz continues, "Now, about the girl?"

"I just want to send her home," Sulley said.

"Very good," Roz presses a button from her watch, and she starts talking, "Bring me a door shredder."

"What?!" Sulley cried. "You mean I can't see her again?"

"That's a way it has to be... I'll give you five minutes."

Boo's door is ready, and everyone is saying goodbye to Boo.

"Goodbye, Boo," Aladdin, Jim, and Genie said.

"Send me a postcard, lass," Jack said.

Boo started hugging Kelsey. "Now," Kelsey begins, "What's my name?" Kelsey is hoping Boo will say the right answer.

Boo pauses and then she answers, "Kelsey!"

"Very good. Now what's her name?" Kelsey points at Kailey.

"Kailey!"

"Very good."

"I'm going to miss chasing you, Boo," Kailey said, "You're like a little sister to me."

"Kailey!" Boo is hugging her. Then she faces Mike.

"Well so long, kid."

"Mike Wazowski!" She is hugging him.

"Yeah," Mike is hugging her back, "Oh, Boo, it's been fun."

Boo is now holding Sulley's hand. Mike say his final words to her, "Go ahead... Go throw up."

Everyone started laughing. Mike is now confuse, "What? What did I say?"

"I think you mean 'Grow up' not 'Throw up', Mike" Kelsey said while laughing.

Mike understands, "Oh... Well, do that too. Go grow up, Boo."

Sulley opens Boo's door, and her room is inside. Boo is crying out and cheering. She is glad to her room again. She is now pulling Sulley inside. "Uh- Boo...?"

She is now giving him her teddy bear.

"Oh look at that. Yeah, you know..."

Boo is giving him her Jesse doll from the movie _Toy Story._

"Oh that's cute. Uh-um, Boo..."

She is giving him her ball and her Nemo toy.

"Well that's very nice... Come her, you." He grabs her, and lifts her up like she is an airplane.

Boo is laughing. Sulley is putting her to bed, and tucking her in. He is giving her teddy bear back, "Oh, he's a happy bear."

Boo is laughing, she is pointing at her closet door.

"Nothing is coming out of your closet to scare you anymore. Right?"

Boo nodded.

"Yeah... Goodbye Boo." Sulley doesn't want to say those words, but he has too. Even though it's hard.

"Kitty," Boo doesn't want him to leave.

"Kitty has to go."

Boo gets out of her covers and hugs Sulley. Sulley is trying to hold back the tears from his eyes. He is hestatating to let go, but he did. He is about to leave, but he turns back and saw Boo in her bed. He left the room, and shuts the door.

Boo gets out of her bed and opens the door, "BOO!" she cried. But no one is inside her closet.

**Setting: Simulation room**

Boo's door is now shredding into a million pieces. Sulley has a sad look on his face. Kelsey pats Sulley's back, "Sorry, Sulley, I know it's hard."

"Yeah," Sulley said, but he is still blue.

"None of this ever happened, gentlemen; and I don't want to see any paperwork on this." Roz and her men are about to leave.

Kelsey just remember something, "Roz, wait a minute!"

Roz turns and face Kelsey, "Yes, Armstrong?"

"You see, my sister and I are not from here. We're from the real world, I need to find the door to get home. Do you know where we can find it?"

She pauses and faces the others, "Wazowski! Sullivan! Over here, please."

Mike and Sulley walks towards Roz.

"Yes, Roz?" Mike asked.

"Here's the key to Waternoose's back office door," Roz hands Mike a keycard. "The Door to the Real World is not with the other doors. It's hidden somewhere safe in the factory."

"Where Roz?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. All I know is that the keycard is probably in the back of his office, where he stores all of the keycards. That's all I know."

"Keycard?!" Kelsey said, "I thought I need to say the spell forward to get out."

"Roz, why are you giving this key to us?" Jim asked, "Why couldn't you take us?"

"Everyone left the factory, and I need to take care of Waternoose. I'm sure you guys can handle it... Good luck." And for that Roz left the room.

Everyone stood there in silent.

"Well," Jack begins, "We got the key to the spider-freak's office. Now let's go."

"Well," Sulley said as he was wiping his tears, "A deal is a deal, Kelsey. You help us, and we'll help you. Now let's go to his office."

**Setting: Waternoose's office**

"There it is!" Mike cried, "His office."

Kailey opens the door, and they went inside.

They see a back door, behind his desk.

"Over there!" Aladdin cried. The door is like a normal glass door, and it has a lock on it.

Kelsey swipes the card to the door. The green light went on, and it was unlocked. They went inside, and they froze. They see millions of folders with a child's name and keycard inside.

"How are we going to find your keycard now?!" Mike cried, "It would take years to look through these folders!"

"AAHHH!"

The gang turns around, and saw Kailey falling through a wall.

"Kailey!" Kelsey jumps through a wall, and so did everyone else.

"Kailey, are you alright?" Aladdin asked.

"I think so," Kailey gets up. They turned around, and froze. They saw a long hallway, and a safe at the end of the hall.

"Guys! There's a safe! That must be what Roz meant!" Jiminy cried.

"Wow, when the slug said its somewhere safe, she wasn't kidding," Jack said.

Everyone runs to the end of the hall. The see a big round safe. Stitch tries to turn it, but the safe is locked, "Naga."

"Over here," Jiminy cried.

Everyone turns to Jiminy, who is standing on a control pad.

Kelsey looks at the control panel. It has number buttons on it. She presses a button, but nothing happen. She looks at the side of the panel, and saw lock with a red light on it. Kelsey looks at the keycard, and she swipes the lock, and then a red light turns green.

A voice said from the control panel, "State your name."

"Kelsey Armstrong," Kelsey answers.

"Access denied... Please, state your name."

"Allow me, Kelsey," Jiminy said, "Jiminy Cricket."

"Welcome to the Disneyland's Safe." Then they heard Jiminy's voice, "Jiminy Cricket."

They heard the same auto-voice again, "Please enter passcode."

"Passcode?" Jim asked, "What passcode?"

"A passcode to open the safe," Jiminy explained, "And lucky for me, I know the passcode."

"Wait," Jack asked, "How would you know the passcode, bug?"  
Jiminy frowns, but he continues, "The passcode is top secret. I work for the Disneyland King. I'm his loyal advisor."

"There's a king here?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure. Well, anyway I know the passcode."

"Then say it!" Everyone cried inpatiently.

"Alright, alright. Magic."

"What?!"

"It's magic. The passcode is magic."

"Magic is the passcode?" Kelsey raised a brow, "Anyone could've guess it! Man, Disney can be so predictable"

"Look, just type it in."

"There's numbers in this passcode!" Kailey said, "Not letters, numbers."

"Don't you know the number passcode?" Aladdin asked.

"Sorry, I don't," Jiminy said, "All I know is that the passcode is magic."

"I got it," Kelsey said, "I remember that in my Dish tv remote has letters below my number buttons. If I push that right numbers it might work."

"So do it!" Everyone cried.

"I am! I am! Don't be so edgy." She turns and looks at the numbers. "Let's see M would be... 6." She pushes the number six. "A... would be... 2." She pushes the two button. "Now G... 4." She pushes the four button. "I... would be 4 again." She presses the six button. "C is 2. So the number passcode is 62442." She presses the two button, and then the green light went on.

"Passcode is correct," A voice from the control pad said, "Thank you."

Then the safe started turning on it's own, and it opens. Everyone looks inside. Inside the safe has a tall mirror-like glass with an elegant frame around it. On top of the frame has a red blinker that is not on yet. Right beside the mirror has a gold keycard inside a glass box.

"That's it? That's the door?" Kailey asked, "There's no knob on this thing!"

Sulley lifts the glass mirror or door up, "Well, let's go to our station in the Scare Floor, to put this in and use the keycard."

"Alright, lets go!" Mike cried.

**Setting: Scare Floor**

Sulley sets up the mirror on their station. "Here we go. Alright, Kelsey, swipe that gold keycard in."

Kelsey swipes the gold keycard in, but nothing happen. The red light didn't go on.

"Try again," Jim said.

Kelsey did it again, but it's still not working.

"What's going on?" Aladdin asked, "Why isn't it working?"

"Let me see that keycard, Kelsey," Mike said. Kelsey hands it to him. Mike looks at the front then the back, "WHAT?!"

"What?" Aladdin asked, "What is it?"

"This keycard is FAKE!"

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"That's what I said!"

"Are you sure, Mike?" Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey, I work in this factory for a long time. I see millions of keycards, and this is not one of them."

"Well, if its fake..." Aladdin said, "Then where's the real one?"

Then the lights go off. Everyone is panicking, "AAHHH!"

"What the heck?!" Kelsey cried.

"What's going on?!" Jim cried.

"Attention everyone," a voice from the intercom said, "This factory is under lockdown."

"What?!" Aladdin cried.

"Who says?" Jack asked.

"WE SAID IT!" an unfamiliar voices said.

"Who's there?!" Kailey cried. The lights went back on, and the gang knows that they aren't the only ones here. Their eyes grew wide when they saw... villains.

Villains in the scare floor. Not just any villains, familair villains; Kelsey, Kailey, and the others face before.

"Kelsey, long time no see. Huh, babe?" Hades is in front of the group, who is giving Kelsey a smirk. Kelsey and her friends are terrified. She is not sure what to do.

**A/N: Ah man! They were so close! Did you really think it was over? If you did you're wrong. I wanted to put one of the outtakes, from Monsters Inc. So I decided to put one of them in the book. Keep reading, and please review, vote, and don't forget about the Q and A. Disclaimer read chapter one.**


	65. Unfinished Business

Chapter 65: Unfinished Business

**Setting: The Underworld, 8 hours ago**

Back in the cold Underworld, some of the villains were called for an emergency meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Ursula asked.

"Ursula, I have two questions for you?" Jafar asked, "One: why did you call us here this evening, and second: Why are you wearing a mask?" Jafar is no longer disguised as an old man. He still didn't get over the lamp. He tried to find another Diamond in the Rough in Agrabah, but so far no luck.

Standing on his shoulder is his annoying parrot, Iago, "Yeah, I'm most curious about the second question; you look hideous!"

Ursula is wearing a black and white mask with ruby red lips on it. "I called this meeting for a very important reason."

"We know!" Hades said with impatience, "Just tell us what it is! And take that mask off! You look ridicules!"

"No!"

"Oh no! Did you take Cruella's advice, and did that plastic surgery?" Yzma's potion finally wore off, "She is doing that because she's jealous of you and your magic."

"No! I did not do any surgery! And what makes you think I didn't wear this just to have a style?"

"Because I know you," Yzma answered.

"Ursula, what happened to you?" Shere Khan finally escaped from that fire hazard in The Jungle.

"I'll tell you all, but I don't want to take this mask off!"

"Come on, Ursula. I'm sure your face doesn't look that bad," Scar still didn't find Simba, but he was able to rule Pride Rock. He told everyone that Mufasa and Simba are dead; and now he and his hyena friends are taking over the animal kingdom.

Ursula sighed and paused for a moment. Then she took off the mask revealing her purple face. The villains' eyes grew wide with shock, "WHOA!" They saw Ursula's face full of bandages, bruises, cuts, and a black-eye.

"Whoa, your face is more hideous than that mask!" Iago cried.

"Shut up, pigeon!"

"I'm not a pigeon, OCTOPUS! I'm a talking parrot!"

"Silence! Both of you! Ursula, continue," Jafar said.

"But she started it, Jafar!" Iago cried.

"Shut up, Iago," Jafar is giving Iago a dangerous look.

"What happen to you?" Hook finally escaped from the crocodile, but he still didn't have his ship back. So, he and his crew took the row boat to get to the Underworld.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Ursula cried, "An annoying brat did this to me! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! That little brat tricked me into a shark safe! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY AN ANGRY SHARK!"

"What brat?" Jafar raised a brow.

"This is why I called this meeting! There is a teenager causing trouble in Disneyland; and I know that you guys know who I'm talking about!"

"Is this teenager young with brown hair and eyes, and her name is Kelsey Armstrong!?" Yzma is about to turn red.

Ursula bangs the table, "That's the one!"

Yzma stands up, and she was so mad her villain friends are worried that she was going to flip the table. "That little brat ruined my plan to rule the empire! She ruined my plans to get rid of Kuzco! And she turned me into this!" She gestured herself.

"Turned into what?" Hades couldn't see the difference, "You look like the same old, hideous, wrinkled self."

"Shut up, Candle-head! SHE TURNED ME INTO A KITTEN!"

"But you're back now, right, my dear?" Hook asked.

"Almost!" She showed everyone her new cat tail. Everyone's eyes grew wide. "You have a tail?!" Shere Khan cried.

"Do want to know what else?! That girl encouraged my henchman to quit! I mean who does that?!"

"That's the same girl, who shot me with a gun!" Shere Khan cried as he was pointing a hole in his ear lobe. So, Kelsey didn't miss after all.

"On the plus side," Iago begins, "You can wear earrings now." He is now laughing, but Shere Khan doesn't find it amusing.

"Keep talking, parrot, and I will personal make you fried chicken!"

"Enough!" Jafar is getting irritated.

"Jafar, she's probably the same girl who stole the lamp, you were after!" Iago cried.

"Don't remind me, Iago!" Jafar still didn't get over that.

"And not only that," Shere Khan continues, "She tied my tail to FIRE!" He is showing everyone his burnt tail.

"You're not the only one, who has problems with that girl!" Scar cried, "She helped Simba escaped! I WANTED HIM DEAD!"

"She helped Peter Pan took over my ship! She cut off my other hand!" Hook is showing everyone his new replaced hand. His hand is made out of steel and iron. His new hand is twice as better than his other hand.

"She also turned the captain into a laughing stock!" Smee cried.

"Shut up, Smee!" Hook is threating to punch Smee with his iron hand. Smee is shaking with fear. Hook turns his attention back to his villain friends. "Anyway, she also changed evil, greedy Silver into a good guy!"

"Oh no, not Silver!" Everyone cried.

"I know! That man had so much potential!" Hook is disappointed. Silver and Hook met once. Silver and his crew fought with Hook and his crew. Unfortunately, Hook lost everything, and Silver has riches. Hook did admire his style when it comes to his crew.

"She also killed a crew member!" Smee cried, "Scroop!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Hades is processing everyone's stories, "She killed someone?! I knew she was a meddling brat, but I didn't know that she killed someone."

"Well, she did!" Hook said.

"Hades, how could you be so calm?" Jafar asked, "You're usually the one who loses his temper easily."

"That's right," Scar said, "She was the one who saved muscle-man from harm, killed your Hydra, kidnapped your minions-"

"Actually, Scar," Meg said in defense, "She didn't kidnap us. It was an accident I know I was there. You were there too." Meg, Pain and Panic are listening to their meeting. They are a little nervous about Kelsey. They like her, and they didn't want anything bad happen to her.

"For once I agree with you, my dear," Hook smiles at her. Meg rolls her eyes, "Don't go there, Hook!" She snapped, "You and your buddies made me walk the plank, and almost have me KILLED!"

"No hard feelings?" Hook smiles at her.

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Scar cried, he face Hades and continues, "Anyway, you told me, she tamed your dog, and she stole your lamp."

"Your what?!" Jafar raised a brow at Hades. He wasn't sure if it was the same lamp, he lost in the Cave of Wonders. "What lamp, Hades?"

Hades didn't answer him. He is sitting there getting steamed up, and keeps on drumming his fingers on the table.

"And let's not forget, boss, that she kicked you in the leg; and stood up to you face to face," Pain added.

"Pain, shut up!" Panic hissed at him.

"Oops," Pain covers his mouth.

"ALRIGHT!" Hades is bursting into flames, "ALRIGHT FINE! I GET IT! She must be taken care of, before she causes MORE TROUBLE!"

"Calm yourself, Hades. Since, everyone is on the same page…" Jafar turns and faces Hook, "Hook, you were the last one to see her, do you know where she's going?"

"Unfortunately, no," Hook said, "I'm afraid she didn't mention anything to me or my crew."

"Do any of you know?!" Hades asked everyone, impatiently. Everyone shook their heads. Hades turns and faced his imps, "Pain, Panic, could you come here for a minute?" He asked politely.

"Are you going to flame us, boss?" Panic asked nervously.

"Not this time. Do you two know where Kelsey is going? I know you know."

They shook their heads.

"You don't know?" Hades doesn't believe them. "You don't know where Kelsey is?"

"Sir," Pain begins, "Just because we were with her doesn't mean that she told us where she's going."

"Y-yeah," Panic agreed, "Sadly, she didn't mention to us anything."

"I know!" a voice cried.

Everyone turns trying to find where the voice is coming from. Then they look at the table, and gasped. A cat appeared at of nowhere; not just any cat… it's the Cheshire Cat.

"Chess! You scared me half to death!" Yzma cried as she is breathing heavily.

"Not me," Hades muttered, "I can't die."

"Oh no," Panic whispers; that cat creep him and Pain out. They saw him in the Neverland Forest telling them he was going to tell Hades where they are. So, now Chess is going to tell them everything right here, right now.

"What do you want, Chess?!" Hades asked impatiently.

"Temper, temper, Hades," Cheshire is still smiling. "I came here, because I have some news."

"What?" Scar raised a brow.

"I know where Kelsey is going."

"You do?!" everyone cried.

"Of course. She and her friends are heading to Monstropolis to find a special door."

"Well, let's go! Let's stop her!" Shere Khan cried.

"Hold on, Tiger," Ursula faces the Cheshire cat, "Give us one good reason why we should trust you?"

"Don't believe me? Ask your minions, Hades. They know all about it."

All of the villains turned and faced Hades's minions.

"You knew?!" Ursula cried.

"Know what?" Meg raised a brow.

Hades chuckled, "Meg, Meg, Meg, my sweet little Nutmeg. Don't play dumb with me." Hades cups her chin. "Kelsey is going to Monstropolis, is she?"

Meg didn't say anything. She's thinking if she remained silent, maybe Hades won't know anything from her.

"Come on, Meg. Tell me the truth."

Meg is still not saying anything. She is trying her best to protect Kelsey. After all, she is the only friend she had besides Hercules.

Hades is losing his patience; so he is trying a different route, "Meg, if you don't tell what you know right now. I'm going to add four more years from your sentence."

Meg's mouth dropped, and her eyes widen. Hades is not finished, "And I'm going to make you clean the whole Underworld more, and clean after Cerberus every day for the rest of your… mortal…life."

Meg still didn't say anything. She can handle more chores, and she can handle torture from Hades.

"Hades, allow me," Jafar comes over to Meg with a smirk on his face.

"What? What are you doing?" Meg is getting nervous. Hades smirks too, and grabs Meg to face Jafar. "Hades, what are you doing?!"

"Relax, Nutmeg, if you can't tell us where Kelsey is; then tell it to Jaffy's snake staff."

Jafar lifted his staff up and face Meg. Meg saw the snake staff's eyes are swirly, she is trying so hard to resist, but it was hard.

"Tell me, Megara," Jafar said, "Where is Kelsey?"

"I-I-don't... know."

"Of course you do, Nutmeg," Hades whispered her ear.

"I… don't."

"Where is Kelsey?" Jafar asked as his snake staff keeps swirling.

Pain and Panic are praying to the gods that Meg won't give in.

"Where is she going?"

"She's…" Meg is resistance is fading away, "She's…" She's trying so hard, but Jafar's staff is too powerful for her, "She's… "

"She's going to Monstropolis!" Panic cried. He couldn't take anymore of this guilt.

"Panic," Pain hissed at him.

"Oops," Panic covers his mouth.

The villains smirked and looked at each other. Hades released Meg, and she drops into the floor, whose eyes are still swirling. She got all dizzy, she passed out.

"Do you believe me now?" Cheshire smirks.

"Alright, thank you, Cheshire," Jafar said, "You provide us with great service."

Cheshire smirks, "It's been a pleasure, but you may have notice that I'm not all there myself…" He laughs and starts to disappear again, "_In the monraths outgabe…"_

"That cat gives me the creeps," Pain shivers.

Hades zaps Pain and Panic, and they are burnt to crisp. "That was for lying to me."

"Well," Hook begins, "Now that we know where Kelsey and her bratty friends are, let's go to Tomorrowland!"

"As much as I want to, guys..." Yzma said with her face down, "I can't!"

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"Why, Yzma?" Ursula asked.

"I can't leave Adventureland."

Then they heard a beeping noise.

"What is that racket?!" Shere Khan is holding his ears.

"That's my pager," Yzma answered, "It means I have to go to another Junior Chipmunk meeting."

"Junior Chipmunk meeting?" Ursula raised a brow.

"Yes, I have to. If I miss one Junior Chipmunk meeting, I have no choice, but to spend my time in jail. But don't worry I have back-up for all of you."

"Back-up?" Jafar raised a brow, "I'm sorry, but didn't I hear you say that your henchman quit?"

"I'm not talking about Kronk, Jafar. I don't need him. I have my ways," Yzma smirks.

"Well," Hades begins, "I don't want you to be late, wrinkle face."

Yzma glares at Hades.

Hades smirks, "So… let me lend you a hand."

Yzma knows what he is trying to do. She hates it, when he teleports her; and the worst part is that he knows it too. "No, Hades, I'm fine! I can WAAAA-"

Yzma's words were cut short, when Hades snaps his fingers. She disappears, and she is teleporting back to Inca.

"Wow, Hades, you are so helpful," Ursula said sarcastically.

Hades smirks, "I know."

"Well," Scar begins, "As much as I want to join all of you and get revenge, but I'm going to miss it too."

"You too!?" Hook cried.

"I'm afraid so. Since, I'm the new lion king; I have a kingdom to run. But don't worry; I'm going to lend you guys a paw."

"You're going to send your stupid hyenas, are you?" Hades guessed.

"Oh, Hades, you know me so well." And for that Scar left the Underworld, and headed back to Pride Rock.

"ALRIGHT! Who's next?" Hades cried, "Who is not going? I'm going! If any of you, WIMPS, want to join me, STAY HERE OR LEAVE THE UNDERWORLD!"

Everyone remained seated. "Good, it's decided," Jafar smirks, "We go to Monstropolis, and get revenge on Kelsey… tonight!" All of the villains are sharing an evil laugh with the haunted music included.

"Wait!"

The music is cut, and the villains stopped laughing.

"What is it, Iago?" Jafar asked with frustration, he hates it when someone interrupts his wicked laugh.

"Just how many friends does Kelsey have on her side?"

Everyone is holding their fingers out, and started counting.

"Uh… I think it's five or six," Smee said.

"Well, we need to out-number them."

"Good idea, Iago," Jafar smirks.

"Thank you," Iago takes a bow.

"Well, we got plenty of villains on our side!" Hades cried, "Get Maleficent! She's a dragon, is she?"

"Still didn't get over her, Hades?" Hook muttered.

In the past, Maleficent and Hades used to date. They started dating and met in the House of Mouse in Main Street, part of the Disneyland kingdom. Hades and Maleficent broke up, because they have so many differences. Hades thought that Maleficent was kidding when she told him that she's a fairy and a dragon. When he laughed at her, Maleficent zapped him with her staff.

"Shut up, Hook! I heard that!" Hades's fire turns yellow for a second. He officially can't stand Maleficent. He can work with her, but doesn't want to date her… again.

He turns to his villain friends. "So, let's find Maleficent."

"I'm afraid, she can't make it," Jafar said with disappointment.

"What? WHY?!"

"She went to a party to celebrate Princess Aurora's birthday in Fantasyland."

"Wait, I thought she wasn't invited," Ursula said.

"She wasn't, that's why she went there."

"Okay, fine, we don't need her!" Hades said, "How about Barbosa?"

"He's dead," Hook said, "His curse was lifted, and he was shot by Jack Sparrow. He's now in Davy Jones locker."

"How did you know, Hook?" Shere Khan asked.

"I have sources."

"Gaston?" Hades asked.

"Called in sick with the Stomach flu," Shere Khan said.

"Cruella De Vil?"

"Fashion show," Ursula said.

Hades didn't want to ask, but he had to, "Frollo?"

"Not exactly a fighting type, Hades," Jafar is surprised to see that Hades is desperate, "But if he was, he can't, he has Sunday school."

"Are all of the villains, we know, doesn't have any plans?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Hades buried his face, who is now frustrated.

"What are you going to do, Boss?" Pain asked.

"I guess we have to take them ourselves! Boys, get my chariot ready!"

Pain and Panic solute, "Yes, sir!" they left the throne room, and did as they were told.

"Guys, go ahead to Monstropolis. I'll meet you there. We are going to throw Kelsey a surprise party."

"What are you going to do?" Shere Khan raised a brow.

"Don't worry about me. I have some business to take care of."

"What?" Ursula asked.

"Can't tell. Now go!"

"Hades, I don't like you as a friend; but I like you as a villain." Shere Khan said, "We have a very important rule in this group. Rule Number 1: No secrets! So-" Shere Khan stopped talking and starts shaking with fear. He just saw a fireball coming out of Hades's hands.

"What was that, Stripes?" Hades smirks, and was about to throw it. Shere Khan immediately runs away. Hades laughs and made the fireball disappeared. He faces his friends. "Alright, does anyone else have something to say?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Good… NOW GO!"

Everyone got out of their seats, and left the Underworld. They are still curious about Hades's plan.

"What is candle-head up to?" Iago asked Jafar.

"Who knows," Jafar said, "But we'll find out soon enough."

Hades is now alone with a smirk on his face. "I will find you, Kelsey. If it's the last thing I'll do!" And for that he disappeared.

**A/N: So, what did you think of the chapter? I'm glad that I wrote about Hades and Maleficent. To tell you the truth, I like Maleficent X Jafar better. They both have pet birds. They both own a magic staff, and they have a wicked laugh. They make crazy transformation. Jafar transforms into a snake. Maleficent transforms into a dragon. I like Hades X Eris. They're both goddesses and villains. They also have weird color eyes.**

**Anyway, Read and Review! I'm still doing the Q and A session. I will answer all of your questions at the end of the book. Don't forget about my poll, and if anybody loves this book, two words… FAVORITE IT OR FOLLOW! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	66. When You're Evil

Chapter 66: When you're evil

**Setting: Present, Scare Floor**

Most of the villains show up in the Scare Floor smirking at Kelsey.

"Are those your friends, Kelsey?" Mike asked nervously.

"...You could say that," Kelsey answered.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ursula began, "Looks like we have pathetic unfortunate souls here."

"Pathetic?" Kelsey said, "I have to break it to you, but that's pathetic talk coming from an old, obese, purple, beat-up, octopus."

Everyone started laughing except for Ursula. She was giving her villain friends a mean glare. They looked at her, and then they stopped laughing.

"That's a good one, Kelsey," Mike was laughing.

"Shut up!" Ursula snapped.

Mike immediately shut up.

"So," Kelsey began in a non-panic way, "What brings you guys here? Coffee? Chit-Chat? Paying a friendly visit?"

"Revenge!" Shere Khan answered.

"YEAH!" The villains agreed.

"Uh, Kelsey, what did you do to make them so mad?" Sulley asked.

"Well..." Kelsey began.

"I'll tell you what she did!" Ursula interrupted, "She tricked me into a safe WITH A STUPID SHARK INSIDE!"

"Excuse me, Ursula," Kelsey interrupted, "But that stupid shark has a name. Okay? It's Bruce."

"WHATEVER! You gave me a fake triton!"

"But Ursula, you didn't specify what kind of triton you want."

"Yes, I did. I told you to get King Triton's triton!"

"Wrong. You said that I have to give you _a _triton. Not King Triton's triton."

Ursula growled at her.

"You stole Jafar's lamp!" Iago cried.

"Iago!" Kailey cried, "I love you, I'm a big fan. You were my favorite parrot in the movie."

Iago's angry face faded away, "Really?" He was now flattered, "Well-I- I don't know what to say-"

"Iago!" Jafar cried, and then he turned to Kelsey, "You stole my lamp!"

Kelsey said in defense, "Hey, I didn't steal it, Jafar. It was never yours. It didn't have your name on it. Didn't you hear the old saying: _Finders Keepers. Losers Weepers_?"

"I hate to say it, Jafar, but she's got a point," Iago said.

"Shut up, Iago!" Jafar snapped.

"Kelsey, who is he?" Aladdin asked while pointing at Jafar.

"Remember, the two-face son of a jackel?"

Aladdin nodded.

"That's him."

Aladdin and Abu gasped. "You tried to have us killed!" Aladdin cried.

Jafar rolled his eyes.

"You helped Mowgli escaped, and tied me to FIRE!" Shere Khan cried.

"Hey, you gave my arm a scar!" Kelsey was showing her claw marks on her arm, "We're even."

"No, we are not even! You shot MY EARLOBE!"

"Oh, so I didn't miss after all. But hey on the plus side, at least you can wear earrings."

Iago gasped, "That's what I told big, old stripes here."

Shere Khan growled at Iago.

"You cut off my hand!" Hook was showing her his new iron hand.

"You know, Hook, that I did feel bad about, but I kinda did you a favor."

"A FAVOR?!"

"Yeah, your hand is ten times better than your other hand."

The gang was impressed with Kelsey defending herself.

"Wow, you're good," Jack said, "Would you be my lawyer if I'm on trial."

"Sure, no problem."

"GUYS!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned and saw an unexpected visitor arrived in the Scare Floor. He was tall, had black-ponytail, muscular, and always keep a bow and arrows.

"Gaston?!" Kelsey, Kailey, and the other villains cried.

"Sorry, I'm late," Gaston stopped and catching his breath.

"I thought you were sick with the stomach flu," Hook asked.

"I've been faking. I only said I was sick is because I don't have to go to that meeting."

"Oh. So, then why are you here, lad?"

"Yeah, what did we do to you?" Jim asked, "We haven't seen you before."

"The old lady hired me to take down the gang for her; right before the Evil Queen did.

"Was this old lady scary beyond all reason?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh yeah! Now, what was her name again? Amzy? Zamy? Mazy?"

"Yzma?" Kelsey suggested.

"Yzma! Anyway, it was either get revenge for an old lady or kill a princess. I'm not the kind a guy, who kills beautiful ladies like Belle."

"So, you chose to get revenge for an old hack?" Kailey asked.

"Yes, so..." Gaston got out notecards, "Yzma, want me to give you guys a message." He cleared his throat and began speaking in a dramatic voice, "You ruined my plans to get rid of Kuzco and ruling the empire! You talk Kronk into quitting, you little brat!"

"Okay..." Kelsey is trying to think of a good defense, "Yzma was going to fail anyway. With or without my help. I didn't talk Kronk into quitting. I gave him encouragement."

"It doesn't matter!" Hades snapped, "You RUINED MY PLANS!" He was bursting into flames, "HERCULES WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

"No, he wouldn't," Kailey disagreed.

"SHUT UP, KID! I'M TALKING TO THE SMART ONE HERE!"

"Hey, you can't talk to Kailey like that!" Sulley cried.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" The boys and Kailey cried.

"And who's going to stop me?!"

Everyone paused to think.

Then Jack pushed Mike out front.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Mike whispered at him.

"He will, governor," Jack answered.

Mike turned and saw the villains staring at him.

"Well?" Hook was waiting for him to do something.

"Um... uh... Boo!" Mike tried to scare them, but it was no use.

All of the villains were throwing their heads back laughing. Aladdin, Sulley, and Jack face palmed. Kelsey was trying to hold back the laughter. In her opinion, it was pretty funny.

"I told you, I'm not good at scaring," Mike was hiding behind Sulley.

"Capture the brat and the kid," Hades commanded, "As for the rest of them... Destroy them!"

"But why?" Kelsey cried, "They did nothing to you! All of this was all my idea! Take it out on me not them!"

"Why do you ask my dear?" Hook asked. "Why?"

"We'll tell you why..." Shere Khan said, "In a song."

"No!" Aladdin cried, "No more songs! Please!"

"Too bad!" Ursula snapped, "Hit it!"

Then the lights go out, and the spotlight shined on the villains; but there was no music.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Um..." Jack said, "Where's the music, mate?"

"Well," Mike began, "At least we aren't the only ones who are embarrassed.

"Shut up!" Jafar snapped.

"Why isn't the song playing?" Gaston whispered to Jafar.

"Allow me to check it out, Jafar," Iago flew out of the Scare Floor.

Everyone could hear Iago yelling outside of the Scare Floor, "HEY, SLEEPING BEAUTIES! WAKE UP! WE'RE DYING OUT THERE!"

"Oh, they're ready?" They could also hear Smee's voice in the hallway.

"YES!"

"Okay, hold on..." They could hear crashing noises in the background... "Ok! We're ready."

Iago was flying back to Jafar's shoulder, "We're ready, Jafar."

"Hit it!" Ursula cried.

Then the lights go off again, and this time the music was on. They heard someone playing a violin.

"Uh... what happened to _It's Our House Now _song?" Kailey asked Kelsey.

"I don't know, I never heard this song before. Hey, what song are you guys playing?" Kelsey asked the villains. They ignored her, and Hades started singing…

_When You're Evil_

_Hades: When the Devil is too busy, and Death's a bit too much_

_Jafar: They call us by name you see for our special touch_

_Gaston: To the gentlemen, I'm Misfortune. To the ladies, I'm surprise_

Gaston winked at Kelsey and Kailey, and they rolled their eyes at him.

_Ursula: But call us by any name. Anyway it's all the same..._

_Shere Khan: I'm the fly in your soup_

_Hook: I'm the pebble in your shoes_

_Ursula: I'm the pea beneath your bed. _

_Hades: I'm the bump in your head._

_Jafar: I'm the peel on which you slip_

_Hook: I'm the pin in every hip_

_Gaston: I'm the thorn in your side makes you wriggle and writhe_

Mike was moving his head to a direction, where the exit was. The gang nodded, and started walking towards the exit.

When they were about to leave, they turned around and gasped. They saw Hades in front of them. They ran away from him; but Hades grabbed Kelsey, and started spinning her around. Kelsey felt uncomfortable, "Could you put me down?"

"No!" Hades smirked at her. He began to dance with her. Kelsey couldn't dance at all; and neither can Hades.

_Villains: And it so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_We do it because we're evil, and we do it all for free..._

_Iago: Your tears are all the pay, we ever need_

Hades dipped Kelsey showing her a smirk on his face. Kelsey pushed him away, and she's running towards her friends.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

One of the crew members played the violin more rapidly.

_Hook: While there are children to make sad_

_While there's candy to be had_

_Jafar: While there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies left to trip downstairs, and-_

_Iago: I'll be there. I'll be waiting around the corner-_

Jafar gave Iago a glare, telling him to shut up. Iago stopped singing and smiled sheepishly.

_Hades: It's a game I'm glad I'm in it_

_Cause there's one born in every minute_

_Villains: And it's so easy, when you're evil_

_This is the life you see the Devil tips his hat to me._

_We do it because we're evil, and we do it all for free_

_Smee: Your tears are all the pay-_

Hook knocked out Smee with his iron hand.

_Hook and the crew members: Your tears are all the pay we ever need._

_Shere Khan: I pledge my allegiance to things dark_

_And I promise on my heartless soul_

_Gaston: To do as am I told, Lord Beelzebulb_

_Has never seen a solider quite like me _

_Ursula: Not only does this job does this happily_

Then half of the lights go out. The gang was scrambling, while villains were scaring them with their shadows.

_Shere Khan: I'm the fear that keeps you wake_

_Jafar: I'm the shadows on the wall_

_Hades: I'm the monsters they become_

_Hook: I'm the nightmare in your skull_

Hook was attempting to kill Jim, on the back. Jim turned around, and saw Hook. He got out his sword and they clashed swords.

_Hook: I'm the dagger in your back_

_And extra turn upon the rack_

_Ursula: I'm quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start_

All of the lights came back on.

_Villains: And it so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life you see the Devil tips his hat to me_

_Pain and Panic: We do it because we're evil-_

The hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed growled at them; and Pain and Panic ran away from them.

_Hyenas: And we do it all for free_

_Captain Hook's crew: Your tears are all the pay we ever need_

_Villains: And we do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay we ever need._

A crew member, who was playing the violin, was now slowing down. The villains were exchanging sad glances.

_Hades: It get so lonely to be evil_

_Jafar: What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while..._

_Hades: And no one loves you when you're evil..._

Kailey raised a brow, "Really?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and sighed.

_Kelsey: He's lying through his teeth. Our tears are all the company they need..._

_Villains: She's right. Your tears are all the company we need..._

(The violin stopped playing. Hook got out his gun, and shot the guy, who was playing the violin.)

Jack flinched at the dead pirate, "Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Now I know it's not a Disney song," Kailey said.

"Alright, now that's over..." Hades turned and faced Kelsey, "Now, do you have any more stupid questions?"

"No, no. We all know you guys are evil, and you're a lousy dancer. I'm good."

"Well then," Hades cracked his knuckles, and yelled to his villain friends, "GET THEM!"

The villains were walking towards the gang. Kelsey and her friends were backing up.

"This is the end," Mike cried, "Well at least I got to know all of you."

"Yeah, same here," Jim said.

Kelsey put her hands in her pockets from her jacket, and then she noticed something in them. She took them out, and realized that she had forgotten she had them all along, "The mushroom!" She didn't know if the mushroom had an expiration date, but she didn't care. She put both mushroom pieces into her mouth

"SEE YA IN THE..." Hades paused and saw Kelsey growing, "WHOA!"

Kelsey was growing until her head hit the ceiling. "OUCH!" She cried. Her friends were standing there in shock.

"Kelsey, what happened to you?" Kailey asked.

"Mushrooms," She simply answered.

"What?!" Jack cried, "Is she really big or I'm drinking too much rum?"

"What are you guys waiting for?" Hades asked impatiently. "GET HER!"

"Hades, are you mad?" Shere Khan asked, "She's HUGE!"

"Mean and nasty!" Gaston added.

"I heard that, Gaston!" Kelsey roared.

Gaston gasped, and he was hiding behind Jafar.

"I'm not afraid of YOU GUYS!"

"Miss, I-I hate to break it to you," Iago said nervously, "But according to the rules here, those who are in a mile high, must leave the factory IMMEDIATELY!"

"First of all: I'm not a mile high. Second: You copied that rule from _Alice in Wonderland!_ Third: I will leave until I get that keycard."

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try. I'm out of here! Later LOSERS!" Iago left the factory avoiding being squashed by Kelsey.

"Kelsey, babe," Hades began, "Can we talk about this like... I don't know... adults?"

"AS FOR YOU!" She roared at Hades, "HADES! HADES! LORD OF THE DEAD! MORE LIKE LORD OF THE DORKS! YOU'RE NO LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

Hades and the other villains didn't have that frightful look on their faces anymore.

"Uh, love," Jack was trying to tell her something.

"SHUT UP, JACK! ANYWAY, YOU'RE A FIERY, ARROGANT, BAD-TEMPERED, BLUEBERRY MAN!"

"Love," Jack tries to tell her to shut-up.

"Shut up, Ja-" Kelsey paused and saw that she was in the same level as her friends. She looked at the villains, and Hades was taller than she is. She realized that the mushroom magic wore off. She looked at Hades, and laughed nervously.

Hades laughed too, "I'm sorry, what was that you just said, babe?"

Then Cheshire Cat appeared and said, "Well, she simply said."

Kelsey and her friends were signaling the cat to shut up.

The cat ignored them, "That you're a Lord of the Dorks, a fiery, arrogant, bad-tempered, blueberry man!" He laughed and disappeared.

"I hate that cat," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, so that's what you said. Then in that case..." Hades threw a fireball at her, and luckily she ducked down, missing his shot.

"Kelsey!" Jim cried in panic.

"GET HER!" Hades was redder than ever. Kelsey thought the _blueberry man_ comment threw him off a little bit.

The villains were smirking, and walking towards her.

"You know..." Kelsey began, "I may have said a few things I regret."

"Really? A few?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Mike," Kelsey snapped.

"Time has run out for you, Miss Armstrong!" Jafar cried.

Kelsey looked over, and saw a mop and bucket of water, the janitors left behind. She stopped backing up, and was running towards the bucket. She picked it up, "Don't come any closer or else!"

"Or else what?!" Hades asked as he was turning red.

"I'll do this!" Kelsey poured the water on Hades, who was now soaking wet. He touched his now bald head, "Whoa, is my hair out?"

Everyone was laughing.

Hades turned to look at Kelsey, and raised a brow, "What were you trying to do? Melt me? This isn't the movie, kid!"

"That's not what the bucket is for."

"Then what was it for?" Shere Khan asked.

"I'm trying to distract all of you, while my friends make a getaway."

"WHAT?!" the villains turned around, and saw the others leaving. They turn back around, and saw Kelsey running away too.

"What are we waiting for?! GET THEM! I'll take care of her!" Hades disappeared. The villains went one way, and Hades went the other way.

Kailey looked back, and saw Hades in front of Kelsey.

"It's over for you, babe," He grabbed her.

"Get off me, Hades!" Kelsey is throwing punches and kicking.

Kailey started screaming, and then the electricity went out. Kelsey elbowed Hades stomach.

"OW!" He released her. She escaped, and ran away with the others.

The lights came back on, and the villains were looking around the Scare Floor. There wasn't a hero in plain sight.

"Let's go!" Ursula cried, "Before they escape."

Everyone was running towards the heroes' direction.

**A/N: If you're curious about the song, it's called **_**When you're evil **_**by Voltaire. I would do the **_**It's our House Now;**_** but the villains were there to get revenge on Kelsey and her friends, not taking over the factory. So, that wouldn't make sense if I did put the song in there. Anyway, read, review, poll, Q and A! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	67. Kicking the Bad Guy's Butt

Chapter 67: Kicking the bad guy's butt

**Setting: Front area of the factory**

Everyone is running away from the villains, and trying to catch their breath. "What do we do now?" Mike asked.

"Well, only one thing to do, one eye," Jack said, "Take them down with a fight."

"Excuse me, Jack," Kailey said, "But have you seen those villains? There too powerful to take down."

"That is why we need to split up," Kelsey said, "Okay, half of us go that way. Half of us go this way. Alright?"

"Right!" Everyone cried. Sulley, Jack, Mike, and Stitch went to the west hall. Kelsey, Aladdin, Kailey, and Jim went to the east hall.

Five minutes later...

All of the villains show up. "Where did they go?" Ursula asked.

"Our best chance is to go both ways," Jafar said.

"Jaffy is right," Hades said, "Half of us go that way, and half of us go this way. Alright? Let's MOVE!" Hades disappears in a puff of smoke.

"I wish I had his teleporting powers," Jafar said, "I also wish I had THAT LAMP!"

"You heard him, lads!" Hook cried, "Let's MOVE!"

**Setting: West Hall**

"I'm tired of running!" Mike cried.

"Get used to it, Mike," Sulley said, "Because we're going to be running a lot."

Hook and his crew show up, and spotted Jack, Mike, Stitch, and Sulley. "There they are!" Hook cried.

Jack turns around, and saw Hook and his men running towards them. Sulley sees them, and he started roaring. The crew members froze and started running away. They are crying out for their mommys'.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FOOLS!" Hook cried.

"Hey, Codfish!" Jack tries to get his attention.

Hook faces Jack.

"Lose something? Was it this?" Jack gets out Hook's cut-off hand, and waving it like a flag.

Sulley and Mike has a disgusting look on their faces.

"Jack, that is the most disturbing thing I ever saw!" Mike cried, he runs into the men's locker room to throw up; because he is so grossed out.

"GIVE IT BACK, JACK SPARROW!" Hook cried.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, first of all. Second: If you want it, give me my treasure back!"

"I don't have your bloody treasure!"

"Sure you do. You have my map, the one you stole in Singapore!"

"I had the map, but I lost it! Okay? Now give it back!"

Jack pauses, and puts Hook's hand back in his coat, "Very well, you want the hand?" He gets out his sword, "Then come get it yourself... Codfish!"

Hook's face is turning red, "You ask for it, Jack!" He gets out his sword, and he and Jack are having a showdown.

**Setting: Dead End at the East Hall**

Everyone is running until they reach a dead end.

"Oh, great!" Aladdin cried.

"Where are we?!" Kailey asked.

"I don't know, Kailey," Kelsey said with frustration, "I don't have a map!"

"I do!" Jim gets out the map, "According to this map, we are at-"

"JIM, LOOK OUT!" Aladdin pulls Jim and Kailey down. Kelsey ducks down as well. A sword rips through the map, and into the wall. The gang is shaking a little, when they saw a sword. "How did that get here?" Aladdin asked.

Then they heard wicked laughter. They turned around and saw Ursula and Jafar laughing. Ursula was the one, who threw the sword. She now has 7 swords from her tentacles, and two from her hands.

"No way!" Jim cried in disbelief.

They couldn't believe that they saw Jafar and Ursula here. There were millions of halls to choose from. It was like a maze in the east hall than it was in the west hall.

"Okay, how did you know where we were?" Kailey asked.

Ursula was about to answer, but she pauses. She didn't know the answer; she turns to her friend, Jafar, "How did we know, Jafar?"

"Beats me. Probably a villain's luck."

Ursula shugs it off, "Oh, well, back to business." They come closer to the gang. Kelsey tries to persuade them, "Ursula, I know you're mad. But think of your time with Bruce as a positive experience."

"POSITIVE?! POSITIVE!" Ursula is so angry, she threw another sword at them. Now she has six more left, "You TRICKED ME! I would've rule Alantica if it weren't for you!"

"You know what, Ursula?" Kailey cried, "I'M GLAD SHE DID TRICKED YOU!"

"KAILEY, shut up!" Jim, Aladdin, and Kelsey cried.

Kelsey continues, "Well, look on the bright side, if people see your marks, they would've like you and commend you for your bravery. They would say you're tough to take down a shark. They might give a cool nickname, Tough Cookie."

"I like it," Jim said in his opinion.

"SHUT UP!" Ursula cried, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU ANYMORE!"

"I DON'T EITHER!" Jafar agrees. They come closer, and Jim and Aladdin take action. Aladdin is clashing his sword against Jafar's snake staff. Jim is fighting against Ursula's swords.

"Aladdin?!" Kelsey cried.

"Jim?!" Kailey cried.

"Kelsey, Kailey, GO!" Aladdin said.

"GO FIND THE REAL KEYCARD!" Jim said.

"But what about you guys?" Kailey asked.

"We'll be fine!" Aladdin assures them, "NOW GO!"

Kelsey and Kailey ran pass them, and started running again.

"Give me the lamp, Street Rat!" Jafar cried as he clashed his staff against Aladdin's sword.

"Over my DEAD BODY!"

"Fine! Have it your way, STREET-RAT!"

**Setting: Men's Locker room**

After throwing up, Mike came out of the bathroom, and started washing his hands. Then he heard more laughter, Mike gasped and turns around. But he didn't see anybody. "Hello?" He said nervously, "Is anyone here?"

Mike shrugs it off, thinking that it was his imagination. He turned back to the sink.

"BOO!" The hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are standing on top of the sink. Mike screams and runs to the wall.

"You see that's how you scare someone," Banzai explains.

"Now, it's time for the dinner coarse, and I'm hungry," Shenzi said.

"Dinner?" Mike asked nervously.

"Yeah, Dinner, you see I'm so craving for something fat and green. Don't you, Ed?"

Ed is babbling something stupid again.

"That's what I thought," Banzai said.

"You see, guys..." Mike begins, "You see, I already ate."

"Oh really? Well... TOO BAD!" The hyenas started laughing.

Mike's eyes grew wide in fear, and it wasn't the hyenas he was afraid of. "Uh... guys, you might want to turn around and run; while you still have the chance."

Shenzi is laughing, "Like we're going to fall for that old trick!"

"I'm serious! You better run!"

"No way!" Banzai said, "Nice try! Little monster, but your time is up!"

Then the lights go out.

"Whoa! What's wrong with the lights!" Shenzi asked.

"I warned you," Mike said. The hyenas turn around and saw a zombie-looking little monster laughing like a maniac! The hyenas and Mike are screaming, "AAAAHHHH!"

"What is that thing?!" Banzai asked, "Do you know, Ed?!"

Ed is still having a goofy look, but he is shaking his head.

The hyenas saw the monster's eye is bleeding, and his whole body is covered in blood. The hyenas are screaming espacially Mike. "You can have him scary man!" Banzai said as he pushed Mike in front.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Mike cried.

"Yeah, go ahead and eat the monster. We're out of here!" and for that the hyenas left the bathroom.

"AAAHHH!" Mike cried, "Don't eat me, please!"

"Mike?" a familiar voice said.

"Sulley?!" Mike cried.

Sulley came into the locker room, and turn on the lights. The zombie monster is not a monster at all. It was Stitch all along.

"STITCH!" Mike cried, and then they started laughing.

Sulley gives Stitch a high-five, "Great job, Stitch. It worked."

"Yeah, nice going, Stitch," Mike takes something from Stitch's eye that turns out to be a tomato. Stitch takes his finger, and swipe the blood off his body, that turns out to be ketchup.

Sulley grabs Mike and Stitch, "No time, let's go!"

**Setting: Somewhere in the halls**

Kailey and Kelsey are running for their lives.

"Did we lose them?"

"I think so," Kelsey stops and catches her breath.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to find the keycard?"

"I don't know."

"Kelsey, maybe we should split up and find the others."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Why not?"

"You're ten years old for crying out loud! You're too young to go off on you're own!"

"You're sixteen!"

"So?"

"So, you're too young too!"

"No, I'm not! Only two years left, until I live on my own!"

"Kelsey, I can do this!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Look, Kailey, I don't have time for this! I lost you once, and I can't lose you again! I made a promise to you that I attend to keep." She grabs Kailey's hand, and they started running.

They're trying to find the others in the west hall, but they didn't have a map. They kept on running until they reached the scare floor. "Okay, back where we started," Kelsey said, "I guess now, we shou-" She turns around and notices that Kailey isn't with her. In fact, she sees Kailey running and screaming out, "I can do this!"

"Kailey, get back here!" Then all of the sudden, Kelsey is jumped on. She fell to the ground. Kailey stops and heard a roar. She saw Kelsey, and SHERE KHAN on top of her. "KELSEY!" She gets out her blaster gun and shoots Shere Khan.

It hit Shere Khan on the back. He turns and growls at Kailey. He was running toward her, until Kelsey jumps on top of him.

"KAILEY! RUN! NOW!" She cried.

"Sure, now she wants me to go!" Kailey said as she is running for her life.

Kelsey is holding on to Shere Khan like he was the bull, and Kelsey was the bull rider.

**Setting: West Hall**

Hook and Jack are at it. Hook attempted to punch Jack in the face with his iron fist, but he hit the wall instead. The wall cracked, and then the ceiling cracked.

"Miss me!" Jack cries.

Hook uses punches Jack, but miss againg. He hit the wall again.

"Uh-uh!"

Hook tries to hit Jack, but he hit the wall again.

"Three strikes, you're out, mate!" Jack throws his sword up in the ceiling. Parts of the ceiling falls, and lucky for Jack, he moved when it landed on Hook. But Jack's sword was under the broken ceiling. Hook punched the ceiling off of him. His face turned red, and he pointed his sword at Jack, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

ROAR!

"Um..You might want to run, mate!" Jack said with a smile.

Hook turns around, and saw Sulley roaring. Hook is terrified, he dropped his sword, and runs away, "SMEE! SMEE! HELP ME! AHHH!"

Sulley holds his hand out for Jack. "You're alright, Jack?"

"Never better, mate." Sulley and Jack looks at Hook running away.

"Even with a iron hand, he's still a codfish," Jack said, "So, where are the others?"

"We don't know," Mike answered.

"Well, we got to find them, an order to take the whelps home," Jack said.

**Setting: Somewhere in the halls**

Kailey is running away from the tiger, "I hope I lost him. I hope Kelsey is okay. Now, where is the others?"

"HEY! YOU THERE!"

Kailey turns around, and saw Gaston running towards her. She gasps, and starts running again.

"Get back here!" Gaston cried.

"No way, Gaston!"

For a little girl, Kailey can run fast. She was known as the fastest runner in her softball team. She is thinking at loud while running, "Think, Kailey think! He is way too strong for me to handle!"

'Kailey,' Kelsey's voice is inside Kailey's head again.

"Oh great, now I have you in my head."

'Didn't you take Kung fu lessons?'

"It's called Tae Kwan Doe! Wait a minute, that's it!" She stops running, and face the beast, Gaston.

"IT'S OVER, GIRL!"

"HI-YEAH!" Kailey starts kicking his butt, she did a few kung fu moves at Gaston. He is now feeling in pain, "STOP DOING THAT! The Damsel in Distress doesn't do that!"

"If Kelsey heard you say that, she will kick your butt like I'm doing to you!"

"NOBODY KICKS BUTT LIKE GASTON!"

Kailey rolls her eyes, and kicked him in between his legs. Gaston is now crying in pain; he fell to the ground while holding on to his legs. That gave Kailey an oppertunity to run away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gaston is still crying, not because he is in pain. It's because he just got his butt kicked by a little girl.

**Setting: Scare Floor**

Kelsey is still holding on to Shere Khan.

"Get off me!"

"NO!"

Shere Khan rolls on his back, hoping that Kelsey would let go. But she is still strong, not to give up. Shere Khan keeps on rolling over, until Kelsey didn't have the strength to hold on. Kelsey is now laying on her back, and Shere Khan is on top of her.

"I'm going to KILL for what you did to me!"

"But Shere Khan, earrings would look good on you!"

"SHUT UP!" Shere Khan lifts his paws up, and was about to claw her. Kelsey closes her eyes, trying not to look at him. Then somehow, Kelsey couldn't feel Shere Khan's weight anymore. She opens her eyes, and Shere Khan wasn't there. She is wondering what just happened.

ROAR!

She looks over, and saw Shere Khan tackling someone. Someone is here to come to the rescue.

"Leave Kelsey alone!" a man cried.

Kelsey takes a good look at the man, and she recognized him by the red hair, "HERCULES?! What are you doing here?!"

"Kelsey," He throws Shere Khan against the wall, "I did what you told me! I took Meg, Pain, and Panic home!"

"Then why are you here? What about Thebes?!"

Shere Khan attempted to jump on top of Hercules. But Hercules jumped on top of him.

"After we dropped them off, I saw-" His words were cut off again.

"Herc, we'll take it from here!"

Kelsey looks over, and saw a familiar satyr and a flying horse, "PHIL! PEGASUS!"

"Look, as soon as we finished with another monster battle in Thebes, Miss No-gooder-"

"You mean Meg?"

"Whatever! She told us that you and your friends are in trouble, and needed help. Hercules panicked, and wanted to go to Monstropolis!"

"So, Meg came to you guys, and told you that we're in trouble."

"Yeah, at first I didn't believe her, but when we stop by and saw you with... A TIGER!"

"I get it, and thank you for showing up! One more minute, and I would've been history!"

"Look, don't thank us yet! Just get on Pegasus, and he will fly you to safety."

"No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because one: My friends are here, probably battling with other villains! Two: I'm this close to finding the keycard to get home! I need to find it!"

"What about the bad guys?"

"If I see any bad guys? I can take 'em out with my sword. Believe me, I know how to use one. Phil, you got to let me go. Stay here, and watch Hercules! I'll be okay!"

Phil pauses for a moment... he sighs, "Okay, okay. But be careful!"

"Oh, Phil, don't I always?!" and for that she started running.

Phil pays attention to Hercules battle with Shere Khan, "Watch the claws, champ! USE YOUR NOODLE!"

**Setting: Somewhere in the halls**

Kailey is running for her life. She accidentally bumped into someone. She assumes it was another villain. She started screaming.

"Lass, it's us! Stop screaming!"

Kailey stops screaming, and recognizes that voice, "Jack?"

"Yes, lass!"

"Oh, Jack, Mike, Sulley, Stitch! I'm so glad I found you!"

"Where are Kelsey, Jim, and Al?" Sulley asked.

"The last time I saw Al and Jim, it was at a dead end somewhere in the halls. Kelsey, she was attacked by Shere Khan!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Do you know if she's okay?!" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but do want to go back and find out?!"

"YES!" Everyone cried.

"Okay, then let's go."

**Setting: West Hall**

Aladdin and Jim are still fighting with Jafar and Ursula.

"I will NEVER give you the lamp!" Aladdin cried.

"You will STEREET RAT!"

Ursula trip Jim with her tentacle. Ursula points her sword at his neck, "Poor unfortunate soul, you boys are so cute; but it's a shame that we have to kill you instead."

Jafar and Ursula laugh wickedly.

Jim!" Aladdin cried in panic.

Jafar hits Aladdin's hand with his staff, that was holding his sword. Now, Aladdin has no weapon, and neither did Jim.

"Alright, any last words before we kill you, street rats?" Jafar asked them.

"You know guys," Jim begins, "You guys must have a splitting headache."

Ursula and Jafar look at each other. "No, we don't," Ursula said.

Then someone knocks them out with a pan and pot. Jafar and Ursula fall down unconscience. The others show up just in time.

"Now, you do!" Aladdin cried. He saw Jafar's staff, and picks it up. Genie snaps his fingers, and the pots and pans disappear.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Jim cried.

"We too!" Sulley said.

Genie snaps his fingers; Ursula and Jafar are tied up.

"What are we going do now?" Kailey asked.

"Find Kelsey! She's probably in the Scare Floor," Mike said.

"IH!" Stitch starts running.

**Setting: Entrance to Randall's hideout**

Kelsey is trying to find the keycard, while looking for her friends. She stops and sees the entrance to Randall's hideout.

"Might as well check here," She said to herself. She moves a tool that triggered the passageway. She went inside. As soon as, she was inside, the door closes by itself! Kelsey runs back to the passage door. She bangs it, trying to get someone to open it, "HEY! OPEN UP! HEY!" But it was no use, she might as well check out the hideout; while she's waiting for her friends.

She looks around, and saw the scream extractor. She checks out the controls. She looks all over the hideout, but there was no sigh of the keycard or her friends, "Well there goes my luck."

**Setting: Scare Floor**

Hercules managed to defeat Shere Khan. He passed out, and he is sleeping on the floor.

"Way to go, KID!" Phil cried, "Excellente!"

"Thanks, Phil," Hercules is trying to catch his breath, "Now, let's go find Kelsey."

"HERCULES?!"

Hercules turns around and saw the gang coming in. They are shocked to see Hercules there, especially Jack.

"What are you doing here?!" Jack said in rage, and then he said in a normal tone, "And did you bring Meg with you?"

"No," Phil responds.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Aladdin asked, "I thought you guys went to Thebes."

"We were," Hercules begins, "Until Meg told us you were in trouble."

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" Kailey gives Hercules a hug.

"I'm glad I'm here too, Kailey," He hugs her back.

"Well, where is Kelsey? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry she's fine," Phil said.

"Then where is she?" Jim asked.

"She said something about finding a keycard. I insisted of taking her to safety, but she refused."

"Ah," Jack said, "Typical, Kelsey."

"Guys, come in! Over," Kelsey's voice came from Aladdin's walkie-talkie.

"Kelsey, where are you? Are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did you defeat the villains?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's see... Jim and I took care of Ursula and Jafar."

"I took care of Shere Khan!" Hercules cried.

"I kicked Gaston's butt!" Kailey said.

"Sulley, Stitch, Jack, and I scared Hook and the hyenas away," Mike said.

"Great!" Kelsey said, "Now, what about Hades?"

Everyone paused, and look at each other. Aladdin responds to Kelsey, "What about him?"

"You took care of Hades didn't you? How did you take care of him?"

"Kelsey, we didn't see Hades."

There was a pause.

"Kelsey, ARE YOU THERE?!" Hercules asked. He was afraid that they lost her.

"Y-you didn't see him?" Kelsey asked.

"No," Jack said, "In fact, we haven't seen the flame-head at all, love!" The gang is now worried, and they are now having a bad feeling.

"Well, where is he?"

"We don't know..." Aladdin said, "Kelsey, meet us in the Scare floor, now! You can't be by yourself, IT'S DANGEROUS!

"I would, but I'm locked in."

"What do you mean?" Kailey asked.

"Well, let's put it this way, I walked in a room, and I don't know how to get out."

"Kelsey, where are you?! We'll come get you!" Hercules said.

"I'm at-"

"KELSEY! ARE YOU THERE?!" Mike cried.

Kelsey didn't respond.

"Kelsey, are you okay? Come in, Kelsey! Over!" Jim cried.

Then they heard a wicked laugh, and a very familiar voice, "I'm sorry, but Kelsey can't come to the phone right now! Ha! Ha! HA!"

"HADES?!" The gang cried in shock.

"Kelsey, are you there?! Kelsey!" Kailey cried.

"HADES, IF YOU HURT HER; YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Aladdin cried.

Hades didn't respond, neither did Kelsey.

"Hello! Kelsey!" Hercules cried, but so far no luck.

**A/N: How about that?! Did you expect Hercules to show up? Here are the question, that are in everyone's mind right now. What is Hades up to? Will Hades get revenge on Kelsey? Or will the heroes rise and take him down? Will the gang find the keycard in time? READ AND REVIEW! I'm still doing the Q and A, and the poll! **

**I now have more than 60 reviews and 9,000 views! I didn't expect to get this many! So, t****hanks to those who read, reviewed, did the Q and A, poll, favorited, and followed the story. Disclaimer read chapter one.**


	68. An Offer you wouldn't refuse

Chapter 68: An Offer You Wouldn't Refuse

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey was on her walkie-talkie talking to her friends. She was shock to hear that Hades hadn't been found yet. Hades was usually the one that's prepared to fight.

"Kelsey, where are you?!" Hercules asked, "We'll come and get you."

When Kelsey was about to answer, "I'm at-MPH!" Kelsey just felt a cold hand covering her mouth; and then felt another cold hand holding her wrist, that was holding the walkie-talkie. She couldn't speak or move, "MMMPPHHH!" She didn't know what's going on. She's literally shaking and screaming under somone's hand.

She can hear the gang calling out for her. "KELSEY? ARE YOU THERE?!" Mike cried.

Kelsey tried to call for help. But someone snatched the walkie-talkie from her hand, and began talking for her.

She heard someone chuckled wickedly and said, "I'm sorry, but Kelsey can't come to the phone right now! HA! HA! HA!"

Kelsey recognized that voice in an instant. It was HADES! She tried to pull Hades's hand away from her mouth, but he is holding her tight. She decided to elbow him in the stomach. He grunted in pain. He finally let go of her. She ran away from him, and stood next to the scream extractor.

Hades started laughing, "Sweet-bird, you gotta quit doing that."

Kelsey could still hear her friends calling out to her, and threatening Hades.

"HADES, IF YOU HURT HER; YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Aladdin cried.

Hades smirked and said, "Well, Kelsey, it seems like you've been disconnected." Hades burned the walkie-talkie into ashes. Kelsey was panicking a little; she's locked in a room, no communication, and stuck in here with the Lord of the Underworld. She was now praying that her friends will find her on time.

**Setting: Scare Floor**

"Kelsey?!" Kailey kept on trying to call out for her, but she knew that Kelsey can't hear her now.

"This is NOT good, lads!" Jack cried.

"Where do you think she could be?!" Jim cried.

"Guys, when you said Hades," Hercules asked, "Are you talking about THE Hades as in Hades, Lord of the Dead?"

"Yes, Herc," Aladdin said.

"Also known as your uncle," Kailey muttered.

"What Kailey?" Hercules raised a brow.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

Aladdin got out the lamp, rubbed it, and Genie came out.

"Al! Guys, what is up?!"

"Genie!" Kailey cried, "Kelsey is in trouble!"

Genie was now concern, "What?"

"Yes," Aladdin said, "And we need you to get rid of Hades and the other villains!"

"Ooh, sorry Al, I can't kill anybody. Remember?"

"I don't mean kill, Genie. I mean put them to another world!"

"I can't do that, either. Magic is complicated. If I do that the villains might be in a place, they're not suppose to be that will definitely twist the fate of the stories."

"Well, I guess that idea is out of the picture."

They saw Shere Khan waking up. They panicked a little.

"First, we need to get rid of the villains, who we did defeated," Jim said, "I wish that the villains that we defeated were locked in a..." Jim started whispering in Genie's ear.

Genie smiled, "You got it, Jimmy! No more wishes left though!" He snapped his fingers, and then Shere Khan disappeared in thin air.

Meanwhile, Ursula and Jafar came too, and they were trying to get out; but they disappeared too. Gaston was still crying, but he disappeared also. Hook, the crew, and the hyenas ran away from the factory, and left Monstropolis with a row-boat.

"Where are the villains?" Hercules asked.

"Jim, what did you say?" Jiminy asked.

"I told Genie to lock them in the safe," Jim answered.

"Oh. Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Well, now, we need to find Kelsey," Sulley said, "So," Sulley took the lamp from Jim, "I wish we have a tracker to track down Kelsey."

"You got it!" Genie snapped his fingers. Then a tracking device appeared on Sulley's hand.

"Good thinking, Sulley!" Mike cried.

The tracker started beeping.

"Alright, let's go find Kelsey!" Kailey cried, "Before it's too late."

**Setting: Randall's Hideout**

Hades was staring at Kelsey with a smirk on his face. Kelsey was trying to avoid his flames the best she can.

"Well, Kelsey, it has been fun chasing you and all, but now... your luck has just worn out," Hades smirked at her defeat, "Don't even think about someone coming here to save you. Pain and Panic are guarding the hideout, and the door is LOCKED! You can't escape from me this time! Not on my watch, babe."

"Look Hades, if you're going to kill me-"

"Kelsey, babe, why did you think I come here to Monstropolis in the first place?"

Kelsey raised a brow at Hades's obvious question, "To get revenge on me."

Hades shrugged, "Well, yeah that, but I also came here to make you an offer."

"Hades, I told you, I don't make deals with the devil!"

"I know, BUT... it's an offer, I know you wouldn't refuse."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Hades, I always refuse your deals."

"But not this deal! Kelsey, guess what I have on the palm of my hand? Hm?" Hades waved his hand, and showed her a card that was silver with a gold star out front.

"A 'Get out of the Underworld' free card?" Kelsey guessed sarcastically.

He chuckled wickedly, "Wrong... This, babe, is the _real_ keycard to get you and your bratty sister home to the Real World."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide. She was lost for words, "Wh-Where did you... H- how did you get that?!"

"You see, Kelsey... The king of Disneyland and some other yutzes wanted to keep the portal hidden from us villains. So, the king left Waternoose as it's keeper. He left the portal and this card in a safe place. Literally he put in a safe. He did it so that way no one can find it. But what the king didn't know is that he picked out the wrong person as it's keeper. Waternoose and I are actually friends... good friends... Still with me, babe?"

"I didn't know you and the spider-psycho were friends."

"Oh yeah." He smirked at her, "Such good friends, he was happy to show me the safe."

"Did he tell you the code and everything?"

He scoffed, "No. The code was supposed to be top-secret, so he didn't know. Lucky for me, he set up the voice activation for me, but after that, he told me I was on my own. But hey, it wasn't too hard to figure out the code. Magic? Please, anyone could've guess that!"

"So... let me get this straight, you knew I was from the real world; so you and your villain friends planned to get the keycard to the Door to the Real World before me and my friends showed up. So you talked to Waternoose to gain access to the safe. Once you got your hands on the real keycard and planted a fake one, you and the villains distracted the heroes! And instead of fighting the heroes with the villains, you followed me here! Right?"

"YES!" Hades's flames came to life, "We have a winner! Almost... Kelsey, there is just one itsy-bitsy, teensy weensy tiny detail you missed."

"What's that?"

"The villains didn't know about this plan. I've came up with it all my own."

"So wait, the villains didn't know I'm from the Real World?! Just you?!"

Hades smirked at her, "Bingo. I was the only villain who knew- well, besides roboman, Silver, but he's a goody two shoes now, right? Right! Now... Back to my offer, I have the keycard, and I'm going to give it to you." He laid it on the table, "There, go on. Take it."

Kelsey raised a brow, but she took the card from the table quickly. She looked at it, and then narrowed her eyes at Hades, "What's the catch?"

Hades started laughing, "Catch? Why do you always think there's a catch? Come on! Don't you think the reason I'm giving it to you is because I don't want you HERE to cause any MORE TROUBLE EVEN FOR ME?!" He started to turn red, but he immediately kept his cool.

"But you went through all of this trouble of finding it; when you could've leave me and my friends alone to find it ourselves. How would helping me help you if you get nothing out of it? Just like you Hades, I'm a deal maker myself."

Hades was impress with her logic. He knew she's right, and she knew it too, "Smart thinking, and you're right there is one little catch-"

Kelsey exclaimed, "I knew it! What do you want? My soul?"

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll give you that keycard to return home, BUT... Your sister is going to be the only one to make it through the portal door."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "What?"

"Your sister can leave, but you are going to stay here with me, FOREVER! That is the deal! So what do you say?"

Kelsey couldn't believe this was happening. Why would Hades want her to stay in Disneyland for? "Okay, why do you want me to stay? I thought you wanted me dead. CORRECTION! I thought you want me dead, and you hate me."

"Well, you hate me!"

"That's not true!"

Hades raised a brow, he gave the timeout sign, "I'm sorry timeout for a second. Wh-what did you just say?"

"I-I don't hate you. Hate is an ugly word!"

She can still see Hades in shock, "Look, when we're at each other's throat, sure I'm not a fan of you. But in the movies and series, I actually liked you as a villain. You're my favorite villain of all time. You're... different." Kelsey was being honest. She did like Hades in the movie. He was her favorite character in the movie, because James Woods played Hades.

He couldn't believe what he's hearing, "Y-you like me?! I'M... Your favorite."

She sighed, "Yeah, I like you as a villain. But don't push, okay? That's how far I can go."

"Well then, I like you as a villain too."

She chuckled, "Funny, here's the thing. I'm not a villain."

Hades paused then he threw his head back and laughed, "HA! HA! Would you stop, babe? You're killing me! That's a good one!"

"Uh... I'm not joking! I'm not a villain!"

"Wait... You werre serious, babe? Aw, Kelsey, you're so cute when you think yourself as the little hero. Really adorable."

"I don't think myself as a hero at all either!"

"Uh-huh, sure, you didn't... Look Kelsey, you and I are more alike than you think."

"You don't know me, so how would you know?"

"The Fates speak highly of you. They say you're the middle child, the outcast, not Miss Popularity... like me on Olympus!"

"The Fates said that?!"

"Well, not in those words-"

"HADES! Me in the real world is my business! NOT YOURS!" Kelsey was up to the point she wants to slap him.

"Temper. Temper, Kelsey. Geez Louise, and they think I'm bad."

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!" Kelsey paused and saw Hades smirking at her. "Okay! Fine. Maybe I need an anger management class or two; but you need a LOT more classes than I do! At least I don't flame Pain and Panic!"

"True... but you and I both know what we are. There's two sides to every story. The Heroes... and the villains. Total opposite, but that's what brings the story alive. You and me... we're not from Hero territory."

"I'm not a villain," she said quietly

"Really? What about all the changes you made to the stories? Huh?"

Kelsey didn't answer him right away, "But-"

Hades snapped his fingers, and a crystalball images appeared showing her what she had done in the past. "Now, let's see... Tell me, Kelsey. What happened to Alice in Wonderland?"

_Alice went to the opposite direction Jiminy and Kelsey were going._

Kelsey didn't noticed it before, until now. She sighed, "Alice went the wrong way."

"That's right."

"But-but I didn't know-"

"Know what? That she went the other way? Please!" Hades snapped his fingers. The next image showed Aladdin and Kelsey in the Cave of Wonders. "Tell me, Kelsey. Who was supposed to have that lamp? You?"

"I know it doesn't belong to you."

Hades scowled, "Just answer the question!"

Kelsey scowled and muttered, "Al."

"Good, very good."

"Hey, I needed Genie to find my sister! I was planning to give Genie to Al. We had a deal!"

"But when you found out you can't wish yourself to leave; you practically force the street-rat to come along."

"I didn't force anybody."

"Oh? But what about that pirate?"

"Jack."

"Whatever. Anyway, wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else other than with you?"

"He told me he defeated Barbosa! He owes me anyway! I didn't force him; we made a deal!"

"But he didn't want to go with you, did he? Did the street-rat wanted to go with you?"

Kelsey was trying to think of a good defense.

"What's the matter, Kelsey? No comment? No remarks? Not an insult? Good, because I'm just warming up!"

Kelsey was furious at Hades, but she still won't admit she's a villain. She's hoping someone will come to the rescue.

* * *

The gang made finally made it to the entrance of Randall's hideout.

"Here we are," Genie said.

"Hades must have her in Randall's place," Sulley said. They were about to walk in, but Kailey pulled them back.

"Kailey, what is it?" Hercules asked.

"Guys, take a closer look at the entrance," Kailey pointed at the ground.

They looked at top of the door, then looked down. They saw Pain and Panic marching back and forth.

"Hut, two, three, four! Hut, two, three, four!" Panic and Pain cried out.

The gang immediately hid behind a wall.

"That's Pain and Panic!" Aladdin whispered.

"So?" Phil asked, "They're friends with us, aren't they?"

"They _were_," Jack said, "They _were_ friends with us, goat."

"It's satyr," Phil corrected Jack again.

"Whatever."

"They're in the evil side?" Hercules asked.

The gang nodded.

"Oh, how could they, after all the time we had together!"

"I know how you feel, Herc," Genie said.

"So, how do we get pass them?" Mike asked.

"I got it!" Kailey drew the gang closer to a huddle.

Pain and Panic were still marching back and forth.

"When are they going to get here?" Panic asked, "I'm bored."

"I'm bored too," Pain said, "but Hades said we have to stay here, and don't let anyone go in or out of the hideout."

"You're ready?" Aladdin asked Kailey.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hercules asked with concern, "It seems like a big job for you."

"I'll be fine!" Kailey said with irriatation, "I can do this. So stop worrying. Abu and I can distract Pain and Panic, while you guys rescue Kelsey. Okay? Come on, Abu, let's go!"

"Okay," Abu said nervously.

Kailey and Abu began walking towards the imps. "Hey guys!" Kailey said casually, acting like nothing's wrong.

Pain and Panic stopped and stared, "Kailey?!"

"Did you miss us?" Kailey asked.

"Well-we-we," Panic was surprised to see Kailey and Abu here. She didn't act panicky at all, and neither did Abu. "We're glad to see you too, right Pain?"

"Uh, yeah..." Pain agreed, "So, what are you doing here? And where are the others?"

"Oh well, the others are looking for Kelsey," Kailey lied, "While Abu and I are taking a break. We were about to go to Harryhausen's to eat. Right Abu?"

Abu nodded.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us?"

"Oh, well we-"

Pain interrupted Panic, "We can't!"

"Well, why not?" Kailey asked, "You guys don't look like you're doing anything."

"Well, we don't want to come, sorry. Right Panic?"

"Uh..." Panic did want to go, but he didn't want to get flamed by Hades, either. He sighed, "Sorry, Kailey."

"Oh," Kailey sighs sadly, "That's okay."

"But after you're done eating, could you give us something? We're hungry."

"Sure," She turned to Abu, "Ready Abu?"

Abu nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"Well, see ya."

"Bye!" Pain and Panic waved at them.

Kailey and Abu walked away. Once Kailey reached the end of the hall, "GUYS, I KNOW WHERE HADES IS!" She and Abu ran away.

Pain and Panic's mouths dropped.

"How would she know where he is?!" Panic asked.

"Who cares?!" Pain cried, "Let's get her, before she tells someone!"

"What about Hades? He will kill us if he finds out we're not guarding this passage door!"

"You mean IF he finds out."

Panic was about to answer, but he paused and thought about that logic, "If! If is good. Let's go!"

"HEY KAILEY WAIT! COME BACK!" Pain and Panic left their post and chased Kailey and Abu.

The gang stepped out of their hiding place. Jim kneeled to Stitch's level, "Stitch, go help Kailey if things get out of hand!"

Stitch solutes, "IH!" He ran after Kailey, Abu, Pain, and Panic.

"Alright, let's go!" Mike slowly opened the passage door.

* * *

Hades was showing more images for Kelsey. He showed her the image of Ariel not trusting Ursula anymore. Another image of Kronk working in the kitchen instead of working for Yzma. Another image of Hook having an iron hand and a hook. The more images he showed her, the more Kelsey felt guilty about what she had done.

Hades was showing her all this; because he wanted to prove to her that she's like him. A villain. If she admited that she's a villain, then maybe he had a chance that she could work for him FOREVER!

"Get my point, babe?" Hades asked.

Kelsey looked at him, "Turn it off." She was trying not to look defeated in front of him.

Hades smirked at her with triumph. He snapped his fingers, and the crystal ball disappeared. "All right. Now that story time is over, any thoughts?"

"What is all this hero and villain talk have to do with me staying here with you? You still didn't answer my question."

Hades sighed, he thought she figured it out by now, "Okay, stay with me. You are from the real world, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Great, so anyway, I need that kind of advantage for the uprising, I'm planning for Olympus. But you already knew that, right? Right!"

Kelsey was about to say something, but Hades cut her off again.

He continued, "When your friends told me, you're from the real world; I could never kill you! What would I do without you? Lose, like the Fates predicted? No. You, babe, are the key. You and I don't like Zeus. Didn't you say that? Didn't I hear you say that he is a snob, Santa Clause with bad hair."

"Well, yeah," She smiled sheepishly, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yep, and you and I are yin and yang. I'm the naughty, and you're the nice. I'm fire and you're ice. Total opposites come together to make a plan to become INVINCIBLE!"

"So let me see if I got this right. You want me to be your henchwoman, also known as your slave girl for the rest of my mortal life? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, you will not be my slave girl. Okay? That's Meg's job. You are going to be just my henchwoman. Okay? Think about this, after my plan to take over Olympus is complete, the power will be in our hands."

"What would happen to me after I help you take over Olympus? Let me go back home?"

Meanwhile, the gang showed up, and they were hiding, where they hid before, when Mike was kidnapped.

"Is that Hades?" Hercules whispered.

"Shhh!" Jim hushed him.

Hades was now smirking, that she's considering, "Excellent question, babe. After Olympus, I was thinking we could take over a few more spots like Inca, Pride Rock, and maybe Neverland. After we take over Adventureland, we can rule another land, and after that... Disneyland would be OURS!"

Hades laid his hand out, and the smoke replica of the Disney castle is on his hand. Proving Kelsey a point.

The gang gasped. They couldn't believe what Hades was planning. He wanted Kelsey to be on his team to take over Disneyland.

"What happens after that?" Kelsey asked. "Because what you're saying sounds... a little tempting."

"Yeah?" He smirked.

Kelsey smirked also, "Yeah."

The gang was shocked to hear her said that. They're hoping she's acting.

He put his arm around her, and drew her closer to him. Kelsey didn't like someone invading her personal space, but she won't allow herself to push him. "We'll both split this awesome power, just you and me, and nobody else. Half of this kingdom will be yours if... you choose to coöperate."

Kelsey looked over and saw her friends hiding behind the wall, but she's pretending she didn't notice anything. Aladdin hushed her. She moved over to a wall, to an angle that Hades will face her and won't see them. "What about the villains are they going to help?" Kelsey asked.

"The villains? Oh please, I don't need them. As long as I have you on my side, I don't need anyone."

"What about my friends? Are you going to kill them?"

"Kelsey, they're not really your friends! Don't you get it? They're using you to get what they want. They never cared about you! They never did!"

The gang was narrowing their eyes at Hades. All he said was A BIG LIE! They really do care about Kelsey a lot. They were more than friends to Kelsey and Kailey. They were more like a Disney family.

"What happens if I don't join your team?"

"I think we both know that answer. No one will make it to the portal door alive if you don't."

"Like what _would _you do if I don't?"

"Why go into the details? We both know it will get ugly!"

Aladdin walked quietly towards Hades with a snake staff. Kelsey looked over, and saw her friends giving a hush sign. Kelsey understood what they're planning.

* * *

Pain and Panic carried tied up Kailey and Abu to the hideout. They grabbed them, once Kailey and Abu reached a dead-end.

"Alright, we are going to take you two to Hades," Pain said.

"Yes, we are-" Panic froze when they saw the passage door wide open.

Pain and Panic dropped Kailey and Abu, and went inside. Kailey and Abu look at each other, and they were nervous. They were worried that the gang were in there. Stitch showed up, and cut Kailey and Abu's rope.

"Oh, Stitch, I'm so glad you're here!" Kailey cried.

"Meega too!" Stitch said.

* * *

"Enough questions, babe!" Hades really wanted this deal over with.

"Just one more! I promise. Just one more."

Hades sighed, "Shoot."

"Tell me the deal, one more time."

"I'll give you the keycard, your sister is home safe and sound, yadda-yadda. You work for me forever, yadda-yadda, fine print, baboom. Okay? Let shake on it." He held his hand out, but Kelsey wasn't moving a muscle. Hades was getting impatient, "I really don't have time to bet this around, babe. I have a tight schedule, so I want an answer NOW!" Hades flames light up, "Going once!"

Pain and Panic saw the gang watching Hades and Kelsey.

"Going twice!"

Aladdin was about to take a swing. Pain cried out to Hades, "BOSS!"

Hades turned around, "What the-"

Aladdin to a swing at the staff, but Hades ducked down. Kelsey looked over, and saw a paint sprayer. She grabbed it, and sprayed it on Hades eyes.

"OWW!" Hades was screaming in pain, his eyes were burning yellow. Aladdin took another swing, and hit Hades on the head. Hades was knocked to the ground, and was still blinded by the paint spray. Kelsey jumped on Hades, and ran towards the exit.

"GET THEM!" Hades cried out to Pain and Panic.

"Yes, sir!" Pain and Panic solute and start chasing the gang. Jim kicked a scream container, and a child's scream came out.

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

It was so loud, Pain and Panic stopped and held their ears. The lights went out, and it was pitch black in the room. That gave the gang an oppertunity to escape.

Hades was so mad he burst into flames. Randall's hideout was now burnt to crisp, and Pain and Panic were burnt too.

* * *

Everyone was running towards the portal door.

"Do you have the keycard?" Jim asked Kelsey.

"Yeah!" Kelsey responded.

"We got to hurry!" Kailey cried.

Then a puff a smoke appeared in front of them. Everyone started coughing. The smoke cleared up, and Hades was back and more red than ever. "Leaving so soon, kids? My game is just beginning."

"Hades!" Everyone cried.

"I thought Kelsey and Al knocked you out, and burned your eyes," Kailey said while shaking with fear.

"You thought wrong you little brat! Now I'm finally going to deal with you!" He pointed at Kelsey, "And your pathetic friends too! Now! I'm going to ask you again, Kelsey. Are you in or out?!" Hades secretly formed a fireball behind his back. Getting ready to throw if she said no.

When her friends were there with her, Kelsey was confident enough to answer his question, "It's you who's out, Hades! OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Hades threw a fireball at them, and everyone ducked down, "Did you forget who you're talking to? I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD!"

"Huh," She scoffed, "no wonder no one wants to die."

"Ooh," Her friends said.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" Hades burst into flames.

"Hades, there's only a lot of us!" Aladdin cried, "And only one of you. You're out numbered!"

Hades smirked, "I can fix that. Because now we're going to play by MY RULES!" He snapped his fingers. Kelsey didn't see anything happening, until she turned around. All of her friends and Kailey were tied up, into one big circle. "Now, let's see there's now only one of you and one of me. That seems fair. Don't you think?"

Hercules had super strength that broke his tendril rope, and ran towards Hades, "NO WAY, HADES!" Hercules was planning to push him down, and tackle him; but Hercules jumped through Hades body, and ran into a wall. He was knocked out cold.

"HERCULES!" Kelsey was running towards him, and trying to get him up, "Hercules, wake-up!" She was shaking him, but it was no use.

Hades was laughing wickedly, "Pathetic! More like HERO TO ZERO!"

"SHUT-UP, HADES!" Kelsey snapped, she had enough of Hades's games, "YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS YOU MESS WITH ME! NOW, YOU'RE GAME IS OVER!" Kelsey snapped.

Hades was steaming mad, but he smirked, "Babe, I told you before, the game has just begun. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO LOSE!" Hades threw a fireball at Kelsey. She held staff up, and the fireball hit the staff. The fireball was flying back at Hades. He caught it. Kelsey and Hades were narrowing their eyes at each other. Hades threw the fireball at her, and this time she swing the staff like it was a baseball bat. The fireball flew towards the gang.

"DUCK!" Phil cried. Everyone's head was down, it flew right by them.

"Could you guys do this outside?!" Mike cried.

The gang was still tied up in a circle. In the middle of the circle, the lamp was there. The gang looked at it, and then looked at each other. One of them grabbed the lamp, and rubbed it. Genie came out, "Guys, what is- WHOA!" Genie ducked down, when a fireball flew towards him.

Kelsey and Hades were in a fireball showdown.

"You know, babe, we would've been a great team; but now... I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Kelsey was getting her batting pose ready. "Well, I'm not giving up easily!" Her body was feeling weak, but she was not giving up. She believed that she could do this. She can defeat Hades and save her friends.

"Face it, Kelsey," Hades cried, "No matter how long we can go on. I WILL WIN!" He threw another fireball.

"You're wrong! THE GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN! Not the other way around!" She hit the fireball with the snake staff.

"But you're not the good guy, babe. You're like me."

"NO, I AM NOT! I may not be a Disney hero either, but I will never be evil and heartless LIKE YOU!"

"Do you seriously believe that?"

"I do!"

Then suddenly and somehow the staff light up, Kelsey and Hades looked at the staff, and they were shock.

"WHOA, HELLO!" Kelsey cried. Kelsey held it tight. Then the staff zapped a light, and it hit Hades's arm. "OW!" He cried in pain.

Kelsey smirked with amazement, "Hello." She held it tight again, and it zapped another light, it hit Hades's forehead. "OW! Easy! Easy!"

"That was for threatening my friends!" She zapped him again, and it hit his chest.

"That was for kidnapping me!" She zapped him even more.

"Babe, could we talk about this?!" He was getting weaker.

"That was for talking to my friends like trash!" She zapped him again. Hades got down on his knees, while trying to make a fireball. Kelsey was ready for another zap, she didn't know how or what she's doing. Her friends didn't know how she's doing it; but whatever it was she needed to keep it up.

"This is for trying to make me think that I'm a villain! BUT I'M NOT!" Kelsey zapped a big light ray, and the light ray was brighter than the other light rays. Hades managed to make a fireball, and threw it at Kelsey. She swing her staff, and hit the fireball. The fireball and the light ray hit Hades, and then Hades's whole body light up. It was so bright everyone was blinded.

Hades was screaming in pain, "AAAHHHHH! What is this?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He vanished into thin air. "NOOOOO!" Hades disappeared, and the rope that tied the gang up disappeared also. All the villains that were in the safe disappeared too.

The light disappeared. Everyone stood up, and stared at Kelsey. Hercules came to, and he was rubbing his head.

"Hercules!" Kelsey ran to Hercules, and helped him up. "Herc, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," he answered, "What just happened?"

"Kelsey, saved us all!" Mike answered.

"What?!"

"It's hard to believe it, but it's true, lad," Jack said while patting Kelsey's shoulder, "She saved our behind."

"Kelsey!" Kailey cried, "You were amazing!" She hugged her. Kelsey couldn't believe she actually defeated the Lord of the Dead. She was still processing everything.

**A/N: Hello, you're probably wondering how did Kelsey's staff have magic. Well, your answer will be in the next chapter. **

***Sobs* Guys, I'm almost done with the book. *More sobs* Writing this book is amazing. If you have any thoughts or questions, Review! Thank you to those who favorites, reviewed, and followed. I hope you enjoy this book. Disclaimer read chapter one.**


	69. I Wouldn't Have Nothing

Chapter 69: I Wouldn't Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You

**Setting: Scare Floor**

Kelsey is processing the whole thing, 'How did this happen? Jafar's staff didn't have any magic, until he had the lamp in the movie. The only thing the staff is capable of doing is hypnotizing. Unless...' She turns her attention to her friends, and then to Genie. "Okay, Genie, how did that happen?"

"Must be luck," Aladdin insisted.

"No, it's not luck, Al! I'm not a sorcerer, and I know that staff didn't have magic except for hypnotizing. Now, Genie, you're the king of magic. How did this happen?"

Genie looks super guilty, "I would tell you, Kelsey; but the others told me not to tell!"

"GENIE!" Everyone cried.

"Tell me what?" Kelsey is narrowing her eyes at Genie, "Come on, Genie, you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

Genie is whimpering with guilt, "OKAY! OKAY! Someone wished that the staff has magic to defeat Hades!"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "Then why didn't you guys want to tell me?"

"It's because someone wished it, and he didn't want you to know."

"Who?"

Nobody answered her question, they just look at each other.

"So... nobody knows..." Kelsey didn't believe that in a second. She wants to get to the bottom of this, "Everyone, line up!"

The gang lines up in a straight line. Hercules walks towards the gang, but Kelsey pulls him back.

"Except for you."

"How come he doesn't have to, love?" Jack asked, "Anyone could've wished it including him!"

"But Hercules was the only one out of his ropes, and passed out. How could he wish it, if he was passed out?"

Jack was about to answer, but he didn't answer. Because they both know she's got a point.

Jim raises his hand.

Kelsey sighs, "Yes, Jim."

"I used my last wish to find you; so I couldn't possibly made that wish."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him.

"Okay, you're clear. Join Hercules."

"Thanks," He walks beside Hercules. Kelsey is now looking at each person in the eye, "Did you do it?"

"No, Kelsey," Sulley responded.

She faces Mike.

"Not me!" He said.

She faces Phil, Kailey, and Stitch; but they both shook their heads.

She sees Jack, "Jack, was it you? Cause I got to say-"

"You're getting warmer, love. But it wasn't me, my hands are clean on this one."

Kelsey looks at his hands, and they are dirty. Jack looks at them, and hides his hands behind his back.

Then she faces Aladdin, who is whistling. "Al?!" She told him not to use that lamp, EVER! She is hoping he didn't do it. "Al, please tell me you didn't. Tell me YOU DIDN'T DO IT!"

Aladdin said, "I didn't do it."

Kelsey sighs with relief, "Oh thank-"

"HE'S LYING!" Jiminy cried.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide. She gives Aladdin a dark glare, "Aladdin, are you lying to me?!"

"No, not really. You're the one told me to tell you that I didn't do it!"

Kelsey's mouth dropped, "OH MY GOSH! You did do it!" She hits his arm, "How could you do this?!"

He is rubbing his arm, "I thought I was helping not hurting you, and OW!"

"Oh man! Oh man!" She is screaming out with frustration, "I can't believe this!" She is mad that she twisted the plot lines AGAIN!

"Kelsey, I'm sorry," Aladdin is patting her shoulder, "I thought I was helping."

"No, I'm not blaming you."

Aladdin raised a brow, "You're not?"

"No, Al, I'm blaming myself. If I hadn't show up here, the plot lines would be just fine. I don't know why I'm here in the first place. Hades was right! I am a villain in this world! I screw up everything!" She sat down on the floor, she was about to cry.

"Kelsey, we didn't come all the way here to hear talk like that!" Phil said.

"Why, it's true."

Everyone is looking at her. Aladdin and Jim sits beside her.

"Kelsey," Jim begins, "It's not true."

"Yes, it is. I did forced Aladdin and Jack to be here with me. I should've gave Al Genie. I should've not made Jack take me to Adventureland; if the crew was going to ditch him."

"No, you didn't!" Aladdin cried, "It was my decision to come along! No one forced me! It was my decision to use my first wish! It was my decision to take you home! Kelsey, you are not my friend."

Kelsey looks at him, and asked, "I'm not?"

"No, you're more than that you're like my little sister I never had."

"Awww!" Everyone cried.

Kelsey is feeling so emotional, she burst into tears, and started crying on Aladdin's vest. Aladdin started hugging her; while looking at their friends.

Jack couldn't stand emotional women, "Look, love, this wasn't entirely your fault."

"JACK!" Everyone gave him a mean glare. Kelsey looks at him in tears.

"Very sensitive of you, Jack," Hercules muttered.

"Oh so, you could do better, lad."

Hercules walks toward Kelsey, "Kelsey, you are amazing. Just amazing. You're my hero. You protected me more than I protected you. I love you, Kelsey." He started hugging her.

"I love you, too, Herc. I love all of you," Kelsey said with a smile.

Jack walks over again, "Okay, I was wrong. You didn't force me to come along. Okay? I choose to stay with you than to be alone in the Jungle. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have-" Jack was about to take out Hook's cut out hand.

"PUT IT AWAY!" Kelsey covers her eyes to avoid seeing the hand. Jack rolls his eyes and puts the hand back in his coat, "You're okay, love."

Kelsey smiles, "You're okay too."

"You know all of the women I met, you are the only one who never slap me."

Kelsey paused and realizes that too, "Oh yeah. I never did."

"Why is that, love?"

"Hm... no clue, but if you want-"

"I'm good, I only get slapped if I deserved it."

Genie started crying, "OH!" He starts grabbing everyone, "THIS CALLS FOR A BIG GROUP! GROUP HUG!"

"Uh, Genie!" Mike cried, "D-do you..." Mike can hardly breath, "Do you always give tight hugs?!"

"I sure do, because I love ya!" He hugs the gang tighter.

"I love ya too, but... but..."

"WE CAN'T BREATHE!" Phil cried.

"Oh!" Genie laughs sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"You know guys," Kailey begins, "If I wasn't here I wouldn't have you guys as a big Disney family."

"Yeah," Everyone mumbled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you," Kelsey started laughing. Then music begins, and everyone is looking around.

"SERIOUSLY!" Kailey cried, "Where is that music coming from?!"

"Beats me," Sulley said.

"I have to admit, lads," Jack said, "It does have a catchy tune." Jack is tapping his foot.

"Shall we sing?" Mike asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Sure why not!" Jim said.

_I Wouldn't Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You_

_Sulley: If I were a rich man with a million or two_

_Mike: I live in a penthouse with a room with a view_

_Kailey: If I were adorable-_

_Kelsey(said with a laugh): No way_

_Kailey(glares at her sister): It could happen, cause dreams do come true_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_

_All: Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_Wouldn't have nothing_

_Jack: Can I tell you something, Herc_

_For days I have envied_

_Hercules(eyes grew wide): You green with it?! _

_Jack(Frowns): You're grace and you're charm_

_Everyone loves you! You know?_

_Hercules (Smiles): Yes, I know, I know_

_But Jack, I must admit it... sometimes you always come through_

_Jack: Thanks lad_

_Jack and Hercules: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you!_

_All: All of us together! That's how it always should be!_

_One without the others don't mean nothing to me_

_NOTHING TO ME!_

_Sulley: Ya, I wouldn't be nothing if I didn't have you_

_Mike: I'm just a punky little eyeball_

_Phil(mutters): and a funny optic nerve_

_Genie: Hey guys, I never tell you this... sometimes I get a little blue_

_Jiminy: Looks good on you_

_Jim: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_

_Aladdin: LET'S DANCE_

Aladdin grabs Kelsey, and starts dancing with her. Jim is dancing with Kailey. Hercules is dancing with Phil, but Phil didn't like the idea of dancing. Jack, Abu, Jiminy, Stitch and Genie are just dancing into the music.

_Jim: Look Mom, I'm dancing_

Jim was trying to be the man and lead, but Kailey won't let him.

_Jim: Hey Kailey, could you let me lead?_

_Kailey: Nope_

_Aladdin: I can dance! I can dance!_

_Kelsey: Of course you can, Al_

Hercules is spinning Phil, and Phil knows what he's about to do next.

_Phil: Kid, don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare dip me!_

Hercules dips Phil, and Phil popped his back in a most uncomfortable way.

_Phil: OW!_

_Hercules: You should've stretched, Phil_

Phil frowns at Hercules.

_Genie: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing... If I didn't have you_

_Jiminy: I know what you mean, Genie, because-_

_Genie: I don't know where to go_

_Jiminy: Me too because-_

_Genie: Or know what to do_

_Jiminy(raised a brow): Why do keep singing my part_

_All: I don't have to say it_

_Jack: I'll say it anyway, lads_

_All: We both it is true_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have..._

_Youuuuuu_

There was a long pause, until...

_Stitch: ONE MORE TIME_

_Genie: You heard the kohala. BIG ONE_

_Sulley: Don't have to say it_

_Kailey: I'll say it anyway_

_Jim: Oh all of us know it's true_

_Mike: Take it home guys_

_All: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have_

_Hercules: You_

_Jim: You_

_Aladdin: You_

_Jack: You_

_Kailey: YOU_

_Kelsey: A-E-I-O that means YOU, YEAH!_

Everyone did a finished pose. Everyone is cheering and hugging each other.

**A/N: What a great song! My number one favorite song EVER! I hope you enjoyed it. As you can tell that the next chapter is going to be it... BUT STAY TUNE, and don't go anywhere! Last chance to do the poll and Q and A. Review also! Thank you to those who are reading this book, and review, favorite it and followed. I love you guys. *Sobs* Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


	70. This is it

Chapter 70: This is it...

**Setting: Scare Floor**

Everyone is looking at the glass door. Kelsey is looking at the silver keycard. They are hoping that Hades was telling truth saying that it's real.

"Go ahead, Kelsey," Kailey said, "Try it."

Kelsey takes a breath, and swipes the card in and the red light goes on. She said the spell foward, "OPEN DISNEYLAND PORTAL!" And then the glass mirror turns into a portal. Inside of the portal has rainbow colors spinning round and round.

"There it is, guys," Mike said.

Everyone is starting to tear up. Kailey is cheering, "We can go home now!" She looks at Kelsey, who is tearing up. "Kelsey, are you okay?"

Kelsey stares at the portal while frowning, "Yeah."

"Kelsey... We have to go."

"I know," she whispers. She turns and sees her friends, who are frowning.

"But Kelsey, you still have one wish left," Genie said.

"That's right, I do."

"What are you going to wish for?" Jim asked.

"I'm going to wish for everyone to return to their homes."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Hey, a deal is a deal, Jack. You helped me, and I'll help you."

Jack's eyes grew wide, he didn't know she would do it, "Love, I appreciate that, but if I were me... I can walk. I've been through enough magic already."

"But!"

"NO Buts! Now, wish something useful like jewels, coins, or maybe rum."

Kelsey pauses, "I-I don't know what to wish for."

"It's okay, take your time, love. We can wait."

"...I don't think I need a third wish, guys. I already have what I needed." She hands Aladdin the lamp, "This belongs to you. It was always yours. Take care of Genie for me."

Aladdin smiles, "I will."

She turns to Genie, "Well, Genie... I guess this is good-bye," Kelsey said with a sad tone on her voice.

Genie's eyes are watery. Kelsey is now hugging him, "I'm going to miss you, blue goof."

Genie smiles, and tears are running through his eyes, "I'll miss you too!" He hugs her tighter, "You were the best master I ever had."

Kelsey started whispering in his ear, "But Al, is going to be better."

She and Kailey started hugging Sulley.

"I'm going to miss you two," Sulley has tears running through his eyes.

"We're going to miss you too, Sulley," Kailey hugs him tighter.

Kelsey and Kailey faces Mike.

Mike reaches his hand out for a handshake, "Well so long-"

"Good-bye Mike!" Kailey gets down in one knee, and hugs him.

Mike smiles, and he hugs her back, "Oh, Kailey, I'm going to miss you. You too, Kelsey."

Kelsey smiles. Hercules walks to her, and gives her a hug, "I'm going to miss you. I'm also going to miss you as my noodle."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'm also going to miss you as the broth." Kelsey is now whispering in his ear, "You can go to distance, Herc. All you have to do is believe that you can."

Hercules smiles and starts hugging her tight up to the point that Kelsey can't breathe.

"I won't let you down, Kelsey!"

"Uh... Herc, I love you but-but-"

Hercules raised a brow, "But what?"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh!" He lets go of her, "Sorry."

Phil started to tear up.

"Oh, Phil, it's okay to cry," Kailey said.

"I'm not crying. I just have sweat in my eye."

Stitch walks up to Kelsey, "Meega goobaja!" He points at the portal door.

"You want to go with me?"

"Ih."

Kelsey smiles and get down on one knee, "Stitch, I love you, and I would like you to come with me; but... there's someone here in Disneyland, who needs you more than I do. There's a little Hawaiian girl name Lilo, and she wants someone to be her friend. Could you do me that favor, go to Hawaii and be friends with her? For me..."

Stitch smiles and nodded, "Ih." He hugs her tight.

"I'm going to miss you, Stitch."

Kelsey turns to Jim, he hugs her.

"I'll miss you, Kelsey."

Kelsey releases Jim and smiles, "Be good to your mom. Okay? And be a good boy."

Jim laughs, "Don't worry, I will."

Kelsey sees Aladdin, who is now rubbing the back of his neck. "Kelsey, I'm... I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Al." They immediately started hugging.

"I'm going to miss you most of all! I'll miss having you here!" Aladdin cried. He started crying on Kelsey's shoulder. Everyone is now tearing up again.

"I love you guys! I will never forget all of you!" Kelsey said. She whispers again, "Especially you."

Kelsey hesitantly released Aladdin. Kelsey is now facing the annoying big brother figure, Kelsey never had, Jack.

Jack looks like her and gives her a golden tooth smile.

Kelsey takes off her pirate hat, Jack gave her at Outerspace. "I think you want this back."

Jack smiles and takes the hat; but then he puts it back on Kelsey's head, "Keep it, love. It's a piece of me to remember me by."

Kelsey smiles. She wants to hug him, but they both know how awkward it can get. So, she has to ask, "Jack, are you sure you don't want to-"

"NO!" Jack turns away, and the dramatic music begins, "Don't speak, love... Just go, and don't look back. Alright?... because if you do... I think my tears will-"

"JACK!" Everyone cried, and the music is cut off.

Jack turns around, "What?"

"Don't be such a drama king," Phil said.

"Shut up, goat!"

Phil sighs, "How many times do I have to say IT?!"

Hercules cuts in, "Phil, face it. He's never going to get right."

Phil was about to say something, but he knows that Hercules is right.

"Hey, um, where's Jiminy?" Kailey asked. Everyone is looking around.

"No idea," Jim said.

"Well, he wouldn't leave without saying good-bye!" Kailey cried.

"Probably, he hates saying good-bye; like we do," Aladdin said.

Everyone looks at each other and smiles sadly.

"Well then..." Kelsey said, "Shall we go, Kailey?"

"Uh... Yeah." Kailey is holding Kelsey's hand and faces the portal door. "Good-bye!" Kailey and Kelsey cried.

"GOOD-BYE!" All of the disney characters cried back. Kelsey and Kailey takes a breath and started walking inside the portal. Once they were inside the portal changes back to a mirror and the red light goes off. Sulley picks up the keycard, and everyone is staring at it, without saying a word...

**Setting: Unknown**

Kelsey and Kailey sees a familiar room. They are back to where they started. The Hallway in Wonderland.

"Kelsey, Kailey, over here!"

The sisters turn around and saw Jiminy on the table.

"JIMINY!" The girls run towards him.

"We were looking for you!" Kailey cried.

"Where have you been?!" Kelsey asked.

"I've been here waiting for you two. Did you really think I won't show without saying good-bye."

The sisters look at each other. They decided they should not answer that.

"Well, anyway," Jiminy begins, "I'm pretty sure you two wanted your non-animated bodies back."

"WE DO!" they both cried.

"Well then..." He pushes two bottles towards them, "Drink this."

"Jiminy," Kelsey has a disgust look on her face, "The last time you made me drink something, it was nasty!"

"Just try it, Kelsey," Kailey takes a sip, and then she has a satisfying look on her face. "MMMM! Choclate milk!" She started drinking the whole bottle. It did give Kelsey encouragement to drink the bottle. She slowly takes a sip, and then she smiles, "Grape juice! Mmm!"

"Now," Kailey just finished her bottle, "When do turn back?"

Jiminy smiles and whirls his finger around, telling them to turn around. The girls slowly turns and look at the mirror. They gasped. "WE'RE BACK!" Kailey cried, "Kelsey, WE'RE BACK!" She jumps and gives Kelsey a hug.

"WHOA!" Kelsey didn't expect a surprise hug from Kailey at all.

"So, how do we get back home?" Kailey asked, she's been dying to see her friends and family again.

"Uh, Kailey, can I talk to Jiminy alone, please?"

Kailey raised a brow, "Why? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wait for me. Okay?"

"You got it." Kailey walks away leaving her sister and the bug to talk in private.

"So, what's on your mind, Kelsey?" Jiminy asked.

"Why am I here in the first place? All I did was mess up everyone's story."

"Kelsey, you were losing faith. You didn't believe like you used to."

"The reason why I didn't believe is because I had to stop, and grow up."

"Who says you have to stop? Even if you grow up, you're never too old to believe. Only the non-believers say that they're too old. Kelsey, you are a believer. You are a good person."

Kelsey frowns, "Yeah, if I was such a good person then why did I screw everyone's fate?"

"Hey, what's done is done. Now, it's up to the characters to decide, but don't forget... Everything will work out in the end."

Kelsey smiles, but then it fades.

"One more thing... about Hades. I'm not BFF with the guy, but he is still my favorite villain. So, did I-"

"Kelsey, do remember Aladdin wishing that the staff has magic to defeat Hades?"

She nodded.

"Well, what is one of Genie's rules when it comes to making wishes?"

"... He can't kill anybody!"

"That's right."

"But... where did he go if he isn't dead?"

"Probably back in the Underworld, trying to defeat Hercules."

Kelsey sighs with relief, there was a pause... "Thank you, Jiminy. For everything."

"No, thank you, Kelsey. All you did was believe..."

Kelsey smiles and walks to her sister. "You ready?"

Kailey smiles, "Ready." She holds Kelsey's hand.

"So, how do we go back?" Kelsey asked.

"Just do one thing..." Jiminy smiles and waves, "Hold on tight..."

The girls raised a brow, then the area around them fades away into rainbow colors spinning around them. "WHOA!" They cried and started screaming. They feel that something is pulling them up. Their eyes were closed shut, and they are afraid to open them.

Then they heard music. Kelsey and Kailey opens their eyes, and they are home. HOME! They see the _Alice in Wonderland _movie ending, and starting the behind the scenes special.

"Kelsey! WE MADE IT!" Kailey cried, "WE MADE IT!" Kailey is hugging Kelsey again. Kelsey is happy to be home too.

"Yeah, we did." Kelsey smiles at her little sister, "I love you, Kailey."

Kailey smiles back, "I love you too, Kelsey... Hey, I got something for you." Kailey pulls out a necklace. "This is for you."

Kelsey looks at it. It has blue and silver bead pattern, and in the center it has a familiar shark tooth. Bruce's shark tooth, Kelsey had from the Ocean.

"Kailey? Where did you?"

"You dropped the shark tooth you were carrying. I was going to give it to you, but when we were chased by the villains, I never had a chance."

"How did you get the beads?"

"I made the necklace at the indian tribe at Neverland... Do you like it?"

Kelsey smiles, "I do! Thank you!" She hugs her, and puts on the shark tooth necklace.

Kailey smiles and looks at the clock, and then her eyes grew wide. "KELSEY! Look at that!" Kelsey looks at the clock, and her mouth dropped, "No way!"

The clocks says it's 7:30 pm. the date is still Janurary 4. They have been in Disneyland for a month or so, and when they got here; it's like they never left. Kelsey is flabbergasted and so did Kailey. Kelsey immediately went into the trash can.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?"

Then they heard the garage door opening. The girls' eyes grew wide, "MOM! DAD! They're home!"

Kailey is smiling then she looked at Kelsey. She gasped, "Kelsey!"

"What?"

"Your hat! Your pirate hat!"

Kelsey gasps, she throws her hat at Kailey. "HIDE IT!"

"No way! It's your hat!"

"Just do it!"

Kailey rolls her eyes, and did as she was told to do. Kelsey grabs something from the trash can, and puts it in her pocket.

"Girls, we're home! Come unload the groceries!"

Kailey runs downstairs and hugs her parents, she missed so much. "MOM! DAD! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME!"

"Me too!" Kelsey hugs her mom and dad too. Their parents are having a weird look on their faces.

"Girls, we were only running errands it's not like we were gone for a year," Dad said. Kelsey and Kailey released them.

"We know that," Kelsey said quickly, "We just... missed you."

"Well, we missed you too," Mom said, "Now, go help with the groceries."

"Come on, Kailey," Kelsey and Kailey walk outside to the car.

Mom and Dad look at each other sharing a weird look.

"What's got into them?" Dad asked, "It has been two minutes, and they hadn't argued."

"Probably a new year, new resoultion," Mom suggested, "I hope it stays that way."

"Me too!" Dad agrees.

**Setting: the garage in the Armstrong House**

"Kailey?" Kelsey tries to get her sister's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell anyone about what happened to us, are you?"

Kailey shakes her head, "No, if I did, people will think I'm more crazy than I was. Are you?"

"No way, let's keep this between us. Okay?"

"My lips are sealed."

**Setting: Nighttime, Kelsey's room**

"Kelsey, hurry up! You promised me we are going to play a game!" Kailey cried from the other room.

"I'll be right there!" Kelsey gets out the piece of paper that sent them to the Wonderful world of Disney. She rolls it up, cuts her Disney bear head half-way, puts the paper inside the bear, and sews it up. She stares at her purple Disney bear, with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, guys. Sooner of later. I'll come back to you guys. I promise..." She get's up, and leaves the room.

**A/N: What an amazing ending, but that's not the ending. Check out the epilouge. Read and Review.**


	71. Epilouge

Chapter 71: Epilogue

**Setting: Monsters Incorporated**

Everyone left the factory, and they were planning to head home.

Abu made monkey noises.

"Well, Abu, I guess we should head back to Agrabah," Aladdin whistled for carpet. Carpet landed on the ground. Abu, Aladdin, and Genie hopped on.

Hercules and Phil hopped on Pegasus. "Hey, Al!"

"Yeah, Herc?"

"I'll race you back to Adventureland!"

"You're on!" Aladdin cried, "Let's move carpet!" Carpet was speeding up.

"Faster Pegasus!" Pegasus perked up, and flew faster.

"Well, Jim, lad," Jack said, "It's just you and me now. How about we go ahead to Tortuga?"

"Can't," Jim answered, "I'm going back to my home in Montressor. I miss my mom, and I need to see her." Jim opened the S.O.S. door and hopped in the driver seat.

"Well, before you do that... could you give me a ride, lad?"

Jim paused for a moment then he sighed, "Hop in."

Jack got in the passenger seat, "You're not going to drive this thing, are you?"

"Uh, yeah," Jim started the cruiser.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, lad."

"JACK! I can drive just fine. If you think of me as a bad driver, why don't you go and ride with Al?"

"Because I like you, lad."

Jim lifted up the lever, and the cruiser lifted up slowly, and then it backed up fast.

"FOWARD, LAD! FORWARD!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Jack pulled the lever back, and the cruiser has gone forward, "I should be the one driving."

Jim rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Mike and Sulley were waving, "Bye!"

"Oh, I'm sure going to miss them," Mike turned and saw Sulley with a frown on his face. Sulley missed Boo, Kelsey, and Kailey too.

"Come on, Sulley, relax, we got Boo, Kailey, and Kelsey home. I mean sure we put the factory into the toilet, and... Gee, a hundred people will be out of work now. Not to mention an angry mob that'll be coming after us, when there's no power, but HEY. At least we have some laughs. Right?"

Mike left the factory, and went home. Sulley stood there then a smile came up on his face, "Laughs..."

**Setting: Disney castle, throne room**

"You're majesty, you should've seen her!" Jiminy was telling his adventure to the king, "She escaped the Cave of Wonders! She made friends with a shark! She tricked Ursula into a shark safe! She saved an innocent boy from Shere Khan! She saved Emperor Kuzco from Yzma's plan to rule the empire. She tamed Cerberus, and helped Hercules defeat a Hydra. She discovered Treasure Planet, and defeated a lot of pirates; and cut off Hook's other hand."

"Whoa!" Goofy and Donald's mouth dropped with amazement.

"Gosh," The king of Disneyland said, "Kelsey must have been through a lot to find her sister, and find the door to get her home." The king of Disneyland was revealed that was Mickey! Mickey was the king of Disneyland, and sitting beside him was his queen. Queen Minnie.

"She must be really brave," Queen Minnie said.

"And that's not all!" Jiminy said, "She helped an innocent girl get to her room safe and sound. And she exposed Waternoose and Randall's evil plot!"

"Waternoose?!" King Mickey cried, "We trusted him with the safe that holds the portal to the real world."

"I knew we shouldn't trust him!" Donald cried with anger.

"Well," Goofy began, "The reason we did trust him, is because Pete recommended him to us."

"Well now that I think about it," Queen Minnie said, "Pete wasn't exactly the best judge of character."

"Well, when I spoke with Waternoose," King Mickey said, "He seemed very nice, and worth trusting."

"You know, your majesty, I think I know who might be our new door keeper."

"WHO?!" Everyone asked.

"Sulley."

"The big, blue, polka-dot monster?" Goofy asked while scratching his head.

"Yes, he's loyal, kind, and he seems right for the job."

"I think he's right too, Mickey," Queen Minnie said.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't," Mickey said, "Now, Donald, could you please send a messenger to Sulley about this proposition?"

Donald solutes and took a bow, "Yes, your majesty." Donald left the throne room.

"Uh, Jiminy," Queen Minnie said, "Where is Kelsey now? I really want to meet her, and commend her for her bravery, kindness, and spirit."

"She went back home with her sister."

"Oh, that's a shame." Queen sighed sadly.

"I sure hope she comes back soon, and visit us," Goofy said.

"Me too," King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Jiminy said all at once.

_..._ Meanwhile in the halls in the shadows_, _an unknown figure was standing there, listening to their conversation. The figure left the halls, and sneaked outside.

**Setting: Yensid's workshop**

The same unknown figure sneaked into the workshop. Nobody was around the room. There wasn't any magic broom on sight. There was nothing but a podium with some book on top of it. The figure took a closer look at the book. The book was old, and it has a red cover on it.

The figure opened it, and it has a list of spells and magic ingredients. The figure flipped over a few pages, and spots a spell. The spell says: LATOPDNALYENSIDNEPO. The same spell Kelsey read when she came to Disneyland.

The figure immediately took the book with him. He was backing up, and accidentally tripped over a chair. "WHOA!"

Then another shadowy figure was coming downstairs. He immediately left the workshop just in time when Yensid shows up.

Outside of the castle, the figure hid behind a tree. He looked at the book, and has a smirk on his face. He was now having a wicked chuckle, and then he left...

**The End?**


	72. Announcement

Annoucement

***Cueing the trumpets* Hello Readers! I did it! I finally finished My Disneyland Adventure I. You heard me! I! If you're asking if I'm making a series, then my answer is YES! I have all lot of positive reviews so I decided to make a series. The truth is that I didn't expect to get more than 60 reviews. I would like to thank the following readers who reviewed this book:**

MysteryGirl7Freak

SoftballStar1

Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom

LadyofSlytherin101

DJPaigeDJ

grapejuice101

Schoollie

CMR Rosa

Redbowtiesandabluebox

JEANYSANCHEZ

arorastone

Crazy Girl01

Swimmers

Partygirl

Superman

Girlygirl

CrystalSkywalker

Cartooniac

Bearybeary

Paigeismyname

Guest

Soccergirl

Basketballlover1

**The ones that favorited:**

MysteryGirlFreak7

sentimental sweets nothing

Softball Star01

Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom

LadyofSlytherin101

ginnyrules27

queenbeautyhair

Schoollie

villainfangirl1

DJPaigeDJ

grapejuice101

CMR Rosa

JEANYSANCHEZ

HorrorFan13

KaseyKay10

**The ones who followed this book:**

SoftballStar01

Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom

LadyofSlytherin101

PirateWizardThief

HannajimaShields

villainfangirl1

DJPaigeDJ

grapejuice101

madfantic

JEANYSANCHEZ

**I would also like to thank everyone who send in their questions for the Q and A. If you guys have anymore questions about the series or give suggestions feel free to PM me.**

**The truth is I don't have a plot for the next book, so if any of you have suggestions PM.**

**When I have a plot I will definetely make a trailer for you.**

**One more thing, I have a special request to make a blooper chapter, well... I wasn't planning on making one, but I want to so keep your eyes out for it.**

**Anyway thank you so much for your support. I'll make a series and a trailer soon.**


	73. Outtakes

Outtakes

This is a request to do a blooper chapter, but I also planned to make some scenes that weren't featured in the story.

I did the best I could, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Scene: Chapter 1. Take 3.**

"KELSEY, HELP ME, PLEASE!" Kailey cried, when she was sucked in.

Kelsey started running toward the rainbow hole, "HOLD ON, KAILEY!" When she jumped, the hole immediately disappeared. Kelsey landed on her shoulder, "OW! What happened to the hole!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Can I go again?"

"Sure," the director answered.

"Thanks, and can someone help me up?!" Kelsey reached her hand out for somebody.

**Take 7.**

"HOLD ON, KAILEY!" She jumped, and the hole disappeared again before Kelsey made it through. She now landed on her butt, "OW!"

She started laughing, and so did the other people.

"Okay, let's start again!"

**Take 24.**

Kelsey ran to the hole, but right before she could jump, the hole disappeared. Kelsey stood there with her mouth dropped, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Everyone was laughing, except for Kelsey.

"I think the hole hates me!" Kelsey walked away, "Until it learns to coöperate, I'll be in my room!"

**Scene: Chapter 1, The entrance of Disneyland. Take 1.**

"Trust me, Kelsey," Jiminy said.

Kelsey took the bottle, "Great now you're going to offer me cookies to make me grow big enough to hit my head in the ceiling!" She took a sip, and she immediately spits it out. "WHAT IS THIS?! COUGH SYRUP?! This is nasty!"

"Uh, can I have a towel, please?" Jiminy wa standing covered in Kelsey's spit, and the liquid from the potion. Kelsey and the others started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Jiminy," Kelsey said, while laughing.

Jiminy was still frowning.

**Take 2.**

"Great now you're going to offer me cookies to make me grow big enough to hit my head in the ceiling!" Kelsey was about to take a sip, but then she held her nose. She drank it while holding her nose. Holding your nose does take the taste out of your mouth. She looked at the camera with a false smile, "Mmm, delicious."

"Uh, Kelsey," The director said, "You're not supposed to hold your nose."

"But it tastes nasty!"

"We want the readers to know it is nasty by surprise."

"SURPRISE? I already knew it was nasty one take ago!"

"Okay, lets try again."

"Fine, but please give me a drink that taste... oh I don't know, NOT NASTY! Send me a coke or chocolate milk! For crying out loud!"

**Scene: Chapter 2, The Wonderland beach**

All of the birds are walking on top of Kailey.

"I say miss, you will never get dry that way!" Dodo cried.

Kailey didn't respond.

"I SAY miss, you will never get dry that way!"

Kailey didn't respond.

Dodo was getting frustrated, "Kailey, this is the part when you asked 'What did you say? I can't hear you I got sand on my ear!'"

"MMPH! MPH!"

"Cut!" the director cried. The birds cleared away, and they saw Kailey's head stuck in the sand.

"Kailey, are you okay?!" the director asked.

"MMMPPPHH! MPH!"

The birds helped Kailey out of the sand. Kailey's head was covered with sand.

"You're alright, Kailey?" The director asked.

"I-I think I swallowed sand!" Kailey cried. Everyone started laughing except for Kailey. "Hey! You wouldn't find it funny if you get stomped on by some stupid birds!"

The birds cast an angry look. They dunked Kailey back in the sand again. Everyone laughed some more.

"Hey, that's what you get for being rude," Dodo said while laughing.

**Setting: Ursula's grotto. Take 4**

**"**_YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!" _Ursula sang when a few puffs of smoke was everywhere, "IT'S SAD BUT-" Urusla started coughing, and so did Kailey. Smoke was everywhere, maybe too much smoke.

"Could you guys lay off the smoke please!" Ursula said while coughing, "Thank you!"

"Cut!" the director cried.

**Setting: Chapter 10. Submarine. Take 12.**

**"**Hello, Hand of Midas, come to mama!" Ursula opened the safe, but nothing happened. She walked inside, and saw Bruce sleeping.

"Hey Bruce," The director said, "Wake up!"

Bruce didn't respond.

"WAKE UP!"

Bruce jumped, "What? What, lad?" He looked at Ursula, "Oh, was I suppose to be on?"

"YES!" Everyone cried.

"Oh, well then lets try again."

**Setting: Chapter 19. The bridge to Inca. Deleted scene: Waterfall**

Everyone was holding on for dear life. Kelsey was the only one on top of the bridge, while everyone else was holding on.

Kelsey was screaming, "I maybe scared of heights, but I'm more scared of losing all of yOOOOUUUUU!" The vines that were holding the bridge broke, and everyone started falling. Everyone landed on a long log with vines tying them up. All of them started falling into the river.

"Is everyone alright?!" Pacha asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking?!" Kuzco said as he was spitting out water.

"I think he did asked, llama," Jack said.

Kuzco glared at Jack.

"Guys, look!" Aladdin cried in panic.

"UH OH!" Kailey cried.

Kelsey was behind a log, so she couldn't see anything. But she knew this movie, "Don't tell me... we're about to go to a huge waterfall."

"Yep," everyone answered.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most slightly," Pacha said.

Kelsey closed her eyes tight, and whispered, "Bring it on."

They all fell into a waterfall, and started screaming.

**Setting: Chapter 29, Gorge. Take 3**

"Is Hades up there, Jack?" Kailey asked.

Jack was using his spyglass, and looked up in the cliff, "Yep, and guess who's up there keeping him company?"

Kailey snatched the spyglass, but then she looked at Jack. She started laughing.

"What? What is it, lass?"

Kailey was laughing louder. She was pointing at Jack's face.

"What?!"

Kailey got out a mirror, and Jack saw a black circle around his eye. Jack was laughing too, "Alright! Ha! Ha! Very funny, Al!" He was assuming it was Aladdin, who had done it. Aladdin was in the background laughing.

**Setting: Underworld, Take 12**

"Yeah, right," Kelsey muttered.

"What was that?!" Hades was turning red.

Kelsey started laughing, "I-I'm sorry! HA! HA! His flames are hilarious! HA! HA!"

Hades turned blue, and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Kelsey, here's the thing. In the script, you're supposed to change your answer."

"I-I know! Ha! Ha!" Kelsey took a deep breath, "Okay! Okay. I'm good."

**Take 13.**

"What was that?!" Hades was turning red.

"... HA! HA!"

Hades turned back to blue, and sighed, "Oy."

"I-I'm sorry! HA! HA!"

**Take 15.**

"What was that?!"

"I said yeah okay."

"Uh-huh, that's what I-"

Kelsey was bursting into laughter, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Hades was getting frustrated, "This is the 15th take, and until she learns not to laugh, I'll be in my room!"

"HA! HA! HA!"

**Setting: River of souls, Take 5**

"You'll do what?!" Hades cried, "This is my domain, I have the power not you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kelsey said, "I can still do this!" Kelsey kicked Hades in the leg. Hades yelped in pain, "OW!"

Then the boat started rocking, and then the boat tipped over. A bunch of souls were all over Kelsey, Hades, Pain, Panic, and Charon.

"GET OFF ME!" Kelsey cried.

"GET YOUR SLIMY SOULS OFF ME!" Hades cried.

"Hey, can we get some help here?!" Pain cried.

"YEAH!" Panic cried.

**Setting: Chapter 26, Dark Forest, Take 6**

"I'm about to rearrange the cosmos. And the one SCHLEMIAL, WHO CAN LOUSE IT UP!" Hades was about to burst, he was more red than ever, "IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WOOOORRRRLLLLD!"

Hades was bursting into flames, and he burned every tree in the forest. Everyone ducked down. Kelsey, Jack, and Kailey looked at Aladdin, and started laughing.

"What? What are you guys looking at me?" Aladdin asked.

Hades, Meg, Pain, and Panic came into the picture. "OOOKAY!" Hades cried, "What are you guys laughing-" Hades paused and looked at Aladdin. He, Pain, Panic, and Meg started laughing with the others.

"WHAT?!"

"Y-your- YOUR HEAD!" Pain cried while laughing.

"What about my head?!" He touched it, and then gasped. The top half of his hair was half burnt, "Umm, can I have someone do my hair?"

Aladdin got up, and ran away while covering his head. Everyone was still laughing out loud. "HA! HA! HA!"

**Setting: Chapter 23, Dining table, Take 2**

Kronk put the spinach puffs on the table. Kelsey was tied to a chair.

"Okay, dig in."

"Uh, Kronk," Kelsey said, "I would, but as you can see... I'm tied to a chair."

"Oh, sorry about that," Kronk took a fork filled with spinach puffs, and fed it to Kelsey's mouth. She spit it out.

"Does it taste bad?!" Kronk asked.

"It's HOT!"

"Too spicy?"

"NO, IT'S HOT! Did you forget to cool it down?!" Kelsey was breathing in and out. Her mouth was on fire.

"Uhhh... No. Well, here, let me get you some water," Kronk took a cup filled with water, and poured it on Kelsey. She was now soak in wet, and her masscare was running.

Everyone was now laughing.

**Setting: Chapter 56, Jolly Roger, Take 13**

Tinkerbell sprinkled fairy dust on Hercules. Before Hercules flew, he cried out, "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry," Hercules said while laughing, "Okay, lets go again."

**Setting: Chapter 37, R.L.S. Legacy, Take 8**

The crew continued to laser their way through the door. Silver was getting impatient, "Are we caven this all day about it?" Silver used his blaster to break the door. He triggered it, but somehow it was not working. He tried again, but nothing happened. "Okay, did you guys forget to charge this?!" He kept on pulling the trigger. Everyone started laughing including Silver.

**Setting: Chapter 39, Treasure Planet, Take 22**

B.E.N. was getting haywire, "Naaaahhh! Data inaccessible! REBOOT! REBOOT!" He kept on saying the word _Reboot_.

"Hey, B.E.N., are you okay?" Kailey asked.

"I think he's losing it!" Pain cried.

Kailey slapped him in the face, but he kept on saying _REBOOT._

_"_B.E.N.? B.E.N.! You're suppose to snap out of it!" Jim cried.

"REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!" B.E.N. cried.

"Okay... Hey, director, can we get some help here?" Meg asked.

"Cut!" The director cried.

"REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!"

**Setting: Chapter 46, Outerspace, Take 2.**

Kelsey narrowed her eyes, "Oh boy!"

She saw a white and green cruiser. Everyone was seeing a man in the ship. "Is that Buzz Lightyear?!" Kailey asked.

The astronaut stopped beside them, and opened the window, "Greeting friends."

"It is Buzz!" Kelsey cried, "Wait a minute! He's not suppose to be in the script!"

"Oh really?" Buzz asked.

"YES!" Everyone answered.

"Oh, well then see ya!" Buzz took off. Everyone was standing there awkwardly.

"Uh..." Panic asked, "Should you guys cut?"

"Uh..." The director said, "Uh, Oh yeah, CUT!"

**Setting: Chapter 13, Jungle, Take 1**

Baloo hit the banna tree, while singing, "_The bare necessities. The life will come to you." _but then a coconut hit his head. "_They'll come to y-"_

Everyone started laughing. Baloo was rubbing his head, while laughing.

**Setting: Simulation Room, Chapter 65, Take 14**

The janitors were about to shred Boo's door. "Let 'er rip!" The tall janitor cried. They started shredding, but then the door shredder was gone haywire! "WHOA!" The machine was going everywhere! Knocking out tables, chasing innocent monsters, and knocking down equipment. It knocked down the camera.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Aladdin cried.

**Setting: Monsters Inc. Take 55**

"Oh Boo," Mike hugged her, "It's been fun."

Sulley took Boo by the hand, and walked her to her door.

Mike said his last words to her, "Go ahead... Go throw up."

Everyone started laughing.

"What? What? What did I say? What?!"

**Setting: Randall's Hideout, Deleted Scene: Hades and Kelsey's Duet**

"Well, yeah, I did say that didn't I?"

"Yep," Hades agreed, "You and I are Yin and Yang. I'm the naughty and you're the nice. I'm the fire and you're the ice. Total opposites come together to make a plan to become INVINCIBLE!"

Kelsey gave him a mean glare, "No."

"Oh come on, babe! Work with me here!"

Then the music began. Kelsey was looking around seeing where the music was coming from. While Hades smirked at her, and pulled her towards him.

_Do you want to live and rule forever_

_Hades: From the moment I first met you_

_Kelsey(raised a brow): You can sing?!_

_Hades(Ignored her and continued): Did you ever thought that in your life, that you will be standing here with me? With this thing we had between us!_

_Kelsey(Eyes widen): What thing?_

_Hades: I can tell that it was the Fates, and it was always meant to be! Yes! You and I are meant for glory!_

Hades spinned her around. Kelsey pushed him out of his arms. She started running far away from him. Hades teleported on top of the control panel. He walked closer to her on his hands.

_Hades(cupping her chin): And something greater than strand little world, we see.__ And who would thought that later... You and I will have this DATE! A date with destiny?! (Hades was pulling her closer to him)_

_Kelsey(Frowned and pushed his face): I can't believe you think I'LL BUY THAT! (She walked away from him, and crossed her arms) Come on! I heard this all before, it's just a line- I'M NOT THAT- I can't believe YOU EVEN TRIED THAT! I gotta say you must be nuts for something like that I would believe! You lay it on there-_

Hades teleported in front of her. He pushed her against the wall, and came closer to her personal space. She finished her line, "Kinda heavy!" She frowned at him, _"With all this stupid talk of me being a villain_!" She stopped singing and asked him, "So you want me to stay here because you want me to work for you as a slave girl for the rest of my mortal life?!"

Hades smirked, "Not slave! Partners!"

Kelsey raised a brow, "Partners?"

"Yep. You are going to help me rule the cosmos!"

"I thought you have enough help with that!"

"I do. But I want someone from the Real World to help me! Why did you think I invited you to my domain in the first place?! I want you by my side!"

"Don't you mean kidnapped me?!"

Hades was steaming up, but he kept his cool, "Kidnapped? Why call it that, babe? I wouldn't call it kidnapping!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"Involuntary invitation."

Kelsey raised a brow.

"Anyway forget about that. As soon as I rule the cosmos, I was thinking we should take over a few spots like Inca, the jungle, Pride Rock. After we take over, Adventureland, we can take over another land. And after that, WE WILL RULE DISNEYLAND FOR LIFE!" His flames came to life.

"For life are two strong words don't you think?"

Hades smirked, "And maybe if you be a good girl and coöperate, I might grant you..." He leaned over to her ear, and started whispering in her ear, "Immortality."

Kelsey looked at him with a raised brow, "Really?"

Hades smirked, and continued singing. He grabbed her, and dance the tango with her. Kelsey tried to get away, but he's too strong.

_Hades: You and I will live and rule forever_

_Kelsey: You mean my life will never end?_

_Hades: That's right_

_Kelsey: And I won't be aging ever?_

_Hades: Your pretty face will never fade_

_Kelsey: For real?_

_Hades: THAT'S THE DEAL! (He dipped her) Can't you feel it so exciting?_

_Kelsey: Ruling this land for eternal_

_Hades: You've been chosen for this honor. You'll have wealth and you'll have royalty_

_Kelsey: Hmm, that's sounds tempting_

_Hades: Just wait and see! Everyone will know your name_

_Kelsey: You said that I'll stay cute?_

_Hades: Absolute_

_Hades and Kelsey: We'll be going down in history. We'll be known throughout Disneyland. Eternity. Just you and me. Let's live and rule forever and ever. Together. Together, partners forever. _

_You and me!_

Hades dipped her again. He and Kelsey smirked at each other.

**Setting: Monsters Inc. Deleted Scene: Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!**

"Oh hey!" Mike cried, "We're rehearsing for a-a scene for the upcoming play called um... 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came Or So Help Me'. It's a musical!" Mike was whispering to his friends to help him out, "Put that thing back where it came from or so help meeee!"

Sulley was making bom-bom sounds, "Bom-Bom, Bom-Bom, Bom-bom."

The gang was dancing silly, while Mike was singing.

"Get that thing away from me you guys!"

Now the whole gang was singing, "Put that thing back where it came from-"

"Or I'll poke myself in the eye!" Mike said.

Everyone was laughing.

"It's a work in progress, but it's going to get better."

**Setting: Theater**

All of the monsters and Disney characters were remained seated. Kelsey and Sulley walked in the middle of the stage. Kelsey still has her monster disguised on.

Sulley speaked first, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's company play."

It was Kelsey's turn to speak, "Starring, written, directed, produced by Mike Wazowski."

"So-" Sulley's words were cut off, because the spotlight on Kelsey and Sulley were off, "Oh."

"Well!" Kelsey cried. Now Sulley and Kelsey left the stage, and the curtains were up. Everyone was clapping.

Three doors were on stage, and the music began. Mike, Kelsey, and Sulley came out on stage. Sulley and Kelsey were making bom-bom noises. Mike started singing, "_Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! So help me! So help me get by."_

The three doors were open. Jack, Aladdin, and Jim appeared with their monsters disguise, singing and dancing, "_Put that thing back where it came or so help me! SO HELP ME!"_

Mike got down on his knees and sang, "_I just gotta cry..."_

The next scene showed a background of the Harryhausen restaurant. Aladdin and Kelsey sat at one table with their menus. Jack, Sulley, and Jim sat at another table. Mike and Celia sat together looking at each other with a smile. One random monster was acting like Harryhausen, chopping up fish.

Everything was normal and casual... until...

"BOO!" Kailey came out of a Monsters Inc. bag. She wasn't wearing her monster disguise. She was human, but she wore a black, pig-tail wig. She was playing Boo.

Everyone gasped, and Mike started singing, "_There's a child! There's a child! There's a human child!"_

Everyone except Mike got up, and started running and screaming across the stage. Kailey was chasing them. Mike continued singing, "_Running around the restaurant. This is REALLY wild! What in heaven's name have become of us?! We who are living in Monstropolis?!"_

Then the background on the stage fell down. Everyone started laughing. Mike was blushing with embarrassment.

The next scene, Randall's hideout. Two janitors were playing Randall and Fungus. The tall janitor played Randall, and he was wearing a glove on his head. The shorter one played Fungus, and he was wearing three-eye glasses. The tall one was holding a vacuum cleaner, as it was the scream extractor. Mike was sitting on a chair, with a mean glare.

"Alright, Wazowski," The tall janitor began as he was holding the vacuum cleaner closer to Mike, "Tell us where the kid is!"

Everyone in the audience started booing, "BOO! BOO!"

Mike exclaimed, "I will never talk! NEVER!"

The next scene, Mike was sitting on his chair alone, holding a microphone. He began singing, "_They're out of our haaair."_

Everyone started whistling and clapping.

Mike continued, "_And just what I dare to care... They said 'Au contraire. You're our pair... a friend... We love yooou'."_

In the audience, Hercules was now crying. Everyone was staring at him, and Phil noticed too. Phil hit his shoulder. "Keep it together, kid!" he whispered.

The next scene show the whole cast standing there, with one door in the background. Mike pushed Kailey in the door. "HEY! DON'T PUSH ME TOO HARD!" Kailey cried.

Everyone began singing, "_And sooo weee put the kid back where she came from... and she helped us to find a better tomorrow toooddaaaaay!"_

Everyone took a bow, and the audience applauded.

"Thank you!" Mike cried, "What a night for my mother to be in the audience! Ladies and gentlemen! MY MOM!"

Mike's mom was sitting on her seat, waving her foam finger, and whistling.

"Thank you!"

Someone threw roses out on stage. Kelsey was about to catch it, but Mike standed in the way and catched it. He took a bow, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kelsey turned to her friends and whispered to them, "What a show hog."

Her friends nodded agreeing with her.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the outtakes. I wasn't planning on doing it, but I did it for a request from DJPaigeDJ. Anyway, Hades and Kelsey's duet song was from Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire. _Do you want to live forever?_**

**Anyway, _My Disneyland Adventure II _trailer is coming soon. Please review the outtakes, and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for the book P.M. me. Thanks! Disclaimer read chapter 1.**


End file.
